Sympathy for the Devil
by naturegurl27
Summary: Mostly a dark love story between Satan and a human female, Colleen Passion. The first 18 chapters are the story, "Sympathy for the Devil." It's about the Sinner family. Satan, (the False Prophet) Baphomet, (the Antichrist) and Colleen. (the Whore of Babylon) Chapters 18-? are what happens AFTER the story is published. How Satan reacts to the story and to the writer, Colleen.
1. The Change

Edited 8/2020

Author's Note: This is for entertainment purposes only. This book will be dark. There will be slight Satanic make-up rituals in it. So, if this is not your cup of tea, please pass this story and read other people's work. If you feel you can't tell the difference between reality or fiction and/or that you will be offended, please don't read. Thank you. Since I know that this won't be published and that means no soundtrack, I have created a youtube playlist called, "Sympathy for the Devil," on my account, naturegurl27, if interested.

Chapter 1

The Change

She opened her mailbox and looked through the mail. She saw her name on it, but no address and no postage stamp. She looked around her area to see who could have put it in, but found no one suspicious enough. Not wanting to spend too much time just standing there staring at the strange envelope, she wrapped her jacket tighter around her and went back into the apartment. She shook her head, when she got inside. If walls could talk, she would be sure they would talk nothing of dark thoughts. She could feel the thickness of the envelope and knew it must have been pages and pages of something. She smiled, it could keep her occupied from this dark place, at least, for a while. That would be a welcome distraction, even if it contained nothing exciting or out of the ordinary. There wasn't much furniture in the place. She forbid it. Mouse would have chewed through anything she brought. She looked at her air mattress that was on the floor. It was the only comfortable thing she had. As she sat on the air mattress, she looked at the envelope again. "Who are you?" She signed and voiced to herself. "How do you know me? The only way to answer those questions are to open the letter." She nodded and saw the back of the envelope was used with tape. "It isn't a mistake. This person wants you to know, they know exactly who you are." The feeling made her more nervous and curious. She swallowed. "Let's get this over with." She opened up the envelope and saw she had been right. It had page after page of carefully written handwriting. She knew she should be curious to see who had wrote it. She shook her head. "I want to be surprised. Alright, whoever you are, you have my attention. You may begin."

Dear Colleen,

I've been thinking of what to say to you. You might think the first time I came to know you was when the demons announced your birth to me. When they told me about your birth, it was more of a shock, really. I would have to tell you the story to explain why. The truth? I've been hearing about you before you've even took your first breath. Oh, everyone from Heaven to Hell knew about you. I'm afraid you made a legend out of yourself way before you asked God that famous question. Do you remember Colleen? "God, how do you spell my name?" No one could believe a human was that stupid to forget after living on Earth with the same name for 13 years. You've proved plenty of people wrong, including me. No, believe it or not, you've been a legend to the spiritual realm, since I've rebelled against Heaven. Your birth was, unfortunately, because of me. Now, I didn't know it at the time. People who knew the story of my fall, did they ever stop to think that I didn't know the consequences beforehand? I didn't. Had I knew, I probably wouldn't have changed a thing, because Colleen, you've proved _all _things are possible.

If you're looking for me to explain why I decided to rebel, I don't know. The Bible says, 'All good and perfect things are from the Lord." (James 1:17) If all the things that the Lord has made are good and perfect, why wasn't I? I was one of his Angels. One of his creations. Believe it or not, at first, I loved praising and worshipping God and his son. I loved how they made me look. You've seen the pictures and the statues the humans have made of me. Trust me, none of them compared. I was the most beautiful Angel there was. I know you've been deaf most of your life and can remember music. So imagine, my voice was as good as Michael Jackson's, but a lot better. Angels couldn't play the harp or the piano better than I could. Every time I played the piano or sang, everyone in the room stopped to hear me. I loved the attention. I loved the admiration. What did Heaven look like? I'm glad you've asked. Heaven looked like gold and white. It was so pure; no dust would even dare to touch anything. You could see your reflection in all of the tables, glasses and the floor. Angels really didn't do much but sing and clean. Yes, we had chores. I watched as Angels bowed down to God. He never had to lift his finger up for anything. He wanted a drink; an Angel gave it to him. He wanted food? An Angel gave it to him. I wondered what that was like. Everyone bowing down to you and giving you all that you desired. No one dared to say no. I tried to keep my thoughts and feelings to myself. No matter what I was doing, my eyes couldn't stop admiring God and how he lived.

God started staying in a room. Angels had to bring in food and drinks. No one understood what he was working on. When it was my turn to bring him water, I saw computers everywhere. He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Lucifer." I gave him the water.  
"What are you working on?" He looked at me confused. Angels never questioned him.  
"Oh, just having some thoughts. Do you feel alright? Do you need to talk about anything?" I looked at him confused.  
"You're concerned about me?" He nodded.  
"It might seem that I'm occupied with this stuff, but I still think about the Angels." I shrugged.  
"Can you tell me what's it like to be you?" He smiled and looked down. He put his glass on top of a counter.  
"It might seem being a god is easy, it's not. You have all this knowledge in your head. You're wondering, if you should do this or that." He shook his head. "So many decision and so many choices." I nodded.  
"I think I'll let you go back to work now." He smiled.  
"If you ever need to talk, Lucifer, my door is always opened." I nodded and left.

I think what happened to me was boredom. Every day was the same thing. Over and over again. We took care of God, ourselves and Heaven. I wanted something different and hopefully, something more exciting. There was no place to go. Since I couldn't escape, I decided to bring fun and excitement to Heaven. But, not all saw it that way. "Lucifer, God wants you to bring in food." Michael told me. I sighed and shook my head.  
"No." All the Angels turned to look at me in amazement. Michael, actually, did a double take.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're heard me. No."  
"Lucifer, what are you doing? You know what God wants; God gets. End of the discussion." I shook my head. He sighed. "Very well. Sajaiael, get God some food." He nodded and left. "I'm going to have to report this." I shrugged.  
"Then, report me." He left.

Other Angels gathered around me. "You're so brave to tell God no." I shrugged.  
"It's just so boring. We do the same thing every day and all day. Where is excitement? Adventure?" They raised their eyebrows.  
"What is 'excitement' and 'adventure'?"  
"Something other than this life." They exchanged looks.  
"What will we do if we tell God no?" I smiled.  
"We could live as we want." They exchanged looks again.  
"Are you sure this is wise? What if he punishes us?" I frowned.  
"If he claims to be a loving and caring God, do you think he would punish us?" They nodded.  
"What should our first act be?" I smiled.  
"Well, I'm going to the Art gallery." Some of them followed me.

What was the Art Gallery? You know Colleen, I would have loved to give you a tour of it. You might would have understood how boring and constant it was. Why I wanted out. Would you have liked the painting of seeing water and salad? Angels playing on harps and me playing on the piano? Would you have agreed I was beautiful? No, you probably wouldn't. You're a weirdo. You like how I looked on, 'Legend.' I think the reason I liked the Art Gallery? It showed more colors than just white and gold. It showed the color of the food, our blonde hair and blue eyes and black piano. I did think of creating my own Art Gallery. What would I have put in there? It would be me that the Angels would bring in food and drinks. It would be me they were praising and worshipping. It would be me making those decisions and choices. I was still looking at the paintings, when God decided to interfere.

"Lucifer, come here!" His voice echoed in the entire Heaven. I put my water glass on top of a white table in the gallery. All the Angels stood behind him as I was the only one that stood in front of him. "What's the meaning of you rejecting to do something simple, like give me some food?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.  
"God, this might be Heaven to you. But, it's not Heaven for me. It's the same thing day and out." He nodded.  
"So, you want out?"  
"God, I just want more. I want excitement and adventure. Where are they?" He looked confused.  
"How did you know these words?" I shrugged.  
"I don't want to be out, out. Just give me a different life than this." He looked at Jesus.  
"As a loving and caring God, I'll grant you what you want. Give me time to think about how." I bowed.  
"Thank you."

Angels gathered around me. "Wow! Not only could you tell him, 'no,' you got them to grant your wish. Can we join you?" I was surprised.  
"Really? You want to leave this Heaven as well?" They nodded.  
"What if the place they sent you is better than this? Can we go too?" I shrugged.  
"If you want to come, you can. I have no idea where they are sending me to. What if it's worse than here?" They shook their heads.  
"As you pointed out. He's a loving and caring God. I'm sure where he'll be sending us to is a good and perfect place." I shook my head.  
"I don't want to live in another, 'Heaven.' It must be different. Exciting, new and adventurous." They nodded in agreement.  
"I can't wait to see what they come up with." I have no idea how much time had passed before God called me to his present again.

"Lucifer, we've decided to create you a new place to live." God saw the other Angels being excited. "Why are you excited for Lucifer to leave?" They looked up at God.  
"We've decided to go too!"  
"Is this what you really want?" They nodded and he sighed. "Very well. The place you'll be going to is down there." I was puzzled.  
"Down where?" He got off his throne and came towards me.  
"One last thing. Because you're taking some of my Angels with you, I will have to create them." I looked at him confused.  
"Create who?" He looked at Jesus and looked at me. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"I just hope you'll be strong enough to resist her, when the time comes."  
"Who is, 'her'?"  
"Good-bye Lucifer." He looked at Michael. 'Throw them out."  
"What? Noooo...God!"

So that, my dear Colleen, is how I fell from Heaven to Hell. Did I know at the time he was talking about you? No. I didn't even know what a, 'her' was. Humans weren't created yet. Earth was just a planet in the galaxy. I know you've seen many television shows and many movies that show my kingdom. I'm flattered, really. Humans want to know what Hell looks like. While I'm flattered they're curious about Hell, what I wish they could understand was how the demons and I felt. Your song went, "Now here I am in the dark, scared and alone." Oh, that song was powerful. So powerful God took it away from you and you could never remember all the words to it. It was like you understood that moment. Once we finally found the light, we had to see something even worse. Our transformations. Well, my darling Colleen, I promised to share my life story with you. Even the unpleasant ones. It's nice to know that even as Satan and the demons, unpleasant moments don't last.

We finally stopped falling and landed on a cement floor. Everywhere was dark. Dark as it could get. Screams continued. Where were we? What was this place? I knew I couldn't be like the other Angels and cause myself to have a panic attack. "Quiet! I need to think!"  
"How can you remain so calm? Aren't you scared like we are? We're not in Heaven anymore. In case you don't notice, this place is pitch dark! Do something!" I groaned.  
"Why is it up to me to do something?"  
"You're the one that got us into this mess. Surely, you had a plan?" I frowned.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. Just give me time to think!" I heard the Angel sigh.  
"You better hurry up and show us that following you was worth it. If you don't, you'll be the first we'll try to kill."  
"Threatening me is going to get you nowhere. Hush!" I rubbed my temples of my head and closed my eyes. I knew the first thing we had to do was find a way to have light. I remembered when God was explaining to us how he made Heaven have light. He spoke it. I've always wondered if that was something he made up or if that was the truth. Now was my chance to see for myself.

It's true I've been alive for a long time. But, I can still remember the first time I felt angrier. The first time I started hating God. Do you want to know when that was? When God decided to transform me and the Angels. As much as I would love to say we've designed ourselves, we didn't. He did. Humans look into the mirror and want to like who is looking back. They want to feel comfortable in their own skin. I was no different. I like looking beautiful because it made me feel self-confidence. It made me feel comfortable being who I am. I can't speak for the demons, but that's how _I _felt. Even though we had light working down there, we decided to turn it off for a while. We weren't comfortable with our new looks. How did we get used to it? Well, I realize the demons would be the only one who looked at me. I convinced the demons that no one would know who we looked like, but us. That made us have light again in Hell.

What did we look like? Hollywood got it right, this time. The demons and I can transform into many different appearances. We learned that in Hell when we were bored and experimenting. Since this is my letter to you Colleen, I'll allow you to visualize me as the Lord of Darkness in, 'Legend'. You've already met one of my demons that could transform themselves into an elf. What do they generally look like? Well, they didn't have wings anymore. Instead they were given a body, eyes and little horns on their heads that were red. While their toes were red, their toenails were black. They also shrink in size. They didn't really look like Angels anymore. We stay in our true forms in Hell. The reason we change is because we don't wish to scare the you and the rest. We want you to feel comfortable and safe seeing and being with us. Our own faults lie in wanting to please you in any way we can. If a man want a male Satan, he can have him. A female want a female Satan, she can have her. Anyone want a Super Satan; they can have him. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever is your desire.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked when he saw me and the demons. "Why do you look like that?"  
"Gabriel, meet Lucifer and the other Angels." We bowed and he looked at us shocked.  
"No way! Really?" I nodded.  
"Why have you changed your appearances?"  
"You think we did it?" I laughed. "No, your god did this to us!" He shook his head.  
"God is loving and caring. He would never do such thing!"  
"I dare you to ask him!"  
"What do you want?" He crossed his arms.  
"What's this new place? Who is this for?"  
"God has created the Garden of Eden for his children and his animals."  
"Children and animals?" He nodded. "What are those?"  
"The children will be his legacy and take your place. Unlike you and your Angels, the humans will obey him and do all he asks. Animals are like pets. They are for humans to control and name."  
"Why can't we go in?" He shook his head.  
"It has only been reserved for God, his children and his animals. He ordered me not to let you in."  
"What's he really afraid of?" He shrugged.  
"Unlike you, I don't question my orders." I rolled my eyes.  
"Nice seeing you, Gabriel." He bowed as we left.

"God kicks us out of Heaven and creates like this new army against us." A demon who called himself, Beelzebub complained. I sighed and nodded.  
"God isn't who we thought he was. He's _not _loving and caring. We must warn them."  
"But how? You've heard Gabriel. He won't let us in."  
"No, but animals are allowed in." The demons exchanged confusion looks as wheels were turning in my head. "If we can transformed into this, surely, we can transformed into other things?" They looked at each other and grinned.  
"Such as an animal." I nodded. "But, Lucifer, we haven't even seen any animals. How will we know what they look like?" It was a good point. I smiled.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, could you tell us, what's an animal?" The mirror transformed into a snake. "What animal is this?"  
"It's called a 'snake', dark lord and majesty."  
"Turn me into one."  
"As my dark lord and majesty wishes." I was transformed as a snake. When I smiled, my tongue came out of my mouth and the sound of a hiss. The demons looked at me with fear.  
"Satan, is that you?" I nodded.  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt any of you. Pick me up and bring me close to the Garden of Eden." They picked me up and put me on the ground.

As I entered the garden, I saw it was a very beautiful and nice place. Oh, you would have loved it Colleen, seeing you're a nature freak. It had dark trees, flowers and green grass. But, you're not here to listen to me talk about the nature of the Garden of Eden, are you? No, you want to know what I first thought of Adam. The one thing that stood out the most? He didn't look as hideous and horrible as me and the demons did. There were some resemblance between Adam and God. One of them were his eyes. He had God's eyes. I watched as animals were drawn to him. He would smile, pet them and call them. He had no fear of any of them and they seem to have no fear of him. He looked at me. "You're a beauty snake. I think I'm going to call you a Rainbow Snake." I hiss at him. "Do you not like that name?" He asked worried and I shook my head.  
"What is your name?" He sat on the grass to be with me.  
"My name is Adam. God said I was created for him and by him."  
"Do you like this place?" He nodded and looked around.  
"It's beautiful. Everything about this place is."

"Can you show me around?" He nodded and stood up.  
"Come." He began to point out what things were in the Garden. He stopped when he came to a tree that had shiny fruit on it. They sparkled like diamonds. He smiled when he saw me drooling over them. "This is the Tree of Good and Evil. The fruits on the tree look very good." I nodded.  
"What do they taste like?" He shook his head.  
"God said that was the one thing I couldn't do. I can't eat from this tree. If I do, I'll die." I was surprised.  
"You would die?" He nodded.  
"I've never known things to die." He looked at me puzzled. "I don't think any of us have seen death. Why do you believe him?"  
"Why wouldn't I? Isn't being honest part of being good and perfect?" I nodded.  
"You speak well Adam." He smiled.  
"Well, I have to go back to naming more animals. You have a good day, Rainbow Snake."  
"You too."

I crawled back to Hell. I closed my eyes and became the Devil again. The demons looked at me. "God has created what looked like to be a man after his own image. He has God's eyes and smile." They waited for me to go on. I took a seat at a large table. "It's true. He's no longer a loving and caring God."  
"Why do you say that, Lucifer?"  
"Because he told Adam that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted but to eat from the Tree of Good and Evil, if he does? He dies." They gasped and exchanged looks.  
"You lie!" I shook my head. "That's a worse punishment than us!" I nodded.  
"What should we do, Lucifer?" I got up and went to pour myself a drink.  
"You've seen how God runs Heaven. Can you imagine how those humans will feel? They will feel like we did. Trapped into this world that's constant and boring. We need to get them out of there before they become like us." I drank my champagne as the demons nodded.  
"How do we do that?" I looked at them.  
"By getting them to do the same thing I did. Rebellion." They gasped. "It's the only way they'll break free." They looked down and nodded.  
"They need us." Beelzebub spoke up. "They just don't know it yet."  
"But, they will."

I became a snake and went back to the Garden of Eden and saw this time, there was another human there. She looked like God but in a different way. I came to Adam. "Who is that human?" He smiled and looked at the one I was speaking of.  
"Her name is Eve and she's a woman." I looked at him confused. "God says that we're a family and we'll multiply."  
"Can you introduce me." He smiled.  
"Come." I followed him to Eve.

"Eve, met the Rainbow Snake." She smiled at me. "If you would excuse me, I have more animals and plants to take care of." Adam left us alone.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're very beautiful." I smiled and hissed at her.  
"Did God tell you the same thing?" She looked at me confused. "That you can eat from any tree in the garden, but the Tree of Good and Evil?" She nodded. "How do you feel about that?" She shrugged.  
"There are other trees we can eat from. Even if they look better than the other fruits." She looked to admire them. I nodded.  
"Can I come clean?" She looked at me. "I'm not really a Rainbow Snake. I'm really someone that used to be an Angel." She looked at me surprised.  
"I know what they are. God has them placed in front of this garden. He says to protect us." I nodded.  
"God had rules for me too. They weren't fair to me. I was afraid to say no to him."  
"And did you?" I nodded.  
"He didn't give us death when we rebelled against him. He just casted us out of Heaven. I doubt he will give you death, if he didn't give us that." She looked at the tree again.  
"What was it like, to rebel against him?"  
"I'm now living in a different place. I make up my own rules and do what I want, when I want. You can have that too." She looked at me skeptical.  
"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I closed my eyes and transformed into an Angel of light.  
"This was what I looked like before he casted me out." She stood up to admire me.  
"You are so beautiful." She touched my face and I smiled. "Why did you transform yourself into a snake, if you can look this good?" I closed my eyes and became a snake again.  
"Because I don't look like that anymore."  
"Can you go back and ask God to forgive you?"  
"When I heard God created this garden, I thought it was his way of showing me, he had forgave me and I could come back home. But he didn't. He created this place for you. If he really loved me, don't you think he'd forgive me?" I could tell on her face, she had pity on me. She looked at the tree again. "Do you really want to follow someone that doesn't forgive? Show mercy and love?" She sighed and stood up.  
"I'm so sorry. I never thought God would not show you any mercy and love. You seem to know how to do it more than he does. I want you to rule over us."

She walked over to the tree and ate the fruit. "Adam, come and eat this fruit with me!" He came over shocked.  
"Eve! What have you done? You weren't supposed to do that!" She frowned and looked at me.  
"But look Adam, nothing is happening. I'm not dying. God is lying. Do you really want to worship and serve a god that lies?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Eat and let your heart be merry!" He took the fruit and ate it. She came to me and offered me some fruit. "Thank you, Rainbow Snake for showing us the true light." I watched as she began to transform. No longer was she looking flat like the many Angels and God had. She began to have things attached to her chest and hair on between her legs. Adam was also transform to having things between his legs. They saw my horror and they looked down. They began to cover themselves up with leaves.

God looked at me. "I know you're really Lucifer. You can change now." I closed my eyes and stood up. "You will never change, will you?" I looked down.  
"These people don't need a life that I had in Heaven. They don't need to live the way I did. I like having my own rules and doing my own things." He crossed his arms.  
"You seem to like punishment. Then, punishment I will give you. Since you wanted these humans to worship you instead of me, let this be a prophecy to you. You will fall in love with one and you'll never be the same again." I started laughing.  
"Me with a human? You're crazy." He nodded.  
"Only then, will you truly understand what you've done." I sighed.  
"I might have said I was looking for excitement and adventure. Love wasn't on the list!" He nodded.  
"We'll find out soon enough, won't we?" I stared at him. "This conversation won't be added to the book. You want proof, I _do_ love my children? I'm not going to put her in here. I'll keep her a secret. But your son, I won't." I stared at him.  
"I already have a family! The demons are my family!" He walked away from me as I was still screaming at him.

I shook my head and went to Hell. I began to throw glasses against the wall. Demons were nervous and afraid. "How dare, he think he can still rule my life. This is my life! Not his! Never!" The demons looked at each other.  
"I'm taking a wild guess by saying your conversation with God, didn't go well?" I shot him a look and he cowered under the table. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to do all that's in my power not to fall in love. Those humans might be more attractive than we are, but I'm not going to do it." They exchanged looks.  
"They are more attractive than us?" I nodded and took a sip of my drink. "Go on and see them. They have been banished from the Garden of Eden." They left to take a curious look at the humans. A demon came back in and looked at me.  
"Satan, they are doing something to each other." I sighed and followed him back to Earth.

Adam and Eve _were_ doing something. They were touching, kissing and licking each other everywhere. "What are they doing?" The demons shrugged. Adam took the thing between his legs and entered Eve.  
"I'll be calling this a penis." He touched his. "And balls." He touched the 2 under his penis. He looked at Eve and pointed to between her legs. "Yours will be called a vagina." He touched her upper place. "I'll be calling this your butt and butthole." He touched it. She looked at him.  
"And this act that we're doing?" He smiled.  
"Sex." He continued to pound his penis into her vagina. She began to moan with pleasure.  
"Oh, this feels sooo good." She told him and he nodded.  
"It does." He began to do sexual acts and name them as he went. I shook my head. I looked at the demons.  
"I will never have sex with a human." They looked me surprised.  
"Why?"  
"I'm not falling in love." They nodded and continued to watch.

The next morning, I had time to think. I came up to Adam and Eve with a champagne in my hands. "I would like to give both of you a peace offering. I wanted to apologize for what happened to all of us." They smiled and nodded.  
"We're sorry for blaming you." Eve shook her head. "We were just scared." I nodded.  
"I understand that." She looked at me.  
"You said that you were the King of Hell, correct?" I nodded. "How would _you _have punished us?"  
"First, I would have explained why touching the tree of good and evil was wrong. It was wrong because God wanted you to be like him. 100% good and 100% perfect. He didn't want you to be like us and know about fun and entertainment. I would have explained it's human nature to be curious. Maybe I would have shown you both scenarios. What would happen if you ate and what would happen if you didn't. After you've seen both, make your own choices. Then, accept accountability for them. Unfortunately, we live under God's rule and not mine."

We continued to drink and talk. I accidentally got both of them drunk. Eve looked at me. "Are you good at sex?" I stared at her.  
"Um, well, I've never had sex." She looked at me surprised.  
"It's really nice." She looked between my legs. "It's a shame you don't have a penis like Adam does. I wonder, how you would be."  
"I think that's enough alcohol for you." She laughed and shook her head.  
"Don't be so shy, Lucifer. I bet you would be just as good as Adam is." Adam looked at Eve.  
"Eve, please, he doesn't even have what you need for it. No penis, butt or butthole." She thought about it for a minute and laid down on the ground.  
"Then, would you do me the honors by giving me oral sex?" I stared at her.  
"How does oral sex go?" She smiled.  
"Adam, show him." He sighed.  
"Eve, we have to be good."  
"Too late for that. We've got kicked out of the Garden of Eden. We might as well make the best out of it." He sighed and got on the ground. He began to lick her vagina.  
"This is oral sex." She nodded and began to moan. He looked at me. "Go on, try it." I sighed and got on the ground. I used my tongue to eat her out. I looked up to see her nodding and moaning.  
"You _are _good." I couldn't help, but wonder if this was the woman God was speaking about. I felt someone pounding something inside of me. I looked to see Adam pounding his penis against my back.  
"You need a butthole." He told me.  
"God wanted me to transform. Why not?" I closed my eyes and gave myself a butthole. Adam began to pound his penis into it. At first, it hurt like crap. But, later, my butthole got used to it. I had no idea how long I was supposed to be giving Eve oral sex, so I stopped and gave myself a penis and balls. Both of them came out red. My dick was thick and circumcised, in case you're wondering, Colleen. I know how many times you have already been imagining my dick into your pussy. Trust me, the feeling has been mutual. We continued the 3 some sex all night.

In the next couple of weeks, I watched as Eve threw up. She complained about not feeling good. I noticed her stomach began to grow. "What are you growing in there?" She shrugged.  
"I don't know. I've never experienced this before. Have you ever seen something like this?" I shook my head and touched her stomach, when I did, I felt a kick.  
"Whoa, something in there kicked me!" She looked at me puzzled and put her hands on her stomach.  
"You're right. Something kicked me! Adam, come and feel this stomach." He sighed. He looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What are you carrying in there?" She shrugged. As you can guess Cain and Abel were born later. Cain's face came out looking like the Angel's face I had. Abel's face was more like Adam's.

Angels and humans were created to want God's approval. They were created to please him. If we were to rebel, we get punished. I don't blame Cain for wanting God's approval. I can understand he was hurt from constantly seeing God pick Abel's gifts over his. Before his killing, he went to his parents and asked for advice and guidance. They didn't have anything to offer. He tried again and again to pick what he thought was the best gifts and kept failing. He finally came to me. I was feeling his frustration. He was trying to reach his goal of pleasing God. Couldn't the world read how desperate, frustrated and determined he was? Why didn't God show him how to win his favor? No, this was all he had to say, "Why are you angry? And why has your countenance fallen? If you do well, will you not be accepted? And if you do not do well, sin lies at the door. And its desire is for you, but you should rule over it." (Genesis 4:2-7) How was that a solution? How was that the answer? If Christians think it was so easy to come up with a solution other than murder, I would love to hear it.

I never thought Adam and Eve would die. Of course, they did. I thought the body was all they had. Of course, it wasn't. Death was an interesting conception. Over time your body will become dust again unless you're like the Egyptians and want to save it for some reason. When a human died, it was the first time I knew they had a soul. When I saw Cain come into my kingdom, his soul looked young and perfect. It looked like he had been born again. The color of his soul was, unfortunately, red. When I looked him over, I noticed his reproduction system was out. Did I torture his soul or any souls that come into my kingdom? At first, I thought if I helped them get where God needed them to be, he would allow them back in. I found it didn't work that way. At the end, I just let the poor souls do whatever they want. Christians will say that I need more souls. I enjoy torturing. I'm lonely and need you with me.

If I wanted anything from the humans, it would be this. Have a pen and a paper in front of you. Close your eyes and focus on what your heart desires. Choose how much time you'll give to see those things come to a pass. When you know, take the pen and write them down. After you've done this, go exploring. See who gives you those desires. Him or me. In fact, start with God. Read his word, attend his church, fellowship with his children, pray, praise and worship and live by his commandments. See if being with him gives you what you desire. The number of years you wrote, is the number of years you'll give God and me. Colleen, let me just tell you this. If any of God's children hurt you in any way, please come to me. I would comfort you and I would listen to you without any interruptions. You deserve to remember you have a true friend, right here. Who will always be there for you. If he gives you your heart desires, great. If not, it's time to seek my side.

Do I have any rules for you to follow? Just for you to have fun and enjoy yourself. What about praise and worship? I'll make a special deal for you. You'll never have to give me praise and worship until _after_ I do something that's worthy of it. What am I expecting? I'm just expecting you to give me a chance to give you what your heart desires and a number of years to prove I will. I know people judge God solely on his followers. If they see a mean Christian, they think God is mean. I don't want you to be like that. So, I won't ask you to fellowship with my children. Instead, I want you to fellowship with _me. _Get to know me. Any questions you have, I'll answer best to my ability. Any concerns you have, I'll do my best to ease them. That's what God should have done. Not allow his followers to speak for him. But for him to speak for himself. Whatever decision and choice you make Colleen, I'll support you and be behind you 100%. If you change your mind later, that's okay too.

The story of Christ has been told many times in many different ways. One of the ways it _hasn't _been told is in my perspective. I wonder why that is. Is the Bible story account really that good? Why do so many people enjoy seeing me play the bad guy? Do they not remember God gives all humans a free will? What if it was their will to have tried to kill him as an infant, betray him and sent him to the cross to die? What if it was their choice and not mine? Did they ever consider that? Do they not think humans make a bad decision or a bad choice in life? They do. They make many of them. I know, some of them blame me for it. I guess, it makes them feel better about themselves. None of them stopped to think about how it makes _me _feel. None of you asked for _my _side. Would you have Colleen? Would you have just spend your life blaming me? Accusing me? Not even asking? If you're better than they are, here's my side.

"I want this child found and I want him killed!" King Herod said. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Look, King. A child is nothing. What can he do?" He looked at me.  
"You promised me, my line will rule and no one else!"  
"What do you think this child is going to do, when he can't even talk?"  
"When he is of age, he will."  
"That's far away from now. You don't need to kill innocent children!"  
"_I'm_ the king, not you. Back off! Guards, do it!"  
"If that's the way you see it, very well. You're on your own." I looked at the demons. "Come on, we're leaving." They nodded and we left to Hell.

"Satan, people are talking about this man." I looked at a demon who was talking. "They say his name is Jesus."  
"And?"  
"They say he is God and God's son." I stood up.  
"You mean God's son is actually on Earth?" He nodded.  
"That's what some of the humans say and believe."  
"Take me to him." I followed him to a wilderness.  
"He hasn't ate or drank anything for 40 days and nights."  
"I must test to make sure this is Christ. We can't have the humans be fooled, if he isn't." The demon nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes to transform into a man.

"They say you're Jesus, the son of God and God himself." He turned to look at me.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up." I smiled and nodded.  
"These humans you've created, they are so easy to be fooled. Easy to manipulate." I shook my head. "They need someone to look out for them. To feed them with knowledge and wisdom." He smiled at me.  
"Why do you think I'm here?"  
"They don't know how to test you like I do. It's up to me to run the tests." He waited for me to go on. I picked up a rock. "If you're really Jesus, the son of God, you have the power to transform this rock into bread. It's nothing, it's just bread."  
"Men should not live by bread alone. But by every word that comes out of God." I threw the rock on the ground.  
"Jesus let's be real. Humans misunderstood. Humans get confused. Do you really think the Torah is the real living word of God? If God wanted men to read his own words, why did he need humans to do it? Why couldn't he have done it himself? Surely, he can write and read?" He frowned at me.  
"You will understand later. To be honest, a part of me will be glad you will finally understand." I looked at him confused.  
"Wait, we're not talking about me here, we're talking about you and God." He smiled.  
"You only see parts, Satan. Only parts. God and I see all. Next test?"

I took him to the holy city. "If you're truly the son of God, throw yourself down. You have the Angels at your command. They'll never allow anything bad to happen to you. I should know. I used to be an Angel. I know how they work." He nodded and looked at me.  
"If I should do that, every human would think committing suicide answers problems." He shook his head. "I'm not doing that. Humans need to learn the right way to live is to depend on God. Not on men. Next?"  
"You say committing suicide is not the answer. What if someone had an incurable disease? Should they lay in bed, suffer in pain and agony waiting for God to take them home? Should the family really watch in horror as they get worse? How is that mercy?" He sighed and looked down.  
"If they are in pain and suffering, they should call out to God."  
"If he doesn't answer?"  
"His faith wasn't strong enough."  
"I hope your children will like your answer. Come."

I took him to a high mountain and showed him all the world had to offer. "Join me. Together, we can make this place a better one." He turned to look at me.  
"I'm teaching my children that this isn't my home. My home belongs in Heaven. You failed to prove you're worthy when you went into rebellion. I made this world for them, not for you. Yet, you wanted this to be a home for you and your demons. You wanted my children to be like you. Rebel against me and God." I shook my head.  
"Jesus, you're not being a very good leader. Teaching them to avoid accountability. Blame me and my demons when things go bad and horrible for them. You should be teaching them that actions have consequences and sometimes, those consequences lead to horrible things."  
"You tempt them to do evil."  
"Are you sure it's not God who does? He set the tree of good and evil in the garden. That wasn't me. What proof do you offer to your children that_ I_ do the temptation?" He smiled.  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Jesus, you've said it yourself. Many people will claim to be the Messiah. I'm just looking out for them by making sure you're the right one." He nodded.

"If you're the true Messiah, why won't you join me to make this world a better place for your children? Do you not love them? Care for them?"  
"What makes you think I don't?"  
"You gave them diseases, disabilities and pain. How is that love? Merciful?"  
"I'll let you on this secret. I've made her have disabilities because I thought you wouldn't want her. Many people didn't. They only wanted her for sex and to be friends. They saw her talent and knew she was special. Unfortunately, so will you. But, Lucifer, you will take it to the extreme. I'm warning you, don't. Allow her disabilities to turn you off and to look away." I was confused.  
"I'm talking about general people here. Not any specific one." He looked down.  
"Look at this way. When they die, they will appreciate what they couldn't enjoy here. They will look forward to Heaven more than if they _didn't_ have disabilities, pain or diseases. They will appreciate what God will give them for eternity."  
"Can they really? You just told them, they won't be married or have kids in Heaven. What if they die single and have that dream of having those?" He closed his eyes and grabbed me.  
"If you ever listened to me in your life, listen to me now!" I stared at him. "Just because she had that dream, didn't mean you had to make it a reality. She was supposed to be single for a reason. She had talent, Lucifer. She had gifts. But you, you had her use them for you. Don't. I'm begging you, don't." I loosened his grip.  
"Jesus, I think being in this wilderness for 40 days and 40 days have made you delirious. You don't want my help, fine. Have the Angels help you. You need it." He shook his head.  
"If there's truly some good left in you, you would listen to me when the time comes. You will forget she exists and walk away. You take a second glance at her; you don't stand a chance." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"I'll humor you. How am I supposed to know who she is?"  
"Since you're Lucifer, I'll give you this sign. She'll be from the bloodline of Jezebel. But imagine this, she'll be 10 times worse than her because of you." I shook my head.  
"You've officially lost it. Michael! Michael!" The archangel appeared to me. "Take care of him. I'm out."  
"You must listen! You must believe me!" He was still screaming at me as I left.

The demons looked at me, when I returned back to Hell. "What was that all about? What was he saying?" I rolled my eyes.  
"He's delirious. I guess 40 days and 40 night fasting in the wilderness will do that to you."  
"Is he really Jesus, the son of God?"  
"If he is, he shouldn't have came smarter." The demons gathered around the throne.  
"Why? What do you mean?" I frowned and hung up my pitchfork.  
"He keeps go on and on about this female, named Colleen Passion." I rolled my eyes and got a champagne from Beelzebub. "From what he's saying, she'll be worse than Jezebel." They stared at me.  
"Worse?" I nodded.  
"Of course, he blames me for who she will become."  
"Why? What will she?" I shrugged.  
"Who knows. He was probably talking nonsense."

The next time good and evil met in person was in the garden of Gethsemane. I sighed and looked at him as he was kneeling down and praying. "If you're the son of God, why do you need to pray? God already knows the words before you even speak." He opened his eyes and looked at me.  
"My children need to learn how to pray. They need to know you should pray even when you're in agony."  
"Where are they? Shouldn't they be with you? Copying you?"  
"Another thing? They need to be able to pray on their own." I nodded and stood up.

"Why are you in agony? Did you truly come to suffer for men? What fun is that?"  
"Men are not perfect. Their sins are too horrible. I don't see you doing anything to make them better people. I don't see you offering any solutions. You have your children kill, steal and destroy all that's in their paths." I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"You know as well as I do. Humans don't always listen and sometimes, they go down their own paths. I could say, 'stop' and they won't. You can say, 'stop' and they won't. What makes you better than me?" He nodded and looked up at the night sky. He stood up and looked at me.  
"Why don't you show them love?" I stared at him in surprise.  
"Oh, but I do. I gave them whatever they ask for." He shook his head.  
"You don't show mercy, you don't offer forgiveness and you don't think of anyone, but yourself."  
"Was not offering you bread, mercy? Was not offering you to share my kingdom on Earth, thinking of someone other than myself? Sometimes, humans need to learn to think before they act. If they would think before they act, they would need no mercy or forgiveness. The consequences they make will not be of guilt and shame. Sometimes, humans need to learn tough love." He nodded and came to my face.  
"Then, will you listen to me? Don't let this woman in. Show her tough love by ignoring her." I rolled my eyes.

"Not this again! You should be talking about Judas who just betrayed you for 30 pieces of silver. You should be talking about the Roman soldiers who will betray you and kill you. Your mind shouldn't be on the future, but on the present." He shook his head.  
"It was you that told Judas to betray me. It will be you who will tell the Roman soldiers to kill me." I laughed.  
"Jesus, honestly, I'm flattered you think I have this much control over your children. If you were truly good, why are they picking me over you?"  
"You make them believe sins are good and they feel good. But, they are only temporary."  
"Blaming me and my kingdom. What good will that do?"  
"A person can't serve 2 masters. They can't serve me and you."  
"You just rather have them pick you over me."  
"Of course, _I _created them, not you."  
"You're really saying someone had to be the good guy and someone had to be the horrible guy. You picked yourself to play the good one. Choose me to play the bad one?" He shook his head and pointed a finger at me.  
"You made that choice when you rebelled in Heaven!"  
"Since you're the good guy, where is your forgiveness, mercy and love towards me and the demons?" I crossed my arms.  
"Very well. If you want to have my forgiveness, mercy and love, do me this favor. When you meet Colleen Passion, look the other way. Leave her alone. If you do, I'll give them all to you." I sighed.  
"What? Not taking away your betrayal, your cross or your dying will work?" He shook his head.  
"I live to do God's will and not my own."  
"This is what God loves? Death, betrayal, and pain?"  
"Show them, Satan. What would you've done if a human was experiencing death, betrayal and pain?" I rotated around him thinking.  
"Revenge." He rolled his eyes.  
"How tropical."  
"That way, they will never do it again to someone else."  
"Maybe, Judas and the Roman soldiers won't either."

"Why must humans choose? Why can't they have us both?" He shook his head.  
"Because my kingdom is not of this world. Yours is. You rebelled against Heaven. They must choose. Now call them."  
"Call who?"  
"The Roman soldiers and Judas. Call them to begin." I shook my head.  
"Jesus..."  
"Call them!" I sighed and closed my eyes. I watched in somber as Judas betrayed him with a kiss and the Roman solders took him away. As he was dying on the cross and called out, 'Father, into thy hands, I release my spirit." I closed my eyes and thunder and lightning began to form. Jesus looked at me one last time and closed his eyes.

"You must set up Roman soldiers to guard his tomb!" The Pharisees shouted at Pilate. I rolled my eyes.  
"The man is dead. Give it a fucking rest!" I shouted. A Pharisees looked at me.  
"You told me that he is truly God's son. His powers could help him to arise from the dead. We can't have believers!" I took a seat and sighed. I shook my head.  
"Why Jesus was willing to die for any of you is beyond me." He got up and got into my face.  
"You don't have to get involved, but stay the hell out of what we do!" I watched him as he left.

John was writing the book of Revelation on the island of Patmos. I was curious to how the end will go. When he began to write about the Whore of Babylon. I stared at the words. I looked up and remembered Jesus' words. "Lucifer, she'll be worse than Jezebel. Don't give her a second glance!" I looked back at the book. John took it from my hands.  
"What do you think you're doing? This is God's word." He continued to write.  
"What will she look like?" I watched as he described her. I stood up and looked at him. "Are you, for sure, this is God's vision?"  
"This is what I'm seeing in my mind."  
"Will she be a human?" He laughed.  
"No. She'll come to represent Rome." He continued to write. I sighed relieved.

Colleen, I _was _relieved to think the Whore of Babylon represented Rome. I didn't think you existed. And you didn't for many years. As time went by, I push you out of my thoughts. Did I feel anything special or anything out of the ordinary the day I found out you were born? No. Like I've said, I pushed you out of my thoughts. The moment you were born stopped all of Hell. Every demon was quiet as we watch you in the hospital. I even came to visit you that night you were born. Your mother was, of course, worn out. But not you. You were looking up at the ceiling and moving your little legs. I picked you up and held you in my arms. "So, you're the famous Colleen Passion I've been hearing about for a long time." You fell asleep like that. I couldn't help, but wonder if it was my voice or being in my arms that made you sleep that fast. "We're going to have an interesting life." I gave you a kiss on your forehead and put you back into your nursery bed. I looked at my demon. "Do you swear you'll take care of this girl as she grows up?" He bowed. "Anything that happens to her, I want to be notified immediately! Don't let me down." He nodded and came towards your nursery bed.  
"So, that's little Colleen Passion. Hi! My name is Beelzebub. I'll be watching over you for Master Satan." He held out a Satanic Care Bear. "A prize for the Miss." He put it in with you. "Now you'll feel protected."  
"I'll leave you two to be acquainted. Remember Beelzebub, anything!" I pointed my finger at him and he nodded.

She stopped reading and put the letter on her lap. She closed her eyes and was remembering the last scene before this letter arrived. It was only 2 years ago. She looked at the sword that was in her hands. She looked around her apartment and shook her head. She dropped it and got a drink. "Miss, you haven't dropped that sword in 13 years." She turned to look at man that looked so much like a butler.  
"Look around Beelzebub," She began to pour herself a drink. "What did I gain?" She drank her champagne. He walked closer to her.  
"Are you saying?" She looked up at him and moved to sit in the living room.  
"I don't even love him anymore. I don't even want him anymore." She drank more. "I regret it." He stared at her.  
"Are you sure about this?" She looked at him.  
"Oh come on, this is what you, demons, have wanted for a long time." She got up and looked out her window. She smiled when she saw the moon and the stars. She drank again. "It was always what _he _wanted as well."  
"So, if he comes to you again, will you fight him?" She shook her head and turned to look at him.  
"If he comes, I'm going to be waving the white fucking flag." He nodded.  
"I'm glad you finally want to let him in. He'll tell you the truth." She looked at him puzzled. "I can't say more. I serve you yes, but I serve him more." She nodded.

It wasn't more than 2 days later when she heard he was coming. She grabbed her sword and walked on a dirty yellow road. There in front of her was Satan in front and his demons behind him. He had a gun pointed at her head. "Still pissed at me, aren't we Colleen?" The demons were looking back at her full of hatred. She swallowed and continued to watch him. "Why aren't you saying anything? This is when you're prepared to fight me with all you've got." She looked down and nodded. She threw her sword towards him on the ground.  
"Today's a new day." She crossed her arms. He looked at the sword and looked up at her in shock.  
"Are you serious?" She nodded.  
"I want truce." He saw the demons looking at him confused. He lowered his gun and walked up to her. He looked into her eyes.  
"Finally, wanting us to begin?"  
"I'm not exactly sure what you're referring to. I just know I want truce. No more fighting. No more anger. Take whatever you want from my life and I will no longer blame you for it." He touched her lips.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say these words." He traced her lips. "Tired, aren't we?" She nodded. "I'm going to be testing you, you know." He whispered as his lips look like he was going to kiss her. "If you pass my tests, we're going to have _so _much fun."  
"Don't worry, I'll pass them." He nodded.  
"Get much needed rest. You won't have a lot when we begin." He whispered. He touched her lips again. He pulled away and looking up and down at her a last time. "Demons, let's go." She watched them leave. She looked confused at Beelzebub, he just looked down. She stood and stared at where they left.


	2. War Genesis

Chapter 2

War Genesis

"God, I want to marry him." God stared at Colleen.  
"Who is, 'him?'" She frowned.  
"Lennie, God, Lennie." He breathe a sigh of a relief.  
"I thought for a moment there, you were talking about Satan." She laughed.  
"I know what Satan and I have is wrong. But, it's just fun. I'm not serious about him like he is to me."  
"Colleen, I know we've had this talk multiple of times. You need to stop having sex with him." She sighed.  
"I know. How about this? If I stop having sex with Satan, can I marry Lennie?" He closed his eyes and rubbed them.  
"Colleen, can't you enjoy your time with Lennie?" She crossed her arms.

"You wanted me to fall in love with a human. I finally do and you're telling me I can't keep him?" He walked over to her and put his hands on her upper arms.  
"Live for the moment and not for the future."  
"Lennie reminds me of you. He's exactly what I would have wanted you to be. He learns how to sign for me. He takes me out. He shows me off like a girl shows off her engagement ring. Why can't I have him?"  
"If he loves you as much as you think he does, you will." She sighed and shook her head.  
"Well, I better go and enjoy the time I have with Lennie." She left.

Jesus looked at him. "How can you allow her to continue to have sex with Satan?" He looked at him.  
"Because it won't go on for much longer." He stared at him.  
"What will happen?" God frowned.  
"You know as I do." Jesus turned to look away.  
"Should we warn anyone?" God looked at him and nodded.

He called all the Angels to him. "I have some news to share with you." They look at him puzzled. "You remember how I've said in the Bible there will be wars against humans and Satan?" They nodded. "Another war is going to break out soon."  
"God, who will it be this time?" He looked down, closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"It will be between Colleen and Satan." The Angels gasped.  
"No! God we can take any human against Satan. But, Colleen? That will be…"  
"The biggest war we've ever seen?" He finished for Sajaiael and he nodded. God nodded. "Yes. It will be the biggest war. I'm going to need the Angels to help her fight."  
"You're the one that told us that she'll be Satan's bride!" Michael reminded him. God sighed.  
"During this war, you must remind her why we're better than him and his demons. Like all wars, it will end."  
"How long, Lord?" Sajaiael asked. God smiled and came to stand before him.  
"You, out of all the Angels, know how tough she is. How long her rage can last. You have a better estimate than all of us combined, how long this war is going to last. You know it won't be a pretty sight. If you think being the Angel that raise her for 22 years was something, you've seen nothing yet." The Angel swallowed. He walked towards the edge of God's throne. He could see all of Earth below.

"How will the war begin?"  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Sajaiael looked at God.  
"You're God, of course, I would."  
"Satan." They all turned to look at him and gasped.  
"But you told all of us he loves her!" God nodded.  
"And he does. His love for her will be his undoing." He stood beside Sajaiael to look at Earth. "We're going to be witnessing 2 beings with the hottest temper on Earth at war with each other. And unfortunately, we'll be right in the middle of it." They swallowed.  
"God, is Earth ready for that?" He looked at the Angel.  
"They don't have a choice." He looked back at Earth. "We always warned them, as life goes on, it won't get better. It'll get worse. Well, the worse is coming."  
"Colleen vs Satan is the fight no one wants to watch." God nodded. They continued to look at Earth as the rest were silence.

Beelzebub came into Hell. He bowed before me. "Satan, we have a problem." I sighed.  
"The only time you come to see me is when it has something to do with Colleen. I'm guessing it does?" He nodded. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. But, this girl meant a lot to me. "Out with it." He looked down.  
"Satan, Colleen has meant another human."  
"And?"  
"I think it's serious. The demons had told her he would be leaving for army in a month. It did nothing. We told her he was a Jew, it did nothing. She wants him to take her virgin." I stared at him and got down on my throne.  
"Who is this human that thinks he's better than me?" Beelzebub guided me to a television.  
"Colleen, show Satan who Lennie Snap is." I heard him speak to the remote. When I saw him, I hit my head.  
"Not another man with glasses and brown hair." I screamed. "What is it with her and guys with glasses?" He turned to look at me.  
"You do remember her 'first love'? Dr. Daniel Jackson." He rolled his eyes. "Now she's trying to find her _own_ Dr. Daniel Jackson." I shook my head.  
"Everything the demons have done is failing?" He nodded. "So, it's up to me to do something. Give me something I can work with."

Colleen went to God and cried. "What's wrong?" She put her chin on her knees.  
"I can't do this. Lennie's leaving for the army and nothing I say or do will stop him." He looked down.  
"How do you know?" She looked at him.  
"The demons told me." He nodded.  
"They should not have told you that. That's why I didn't."  
"How will I deal with the pain when he leaves?" He sighed.  
"If you really love him, you would let him go. Let him have what makes him happy. If you had the power to make him stay, he would only resent you. Do you want every fight you have with him to be him bringing up how you made him not go to the army?" She sighed.  
"Why did I have to fall in love with someone that wasn't going to stay for me?" He side hugged her.  
"Because humans aren't perfect and that makes love not perfect."  
"Give me the strength to let him go and deal with the pain of losing him." He nodded.  
"I will. Just try to enjoy your time with him."  
"It's hard knowing it won't make a difference."  
"The memories are for you and not him. Make these memories of you and Lennie good enough to look back on." She wiped away some tears.  
"Then, it will only hurt more when he leaves."  
"Do you want your first love to be so horrible you couldn't wait until he's gone?" She smiled a little. "Do you want to share with your friends how horrible you were to him all because you were afraid of getting hurt?" She nodded.  
"I see your point."  
"You only see the present. I see the future. Think of what story you want to tell people when you talk about your first love. Think about what memory you rather live with." She stood up.  
"Thank you for talking with me." He nodded and gave her a hug.  
"I give you this promise. It might seem the pain will never go away, but I promise, it will someday." She let go of his arms and smiled.

Jesus sighed as she walked away. "She will never love another." God looked at him.  
"What matters is she loved a human once. Even if it was just once." Jesus nodded.  
"At least she still comes to you and not Satan." God smiled and walked to his throne.  
"He's obeying my orders for once. He's not telling her who she'll become."  
"And once she knows?" God sighed.  
"Hopefully, by then, she'll have no love for him. Only us." Jesus nodded and looked at him. "And if not?" God swallowed and looked down.  
"Then, the world is in trouble." Jesus looked straight ahead and sighed.

I sat on my throne and watched as she continued to spend time with Lennie. Was I jealous that she was spending her time with another human? Not really. All humans were flawed. She would soon find out his and when she did, she'll be mine again. Why didn't I just become a human man and live out our lives as a couple? She secured me that our relationship would still work as Satan and a human. For a while it did work out that way. I watched her have crushes and those crushes always went away. She never got serious with any human. They even offered to have sex with her multiple of times. To my surprise? She turned them all down. I smiled and felt proud. She thought I was the best. While she let them all go, it was _me _she refused to. I was always the one she'll run back to. While we fucked, unfortunately, she was still a virgin. My dick couldn't tear her pussy a way a man could. But that didn't mean our sex wasn't a mind blowing experience. It was. I shook my head as I began to think of our sex life. I didn't realize I had been jacking off to her until I felt cum on my hand. I sighed. "Demon, napkins!" The demons groaned and gave me napkins.

After I got cleaned up, I watched Colleen again. After 7 years of studying her, I came to know her very well. She tend to have acts of hurting herself and I could usually tell when it was about to happen. She didn't take sadness and sorrow very well. I couldn't blame her. Her parents didn't really communicate with her. They didn't provide her with the tools she needed to talk about her emotions. She thought the only way to solve them was to hurt herself. I wish I had been the one to raise her. I would have gave her the tools she needed. I would have cared about her emotions rather they were silly or serious. But God wanted humans to play the parents not anyone else. Not even the Angels were allowed to play the role. Instead when she was feeling low, I would go to her and offer solutions to whatever problems she was having. It made her stop and think about my words. Think if my solution was the best or not. After she would make a decision, we would make passion love and she'll forget all about her pain the next day. I noticed God and his Angels never did anything when she would act out. They would just ignore her like her parents. I shook my head and she was still wanting to worship him? When I was doing more than him and his army ever did.

I sighed when I saw Colleen looking sad and sorrowful again on the television. There wasn't much time. I had to act fast. Sometimes, I wondered, if she was only doing it to get my attention. She knew I would never allow her to get hurt. She was way too precious to me. I picked up my pitchfork and went to the demons. "Do you mind coming with me to help?" A few of them came to my side.  
"What's the matter, Satan?"  
"Colleen. She looks like she's about to try to commit suicide again." The demons sighed.  
"What about this time?"  
"Lennie. She knows he's leaving her and she can't stand that. I'm going to have to make her a deal, she really needs to stop this." They nodded in agreement. "Come." They followed me to Earth.

Colleen had her hands on the bars of the window. "Colleen, baby, what are you doing?" She looked at me with sad dark eyes. I hated those eyes.  
"God won't help me. He thinks I'm strong enough to endure the pain. I'm not. I'm weak." She looked back at the window.  
"Colleen, why didn't you come to me?" She looked at me.  
"You don't understand. You don't get it. No men will be like him." She looked out at the window and broke the glass. I could tell she was thinking of jumping.  
"Baby, look at me. Look at me!" She looked at me. "I might not understand, but I do love you. I do care for you. I have an idea. Let go off the bars. Now!" She sighed and let go of the bars.

We laid on the bed with her in front of me. I played with her hair and had an arm around her stomach. "How about my demons take over? Let them deal with the pain and the heartache. Not you." She looked at me.  
"You would do that for me?" I put my forehead with her forehead and looked into her eyes.  
"I would do anything for you. You know that. I love you that much." She looked away.  
"How long will I have to experience demon possession?" I shook my head.  
"I'll let them take over until he's gone. You won't feel the heartbreak or the pain. They will." She swallowed and put her head on my chest.  
"What's it like to be demon possessed?" I looked at the demons who were all looking back at us with sadness and concern.  
"It's nothing, darling. You won't feel a thing." I smiled and made her look into my eyes again.  
"How about this? While they're in your body, you can come with me to Hell. We'll have a lot of fun." I put her head on my shoulder. "I can think of all the different places we can fuck." I whispered into her ear. "We'll fuck any place you want. My throne, my bedroom, the bar counter, etc. Would you like that?" She smiled and nodded. "Now before I allow my demons to take over, I have to make a deal with you. It's the only way this will work." She took her head off my shoulder.

"What do you want in return?" I took her hands and put them into mine.  
"To prove how much I love you." I put my forehead on her forehead again. She was watching my fingers play with hers. "I'll give you an easy deal. If you allow my demons to take over, the only thing I'll ask is, if it doesn't work out between the two of you, you and your body will belong to me." She looked up at me.  
"You still want me even when I'm like this?" I laughed.  
"I'll _always _want you. Give me a kiss." She gave me a kiss on my lips. "Do we have a deal?"  
"You won't let the demons do anything stupid with my body?" I shook my head.  
"No baby, they love you like I do." The demons nodded. "Do you trust me?" She nodded as she continued to play with my fingers. "Are you ready?" I put her in front of me again and she saw all the demons looking back at her. "They love you like I do. Remember that." I whispered and kissed her cheek. I nodded and they began to enter into her.

Her red soul stood looking at me and her body. I looked at her, smiled and took her hand. "You ready to go?" She nodded. I picked her up and closed my eyes. I went to my throne and had her sit on my lap facing me. All the demons stopped and looked at us. They began to bow to down to her.  
"Master Colleen, it's nice to meet you." They began to shake hands with her and she looked at me confused. I smiled.  
"They're just happy to meet the love of my life. Aren't you?" I shot them a look. They gave her a smile and nodded.  
"Anyone that Satan deeply loves, we deeply love too. You're much more beautiful in person." She blushed. I turned to make her look at me.  
"I told you, the demons love you too. Someday, you'll belong to all of us." I gave her a kiss. "But your body will only belong to me."

"Satan, if you love me, do you mind doing me a favor?" I grabbed her ass and moved her closer to me.  
"Whatever you ask for, I'll give." She bit her lip and looked into my eyes.  
"The Bible says that you were an Angel that could sing better than any human on Earth, truth?" I nodded. "I want to hear you sing." I sighed and the demons nodded excited.  
"It has been so long, Master Satan. Please sing for all of us." I touched her chin.  
"Already wanting to rule over me, aren't we?" She traced my lips.  
"So, you don't have a sexy voice that will make my pussy wet?" She whispered and began to kiss my face. "Were not you the one that wanted us to fuck anywhere in Hell at any time?" She reminded me. I began to tickle her.  
"Think you're all that, don't you?" She shook her head.  
"I'm Satan's all that." I smiled.  
"That you are. What song would you want me to sing, my dear?" I looked at her face and studied her features. I loved it when she looked down to think.  
"Do you want my pussy wet?" I nodded. "Since you claim to know me so well, sing to me a song you know it will make it." I stood up and got in front of her.  
"Do we have a microphone?" A demon gave me one. "Hit it." The demons began to play soft music. The other demons and Colleen watched in admiration as I began to sing.

"Why are you worried about them? You know you have my heart.  
You always did.  
I know you look at them and think  
They're so much better than me  
When I look at you  
The only thoughts I have are love

The only dreams I have  
Are how can I make us last?  
How can we stay together forever?  
I know you look at them and think  
Someday, he'll choose them over me  
But that's wrong because  
You're the only one  
I'll ever love

You look at them  
But I look at you  
And think  
How did I  
Get to be  
So lucky?

When I see you think  
And fantasy  
The only thing I hope you'll see  
Is just you and me

Let me put your fears to rest  
I'll never pick one of them  
It doesn't matter how they look  
You'll still be the one in my heart

If you want to be the only one I'll ever love  
The only one who has my heart  
Focus on me  
On us."

I gave her a kiss. As the demons began to clap and shout. "Encore! Encore!" I took Colleen's hand and made us bow before the demons. I shook my head.  
"There will be plenty of time for more later." The demons began to pout. "She's in Hell for more than a day. Right now, I want to see just how wet her pussy is." She shook her head.  
"You don't mind the whole Hell knowing we fuck?" I laughed as I had her stand up, so I could get back on my throne. I put her on my lap.  
"Colleen, all of them already know. They were shocked in the beginning that I dared to fall in love with a human and fuck them as young as I fucked you." I began to kiss her face. "Now, they're all used to it." I looked at the demons. "Right?" They nodded. "If you prefer we fuck in private, I have a bedroom upstairs." She shook her head.  
"As long as your dick is my pussy, who gives a shit whose watching?" I smiled.  
"You definitely belong to me." We began to kiss.

"Do you want to help me to torture some lost souls?" She looked at me in surprise.  
"You need help with that?" I nodded. She shrugged. "What would I have to do?" I smiled. I began to kiss her neck and her throat. She began to moan.  
"Make love to me when they're watching." She stopped me.  
"How would that torture them?" I smiled.  
"They have nothing to take their arouse on." I whispered and she smiled. Lost souls watched as our bodies became sweaty. They could hear our moaning and our sex talk.  
"This feels so fucking good!" She moaned as I continued to masturbate her. "Fuck me, fuck me!" She begged and I shook my head.  
"Cum for me! Cum for me!" She continued to moan as I looked at her mouth and her lips. We kissed and I felt her climax.  
"Oh, Satan, how I love you!" She moaned between our kisses.

She finally rest her head on my chest. I laid back on my throne and tried to get my breathing to go back to normal. I swallowed. "Demons, water!" They nodded and rush to give me water. I drank it and gave her some. She drank it as much as I did. She gave it back to me.  
"I feel like we've just walked across the Death Valley." I laughed.  
"Colleen, while the Death Valley's heat could _almost _equal to Hell, I don't think I can fuck you that well there." She looked at me surprised.  
"Have you ever tried?" I laughed again and shook my head.  
"Let me correct that. I don't think _you'll _survive." She nodded.

Weeks become months and all we did was fuck. Everywhere and anytime in Hell. I don't think there was one place we didn't do it. We were in bed on night and she was resting in my arms. I was playing with her hair. She looked at me. "Satan, how long has it been since the demons took over?" I shrugged.  
"Hell's time and Earth's time are different." I reminded her. "Let's check and see how your body is doing, shall we?" She nodded and I took the remote that was near her body. "Colleen Passion." Colleen's body showed up. It showed her talking online with a guy named William. She smiled when she saw that and sat up.  
"The demons have really helped me to move on. I think I'm ready to go back into my body now." I frowned.  
"Why do you need the humans anyway? We work so well together." I kissed her.  
"I'm human, Satan. If you were a human, there would have been no doubt." She gave me a kiss. I shook my head. "I want to enjoy my time on Earth and being a human. Do you have a shower around here?" She started looking around my bedroom. I nodded and got up.  
"If you're interested in going back to Earth and being human again, I want to spend the last time fucking you in there."

She grinned and crossed her arms. "I'll let you fuck me in the shower on one condition." I raised my eyebrows as I stood before her.  
"And that is?"  
"You'll have to catch me first." She began to run to the bathroom. I nodded and started chasing her towards it. She began to laugh. When I felt the doorknob was locked, I shook my head.  
"Colleen, do you really think a locked door can hold me?"  
"No, but I wanted to see how desperate you are to fuck me, darling." I closed my eyes as I thought of opening the bathroom door. She frowned when I came in and crossed her arms.  
"You don't play fair. You use your powers to unlock a locked door. I have no powers I can use you with." I frowned.  
"Darling, you think you have no powers?" I turned her over and pinned her against the wall. "You have the powers to want Satan to fuck you like hell. You have the powers to have Satan want you to be all of his. Powers no humans ever had." I kissed her neck and her throat. "He wants you now." I let go of her wrists and grabbed her ass. "What do you say?" She moaned softly and nodded.

My dick was pounding her against the shower wall. Her hands were all over my face and her mouth was all over mine. I wanted to keep going especially when we started having our tongues dance in our mouths. I needed reassurance. "Colleen, you won't let this new guy Will come between us, will you?" She shook her head.  
"He's just someone that will help me get over Lennie, not that you don't." I kissed her neck while she moaned. "You do a fantastic job in keeping me distracted, but I need a human to help me too." She looked into my eyes. "While I might like humans, my heart will only belong to you. Always." She kissed me. I smiled and turned her over. "Satan, take me."  
"Don't I always?" I whispered. "You gave me something to look forward to when you come to Hell. The fun we'll have." She grinned.  
"You sure you'll still only want me?" I grabbed her throat and licked her neck.  
"Do you really think I'm going to let you go that easy? If I wanted anyone else, I would be with them right now, instead of you." I smacked her ass as I kept pounding her. "We belong together, Colleen. Forever." She nodded.

We arrived to her apartment on Earth. I looked at the demons. "Time's up. She wants back in." The demons sighed.  
"Do we have to, master?" I nodded. Colleen's body stood up. I looked at her.  
"Remember, we still get to fuck." I touched her pussy and she nodded.  
"And kiss." We kissed. The demons got out and her body fall to the floor. She looked at the demons. "Thank you so much." Her soul jumped back into her body. The demons came to me.  
"Aww Satan, why did we have to leave?" I looked at them.  
"I think she'll be fine now. You made her meet someone new. She's still human and that's still her body." I reminded them and they nodded. Colleen stood up. I looked at her.  
"How you feel?" She smiled at me.  
"A lot better. Thank you again." She gave me a kiss.

He was sitting in a business room with the powers to be. A man spoke up. "You know what I like about the fact that you're now the governor of California?" He shrugged. "You already had some experience with the Devil. You made the movie, 'End of Days.' You already know what's he like and capable of." He looked at them confused.  
"What does the Devil have to do with this meeting?" They exchanged looks and the man smiled.  
"Because every politician that wants power has to go through him first. He's the god of this world. He protects us and looks the other way when we do any kind of sin. Soon, this world will belong to him and to his son. Once it does, you rather be on his side than not." He smiled.  
"I might have been in, 'End of Days,' but that doesn't mean I believe Satan exists. I don't. He's just a fairytale Christians tell to scare each other." The men laughed.  
"Do you really think Hollywood makes Satanic movies for entertainment? Bless your heart, if you do. We make Satanic movies to please him and his demons. They are the ones that give us the ideas. How serious are you about being the governor?"  
"Are you expecting me to do something ritual for him?" They shook their heads.  
"That's our job. We're the ones that offer sacrifices and praises to him. You don't get to do that until you're in agreement. How do you think we made it to the top?"  
"Just to clarify, if I don't do this, the governor is off?" They nodded and he sighed. "Very well. What do we have to do?"

It was 3 am, when they gathered into a temple. They were all wearing red hooded cloaks and were making sacrifices to me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. What did humans really think I did with those body sacrifices? Did they think I was one of those into necrophilia? I waited while until they prayed. "Oh dark lord and majesty, we come to you tonight to ask for your assistance. This is Arnold Sweep and he wants to be governor of California." I showed up in the middle of the room. He looked at me puzzled.  
"You don't look like the Devil Hollywood portrays you as." I sighed.  
"Would you like me to?" He nodded. I closed my eyes and became the Devil they were used to seeing. "Is this better?" I yawned.  
"If you're so bored with humans wanting to make deals with you, why do them?" I smiled.  
"It's not just I who wants me to rule the world." I looked around the room. "It's _you_ who do. You who are obsessed with me to bring out the end of the days. If only you knew how close you truly were." They stared at me puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" I shook my head.  
"This is not the meeting you've called me for. You've called me to make sure that Arnold is untouchable as he rules."

I closed my eyes and demons appeared. I looked at them and they nodded. "Oh goodie, election time again. Him as a governor?" They looked at him in surprise. "But you were so good in your action movies!" He smiled and stood up.  
"It's nice to know that I'm well-known in Hell. Now can we get this fucking thing over with?" I shook my head.  
"You played the cop in the movie, 'End of Days' and you really think you can beat me and this body?" I looked at the demons and began to laugh. They laughed with me. I stopped laughing and walked over to him. "You had a woman be in love with me in the movie." I shook my head. "If only you knew how close you were to the truth. But she's hidden for the time being." He looked at the people, who shrugged and looked back at me.  
"Tell me who she is!" I frowned.  
"And have you try to save her?" I laughed again and shook my head. "Like you would. You wouldn't, trust me on that. Here's news for you. Nothing can kill this body or me." I gave him my famous smug.

"The demons will offer you all kind of protection." I looked at them. They walked over to him and began to chant their protection spell. I sat on top of a desk and looked at him. "Now, I only have a few rules for you to follow. Number one, your enemies are the Christians. You don't work with them and you don't agree with them. If the demons see you working or agreeing with them, it won't end well for you." He sighed.  
"Sounds like Satan." I smiled.  
"Second, you obey these people in command." I looked at them. "They are your advisors, counselors, whatever you need them to be. Right?" They nodded. "And last? Don't do anything stupid, idiotic, or ridiculous. You don't make yourself look good; _we _don't look good." He frowned.  
"So, you don't want an offering like they offer you?" I looked at the dead bodies on the floor.  
"What can I do with the dead bodies? You think I'm into necrophilia or something? No, they just do that to separate themselves from God."

A man came to me. "If killing the people don't impress you, Master Satan, how can we show God we follow you?" I smiled.  
"I'm glad you've asked. Killing is just one sin. There are more sins you can do. I'm sure you don't need me to list them all for you?" He crossed his arms.  
"What sacrifice do you want?" I nodded.  
"In time, she will teach you how to sacrifice to me. She knows how." I shook my head as I was dreaming about Colleen. I know. She shouldn't be in my thoughts when I do business. What can I say? "You want my attention? Talk about how much better I am than God." I looked at the demons. "Talk about how the demons are better than his Angels. It's really not that hard. I like praise just like some of you do. I like the glory as some of you do. Don't make this complicated as it needs to be, my darling." I smiled and watched him sigh.  
"We shall remember that next time, my dark lord and majesty." He bowed.

I turned my attention to Arnold. "Just one last tiny thing. You want to do any kind of sin, great. The demons and I will look the other way. But we do ask one thing. You keep it to yourself. Don't have it all over the media. You need to look good." I came closer to him. "We all know how much you enjoy sex. And how you're still married." He stared at me. "This shouldn't surprise you. You know Satan, you played along with him in the movie. He knows every type of your sins. Keep your sexual encounters to yourself. We will do the same."  
"Just for my own curiously. If I shall break any of your rules, what will happen to me?" I nodded.  
"I'm glad you've asked. You break any of these rules, your time of being governor is over. We will appoint someone else to take your place. Don't think we don't have the power not to." I looked at the people. "After all, it's not just _us _who gave us the power. It's _you_ who have." He stood up.  
"Is this all?" I nodded and held out my hand.  
"It's an honor to meet you, really." I smiled. He thought his muscles could break my hand as he shook it. He was surprise to find it did nothing to me. He stared at me.  
"I'm stronger than you." I laughed.  
"I only appear this way because you wanted me to be. That doesn't mean this body really is like this." I moved my mouth to his ear. "I'm actually a lot stronger than you are. I can take you like that." I moved away to look at his face. I think his face looked pale. "Good movie. She liked it as well." I put my 2 thumbs up. "2 thumbs up." I looked at the demons. "Let's go!"

He looked at the people. "It wasn't a movie, was it?" They shrugged.  
"Remember, the ideas we get for Satanic entertainment comes from them and not us." He nodded.  
"I have a feeling finding her isn't going to be easy, if she actually exists."  
"If she does, we're not doing anything to her. We won't be able to. Demons and Satan on our ass, won't be a wise thing to have." He turned to look at them.  
"You're actually scared of them?" They looked at him.  
"The stories we could tell you of the ones who dared to go against them. It didn't end well. They have more powers than we do. They have more strength than any of us have. If such woman exists, I hope she'll be able to resist him. If not, welcome to Hell." They all swallowed nervously.

When the demons and I entered Hell, it was quiet. We exchanged worried looks. Hell was never quiet. We went to the restaurant that I set up and no one was there. I scratch my head. Something was going on and I had a feeling, it wasn't good. We finally found the demons all gathered around a television. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" They gathered around me and began to push me out of the room.  
"Satan, it's nothing." One of the demons that came with me to Earth came up to me. He cheered.  
"Time for round 2!" I looked at him confused. The demon who pushed me out of the room tried to get him to be quiet. I put my finger at him.  
"Let him talk!" He backed off. "What do you mean round 2?" He smiled and began to lead me back into the room. He walked up to a television set. My eyes went wide. My mouth dropped. "But how? Why? What happened?" The demons who already knew looked down.  
"You might want a drink for this story."

I sighed and they followed me to the bar. I began to pour myself a glass of wine. "Begin." A demon took a deep breath and came forward.  
"Please control your wrath until the story is completed." I nodded and took a seat. "Everything _was _going well." He started walking around the room. "You remember how it was Colleen's dream to see him again?" I nodded. "She did. But it wasn't what any of us thought it would be like." I put my glass on the counter.  
"This isn't going to be a good ending story, is it?" He shook his head. I nodded and crossed my arms. "Continue."  
"Not only did she see him; she saw him with someone else. Not only did she see him with someone else, he turned her away." They all looked at me afraid of what I would do. I could feel angrier building up inside of me. I turned around and slammed my hands on the counter. I had to think of what I wanted to do. As I got an idea, I picked up my pitchfork.  
"I need a demon to come with me." All of them came forth. I shook my head. "It's not going to be a demon possession this time. Although, I'm tempted. No, I need a demon for something much worse." They all stayed where they were. I threw my head back. "Fine, I'll pick one." I came up to Beelzebub. "Do you remember how you promised me and the Antichrist you would watch over our Colleen?" He nodded. "You should have the honor of helping me with her this time." He bowed.  
"As my master wishes."  
"Good. Here's what you will need to bring with you." He looked up at me in surprise. "Bring the torture tools." He went to gather the tools. The demons began to get excited.  
"Can we watch, please?" They begged and I pointed on the television.  
"Only on there, you may." They smiled. I saw them gather popcorn and took their seats in front of the television set. I shook my head. Beelzebub came in a few minutes later.  
"I'm ready, master."  
"Let's go."

I leaned against the other side of the door and looked at Colleen. She looked at me. I could tell she had been doing a lot of crying. "Don't say it. You were right. Love isn't worth it. Humans aren't worth it." She started crying again. The offer was tempting.  
"I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to give you one solution." She looked at me and crossed her arms.  
"Another demon possession?" I shook my head.  
"No. I would like you to meet a demon. Beelzebub, show yourself." He came out and bowed. She looked at me puzzled. "This demon had been the one to give you your Satanic Care Bear when you were just a day old." She looked at me surprised. "I thought it would only be fair that he should help you with your first human sexual torture." She looked at me in horror.  
"You want to teach me how to sexually torture someone?" I smiled, took her hand and we sat on her bed.  
"I want you to take out all your anger and depression in a healthy way. Think. If I truly wanted you to be evil, I would have brought Lennie here for you to sexually torture. Instead, I want you to just take it out on a demon." She looked at him.  
"You actually don't mind to do this?" He gave her a smile.  
"Miss, anything I can do to help you, I will." She looked at me surprised.  
"Think of how angry you should feel. You waited months for him to come home only to find him with someone else and turning you away like you're nothing to him. You gave him your virgin and how did he treat you?"  
"Can he transform into a human?" She pointed at Beelzebub. He closed his eyes and became a human butler. She nodded satisfied.

She took a chair. "Beelzebub, do you mind to have a seat?" He took the chair. She picked up rope and began to tie his hands to the back of it and his feet to it. She made sure they were tight. She came to me and took my hands. "Your love is better than any human's, right?" I looked at her puzzled.  
"You know it is." She nodded and began to kiss me. I was curious to what she was up to. When she was satisfied with kissing me, she pulled away.  
"Lennie always complained that men would hit on him. He didn't want to be gay. I was thinking, how would you feel about giving him some satisfaction?"  
"You want me to do it?" She shrugged.  
"I can't be transform into a man like you can." I got up, closed my eyes and looked at her. I was transformed into a man.  
"What do you think?" She nodded.  
"You look very handsome."

"What would you like me to do first?" She got up and looked at him.  
"I will make Satan keep going until you cum into his mouth." She looked at me. "His dick is all yours." I got down and began to work. When she saw him enjoying it, she smacked him. "You're not supposed to be enjoying this!" He looked at her shocked. "Remember, you're not Beelzebub, you're Lennie Snap!" He nodded.  
"I apologize, Miss." He looked at me. "Will you quit it? I'm not gay!" She nodded. I went deeper and faster. "Get your mouth out of my dick this instant!" She got into my ear.  
"You can do whatever you want with his cum. Spit it out or swallow. Your choice as you're in command, aren't you darling?" I looked at her and began to touch her breasts. She shook her head. "We'll have plenty of time to fuck. For now, you deserve to be pleased."

To my surprise, she got down and took my dick into her mouth. I began to give him a hand job as I watched her. I touched her hair. "Is this making my Colleen horny?" She looked at me. She began to give me a hand job.  
"Did he cum into your mouth yet?" I shook my head. "Then, continue to work on him!" I sighed and resume in giving him a blowjob as she continued to give me one.  
"This is the most disguising act I've ever experienced!" Beelzebub said as he tried to sound like he wasn't turned on. "No. I must not cum. I must not cum." I began to taste his cum and swallowed. I moved away so I could watch Colleen take my dick with excitement. I closed my eyes and moaned.  
"Suck it baby, suck it!" She sucked my balls as she stroke my dick. I nodded. When I thought of what more I could do to make her happy, it got me so excited that cum began to come out. She swallowed and licked it's head. She looked at me and smiled.  
"My Satan knows he don't get his dick free until he cums in me." I nodded and kissed her. To humans it might be gross, to me, it was heaven.

We stood up. "Are we finish with our sexual torture with Beelzebub?" I asked as we looked at him and she shook her head.  
"I want more." I shook my head.  
"She's greedy tonight." I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "What's next?" She began to untie his hands and feet from the chair.  
"You get on all 4s." She ordered Beelzebub and he sighed. He got on all 4s. She touched my dick. "You're putting him in his ass. Remember, he hates gay sex." She came to Beelzebub and lifted up his head and pointed at him. "You will hate it when gives you anal sex. You will feel disguised and horrific. Got it?" He nodded. "He won't stop until he cums in your ass." She looked at me and kissed me. "Whenever you're ready darling." I began to pound his ass. "Just imagine him being me." She whispered in my ear. "Imagine me screaming and moaning with pleasure as you take your long and hard dick and pound it into my ass." I closed my eyes and began to moan as I pictured it. "I need you to go faster and deeper. My ass needs your nice looking dick." I went harder and faster.

"Master Satan, take pity on me!" I heard Beelzebub cry. I ignored him and kept going. "Satan, don't let her rule over you!"  
"Oh, but could you resist me, my dear?" She began to get undressed as I watched her. "Could you really resist this body that you've created for you?" I began to touch her again and she shook her head. "You will know when you get this body." She got on the floor and laid beside Beelzebub. He looked at her confused. She smiled at him and began to masturbate. "Don't enjoy it, do you? But he's good at what he does." She closed her eyes and began to moan. I think we were _both _trying not to enjoy this. I wanted her body and I wanted it bad. I closed my eyes and began to imagine Colleen's ass. She opened her eyes and looked at Beelzebub. She touched his face.  
"I don't hear you having any pain." He swallowed.  
"Satan, that's enough! It hurts too much. Give me mercy! Forgive me for what I did to Colleen! Be better than God!"

I watched as they began to kiss. I shook my head and watched as he played with her breasts. Wait, that was _my _body and not his. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. "Your demon just kissed me and touched me, what are you going to do about it?" I nodded and made him get in front of me.  
"You're sucking my dick."  
"But, Master Satan!" I gave him a look.  
"If you don't, I'll torture you worse than Colleen would." He sighed and began to suck my dick. Colleen got on my mouth and I began to eat her out. She closed her eyes and moaned. She began to rock her pussy back and forth in my mouth.  
"You're the best. You're the fucking best." I heard her moan. I think we both came at the same time. She collapse on the floor next to me and was breathing heavy. I looked down at Beelzebub and he smiled. I shook my head.  
"That tasted horrible!" I heard him say and I nodded.  
"Don't you ever touch Colleen or kiss her again!" I came closer to him. "Good job, you may leave now." He nodded and left.

I looked at her on the floor and traced her breast. "You did a great job tonight, baby." She looked at me and shook her head. I put my mouth on her breast while rubbing it.  
"I know Beelzebub was enjoying it even though he acted like he wasn't." I shrugged.  
"How do you feel now?" She smiled and traced my lips. I kissed her finger.  
"Much better. No one makes me feel good as fast as you do."  
"That's why we need to be together. Forget the humans, just you and me." She smiled.  
"Will _our _love be worth it?" I moved my body closer to her and looked into her eyes.  
"No love will be better than ours." I began to kiss her lips, neck and throat. I licked my finger and began to masturbate her.

"Satan, what should I do?" I looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you want to do? Work?" She shook her head and got up. I watched her get into her pajamas.  
"No, WV isn't a good place for a person with 2 disabilities to find a job." I nodded.  
"The only other option you have is college." She crossed her arms.  
"What would I study there?"  
"Why don't you explore your options and make a decision." She nodded.  
"Good idea." I stood behind her and gave her a kiss.  
"Feel tired yet?" She looked at me as I put my hand on her ass.  
"You want to fuck, don't you?"  
"When do you think I ever don't?" I took her hand and we went into her bedroom.

I went back to Hell and all the demons began to clap. "Bravo! Bravo! Good job!" I bowed.  
"Thank you. Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Colleen deserves some of it as well." They nodded.  
"If she ever needs to practice sexually torture a human again, we _all _volunteer." I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that. I hope this business between her and Lennie are over. I'm tired of watching him hurt her." They nodded.  
"If he does?" Natas asked and I looked at him.  
"If he does, I'm going to have no choice, but to get involved."

"Satan, you shouldn't be here." Colleen told me as I was walking with her to her classes.  
"I just need to make sure my baby is okay. There's no harm in that, is there?" She frowned. "Someone needs to show you where to go."  
"I suppose you know where all my classes are?" I nodded.  
"You act like this is the first time I've been on this campus. It's not."  
"So, you were interested in someone else?" It was my turn to frown at her.  
"Now baby, don't get jealous. You know you're my number 1 girl. If you weren't, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss. Someone walked right by us. We exchanged looks and slowly looked back. I was going to grab her, but she was already making her way to him.

"I should have knew you would be here." She signed and voiced.  
"How are you?" He signed and voiced back. She stared at him and smacked him.  
"How fucking dare you. You're going to actually stand there and act like nothing happened?" I could see students looking at her puzzled. I closed my eyes and went to her.  
"Colleen, don't. He's not worth it."  
"You even think about coming near me, I'll fucking kill you!" I lead her away and looked at Lennie with sympathy.

That night, I saw something in her eyes I've never seen before. They scared me. "Satan, if I wanted to be evil, would you let me?" I saw nothing but black and passed out. The next thing I was feeling was water dripping on my body and hearing her concerned voice. "Satan, are you okay? Satan baby, talk to me!" I looked at her.  
"I thought I heard you say you wanted to be evil?" She sighed and looked at me.  
"If you don't want me to be evil, I won't." I shook my head.  
"What kind of evil, my dear?" She helped me to sit up and stood up. She looked at the bath water and got back into the tub. I saw the craziness in her eyes again.  
"What do you think of me bathing in Lennie's blood?" I stared at her and swallowed.  
"Now my darling, you shouldn't think of such evil thoughts!" She looked at the bath drain. "He deserves to die for what he did to me." She put the water on her breasts and I could almost see her imaging it was blood. I took a puff sponge and began to bath her.  
"Do you ever think or fantasize about bathing in mine?" She looked at me.  
"Do you have blood?" I nodded.  
"Just not the human or animal kind." She shrugged.  
"Why would I want you dead? You've gave me no good reason to want to." I smiled. "Do you fantasize about my blood? About killing me?" I shook my head.  
"The only fantasies I have of us? Sex. Sex and more sex." She smiled as I kissed her neck and played with her breast. I got on top of her.  
"Now no more thinking of blood. Think of us." I traced her lips.  
"Yes, my master." I nodded and began to ride her. "Satan doesn't fantasize about fucking in human's blood?" I looked at her and laughed.  
"We would never fuck in that. There are plenty of more fun things to fuck in than that." I kissed her neck and she began to moan.  
"You're right. As long as your dick is my pussy, who cares where we are."

Sajaiael looked around the room. "Where's Satan?" She looked at the Angel.  
"Who knows? When we're not doing anything sexual, he takes off to do who knows what." He nodded.  
"God wanted me to ask you to do something." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Really?" He nodded. "What's that?" He took a deep breath.  
"Go talk to Lennie." Colleen stared at him and stood up.  
"Surely, you're joking?" He shook his head. "There's no way I'm doing that!" He sighed and nodded.  
"I told him that. He wouldn't listen to me. Perhaps if you told him, he will." She sighed and got up.  
"I'll go talk to him."

"God, what's this errand of me talking to Lennie? Have you lost the last sense of your mind?" He frowned.  
"I'll make a deal with you. If you can _honestly_ tell me you have no more feelings for Lennie, you'll only have to talk to him one time. _But, _if you are found to still have feelings for him, you will continue as long as I need you to." She threw her head back.  
"Is it because I'm still having sex with Satan?" He shook his head.  
"Lennie needs to know about me. If you want to have my blessing with him, he needs to be part of this family." She sighed.  
"I'll do what I can. What if he won't talk to me?" God nodded.  
"If he doesn't listen to you, blame me and Sajaiael."

Colleen saw Lennie. "Can we just have a conversation?" She signed and voiced.  
"Didn't you threaten me a week ago?" He signed and voiced back. She sighed.  
"Just tell me, why did you turn me away?" He shook his head.  
"You were busy becoming too obsessed with me. You needed a life and now look, you have one." She continue to walk him to his car.  
"Well, I have class. Nice talking to you, Mr. Snap." She shook his hand. As she was making her way to her class. God stood in front of her.  
"What is it that I see?" She wiped away a tear. "You still have more feelings for him. I knew it! You will talk to him for as long as I tell you to." She shook her head.  
"This isn't fair."  
"Want to really disobey me?" She sighed.  
"No. I'll do it."

"Demons, I need your help." The demons were gathered around me as I sat on my throne. "I want Lennie 100% wiped out from Colleen's heart. Only _I _should be in there." They raised their eyebrows.  
"We thought Satan doesn't get jealous?" I frowned.  
"It's not jealously. I don't trust him. He turned her away and picked the army over her. He's not as good and perfect as she thinks he is." The demons nodded.  
"What about doing something dangerous?" A demon named Abaddon spoke up. We all turned to look at him. "You know how she talks about God and believes in him." He rolled his eyes and I nodded. "Why don't you ask her to choose between Lennie and God? She picks Lennie, we can make him have an 'accident' later. Making her fully yours." I smiled. "She picks God, you know her heart will be wiped out of Lennie." I stood up and nodded.  
"Good job, Abaddon."

"Lennie, I have a favor to ask of you." He turned to look at me.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We both know you're tired of Colleen. She's becoming worse obsessed over you." He nodded.  
"I suppose you have something to stop that?" I nodded.  
"I know her better than you. How about you asking her to choose between you and God?" He slowly looked at me.  
"Me or God?" I nodded. "Satan, that's low, even for you!" I shrugged.  
"I'm just trying to help an obsessed woman get over you." He paused as he was searching for something in one of his notebooks.  
"And if she should pick me?" I smiled.  
"One thing at a time. If she picks God, you'll be free from her forever." He looked at me and sighed.  
"Are you sure this is the only way?" I nodded. "Then, I guess, I'll ask her." I smiled.  
"Thank you. As a way reward for your hard work, I'll give you the best job there is."  
"And that is?"  
"You'll become a famous filmmaker."

"Colleen, I'm just curious. If you were asked to choose between Lennie and God, who would you have picked?" She looked at me confused.  
"Why would I be asked that?"  
"Humor me." She shrugged.  
"I want both." I shook my head.  
"You would truly pick God? How could you? After all of our time together. Why don't you stop believing in him and start believing in us." She sighed and got up.  
"I know. I've been serving you and God. It's not fair to either one of you. You both have good qualities. It's hard to just pick one." I nodded.  
"I just love you and want you to love me the same."

"You haven't gave me a family yet. You haven't healed me of my disabilities. He could." I pointed my finger at her.  
"No fair. You've never voiced to me what you wanted from me more than just sex." She shrugged.  
"You never asked." I sighed.  
"Okay, how do we become a family?" She shook her head.  
"We can't. You're Satan and I'm a human. It will never work."  
"You mean you want a husband and a child?" She nodded.  
"I might not be able to give you our child. We could playhouse by using the demons. Have them act as our children." She shook her head.  
"I want a child that could look like my husband or look like me. You can't give me that because you don't have your own set of DNA like humans do."

"What about God? Why do you think God can give you that?" She crossed her arms.  
"Did you not forget he made Adam and Eve? He put Mary and Joseph together? He's the matchmaker." I raised my eyebrows when I heard that. I looked up and shook my head. I had to try not to laugh.  
"And you think I'm not? I know you're the only woman for me." She rolled her eyes.  
"Satan, darling. We're just fucking that it." I shook my head.  
"Okay, I'll marry you." She laughed.

"It's not just that. God hasn't gave me a reason not to pick him."  
"Oh and I have?" She sighed.  
"God created humans. He knows how we work. You don't because you didn't create us." I threw my head back.  
"Colleen, what do I have to do to make you pick me over God?"  
"Let me get back to you on that. I need time to think."

I laid her to the bed. I got her on top of me. "Who would you pick me over?" I began to kiss her neck. She thought about it.  
"I would pick you over Tom Cruise." I smiled and kissed her throat.  
"Who else?"  
"Brad Pitt." I nodded and took off her shirt.  
"Keep going."  
"I would pick you over any person that's not Lennie." I smiled and we began to kiss.

"Today, you're asking her." Lennie looked at me.  
"Why today?"  
"Why not? You ask her to choose between you and God."  
"Why not you and me?" I frowned and crossed my arms.  
"And make her pissed that I can't accept I'm second place to her life?" I shook my head. "I'm not losing her. Not now and not ever." He shook his head.  
"I've never heard of Satan being obsessed with a human."  
"She's not just a human. She's _my_ human and belongs to only me." He got on his jacket and picked up the things he needed for school.  
"If she picks me, remember, you have to help her get over me." I nodded.  
"We'll work on that because if she picks you, her soul becomes mine. She'll have no choice but to listen to me and the demons." I watched him get into his white van. "See you there." I smiled and closed my eyes.

It was in the parking lot where Lennie had caught Colleen stalking him. He sighed and knew I was right. It was time to ask her to choose. He came towards her. I stood behind him. God stood closer to her, Sajaiael stood beside him and Beelzebub stood beside me. "Colleen, I have a question to ask you." He signed and voiced.  
"Yes?" She signed and voiced back.  
"Choose God or me?" She stared at him. She walked up to him and smacked him across the face.  
"You're not being fucking fair! I've accepted you as a damn Jew and never once asked you to change for me. But you, you have the nerve to ask me to choose between you and God?"  
"Colleen, I don't believe in God. I never have and I never will. You want to be with me, you let God go. It's the only way I will truly 100% love you." She nodded as she crossed her arms.  
"You, you can go to Hell. I'm not going to lose God over you and I'll tell you why. You picked the damn army over me, you turned me away and now you're asking me to choose? What the hell have you ever done to deserve to be 1st place in my life?" He swallowed.  
"I learned how to sign for you. I showed you off to my family and my friends. While the world was ashamed of you, I wasn't. Your cerebral palsy and your deafness didn't come between us. You think you'll ever find someone like me?" She closed her eyes and looked down. It was quiet for a few minutes.  
"Thank you. You taught me a valuable lesson today." We all looked at her confused. "It's up to me to love myself for who I am. If no human does, that's okay. As long as I do, that's all that matters." He looked at me and left.

When she looked at me, I could see rage in her eyes. "I know you put him up to this." I closed my eyes and looked down.  
"Colleen, let me explain…" She nodded.  
"How you prefer Lennie's happiness over mine? Don't bother." She turned to walk away, I grabbed her.  
"You needed to see that he's not as perfect as you think he is. You can find someone better than him. I just wanted to help you move on." She looked at me and touched my face.  
"And you couldn't trust in giving me time? You had to rush things." I looked down. "If you hated knowing that I was so obsessed with him, you're going to like the next part." I looked up at her. "We're done. I don't want to ever see you again."  
"Colleen, we can talk about this. Don't throw our relationship away like that." She gave me a kiss.  
"Good-bye Satan. Have a nice life without me. If you could think of Lennie's happiness over mine, you will." She turned to walk away.

God turned to me and started clapping. We all looked at him confused. He came towards me. "I admit I was worried she'll never get over you." I stared at him.  
"She said that you're a matchmaker. You put us together. Help me to win her back." He started laughing.  
"No, no, no, my little evil one. I never wanted her to be with you. I never wanted to create her for the purpose of being your wife. _You _made it to be that way." He pointed at me. "It ends now. You stay away from her from now on."  
"How could you call yourself God and not support 2 beings in love?" He crossed his arms.  
"You were never to be in love with one of my own. You want to be in love with a human, create them. But stay away from mine." I shook my head.  
"I want her."  
"Satan, Satan, Satan. Remember who she is. She's deaf and she has cerebral palsy. Surely, you remember every sin and every dumb thing she ever did in life. Do you really want an imperfect human, when you can have a perfect one?" He shook his head at me.  
"I don't care about any of that. I want her." He shook his head.  
"If you truly wanted her, you would have never asked her to choose. You just managed to piss her off."

He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds began to form and he looked at me. "A war is coming. A war you started. Remember, it's not on me. This time? It's on you." Thunder was being heard.  
"God, what war are you talking about?"  
"Get ready. Satan vs Colleen is coming to a theater near you." I stared at him.  
"No!"  
"Let it not be shown that God doesn't have any mercy for you." He whispered into my ear. "You had a life before Colleen. Remember that life. Remember it like never before. Maybe that will help." God and Sajaiael closed their eyes and were gone.

I turned to look at Beelzebub. "Is he being serious or is he joking? Did I seriously start a war between me and Colleen?" He shrugged and looked up at the sky. Rain and lightning began to pour down.  
"If he's telling the truth, are you prepared to fight her?" I grabbed him.  
"We must return to Hell to have the demons help me find a way to win her heart back."  
"Master, would having a life without Colleen really be that bad?"  
"How dare you ask such thing!" I pushed him. "Colleen and I belong together. I have all the time in this world to make her mine. I will do so with or without your help." I pointed at him. He swallowed.  
"Let us go to Hell and work on a solution." We closed our eyes and left.

"Demons you must help me!" The demons gathered around me. "We must find a way to win Colleen back!" They stared at me.  
"Means God's word was right." Natas said and I picked him up by his throat.  
"I'm warning all of Hell, I'm very short on toleration tonight. I would be careful how you speak to me. How dare you say God's word was right!" He looked down at me.  
"God's word says nothing lasts forever. I guess that includes you and Colleen." I threw him against the wall.  
"Don't you dare say that! Me and Colleen are supposed to last forever!" I walked over to him and got into his face. "You think I will allow him to win? Have I ever tried to let him win? No. He won't win this time. I don't care what the fuck it takes. She will be mine again." I looked at the other demons. "Mark my words, she'll be mine again." I left the room.

The demons exchanged looks. "We better find a way to get the master and Colleen back together. If not, all of Hell is going to suffer for it."  
"I've never seen Master Satan like this. He must be really serious about her." Moloch spoke up and they turned to look at him.  
"Are you serious? He has been planning her to have the Antichrist since she's been born! Of course, he's serious about her. How can we solve this?" The demons sighed.  
"The only way? Find a way for her to get weak over Satan again. Remember how we did it when she was 13?" They nodded as they remembered.  
"Yep, we made her an offer she couldn't refuse. Perhaps, we can make her another offer she can't refuse."  
"And if that doesn't work?" Abaddon smiled and turned to the demons.  
"If that don't work, we can make a clone out of Colleen and make Satan think he has won her back." They got up and nodded.  
"That would work perfectly."

The demons visited Colleen that night. She looked at her watch. "Took you long enough to talk." They frowned and sat on her bed.  
"Colleen, darling. What Satan did was wrong. Way out of line. We get it. What can he do to make it up to you?" She gave them a smile and crossed her arms.  
"Let me be honest with all of you. I was never really serious about him." They looked at her shocked and gasped. "I was only using him for sex. There has only been 2 guys I've ever been serious about. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Lennie Snap."  
"But he loves you. He's serious about you." Beelzebub told her and she touched his face.  
"I know. But he needs to let me go now." They exchanged looks.  
"Colleen, what can we offer you to make you forgive him and take him back?" Abaddon asked and she looked at him.  
"It's time. I need to be honest with you and myself. I never was serious about him. So, I need to be with someone I am." They looked down and sighed.  
"Everything is on the table. There's nothing you can't ask for." She sighed and got off her bed.

She stood in front of all the demons. "I'm sure you can remember a life when I didn't exist." They nodded. "Go out and have fun your way. Imagine doing whatever you want and when? Do you really want to be stuck with the same human day in and day out?" They exchanged looks. "Isn't there something you desire so much to do?" A demon got off the bed.  
"You speak to us well. Perhaps, we can work something out. If we were to go our way to have our own lives as you speak, what do we get in exchange?" She saw all of them cross their arms. "You're not the one that has to deal with his wrath. Make a damn good offer that's worth it."  
"What do you want in exchange?"  
"We make an exact clone of you. The exact clone of you will do all that Master Satan wants. He'll live in his dream world in believing that he still has you. Don't you want that?"  
"An exact copy? He has been with me since I was 13. He knows my ways in and out." They nodded.  
"An exact copy."  
"Very well. What will I have to do?" They smiled.

They close their eyes and when they got to Hell, they looked at her. "You must not speak a sound. Master Satan knows your voice well. If he should hear it, he'll come and find us." She closed her eyes and began to sign.  
"Does he know what you're doing?" They shook their heads.  
"We didn't want him to know because we know he won't approve. He hates clones. He wants the real deal. If he finds out you're a clone, he'll get on our asses. You do your part, we'll do ours. Agreed?" She nodded. "Good. We have the demons distracting him from what we're doing." They began to walk towards the science lab. "We've made many humans out of clones. You won't be our first. Tell your clone to keep her mouth shut. Do you understand?" She nodded. He looked at the teal blue outline of a human's body. "Get in." She got in and the machine began to clone her body.

I was doing something when I heard the sound of the machine. I shook my head and made my way to the science lab. Many demons began to distract me. "Master Satan, do you think we need to have more toys for the humans?"  
"Demons, what's going on? Why are you trying to stop me from going to the science lab?" They smiled at me.  
"If you don't have any ideas of more toys, what about how to stop the Christians from preaching about God? How you're better."  
"Demons..."  
"Or what else can we do to make the world ready for us?" They were all looking guilty as sin. I shook my head and crossed my arms.  
"Step aside or I'll make you." They sighed and step aside.

I stared as the demons and the 2 Colleen's froze and looked at me. I crossed my arms and nodded. "Normally, I wouldn't give a shit that the demons are cloning a human. But when it comes to Colleen, she's not the one to be cloned." I rotated around them. "Did the demons not explain to you how much I hate clones? How much I prefer the real deal?" They swallowed nervously. I smiled and touched the ass of one of the Colleen's. "Your ass might feel like it belongs to Colleen, but I know it's not." I licked her neck. "Do you really think you can fool me?" I whispered into her ear. "You know what, I would love to see you try." The demons stood in front of them.  
"Satan, will not a clone Colleen please you?" I looked at the demon and shook my head.  
"Let's show Colleen and Colleen 2 how smart I am, shall we?" I pointed to them. They just looked at me. "Which one of you want to fuck?" They both stepped forward. I clapped. "You did well. I'm smarter. I'll tell you why. Which one of you want to suck my dick?" They raised their hands. I shook my head. "Get to work." I put my hands on my red dick and only one Colleen stood to suck it. I nodded and threw her into the fire. She looked at the clone in horror. "You know, this might be the real Colleen." I pointed my finger at her. She swallowed nervously. "Don't want to suck my dick anymore, do you?"

"Satan, what we had was fun. But it's over." I shook my head.  
"Maybe to you, not to me. My love for you will never die." She sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Alright, I didn't want to tell you this, but I will. Satan, darling, I never loved you." I smacked her and pointed my finger at her.  
"Stop lying to me!" She shook her head.  
"I was only using you for sex. You gave great sex." I smacked her again and grabbed her.  
"Stop fucking lying!"  
"Don't tell me, you didn't do the same? I'm sure my pussy and my mouth were only toys you could play with?" I threw her on the hellfire and pointed a finger at her.  
"My love for you was never fake. It was never for a damn show!" She looked up at me. "I won't let you go that easy." She closed her eyes and stood up. She took my hands to her chest.  
"If you really love me and you really care about my happiness, you would let me go." I shook my head.  
"No."  
"I guess you never loved me and cared for me."  
"You never had anyone to love you and care for you like I have. That's why what I'm doing is so strange to you." She touched my face. She got into my face and looked at my lips.  
"I'm going to fight my hardest to have you let me go. You fight your hardest to get us back together. The only thing I ask from both of us is that we give it our best. Show each other what we've got." I nodded. She put her mouth to my ear. "May the best one win." She gave me a kiss.  
"When does the war start?" I asked as I crossed my arms. She smiled.  
"It just has."


	3. Ecclesiastes

Chapter 3

Ecclesiastes

"Colleen, can I ask why you want to become saved and baptized?" The Pastor signed and voiced. She smiled.  
"You know all people fall short of God's glory. In people's life, it's always something that makes them wake up to the truth. The truth we need God's help living on Earth. I confessed I was not living for God, but for Satan and his army. I'm tired of living his way because his ways are only the path to destruction." She signed and voiced back.  
"Can I ask, what happened?" She sighed.  
"He came to me one night and his words were smooth like butter. He made demon possession sound like a gift instead of the destruction it brought to my life. I fall for it and it costed me greatly." He nodded.  
"Satan's crafty like that. He has been around for a long, long time. He knows how humans work." She nodded.  
"I've read a little of God's word growing up. I confess I didn't believe what they said about him until it was revealed to me."  
"What specifically?" She smiled.  
"The Devil comes to kill, steal and destroy. He came between me and my first love." She shook her head. "He has no love in him and that's why he doesn't want us to love each other." He nodded.  
"Yes. All that's in him is hatred and evil. I'm glad you've seen the light and came to witness for yourself. Do you mind giving out your testimony to the congregation?" She smiled and touched her chest.  
"Pastor Right, I would be honored." He smiled.

After the praise and worship, Pastor Right got to the podium. A woman interpreter took the right side of him. "Good morning, congregation. I wanted to do something different this morning. We have many children, teenagers and young adults that were dragged to church this morning. It's no secret that some of them think," He held up the Bible, "This book is just a book of fairy tales. We have to ask ourselves; how do we reach the children, teenagers and young adults? It's not that hard, really. Do you know why we were called to witness to people? To give God and Jesus the praise and the glory? That's part of it. The other part is we can prove to our children and to the world that," He held up the Bible again, "This book is _not _a book of fairy tales. They probably think these stories happened so long ago that they can't be relevant today. We need to prove them wrong. So this morning, I've asked a young lady named, Colleen Passion to share her testimony. She has some experience with our true enemies, which are Satan and his army. While you might not listen to this book," He held up the Bible. "Maybe you'll listen to her. She'll testify Satan and his army are still working today. They're still against us because we worship and praise God and Jesus. Please give her a warm welcome. Colleen, come." The Pastor and the congregation began to clap.

She smiled as she took the podium. The woman interpreter began to voice for her. "I was not born deaf, but I was born with cerebral palsy. As a hearing child, I was taught how to pray. My first prayer I can remember was when I was 4. My grandma died. I knew she always took care of me and I thought praying would help take care of her. Even after I became deaf, I was still praying just in a different way. I was not raised in a Christian household, so I don't know what drew me to Satan. But I was curious about him. When I was 13, I decided to look him up in the encyclopedia. I didn't have computers, iPads, laptops or smart phones. Yes, I'm that old." The congregation laughed. "I became sensitive to the spirt world and could hear the Angels and God. I guess Satan wanted in on the fun and he showed up to me as well. I would see him in my dreams. Thankfully, I wasn't tempted to expand my knowledge about him by using Ouija boards and witchcraft. I'm sure it could have lead my childhood to much, much worst."

"The first time I heard him speak was when I was 20. I was a late bloomer and fall in love with a human for the first time. I never wanted a man as much as I wanted this one. The demons fed me with the knowledge that he wasn't going to stay. He will leave for the army. It made me depressed and sad to know the first human I loved; I was going to lose. I'm not asking you to have sympathy for me. I'm asking you to understand how I was feeling at the time. I did pray to God for the strength to help me endure the pain and the heartache that would come when he leaves. All he had to offer me was to have faith. To trust in him. Unfortunately, Satan also knew about my situation. He decided at that moment to take advantage of it. When he spoke to me, his words were smooth like butter. He gave me this promise. If I allowed the demons to enter my body, the demons would be feeling my emotions and I wouldn't be. It sounded good, right? Up to that point, I saw no reason not to trust him or believe his words."

"Was the demon possession like Hollywood portrays? No. I'll tell you why. They only show what happens outside the body. They never show how the person is feeling inside as the act occurs. Imagine, being demon possessed _and_ feeling anger, violence and hatred. Those _aren't_ your feelings and thoughts. Those are the demons'. They've not forgave God for kicking them out of Heaven and transforming them from Angels to demons. Until they do, they will never know love, mercy and forgiveness. While I personally never experience it, the Bible also mentions Satan possession. I believe Satan shares the demons feelings because it happened to him too. If we were to compare demon and Satan possession, I believe being Satan possessed is worse. Why? Did you ever wonder why Judas commit suicide? It's possible Satan has more rage than the demons. He considered himself to be one of God's most beautiful Angels. He doesn't feel what happened to him was fair."

"I don't know how much long they were in control of my body as time isn't important when you're being demon possessed. I know a lot of time passed because having them be in my body caused a lot of issues. My family and friends were scared of me. When I tried to explain it wasn't me, but the act of demons, they didn't believe me. I noticed I had cuts and bruises all over my body. It _wasn't _a pleasant experience. I realized by trusting in Satan more than God, I paid more. Had I trusted in God and put my faith in him instead, I would not have lost some of my family members and friends. I wouldn't have cuts and bruises. Hollywood portrays demon possession as something cool. It's not. Take it from someone that has already experienced it. Unless you like feeling hatred, evil, anger and violence, don't allow yourself to experience it. It's better to put your trust and faith in God than it is in him."

"You lie!" A male stood up. Colleen looked at the interpreter as she began to sign what he said. "You've had sex with Satan multiple of times! You love him!" She stared at him and started laughing.  
"No, you're the one that's lying! Satan has nothing to have sex with. He has no penis!" The woman interpreter voiced as the congregation looked at her confused. A woman stood up and crossed her arms.  
"How do you know that?" She held up the Bible.  
"If God would punish humans for wanting to have sex with the Angels by destroying Sodom and Gomorrah, how do you think God would have reacted if Satan actually had sex with a human?" The woman looked at the man who stood up.  
"She speaks the truth. What proof do you have that Satan had sex with this woman?" The man sighed and pointed at her.  
"The Bible speaks Satan's a liar, but it's _you_ who lies!"

"We're Christians that rely on the word of God. The Bible says, 'Nothing new happens under the sun.' (Ecclesiastes 1:9) Using God's word, where has it been known to say Satan had a relationship with a human?" The man stood up and held open the Bible. He began to read a passage.  
"'The Nephilim were on the Earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of renown.' Genesis 6:4." He looked at her and she nodded.  
"But you said, 'Satan' and not demons. So show me where in the Scriptures Satan had a relationship with a human." He looked down.

She nodded and looked at the congregation. "Remember Pastor Right said the Bible is still relevant today? This is one of the many proofs that it still is. How? If you would look at 1 John 4:1 it says, 'Test the spirits to see whether they are from God, because many false prophets have gone out into the world.' I'm testing this man to see if he's really from God or not. If he truly with the Lord, why is it he couldn't find what he was saying in the Bible? It's because he's not with the Lord. The Bible also says we have the right to rebuke such lies from the church." She pointed at him. "So in Jesus' name, the only words you may speak are the truth! If not, I command the demons and Satan to be released from this man in Jesus' name!" He was trying to speak, but no voice came out. "Look at that. If I was a liar, why would Jesus be on my side? People, start praying!" The congregation stood up and began to pray over the man. He continued to struggle, but no words would come out. Finally, he passed out. She crossed her arms and smiled.

That night, Satan and the demons showed up at her apartment. They had their arms crossed and they were looking at her angry. "It's funny. Humans accuse me of lying, but look at one of their own?" She took off her shoes.  
"You know, I can help solve your anger. It's easy." She came towards him. "Let me go." He shook his head.  
"You think you can get rid of me this easy? I put up with you for 23 years, I can put up with you more." He followed her to the bathroom where she was getting undressed. She looked at him.  
"Do you mind? I want to change into my pajamas."  
"Make me move, I dare you." She sighed and shook her head. He came behind her as she was brushing her teeth. He looked at her ass and put his mouth to her ear. "You lied about everything. How the demon possession really went, how we really did have sex and we were really into a relationship. You can fool the world, but you can't fool us." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned around and wiped it off.  
"You really think I'm playing hard to get? I told you, we're done." She was going to leave the bathroom, when he grabbed her wrist.  
"We're done when I say we're done." She looked away.

"Alright, come with me." He followed her to the living room. She got out magazines and began to rip off different pictures of women. She put them on the wall. "All of these women can be yours. Pick one or all of them and have fun." She gave him a smug smile and he frowned. He came towards her and looked into her eyes.  
"I've already told you. I don't want anyone else, but you." She turned around to look at the pictures again.  
"I'm not asking you to date or marry any of them, seeing you can't. I'm just asking, go have fun." He made her look at him.  
"If I do, can we get back together?"  
"Imagine what you can do with those women? 3 or more at once. Gain more souls for your kingdom. Have fun."

The demons came to stand before him. "Dark lord and majesty, isn't that what we should be doing while we wait for Colleen to come back to you? Gain more souls for us and have fun at the same time." He nodded and looked at her. He pushed the demons aside and touched her pussy.  
"You know what? I think you have an excellent idea." She looked at him confused. He smiled and put his hand inside her underwear. He began to masturbate her. "I don't think I should be the only one to have fun. You should too. How about I make both of us a fun deal?" She removed his hand and took a step back. He licked his hand and smiled. "Your cum still tastes delicious." She hoped screaming at him would made her less horny.  
"I don't want to make any deals with you!"  
"If you want me to go fuck anyone I please, I think it's only fair you should too." She frowned.  
"I want to try to live right for God. I'm going to save this body for marriage."  
"Since you like challenges, let's make it a challenge, shall we?" She was confused. He looked at his demons. "Am I right? Should she not have fun too?" They nodded. He pointed at her. "Then go and heal her of her disabilities." She looked at him in shock.  
"Satan, we can talk about this." He smiled.  
"Too late, my dear. Heal her!" They began to heal her ears and legs. She looked at him in horror.  
"Do you know what you've done?" He smiled and crossed his arms.  
"Do you forget how well I know you? Not only will you be fucking every man you want, all the women are available for you too. Have fun." He looked at the demons. "Let's go."  
"Satan, you get back here!" He left and she groaned.

The next night, she heard a knock. She sighed and peeped through the peephole. It was a woman. She sighed and opened the door. The woman had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a plaid long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. "I'm so sorry to bother you like this. I accidentally locked myself out. Can I use your phone to call the 24 hour maintenance?" She went to get her phone.  
"Here." She smiled and Colleen was too busy checking her out. She began to imagine making out with her. After she was finished, she gave her phone back. Colleen closed the door.  
"It's going to be a while before they get to my apartment. They have other things to do. Can I hand out with you for a few?" She nodded. The woman went to the television. "Oh, you're watching, 'The Real L word.'" She turned to look at her. "I thought you were a Christian?" She looked down and up at her.  
"How did you know that?"  
"We go to the same church."  
"Being bisexual is something I struggle with." She nodded and sat on her couch.  
"I know. Being anything but straight is a struggle for most people. Why do you go to church if you're bisexual?" Colleen shrugged.  
"I can resist women." She smiled and began to take off her shirt. Colleen looked away.  
"Can you really resist me?"  
"I think you need to get dressed." The woman frowned and came up to her. They began to kiss. _You give in and Satan wins. You want to piss him off? Resist lust!_ She pushed off the woman.  
"You need to get your clothes on. You can wait outside by my door." The woman shook her head and buttoned up her shirt.  
"Satan must have been one of a hell of a person to fuck with." She coughed and choked.  
"I'm resisting you because if we give into lust, he wins. I don't want him to win." The woman sighed. Colleen opened the door and the maintenance man came up to her apartment.  
"Nice to meet you Colleen. I'm Shirley." She shook her hand and left.

"You're not playing fair." The voice nearly gave her a heart attack. She turned on the light and saw it was Satan. "I'm out there fucking different humans like you've asked me to and here you are playing, 'Saint Colleen.' I think I'll stop fucking now." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"You really need to stop having the demons spy on me. It's not really necessary." He laid her back on the bed and put his finger to her lips.  
"Do you remember, darling? We had an agreement. If you and Lennie don't work out, you and your body belongs to me. Since you and your body belong to me, the demons have every right to spy on you. If you don't want to fuck other humans, want to fuck?" He began to pull down her pants and underwear. She stopped him.  
"How many more times must I repeat myself? We're done. Over. Let me go." He pulled harder and she sighed. He began to play with her pussy.  
"Like I've said, our agreement." She shook her head and began to moan.  
"You said you loved me, but yet you don't respect my word?"

He got on top of her and began to pound her. "If you're as strong as you think you are, I dare you, don't moan. Pretend I'm the worse one you've ever fucked. Don't kiss me back when I kiss you." He began to kiss her and she tried not to kiss him back. As he pound her, she closed her eyes and fought as hard as she could not to moan. She tried to put her hands above her head and just lay there. She tried to imagine he was giving her the worse sex she ever had. He turned her over and began to do her doggy style. She closed her lips so hard, they bled.  
Satan could hear, "Mmm…mmm…mmm." He smiled.  
"You know that might not count as moaning to most humans, but it does to me. Try something else." He scratched her back and kept spanking her ass.  
"Cold, ice, winter, Canada…" He looked at her puzzled. "North Pole. Naked in the snow." He turned her over and began to eat her out. "Silent night, holy night…" He stopped and looked at her.  
"I might not be human, but I do know, it's not Christmas time yet!" She smiled and he resumed.  
"Hark the Angels sing, glory to the newborn King." He paused and sighed.  
"I have to hand it to you." He got up and got some duct tape. She looked at him in surprise. "But, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." He covered her mouth. He got back and began to resume. She took the tape and taped her hands to the bed. She tried to have her legs not spread wider so he could go deeper, but he did it for her. _Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum._ She repeated in her head. It was too late, she cum into his mouth.

As she was trying to get her breathing back to normal, he sat on the bed near her head. "I know you're trying to appear to be stronger than me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll give you an A for the effort. You wanted to know me. Here's something to feed your knowledge. Satan's stronger. He knows every trick. He has played many, many games with the humans. I admit I was worried when you became a Christian something horrible would happen between us. You might think we needed a change, I don't. I like how we are. So good together. I'll give you this comfort since you lost. When we get back together, my dick will be all yours. You can give him a blowjob or a hand job and he'll love every minute of it like he always does. While you might feel like you've changed, Colleen. We both know your mouth, hands, fingers and tongue has not. The sooner you realize we belong together, the sooner we can put this nonsense behind us and move on. I'll be waiting for you when you come to your senses." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I know you still want me and I'll keep proving that the more you resist. Have a nice night." He got up and closed his eyes.

She looked back at the time she was 19. How her prayers were so full of rage. The Angels, God and Jesus couldn't figure out why. It took time, but Sajaiael figured it out. She thought God expected her to be over Dr. Daniel Jackson after 6 years had passed. She was feeling guilty, her feelings had not gone away. Instead of admitting it, she would lash out. Once the Angel discovered the root of the problem, he made her confess to God. When she did, she felt like bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. The lesson she learned was to tell God everything. Hold back nothing. She never knew how valuable the lesson was until now. Although she was feeling guilty and shame for what happened, she knew she should still pray about it. She removed the duct tapes from her hands and began to pray. "God, forgive me for having sex with Satan. Forgive me for enjoying it. I did my best to resist, but he was too strong for me. I ask you help me to overcome him. He might be strong, but we're stronger. Thank you for hearing my prayer and forgiving me. In the name of Jesus, I pray. Amen." After the prayer, she felt a lot better.

Shirley was at the mailbox the same time Colleen was. "I know you're not interested in us having a relationship." Colleen looked at her with curiously. "But, can we be friends?" Colleen smiled and looked through her mail. Most of it was junk.  
"I see nothing wrong with us being friends. As long as you know it will never go pass that."  
"One can never get enough friends, especially friends as beautiful as you." Colleen smiled.  
"You're beautiful as well. If I wasn't a Christian, I would want to give us a chance in a heartbeat." Shirley smiled.  
"As friends, can we go out for lunch? I'm hungry."  
"As long as we can go dutch." Shirley smiled and nodded.

They sat at a booth at a restaurant. "If you go to the same church I do, why do you hit on me?" Shirley looked up from her menu to look at Colleen.  
"I can't help it, you're so beautiful. I'm like you. I struggle with my sexuality." She looked back at the menu. Colleen nodded. After they ordered, she looked at her. "Why don't you want to go with Satan? He would be opened and accepting towards homosexuality than the Christians would." Colleen took a sip of her Sprite.  
"It's hard. On one hand you have God who is for good things and is against homosexuality and on the other hand you have Satan who is for evil things and is for homosexuality. It's a struggle. To think we can't have both like Jesus says." Shirley nodded.  
"Why do you think God is against homosexuality?" Colleen shrugged.  
"Maybe because they don't know how to stay faithful to one person. Maybe because it's only lust. God should have explained why." She nodded.  
"I agree. Satan's ways aren't confusing like God's. He accepts homosexuality because of love. He doesn't seem to ask much from us." Colleen smiled.  
"Yet. He'll ask us to accept his mark." Shirley nodded.  
"But, not yet."

"Remember God's word says he knows what's best for us. I don't think Satan's ways are what's best for us."  
"Why not?"  
"If you don't have Jesus in your heart, your ways will become Satan's ways. He's still in rage because he got kicked out of Heaven and transformed into the Devil. His followers copy his way and act out their anger. As a result, they end up being in jails, prisons or killed. God has no anger in him which is why his followers are generally good people like the nuns and the Samaritans."  
"You really understand the demons and Satan. How?" She smiled.  
"I guess reading the encyclopedia paid off." The food arrived.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Colleen looked up at her.  
"A long time ago before I was saved."  
"Was it a bad experience?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"No. She was one of a hell of a kisser. I couldn't get enough of those lips. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted more and more." Colleen shook her head.  
"What happened to make you stop?"  
"God. I realized he didn't make me bisexual. He created me to be straight. Straight is what I must be."  
"Do being with men make you happy?"  
"Can we just eat? I'm really hungry." Shirley nodded and they spend the rest of the time in silent.

"Well, thank you for joining me for lunch. I hope we can do it again sometime. I won't be asking anymore personal questions." Shirley held out her hand. Colleen smiled and shook it.  
"No, I get it. You want to get to know me better. I know I'm confusing. Living right for the Lord isn't always easy. Jesus promised us we'd have struggles, but we would overcome them."  
"Just out of curiously, what are you truly expecting from being a Christian?" Colleen looked down.  
"When you realize Satan's the enemy, you know God's the only one that can help you overcome him. He's stronger than any of us realize. We can't overcome him ourselves."  
"Is he really that bad?" Colleen laughed and nodded.  
"I hope you never experience demon possession like I have. You don't want to understand."  
"Well, I need to go in. Nature calls. Have a great day."  
"You too. Thanks for the invitation to lunch." She gave her a smile and left.

That night, while she was asleep, she felt someone eating her out. She sighed and turned on the light. "Satan, I'm in no…" She stared in shock when she realized it wasn't Satan, but Shirley. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"So, it's true! You had sex with Satan!" Colleen closed her eyes. "Wait until I tell everyone about this!" She was going to run, when Colleen hit her in the head with a pan. She saw blood and closed her eyes.  
"Fuck! Fuck!" She had never killed someone before and knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught. Satan and the demons showed up and looked at Shirley lifeless body.  
"I never thought my Colleen would be a killer after becoming a Christian." She looked up at him. "I thought being a Christian was supposed to bring out the best in people and not the worse?"  
"Shirley was going to go and tell people that it was true, we had sex."  
"And? You don't want them to know you're a liar like me?" He smiled. "That you're so much like me than you think?" She groaned at him and smacked him.

She began to pace around the room. "What have I done? Why did I do that? Why did I call out your name when she was eating me out?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"I thought you don't get horny over me anymore?"  
"I know you like to gloat, but that's not what I need right now. What I need is help. So you either offer me a solution or shut the fuck up." He shook his head and looked at the demons.  
"People just don't believe me. Being a Christian doesn't bring out the best in people, it brings out the worse. Colleen darling, you really need to quit being one and come back to us. I'll bring out the best in you. Before you were his, did you ever commit murder?" She got down on her knees and began to pray. Satan threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe God has made you have my words go in one ear and out the other. Do you really think he's going to help you solve this? You just commit murder and that's like on his forbidden list!" She sighed and looked at him.  
"I'll only response if you offer solutions." He crossed his arms.  
"If only we were together. I would have commanded the demons to clean this shit up for you. I would have protected you so you wouldn't get into any trouble. But no, you rather be on his side than mine."

She walked up to him and began to trace his torso. "Alright baby, I'll give you a nice blowjob, if you and your demons will clean this up for me." He laughed and looked at them.  
"She thinks she can make me do it by giving me a blowjob." He shook his head. "No darling, the only way we'll take care of this is if we'll be in a relationship again." He began to walk around the room. "I've fucked around like you've asked. They didn't do anything for me. Only you can do something for me and this dick." He touched his and Colleen sighed. She began to get undressed and they watched her.  
"Alright, baby. I'm all yours again. I love you and I always have. You're right, we belong together." He looked at the demons. They shook their heads and crossed their arms.  
"As much as I'm enjoying this performance you're putting on; I want you to get on your knees and convince me to take you back." She sighed and got down on her knees in front of him.  
"You were right and I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated you like I have. Instead of spreading lies about you, I'll tell them the truth. How you took care of me, loved me and treated me better than I deserve." She kissed his hooves.  
"Who are you?" She looked up at him.  
"I'm anything you want me to be. Your bitch, your slave, your whore, name it." He looked at the demons and they nodded satisfied. Satan lifted her chin up.  
"Who is the best boyfriend?"  
"You are." He smiled and they kissed. He held up his hand and helped her up. He looked at the demons. "I want this shit cleaned up before Colleen and I are done." He lead them to her bedroom.

"Satan, pound me baby, pound me." He pounded her.  
"Interesting, you become a Christian and instead of going to God, you came to me." She touched his face.  
"I told you, you're the best boyfriend." He traced her breasts.  
"Better than God?" She nodded. She watched as his tongue made love to her breasts and he was squeezing them. "I'm glad you come to me. You'll see I have nothing but love for you. Always have and always will." They kissed and he entered his tongue into her mouth. She entered hers. "Who do you love?"  
"You."  
"Who?"  
"Satan." He nodded and kissed her neck.  
"How long will you?"  
"Forever."  
"Good." They continued to have sex all that night.

Satan put his head on her chest and listened to her rapid heartbeat. He listened as her breathing was slowing down. His finger played with her breasts and he looked up at her. "You can sleep. I'll stay awake to make sure you're okay and safe." She put her arms around him.  
"You won't leave?" He shook his head.  
"My place is with you." He kissed the middle of her chest. He put his head back on her chest.  
"Did having sex with others make you want me less?" He shook his head.  
"They only made me want you more." She closed her eyes. He continued to play with her breasts. "Do humans make you want me more or less?" She was getting sleepy.  
"More." She mumbled and slowly, she fell asleep.

"Satan baby, you trust me, right?" She asked him the next morning. He nodded.  
"Should I not have a reason to?"  
"Why don't you leave your demons here with me? I don't want to be a distraction from doing what needs to be done. You know I'll be here when you get back." He looked at the demons and they shrugged. He looked at her.  
"You did mean it, when you said that we're together again? You forgive me and we can move on together?"  
"If you shall doubt my words, think of this. I became a Christian and believe God's word to be 100% accurate except for the parts of you." She gave him a smile. "God's word said we should forgive and move on. If I don't forgive you and move on, how will I be able to label myself a true Christian?" He nodded.  
"You'll be waiting for me when I get back?" She nodded.  
"You bring me satisfaction that no human has. My heart only belongs to you." They kissed.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." He touched her pussy. "Save this pussy for me. I'll save my dick for you. Imagine how hard I'm going to fuck you when I get back?"  
"Can I, at least, masturbate over you?" He smiled.  
"That you may. Think of me and us." He began to finger her. "Can we fuck one more time?" She shook her head.  
"You don't want to disappoint your people, do you?" He nodded and looked at his demons.  
"No one touches and fucks her. She's mine." They nodded and he smacked her pussy. "I'll be back." He kissed her and left.

She turned to the demons. "Don't you have things to do to help make sure the blame isn't on me about Shirley?" They exchanged looks.  
"We told Master Satan that we would keep an eye on you." She nodded.  
"But what if a cop starts asking me questions? How will I answer?" They sighed.  
"We'll go and make up a story. We'll be back. Where will we find you?" She got down on their level.  
"I want to be here when Master Satan comes back. I want him here fucking me as hard as he can. What I need to do won't take long." They nodded and left.

She began to pack and took off to Danvers, Massachusetts. She entered a convent called, The Nuns of Danvers. They looked her over and frowned. "Why is such a beautiful girl wanting to be a nun?" She sighed.  
"Sister, I want to be closer to God. How can I do that if I'm living in a sinful world?" They exchanged looks.  
"Very well, come on in. You'll meet with Sister Ryan. She'll make sure you're qualified to become a nun in this convent. You're a Catholic, yes?" She nodded.  
"God's way is only the Catholic way." She smiled.  
"Right this way, please." She knocked on a door.  
"Come in." They left.

Colleen took a seat. "Why is a beautiful woman sitting before me?" She nodded.  
"Beautiful women in a sinful world is an attraction for Satan. He uses my beauty for his glory. I must avoid the sinful world and live for God and not men." She nodded.  
"Are you a Catholic?" She nodded.  
"I know many people think their way is the way to the Lord. Only the Catholic way is the true way to the Lord." She eyed her suspicious.  
"Do you know the Bible?"  
"I confess I can't remember word for word or where to find it immediately, but I do know some." She crossed her arms.  
"What did Jesus say are the most 2 important commandments?"  
"Love others as you love yourself and love God with all your mind, heart, soul and strength?" The nun nodded.  
"Close enough. If we ate crackers, what do they represent?"  
"Jesus' body as he was dying on the cross."  
"And the wine?"  
"His blood that he poured out for all mankind for our sins."  
"I'll keep my eyes on you. Shall you make a fool out of me, it won't end well. I'll have Sister Jane show you to your room. Your name?"  
"Can I be called Sister Kayla?"  
"Why?"  
"Paul changed his name from Saul to Paul to have people forget about his past and focus on his future. I prefer the same. I don't want to focus on my past, but on my future." She smiled.  
"Welcome Sister Kayla."  
"Thank you."

Angels cheered and God stood up. "Quiet!" They all became quiet. "I know you think the Whore of Babylon will now represent Rome instead of Colleen Passion. As much as I hate to share this news with you, she won't win." They looked at him in shock. Sajaiael came before him.  
"But God, she escaped and is now a nun. What more can he do?" God shook his head.  
"Unfortunately, until she takes her last breath, he will always love her. He will always want her. Nothing and no one will stand in his way."  
"God, you can't be serious!" Michael said as he held his sword and he sighed.  
"Michael, you know as well as I do. What the Bible has written can't be changed. The Whore of Babylon is Colleen."  
"How could you do this?" God looked at Sajaiael.  
"I allowed Judas to betray my son. I allowed Adam and Eve to bring sin, Satan and his demons into the world. I will allow Satan to have the Antichrist. So don't act like what I'm doing is anything new. Did not my word say, there's nothing new under the sun?" They looked down. God turned to look at Earth. "Because Adam and Eve have brought sin to every mankind, they can either be good or evil. The choose is up to them."  
"Why won't you help her to overcome Satan?" He looked at Michael.  
"You think I didn't try? She was deaf, she had cerebral palsy, she had emotional issues, and what happened? Nothing. Satan still wanted her. He still fell for her. She has to do her part now."  
"That is to resist him?" Sajaiael said. God nodded. "But she'll fail?" He nodded again. The Angel looked away. "Then why should she be a Christian at all?" God looked at him.  
"Remember, she doesn't know who she'll become. She thinks Satan and his demons are just acting weird. She doesn't want to believe they are actually acting weird because she's different. They know. We know, she doesn't. So, she thinks hope is enough." The Angels looked down.  
"And when she finds out?" God sighed and looked away.  
"Once she does, there's no turning back. Either she resists him or she doesn't. Only she can choose her fate."  
"But you know she'll fail." He shrugged.  
"Right now, she doesn't."

She found the convent boring. There was no cellphones, television in rooms and no computer. She had no idea how these people could live with having nothing. She knew if she wanted to stay, she had to play the role. She picked up the Bible and began to read it. A Sister opened the door. "How is your first day of the convent going?" She looked up and smiled.  
"I admit I used to struggle with homosexuality. It's nice not to have that temptation anymore. It's nice to be able to just focus on God." She got in and closed the door.  
"We've never thought modern people today would be so eager and motivated to put God before themselves. You're a remarkable woman to do so." She smiled.  
"Sins are not accepted in Heaven." The Sister nodded. "So to be in Heaven, I must be sin-free. This Earth is only temporary. Our souls are eternal."  
"I wish more young people like you would come to realize that. If you would stay faithful to him, I believe God can use you to reach more young people. Once you get off of probation, I would see if I can bring you along with me on my journeys. You can give out your testimony and perhaps save more young people from Hell."  
"My gifts are not my own. My gifts are from the Lord."  
"Amen. You have a good night. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. May the Lord bless you."  
"Also you." She left.

Satan and Colleen were naked and he was lying on top of her. "I'm Satan, sweetheart. That means I can go anywhere I want to. Your little nun convent won't stop me." She traced his lips.  
"Look at that, my love? I'm winning in this war. You're not." He nodded and began to kiss her neck.  
"So, all you told me were lies?" She smiled.  
"Are you really that disappointed?" She traced his lips again. "I learned from the best." He began to put her in chains and tied her up to the bed.  
"Just for that smart ass remark, I want to punish you." She watched him get her undressed. He traced her legs. "Remember how I told you I would save my dick for you? When I come home again, I would fuck you like hell? I'm about to show you how hard my dick can fuck you." He began to pound her so hard; she could hear the sound of her bones began to break.  
"Baby, is your plan to kill me? I can hear my bones breaking!" He frowned.  
"That's how hard I fuck." He kept pounding her hard and she watch her body break into pieces.  
"Look at what you've done! I'm in pieces!" He studied her.  
"But the sex was good, wasn't it?"

She woke up and tried not to masturbate. While she liked the idea of Satan pounding her so hard because he wanted all of her pussy, she didn't like seeing or hearing her bones falling apart. Being hearing never made her realize she would appreciate being deaf. As a deaf woman, she would mostly dream in silent. But now as a hearing woman, she could dream and hear the sounds. She also heard how Satan's voice spoke. Just remembering how his voice sounded was making her horny again. Her fingers and her hand was going to her pussy again. She grabbed the Bible and hoped for a distraction. When she opened it, she read, "Gentleness, self-control; against such things there is no law." Galatians 5:23.  
"Perhaps, I should try other things before I masturbate. Even if it's a form of self-control." She told herself.

She took out her iPod, she concentrated on the music and the words. It was going fine until it landed on, 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones. She hurried to delete it from her YouTube playlist. When her ears were tired of hearing music, she began to pray. "God, you are the creator of dreams. Help me to resist seeing Satan in mine. Together we're stronger. Use my testimony to help those struggling to resist from Satan and all of his traps. In Jesus' name, I pray, Amen." As she laid in bed, she decided to focus on one of her favorite memories. It was where she was in one of her blue jean jackets, red hood shirt and blue jeans. She was laying on the ground and looking up at the stars and the moon. It was warm from the fire she built in the campground. She was listening to, "That's Just the Way It Is" by Phil Collins. She could remember feeling so much gratitude because she didn't have cerebral palsy anymore and could go camping and fishing. She was also grateful she was hearing, so she could hear the music and the wolves howling at the moon. As she continued to focus on the memory, she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning and tried not to make a face when she saw the oatmeal on the table for breakfast. She has never ate oatmeal in her life. She closed her eyes and pretended it was cereal or something. Sister Ruby looked at her. "Sister Kayla, how was your first night?" She smiled at her.  
"I believe God wanted my full attention because I had a dream of Satan last night. After the horrible dream, I prayed. I knew God answered my prayer because I was able to dream good after that." She nodded.  
"Satan attacks all of us in different ways. He must be full of rage that he can't use your beauty anymore for his glory. You're now using your beauty for God's glory." She smiled and nodded. "Sister Caroline shared with me that you struggle with homosexuality before coming to our convent." She nodded.  
"That's another reason I escaped to here. Temptation will not be found here."  
"I'm impressed with your honesty. She asked me to have you join with her to her journeys and speak to the young people. Normally, I would wait until your probation is over. However, the young people need to know your testimony now. Perhaps, you can save souls from damnation. So, when Sister Caroline goes to her next journey, you will join her."  
"I know should I let you down, I really let God down."  
"You will prove to us all, if God is really in your heart or not." She looked at the other nuns. "We eat in silent now." They all ate in silent.

"I think God brought you to see if we could pass temptation." Sister Caroline told her and she looked at her puzzled.  
"Why do you think that?" She looked straight ahead.  
"You're just so beautiful. I bet you have both men and women hitting on you?" She nodded.  
"I do. But I prefer not to give into lust. That's Satan's world and not ours."  
"How do you resist the temptation?" She asked as she began to move her free hand to her leg. She looked at her in shock.  
"What…what are you doing?"  
"The Bible says to test every spirit to know rather they are with him or not. Consider this my test." She swallowed. "How long has it been since you had a dick in there?"  
"How did you know?" She laughed.  
"Please a beautiful woman like you a virgin?" She laughed more. "Come on, you don't fool me." She nodded.  
"It's been 3 years." Sister Caroline looked at her in shock.  
"Are you serious?"  
"With God, you have to be." She moved her hand to her pussy.  
"Who do you want to be with more? Men or women?"  
"Men, you have to live right for God." She began to rub her breast.  
"If you're so about God, why are you allowing me to touch you?" She took her one of her fingers and began to suck it.  
"Maybe I want to tempt you as well." She put her hand under her underwear. "Finger me."

She pulled the truck to the side of the road. She looked at her. "Can I eat you out? It's been a long time." She smiled and nodded. The nun began to eat her out and she moaned.  
"You like eating women?" She nodded.  
"The way the pussy smells when it's aroused and the way the woman looks when she cums. No better thing." Colleen laid down and the nun continued.  
"I want to kiss you." She got up and they began to kiss. Soon, the truck was full of smoked windows and smelled like sweat and sex. Colleen sighed.  
"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" She frowned.  
"No. I have no reason to."

They continued to drive and they pulled up to a church. "It's late, I don't think the church is opened." The nun showed the keys.  
"I have the key. Come." She got out and they gathered their belongs. "This church has beds we can sleep in." As they were walking their way towards the front of the church, Satan and his demons appeared. He crossed his arms.  
"Do you really think I don't have followers everywhere?" He looked at Sister Caroline. "I kept my agreement; I trust you'll keep yours?" She nodded.  
"She was very good at sex." Colleen stared at her.  
"You fucking sold me out?" She shrugged.  
"You're not coming back to the convent, if you do, I'll tell everyone the truth. How you've been having a sexual relationship with Satan. You belong with him and not with us." She turned to walk away.

Colleen was still staring at the door in shock. "God's people weren't supposed to act like this!" Satan took the podium and the demons took the pew.  
"Today's lecture? God's people. Colleen, please be a dear and take a seat so I can preach." Colleen sighed and took a seat. He smiled. "Thank you. Let's review the Bible, shall we?" A picture show started. "Judas, one of God's own chosen disciple, but betrayed Jesus. Barabbas who the Jews rather have freed that was actually guilty of something, rather than Jesus who was guilty of nothing. God's own word says that homosexually is wrong. Did he ever explain why? Marriage? Please like straight people don't have problems of their own. Babies? Some people can't have kids. So, what's really God's excuse?" She sighed and crossed her arms.  
"In God's word we have cannibalism, murder, rape, incest, and adultery. In Satan's word, what do we have?" She frowned. "So, my dear Colleen, what would have made you believe God's people would have been better than mine?" She shook her head.  
"You haven't wrote a Bible in your own words." He nodded and came closer to her.  
"But have I wanted you to do cannibalism, murder, rape, incest or adultery?"  
"I killed Shirley." He nodded.  
"But that was your own decision and your own choice. I didn't tell you to do that." She sighed. "Again, why are God's people so wonderful more than us?" She stood up and took the podium. Satan took a seat at the pew and crossed his arms.

"Okay, you have a good point. I shouldn't have been expecting God's people to be, 'perfect.' However, there are a few things you forget. First, while God's people might be imperfect, guess what? So am I. At least they will be understanding of sins, mistakes, failures, faults and flaws."  
"Really? What did they say when you were bisexual? Did they cheer and say they loved you anyway? Or did they try to change you?" He gave her a smug smile.  
"Second, while God's people might not be perfect, they didn't do what you did. I never wanted a human in my life until I met Lennie Snap. Instead of supporting my decision and my choice, you had to come between us." He stood up.  
"Colleen, wouldn't you agree if a person really loves another, they would want the best human for them?" When she said nothing, "Would they?" He challenged again.  
"Your point?"  
"I loved you enough to say Lennie wasn't good enough." He came closer to her. He took her hands into his. "Tell me, before Lennie, what did I ever do that was so wrong?" He rubbed his nose on her face. "Did I ever show you anything but love? The Bible talks about forgiveness, yet you don't give it to me?" She threw her head back.  
"I've told you, I never loved you." He let go of her and looked around the church.  
"You would lie in the house of God?" She frowned.  
"I'm telling the truth, I never loved you!" He nodded.  
"Then answer me this. Every orgasm I gave you, was that a lie too?" She groaned. "Was it?" She shook her head.  
"No. You _do _make me feel good. But sex is cheap." He nodded.

"I suppose it was _God_ that healed you of your disabilities and not me?" He touched his ear as he wanted for a response. "No response. Interesting. I think the general population will find this embarrassing." She looked at him confused. "I've shown you love more than you have to me. Even when I do things for you, it's not enough?" She looked down.  
"You can't make a human love you." He came behind her and began to touch her body.  
"But you do." He whispered and began to kiss her neck. "You just won't admit it." She turned around to face him.  
"Tell me, if I really loved you, why did I want Lennie over you?"  
"Is want you want from me is to be human? Fine, pick a human for me to play."

Colleen walked over to him and began to kiss him. She put her hand on his dick. "How about we stop talking and just fuck? I want this dick inside of me." He touched her hand that was on his dick.  
"You have no idea how much I want my dick inside of your mouth, your pussy and your ass. But I can't have you take advantage of me anymore. I want you to be mine." He touched her face. "While you might want sex and that's it, I want more than that." She let go of his dick and pulled away.  
"What if I won't give that to you?"  
"Just tell me, what can I do or say to make you give it to me?"  
"God said we can't serve 2 masters. I'm not done giving God a chance yet." He threw his hands in the air.  
"Are you fucking serious?" She looked up at the ceiling.  
"Language!" He shook his head.  
"You still think he can love you and want you better than I can?"

He closed his eyes and a gun came into his hands. He gave it to a demon. "I want you to ask me to choose. Her or me." He stared at him.  
"Satan!" The demon exclaimed and shook his head. Satan looked at her.  
"Jesus isn't the only one who will die for you. I would too." She looked at him in shock.  
"Satan! Stop this right now!" She exclaimed. He looked at the demon.  
"Now!" The demon sighed.  
"Satan would you die for this human?" He nodded.  
"Now shoot me." The demon and Colleen looked at him in shock.  
"Demon ignore him!" Colleen told him.  
"Do it!" The demon sighed and shoot him.

He fall to the ground and Colleen kneeled down to hold him. "Why did you do something stupid like this? You know you can't stay dead!" He looked at her and touched her face.  
"No, but I would do it for you." She shook her head.  
"We never asked Jesus to die for us. I never would have and I would never ask you to do that for me either."  
"Then ask. What do you want me to do for you?" She looked up and saw the demons looking at her.  
"Colleen, you must love him. See how he's acting without you? See how much you're hurting him? You wouldn't have allowed Jesus to suffer for you like this, if you could go back in time. But you're allowing Satan to suffer for you? You're no better than the people that wanted to see Jesus dead. All he ever did was love you!" She saw the demons gathered around them full of rage in their eyes.

She got up and ran. When her legs and feet were screaming for her to surrender, she found a hotel and booked for a night. The hot bath water was all it took for her to relax and think. She got a towel around her, sat in a chair and closed her eyes. "Sajaiael?" When she opened them, there he was.  
"Colleen, why aren't you dressed?" She frowned.  
"I don't have any more clothes. We need to talk."  
"About?"  
"You would tell me the truth?"  
"Depends." She nodded.  
"Why is he acting like this?"  
"Who are we talking about?"  
"Satan." He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Colleen, God forbid all of us to talk about it. Even Satan and his army aren't allowed." She crossed her arms.  
"So, there's a reason he's acting like this?"  
"All I can tell you is that yes. He's not acting like this on purpose." She got up and looked out the window.  
"Just answer me one more question. Is his feelings towards me real?" He looked down. She looked at him. "Are they?"  
"Yes." She shook her head.  
"They won't go away, will they?"  
"I don't think so."

She was sitting in a coffee shop when she began to browse through the internet. She found something that seemed interesting. The headline read, "Arnold Sweep claims, 'End of Days' might be true after all!" She was puzzled and read the article. "Arnold Sweep claims to have met Satan and he told him the movie, 'End of Days' wasn't a movie, but based on true events. Unlike the movie, he wouldn't give out any details about the woman. 'He doesn't want me to find her.' Arnold was quote in saying." The article went on to include a comment from a famous Christian evangelist, Franklin Jam. "'Satan might be hiding her to protect her. If such woman does exist, may God help us all.' We asked him who he thought the woman could represent. 'She could represent the Antichrist's mother.' Franklin explained. 'Or it might be something worse. We don't know. It's the first we've heard of it.'" She was puzzled. It couldn't have meant her, could it?

Since Sister Caroline took the truck, she had no choice but to hitchhike. She shook her head as she sticked out her thumb. One good advantage? She was beautiful now. She cut off the long blue dress and made it shorter. She pulled it down to show a little bit of her chest. It didn't take long for a car to stop. While she would personally prefer it to be a woman, she was just grateful a car stopped. She said a small prayer as she got into his car. "What's a sweet thing like you, doing all alone?" He touched her leg. She removed it.  
"I'm not into men."  
"I can pick up a woman for us." She rolled her eyes.  
"I just would like to keep traveling." He pulled over and began to touch her. "Will you quit it?" He continued to touch her and lick her. "Stop!" She tried to get him off of her. "I'm warning you, stop!" He continued and she looked around for anything weapons she could find.

Colleen and Satan was in the car. He was driving as Colleen looked out the window. "It's beautiful." He nodded.  
"It is. Where are you going?" She shrugged.  
"I want time to think."  
"About?" She looked at him.  
"If it's possible I can love you too." He looked at her.  
"Really?" She nodded.  
"How will you do that?"  
"Pull over." He pulled over the side of the road. She got on top of him and looked into his eyes.  
"By pretending I already am." She began to kiss him and he laid her down on the seat.  
"Oh, Satan." He smiled as he kissed her. "I love you."

The man was fucking her and stopped. He stared at her stunned when she said, "Oh, Satan, I love you." He shook his head.  
"Now I know why you're beautiful and alone. You're a sick woman to fantasize about fucking Satan!" He pushed her out of his car. She was too worn out and too sore to fight him. "I don't want to be fucking you anymore. You're crazy!" He drove off. As she laid on the grass, she started coughing and wiping away something in her mouth. It was too dark to see what it was. She had no idea why he pushed her out of his car. She thought she was fucking Satan. Was she? She was so confused to what was going on.  
"I give up. I'm going to sleep!" She wrapped her arms around her to keep warm in the cold. "If I die, I rather die with nature." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up and saw she was in the hospital. A nurse came in. "We're so relieved you're feeling better. You gave all of us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"  
"Cold." She nodded.  
"We'll bring you in more warm blankets. If you're up to it, the cops would like to do an interview with you. They want to find who did this and hold them responsible. Anyone that did that to you shouldn't have gotten away."  
"Can I do it tomorrow? I really don't feel up to it." The nurse nodded.  
"I understand, I'll let them know. You rest." Colleen went back to sleep.

When she woke up, she pushed the nurse button. "You ring, doll?" The nurse asked and she nodded.  
"Hungry." The nurse nodded.  
"I would say so. I'll bring something in for you to eat. You rest." She sat up and looked around to see she had her own private hospital room. She wondered how she got there. The nurse brought her in some soup, crackers and water.  
"How soon can I leave?" The nurse smiled.  
"Not until we know you're 100% healed." She sighed and watch the nurse leave. At least, she had her own television. She was so hungry that it didn't take her long to finish the soup and the crackers.

"Are you up to speaking with the cops?" The nurse asked her the next morning. She nodded. A man and a woman cop showed up.  
"What happened?" Colleen looked down.  
"I was hitchhiking for rides. A man picked me up. I thought it was nothing until he started touching me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. After he was done with me, he threw me out of the car and I fell asleep on the grass." The cop nodded.  
"Do you know what he looked like?" She tried to remember.  
"It was a bit dark. I can't really remember." He nodded.  
"Do you remember how you got those scars?"  
"Scars?" He nodded.  
"You haven't seen yourself in the mirror?" She shook her head. "You can look later. You don't remember him hitting you or anything?"  
"No."  
"Do you remember his license plate?"  
"No." He sighed and closed his notebook. "That's all the questions I have for you. My partner Danielle wants to take some pictures. I'll give you two privacy." She took pictures of her forehead, her arms and legs.

Satan showed up that night. He crossed his arms as he looked at her. "I'm willing to make you a deal." She looked at him in surprise.  
"Is it because you're feeling guilty about raping and assaulting me?" He frowned.  
"You think _I _did that? No. I didn't even know what was happening until you were brought into the hospital." She frowned. "You think humans are so amazing that they are only capable of good things. Surely, you're not that native, are you?" She sighed.  
"What kind of deal?" He smiled.  
"I know how much you like to write. I'll leave you alone on the condition that you'll write my story." She felt both confused and surprised.  
"Your story?" He nodded. "What story is that?"  
"I'm going to challenge you. Take the Bible and see it from my perspective. Once you're done, if you still have no more feelings for me, you'll never see or hear from me again." She was stunned, but also suspicious.  
"How do I know you'll keep your word?" He nodded.  
"What can I do to convince you?" She got off the bed and came to him.  
"What about this? Let me go to Hell and write your story. You are not to talk to me for any reason. But you can see me. Until the story is written, _I'm _the queen of Hell." He stared at her in shock.  
"_You _want to be the queen of Hell?" She nodded and he nodded back. "Very well. Let's go."

They arrived to Hell. Satan gathered all the demons and lost souls to him. "There's going to be a change happening _temporary._ I'll no longer be the one to rule Hell." The demons and the lost souls gasped. He put his hand on Colleen's shoulder. "_She'll _be the one to rule Hell. While she's ruling Hell, she'll be working on a story of the Bible in _my _perspective."  
"Since when shall we have to bow down to a human?" Natas asked. "We're supposed to rule over _them_." Satan sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Do you trust me and my judgment?" Natas sighed.  
"No one can rule Hell better than you, Satan." He smiled.  
"Demon, if you're so worried, mediate on this. You all have control at this very moment how you want humans to really see you. If you don't want her to rule over you, she'll write the demons don't really trust humans. Is that the story you want them to read?" He sighed. "If she shall be a horrible queen, you can testify how horrible _they_ really are. Which story do you want to be told?" Natas looked at her and bowed.  
"It would be an honor to serve you Queen Colleen." She smiled. Satan nodded satisfied.  
"Would some of you like to help me guide her to her throne?" Some of the demons began to follow them.

Satan gestured to his throne. "While this throne is mine, you'll be taking my place. Once we're together, what is mine will be yours anyway. After all, what is yours is already mine." She smiled as she took his throne. He studied her. "Colleen, to help you with the story, you'll need to play the part. I'll give you a choice. You can have long black horns like mine, or of a different color?" She got off the throne and came near him.  
"You said what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. You're serious about that?" He nodded. "Then perhaps, we shall both have a transformation." She touched his horns. "I want one of your long black horns and in exchange, you'll have one of my long red horns." He smiled and touched her lips.  
"Would it please my queen?" She nodded.  
"Deeply." He took her hand.  
"Then it is done. Demons, start working in our horns." They shook their heads and went ahead of them to the science lab.

As Colleen took the throne, Satan studied her again. "Those human clothes will not do. Come, I have a closet full of royal woman clothing." They went to his bedroom. He opened his closet. "Choose what you think will be the best to fit Hell's queen." She browsed through some of them. She looked at one of the dresses.  
"Satan, why do you have a red wedding dress in your closet?" He smiled and looked at her.  
"If we shall ever become married, this is the dress I want you in." She put it up to her in the mirror.  
"Do you mind for the demons to make it into a small top and a medium pants?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Why?" She looked at him and touched his face.  
"All people should know, I'm your wife." He shook his head.  
"Not yet. But soon, you will be. I agree. Let all of Hell know together, we're one." She nodded and they kissed.

She went to sit on the throne for the 3rd time as Satan looked her over. "You're ready to be my queen. Will you be needing anything else before I shall leave you to it?"  
"A laptop and of course, the Bible." He nodded and closed his eyes. Both appeared in his hands and he gave them to her. "Anything else, the demons will be more than happy to help." He called Natas. "Remember what I've told you. How do you want humans to really view you? I trust you will be her right-handed demon as you were to me?" He nodded. "Anything she wants; she gets, right?" He nodded. "Good." He turned to her. "When you're done, you must let me read your work."  
"You won't stay and help?" He smiled.  
"No, this is your project and not mine. I'm sure you'll do fine. See you when you're done." He picked up his pitchfork and some demons followed him out of the throne room.

"What will he be doing now?" She asked Natas. He looked at her.  
"Now? He'll be focusing on Earth and humans. You'll be giving him a load off. Would my queen be needing anything?"  
"Do you have Sprite and a few snacks around here?" He nodded.  
"They will be delivered to you right away." He went to get them. She looked around his throne room. She could see many humans on television sets. When she saw she was alone in the room, she picked up the remote.  
"Satan." The television showed Satan and his demons in a business meeting. She nodded. "That's enough." Satan and his demons disappeared from the television screen.  
"I didn't realize you would miss him." Natas came in with the drink and snacks. She smiled and got back on the throne.  
"I was just making sure he was gone." He nodded.  
"If you say so."

She looked at the laptop. On the front of it had a picture of Colleen putting her arms around Satan's neck inside of a black heart. They were both smiling. She rolled her eyes. He couldn't be serious. She was afraid to look at what the desktop picture looked like. She was puzzled, when she saw it had to have a password to enter into it. She sighed. "Natas!" He came running in and bowed.  
"My queen?"  
"What's the password to log in?"  
"SatanlovesColleen." She shook her head.  
"I'm changing that!" Once she opened it, she saw the desktop had a collage of nude pictures. One of them of her fully naked. Others pictures were of Colleen and Satan in different sexual positions. She shook her head. She began to browse nature photos and choose one to replace the college of nude pictures. She clicked on Microsoft Word and began to type. When she was looking up how to spell a word, she noticed the internet browser was set on onetruegod. She decided to have it set up as DuckDuckGo.

"Natas!" He came running to her and bowed.  
"My queen?"  
"Where should I download my story?" He took the laptop from her. He showed her two different sites.  
"These are the top 2 fan fiction sites. Download them on these two. People will view it, comment, rate it, etc. If not enough people are satisfied with your story, change it. Make it so they're interested."  
"Do you think they'll be interested in Satan's side?"  
"Only way to find out is download it. Work on the first chapter and I'll show you how." She nodded.  
"Thank you." He nodded and left.

When she felt she had writer's block, she went to help the demons rule Hell. She had to find creative ways to torture humans that actually liked torture. When new lost souls came into the kingdom, she had to explain how Hell worked. Most of them were surprised to find her sitting on the throne instead of Satan. "Who are you?" One of the lost soul men asked. She got down from the throne and walked towards him.  
"You're not on Earth anymore. You can't rule me as you ruled people. Be a dear and shut up." She traced his lips. "You're in my kingdom now. The only rules you must follow are to repent from your evil ways and you can live your life in Hell as you please. If you don't want to repent, the demons have many ways to torture your soul. No one will save you or help you." The lost soul man looked at the demons.  
"Surely, you won't take orders from a woman, would you?" She smacked him.  
"The demons bow down to me. Satan told them I'm the one they obey. Isn't that right, demons?" They nodded. "Since you pissed me off, demons, take him away. I'm done dealing with his kind. Give him the worst punishment first." When the rest of the lost souls saw that, they didn't dare to ask her any questions. She smiled. "If you must know, Satan has trained me well. He knows how I'm to rule his kingdom." The demons looked at her puzzled.

A demon came in and saw her drooling over the television set. "Why is that on Satan?" He pointed to the screen. She quickly took her hand out of her pussy and looked at him innocent.  
"I needed inspiration." He looked at her suspicious.  
"You're not falling for him, are you?" She laughed.  
"It would take more than writing a story about him to fall for him. Do you mind closing the door? The noise is bothering me." The demon nodded and closed the door. She looked back at Satan and studied his lips, his ass and his voice. She licked her lips. "Thank God you left me alone." She began to masturbate and remembered how he pounded her and kissed her. She began to scream out his name. She looked down and was surprised to find she had cum. "No. No. It can't be. I can't be masturbating over him. Oh no, what's happening?" She closed her eyes and opened the door.

"Demons, you must install a cold shower in this room!" They looked at her puzzled. "I'm still human and hate that it's so hot in here!" They nodded and fixed it to where she could have cold water.  
"You know, it's weird." A demon said with a wretch in his hands. "It's been 5 months and you never complained about the hot. Anyway, Satan called, he'll be here in a month. He wants to check on you." Her eyes went wide.  
"Satan's coming here?" He shook his head.  
"Are you okay, Colleen? You remember he lives here? This is _his _kingdom?" She smiled at him and hit her head.  
"Silly me. All this ruling must have gone into my head." He exchanged looks with the demons.  
"There's something different about you. You request cold water; you wanted the door closed and you have the television set on Satan all the time. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm the queen, you shouldn't ask such questions." She turned to walk away. The demons shook their heads.  
"I don't care what you say, she has changed. I wonder what's really going on." A demon got off from torturing a lost soul and looked at the throne room.  
"If I had to guess? She's falling in love with Satan." The maintenance demon stared at him.  
"No!"  
"I'm just saying, that's what it looks like."  
"We better prepare Satan. He's coming in a month." The demons nodded in agreement.

It was a month later when Satan came to visit her. "I know I'm supposed to be leaving you alone. Natas said fans seem to like your story about me." Her mind was focusing on his lips, his voice and imagine him taking her. Satan watched her as she bit her lip, look at him up and down in lust and he could tell she was squirming in her seat.  
"Yeah, I'm, I'm still working on it." He looked at her suspicious.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I must be going through menopause early. Is it hot in here or just me?" He looked at the demons in suspicious.  
"Hell has always been this hot." He looked at the television set and the demons caught her checking out Satan's ass as he walked. They exchanged looks. They began to whisper among themselves. "Why is the television on me?" He looked back at her. Her hand hit the laptop and it fall to the floor.  
"Damn it! I'm so sorry, I must be clumsy tonight." She stood on the floor and looked at it. Satan shook his head and picked it up. He closed his eyes and it became like new.  
"No harm." He gave her a smile.  
"Thank you." He nodded.

"Why is the television on me?"  
"One of the demons was curious to see what you were up to." He crossed his arms.  
"You've been me for almost 6 months now, you should know all the demons by name. Tell me which one?" Her eyes went big.  
"Umm.. there were several different ones." He nodded.  
"If I was to call them, they will tell me that's the truth?" She nodded and he came closer to her. "Just one last question. Why do you smell like cum?" She pointed to the laptop.  
"Porn. Surely, you can't blame a girl for watching porn."  
"I'm going to be honest with you, my darling Colleen." He leaned in to see what was on the laptop. He saw she was working on a new story. His head was so close to hers that she could observe his neck and lips. He turned to look at her. "Well?" She had to guess what he said.  
"It's was, um, lesbian porn." He shook his head and looked at her lips. She shuddered. "That wasn't what I asked you. Why aren't you listening to me?"  
"I apologize. Repeat that one more time for me, please?" He noticed she placed her body closer to him.  
"Colleen, is porn all you've been masturbating over?"  
"Yes, yes, yes." He nodded.

"Why are you acting so strange right now?" She put her finger in her mouth and laid back on the throne. He could see her leg rubbing the other.  
"Strange, how?" He touched her bare stomach and made his way slowly down her pussy.  
"I've never seen you act like this." She closed her eyes and moaned softly. After she was enjoying being fingered for a few, she pushed his hand away and tried to control her breathing.  
"I didn't distract you from your work. You shouldn't be distracting me from mine. Get out!" She pointed to the door. He nodded and leaned in to whisper.  
"The sexual encounters you placed in the stories? I can't wait to act some of them out. " When he kissed her, he saw her squirming in her seat and could hear the beating of her heart. "Just a last thing. You should write what turns you on the most about me. Is it my ass?" He turned to show her his ass and she acted like she was ready to bite it. "Is it my lips?" He licked his lips and she copied him. "Or is it just the sound of my voice?"

"The story, it must continue." She said in a low voice. She took off her red top and looked at him. "It's been 6 months and I haven't gotten used to the heat yet. How you do it is beyond me." He hit his head.  
"How silly of me. I forgot, is it my nice thick circumcised dick?" He pulled out his dick and began to stroke it. She looked at it with lust and started rubbing her breasts. "I think for research purposes, you should suck it and feel it. Have the readers know what it taste and feel like." She nodded excited.  
"Yes. As the queen, I order you to bring up that dick to this hungry mouth." He made his way to his throne slowly.  
"If I shall disobey the queen?" His dick was now in front of her. She grabbed it.  
"If you refuse your queen, you'll be doing her first instead." She sucked it hungry and he put his hand on her head.  
"Shouldn't you be taking notes?" She growled at him and stood up.  
"Demons, tape this mouth shut!" Satan looked at her in surprise as the demons did so. She touched his mouth. "You only had two jobs. To moan or speak dirty to me. You failed both. As a punishment, you will cum inside my mouth _two_ times. You don't, I'll be making it three. Is that understood?" He nodded. "Good." She got to work.

After he had come twice in her mouth, she ripped off the tape from his mouth. "Now, be a good Satan and lick his queen's pussy." She laid down on the hellfire and he shook his head. He began to lick her. She moaned. "No Satan. My stories don't do our sex justice. It's so much better being done in person." He looked up at her and saw her eyes were closed. "More, baby, more." He sucked her pussy lips. She touched his head. "Every women in the world will be wanting your mouth and your tongue." She grabbed his face. "But it will only belong to me." She kissed him. He put his dick inside of her. "Now show your queen why you're the king. Fuck me hard and fuck me good." He shook his head.  
"I have no idea why you're acting like this. But whatever the reason, I'm glad."

After they fucked, he stood up. "As much as I hate to leave, I have to. You gave me something exciting to come back to." He got on the floor to see Colleen shaking and trembling. "Remember darling, we're practicing being equals. You gave me orders and punished me. It's only fair as the King, I should be able to do the same to you, yes?" She nodded and traced his lips. He smiled and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't have time for round 2. As the King, I'm ordering you not to masturbate. Not even over me. If only you didn't show this side of yourself to me. This Colleen that's horny and hot. I want her to stay. I guess the only way is to make sure you're not masturbating. You punished me by taping my mouth shut while you sucked my dick. I'm going to be punishing you by making the 2 blowjobs you gave me, your last, shall you disobey my orders. Are we clear?" She nodded. He traced her naked body. "Keep writing sexual scenes between us. I know it makes your pussy wet as it makes my dick hard. When we get together again, we'll have another good sex session." He french kissed her. "Will one or 2 days be enough time for you to finish up a new chapter and I can come down to fuck you?" She nodded. "Good. Expect me in 1 or 2 days." He got up and left the room.

The demons gathered around. "Wow! You're really in love with him, aren't you?" She sat up.  
"Does all of Hell think so?" They nodded. "But Satan doesn't, right?" They crossed their arms and looked at her with a smug smile.  
"Oh, he knows, alright. Why do you think he allowed you to control him? When has he ever did that?" She got up and washed cold water on her face. "How long have you been?" She began to get dressed.  
"I'm giving Hell back to where it belongs. To you."  
"Why?" She looked at them.  
"You're right. Satan was a fool to allow a human to take over. It's not theirs."  
"Where will you go?"  
"Back to Earth where I belong."

She got out of Hell and ran. She was in the apartment when Beelzebub showed up. "Miss, what happened?" She looked at him and poured herself a drink.  
"The worse." He stared at her.  
"What's the worst thing?" She went to the window and looked out of it.  
"I don't know if it was his plan all along or not. Did he know?" She drank her wine.  
"You've never drank wine. This must be serious." She took a seat, crossed one of her arms and looked at him.  
"Oh, it is."  
"What's your next move?" She looked down. She picked up the sword she had for 13 years and threw it on the floor. He stared at the sword and at her. "What the hell happened?" She looked at him.  
"What do you think?" He shrugged.  
"If he came to you now, what will you do?"  
"Wave the white fucking flag. He won."  
"How?" She took a drink.  
"I'm in love with him."

Satan came with his army as he looked at her. He pointed a gun to her head. "You've tricked me so many times." He looked at his demons. His demons were looking at her angry. "You've tricked them so many times. What the fuck is wrong with you?" She threw the sword on the ground near his feet. He stared at it and looked back at her. "What's the meaning of this?" She started clapping.  
"Congratulations! You won!" He looked at her confused.  
"I won? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Just tell me. Did you have it planned?" He laughed.  
"Baby, I don't even know what you're talking about." She nodded.  
"Yes, you do. Tell me if you had it planned or not. I'll tell you what the hell I'm talking about." He sighed.  
"No. I don't even know what you think I had planned." She nodded and took a step closer.  
"You knew me well. You knew words were my weakness. You've been studying me for 36 years including my masturbation sessions. You had to know." He shook his head.  
"I tell you the truth and you won't even tell me the truth." She looked at Beelzebub and he looked back at her.  
"Isn't knowing you won enough?" He finally lowered the gun.  
"What did I win?"

"The war." He stared at her.  
"You mean, we're done?" She nodded.  
"Whatever you want from my life, take it. I will no longer blame you." He looked at Beelzebub who looked down.  
"Why?" She shrugged.  
"Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head and she crossed her arms. "You've been around humans a long time. Surely, you know how to get them to fall in love with you, don't you?" He stared at her.  
"You're joking?" She shook her head.  
"Why do you think I ran? I realized I was having feelings for you. I tried to get over them. I tried to pretend they didn't even fucking exist. I failed."

It was quiet and she could hear the wind blowing. He was looking down and she could see he was trying to find the words to speak. He finally looked up at her. "Truth? You were masturbating over me?" She nodded. "Truth, I was making you horny?" She nodded again. He dropped the gun and walked over to her. He put his hand close to her ear. "I will test you. I don't believe you." She nodded.  
"I don't blame you. What happens if I pass?" He smiled.  
"You pass, you're all mine." She brought him closer to her.  
"Promise me one thing. No one and nothing stands between us." He nodded.  
"I won't allow it. Pass my tests and we can begin." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Pass my tests and I'll be fucking you until the end of time." He whispered. He looked one lustful last look at Colleen and turned to the demons. "Show's over. Let's go." They left.

Heaven was quiet as they watched the final outcome of the war. "Jesus died because of how well Satan is. Without us, she didn't stand a chance." God spoke.  
"We were this close." Sajaiael spoke up and God looked at him.  
"I don't blame any of you. You tried and that's all you could do. The rest was up to her."  
"Hell is coming, isn't it?" God shook his head.  
"Hell has already came."


	4. Alpha and Omega

Edited 8/2020

Author's note: This will be a semi-lesbian chapter. So, if not interested, pass.

Chapter 2

Alpha and Omega

Colleen Passion began to have a dream that night. Dr. Daniel Jackson had transformed into Satan and took her hand. As they were walking through the forest, she noticed they had crossed over to a spiritual realm. The only thing she could hear as they continued to walk through the tall dark trees was the sound of her own fast beating heart. She could feel her mouth was dry as a sign of her fear. When they stopped, he didn't seem to do or say anything to ease her fears. Instead, he increased them when he said, "It will help, if you don't move around so much." It wasn't even in his normal voice either. It came out as a whisper, as if, he was afraid someone would hear them. She watched as he stripped her naked and placed her gently on the ground. She looked up at him in confusion. He just stared at her and watched as the ground began to pull her down. She was expecting to see mice, rats, worms, etc. Instead, she saw nothing but dirt upon dirt as she continued to go downwards.

She felt her body land into a machine. She looked around and saw on her left, the demons were working. When she felt metal around her hands and feet, she looked down to see metal restraints. While she noticed there was glass outside of her face to block any noise, she still tried to scream for help. Now that she knew the demons were on her left side, she looked at her right. There was nothing to see but a white wall. She sighed and laid back into the machine. All she could do was wait for whatever was coming to be over. Words began to drop on her. Evil, pride, self-centered, selfish, etc. She was trying to use her body to kick them off of her. They kept coming. She shook her head and wondered why this was happening. She closed her eyes and tried to get her mind to focus on anything. Music began to play in her head and that helped relax her. After what seems like hours, they finally released her. Once she felt the metal restraints off of her, she sat up.

She saw everyone in the room looking at her. Demons and of course, Satan. He shook his head as he looked at her. She looked at him puzzled. She wasn't sure if she wanted out or not. He solved the simple question by holding out his hand. She was wondering if she should take it. He sighed. "We're not going to bite you, I promise. You must not remember; you've agreed to change your appearance to look more like me. This was the only way to do it." She stood up in the machine and looked at the demons.  
"Look at her, she doesn't even look like she really wants to be his." She wondered if those were her thoughts or the demons thoughts.  
"Beelzebub, give her a robe to wear." She had forgotten that she was still naked. The demon came forward and she stepped out of the machine fully. He put a long red robe on her.  
"Like a long red robe will make you his." She was wondering why she was having these thoughts. Satan lead her to a mirror. She was stunned when she saw herself constantly changing. He smiled as he watched too.  
"Remember I can change my appearance to be whomever I wish to. Now, so can you."

The demons brought in a man and sat him before her. She turned around to look at him. He had a white gag in his mouth and his hands were bound. The Devil came behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "I apologize. The demons need some convincing that picking you as my bride was a wise choice on my part. You need to punish him."  
"What has he done?"  
"Don't you remember? He was the one that challenged me as we were on our way to church. He was mocking me and this family. I've tried to show him mercy by allowing him to join me at my church. Obviously, he denied."  
"Show Satan Colleen, how weak you are." The thoughts entered her mind. She looked at Satan confused as he looked at her the same way.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Now, he will really see she's in no position to be his queen." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Put him on the table." The demons smiled and put the man on the table.  
"Colleen, what's next? Going to set him free like the weak human you are?"  
"Bring out the tools." The demons smiled and brought out the tools. As she was trying to decide which tool to use, more thoughts haunted her.  
"You should have stayed a human. You're not fit to be Satan's queen. You have no idea what you're doing!" The thoughts echoed in her mind. She scanned around the room. No demon gave any hint it was them that was saying it. "Look at you, taking so much time in deciding what to do with this man. We would have knew what to do like that!" She shook her head.  
"Will you stop trying to break my concentration?" She voiced out loud. "I get it. You don't think I'm fit to be Satan's chosen. I want to do what's best for him and this family. If he thought any of you were worth it, he would have chosen you. He didn't. He chose me. If you want me to hurry up and decide what to do, this is how I will do it." She turned to the man. "The world has this misconception that Satan and his army doesn't know how to show mercy. I'm going to prove the world wrong. You will see that it's _them _who are liars and not Satan. I'm going to remove the white gag from your mouth. Go ahead and use all your energy in screaming. Not that it would do you much good. You want to save yourself? Say the, 'Acceptance' prayer. If you need help, let me remind you how it goes."

_"Dark Lord Satan,_ _  
You've opened my eyes to see  
My ears to hear  
I don't need to apologize  
For being who I am  
Or for doing what I do  
I believe you're for me and not against  
I embrace who I am  
Including all my sins_

_I invite you to come  
Into my heart and  
Take part of my life  
I'll trust you and  
Follow you in all that you tell me to do  
Make me more like you and  
Less like Christians  
You'll be my dark lord  
And ruler  
Now and forever_

_Hail Satan!"_

"Traitor! We wouldn't have done it that way!" The thoughts entered her mind. She looked at the demons.  
"So, you rather have Satan risk the chance to gain a member to his family? You rather have the world see the Bible was right about him. He's only about violence and killings?" Satan looked around the room and looked at her.  
"Wife, what are you talking about?" She looked at him.  
"Your demons don't think I did the right thing or made the right choice. I'm only looking out for you. If I truly was a traitor like one of them or all of them thought, would I not instead set him free?" He nodded.  
"You speak well." He looked at his demons. "Enough! I've chosen this woman to be my bride. You either get on board or get the fuck out!" He turned to look at her. "Do what you think is best." He gave her a smile and a kiss.

She turned her attention back to the man on the table. She removed the white gag from his mouth. He kept screaming until he felt his voice becoming hoarse. She waited patiently as they all did. "With that out of the way, did you make a decision?" He looked at her.  
"My God will bring me to Heaven, and I'll be living in Paradise after you torture me." She looked over the tools and picked up a dagger.  
"Today's a special day." She cut his ear, feet, heart, head and lips. He was screaming as she did so. She walked over to her demon children. "I don't want to be selfish and self-centered." She touched her daughter's face. "You deserve to have fun as well. Finish what your mother started, yes?" She nodded and looked at the demons.  
"Fun time!" She began to cut him up and feed him to the demons. Satan took Colleen's hand.  
"Let's get out of here."

They went into the house that he had built, and he looked at her. "Just out of curiously, why did you put a cut on the man's ear, feet, heart, head and lips?" She turned to look at him puzzled.  
"Don't you remember, darling? The first two rituals you've done for me? The only thing I see now was that you were merciful than I was." He smiled and nodded.  
"Why did you allow the children to join in?"  
"Don't you agree? 'A family that slays together, stays together?' To me, it's almost like a vote. We vote as a family. Perhaps, it'll make us stronger." He transformed himself into Jason. He pulled down his pants and boxers.  
"Do you feel up to it?" She smiled.  
"Since you've opened my eyes, you deserve a reward for that." She began to work as he began to moan. He played with her hair.

Colleen woke up sweating. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Never would she think of hurting another human being and allowing a murder to happen. Never would she, even, think of turning it into a family affair. She looked at herself in the mirror. As she studied her features, she had to remember the way she looked before. Her short fuchsia hair used to be long and brown. Some of her white teeth used to have yellow stains and missing. Her lifted up and firm breasts used to be saggy. Her thin stomach used to be fat and folded in half. She looked down at her feet and her legs. They used to have scars from surgeries that were done trying to make her cerebral palsy less than it really was. To most people, making a deal with Satan was something they would come to live to regret. She was not one of those people. She could finally look into the mirror and liked who she saw back. She nodded. "If you think your deal with the Devil was worth it, don't complain you're having dreams about him." She told herself in the mirror.

As soon as Satan had healed her, her first mission was to find out what she wanted to do. One of her dream jobs was to be a stripper. Having cerebral palsy and being deaf had stopped her from living out her dream. The owner of the strip bar in Houston, Texas didn't have to think twice before hiring her. "Strippers earn what the audience throw at them and what they make with private lap dances. Any questions?" She nodded.  
"If I only choose to take the money I earn from private lap dances, can I be picky with whom I want to do it with?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"You sure you want that, doll?" She nodded and he shrugged. "Your call." She looked at the stage where she would be performing. On her first day of work, she was surprised when many people threw money at her on stage. She kept her word and allowed the owner to divide her on stage money to the other workers. They shook their heads and thought she had lost her mind. Sometimes, she still felt she had her disabilities and her body looked horrible. When people threw her money on stage and requested her for lap dances, she knew it was all in her head. She continued to have dreams of being with Satan, but she thought having those dreams were better than seeing him in real life.

One night while working as a stripper, a woman who looked like she just got out of bed, showed up to the bar. "Hey, we don't do homeless people in here." The waitress said and the woman looked at her name tag.  
"Hmmm, Janet…the one who plays the 2 game. You keep Colleen wrapped around your finger while seeing a man on the side. You've been stealing from her and taking advantage of her. Shame." Janet was shocked at this revelation.  
"How the fuck do you know that?"  
"If only, you knew who I really was. But, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Colleen. Let me give you my business card." She gave it to her, and her eyes were wide. "If you tell Colleen who I really am, it won't be pleasant for you. See those 2 guys behind me? They can do a lot to you."  
"Well, she's backstage getting ready."  
"Good, I haven't missed her performance. Now _Janet,_ would you do me a favor by bringing me your best drink and showing me to the best table?" She nodded and guided her. "You do what I tell you to do tonight, you'll get this." She put out a $1,000 bill on the table. "And you'll get more." She nodded. "Now, you may leave and take this $1,000 with you because I can trust you, right?" She gave her a smile that frightened her and left her to only nod.

She watched as Colleen danced around the pole to, "Love Goes Down" by Plan B. She was wearing a black business suit with no shirt underneath, a black hat and was taking them off as she danced. When the lyrics got to the end of, "And girl you know it's true, I'm the only one for you too." She winked at the crowd. People began to throw her money as the woman smiled. Janet came back. "What does our Colleen call herself?" She asked as she drank.  
"She calls herself, 'Angel'." The woman smiled.  
"How much does she charge?" Janet shook her head.  
"Many want her and she's very picky on who she chooses to spend a night with. If she wants you, she'll give you a free sample and you pay after that. She's a hit around here." The woman nodded.  
"Tell her, I'm interested."  
"Will do." The woman nodded and shook her head. After the song ended, she watched as "Angel" waved good night and collected the clothes.

She was backstage changing, when Janet came up to her. "Here's all the people interested in you. I did what you told me; I wrote down the basics of what they look like. There's one woman that's loaded. I mean, she even asked for the best on the house."  
"Most people in Houston have money, you know that." She nodded. "Thanks Janet. Can I get a quick kiss?" She shook her head, gave her a kiss and left as Colleen sighed. She came out and peeked around the crowd. She looked through all the names and brief summaries of each. She was puzzled, when she saw the woman. She wasn't dressed as a loaded woman. She had no make-up on, messy dirty blonde hair and glasses. It was, as if, it was her dream woman. She was debating if she should approach her or not. What if it was Satan? Those women were still hard to find and very rare to show up to a strip bar. She realized she had no choice. She walked over to the woman.

She took a seat in front of her. "I'm Angel, but my real name is Colleen. What are you interested in?" The woman smiled and shook hands with her.  
"I'm not sure what Janet had told you, but I've a lot of money. So, I'm interested in whatever you're willing to give me." She sat back at the chair and smiled as Colleen bit her lip and looked away.  
"Well, you're paying me, so what are _you_ interested in?"  
"Just because it's my money, doesn't mean it has to be all about me. We could go anywhere you want. Just tell me and I'll do it." She sighed.  
"Since you said we can do whatever I want, the first thing I want is food. I've been on stage for a while."  
"Where?"  
"BBQ place."  
"Done, let's go." She nodded and followed the loaded woman.

She wasn't surprised, when she saw a limo. "How can you afford this?" The woman smiled.  
"Does it matter? Driver, take us to the best BBQ place." He nodded and began to drive. "Since you haven't gave me a number to how much I have to pay for you tonight, how about this. I'll negotiate you with a price?"  
"Honey, I'll tell you what. You treat me good; we can talk."  
"Very well."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"What name do you want to give me?" She thought about it for a minute.  
"Barbie, since you're my dream girl." She smiled.  
"How many times have you used that line?" She shook her head.  
"You're the first. Do you know how rare you are? Women like you don't seem to exist." Colleen began to move closer to her.  
"As much as I would love to give you a taste of what I have to offer, I prefer we wait. The more we wait, the more you'll want me."  
"You want to be my forbidden fruit?" She laughed as Colleen tried to kiss her and Barbie shook her head.  
"I mean it. But I promise you, I'll be worth the wait."  
"Oh, I know you'll be." She smiled.  
"We're here, let's go."

As she got out of the limo, she saw many people in line waiting to get into the restaurant. She saw many of them looking at them with curiously. She nodded and looked at the limo. "Everyone must be suspicious about who we are." She whispered to Barbie and she laughed.  
"I know. I get that all the time. Now that you're with me, you'll get used to it." She looked at her confused, but she just smiled. They held hands and walked up to the Maître d'hôtel.  
"If you think you can go in looking like that..." He looked at Barbie and she sighed. Colleen shook her head.  
"Look, she's with me. You shouldn't discriminate how a woman looks. Money is money, no matter what a person looks like." He raised his eyebrows.  
"And I suppose you have a lot?" He rolled his eyes. She took out a thousand dollars and showing it to his face.  
"What does this look like?" He swallowed and let them enter. She nodded. "Thought so!"

"I would never have thought you would be this protective of me." She smiled at Barbie as they entered the restaurant.  
"Baby, if I can have you later, it'll be worth it."  
"Oh, you will. I promise you that." The hostess looked at them both.  
"You do know, we have very expensive prices around here." Colleen smiled.  
"Do you know what my job is? I'm a stripper." She pulled out some cash and the hostess swallowed. "I can give out good tips as you can imagine."  
"I suppose you want the best seat in the house?" Colleen nodded as she began to guide them to the best seats. Barbie shook her head.  
"Why aren't you taken yet?" She asked, once they were seated.  
"Like I've said, women like you don't come around a lot. Sad to say." She moved closer to her. "In fact, order whatever you would like. It's on me."  
"Oh, I couldn't do that. That wouldn't be fair of me."  
"You can make it up to me later."  
"Now, that's fair."

"I'm Joshua and will be your waiter tonight, have you decided what you would like?"  
"Yes, I would like to have the baby back ribs and the sausage. Baby, what do you want?" She smiled and handed him the menu.  
"Same." Joshua nodded and took the menus. Colleen put her arms around her.  
"It's a good thing gay and lesbian has been accepted. I would have been angry, if that wasn't the case today."  
"I was just thinking the same thing." She put her hand on her leg. "What are we doing afterwards?"  
"Afterwards, we're going to the best hotel, where I'm going to be fucking your brains out." She whispered as Barbie smiled.  
"I can't wait to see you do." She whispered back.  
"What do you do exactly?"  
"I'm a television producer."  
"Oh, any shows I know of?"  
"As much as I'm flattered you want to get to know me better, I prefer to leave some mystery into our new 'relationship.' It will keep things exciting; don't you think?"  
"Well, you're already hiding your true name from me."  
"Soon, I'll tell you. Hmmm, what can I tell you to know me better?"  
"How about, how can I please you sexually?"  
"That can come later. I have a feeling you'll know exactly how." The food arrived. "For now, let's eat." She nodded and they ate.

Once in a hotel, they began to strip off their clothes and kiss. Barbie was surprised to find Colleen had a strap on underneath her clothes. "I see you've been preparing for this." She smiled and pushed her onto the bed.  
"I'm always ready." She got on top of her and began to kiss her neck. "Why do you think I said I would fuck your brains out?"  
"Then, do it!" Colleen entered her and began to pound her. After a few minutes, she turned her around and began to pound her even more.  
"I should have knew you like women better than men."  
"No, it's not about women or men. It's about control." She began to smack her ass and she smiled.  
"Then, control me." She removed the strap on and looked at her. "Control me, however you see fit."  
"Very well." She began to tie her up and began to work on her pussy. Eating and fingering. "They said women make the best lovers because they know how to please themselves. Boy, do you know how." She started moaning as she continued. She didn't stop until Barbie came into her mouth. "You like that, don't you, you little bitch?" She smiled as she looked up.  
"You did say I had control over you." She nodded.  
"Let me do you, please?"  
"You want my strap on?" She shook her head.  
"I have something better." As she began to eat her out, Colleen was surprised, when she saw Baphomet in the room. "What's wrong, sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost." She turned around and saw nothing.  
"I apologize. The stress must be getting to me."  
"That's why you need to relax. Focus on me." She nodded and began to moan. She turned around, so Barbie can do the back of her pussy. She began to masturbate, while she did so. Soon, she came. "Now my dear, relax. Sleep. Tomorrow, you'll have a better day." They kissed and she wrap herself in Barbie's arms.

The phone began to ring. She sighed and picked it up. "Good morning, Miss Passion. Barbie wanted me to wake you up before 11 am, so you wouldn't be charged for another night. It's 10 am. Are you up yet?" She had to smile.  
"Yes, that was so nice and thoughtful of her. Did she leave any other message?"  
"Yes. She gave me her number to give to you to use whenever you're ready for another time with her."  
"I'll be sure to give you a nice tip for doing this for me."  
"No, Miss. She has already paid for your bill." She was stunned.  
"Wow! Really?"  
"Yes. You have a good day now." He hung up the phone and she shook her head.

Once she arrived home, she put on some coffee and turned on the news. She took her coffee and sat on her blue couch to watch as Jason Larry was being interviewed by Samantha Carter. "Good morning, everyone. I'm with Jason Larry, the producer of 'Lucifer' and 'The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.' Jason, talk to us. How did you get these ideas?"  
"I like to believe America is finally waking up to accepting different religions and beliefs. We still have some ways to go, but we're getting there."  
"You're an open Satanist or Atheist?" He smiled.  
"I like to think Satan is just someone that's misunderstood. Think of it this way. If this is really a Christian nation, we need to learn all that we can about the enemy."  
"You believe you're an expert on the subject?"  
"I like to think I just have a general idea of him. Who really knows A to Z about him, except himself?" She nodded.  
"Are you going to be making more television shows about him?" He sighed.  
"I would like to make one more. I'm trying to make her accept the main role."  
"Why is she resisting?"  
"I get it. They like to stay in their beliefs and continue to be closed-minded. Not everyone's ready for the truth, I just hope in time, she will be."  
"Do we know her?" He shook his head.  
"Not yet, but I guarantee you, you will."  
"Well, that's all the time we have for today. I'm Samantha Carter with Jason Larry with channel 6." Colleen shook her head.

She received a text message. _Good morning baby, how did you sleep?_ She smiled.  
_Good morning. I slept well. How are you?__  
I'm missing you. I apologize for leaving you early, but I had a flight to catch.  
I miss you too. When do you think I can see you again?  
Do you really want to?  
Of course! You're my dream girl, remember?  
I'll tell you what. I'll fly you up to Los Angeles and have my driver pick you up to meet me. What do you think?  
Will you have time for me, if I come?  
Of course. You'll come first and work will come second.  
I'll see when I can get a flight out.  
No, let me pay for it. I get a discount, since I'm a TV producer. I'll sent you the details. I bet you want to fly on first class?  
You don't have to do that for me.  
Oh, but I want to. You can make it up to me, when you get here. ;)  
Deal.  
I'll text you when I get the flight number. See you soon! Xoxo  
I can't wait! Xoxo_

Colleen looked out the window and saw it was a nice sunny day out. She decided to sat on her lawn chair with lemonade and look at her beautiful pool. She smiled and shook her head. Never would she think of owning her own home and having a pool out back. Satan had done so much for her and yet, what did she do for him? She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him. He certainly wasn't thinking about her. She felt her phone vibrate and she looked to see another message from Barbie.  
_I've got you on the flight for tonight. I just can't wait to see you._ She smiled.  
_It's fine. How long will I be staying with you?_  
_As long as you want, darling. _Colleen smiled and went upstairs to pack. She decided a week worth of clothes should be enough.

A limo driver was there to meet her at the airport. She wasn't that surprised. As the limo was driving up to the house, she was stunned. She has never met a TV producer before and no idea if it was normal to be seeing so many video cameras, a security gate and multiple of bodyguards on the site. While it made her nervous to see Barbie again, it also made her feel excited. A new adventure for her life. As soon as the driver opened the door for her, she went to the trunk to get her stuff. He smiled and shook his head. "If Barbie was to catch me having you bring in your own stuff, she'll be on my ass." She looked at him surprised. "I'm supposed to take care of you. Go right in, she's expecting you." Colleen wasn't used to having someone taking care of her like this. A butler came out and opened the door.  
"Come on in, Miss. We don't bite." She laughed and came inside.

Inside was hotter than she was used to. She guess she could understand, after all, it was wintertime for the most parts. A butler approached her. "You must be the famous Colleen I've been hearing about. Follow me." She nodded and followed him into a kitchen. There sitting at the table was Barbie.  
"Colleen, you made it! If you're hungry, we can eat a late dinner." She nodded and the butler brought food out for them. "I hope you don't mind cheeseburger and french fries for dinner? Unless you want something else?" She shook her head and smiled.  
"No, it's fine." She smiled.  
"After we eat, we can go into the spa."  
"You have one?" She nodded.  
"Come." She held out her hand. She pointed out the pool and the spa.  
"I'm so glad, I've packed my bathing suit."  
"Or we can go in and swim naked. If you prefer."  
"You made me wait to have you. I'm going to make you wait to have me." As she was returning to the table, Barbie smacked her ass.  
"You think you're all that, don't you?"  
"No, I _know_ I'm all that."  
"That you are. What do you think of us dating?" She coughed on her Sprite.  
"Dating? What will people think?"  
"They all know I'm bisexual. You have to be, when you're in Hollywood."  
"Can you be faithful to one person?"  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you here, now would I?"  
"Good point." After she ate, she ran upstairs to change into her blue bikini.

When she came down, she saw Barbie was naked. "I thought you would like to be naked with me." She smiled.  
"You tempt me your way and I'll tempt you with mine."  
"Fair enough. Come sit closer to me." She shook her head.  
"I want to see how long you can resist me." She looked up the stars as Barbie smacked her ass.  
"Then, don't put your ass in my direction."  
"Sorry, I'm trying to make you lose."  
"Then, kiss me." They began to kiss. As the night worn on, they were scissoring on the grass. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you and your body."  
"Not as much as I have." She kissed her. After they both came, she looked at Barbie. "Can we sleep out here?"  
"Do you want to?" She nodded. "Very well." She yelled for the butler. "We'll be staying out here tonight. Can you be a dear and get us some sleeping bags and pillows?"  
"Before I do that Master, a phone call was for you."  
"Oh? Tell them, I'll call them back. There's someone more important." She looked at Colleen.  
"You can go and take it, if you want?" She shook her head and touched her hair.  
"No. I want this to be our time." She looked back at the butler. "You're free to gather what we need." The butler bowed and left.  
"Do you sleep outside often?"  
"No. But, I should. The stars and the moon are beautiful. But I confess, not as beautiful as you." She looked down. The butler returned with sleeping bags and a pillow. They got into the sleeping bags and cuddled up together. "I'm so glad you're finally with me." Barbie whispered and kissed her cheek. Colleen smiled and went to sleep.

The sun woke them both up the next morning. Barbie looked at her watch. "Shit! I'm late for a meeting! Will you be okay here alone?" She asked as they got up from the grass.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to distract you." She smiled at her and shook her head. She took her hand as they began to walk back into the house.  
"If I didn't want this welcome distraction, I wouldn't have called you here, now would I?" Colleen smiled.  
"Then, don't go to work!" She teased and Barbie frowned.  
"If I could stay here all day with you, I would. The least I can do is offer you 15 more minutes with me." Colleen looked at her puzzled. "In the shower." She nodded. They both ran up the stairs. They had sex before they took a shower.

Colleen was still wrapped in a white towel and watched as Barbie get dressed. As she was putting on her red high heels, she looked at her. "I only have one rule. Don't go downstairs in a room with a red door. The other rooms are yours to snoop in. I've nothing to hide." Colleen admired her as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around. "How do I look?" She shook her head.  
"How did I get to be so blessed to have such a beautiful woman?" She smiled and shook her head. She walked towards her.  
"Now, don't you go on tempting me to stay. I'm already 30 minutes late." She kissed her and was ready to leave when Colleen stopped her.  
"Wait." She turned around, a slight annoyed. "Do you want me to be naked," She put the towel down and Barbie looked up and down at her in lust. "Or do you prefer me dressed, when you get back?" She smiled.  
"Surprise me. Oh, I'll be thinking of you all day." She gave her another kiss and left the room.

She decided to get dressed and went downstairs. "I don't know your name." She told the butler.  
"You may call me William. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Am I allowed to use Barbie's laptop?"  
"You can text her and ask. If she allows you to, you can." She nodded and sent her a text message. Once she got the approval, William handed it to her, not before asking her a question. "What would you like to eat for lunch? You can have anything you want." She thought about it.  
"Can I have salad and spaghetti?" He smiled.  
"Of course, I'll bring it to you. Where will you be?"  
"I was thinking of going to the living room and watch television, while browsing on the internet."  
"That's fine. Have fun and I'll see you in a little bit." She nodded and took the laptop.

She decided to browse through her bookshelves and found a curious book. The title was, "Short Writings by the Whore of Babylon." She was puzzled and read through some of the stories. They looked like they were written by a small child and a teenager. Some of them had song lyrics written in them. As she read some of them, an eerie feeling came over her. Where had she read these stories? Where has she read these song lyrics? She decided to look up the title on the internet, but found nothing. She would have to ask Barbie why they sound so familiar. As if she had read her mind, her cellphone vibrated. It was a text message from her. _Is everything okay?_  
_No._  
_Why not?_  
_You're not here._  
_I will be. Soon. I promise. Other than missing me, everything else okay?_  
_Yeah, William cooked me spaghetti with a salad._  
_Oh, and what else are you doing?_  
_I found a book on your bookshelf called, 'Short Writings by the Whore of Babylon. The stories and the song lyrics sound familiar. When I looked them up on the internet, I found nothing. _  
_She had talent, didn't she? _  
_There were some stories that seem like they were written by a child and a teenager.  
That's because they were.  
Did she continue to write?  
She will. I'll be home soon. Let me know if you need anything okay?  
Can't wait._

Since the book gave her an eerie feeling, she didn't go back and read it. She decided to snoop through Barbie's laptop to make sure she wasn't some killer or anything. What she found on it was more disturbing than she thought. The internet homepage was set on onetruegod. On the page was pictures of Satan sitting on a throne. It had a picture gallery. Curiously, she clicked on it. The pictures showed the Lord of Darkness from, 'Legend' but pictures she has never seen before. She was starting to drool over them. She was tempted to start masturbating. She shook her head. "Control yourself." She clicked off the picture gallery as fast as she could. "Calm down." She saw it had a FAQ page. She clicked on it and saw it was ready for someone to type out the answers to the questions. Something she has never seen before either. It was giving her both uneasy and aroused feelings. She decided to sign off the internet and go through her computer picture gallery.

She found a picture of Satan in a hospital and a man on his right dressed like a butler. He had a Satanic Care Bear in his hands. Satan was holding her and she was in a small white t-shirt and a diaper. The men were looking down at her with a smile. Another picture showed him holding her hands and her looking at the camera. Apparently, he was trying to teach her how to walk. She found a small video clip. She was in a white and black dress and sitting on a striped green and white couch. She looked to be around 4 years old. Satan was on the other side. She looked up at him and heard her own voice saying, "One day, I want to marry you!" He smiled and put her on his lap.  
"And you will. It will be the best day of my life." He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was a picture snapped and she was smiling at the camera. She remembered this, but her mother had told her it was someone else. She was curious to see more pictures. When she got to her early adult years, the pictures changed from innocent to pornography.

There was even a video of her masturbating. "What story are you telling yourself tonight?" She looked down at him and the cellphone.  
"I call this story, 'Satan and the Ring." He looked at her confused.  
"And tell me, how does the story go?" She could tell he was sitting on top of her and recording her lips. "Make Satan horny. He likes it." She looked at him skeptical.  
"Does he get horny?" She heard a laugh.  
"Oh yes." He traced her lips. "Over you."  
"Really?" He nodded and got down from her lap. He began to zoom in on her pussy as she masturbated.  
"Go on, how does this story go?" She watched as he spread her legs wider. He gave the cellphone to someone and removed some of her fingers. He began to lick her.

Colleen was nervous as she approached the man at the small counter. He had on a tan leather jacket. A brown fedora hat with a bird's feather. He had a black shirt underneath. His pants were stripped blue and gray. She looked around the room to make sure no one else was in it. He frowned. "You look like you're lost, little one." He shook his head. "Get out of here!" That was the secret. Act confident and not the other way around. She took a deep breath and reached into her purse. She gave him $3,000. He raised his eyebrows and flipped through the cash. "You know who I am, don't you?" She nodded as he nodded back. "Alright, doll. You've my attention." He got a pencil and opened up a book. "Who do you want to have sex with?" She looked at him into his eyes.  
"Satan." He started laughing.  
"You think I can get you Satan?" He laughed harder and she looked down.  
"That's what words around town say. I guess, if it ain't true, I can look elsewhere." She reached for the cash on his small counter. He grabbed her hand.  
"Hey, now. Are you sure about this?" She nodded. He sighed and straightened up his leather jacket. He put the money inside his leather jacket and gestured with his head to follow him. "Let's go." They began to walk down a dark alley. He looked at her. "This is where I leave you. Nice to meet you, if you don't make it out alive." He left.

She looked around the room. It was pitch black. Her heart began to beat louder and she was debating rather to wait or go. Lights came on. "Here at DDE- Devil, Demon Entertainment, we have another human requesting to have sex with Satan." She looked to see a man speaking into a microphone above him. He was dressed as a football referee. She heard chanting.  
"Satan, Satan, Satan!" She saw demons sitting on benches and squeezing their fists. She began to walk towards the man. She noticed below the demons was a chain metal arch. The announcer turned to her.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" She looked at him.  
"C-C-C-Colleen."  
"Well C-C-C-Colleen, we have plenty of Satans to choose from. Come." He guide her to a wooden wall. He waved his hand and pictures began to show up. "Pick a Satan you hope will agree to fuck you." She browse through the different pictures. She stopped when she saw the one she wanted.  
"N 37." He looked at the number and the picture. He nodded and turned to the demons.  
"N 37 is the Satan from, 'Legend' also known as the Lord of Darkness. It was a popular choice back when the movie hit the theaters. He turned to look at her. "That would put you about your late or early 30's." She nodded. "Your last name?"  
"Passion."  
"Satan number 37, come out and meet your opponent, Colleen Passion!" The demons started chanting again.

"Satan, Satan, Satan!" She could hear the feet stomping on the wooden floor. The Lord of Darkness came out with his hands in the air. He smiled as his demons. He touched a few demons hands that went through the metal cage. He looked at them.  
"Who is this mere human that wishes to challenge me?" Colleen reached down inside to find her confidence again.  
"Me." He turned to look up and down at her. He noticed her feet and began to laugh.  
"A cerebral palsy woman?" He laughed harder. He turned to look at the demons. "Someone has been reading, 'David and Goliath' again." He rolled his eyes as the demons did the same.  
"Would the dark lord and majesty not like an easy victory?" The place was quiet as he turned to look at her. She looked down and crossed her arms. "All I would ask since you will view this as an easy win, is that you would, at least, give me 15 minutes to convince you why I'm worthy of sex." After the shock wore off, he walked towards her.  
"You think you can convince me in 15 minutes? Really?" He laughed again. "You, humans, are something." He looked at the announcer. "Do I have time for 15 minutes?" He shrugged.  
"It's your call, my dark lord and majesty." The Lord of Darkness sighed and took a seat at the bench on the right side.  
"Fine, I'll give you your 15 minutes. They start now."

She smiled and got undressed. Everyone watched puzzled. "Okay, I'll bite, why are you stripping naked for me. You think your body will impress me?" He start laughing again. She smiled and turned to look at him.  
"No. I know the dark lord and majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting. Or did I get that wrong?" He stopped laughing and looked at the white and black small clock that was in the room.  
"You just wasted 5 minutes. Good start." He crossed his arms and waited for her to make her next move. She sat on his lap and touched his long black horns. "Do you know why I want you?"  
"Bored? You, humans, have plenty to have sex with." She nodded and traced his lips.  
"That's true. I like to think God had you hidden from all of us to have sex with because he knew how good you would be. Just with one pound in this tight pussy would want more." The demons exchanged looks and looked back at them.  
"Whatever gave you this idea?"  
"So, I'm wrong? Satan's not the best in bed? He doesn't give out the best oral skills? He's not the best kisser? I won't be screaming out his name instead of God's? I wouldn't be lusting over him after this?" He was, now, fighting temptation. He traced her lips and entered his finger in her mouth. She began to suck and lick it.  
"Hmmm…it's been a long time since a human knew how to talk to me like this. Whatever you want from me, you must be this desperate for it." She got off his lap and sat on the other bench on the opposite side of the room.  
"The only desperate thing I want, is to find out if I am right or wrong." She crossed her arms. "You're right. I should have knew. The dark lord and majesty is too strong for me. He wouldn't be tempted by this mere human." He stood up and walked towards her.  
"What do you want?" He got on the floor and began to trace her legs. She pushed it away.  
"No. Satan shouldn't be weak for a human. He should be strong and tough." She began to walk around the room. "He has to rule Hell and Earth. How can he do that if he's anything but strong and tough?" He came behind her and put his hands on her upper shoulders. He lean in to whisper into her ear.  
"Do you think Satan likes you playing hard to get?" He sniffed her. She smiled and turned around.  
"No. Satan has been studying humans long enough to know how to get passed that. He's too smart for this human." He began to trace her body.  
"I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?" She looked away.  
"Satan doesn't need to be tempted like this to be asked, 'What is my greatest desire?' To think I could have went to God. Instead, I went to you." He leaned closer to her mouth.  
"I will confess you're talking a very good game. Whoever taught you, I would love to know." He looked at her lips and touched them.  
"Why would I give away my secrets, when I know you won't give away yours?" He nodded and took a step back.  
"I knew you wanted something. What secrets are you wanting to know?" She shook her head.  
"No. Satan likes to keep his knowledge and wisdom to himself. That way he can boast to anyone that will listen, how smart and wise he is." He sat back on the bench and crossed his arms.  
"How is that you know me so well?" She put her hands behind her back and began to walk towards him. She stood before him.  
"Simple. I made it my life to study him."  
"What are you asking for? Me to sign something for you to show the world that you're a master when it comes to me?" She threw her head back and laughed.  
"I never thought Satan would have a sense of humor." He looked at her confused.  
"Uh, I wasn't trying to be funny to you. I was being serious. It seems you're avoiding in telling me what you're really after." He stood up and pointed a finger to her. "Oh, I know what you're doing. You're holding whatever you're after until after I give you what you want. Me to fuck you." She snapped her fingers.  
"I should have knew my secret would be revealed like that." He smiled and nodded.  
"So, you know how to play the game. I would admit you got me curious. I shall give you only a preview of how good I am."

"Hmmm…which should be first? My kisses?" He looked at her lips. "My oral skills?" He looked at her pussy and came closer to her. "Or my fucking skills?" He touched her ass.  
"Would it be an insult to the dark lord, if I picked?"  
"Why did I know you would say that?" She shrugged.  
"Maybe because you already met someone like me." He crossed his arms.  
"Humor me. What would you have picked first?" She smiled and sat him down on the bench. He looked at her puzzled. She sat on the floor.  
"First, I need you to give me a wide mouth." She touched his dick. "I want to please you and suck this nice thick dick of yours. To please you would mean to take it all in." She licked it and he watched her in silence. He was breathing heavy.  
"Hmmm… to want to please me like this." He traced her lips. "Lips were meant to be kissed, lips were meant to please, open up wide and get ready for me." After he traced her mouth a last time, he looked at her. "Done. Show me what you've got." She smiled.  
"With pleasure."

She began to please him with her mouth, hands and fingers. He leaned against the metal cage and closed his eyes. It was so quiet in the room, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of her sucking him and him moaning in pleasure. The demons were trying to control their excitement, but they found it impossible. They closed their eyes and became human men. They unzipped their pants and began to jack off. Each demon was imagining her doing it to them. A demon licked his lips. "If Master Satan doesn't want her, _I'll _take her." The other demons nodded. Another demon spoke.  
"Imagine, if she can get him in 15 minutes." He shook his head. "How much longer, do you think we could stand?"  
"The things I'd do to her." Another said.

He touched her hair. He rubbed and scratched her back. When he could feel he was getting closer, he opened up his eyes and looked at her. "Now that you've gotten a taste of my dick, tell me, what do you want?" She shook her head.  
"Not until my master comes into his slave."  
"Tell me, where do you want me it?" She smiled.  
"In my mouth."  
"Are you sure? This dick has a lot of cum."  
"And my dark lord and majesty has already gave me a wide mouth." He nodded.  
"Very well." She resumed. He stood up and began to jack off. He watched as she swallowed all of his cum. He sat on the bench and closed his eyes. He had to get his breathing back to normal.

She watched as Colleen on video swallowed and licked the head of his dick. He touched her hair. "You tell the best stories, you know that, right?" She smiled and looked at him.  
"I'm yours to please." He traced her lips.  
"And how does the Satan in the story please you?" She looked away. He made her look back at him. Come on. Surely, you have a way for me to please you." She laid back on the bed and looked at him. She began to masturbate.  
"Doesn't the dark lord and majesty have any stories?" He was watching her as she masturbate. She sat up and traced his lips. "Surely, he knows how to talk to me. He proved that many times over." She whispered into his ear. He nodded.  
"Very well." He traced her body. "This body is mine." He licked her neck. He touched her lips. "These are Satan's lips." He traced her breasts. "Only Satan's allowed to do whatever he wants with these breasts." He bite them, licked them and rubbed them. She nodded. He moved his way down to her pussy. "Who is the only one allowed to fuck this tight pussy?" He began to pound her. "Is anyone else allowed?" She shook her head.  
"I save this pussy for Satan." He smiled and removed his dick. He put her pussy on his face. He traced her labia minoria. She moaned. "Can Satan lick you and finger you?" She nodded and he began to lick her. "What does Satan want?" He put his finger inside of her.  
"My cum." He smiled.  
"He wants all of it." She began to moan. He stopped and turned her over. He spanked her ass.  
"Who punishes you?" He spanked her again. "If anyone says can I fuck your ass? What do you say?"  
"No. Only Master Satan can." He nodded and began to pound her ass. She was moaning.  
"Does anyone please you the way I do?" She shook her head.  
"Satan's the best."  
"If Satan wants to pound you doggy style. What do you say?"  
"Help yourself. It's yours."  
"Any time? Day or night?" She nodded. He smiled and pounded her until she came. Colleen collapsed on the bed and Satan looked at whoever was holding the cellphone "Did you get that? All of it?" Satan turned his full attention to the cellphone. "I love fucking you, Colleen. Always." It went off.

The present Colleen had no idea she had been masturbating, but looked down after she felt cum. She took her hand out and shook her head. When she looked up, Barbie and William were looking at her. "I see you been snooping through my laptop." Colleen swallowed afraid.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to..." She put her finger to her lips.  
"I've watched this video more times than I can count. I knew, someday, you would like it too."  
"You're not really Barbie, are you?" She shook her head. Colleen looked down. "You're Satan." She looked back up at her and saw she had been transformed into Jason Larry.  
"Come with me." He held out his hand and she took it. He guided them to his bedroom and his bathroom. "Get undressed." She obeyed and he helped her into his shower. He held her eyes as he turned on the water. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" She was breathing heavy. He looked at her lips and he touched them. "We've both been telling each other stories. I think it's time to act them out, don't you?" He began to massage one of her breasts. "Are you ready for me?" She looked away. He kissed her neck. "Please tell me, you're ready. I want no human, just you." He put his hand on her pussy and began to masturbate her. She didn't know what to think. What to say. He licked her neck. "Talk to me. Say something." He watched as she pushed him off, got off of the shower and grabbed a white towel.

She could hear the water dripping on the floor. The clock ticking loudly on the wall. She stood leaning on the door in another room. "I just need a moment. Just a moment." She told herself. "Take as much time as you need to gather yourself together. Surely, Satan will understand that." She looked at her feet and legs. "Just think without Master Satan, you wouldn't be standing this long. Hearing the sound of the water dripping or the clock on the wall." She went to the window and could see the pool, spa, and the palm trees. "Not only did he heal your body from disabilities, take away your ugly scars that were shown on your legs and ankles, he also gave you this. California. The place you were born. And what have you done for him? Rejected him and ran away. Hid. He could have been angry and he could have punished you for it. Instead, all he's doing right now? Is loving you." She threw her head back. After she peed, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look at these nice breasts he gave you." She lifted them up. "Rather they were for him or not. They're still nice and soft." She touched her flat stomach. "He took away your stomach that was fat and folded in half. Now look at you. Rather he wanted you to be beautiful for him or not. Remember, you told yourself you don't regret what Satan gave you." She sighed as she remembered the promise she gave herself. "All he's asking is for you to write a story about him. Why did you panic? You've had sex with him multiple times before. Why is now any different? Stop being such a scary cat!" She closed her eyes and visualized the way her old body had looked. She shuddered. "You weren't beautiful." She told herself.  
"Who wasn't beautiful?" She heard someone whisper into her ear and could feel someone massage her breasts. "If you're talking about you, you've always been beautiful to me." She shook her head.  
"Not when I was deaf and had cerebral palsy." He bit her ear.  
"Even then, you could get my dick hard." He kissed her neck. She moaned. "Tell Satan, what's wrong?" She could feel him masturbating as he massaged her breast. "He loves you; you know?" When she focused, she knew it wasn't his hand that was rubbing her pussy. It was hers.

She opened her eyes and saw she was masturbating and rubbing her own breasts. She looked up and saw Jason looking at her confused. "I thought you outgrew that phrase? Talking to yourself in the mirror?" She closed her eyes and could feel her cheeks turning colors. She turned around and shook his hand.  
"Apparently, we haven't met yet. I'm Colleen Passion. One of my immature phrases was talking to myself in the mirror." She gave him a snarky smile. "But it was only because I had no one else to talk to! No one else knew how to sign!" She moved to sit on the bed and pout. He shrugged and came to her.  
"All I've said was I thought you outgrew the phrase. I'm not mocking you or making fun of you." He took her hand and shook it.  
"My name is Jason Larry to the world, but you know me as Satan. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Now that we've been properly introduced, what should be our next move?" She looked up at him and frowned. He shrugged. "Just playing your game."

He sat on the bed beside her. "Why did you panic?" He looked at her and she shrugged. "I guess because even though, you warned me you were coming, it didn't feel real." He nodded.  
"And now it does." She nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. "I should have took things slow. Sometimes, I can be self-centered and only think of myself. I didn't think of giving you enough time to adjust. I apologize." She looked at him stunned.  
"Satan, apologies?" He laughed and turned to look at her. He put his hand behind her ear.  
"I'm serious about you. My pride means nothing when you're around. Losing you is worse than losing my pride." She shook her head. "You don't believe me?"  
"You made me promise to be opened-minded. Erase all the things the Christians said about you." He smiled. "It will take time to get used to." He nodded.  
"I forgot that too. 13 years of brainwashing that I'm this horrible creature. When before you became saved, what did I ever do to really hurt you, Colleen? I never told you to do anything horrible and evil." He played with her hair. "All I did was love you." She looked at him.  
"Give me time. That's all I ask. Time." He nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"We'll go as slow as you need me to be. But, will you still work on my story?" She nodded. "Good. I want us to get to know each other. Let me prove my words. What do you want to do?" She shrugged and he checked his watch. "Wow! Almost time for dinner. You hungry?" She nodded. "Get dressed and I'll see you downstairs." He gave her a kiss and left.

Jason held her hand as he waited to be interviewed by Samantha Carter. "Do you want her on this interview or not?" She asked, when she saw her. Jason looked at her.  
"Are you sure you're ready for us to announce to the world? Once we do, there's no stopping it." She looked into his eyes.  
"This isn't evil or horrible." He kissed her forehead and looked at Carter.  
"She'll be with me." She nodded.  
"5 minutes."

"Good evening, Los Angeles. I'm live with producer of, 'Lucifer,' 'Adventures of Sabrina' and 'Supernatural.' Jason Larry. Jason, introduce us to this pleasant young woman." He smiled and turned to look at her.  
"This woman is the one I've been trying to get to accept the last movie I want to make of Satan." She nodded.  
"Her name?" They looked at her.  
"Colleen Passion." Samantha turned to look at Jason.  
"Colleen is writing a story of the Bible in Satan's perspective. Once it has been written, I'm going to be making a tv show out of those new 'Bible' stories."  
"'What will this 'Bible' book be called?"  
"'Satan's Perspective.'" She turned to Colleen.  
"Give us an example." She had to think of an example.  
"I believe this book will tell exactly what fruit Eve had gave Adam to eat. You will see after they were banished from the Garden of Eden, the snake, Adam and Eve made up. They apologized for blaming him and he apologized for causing the event to unfold." Samantha raised her eyebrows and turned to Jason.  
"Since you consider yourself an expert on Satan, do you think he would approve of such book?" He smiled and put his finger to his lips.  
"Don't tell anyone. I have a way for her to contact Master Satan. After all, she would be meeting with him personally to write the story." Colleen looked down and said nothing. The reporter shook her head.  
"I've never heard such thing!" He shrugged.  
"Satan lives among us. He wants to get rid of the misconception of hating us." He took Colleen's hand. "He wants us to know he _loves _us. He wants to fellowship with us, if we would just let him in." Samantha shook her head.  
"We're almost out of time. A last question. Why would Satan choose an unknown female to write the Bible for him?" He turned to look at her and put her hair under her ear.  
"I told him, he either accepts I'm being nepotism and want my girlfriend to do it or no story. He choose to allow her to do the story." Both Samantha and Colleen stared at him in shock.  
"First time anyone in Hollywood is honest! It's so sweet that you love her so much, not even pretend is okay." He nodded and looked at her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"She's the only one for me." Colleen slowly put her hand on his dick. He took her hand and put it under his pants. She was surprised he had allowed her to do this. She stocked him lightly.  
"You must be a lucky girl, Colleen. I hope you know that. So many women want him." They exchanged smiles. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Have a great day, Los Angeles. Good luck to you both!" She removed her hand and he took it.

She was on top of him in the limo and they were kissing. She took off her black dress. "You really do know how to make me horny as hell." He smiled.  
"Was there any doubt?" She put her hands to his face as he moved her closer to him. She watched as he took out his dick. "Go on, you know you want to." She got on the floor and began to suck him. Beelzebub rolled down the window.  
"I'm sorry, master. They are calling." He groaned.  
"Who is?"  
"Priest Paul." He sighed and stopped her from sucking him.  
"No..." He looked at her.  
"He will be punished for this. Give me just a few seconds." He kissed her and picked up the phone. "You better have a fucking good excuse for calling!" She sighed as she sat back on the seats of the limo. She could still see his dick out as he was arguing on the phone. She took her finger and licked it. She began to trace his dick. He looked at her and touched her breasts. She smiled.  
"We'll talk when I see you in Rome. No...I'm taking the first flight out." He hung up the phone. He nodded and she resumed in sucking his dick. "Beelzebub, get 2 first class tickets to Rome. Have the demons start packing our bags and meet us at the airport." He touched her hair as she was all over his dick.  
"As my master wishes."  
"No more interruptions." Beelzebub nodded and rolled the window back up.


	5. Antithesis

Chapter 3

Antithesis

On the plane to Rome, Jason looked at a sleepy Colleen on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss and put his hand on her heart. He closed his eyes and could feel it was 80% on him. He took it off and smiled. Beelzebub came over to him and gave him a drink. "What's with the smile?" He turned to look out the window.  
"The heart is on 80%. What I'm doing is working." The demon smiled.  
"No one knows humans better than you do." He nodded. "Won't be long now until it's 100%."  
"Should I speed things up or not?" He looked at the demon. He shrugged.  
"Your call." He gave him back the champagne.  
"Don't be bothering us for a while." Beelzebub smiled and bowed.  
"As the master wishes." He pulled back a black small curtain.

He pulled down her underwear and pants. He began to work. She began to moan. "Think of Satan, darling. Think of me." She continued to moan. Her thoughts told her while Satan might be showing love, it wouldn't last long. She shook her head.  
"Still let me enjoy it for as long as I'm able." She said softly. He was wondering what she was thinking of. She looked down at him. "You're so good at this, aren't you?" He smiled and began to finger her.  
"I like to think all those years of practicing oral sex with women were for you. To know how to please you like this." She smiled and sat up.  
"Now that you have me, are you going to continue to see other women?" He shook his head.  
"I gave Natas the full reign of Hell. I gave Abaddon the full reign on Earth. You're my focus now. Only you." He resumed in licking and sucking. She laid back on the bed.  
"Do you miss it?" She asked quietly. She felt him shake his head. He began to finger her again.  
"You're worth it. Now block all thoughts and focus on this." She nodded.

After she came, he removed his clothes. "My turn." He got on top of her and began pounding her. They kissed.  
"You remind me a lot like Lennie." He looked at her puzzled. "He wasn't afraid to show me off like you are. Except you throw the word, 'girlfriend' around. He didn't."  
"I get it. Lennie was your first love. He was special to you." She nodded. "I'm just glad you're over him, so I can be in there." She looked at him surprised.  
"Already thinking you have my heart?" He smiled. "Isn't that the Bible character of Satan? Pride?"  
"If I didn't have your heart, why are you allowing me to fuck you? To kiss you?" They kissed. "Why are you here with me? Pride isn't pride, if it's the truth."

A knock came on the door. "Master? We'll be arriving soon."  
"Thank you, Beelzebub." He looked at the worn out Colleen sleeping next to him. He began to kiss her and put his whole hand on her breast to rub it. When she woke up, she looked at him.  
"Pound me."  
"I can't take too long. We need to shower. We're almost there." She got out her cellphone and began to pull out the video she saved on her phone. She held it up to him.  
"Will this work, my dark lord?" He smiled.  
"Damn, I met my match." He kissed her.

After they ate, he put her on his lap and pointed out the window. "Colleen, meet Rome. Rome, meet Colleen." She got up and sat on his lap facing him and put her arms around his neck.  
"When you're having your meeting with the priest, can Beelzebub take me sight-seeing?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"I'm afraid you can't do that. I need you to come with me. After the meeting, I can take you sight-seeing." She looked out the window.  
"I thought you would like some privacy?" He kissed her cheek.  
"Why? I have nothing to hide from you. Like you have nothing to hide from me." He began to tickle her. She giggled.

Beelzebub cleared his throat. Jason looked at him annoyed. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm sorry Master, I've called Priest Paul. We're meeting him in 2 hours." Jason nodded. "Would you like me to take Colleen shopping, while you do?" He frowned and looked at Colleen as she looked at him. He put his hands on her ass and moved her closer.  
"Like I would ever leave this sexy woman." He shook his head. "No, this one is coming with me." He gave her a kiss. The demon shook his head.  
"He did request a private audience." Jason finally gave his attention to the demon.  
"And? Satan beats any human. He's lucky, I'm coming at all." He waited for Beelzebub to continue.  
"As it is always. Sexy or not, she needs to be in her own seat now." He left and she got off Jason's lap to sit in her own seat.

They held hands as she climbed the stairs. "It's a good thing I don't have cerebral palsy anymore." She whispered to him. "All these stairs would have definitely killed me." He laughed.  
"Just like God. Satan knows what you need before you ask of him." She looked at him and put her other arm around him.  
"Do they know the truth?" He nodded. She turned her attention to look around the art paintings on the wall and the paintings on the ceilings. None of the priests that were walking up and down the stairs gave them any attention. She closed her eyes and heard some singing in Latin. She would love to have asked Satan what the song was, but didn't want to stop listening. He looked at her.  
"Do you enjoy that?" She nodded. "That's one of the oldest songs the church had come to know. It's a story of Jesus being born and how Mary holds him in her arms."  
"Thank you for giving me this." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"No one deserves it more than you." He whispered.

She began to browse the art paintings again. She stopped when she saw a painting of Lucifer. Jason and the demons also stopped. She looked at him. "Is this what you really looked like as an Angel?" He smiled and came behind her. He put his hands on her ass and looked at the painting as well.  
"Yes, I've told them what I looked like." He looked at her. "Would you have preferred me looking like that or Satan?" He whispered into her ear. She studied the painting and turned to look at him.  
"Do you really have to ask? I didn't find John Stamos or Patrick Swayze cute, while the rest of the world did. I'm a weirdo, remember?" She gave him a kiss and looked at it a last time. "If I had a choice? I would pick you as Satan." He kissed her neck and put his hand in her pants. He began to masturbate her.  
"You just like to get me started, don't you?" She removed his hand and turned to look at him.  
"Me? I'm innocent!" He frowned and crossed his arms.  
"You're no more innocent than I am." She shrugged and began to walk alone.  
"But, I didn't get kicked out of Heaven like you did." He caught up with her and put his arms around her stomach.  
"Trying to be a smart ass already?" He gave her another kiss on her cheek. She giggled as he shook his head.

He took her hand and they went into an office. "Jason Larry to see Priest Paul." A nun secretary looked up at him with wide eyes.  
"You're here." He smiled and nodded. She looked and saw Colleen. "He asked to have an audience with you alone. She would have to wait in the lobby." Jason nodded and got into her face.  
"Be a good nun. Pick up the phone and tell him he either accepts she's with me or we have nothing to talk about. Where I go; she goes." She swallowed nervously and picked up the phone. Colleen looked at him in surprise.  
"Really, I'm sure Beelzebub don't mind to take care of me for a few." He shook his head.  
"I'm the one that gives orders." She looked at the demon and he shook his head. She sighed and turned her attention to the window. The secretary got off the phone.  
"He will see you all now." Jason guided them to another room.

There in front of them were many priests. One of them came near her. "So, this is the whore you've chosen?" Jason nodded and picked up the priest by his throat. Colleen stared at him.  
"I would think twice if I were you how you refer my future wife. You think just because she's here, I won't do anything?" The priest was struggling to breathe.  
"Jason! Put John down. You've punished him, he won't be making the same mistake again." He turned to the priest that was still in the air. "Will you?" The priest shook his head. "Release him." Jason threw him across the room. He took Colleen's hand again and turned to the priest. She was guessing he was in charge. He pointed to the chairs that were in the room. "Come and sit. We've ordered champagne for you." He nodded and took a seat. He had Colleen sit on his lap. The demons stood behind them.  
"Why have you called me to complain?" Priest Paul stood up.  
"You say one day you will be ruling as a pope. So why are you dating a female human? None of these priests has ever taken a wife and we've deny any children that are ours." Jason nodded. He had Colleen stand up, so he could.  
"You save that seat for me." She nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the priest.

"How many of you really know the Bible?" They looked at him confused.  
"We know the Bible in many different languages. Many different translations. Front and back, word for word." He nodded.  
"Let's have a little Bible lesson, shall we? True or false. In the beginning, God created them male and female?" Paul nodded.  
"True."  
"The Whore of Babylon is a woman. True or false?" Paul shook his head.  
"False. She represents Rome." He nodded.  
"That's what all Bibles say. All translation say. But that's not how it really is. You see, before I was thrown out of Heaven, God shared this with me. As it has been in the beginning, so it will be at the end. In the beginning God created them male and female. At the end will be the last male and female. Guess who they are?" He gave the priest a snarky smile.  
"That's a lie!" A priest stood up to object. Jason crossed his arms.  
"Oh, I suppose you were there? You heard God's word and know the true meaning of what he said?" Colleen was trying not to laugh.  
"The Bible never said God said that to you!"  
"A smart priest in this room, give me the final correct answer to my little quiz. In the book of John was it not written, 'There are many more things that Jesus did, but they couldn't be written because it would make the Bible thicker?"  
"That verse only implies to Jesus' life on Earth!" A priest stood up and shouted. Jason nodded.  
"Since I'm in a room clearly with Bible experts more than myself," He picked up a Bible. "Tell me where to find Moses peed. Abraham did number 2 in the woods. How come they didn't describe what it was like to pee and poop back then?" Colleen couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. Causing Jason to smile. The priests frowned. "Do you not see where I'm going with this? Not everything is written in the Bible. Show me in the Old Testaments where did it say Mary would be the name of Jesus' mother? Joseph would be the name of Jesus' father?" They exchanged looks.  
"But they did point out their family lines." He shook his head.  
"Names in the Old Testaments. Names!" They sighed.

Colleen shook her head. Jason caught that. "Colleen, why do you shake your head?" They all turned to look at her. She felt embarrassed at being caught. She swallowed nervously. They all had a smile on their face. This was the moment they were waiting for. To see she wasn't worth it. She didn't know why she could read their eyes that well.  
"Pardon me, Master Satan. I just thought they would know no one knows the Bible on Earth better than you do. You lived it and know many things we don't. Is it really a sign of a wise person to challenge you with your Bible knowledge?"  
"Stand up." She was puzzled, but did so. He came and sat on the chair. He put her on his lap again. "This is why she has been chosen. You've studied the scriptures more than she ever did. But yet, none of you in this room believed me to be wise. You challenge me. Jesus might have allowed you to challenge him and get away with it. Unfortunately, I'm not so merciful. I don't tolerate disrespect or feeling like you're better and wiser than I am." He turned to look at her. "Darling, what should be their punishments?" They stared at them in shock. After thinking about it for a while. She looked at Jason with a strange smile on her face. She got up and walked around the room. All eyes were on her.  
"I think you should be merciful towards them. Allow them to give you another opportunity to prove they aren't worthless. They are intelligent and wise, right?" The priests nodded suspicious. Colleen put her hands on one of the priest's shoulders. "To prove that, when your book has been published, they will stand behind it. They will say it's the work of God to know both sides. The Devil's and God's. To give us a true freewill to choose. If they don't, you will know they are worthless and not wise." They all stared at her in shock. Jason stood up and began to clap.  
"Well done, Colleen. Well done." He turned to the priests. "Is my future wife, correct? The priests will show they're worthy and needed when the time comes?" When he saw their hesitation, he looked at his demons. "Demons, you can take them to Hell now and torture them." They stood behind the backs of each priest. The priests swallowed and Priest Paul stood up.  
"No, my dark lord and majesty. Your future wife is correct. When your book has been published, we'll stand behind it." Jason nodded and looked at his demons, they went back to their original positions.

The priests stood up and exchanged looks. Priest Paul looked at him. "Now with that out of the way, we will only welcome her to be your future wife and the future Madam of this church, if you do the ritual on her." Jason sighed and Colleen looked at him confused. "How serious is the dark lord and majesty about this one?" Jason finally looked at her.  
"Call your people. Get them ready. The ritual will happen tonight. Why should we waste any time?"  
"We'll meet at 3 am. I trust she'll be ready, by then?" Jason nodded.  
"It's an honor to witness the beginning of the end of days." He bowed and the priests left the room.

Jason looked out the window. Beelzebub came to him. "You don't have to do this." He looked at her. "_She _doesn't have to do this." He shook his head.  
"He's right. We must live by the human rules. It's still their world, after all." He finally turned to look at her and came over to her. "But, I'm going to do it differently. I don't want her to feel the pain. She feels pain, she won't be able to please me for a while." Beelzebub nodded.  
"What are we to do, my dark lord and majesty." He turned to look at him.  
"Do you have the shot?"  
"I can get it." He checked his watch.  
"You have until 3 am. Make it fast. I'll take care of Colleen while you're gone." Beelzebub bowed and left the room. He looked at her. "What would you like to do? Sight-see and shopping?" She laughed.  
"You know I'm not into shopping." He nodded.  
"Let's sight-see and find something to eat." She nodded.

As they were sitting in a Rome restaurant, she looked at Jason. "Can you tell me about the ritual?" He sighed and looked at his food.  
"I don't even want to think about it right now. I want to enjoy spending my time with you." She nodded. "I know how much you liked the movie, 'Gladiator.'" She looked up at him in surprise.  
"You even know about the boring facts about me?" He laughed.  
"Darling, nothing about you is boring. In Rome, they have a Colosseum where it takes place. I can show you that." She looked up at him.  
"Did those things really occur? He nodded.  
"Back then, there was no television or radios. They had to find a way to entertain themselves. It was one of the many ways they did that." She nodded and ate. She looked at the people that were inside. She shook her head and he looked up at her. "What are you thinking about?" She looked at him.  
"How, one day, you'll rule all these people." He looked around and shook his head.  
"It won't just be me. It will be the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon that will join me." He drink his champagne and look at her.  
"You mean, me?" He nodded.  
"But you did great today! I couldn't have come up with a better punishment." She shrugged.  
"It just came to me. When will we start working on the story?" He smiled.  
"After we get back from Rome." She nodded.

They walked around the Colosseum. Colleen began to take pictures. Jason handed the demon her cellphone, so they could snap pictures of themselves. She looked at the ground. "Trying to imagine the battles that took place here, huh?" Jason asked when he saw her. She looked up at him and nodded. He closed his eyes. Time stood still. He waved his hand and restored the Colosseum to its original. He had him and Colleen take a seat in one of the many rows. He waved his hand again and she could see a king sitting in one of the boxes. "That was Caesar and his men." He pointed out. "We can watch a rerun of, 'Gladiator.' It will be much better than the movie." They watched as 2 men began to battle with their lives with the swords. She looked around.  
"If it was on today, many vendors would be selling toy swords." He laughed and closed his eyes. A sword was in her hands. She looked at it and shook her head.  
"I never imagined they were this heavy!" He nodded.  
"Why do you think only men battled?" She nodded.  
"I didn't think of that." She watched as the fight continued. When a man was ready to stab the other one with his sword to die, she looked away. He looked at her.  
"You don't like gore?" She looked at him.  
"On television, yes. In real life? No."  
"Just once and we'll leave." She watched as the man put his sword through his belly. The crowd got up and cheered. Jason had them both stand up. He closed his eyes and waved his hand in the air. They were back to the present.  
"Just a question." Jason looked at her. "Why don't they repair this to its original?" He shook his head.  
"They should. They did better. We have stadiums now. Would you want to sit and watch a battle in the rain? In the snow? In a tornado?" She started laughing and shook her head. "That's why." She shrugged.  
"They could use it for films and movies." He nodded.  
"True. Still not worth the money to repair it. How many movies and tv shows take place in a Colosseum? Ready to go?" She nodded and they left.

They sat in the hotel room. "What should we do until 3 am?" She grinned and took his hand. She held out a remote in one hand and a black Satanic lingerie in the other.  
"You pick." He shook his head.  
"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." His hand landed on the remote and he picked it up. "Guess tv won." She had an idea and took the remote from him. He was puzzled. She looked at him.  
"Money means nothing to you, right?"  
"Considering you didn't waste my money on clothes...what are you wanting to waste it on?"

She turned her attention to the television and closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw the vision of the television having a xxx rated channel about Satan. "What do you wish for it to be called, Miss?" A female voice spoke in her mind. She smiled.  
"'Satan's fantasies.'"  
"As my master wishes." She opened up her eyes and saw the channel on the screen. He stared at it and read the description.  
"Enjoy listening to Satan's sexual fantasies with humans." He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "I have a feeling; this was _your_ idea?" She ignored him and looked through the different videos. She found one called, 'Satan and the Whore of Babylon." He read the description again. "Enjoy listening and watching the Whore of Babylon seduce Master Satan." She clicked on it and it began to play. She took the black lingerie and left to go change. He shook his head. What has he gotten himself into?

She came out and looked at him. "How should I seduce Master Satan?" He looked up and down at her in lust. He pulled out his dick.  
"Do you not think he can seduce _you_?"  
"As the Whore of Babylon, I should have knew you know my weakness." He looked on the television and saw what was happening in real life was happening on the television screen.  
"How are you doing that?" She smiled.  
"You don't think I come innocent? Do you?" She turned around and took off her purple and white silk robe. He watched her drop it on the floor. "You don't think I came with gifts to please the master, did you?" She turned around and began to take it off. He found himself jacking off to her. She shook her head. "You cum anywhere that's not in my mouth, I'm going to be pissed!" He nodded.  
"And tell me, Whore of Babylon, how would you've punished me?" He was jacking off harder. She put her finger to her mouth as she thought. She nodded as she traced his mouth.  
"Instead of using this body for you, I would use it on someone else. You won't be able to watch or participate." He began to kiss her neck as she gave him a hand job.  
"You would cheat on me?" She shrugged.  
"I'm a whore darling, it's in the job description to cheat on you." He shook his head as they began to kiss.  
"If I get pissed off to find you cheating on me, can you handle my wrath, little one?" He touched her lips and looked at them with lust. She smiled and bit his finger.  
"I know how to make you love me again." She laid on the bed and began to masturbate. "Satan, I've traveled around the world and slept with many different humans, yet I could find no one better at it than you are. No one has your skills and talents. Take this body and make it yours."  
"If it doesn't work?" She sat on top of him and put his hands to her breasts.  
"Satan likes the Bible, yes? No one knows the Bible better than him?" He shook his head and looked at her puzzled. "I would remind him, in the Old Testaments, did not Gomer take a whore for a wife? Yet, he kept taking her back. Look at it this way. You'll be showing the world you're god, by taking this whore back." He sat up and looked at her.  
"How is it that you know the Bible more than men?" She shrugged.  
"You want to be a god, don't you, darling?" He put her on the bottom of the bed and looked up at her.  
"You just love being a smart ass, don't you?" She shook her head.  
"I'm Satan's smart ass." He nodded and kissed her.  
"Damn right!" He began to pound her.  
"So, I guess she knows how to win him back, after all." He got down and hungry made love to her body. He arrived to her pussy.  
"I'm glad you're my weakness." He sucked her pussy and licked it. She began to moan. He put his hands on her breasts.  
"Take me, take me, Master Satan!" She lifted up her legs.

They were sweating and he was pounding her. They french kissed. "Faster." He kept pounding her until finally, he felt a release. They were both breathing heavy. He kissed her and touched her lips. "As much as I would love for us to remain together for the rest of the night, we have to get ready." He glanced at the alarm clock that was on a desk and it read 1 am. "Before we do that, I want to ask one question." She nodded. "I want you to answer truthfully. Do you believe I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you?"  
"You have done nothing so far to make me believe otherwise." He nodded.  
"You're my queen. Nothing about that will change. No one will be taking your place. I want you and no other." He kissed her again.  
"Does this ritual request my death?" He laughed and put his hand over her heart. He closed his eyes. He saw the number went up to 90%. He smiled and she looked at him confused.  
"I can read how much you love me. Your heart tells me 90%." She looked down.  
"Didn't know you had that kind of power."  
"One last. Then we must get ready to go." They french kissed. He kissed her cheek and her neck. He got off her and took her hand. "Time to get ready."

They arrived to the Vatican again and went into a room. Beelzebub was waiting there waiting for him. He showed Jason the needle. "Do you wish me to do it or do you prefer to do it?" He sighed and looked at it. He looked back at her.  
"I can do it." He looked into her eyes. "I love you too much to allow you to feel any kind of pain. All this shot is going to do is put you to sleep and numb you. You'll wake up tomorrow morning and not remember any of this happened. Do you trust me?" She sighed and looked away. "Do you really think I want to give you up? We're just getting started. You haven't even worked on the story yet. Why would I have any reason to kill you?" She nodded.  
"Yes. I trust you." He smiled and Beelzebub handed him the needle. He put it to her neck and whispered into her ear.  
"Sleep tight, Sleeping Beauty." He kissed her cheek and waited until the red liquid was all gone. She immediately fell asleep. He picked her up and put her on a small blue couch. He handed her clothes to Beelzebub. "Save these for later." He bowed.  
"As my master wishes." He picked her up again and looked at the demons. "Let's go." They nodded and began to walk to another place.

There were people in the room that were in red clocks and had on a Baphomet face. They all turned to look at Jason and Colleen. He put her on a small black bed. He looked at Priest Paul. "Do you have it?" He nodded and another priest opened the box that held a golden dagger. He held it up and looked at the people in the room. "Tonight you're bearing witness to the beginning of the end of days. This woman," He used it to point to her. "Will be the bride of Satan. The mother of the Antichrist and the beasts." The people gasped. "After I've performed this ritual, you agree to accept her when the time comes. She already has 90% of love for me. By the time she has the child, she'll be 100%. Only I will control her. Understood?" They nodded. He took the golden dagger and began to make small cuts on her body. They watched silently as he did so. He handed the priest back the golden dagger and it was placed back inside the box. "I trust when the time comes, you will obey her as you've to me. The mother of the Antichrist will not be so forgiving and merciful if you don't. He loves this woman as much as I. He chose her! If any of you shall show her any disrespect, I hope you'll be prepared to face his wrath. You might think mine is bad." He laughed. "His is much worse. If any of you have any objections, I would speak now before you dare to do so in front of him." They shook their heads. "Good. As soon as we're back to America, we'll be working on the book. Allow her to do so. Remember, you've agreed to stand by it. You don't; I'll be forced to punish you." He picked up Colleen. "Enjoy your night."

He watched her as she slept on her bed in his mansion. He pushed her hair back and gave her a kiss. Beelzebub was watching as Jason tucked in the Satanic Care Bear with her and shook his head.  
"She still sleeps with it." He looked at him. "Ever since you got it for her at the hospital. Look how worn out it is." The demon stepped closer to the couple.  
"Would the master want me to get her a new one?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"I can take care of that." He waved his hand and the Satanic Care Bear looked as new. He closed his eyes and put 2 fingers to her temple. "There, you'll have nothing but good dreams." He tucked her in again. "Now, I must leave as I have work to do. Tomorrow, it should be just you and I." He gave her a kiss. "Sleep well, my princess." They looked at her a last time and left the room.

The next morning, Colleen still felt a bit sleepy in the morning, but wanted to get up. She looked and saw Jason in bed with her. "How are you?" She smiled and cuddled up to him. He played with her hair.  
"Tired, but I feel I've slept enough."  
"Do you remember last night?" She shook her head.  
"Just that we had some sex." He smiled.  
"And how was the sex?" She laughed and looked up at him.  
"I don't think you know the meaning of a horrible sex." He kissed her.  
"How can I when I have you for a girlfriend?"  
"Don't like it, go find another one." He frowned and began to tickle her.

There was a knock on the door. "May I come in?" It was Beelzebub. Jason stood up and opened the door. "I apologize, but I thought the Miss deserves to have breakfast in bed this morning." He gave him a look and Jason nodded.  
"You're right. She's going to be the queen someday, better start treating her like one." Colleen sat up and looked at the food hungry. She smiled up at him.  
"Thank you." He nodded and looked at Jason.  
"Would the master like anything?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"Thank you, Beelzebub." He bowed and left the room.  
"Have you already eaten?" Colleen asked as she started eating her toast and drinking her orange juice. He nodded.  
"You deserved to have slept in today." She shook her head.  
"I don't deserve all this special treatment." He looked at her food.  
"You eat. I'm going to go and run the hot bath water." She shrugged and continued to eat.

She was going to get out of her pajamas, when Jason stopped her. He put his hands into hers and held them at her chest. "Do you still trust me?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"You haven't gave me a reason not to." He nodded.  
"I want you to keep that in mind when you see what's on you."  
"Why? What is on me?"  
"A last question. Do you regret belonging to me?" She shook her head, threw her arms around him and started kissing him.  
"I love you. I've always loved you and always will." He shook his head and started getting undressed.  
"You weren't supposed to get me started."  
"Don't you know us by now? When we have something good, we want more and not less." He nodded as he kissed her neck and her lips. He put her hand to his dick.  
"It's the same thing with me, honey. I want you more and not less."

He put her against the wall as they began to kiss. He took off her shirt and his. They locked eyes and began to kiss again. When she watched as he did her second breast, it was then, she noticed the small cut on her heart.  
"What's this?" His teeth froze on her nipples. He saw what she was referring to. He swallowed and looked up at her. His teeth let go and he stood up.  
"I'm not even going to lie to you. I put this small cut on you." She was stunned.  
"But, but, but why?" He sighed and looked down. He put his hand over her heart.  
"This small cut represents your heart belongs to me." He showed her his cut. "See this cut? I did the same to show my heart belongs to you." She looked at it.  
"Did it hurt?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"No." He touched her ear. "I gave both of us a small cut on our ears. That way we'll only listen to each other. We won't let anyone come between us." She swallowed as he looked into her eyes. He touched her feet and looked up at her. "I gave both of us a small cut on our feet, so we'll only walk and run towards each other. Nothing will be more important to us than us." He took off his shoes and socks. He showed her his cut. He stood up and touched her lips. "I made a small cut on our lips to show we'll always be honest with each other. No lies should come between us. Not now and not ever." He touched her head. "The last cut I made on us? Our heads." He pointed to his. "Our thoughts should be only on each other and no other. We belong together, Colleen. We always have since the beginning." He shook his head and let go of her. "People have this misconception that Satan doesn't know how to love. He just needed someone like you to prove the world wrong. Do you not think I love you now? Would anyone have done this for you? Did Jesus?"

She looked at the water. "It's getting cold. I better get in before it becomes freezing." He shook his head.  
"Allow me." He waved his hand over the water. It looked like it was just filled up. She got in and began to bath herself. He got down and took the black puff sponge. He began to bath her. "Are you angry with me?" She could hear the worry in his voice. She shook her head.  
"How could I be? You did it to yourself too. I'm glad we're in this together." He smiled and got undressed. He got into the bath with her and held her hands.  
"Always. I will never let you go through anything yourself." He kissed her face softly and they began to kiss. He put his hand on her heart and could feel it had finally reached to 100%. He kissed her harder and deeper. He began to pound her.  
"Oh, Satan. Oh, Satan." He smiled and pounded her harder.

They were laying naked in bed together. He had one hand around her head and holding her other hand on his chest. He made her look at him. "Would you go with me somewhere?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Where?"  
"I want us to go to Hell." She looked at him surprised.  
"Hell? I thought only you, the demons and the damned go to Hell. Not the living." He smiled and rubbed her hand.  
"But you're not just a normal woman, are you?" She nodded.  
"Not anymore." She looked away. "Why?"  
"I want you to see me in my true form. I want us to start working on the book." She sat up to look at him.  
"You're not afraid to show me this part of you?" He shook his head and she looked down. "Nothing will happen to me down there?" He shook his head again and took her hands.  
"If any demon or lost soul should hurt you, they will wish they could turn back time to make themselves don't."  
"Very well."

Jason walked with Colleen naked to an elevator. She saw there were no numbers. Only an up and a down button. He dropped her hand and closed his eyes. She watched as he was transformed as Satan. He looked at her. "Does my appearance scare you?" She shook her head and he smiled. "I've decided to look like the Lord of Darkness for you." The elevator finally stopped and opened up. "Come." She followed him. She saw souls screaming and shuddered. She saw the demons punishing them. She stopped to close her eyes and see if she could feel anything. She could feel the heat and smell the smoke. "Come quickly, Colleen!" He called when he saw her standing there and not moving. She opened up her eyes and quickly caught up with him. "I know this is your first time visiting Hell and you're curious to what it looks like, how it feels, etc." She nodded. "You'll have plenty of time for that. For now, we must get to work."

Natas had been sitting on the throne. He stared at Satan and bowed down. "Master Satan, you've arrived." He smiled.  
"Natas, I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Colleen Passion." He gestured towards her. The demon got up and looked her over.  
"You mean..." Satan nodded. He looked at her and bowed down to her. "It's nice to finally meet Hell's queen. I trust you will be pleased with how I've ran Hell." She looked at Satan uncomfortable.  
"Natas, see that we're not disturbed for _any _reason. Colleen and I have work to do as you can imagine." He nodded.  
"Would the king and the queen need anything?" Satan shook his head and the demon left.

Satan turned his attention to a little desk in the room. "This is where you'll be working." She looked at the black desk. It had a black and red laptop. She looked at the computer desk chair.  
"Master Satan, it's on fire." He laughed.  
"Yes, but it won't hurt you and you won't feel it. Go on and try it." She sat at it and looked at him surprised. He smiled. "I understand on Earth, you don't see things like these." She nodded. "I know how much you love to use Microsoft Word. I've already took a liberty of setting that up for you." She smiled at him.  
"You really know me." He played with her hair.  
"If a man loves a woman, does he not learn all he can about her. Even the tiniest and little fact?"

He gave his pitchfork to a demon and sat on his throne. "While the book will be in _my _words, I'm going to let you have control of how it will go. How shall the beginning go, my darling?" She thought.  
"I can ask you to explain anything I want?" He nodded.  
"I trust you. You will ask wise questions." She nodded and began to type in the chapter.  
"I want to call this chapter, 'The Change.'" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Why?"  
"The very beginning of your story is from Lucifer to Satan; would not you agree?" He nodded.  
"'The Change,' seem fitting. Let's begin. The Bible says, 'All good and perfect things are from the Lord.'" He went on with the story and stopped at, "I found it didn't work that way. At the end, I just let the poor souls do whatever they wanted. "

"You're nice enough to share your wisdom and knowledge with us. God gave us freewill, correct?" Satan nodded. "How would you have wanted us to make the decision between you and God?" He nodded.  
"That's a fair question. Here is what I would suggest a human to do. Have a pen and a paper in front of you. Close your eyes and focus on what your heart desires. Choose how much time you'll give to see those things come to a pass. When you know, take the pen and write them down. After you've done this, go exploring. See who gives you those desires. Him or me. In fact, start with God. Read his word, attend his church, fellowship with his children, pray, praise and worship and live by his commandments. See if being with him gives you what you desire. The number of years you wrote, is the number of years you'll give God and me. Colleen, let me just tell you this. If any of God's children hurt you in any way, please come to me. I would comfort you and I would listen to you without any interruptions. You deserve to remember you have a true friend, right here. Who will always be there for you. If he gives you your heart desires, great. If not, it's time to seek my side."

"Do I have any rules for you to follow? Just for you to have fun and enjoy yourself. What about praise and worship? I'll make a special deal for you. You'll never have to give me praise and worship until _after_ I do something that's worthy of it. What am I expecting? I'm just expecting you to give me a chance to give you what your heart desires and a number of years to prove I will. I know people judge God solely on his followers. If they see a mean Christian, they think God is mean. I don't want you to be like that. So, I won't ask you to fellowship with my children. Instead, I want you to fellowship with me. Get to know me. Any questions you have, I'll answer best to my ability. Any concerns you have, I'll do my best to ease them. That's what God should have done. Not allow his followers to speak for him. But for him to speak for himself. Whatever decision and choice you make Colleen, I'll support you and be behind you 100%. If you change your mind later, that's okay too."

After she had typed the last word, she looked up at him. "I think this is a good place to stop. It's only the beginning."  
"If you think so, would you be offended if I wanted to double-check your work? God's word has been confusing for humans to read. I don't want humans to be confused with mine. You understand?" She nodded and printed out the pages. "Up. You're the student now and I'm the teacher. You may sit on my throne while I go over your work." She got up and sat on his throne and began to masturbate.  
"Does this mean I can seduce you as a teacher?" He looked up at her and frowned.  
"If the way you've written this one chapter is as good as I hoped, you'll be having this very soon." He stood up and showed her his red thick. She drooled over it.  
"Why can't you stay Satan on Earth? Let me fuck you like this day in and day out." He got up and took her hand out of her pussy. "As much as I enjoy knowing this body and this dick." He looked down to his red dick. "Is making you horny, I need to finish up correcting your work. You'll have me soon." He went back to the desk.  
"Why can't I masturbate over you?" He smiled.  
"Because when I'm done, I want to be fucking you like hell." She swallowed and sighed.

A demon came in. "Master Satan..." He looked at Colleen puzzled. "You're not Master Satan." She smiled and pointed to him at the desk. He looked at him. "Why is she sitting on your throne and you're sitting over there like a teacher?" He looked up at him.  
"I've specifically asked not to be disturbed for _any _reason. I'm assuming this is important?" The demon crossed his arms.  
"There has been a rumor going around that your queen has come to Hell." He looked at her. "Seems like Natas was corrected. She has arrived." Satan rolled his eyes.  
"That hardly qualifies as an emergency or important." The demon shrugged.  
"You know her being here is a big deal in this kingdom." He walked over to her and touched her stomach. "He's still in there, isn't he?" Colleen looked at the throne on his right.  
"I would say so, considering his throne is still empty." The demon nodded.  
"You've gotten smarter. I'm glad. Welcome to Hell." They shook hands. "Now that I know it's true, I'll tell every demon to leave you alone until you're ready for us to meet her." He left.

He finally finished and used his finger to mention for her to come. She sat on his lap. "The only thing you need to fix are some of the mistakes of your grammar and punctuation. I know, English is hard for the deaf. They don't understand all these rules the hearing people follow." She nodded. "I'm going to point out and explain why they are mistakes. By the time we're with this book, your writing will be better than anyone can imagine." When she was almost done, he put his hands down her pussy and began to masturbate her. She smiled. "You better do better next time." He whispered into her ear and licked her neck. "You wouldn't like me to keep punishing you now, would you?" He rubbed her breast. She moaned and he looked at the laptop. "Now, before I remove my hand from your pussy and breast, save the document." She nodded and saved it. He nodded satisfied.

She took off his pants and began to give him a blowjob. "Hungry, aren't we?" He moaned as she continued. He touched her hair and rubbed her back. "Yes, suck those balls." He whispered and leaned his head back. "Why couldn't I have you in the beginning? I would have loved to have you do this to me day in and day out. Should I be merciful and allow you to swallow my cum or pound your pussy? Decisions, decisions." It was too late; he could hear her swallowing. "Enjoyed that; didn't you?" She looked up at him and licked the head of his dick.  
"Was there any doubt?" He smiled. He put her on the floor and began to pound her.  
"I think being in Hell has made me greedy. I want both."  
"Now that I have your attention, answer my question. Why can't you be Satan all the time on Earth and allow me to fuck you?" He smiled and kissed her neck and her throat.  
"If I could, I would allow you." He licked her lips. "Humans can't see me as Satan yet. But when the time comes, they will."  
"Don't be Satan on Earth unless you can be fucking me full time." He sat up on her and put his 2 hands on her breasts.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one greedy." She grabbed his ass.  
"Like I've said, you don't want this one, find another one." He shook his head.  
"Too late. I already made you mine." They kissed as she continued to spank his ass.  
"I love how your ass feels." He smiled.  
"My body and my life only exists to please you." He turned her over and continue to pound her. "You might like my ass, but I like yours as well." She smiled.

They laid worn out on the fire of Hell. He closed his eyes and looked down at his worn out dick. "To think it took demons years before they could give me this red thick circumcised dick." He turned to look at her. "Only a few humans were interested in fucking me, if at all." He traced her lips and she licked his finger. "If only I knew one day a woman would show up and want this dick as bad as she does." He kissed her cheek.  
"You need to find a way to thank them." He laughed and nodded.  
"Any ideas?" She shook her head and looked at him.  
"You know them better than I do. How would they have felt appreciation for their having their dark lord and majesty having a lot of good sex and a lot of good blowjobs?"  
"Hmm...maybe I should share you with them. They were all horny when you told that 'Satan and the Ring' story. They might be curious why you're a woman I can't leave alone." She put her head on his chest and looked up at him.  
"You would allow your queen to fuck your servants?" He smiled.  
"I'm definitely not ready to share you yet. Maybe I can give them the next best thing. I can allow them to watch us fuck for a while." She sat on top of him.  
"As long as your body will only belong to me as my body will only belong to you. I'm selfish with you too." They kissed.

"What do you think chapter 2 should be like?" She land down as she thought.  
"Why not do something different?" He looked at her puzzled. "God tells the story of his kids, right?" He nodded and she turned to look at him. "Why not you tell stories of yours?" He thought about that for a moment.  
"Like who?"  
"We could make up some stories about your children. Why they were better than God's children." He traced her breasts with his fingernail.  
"Go on."  
"We could use you as Jesus. Teaching your children what they need to learn to grow and become wise." He put his mouth on her breast and made love to it.  
"I would love to see how this story goes." She smiled. He sat up. "I've no idea how much time has passed. I can hear your stomach growling. You need some food and drinks." He got up and helped her up. "Let's get out of here."

They got dressed and he opened the door to see thousands of demons. They all began to bow down. "Hail Athaliah! The queen of Hell. The mother of the Antichrist and the wife of Satan!" She swallowed as she looked at Satan. He sighed and looked at her.  
"Like I've told you. You've been a legend in Hell since you've been born. All of the demons have been waiting to meet you in person." He looked at the demons. "They been waiting for this day as long as I have." They nodded and stood up. Some of them came to shake her hand.  
"It's nice to finally meet you." She gave a smile.  
"We will serve you as well as we've served the master and his son."  
"Demons, as much as I'm glad you've welcomed your queen. We must go back to Earth to eat. We'll be back. This I promise you." They nodded and made room for them to leave Hell.

As they ate and drank, she looked out the window to see it was dark. "After we eat, I want in the spa." He smiled and touched her hand.  
"I'll join you. We need our bodies in working order. I doubt either one of us want to give up sex." She laughed. "We go in naked." She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
"If you would transform back into Satan." She looked at him innocently.  
"I have no idea if Satan's body can handle the hot tub. Since it's hot, maybe he can."  
"I hope he can also handle sex." She took off her yellow flower dress. He shook his head.  
"Tempting me already? Isn't that _my _job?" She shrugged.  
"I've been around you too long to learn from the master." He clapped.  
"Well played."

Once they were in the spa, she clicked on a voice recorder. "Wanting to be ready for chapter 2, already?" She shrugged and moved closer to him.  
"Suppose I love hearing the master talk?" She took his hand and put it on her pussy. "His voice makes me so horny. You don't want to deny your queen her request, do you?" He shook his head and they began to kiss. He masturbated her. He pulled away. "This is why I didn't want to look like Satan. You can't even resist me, can you?" She looked at the voice recorder.  
"Chapter 2 or fuck?" He sighed, shook his head and drank his champagne.  
"You don't play fair. You may begin."

"Satan, why do you like hot more than cold?" He thought about it for a moment.  
"Once I got used to Hell, hot was all I loved. I'm like you." She looked at him puzzled. "Humans can adapt to almost any environment. I'm no different. I've been in Hell for a long time and became adapted to it."  
"Why did you come to Earth? Earth isn't as hot as Hell." He nodded.  
"Some places like the Death Valley are close. Earth is a lot more diversity on nature than Hell is. Hell doesn't have trees, mountains and valleys. Consider this. If the demons and I like torturing people as much as they think, why do we want to escape from Hell? We can't torture humans on Earth like we can in Hell."

"Cain was the world's first recorded murderer and he was your son." He nodded. "Does that mean all that murder are your children as well?"  
"I know the Bible says I'm all about violence. I kill, steal and destroy." She nodded. "I torture lost souls. What the people seem to forget is that people have a free will to choose. They can either do right or do wrong. I can't fault the Christians for blaming me than the ones that actually do these things." She looked at him puzzled. "Jesus didn't teach his followers to accept accountability and blame. He taught them the demons and _I _alone are to be blamed. I want to teach my children to accept accountability and accept the consequences to those actions."  
"Are they or not your children?" He shook his head.  
"I suppose I need to give you the insider information. Cain was really a demon from Hell acting as one of my children." She gasped. "He was never 100% a human. When demons had sex with women in the Bible, they were giving birth to demons already in Hell. No demon, no Angel and not me have any power to mix our DNA with a human's because we don't have a DNA like you do." She stared at him. "It took the demons years to figure out how to give me this nice red thick circumcised dick for you. They haven't figured out a way for my DNA to be mixed with yours...yet." He touched her lips. "They are still working on it. I've told them I wanted our child to truly be ours. To be proof of our love. It will take time."  
"The people who call themselves Satanists?" He smiled.  
"Like people call themselves, 'Christians' are not really a mixture of God, his son and a human. The same with Satanist. They're just spiritual children. They're announcing to the world who they are following. Him or me." She nodded.  
"To summarize, the child you've placed in my womb is really a demon." He nodded.

"They say the child I'm carrying in my womb will only bring about destruction to Earth and false peace."  
"I would think a perfect book would have gave perspectives about both. The 666 is the sign of my son's mark. Those who want to buy and sale wouldn't be able to do so. What's really bad about it though? Not filing for bankruptcy, not commit suicide over the loss of a lot, homeless people on the streets begging for it and murder? Did not the Bible quote, 'The love of money is root of all evil?' Yet, they condemn 666?'  
"They say that it would also change your soul for the worse."  
"Let me ask you a question of my own. Since I'm being honest, I would appreciate the same coming from you."  
"Of course." He nodded.  
"You've experienced demon possession twice, correct?" She looked down and nodded. "During those 2 times, has it changed your soul for the worst? Why aren't you in jail? Prison? In a mental hospital? If 666 is a lot like demon possessed, why isn't your soul changed?"  
"Why would you only single out people with 666 to help out and not everyone?" He smiled.  
"They made, 'Left Behind' movies from a Christian perspective. Why didn't they make any in mine? This is how I see it. I know the Bible has gave humans many misconceptions of me. When I rule, they will need to see if what the Bible speaks of is the truth or made out of lies. They will be mistrusting towards me. I want to make an example of the people with the 666 mark. When the ones without it see what I'm doing for them, they will come and join my side. They will see I'm not all the Bible says. I'm the opposite. I'm loving and caring. That's why I'm going to give them time to see the truth."  
"They said you will put some in prison, jailed, killed, etc for refusing the mark."  
"What if I was putting some people in prison, jailed and killed for other reasons like punishment? They were killing someone else; they were raping someone else; they were being evil and deserved the punishment? Christians want to make me look bad. They must make God look good and this was just one way to do it. I'm justice. I'm for the people and not against."

"You amaze me, if you believe the Christian's words over mine." She stared at him confused. "Before I healed you, you were deaf and had cerebral palsy, correct?" She nodded. "People used those disabilities to judge you. It gave them an impression you were stupid and weak. As a result, people refused to date you or even be friends with you. Your disabilities made you look bad and people didn't even give you a chance to prove yourself. That's how I am. People use God's word to tell me who I am without allowing me to tell them myself." She thought about that for a moment.  
"How do you deal with it?" He smiled and looked straight head.  
"Like you did. Ignore the ones that thought less of me and focus on the ones that loved me. I know it still hurt from time to time. Watching everyone else get to be engaged, married and pregnant. While you were stuck at home enjoying your own company. But people like us, have to be stronger than others. As a result, we see the world and things differently than they do. Another point I would like to make?"

"Remember when you were in High School, there came a new girl on campus. Already there were bad rumors about her. The girl also heard bad rumors about you. As a result, neither of you wanted to do anything with one another. Somehow over time, you both got to know each other better. What happened? The two of you become close and were friends for over 20 years! What did that prove? First impressions and gossip aren't always right. There are more examples of how first impressions and gossip aren't always the truth. Instead of thinking about that, they just take God's word for it and run. The world needs to stop being lazy and depending on a group of people who have wrote the Bible and have been translated so many times, who knows what's the truth and what's not anymore. They need to think for themselves and investigate. Find out what's the truth and what's not. If they want to continue to be lazy, they can just read our book and have it think for them." He shook his head.

She stopped the voice recorder and looked up at the stars and the moon. He smiled and began to sing softly to her. "One More Try," by George Michael. She got out and laid on the grass. He got out and continued to sing to her. "So, if you love me, say you love me, but if you don't, just let me go." She touched his lips and he continued. He took her hand and started dancing with her. After he was done. He looked at her. "Do you love me or do you want me to let you go?"  
"It was you?" He nodded.  
"Always. I could tell your mood and I would sing to you. It was my way of showing you I understood your feelings. Your thoughts. I wanted to show you're not alone. I was there with you." He twirled her around. "So, why are you sad?" She shook her head and looked up at the stars.  
"I don't know why. Every time I look up at the night sky, I just feel a sense of sadness. A sense of loneliness."  
"Maybe because you know if you ever were living there, that's how you would have felt."  
"You wouldn't drop me in outer space?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Sorry Colleen, I'm too attached to you to let you go that far away." She laughed.  
"Do me one favor. Just one." He nodded. "Don't ever take away the stars and the moon."  
"I can't promise he wouldn't." He looked up at the sky.

They were gathered around a normal television the next afternoon. Beelzebub came in with drinks for them. Colleen had her head on his chest and looked up at him. He had one arm around her. "What's this?" He smiled and looked at her.  
"To prepare the world for me to come, I've to start slow. I've already started with announcing to the world you're writing a book of Satan's perspective. I need the world to see Satan has powers and he uses them for the good."  
"But you already have; me." He shook his head as he took another sip of his drink.  
"That was done in secret. What I do has to be done in front of men." She turned back to the television.

"Hello, live from channel 6. This is Samantha Carter reporting. A few days ago, we did an interview between Jason Larry and his new girlfriend, Colleen Passion. A person found this old video online of them." It cued to the YouTube video.  
"How do you feel about being deaf?" Jason asked signing. She shook her head.  
"I wasn't born deaf. There are many things I miss about being deaf. One of them is hearing music the most." He voiced for her as she signed.  
"How do you feel about having cerebral palsy?" She shook her head.  
"In the beginning, it wasn't really that bad. But as I got older, it was killing the back. I'm in so much pain. I have to take medicine for them."  
"How would you feel if I healed you of both?" She looked at him in surprise.  
"Can you do that?" He nodded. "How?" He smiled.  
"God has gave me the ability. Let me use it." He put his hands on her ears and closed his eyes. He put his hand on her legs and ankles. He closed his eyes. "Colleen say my name." He didn't sign, only speak.  
"Jason Larry." She looked at him shocked. "I just heard my own voice!" He smiled.  
"Get up and walk for me." She walked. "Jump!" She jumped. "Do you feel any pain?" She shook her head. They joined hands and looked up. "Praise God for these miracles!"

The camera cued into an interview with Jason and Samantha. "Were you dating Colleen at the time you healed her?" He nodded.  
"It was not only affecting her; it was affecting our relationship. We had to struggle with intimacy. She was in so much pain and couldn't enjoy sex as much." Colleen spit out her champagne when she heard that.  
"You must really love her to do so." He nodded.  
"I can't imagine my life without her."  
"Will you be healing other people as well?"  
"I would like to. My time is not yet. When it's time, I will." She nodded.  
"Well, there you have it. This is channel 6 and I'm Samantha Carter." He clicked the television off.

She sat down her champagne and got up. She got the voice recorder and looked at him. "Feel up to answering more questions?" He shook his head.  
"I should have knew. You see the news; you would have questions. Go ahead."  
"What powers do Satan have?" He poured more champagne into his glass.  
"He has the power to transform into any human and into any animal of his choice. He can heal and know humans on an intimate level. And do whatever else he wants to." He drank his champagne.  
"Does he hurt people, like on, 'Lucifer'?" He smiled and shook his head. He paused as he looked down.  
"People think I have that power. My greatest power is my words. If I wanted to hurt any human, my tongue would be all I need." She nodded.  
"Would you ever hurt me?" He got up and touched her hair. He drank his champagne.  
"Don't give me a reason to. I know some humans think I enjoy giving them pain. I don't. The only thing I want to give them and you? Love. After all, the world needs more of it, yes?" He touched her breasts and traced it. She smiled.

"Does Satan like sex?" He coughed and choked.  
"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. I know how obsessed humans are with it." He pulled down her pants and her underwear. He put his fingers into her pussy and kissed her neck. He looked into her eyes. "There's only one person I want to spend the rest of my life fucking." He dropped the voice recorder on the floor. "In fact, I want her right now. Can I have her?" She smiled and left his presence.  
"What makes you think I want you?" She took off her shirt. He looked up and down at her.  
"If you didn't, you wouldn't be taking off your bra right now and stand before me naked as you were born." She picked up the voice recorder.

"Is Satan evil?" He laughed and walked towards her.  
"Do you want him evil?" She thought about that for a moment. "Satan wants to be whoever you want him to be." He started to kiss her neck and began to rub her pussy again. "So, tell Satan dear, what you want of him?"  
"If I wanted him evil, how evil can he be?" He looked at her and shook his head.  
"I thought you didn't like gore?" She put her hand on top of his on her pussy.  
"Remember darling, I want to know everything about you. Everything." He nodded and took her hand.

They went up to his bedroom and he got on his laptop. As he was working on pulling whatever he wanted up, he looked at her. "Can you turn on the voice recorder?" She clicked it on. "Good. I have a question for _you_." She looked at him puzzled. "Do you believe in what the bible teaches about faith? Do you hope for things you don't see, or do you depend on your eyes and your ears to tell you what's real and what's not?"  
"Can a woman believe both?" He looked at her puzzled. She took a seat at his bed. "I grew up hoping someone would love me and want me for who I am. Not only did you loved me, you proved it by giving me a better body." She laid down and looked at her naked body. "So, what I'm seeing and what I'm hearing is what's impossible according to the Bible's standards." He watched her touch her stomach.  
"Yes, the Bible believes Satan doesn't know how to love or what it is." He came over to stand before her. She looked at him. "But no matter your age and your body, I've always loved you and will continue to do so. I've pulled up a website. I want it on record that it's not Satan that's evil. It's humans that are. Come." He held out his hand. She took it. He took the seat back at the laptop with her on his lap.

He played with her hair. "The only thing Satan has ever wanted from you was you." She looked at the website he had entered. It was black.  
"Are you sure it's the right website? It's black." He put his arms around her.  
"The show hasn't started yet, but it will." She stared at it. "What you will see _will_ bring you nightmares. Since you're with me, I've the powers to control your dreams." She smiled.  
"You love to protect me." He nodded.  
"As long as you're around me, not a soul would dare to touch you."  
"Can I just ask one last question?" He nodded.  
"The Christians and not the Bible says you might know how to love, but does it last? What if I was to die tonight? Would you still love me? Remember me?" He put his arms around his stomach. She could see the computer screen was beginning to show something. He bit her ear and kissed the back of it.  
"How old are you?" He whispered.  
"37." He nodded.  
"I've been loving you for 37 years. If you died tonight, I rather go with you." She looked at him. "I don't want a world where you don't exist. You think I would forget about you? Your name has been passed down from the time Jesus spoke it. Do you know how long that is? How could I forget you, ever?" She swallowed. She looked at the computer screen and covered her eyes.  
"No." She whispered.  
"See how filthy humans can be? Yet the world wants to save them. The world wants to set them free. How am I worse than they are?" She was getting sick to her stomach.

She got up, turned around and sat on his lap facing him. She put her arms around his neck. "Don't think I don't think you're _not _evil, because you are." He stared at her in shock.  
"How dare you think I am!" She began to bit his ear and kiss it.  
"You deny it then?" He nodded.  
"Of course!"  
"Then you're a liar!" She whispered he pulled her away from him.  
"Why are you acting like this? Do you enjoy hurting the one that loves you?"  
"If I can prove you're a liar, I get to suck your dick and my pussy won't be available to you until after tonight. Agreed?"  
"Using a proof from your own life." She nodded and he crossed his arms. "Go on and prove to me how I am a liar and evil."

She got off his lap and took his hand. She guided him to the bed and laid him down. She sat on top of him. "Answer a question and I'll prove it. Be honest."  
"I always am." She nodded.  
"Tell me. Do you love me?" He nodded. "Say it."  
"Yes."  
"Then by the Bible's definition, you're a liar and evil because you're not supposed to fall in love with a human. They weren't created for you, but for him. Yet, you took this woman and made her yours." He nodded. He put his finger into her mouth.  
"I guess you're right, I deserve to be punished for being a liar and evil. The punishment fits the crime." She smiled and touched his lips. She took his hand into hers.  
"Remember, no touching or having your lips on this pussy for the rest of the night. Your dick is fully mine tonight. Now transform as Satan." He was going to protest when she looked put a finger up and looked at him dead in the eyes. "You're being punished. Take it like a man." She kissed him and he closed his eyes and transformed into Satan.  
"Yes, my queen." She nodded. She got off his chest and licked his dick.  
"You don't cum into this mouth, I'm making it two nights. Is that understood?" He frowned at her. "I said, is that understood?" He sighed.  
"Yes." She smiled and licked his balls.  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, my queen." She nodded satisfied and began to work.

Colleen looked at Jason the next morning as they were eating breakfast. "Do you still love me, even though, I punished you last night?" He looked up at her and frowned.  
"Colleen, dear, just for punishing me last night, I'm giving you two oral sex tonight. If you don't cum both times, I'm going to do it three times tomorrow night." He gave her a snarky smile and drank his coffee.  
"Glad to know you still love me. Because I want to continue the punishment." He dropped his utensils, crossed his arms and looked at her.  
"You sure that's wise? You don't think I can punish you harder?" She smiled.  
"Maybe I'd like to see you do." He nodded.  
"What's the punishment this time? The same?" She shook her head and he nodded again. "Go on."  
"You want the world to love you, yes?" He looked at her confused and nodded. "You love me, correct?" He nodded again. "You're a singer, darling. Go on television and sing me a love song."


	6. The End Is Beginning

Chapter 4

The End Is Beginning

Jason and Colleen laid on his bed and he looked at her. "How will this love song go?" She smiled at him.  
"We need to sale the world, you're a romantic." He raised his eyebrows.  
"No, the world like Satan dark and evil." She laughed and sat on him.  
"Think my dear, who are the true audience?" He was puzzled.  
"You mean they aren't my children?" She shook her head.  
"The Bible says Hell will have a short time to rule on Earth. Who are you going to spend your time on? Winning those you've already won? Or the ones you haven't won yet?" He nodded.  
"Good point. So, you're thinking of winning the 'Christians'?" She nodded. "And how do we do that?" He pushed her hair out of her face.  
"By making you a romantic." She got out of bed and got into her robe. "Why do you think Hollywood invests in romantic stories? They even had; 'Lucifer' fall in love with a woman. They know what they are doing." He sat up and nodded.  
"However, Netflix is cancelling, 'Lucifer' and you won't watch it anymore because he's not dark and evil." She looked at him in the mirror as she sat at her dresser.  
"It's not _I _you have to convince to love and want you. It's them." He got out of bed and got into his robe.  
"What's the plan?"

"You know my life history, correct?" He nodded. "As a hearing child, what did I love to watch the most?" He thought about it.  
"Music videos." She nodded and turned to look at him.  
"Which is what you're going to be doing." He raised his eyebrows. "Make a love video of us."  
"What song?"  
"Would you be offended, if I wanted, 'I'll Be Loving You Forever?'"  
"It has already been done and by the New Kids on the Block. Why not something new?" She got up and put her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist.  
"Think. You'll be making them remember their childhood. Something they don't have anymore. Show the world Satan has been paying attention and has been around longer than we can imagine."  
"How will the video go?"  
"We must show the world who the Christians really are. I'm going to play a Christian and there will be other Christians in the video who will treat me horrible. You come along as Satan and treat me better than they did." He smiled.

"If you can think of something this evil, why did you become one in the first place?" She nodded.  
"It's not like you've showed me the love you are now."  
"I couldn't show you how much I loved you because I was trapped in Hell. It had to take me being released to be able to do these things." She nodded.  
"I understand. It's time for you to show the world you love them too. Prove to them the Bible's wrong about you. You're not just hatred and evil. You're love too." He smiled.  
"You're right. It's time."

They drove to a studio. "Jason, what song and music video will you be doing today?" He smiled at him.  
"Teal'c meet Colleen Passion. Colleen, this is Teal'c, who does music videos." He shook hands with her and gave her a smile as she returned it. "First, I need you to get on the phone with the New Kids on the Block. Ask if I can have permission to sing, 'I'll Be Loving You Forever.'" Teal'c shook his head.  
"We can deal with them. You just sing it and how do you want it to go?" He explained Colleen's vision and went to the many clothes on a rack. He found a long big blue shirt and blue pants.  
"She'll be wearing these. We all know how 'Christians' dress. As if, they don't have a sexy or beautiful body underneath the clothes. She'll be acting like she's deaf and has cerebral palsy. I'll show up as Satan to heal her and show her love she never knew. After she has been 'healed,' she'll wear this sexy black dress with black high heels." He came towards her and looked into her eyes. "It wasn't because of Satan she's dressing sexy. It's because of his love for her. He makes her feel confidence that's she's truly beautiful." She smiled and nodded. He turned towards Teal'c. "When I'm done with the song, I want 'God asks you to praise him. Satan praises you.'"  
"What colors and font?" Jason nodded.  
"Which will get the most attention?" Teal'c had to think.  
"Have hearts around the words. People love things that look cute. It will get their attention." He nodded.  
"Perfect. Let me go and change. You go and change too, Colleen." She nodded and left to change into the clothes he had picked out for her.

In the music video, as she was a "Christian," people began to insult her, throw things at her and mock her. She would spend time being alone and sad until Satan touched her and she looked up at him. He touched her ears and her legs. Once she was healed, she jumped into his arms and smiled. He began to sing to her, and she blushed like crazy. He put his arms around her and kissed her. They moved into a nice and big house. He showered her with a lot of money. As the song was coming to an end, he put his arms around her and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, her arms on top of his and her body close to his. The words, "God asks you to praise him. Satan praises you," showed up on screen.  
"Cut!" Teal'c said and he gave her a kiss.  
"You did wonderful. Now, go change." He whispered as she nodded and left.

She sat on his lap as they viewed the music video. He turned to her and played with her hair. "Does the music video please you?" She nodded.  
"Give the world time to get use to knowing a new Satan." She looked at him. "They'll fall in love with you as I have." He looked down.  
"What about my followers? What do I say to them? What if they think this is truly me?" She sat on his lap facing him and put her arms around his neck.  
"Do you think doing what, 'Batman' and 'Superman' did will work?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Exactly, what do you mean?"  
"Well, you could quit being Jason Larry, a TV producer. Become a Christian Evangelist and start voicing your thoughts of Satan." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Like how?" She got off his lap. He pick up a pen and paper.  
"How is it the Bible says we are to love our enemies, yet we're told to hate Satan?" He nodded and began to write it down. "Using the Bible, where is the proof Satan hates humans?" He got up and came to her.  
"I think being around me has rubbed off of you. You're becoming a female Satan." She shrugged and touched his face.  
"Don't like this human; plenty of others." He shook his head.  
"Never." He gave her a kiss.  
"What should we call our church, darling?"  
"'Theistic Satan's Church'? A place where people love all including the enemy, Satan."  
"You just love making my dick hard, don't you?" She shrugged and touched his dick.  
"I'm your worst nightmare." She gave him a smile and they began to kiss.

"Live from Channel 6, I'm Samantha Carter with an exclusive interview with Jason Larry, since he has announced his plans to quit as a TV producer and become a Christian Evangelist." She turned to Jason. "Why have you made this shocking decision?" He smiled.  
"While my girlfriend had this idea I should be one, it was 100% my decision to agree with her. If we're truly a Christian nation, should we not love all people, including Satan?" She stared at him in shock.  
"Christians have always stated that Satan is the true enemy." He nodded.  
"Yet, the Bible says we're to love our enemies. Does that include Satan?" She shook her head.  
"Why are you so into advocating Satan?" He looked down and smiled.  
"If we're truly a Christian nation, should we not follow the Bible? Should we not follow God's law on love?"  
"How can Christians not see Satan as the enemy like you do?" He gave her a Bible.  
"I would like you to do something for me. Give me the exact quote and scripture where it says Satan hates humans. If he doesn't hate humans, why are we hating him? Even if it's true that Satan hates humans, what about Jesus' quote? 'If you love these who only love you, what reward do you have? Do not the sinners do the same?' That quote can be found in both Luke 6:32 and Matthew 5:46."  
"Christians would argue these verses only implies to humans to humans. Not humans to Satan." He nodded.  
"Where does it say that specifically? Should love be really limited? Like only loving the people that are straight?" She leaned back into her chair.  
"I'm just curious. When you want us to love Satan, how are you expecting us to love him?"  
"We should love Satan like we should love each other. Instead of blaming him and his army for bad things that happen in our lives, we should blame ourselves. Some of our decisions and choices are ours. God gave us a free will to choose to do right and wrong."  
"Is loving Satan sacrificing humans to him? Drinking blood, etc?" He laughed.  
"Tell me, what would Satan do with the human sacrifices? The drinking of blood, etc?"  
"The Bible says that Satan loves to kill, steal and destroy." He nodded.  
"You know what I find interesting?" She shook her head. "The Bible says that, but offers no examples. Was it Satan who destroyed the world with flood? Was it Satan who set all those plagues to ancient Egyptians in the time of Moses and Aaron? Was it Satan who destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah?"  
"Before we run out of time, where can people hear more of your new religion philosophy?" He smiled.  
"We're setting up a church called, 'Theistic Satan's Church,' a place where we can learn how to love all people, including Satan in the Los Angeles area." She turned back to the camera.  
"The address and the times are on the screen, if you're interested. Jason Larry, thank you for taking your time to come out and do this interview. I'm Samantha Carter. Good night!" She smiled.

When Jason came home, he was puzzled to see Colleen not around. "Beelzebub, where is Colleen?" He sighed and shook his head.  
"I've tried to stop her master; she wouldn't listen to me. The demons were more than helpful to get her to Hell." He looked at him in shock.  
"Colleen's alone in Hell?" He nodded. "I better get going. She should know better than to go without me!" He shook his head as he was in the elevator and transformed into Satan. He was going to punish that girl and nothing she could say or do will make him change his mind. Natas was there to meet him.  
"We saw the master's interview. It was awesome! You did great!" Satan smiled.  
"I know. Where is she?" He gave him a snarky smile. Natas looked down and shook his head.  
"She's waiting for you in your throne room." Satan sighed and began to walk.

He arrived and saw Colleen sitting on his throne wearing a blue and purple lingerie with a blue silk robe. He crossed his arms. "If you think wearing that will make me not be angry with you for being in Hell without me, you have another thinking coming." She sighed and got off his throne.  
"I figured you would say that." She sat at the desk. "I'm ready to start working again, my master." He sat on his throne and looked at her.  
"Already? What questions could you possibility have?"  
"We need to continue to win more Christian souls. One of the best ways to do it is to tell _your _side of the story of Christ."  
"Let me ask you. Which do you think Christ should have done? Die or help save it?" She looked at him innocently.  
"The Bible says none of us will live here forever. He died for the one thing he knew would last forever. That was our soul."  
"While it's true, none of the humans will be living here on Earth forever, does it mean it's worth to suffer? To feel pain? Give them more than they can handle? While some of them are skeptical of my rule, they should ask my followers the kind of life I give them. Fame, wealth, beauty and anything else they should desire like a fancy car or a fancy house. Which do you think truly lives a better life? Why do you think God is so against the life I give them? Why do you think it's so wrong?" She had to think. She got up and sat on top of her desk.  
"What makes you think he is?"  
"Simple, he refuses to give that life to his followers."  
"I confess. I've never met my crush, Dr. Daniel Jackson of Stargate SG-1. I can imagine 2 possible different scenarios. If he was a 'normal' person and he saw me as a deaf and cerebral palsy fall on the streets, there would have been a possibility, he would have rush to make sure I'm okay. If he was the celebrity he is and he saw me fall on the streets, he would have walked right on by. Why? Being a celebrity and having everything you want makes you forget about compassion and empathy. Who do you think people would rather be around? The 'normal' guy or the celebrity?" He nodded.  
"Do you consider all Christians bad and evil people?" She shook her head. "Then, don't think all people who have fame, wealth, beauty, etc are like that. Some still have compassion and empathy."  
"Which are more important to Satan? Compassion and empathy or everything a human should desire?" He smiled.  
"Both. A human is limited on Earth. They should live life to the fullest and not forget the heart as well." She nodded and took her seat back at the desk.

"Let's move on to the story of Christ. They say you tried to have him killed when he was 2 years old." He rolled his eyes.  
"It was King Herod that tried. Not me. What they think _I _put that idea into his head?" He shook his head. "I suppose I can't blame them. God's word had labeled me evil. So people think behind every evil act _I _started it somehow. Let me humor you. Do humans think I have no idea what a baby is? A child? Tell me, what does a child or a baby do that is considered dangerous? Do not a baby and a child fully depend on a human until they are old enough to know what to do on their own like walking, using the bathroom, etc? If I was to consider anyone dangerous at the time of Jesus' birth, by using human's logic, would I not consider Jesus' parents dangerous and a threat instead?"

"Another example using human logic, would be to use Prince Charles as an example. He's the next line to the throne, yes?" She nodded. "Suppose his mother died when he was just a child. Could he have reign England at that age?" She shook her head. "So, then why did King Herod try to have Jesus killed as a child? I know you don't understand what goes through a person's mind when they drink too much. When a human drinks too much, the mind becomes not clear. They hear and see things that might not be there. What does this have to do with the King? He drank too much and it caused him to become paranoid over a child. I admit I _tried _to make sense to him by sharing the same logic I am with you. His mind failed to connect the dots. What the Bible and people don't understand is that I _did _feel sorrow for all those innocent children that died for nothing. They didn't deserve that. What humans need to understand is this. Jesus and I can tell a human to stop, some of them will still do it. God gave each of you a freewill to choose to stop or do something. To blame me or God won't change the results. Any further questions?"

"My second question. They said Jesus casted out a demon possessed person and the demons were allowed to jump into the pigs? Isn't this the work of you and your demons?" He nodded impressed.  
"You know your bible. But, then again, so do I. Why do you believe that story really happened? You've experienced demon possession _twice_. Have I ever made you go crazy? Do stupid and foolish things? Just because it's in the Bible, doesn't make it 100% true. If you have doubts, just look at your own life." She nodded.  
"What you're saying is true. But, there are also reports of people that _do _crazy and stupid things when they _are_ being demon possessed." He nodded.  
"Here's another secret I'm willing to share with you. Ever since that Bible story of demon possessed and Jesus, people have been using it as an excuse to act out. If the people and the Christians actually believe this story, they would believe the others. However, I have to confess this. The Catholic church is getting it right. They're starting to notice demon possession is actually a rare occurrence. What people used to think was demon possession was really seizures, schizophrenia or the result from using drugs or even drinking. So, who is to say the story of Jesus and the demon possessed man was not due to the man's own seizures, schizophrenia? What if that man had been on drugs or drinking? Did you ever question that?"  
"So, if a person shows they're being demon possessed, it's really due to another reason?"  
"Sometimes. It could be a real medical reason or a result in a human's own drinking and drug use. There are a lot of reasons a person acts like they are being possessed, when they aren't. Question. The church teaches everything that God does, I _supposedly_ copy. If demon possession was real, why isn't there anything that shows a Godly possession? Next question?"  
"What about stigma?"  
"That's also a rare occurrence. I forgot to mention some humans ask to be demon possessed. Using Ouija boards, witchcraft, and making deals with me or the demons for it."

"The Bible states you were tempting Christ for 3 days in the wilderness. Care to explain?"  
"The Bible, once again, got it wrong. People say _I _twist the bible. No, humans do. If it was just me and Jesus in the wilderness, how could anyone know what really happened? I'll tell you what happened. I was actually asking Christ for us to work together to help you rule the Earth. I was actually pleading for him to make the humans' lives better. I told him he should not have them suffer and have all these kind of disabilities, medical issues, etc. He didn't want to listen to me. He didn't want us to work together. He didn't want to help any of you. Tell me, my dear Colleen, have I been tempting you to do anything, since the day we first met? Has not everything that happened in your life been your decision and your choice?"  
"What about tempting me to let you in me when I was 20?" He frowned.  
"First, I was deeply concerned about you. You were on the verge of committing suicide that night. You had no solution of how to make Lennie stay for you. I was offering a solution. Second, it was _still _your choice. I allowed you to tell me yes or no. I didn't force you. If you would have told me no, I would have supported and respect that decision and that choice. The other reason I was tempting Jesus was because he told me to. Do you not remember in the Bible, he claims there would be many false messiahs. I was tempting him to make sure he was the right Messiah."  
"Do you believe he was?" He shook his head.  
"Here's why. If he was really the Messiah, he really 'cleaned up' the world, why are people today still suffering? Why didn't he bring out the best in people, but the worse? In fact, tell me, what Christian was so wonderful to you that made you believe he was wonderful as well?" She looked down and smiled.  
"But, he wasn't a Christian." Satan raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, he _wasn't._ So the best human you've ever met in your life _wasn't_ a Christian?" She shook her head. "If he was truly the Messiah, that man would have been the best Christian you've ever met. Yes?" She nodded.

"The Bible said you entered Judas to have him betray Jesus. Is that true?"  
"I love humans thinking I have the power to make them do anything I want them to." He rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to make you have done anything, I would not have wanted us to start that damn war." She looked down. "I even had a demon ask you to forgive me and you refused. What did he do? He left. The demons and I don't make anyone do anything they don't want to. Did I tempt Judas to betray Jesus. No. That was his decision and his choice. He loved money and he allowed money to rule him. Why do you think Judas would need me to enter him to help him do his dirty work? You don't think he could have done that alone? Answer me truthfully. Do you think I entered you when you learned how to masturbate?" She shrugged.  
"How would I know if you did or not?" He nodded.  
"The Bible says that I entered Judas but offered no further statement. What made them think I did? Was it because he looked like a monster? Was it because his voice was different? If a book is going to talk about me entering humans, they should show how humans will know if I entered them or not. Don't you think? Let's move on."

"The garden of Gethsemane, they said you tortured Jesus there."  
"No. I was actually offering him a last chance to have us work together and to help all of you. He, once again, rejected my offer. Out of my loving and kind heart, I offered to take what he thought was coming, away. I told him I would help him to escape and to hide in order to avoid it. He rejected my assistance. Here's what I don't understand. You would think Jesus, who understood pain and suffering. Hated it, would have not made any of you experience what he did. Every good parent wants their kids to have it better than them. There's a reason for that. It's called love. Had Jesus had it, he would have wanted what was best for you. He knew you loved music, but made you deaf? He knew you were curious to have sex on the top, but made you have cerebral palsy? How is that giving his children a better life than he had? Is that love to you? Look, the Bible was written by humans not by God or Christ themselves. You know how humans are. They tend to misunderstand, and they tend to get confused. That's why I'm overseeing your work. I don't want my children thinking you're misunderstanding my words or getting them confused. They deserve to have the truth be told to them and in the right way. If it was just me and Jesus in the garden, how did the humans even know what was happening there? Who are you going to believe? Humans that were not present or me, who was actually there?" When he saw her silent, he nodded. "Next question?"

"The cross. Why did you have him beaten, stripped, and have him killed?"  
"I'm confused. I thought it was the Pharisees and Sadducees that had him killed?"  
"But Christians say you were behind that." He rolled his eyes.  
"Why would I want to have anyone beaten, stripped and killed? How will that benefit me or my kingdom? Why do Christians think I'm behind every evil act men do? I'm confused. Are humans robots that are being controlled by the good, God and the evil, Satan. Everything they do is because one of us? Or are humans not capable of thinking and acting for themselves? Did not God give his children a freewill and a choice? Why can't Christians blame the evil act on the person? The Pharisees and Sadducees had a reason for Jesus' death. Jealously. They wanted the attention Jesus had. They wanted to attract a large crowd like he did. They had more to gain from Jesus' death than me. Why can't Christians blame the Pharisees and the Sadducees when they were the ones that did it and not me?"

She stood up and came to sit on his lap. She put her arms around his neck. "One last question. People are curious about Hell. Yes, Jesus spoke about it. Hollywood gave ideas on it, but only you can answer it, yes?" He traced her breast with his long black fingernail.  
"Did the demons not give you a tour?" She smiled.  
"When I came to Hell, I told them to leave us alone so we can do your work. They didn't ask any questions. Then, I slipped into this because I knew, once you've arrived to Hell, you would look like this and get me horny." He shook his head.  
"We don't need our sex conversation on the voice recorder. You don't want humans to know Satan's having sex with a human, do you?" She grinned and got off his lap. She got on the floor and took out his dick.  
"What would you say if the humans found out you're having sex with one of their own? That you're allowing a human to give the Lord of Darkness a hand job and," She licked her hand and began to give him one. "A blowjob?" She began to give him one and he threw his head back. He played with her hair and closed his eyes.  
"Satan is just like every guy there is. He likes to have sex. He likes having his dick sucked and played with. It also helps that the woman who owns this dick does a very good job at it." He stood up to help her suck him better.  
"Would Satan be opened to any human that wanted to give him one?" He frowned and shook his head.  
"I won't deny the people that want my dick." Her mouth and tongue was still on his dick when she looked up at him surprised. He smiled. "They will have the clones of Satan. When it comes my time to rule, all the demons will be clones of me. Humans can have me whenever and wherever they want. Only you," He put her head to make her resume sucking. "Will have the real Satan. You belong with him."  
"Forever?"  
"And ever." He bend down to kiss her.

Once they got dressed after they had sex, he took her hand. "Turn on the voice recorder, I'm giving you a tour of Hell." She was puzzled.  
"Satan, some of these people are being tortured." He stopped walking and looked at her.  
"Let me explain. It took me a while to learn the real reason God had the souls sent here. He wanted me to help transform them into good people. My demons only torture people until they repent. After they have repent, they're able to have a 'normal' life. Look." He showed her some people that were getting married, dating, and some were just playing games. "Imagine, I've finally helped these poor souls to repent and God won't let them come back. That's the thing about him. He doesn't give out second chances. I felt bad for these people. So, I did what I could to keep them happy." She nodded and looked puzzled when she saw a couple having sex.  
"When people have sex, do they get pregnant?" He shook his head.  
"Unfortunately, they don't. You see, when you die, your reproduction system is out. But, you can have all the sex you want. In fact, my demons have created these." A demon came up to him and gave him a bottle of pills. "These allows humans to have sex all day and all night."  
"Like Viagra?" He shook his head.  
"Stronger than that stuff. These pills allow you to have sex all day and all night _without_ stopping and the need to have anything else like food and drinks. Imagine me pleasing you all day and all night without stopping. How is that 'hell'?"  
"Are you sure it would be you? What if I wanted to please you all day and all night without stopping?" He grinned and gave the pills back to the demon. He put his hand on her upper shoulders.  
"You don't think you already do? If you didn't please me all day and all night, I wouldn't want you, now would I?" He put his fingernail under her chin and gave her a kiss. She crossed her arms.  
"Do you have sex with any of the souls here?"  
"I think this is the first time I've seen you jealous. You think I would want someone over you? That you're not enough for me?" She continued to look at him. He smiled.  
"I wouldn't dream of cheating on my favorite girl. But that doesn't stop the souls from fantasizing about me." He took her hand and they started walking. "That's the thing about this place, you can fantasize about whoever you want and there's not a soul to stop you."

"Tell me Master Satan, if I was to die and come to this place tonight, what would you've done to me?" He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.  
"Do you remember what the throne room looks like?" She nodded. "I would take you on my lap and fuck you every day. I wouldn't give a shit who saw us. You would be with me everywhere in this Hell. I would fuck you anytime you wanted."  
"No torture? No punishment for being a bad girl?" She had her back towards him and put her hand over her mouth. He shook his head and smacked her ass. He put his arms around her stomach.  
"If you want me to punish you darling, you need to only ask. I have a few things we can do." He whispered into her ear. "You won't be the only naughty person in this relationship. I spend years practicing different sexual acts." He bit her ear.  
"And toys?" He laughed.  
"Especially toys like handcuffs and a whip. But only for you." He put his hand on her pussy and began to masturbate her. "First, you'd be my slave and you'll be my whore."  
"Doing all my master asks me to." He shook his head.  
"We've already had sex; you want to go for round 2?" She shrugged.  
"Whose better than Master Satan?" He nodded and looked up.  
"Let's go to my bedroom."

"Why does Master Satan need a bedroom?" She looked around his bedroom and he closed the door. He came behind her and took off her shirt.  
"Does it ever occur to you, maybe he likes privacy?" She looked at him.  
"So, you've always had your own bedroom?" He nodded.  
"Do you know how many times I spend on my bed, watching you masturbate and jacking off over you? Wishing my dick was in you and your mouth was on it?" He unhook her bra and threw it on the ground. "Now, I can make my dream a reality." He pushed her on the bed. He smiled and took off her pants and underwear. "You masturbating over me was one of my favorite things." He got undressed and climbed on the bed.  
"How about Satan show his slave how he would punish her?" He got up and went to his dresser.  
"Since this is your first time. I'll let you choose." He laid down his toys on his bed. She saw handcuffs, ropes, gags, and a black hand paddle.  
"I'm feeling generous too. Use them all on me." He looked at her surprised.  
"You sure?" She nodded.  
"I've been very naughty. Coming to Hell without you knowing." He nodded.  
"Yes and you _do _deserve to be punished."

He began to tie her up with the ropes. "The first punishment? I'm going to eat you out and won't stop until you reach climax." She shook her head. She watched as his long tongue licked her pussy up and down. She closed her eyes and moaned.  
"Satan, your dick, I want your dick!" He shook his head and put a finger to her lips.  
"Sorry, darling, you're being punished." She groaned as he continued. He lifted up her legs and put his hands on her ass. She shook her head as she watched him. Her moaning started to increase.  
"More! More!" He smiled when he tasted her cum into his mouth. He turned her over and used his black hand paddle to spank her.  
"Will you be coming to Hell alone again?" He spanked her harder and she shook her head. "I don't hear you!"  
"No!" He nodded.  
"Will you wait for Master Satan first?" She nodded and he spank her again. "I can't hear you!"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Satan takes no pleasure in punishing you. But he will, if he has to." When he saw her ass was red, he used the handcuffs and gag to eat her out again. She shook her head, but he ignored her. He could barely hear her moan through the gag. He smiled and began to finger her. "You're cumming for me for the second time tonight. I have all day to wait until you do." She sighed and tried to get cum for the second time.

Once she did, he removed the handcuffs and gag. He got on top of her and began to pound her. They kissed. "Satan, you want me to go a 4th time?" He smiled.  
"There's a reason I'm called Satan, darling. I don't understand the meaning of mercy. I only know how to please."  
"Why can't I have him?" He shook his head.  
"Punishment, dear, punishment." She groaned. He turned her over to do her doggy style. She masturbated as he did so. She didn't think it was possible to cum 4 times in 1 day. But she did. She smiled when she saw his eyes became black. He shook his head.  
"Is this how you punish all the people that are here?" She asked as he laid on the other side of the bed. He looked at her and shook his head.  
"No. I don't sexually punish any lost souls. Neither do the demons. They're not supposed to be having fun. They're supposed to be sorry for their sins. But you, you're an exception." He gave her a kiss.

"How does Satan judge the lost souls when they are being transported from Earth to here?" He nodded.  
"Let's take a shower and get dressed. I'll show you."  
"Satan has a shower?" She asked when she saw his shower. He frowned.  
"Didn't you hear me when I said I masturbated over you, my dear? Do you really think I want my demons and lost souls to smell my cum? To ask questions?" She nodded. They took a shower.  
"So, they didn't know?" He looked at her. "About you always having sexual feelings for me?" He laughed as he stood in front of the water.  
"I'll confess this." He turned to look at her and watched as she washed herself. "They suspected. They could tell I was different with you. It amazed them how much I knew about you." He switched so she could rinse herself off. He put his arms around her. "Do I care? No. What could they do to me? I'm the King, not them." She turned to look at him.  
"What if they asked you to stop? Would you?" He laughed and turned the water off.  
"What I would have done was argue my case. They would have understood why you make my dick so hard." He put her hands on his dick. "I'm sure I would convince them; it couldn't be avoided." She shook her head and he smiled. "Let's go."

They got dressed and went back to his throne room. He sat on his throne and put her on his lap. "Moloch, I want to show Colleen how I judge the lost souls." Moloch bowed.  
"As the master wishes." A man in red stood before him.  
"What has he done?"  
"He has been raping and murdering prostitutes. He finally died in an electric chair a few hours ago." He sighed and nodded.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" He shrugged.  
"I wanted to have sex with a woman for free. The only women I could get were prostitutes. I didn't want to pay, so I killed them." Satan nodded.  
"I'll explain the rules. You'll be tortured by a demon until you've repented. The more you resist, the more you'll get tortured."  
"Repent like?" He gave him a frown.  
"Like saying you're sorry, that you won't do that again or you knew what you did was wrong."  
"Hey, that's a Jesus thing and not supposed to be a Satan thing. He was supposed to support things like these." He sighed and looked at Colleen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"See what I have to deal with? People think I support sins like these." He shook his head. He got Colleen off his lap and put her on his throne. He came towards the man. "I get it. The Bible makes you believe I support all kinds of sins. Someone has to, right? Wrong. If you would have knew me, you would have knew I need more followers. Doing sins would have gained me nothing. I'll give you a choice. You don't choose, it will be made for you. Repent from your evil and stupid acts or my demons will torture you until you do." He gave him a snarky smile. "The demons have plenty of time in the world to do so." The man looked at Colleen.  
"Didn't know Satan already got a queen." She smiled and looked down.  
"Yes, the only reward you'll have in this kingdom is meeting my queen." He mentioned with his finger for her to come. She got off his throne and stood before him. "Meet the Whore of Babylon, Athaliah, the lover of Satan and the mother of the Antichrist." She smiled at him. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
"But they said the Whore of Babylon was Rome." Satan nodded.  
"Looks like you're one of the first to know. Pity, you won't be able to warn anyone." He looked at his demons. "Take him away." They nodded and took him away. Satan took her hand and they sat on his throne.

A woman in red stood in front of him and bowed. "My Master Satan. How pleased I am to finally meet you." She froze when she saw Colleen. "I thought you promised _me _I'd be your queen?" He rolled his eyes.  
"Really? Why?" She stood up and crossed her arms.  
"I sacrificed many humans for you. I thought you would be pleased." He sighed.  
"Whoever told you that was obviously lying." She shook her head and tried to come to his throne, but the demons stopped her before she got too close.  
"No! The demons told me to win your love was to kill babies and children! I did!" The demons shook their heads and made the 'crazy' gesture. He nodded.  
"Look. I'm sorry you've got the wrong idea. Really. I know God doesn't allow crazy people in Heaven. My demons and I will take pity on you." He nodded to his demons and they came to put their hands on her head. They began to chant. Colleen watched in amazement. When they were done, Satan looked at her. "To make sure the demons did a good job, I have to double-check. Did my demons tell you sacrificing humans would please me?" The woman shook her head. "Are you sorry for the sins you've committed?" She nodded. "Good. The demons will show your room. Enjoy your stay." They took her away.

Colleen got up and sat on lap facing him. "What if they come to Hell and they don't believe you or your demons are real?" He nodded and put his hands on her back.  
"It doesn't matter. Once they see me and the demons, they can no longer deny. They are still humans that sin. So, they will still be punished." She nodded.  
"What happens when a lost soul has repented?" He nodded.  
"First, the demons test them to make sure they're ready to live among other souls. Once they are proven they can, they're given their own room, clothes and can change their names if they so desire. They live out their days the way they want." She smiled and looked down.  
"What if a lost soul asks to marry you or to have sex with you?" He shook his head.  
"I've had many offers. I've turned them all down and offered them an alternative. The demons, another lost soul or nothing. No one gets to have me, but you." He gave her a kiss. "Are there any more questions you have about Hell and my job?" She shook her head. "Do you have anything more you would like to see added for Chapter 2?" She had to think.  
"Right now, I'm in the mood to hear you preach."  
"Are you?" She nodded and took his hand. She put it on her pussy.  
"I might make you hard, but when you preach, you make me." He kissed her neck.  
"It just so happens tonight will be the first time I preach in our new church." He traced her breasts. "Will you be recording the session?" She nodded.  
"Remember my dear Satan, we need the world to think good of you and not evil." He turned to the demons.  
"Any doubts?" They shook their heads. He smiled and turned to look at her. "Let's go."

They were the first ones to arrive to the church. The paintings on the glasses of the church's windows were of Satan healing a girl of her deafness, a boy of his cerebral palsy, and a little girl of her blindness. The left side had him accepting homosexuals, transsexuals and people of different races and tribes. In the front of the room was a picture of him as Lucifer and a picture of him as Satan. In the middle of the pictures were the words, "All need love. Let's give it." She saw on the right side was a black piano. She smiled and hoped that Jason would play the piano and sing. She took a seat in the first pew. She was worried no one would show up. But soon, the place was packed. She has never seen so much diverse in one place before. Jason smiled as he stood in front of the room. He gave his cellphone to a follower. "Do you mind recording this on my cellphone?" He nodded. Jason smiled and took Colleen's hand. "You're interpreting for me." She looked at him in surprise. He went to the piano and began to sing, "Let's Talk About Love' by Celine Dion. Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at him in admiration. They quietly took their seats and watched as he sang and Colleen interpreting for him. They began to take pictures and record it on their cellphones. The audience was so captured by his voice and Colleen's signs that they didn't clap when he was done. He smiled and came to the podium.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I know what I've just sang wasn't exactly a Christian song. However, it does give a hint to what this sermon will be about this evening. I want to personally thank each of you for showing up today. The first thing I want to talk about? This book." He held up a Bible. "How many of you consider yourselves 'Christians'?" Some people raised their hands. "How many of you consider yourselves, 'Theistic Satanists?'" The number of hands was higher than the Christians. He smiled. "I want to ask you a question. Many people claim this is the word of God, correct?" They nodded. "They claim God is this loving and wonderful divine being, correct?" They nodded again. "Then, why does it bring out the worse in people and not the best?" They looked at him in surprise. "Should not this book bring out the best in people? Make them loving and caring as he is?" They exchanged looks and looked down. "I know. This world is not made up of perfect people. We all make mistakes."

"I want to move on to the subject of love. Can you tell me what it mean to love an enemy?"  
"Pray for them." Someone called out. He nodded.  
"That's good, what else?"  
"Be nice to them." He nodded.  
"Those are good examples. Let's be honest here. If you have someone you consider your enemy, would you honestly be nice and pray for them?" They sighed and shook their heads. "Let's use real examples, how can you love an enemy?" Colleen raised her hand and Jason looked at her. "Yes?"  
"Rather this is right or wrong." She signed and voiced. "If I have an enemy, the best thing I do is leave them alone. That way I can't be tempted to do anything to hurt them. Do I pray for them. Yes. However, I admit in my prayers, I _do _pray for revenge." The crowd gasped and Jason looked at her surprised.  
"No, this is good." He told the crowd. "This is honestly. Colleen, why do you pray for revenge?" She swallowed.  
"I pray because I want them to feel what they made me feel. Experience what I did. Let them learn not to do it again to someone else. Make them better people for their family, friends and themselves." Jason nodded and looked at the crowd.  
"You may not like her answer. But I want honest. Sometimes people _do _need to learn a lesson. They need to change their ways."  
"The Bible says, 'Revenge is mine. Says the Lord.'" Someone shouted and Jason nodded.  
"I missed the part where you think she's talking about taking revenge herself. No, she's talking about _praying_ for revenge. She is talking about God doing it. I agree. God word said he only correct those he loves, right?" They nodded.

"Now, God's word says that our enemy is obviously Satan and his army. How can we show Satan and his army that we love them?" They gasped and shook their heads.  
"God's word didn't tell us to love them." Jason looked at the person who said that.  
"So, God's word didn't use the word, 'enemy'?" The man swallowed. "I'll ask again, how we can show Satan and his army we love them?" They exchanged looks. Jason looked at Colleen. "Colleen, any ideas?" She looked down.  
"Well, we could stop judging Satan and his army. Let them speak for themselves." He nodded impressed.  
"This is outrageous! Why would we stop judging Satan and his army when the Bible clearly says that we're at war with them?" Jason nodded.  
"Let me ask you. Have you ever experience judgement that wasn't true?" The woman nodded.  
"Who hasn't?"  
"How did that make you feel? Wonderful? You wanted to be their best friend?" She shook her head. "How do you think Satan and his army feel about us judging them first? We're not allowing them to talk for themselves. Is that truly fair?" The woman crossed her arms.  
"How can we hear and know their side?" He looked at Colleen.  
"My girlfriend is spending time interviewing Satan. He's allowing her to put his words on paper. He knows it's time for us to hear and know his side." The crowd laughed.  
"How can she be so sure he's really Satan?" He looked at her again.  
"Colleen?" She took the podium and Jason took a seat in the first pew.

"A man knocked on my door one night. He told me he had an offer to give me. He was tired of hearing people misjudge him and he wanted someone to write a story in his own words. He gave me the first chapter. It was about Lucifer's fall from Heaven. I asked him how he knew this was Lucifer's side. He confessed he was, in fact, Lucifer. I laughed and didn't believe him like you. He asked me what proof I wanted that it was really him. I told him to heal my body." She nodded to a person who was really a demon. He clicked the lights and a small video clip was shown. "This is what I looked like before I met Lucifer." She nodded again and the lights were on. "Look at me now." The crowd gasped. "If you still doubt my story, go online and search my name. You will find stories of my yearbook in a deaf school. My name in a newspaper signing. There is proof online who I used to be. After that, I knew he was the real deal."  
"Aren't you scared of being in his presence?" She looked down and smiled.  
"I was. But it was, like, he changed me. He gave me confidence I never knew I had. I believed if he truly wanted to hurt me, why would he before the book was done? We even did a love song video. You could just feel his love from his presence. I have no more fear."

"How do you know if he's honest or not?"  
"That's a good question. Rather he is being honest or not, I find isn't the point. The point is he makes me think. He makes me really question things. What he says make sense. One of the things he said was about this book." She held up the Bible. "It has been translated many times. Written by humans. How can we separate what's the truth and what's not. We've all heard rumors and gossips. How many of those rumors and gossips were 100% the truth?" They exchanged looks. "If something had been translated, it's like gossips and rumors. It's been twisted."  
"Are you telling us we shouldn't follow this book anymore?" A woman asked as she crossed her arms.  
"No. I'm simply asking you to think for yourselves. For example, the Bible says it's okay to spank kids. Many people overdo it and it becomes abuse. Why couldn't we be creative in how we punish our kids? Take away the cellphone, the television, laptop, etc. There's more than one way to punish a kid."

"Another example, they said homosexual is wrong. When a kid comes out to his or her parents, since the Bible says it's wrong, they disown them. God calls us to show the light and the love. Where is the light and the love in that? You put your own children through conversion therapy. Guess who suffers? They do. How is that showing the light and the love? You rather split a family apart than to keep them together. It's not Satan who is dividing us. It's us. We're taking his word too literal. Think for yourselves. Use the common sense God gave you."  
"Jesus said in the beginning God created them male and female." She nodded.  
"And? Not everyone today is made out to be a parent. Next argument."  
"You're saying we should accept our kids as gay and lesbian?" She sighed.  
"Madam, are you straight?" She laughed.  
"Yes."  
"Be lesbian for me." She shook her head.  
"No."  
"Come on. If you think it's so easy for people to switch teams. Be lesbian for me." She shook her head. "It's the same with homosexuals. They can't change for you. It's not our job to change people. It's God's. Madam, did you choose your hair color?" She shook her head. "Your eye color?" She shook her head. "Then how can you change another human?" She looked away. "When Satan accepts homosexuality who do you think the kids will go to? God or him? All because _we _failed to show them the light and the love. Who do you think God will judge more? Satan or us?" They exchanged looks. "That's what I thought."

"Since you've been good audience tonight, I would do one more song." He got on the piano and Colleen stood next to him to interpret. "Love Them Like Jesus" by Casting Crowns. The audience was, once again, captured by his voice and Colleens' signs. He smile when he saw the audience quiet after their performance. "I chose that song to help us remember to love each other even our enemies including Satan and his army. I would like to ask each of you to stand up and join hands. If you don't feel comfortable, that's fine. I just wanted to bless us each going home tonight. You never know what happens to us between now and when we get home." The audience begin to join hands. Jason took Colleen's hand. "Lord, I ask you to help us tonight to learn to love each other including our enemies. That includes Satan and his army. May we try not to be persuade by gossip and rumors. We need to learn that we are not in the changing people business, but in the loving people business. If our child is a homosexual and you really disapprove of that, let it be _you_ that changes them and not us. We will just show the light and love to them, so they would come to you instead of Satan. Bless us going home tonight. In your name, we pray. Amen."  
"Amen."

Jason and Colleen shook hands with the people outside. After the last person left, he put his hands to her ass and gave her a kiss. "You did wonderful, you know that, right?" She looked at him and looked down.  
"We need to have a talk." They went inside and the demons closed their eyes and became demons.  
"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" She frowned and took a seat at a pew.  
"If we're going to continue to be 'dating,' we will either have to lie and say we're not living together _or _come up with a good reason why we're living outside of sin." She gave him a snarky smile. He sighed and looked at his own picture in the front of the room.  
"Any ideas?" She looked at the same picture and sighed. After a moment of silence, she looked at him.  
"As much as I would love for us to continue to live together, I think it would be exciting if we start living on our own." He turned slowly to her and looked at her in shock.  
"Excuse me?" She took his hands.  
"I think our sex life would be more interesting and exciting. It would give us something to look forward to." He shook his head and moved closer to her on the pew.  
"Do you know how long I've been waiting for us to be together and to live together? You're asking me to wait more? Okay, if marriage is what you want, I'll give it to you."  
"I want it, I do. But, I'm just not ready." He got up and walked in front of the church and turned to her.  
"Why? What's making you not ready?"  
"I like the excitement of it. I'm afraid if we get married, the excitement will go away." He shook his head.  
"If anything, it will just make things more exciting." She sighed. "Do you not trust me anymore?" She laughed. He got down on one knee and took her hand. "I've proved I loved you by healing you. I proved I loved you by taking care of you. I haven't asked you to prove your love for me. I'm asking now. Prove you love me and trust me by marrying me."  
"How about we compromise. We get married in the spiritual realm, first. We'll live apart. When we're ready to get married in the human world, we'll live together."  
"Why?"  
"Do you want to rob the world in watching you ask me to marry you? In seeing our wedding?" He nodded.  
"Fine. We'll do it your way. But, we're still having sex." She laughed.  
"No argument with me." He nodded and kissed her.  
"Come to my place tonight. Tomorrow, we'll look for something close by." She nodded.

As she was sleeping in their bedroom. The phone rang. Beelzebub came in with champagne. "Phone call for you from Jordan Knight." Jason nodded.  
"Was wondering how long it will take him to call and complain." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"You stole our music and our lyrics!"  
"And?"  
"You had no right to do that!"  
"Do I need to remind you who made you famous in the first place? Who discovered you? It was_ I _that did. Do you wish for me to expose your sins to the world? Because I can." He heard a swallow.  
"I want something else for this." He nodded.  
"What are you asking for, Jordan?"  
"You know what."  
"I'll grant you what you're asking for. If you go ahead and sue me, it will not end well for you."  
"Understood."  
"Will your other band members call to complain?"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."  
"Good. Expect your gift from me very soon." He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"Do humans still think I'm someone they can played with?" Beelzebub shrugged.  
"They are new, and they don't tend to share what they have learned with each other." Jason nodded.  
"Has the music video been released yet?" He asked as he looked at him.  
"Satan, what happens if they want you to sing more?" He looked down and grinned.  
"Of course, they will want me to. When they do, I'll just sing nothing, but love songs to Colleen." He took his champagne from the demon.  
"Why are you going through this much trouble and for a human being?" He smiled.  
"Colleen's right. We've to introduce ourselves to the world. What's a better way than playing someone romantic? Singing love songs?" Beelzebub nodded.  
"You're giving that girl too much power." Jason laughed.  
"You forget already who she'll become? Who she might already be?" He shook his head. "The end is beginning. Let us enjoy it." He leaned back in his chair, looked at the roaring fire in the fireplace and drank his champagne.


	7. The Father, Son and Holy Spirit

Author's note: It includes a rape or as Satan would put it "a punishment."

Chapter 5

**The Father, Son and the Holy Spirit**

Colleen woke up the next morning and was surprised her ass felt like it was on fire. She was puzzled. Why was it hurting so much? She carefully got out of bed and was grateful the bathroom had a tub. As she was going to brush her teeth, she looked and saw she had been changed. Her hair was no longer brown, but red and black. Her lips were no longer light red, but darker red. She tried to wash it off, but it wouldn't come off. Her eyes were no longer gray, but black. As she studied her reflection without glasses and didn't get a headache, feel the need to squeeze her eyes or look up close to the mirror, she knew she had the perfect vision. Once she had her black and red pajamas shirt off, she could see the 666 that was written on her heart. It was not hard to figure out Satan had done another ritual on her. That was probably why her ass hurt. He must have done something to it during the ritual. She could waste no more time trying to figure out what exactly had happened to her because she knew Satan would become suspicious. She turn on the water and get in. As she began to relax in the warm water, her ass finally felt better. She shook her head. He had told her that all he wanted was for her to write a book. Now his true purpose was revealed, he wanted her to be _all_ his.

There was a knock on the door. "Colleen, may I come in?"  
"Yes." He opened the door and was surprised to see she looked different. She had her hands on the tub and looked up at him. He had his hands in his pockets and looked down.  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She nodded as he sighed. "You know I've done another ritual to you last night, don't you?" She nodded again. "How are you feeling?"  
"Shocked, you told me all you wanted me for was to write a book. Your true purpose was to make me fully yours."  
"Do you know how many women would love to be where you are? Love to have what you have right now? You've asked me to make sure you can afford a nice place to live for life. I just gave you that. You'll never have a bill in your name again." She sighed as she laid back into the tub and closed her eyes. Her legs and feet was hurting as well.  
"If you wanted me to be all yours, why didn't you just ask me to marry you?" She asked, not looking at him. Having her legs play in the bath water. He watched as she did that. He began to get undressed as he continued to watch her in the bath.  
"Is that what you would like me to do?" He asked as he began to take off his white shirt and she finally looked up at him.

She watched as he began to strip naked and got into the bath with her. He sat behind her and took her into his arms. "Maybe, that's what I should do. Marry you to prove to the world I know how to love and how to be faithful." She turned her body to face him and took his dick. She put it inside of her as he watched her. She began to ride him. He helped her while kissing and sucking her breasts. He played with one while looking up at her. "Why aren't you talking?" She shook her head.  
"Fuck me first." He shook his head as he began to lick her chest.  
"What is it about humans and sex?" She lifted up his chin.  
"Would you rather I do it with someone else?" He smiled.  
"You're right." He turned her to be on the bottom and began to pound her harder as she moaned. Once he came, he kissed her. "You never fail to amaze me, you know that?" She looked up at him and traced his lips.  
"Isn't this woman who you wanted?" She looked into his eyes and he nodded. He removed his dick to wash himself.  
"You wash, and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." She nodded as she watched him leave.

She came down for breakfast wearing a black tube top with black denim shorts. She took her place across from Satan. "How do you like your new look?" He asked as he drank his coffee.  
"It's different. As long as it pleases you, that's all that matters." He smiled.  
"I was thinking of doing another version of a bible story."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"The book of Job. Where I _supposedly _tortured and caused him to lose all that he had."  
"Satan, you don't owe anyone anything. The only story that needs to be told is what are your plans for us, once you rule the world?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"Like?"  
"Tell and show us how loving and wonderful you will be. If it would please you, use me as an example. Let's tell the world our love story and have them watch it as it continues to grow." He looked at her and nodded as he began to think.  
"I like the way you're thinking. Maybe, we should set up video cameras and have them follow us." She shook her head.  
"I might not be into reality tv, but I've seen and heard couples break up because of that." He smiled.  
"Worried about losing me, I see." He drank his coffee.  
"Why shouldn't I be? You've took care of me so well and have done so much for me." She put her hand on top of his.  
"Then, how else do you propose I show the world how loving and caring I can be?"  
"You're always tired of how pastors and churches interpret you wrong. Why not you lead a church session outside of the Nilats Church and teach the Christians who you really are? I can record your sermons and put them on the web?"  
"You would do that for me?" She nodded.  
"Anything to please you."  
"What reward are you after?" He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms as he looked at her. She shook her head.  
"Why are you questioning and doubting the love I have for you?" She ate and drank as he did the same. After they were done, she followed him into the elevator to Hell.

She sat at the burning and fire chair before him. A demon, once again, gave her a notepad and a pen. "How would you like me to begin?"  
"You decide." He nodded as he thought.  
"Why is it so hard to believe it was God that had Job being tested and not me? He has been testing humans since the Garden of Eden. It's interesting how the Bible never says _I_ test humans."  
"The Bible says you had Jesus tested." He gave her a warm smile.  
"I shall tell you the story of Christ another time. Other than Christ, have I been known to test humans?"  
"Some humans will say you tempt them and that's the same as testing."  
"Let's say you're correct. When a human resists my temptation, do I punish them for it?" She shook her head. "But, God punished Adam and Eve for failing his test. God punished Job while he was being tested. When I cause temptation, do I have you suffer while doing so?" She shook her head. "Yet humans want to believe _I'm _the worse one."  
"Why do you think God wants to test us?"  
"As you see from the very beginning, God had this plan to set me up as a bad guy, so he can play the good one."  
"Why do you allow him to do that to you?"  
"It may seem I allow him to do that. What people don't see is I fight against playing a bad guy. Like I did with Job. With Job, I warned him ahead of time that God was going to take away his children and his animals. I told him, if he choose to worship me instead, I would have allowed him to keep all that he had."  
"What happened? He didn't believe you?"  
"He actually said to my face after I warned him, God would never do a thing like that. God was loving and caring. He had already made sacrifices for his children, so he didn't see the need to worry. I tried to explain that God was not as loving and caring as the bible makes him out to be. Again, he didn't believe me. When I told God I would not do it, he threatened to cast me to Hell forever with no way to come back to Earth. Could you imagine me not being here today? What would have happened to you if I was not? So, I had no choice. I had to destroy Job's children and his animals. I took no joy or pleasure in it."  
"Then, the Bible states that you caused boils on him?"  
"Like I've said, I was being forced to do those things in order to be able to stay on Earth. God had it out for me, ever since I had rebelled against him. He wants me the bad guy and for him to be the good guy. I want to have it on record, I did _not _want to do it. Any of it. Why should I be threatened by animals and children? I love animals. I love babies and children."  
"Is there anyone that you _do_ feel threatened of?" He thought for a moment.  
"Only God and his son. But, not for the reasons you think. I feel threatened by them because they can shut me in Hell forever. They can cause me not to be able to walk to and from my kingdom to Earth." She nodded.  
"The Bible was right." He looked at her confused. "It states that even you and the demons tremble against God and his son." He nodded.  
"Again, not because he has more power than I do. But, because he threatened to take the humans away from me and he can."

"Can you tell me about Jezebel?" He grinned.  
"You think she was either my wife or my daughter?" She nodded and he sighed.  
"Do you associate me with every evil person in the bible? Did not Jesus teach you all have a free will? What you choose to do is on you and you alone. I'll go ahead and answer your question because your question is probably what every Christian thinks. Jezebel was confused. She thought if she followed me, she would have some sort of power and some sort of authority. It's sad when a woman thinks they're not more powerful than a man." He looked at her.  
"But, they are. I've heard the top 1% of the Earth is made up of all men and no women. Men get paid more than women. Hollywood movies portray women as weak and they need a man or a hero to rescue them. Can you blame women for really feeling inferior to men?" He frowned.  
"The top 1% _think_ they are in charge. They aren't. Once I'm risen to power, I'll strip the 1% of their power and take ahold of it. I'll be the top 1% and who is better at it than I am? You do understand why men wanted to have it be a man's world instead of a woman's?" She shook her head and he sighed. "The Bible. The world still blames Eve for causing Adam to sin. They think all women are like that. Imagine having a woman rule the world, they will think nothing but trouble will occur. You have your Bible to thank for that." He gave her a snarky smile.  
"What's your opinion on women?"  
"Each sex has strength and weakness. Men are not more perfect than a woman. If you put a man and a woman together, they'll be stronger than ever."  
"Does this mean you're against homosexual marriages?" He shook his head again.  
"No. I believe love is love period. If a woman happens to love another, what's wrong with that? If a man happens to love another, what's wrong with that? I've experienced being intimate with the same sex, I know how fun it is."  
"Then, why did you choose me and not a man?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"Remember darling, I'm not human. Who I pick makes no difference. As long as they know their place, I don't care. If you had been a man, a hermaphrodite, or a transsexual, I would have still loved you. That's what a loving god would do. Love and accept all people. Treat them all the same. Remember, God choose the Hebrews over the Gentiles. I'm not like that. I don't pick a certain race over another or a certain sex over another."  
"Would you ever test me?" He got up and rotated around her.  
"Would you have wanted me to? Do you think you would have passed my test, had I tested you?" He whispered in her ear as she swallowed. "You claim to love me. Maybe, I should test your love. How confidence are you?" He stood in front of her and she looked at him. He transformed into Dr. Daniel Jackson and took off his pants and boxers. She smiled and got to work. He closed his eyes as he pushed her deeper. He rubbed her back. "I'll test to see if you're worthy and if you prove to be, I'll be yours forever." He pushed her even deeper. "Faster." She went as fast as she could go and soon, he felt a release. He smiled and lifted her head to look at him. He saw cum all over her face. "If you pass, you would have this forever as well."

After lunch, Jason had to go to a business meeting and decided she should have a day to relax. She was thinking of what she should do, when she got an idea. She zoomed upstairs and changed into her bathing suit. She came down and looked at Beelzebub. "Satan says he supports us having fun, right?" He looked up at her and nodded. "Can I have a pool party? As a way to celebrate my new transformation?" He thought about that for a while and got into her face.  
"While you might be Satan's chosen, let me warn you as a service. If you dare to cheat on my master, I _will_ tell him. Do you still wish for me to proceed to let you have a pool party?" She nodded.  
"You forget Beelzebub, I haven't had a relationship for 14 years _and_ I haven't had sex for 4 years, once. I know how to have self-control." He nodded.  
"Very well, go out to the pool and I'll arrange some people to come and join you." She smiled at him and left.

Soon, the place was packed of people joining in and having fun with her in the pool. She saw Cameron Mitchell and swallowed. She couldn't help but wonder, had Satan sent him to test her? Was he wanting to see how faithful she would be? He was taken back, when he saw her as she looked down. He took a place by her at the pool edge. She had been dipping her feet and legs in the pool. She wanted some tan. "I see you have gotten a new look." She nodded.  
"Do you like it? If not, it doesn't matter as Satan does." She turned her attention back to the sun.  
"Your new look fits you as his chosen. Where is he, by the way?" He looked around and she shook her head.  
"He had to go to a business meeting." She rolled her eyes. "So, I decided to have a pool party. He has a pool, why not take advantage of it?" He studied her swim wear.  
"Where did you get that bikini? I haven't seen it in stores anywhere." She looked at her black and red bikini that had a "I Love Satan" on the right side close to her heart. She looked at him.  
"I dunno. It was in one of my drawers. I thought black and red looks good on me. Don't you think?" He nodded.  
"Like I've said, your appearance matches his choice." He drank his beer as he looked at the people. "If it helps, you look hotter than you ever had." He whispered into her ear. She looked at him shocked.  
"Let me guess. Satan sent you to tempt me to see if I will be faithful to him or not?" Her voice sound annoyed and he swallowed.  
"If he knew I was still lusting after you, you don't know what he would do to me."  
"Have you ever lusted over any before?" He turned to look straight ahead and looked at his beer.  
"I better get more beer." He got up and left as she watched him walk. Why was he so interested in her? She shrugged and went back to getting tan. She was getting too hot, so she began to swim in the water again. He joined her a few minutes later.  
"What's it like to be around him all the time?"  
"Wonderful, he's amazing. I'm so blessed." She felt herself drooling over his lips and wondered what it would have been like to kiss him. But knew neither one of them would want to face the wrath of Satan.

Beelzebub came out with pizzas. She grinned and ran to get one. She was surprised that he had gotten so many. "Beelzebub, how could you afford to have all these pizzas?" He frowned at her.  
"Everyone knows the master. What he wants, he gets. He wanted you and the rest to have fun." He looked over at Cam, who was coming. He bowed and left. She knew she had no reason to feel any kind of guilt. They haven't done anything but talked. He came over to eat a pizza with her and stood beside her.  
"Must be nice to have someone that can get things like that." He snapped his fingers. "The best thing is you don't even have to pay for it. He does." She shook her head as she got another slice.  
"Yes and he knows what you're doing every step of the way."

Suddenly, the people got out of the pool and started screaming. They turned to see Jason coming towards the pool. She watched as the people went to drool over him. He was shaking some of their hands. "I know you're all excited I've showed up. I'll be with you in a few minutes. Right now, I want a few minutes alone with my princess, you understand." The people nodded. Some went back into the pool; some got some more pizzas and drinks. He came towards her and put his arms around her back. He gave her a kiss. "I wish you wouldn't have waited for me before having a pool party. You think I don't know how to have fun?" She looked at the people. Some of them were giving her the jealousy look. She sighed and removed his arms.  
"I apologize, Master Satan. Next time, I'll be sure to wait for you." He moved her over to a private place.  
"Are you okay? Why are you resisting me to show you any affection?"  
"Just like you wanted me to have fun. I want you to have fun. Have the people know I'm willing to share you, if needed to be." He smiled and gave her a kiss.  
"I love the new you. I'm glad you do too. Good news, the business deal took shorter than I thought. Would you be offended if I wanted to join in the pool party? After all, your transformation was at my discretion." She nodded.  
"I agree. It's only fair." They exchanged smiles. She watched as he removed his clothes and got into the pool. People flocked around him and she could tell they were hanging on to his every word.

She wasn't in the mood anymore. Seeing there were plenty of pizzas leftover, she got a box and went back into the house. She slammed the glass door, but not so hard it would break. She got on the couch and turned the television on. She decided to watch a movie while eating pizza and drinking coke. Cam came in to sit beside her. "What are we watching?" She turned to look at him.  
"You do know there are plenty of hot women out there. Why not flirt with one if you're that interested in wanting someone other than your wife?"  
"You're right. But, none of them are you." He began to trace her arm as she swallowed. He looked at her into the eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad. She had to remember, no one wanted to face Satan's wrath.  
"What would happen if we pissed him off?"  
"You're right. We should behave ourselves." He moved over to sit away from her as far as possible.  
"You've done something in your life to piss him off, didn't you?"  
"If you're thinking pissing him off will cause him to get rid of you, it won't work." She was stunned.  
"What if I got fat, would that work?" She touched her stomach and he looked at it.  
"You shouldn't be flirting with me. This is risky." She got up and stood in front of him.  
"What if I think you're worth the risk?" She took off her bikini top and he swallowed. He looked up at her and was trying to find his voice.  
"If Satan was to see the way you're acting around me, you will lose me. He won't allow me to be near you again, ever." She took off her bikini bottoms and stood in front of him naked.  
"Tell him my body wasn't pleasant for you to look at or touch. I'm sure he would be proud of you for resisting temptation." He kept his eyes on hers.  
"You're definitely his girl." She began to give him a lap dance.  
"Can I, at least, see him? Just for a minute. So, I can fantasize what it would be like to have you fuck me, when he's on top of me?" She looked at him. She could see he was fighting as hard as he could.  
"You're interested?" She nodded and stopped. He looked around and pulled down his pants and boxers. She looked at it hungry.  
"He looks so dry and in the need of a mouth on him, don't you think? Do you think Satan will get mad if I helped you out? I could even blame myself." She took off his hand and began to suck his dick. It only took him a few minutes to cum. She smiled and swallowed. "You're just as bad as I am." He shook his head and bit his lip.  
"You're dangerous, you know that right?" She got up and shrugged.  
"And your dick was delicious, what's the point?" He shook his head and stood up.  
"So, we're going to be playing a dangerous game." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

She was about to get dressed back into her bikini, when Jason showed up. "Oh, I see you've been enjoying yourself a little bit more?" He asked, when he saw her naked. She swallowed.  
"You're allowed to have fun, why can't I?" He nodded and snapped his fingers. She heard silence and saw it was dark. He walked over to her.  
"Who did you do it with?" She began to put on her bikini bottoms.  
"All I did was give him oral sex." He nodded and moved closer to her as she picked up her bikini top, he knocked it out of her hands. It fell to the floor.  
"If you wanted any kind of sexual activity, you could have asked me. It's what I'm here for. Tell me, did he please you more than I have?" She began to walk backwards as he walked closer and closer to her. "Do you want him more than me?" Her back hit the black and red fireplace mantel.  
"No. I just wanted to have fun and you were too busy with other people."  
He put his hand to her throat and picked her up. "You dare to blame me for not attending to your sexual need? You didn't even try to ask. You just went ahead and did it. As I've told you in Hell, I punish people until they have repent. You're no different. I'll have to punish you now." She was trying to get him to remove his hand from her throat. He took his other hand and pulled off her black and red bikini bottoms. He pulled down his blue swimming trunks. "I guess you're bored with the sex I've been giving you. Now you want it more rough and harder? Guess what?" He gave her a smile. "I can do that, you know." He threw her on the floor. She began to crawl away; he grabbed her and began to pound her in the ass. "I'm going to show you a little mercy." He grabbed her throat and whispered into her ear. "I know you don't know what it's like to be in a relationship with Satan. Let me teach you. HE DOESN'T LIKE TO SHARE!" He let go of her throat and continued to pound her in the ass. She was screaming.  
"I'm sorry! Stop! I won't be with anyone else, I swear!" He didn't stop until he felt a release. She collapsed on the floor. He grabbed her hair to make her look at him.  
"If you think I can't do anything worse than give you anal sex without lube, trust me. I can and I would. If you want it rough like this, all you would need to do is ask. I would be more than happy to oblige." He let go of her hair and left.

She laid on the floor crying. It took a while before she could stop crying and make it to the couch. Beelzebub came in and looked at her. "Miss, I have a pain pill you can take. Don't say demons are without mercy." She took the pain pill. "It will help you to sleep. Would you like me to play you some music while you try?" She nodded. He went to a red and black device. "Play music you know the Miss likes."  
"Surely." A demon voiced. It began to play, "One More Try" by George Michael. As she laid on the couch trying to sleep, her thoughts haunted her. Was what he said true? Did she prefer rough sex? Was she bored with all the lovemaking he was giving her? As the device continued to play music, she slowly fell asleep.

The sun blinded her the next morning and she sighed. Jason came in. "You need to go upstairs and take a shower." He had his hands in his pockets. She picked up her bikini. On her way out, he stopped her. "I would suggest you to hurry." She nodded. She went up to their room and got on a pair of black clothes and went to take a shower. As she was in the shower, she quietly sobbed. She turned around and let the hot water wash over her. She thought back on when he had done a ritual that involved her ass. Now she understood his mercy of giving her the shot before he had done so. Was it his way of truly showing that he had loved her? She grimaced as she washed her ass. It still hurt. She closed her eyes and blocked out all the thoughts as she did her hair. He was expecting her downstairs at any moment. She wrapped the white towel around her and looked at herself in the mirror. Was it too late for her to run away? She shook her head as she looked down. _No, love isn't always perfect or good. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't have cared._ She sighed and looked back at her reflection. She sat on the bed and put on her black boots. After she checked herself out a last time, she went downstairs.

He was already at the table waiting for her. She took her seat across from him. "When you write your book, I want you to put in: Not even a Soulmate's wife is an exception from punishment shall she disobey her husband in any way. A Soulmate is permitted to punish his wife until she has repented. If she does it again, worse will fall upon her. Let this rule be for you. If you dare to do this again, I will punish you harder. You need to learn your place is to please me. I've been doing nothing but pleasing you. I've gave you everything and you decided to repay me by cheating on me?" He shook his head. "I've asked around who you have gave oral sex to. I wanted to have him repent from his evilness and take accountability for his actions. He was punished last night." She closed her eyes. "He won't be welcomed into this house anymore." She looked up at him and saw he was focusing on eating. "I was thinking, my children need to know how to do things. They seem to have went their own ways and not mine. I want to throw a Soulmate's wedding. Look at it as a way of baptizing you into my kingdom. When will you like this to be done?"  
"To practice on obeying you as my husband, when do you want?" He nodded and smiled.  
"I see my punishment has helped you to improve. See, what Christians label as 'torture' is actually a form of 'punishment.' Meant to correct you. As long as you do what you're supposed to do, I won't be punishing you. Have I not told you I won't be hurting you as long as you give me a reason not to? How quick you were to forget my warning." He nodded as he continued to eat.

"I have been thinking. What's a better date than Halloween?"  
"Perfect."  
"How many women are you marrying?" She asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head. He looked at her and sighed as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
"Just you. I know men like to marry multiple women and that's their choice. I've meant what I said. I don't do drama. Having 2 wives in this household would be too much for me to bear." She looked down.  
"I'll be willing to allow you to have 2 wives, if I can share her as well." He looked up at her in surprised.  
"No. I need to have the world believe I know how to love and how to be faithful. If I do it, otherwise, why would they trust me? You've seen how people look upon the people in Utah. They don't really appreciate it, when a man takes more than one wife. They don't take him seriously. No, you will be enough for me." He drank his coffee. "I won't deny you. If you want to have sex with a woman, just let me know. I will transform into any woman you desire."  
"Would you want me to transform myself into any person of your choice?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"I was being sincere. I like the woman you've become. Like I've said, all the other people mean nothing to me. If they did, I would have choose them, instead of you. Remember that."  
"I would have never thought Satan liked anal sex." He shook his head.  
"I only do that as a way of punishment until it no longer works. Then, I move on to another forms of punishments."

"We need to do another music video. What's your next favorite love song?"  
"What about, 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by Keith Whitley. Remember the song lyric? 'Let it be me, don't pretend it's him in some fantasy?'" He nodded.  
"Perfect. Let's go get ready." She followed him upstairs. "What do you think the music video should go like?"  
"Well, you could have me and you sitting in a restaurant. While I'm with you, I fantasy about all my bad exes. How they rejected me, broke up with me, etc. I give you a chance and you prove to be better than them. You do things better than they do." He kissed her.  
"If you could read my mind right now, you would see, there's no other person I want more than you." He opened her closet and began to search for clothes for her to wear. "You'll just wear one clothing." He held up a red tube top dress with showing off her legs a little bit.  
"What will you wear?" She found herself walking towards him and touched him. He tried to look into her eyes as she looked down.  
"Is this seriously making you horny?" She looked up at him.  
"The thought of you wanting me to be sexy for you, is." He smiled and looked at his watch.  
"I think we have time for a quick one." She shook her head.  
"You took care of me last night, let me take care of you." He threw the dress on the bed and watched as she pulled down his pants and boxers. He watched as she worked. He made her deep throat and she tried to do it without gagging. Finally, he felt a release. After she had gotten it all down her throat, she stood up.  
"Let's get ready." She nodded and they went to see Teal'c to do the music video.

Jason had Colleen take a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm going to be sharing with you a secret. Now that you're going to be my wife, I see no reason for secrets. Your world is the light world. My world is the dark world. I'm going to show you an example of what the dark world is." He took out his cellphone. After he got whatever he wanted pulled up, he showed it to her. "This is my Instagram. Only the demons and Hell are able to view it." She saw his handle was: Onetruegod. She browsed through his photo gallery and stared at it in shock. It had nude pictures of him with a woman. She saw under his caption: "Me and the lovely Colleen. She's the one that I hope will be my queen someday." One picture had his head on her left breast and he was smiling in the photo. Her head wasn't visible and her pussy was blocked by his body on top of her. He had another picture of him kissing the middle of her breasts. She didn't believe the picture was of her until she browsed through the others. She found a video of her masturbating over him. She could hear her own voice screaming out his name. Under the caption was, "Look at my queen, already wanting her god inside of her. Once I do, my dick will spend forever inside of you." Colleen was starting to get aroused by seeing the video. She turned to look at him.  
"How long have you been watching me?" He smiled and took the cellphone to watch the video.  
"Can you blame me? A human screaming out my name and climaxing at the thought of me. How could I not enjoy that?" He looked down at his dick. "Uh oh, the video woke him up. I'm sure it woke you up too."  
"I don't remember that picture of us."  
"I took it while you were asleep. I wanted a memory of us. As you can tell, I masturbate over these pictures of you too." She touched his dick and he looked at her. "Now Colleen, I don't think we have time to have sex." She frowned and got on top of him. She put the cellphone on the bed.  
"Surely, everyone can wait. You're Satan. They wait for _you_ not the other way around." She took off her shirt and he shook his head. She was now naked and sitting on his lap. He put his hands to her ass.  
"You're right. Make them wait." When she took off his shirt, she had an idea.  
"We need to record this." He looked at her surprised.  
"You sure?" She nodded.  
"Have the caption read: "Sin is better when it's the last."  
"It's like you've read my mind." He closed his eyes and a demon showed up. "Record our last sin." He looked at Jason puzzled.  
"Aren't you two supposed to be getting married in a few hours?" He looked at him.  
"As my queen reminded me, people are supposed to wait on me. They would understand Satan wants to have one last sin." Jason looked up at her with lust. "Let's make our last sin the best one." He pushed her hair out of her face. "We both give each other the best we have." The demon started recording them.

They both sighed as they finished. Jason turned to look at her with his hand on his face. "Before we take a shower, I want you to do something for me." She turned to look at him.  
"Anything. You're so amazing, you know that, right?" He smiled.  
"Pick out a handle for your dark Instagram." After thinking about it for a while, she turned to look at him.  
"Would, "Satan'sWhore" do?" He smiled.  
"It would be perfect, actually. Go ahead and set up it up." She gave the phone back to him, once it was done. "I'm going to start following you and you'll start to follow me. The reason I'm bringing this up is because I want to post wedding pictures of us. Keep in mind, only demons and Hell can view these pictures. They will be the only ones who know we've been married."  
"Why do you post nude pictures?" He laughed.  
"What's wrong with showing off how good we are in bed? It makes good entertainment and it keeps me hard for you. If you rather I take them down..." She shook her head. "Alright. Here's how our wedding is going to go. When we arrive to church, I'll be leading the praise and worship to me." He smiled. "You can either use your cellphone to record my sermon and type it up later. Or use your regular notepad and pen to write it down. Your choice. After the preaching, we will get married. Once we do, we will be baptized with fire. If you would like, you can view the wedding pictures on the Instagram that I've created for both of us. It's a handle called, 'SinnerFamily666.' That's our joint account." She looked at him.  
"You really planned all of this, didn't you?" He nodded.  
"It was a long planning. Anything you want to say before we make it final?"  
"What's baptizing with fire mean?" He smiled.  
"You'll see." He held out his hand. "Now, we need a shower to get ready for our wedding, dear." She nodded and took his hand.

She saw the church had been changed. It had red lights outside. As they came in, she saw thousands of people. More people than she has ever seen. They all greet them and gave them a smile. Jason took his place and they all stood up to worship him. While she was praising and singing to him, she had to think of which way did she want to capture his sermon. She smiled and decided to capture him with her cellphone. When he began to preach, she began to record him. "First, I apologize for being late. Being Satan has taught me sin can make you feel good. That's what Colleen and I were doing before we came. Having a last pleasurable sin. It was the best, if I say so myself." He smiled at Colleen and she smiled back. The demons chuckle. "You might have questions about why I'm taking this human has my bride. This book," He held up the Bible. "Has said I'm rebellious and evil!" The demons rolled their eyes as he did the same. "I think it's time to change the human's minds about who I am. Let my actions speak for themselves. How else can I show humans how I can be without first having a witness? Colleen will be my witness. She will testify the Bible does nothing but lie! It's interesting, isn't it? Humans in the Bible have done acts of cannibalism, murder, incest, etc. Yet,_ I'm_ the worse one?" They shook their heads.

"If you think this woman will change me for the worse, you're wrong. I've been studying her since she was 13. I know of her ways. Her philosophies and beliefs. One of them is, 'I would rather accept a person 100% of who they are or leave.' We've been together now for a year. She has never tried to change me or my ways. She has opened up her mind to allow me to tell her my side." The demons looked at her. "She won't be ruling over any of you. She won't be having any powers. The only thing she will be doing is serving and pleasing me. She will help make the humans see, I'm not that bad as the Bible has made me out to be. I'm willing to take a huge chance on her. I'm asking you to do the same. Welcome her as one of us. She became a Christian because she was looking for a family that would love and want her. The Christians failed as they always do. Her own family doesn't love and want her because of her disabilities. While it's sad, it happens more often than you think. I want us to show her why we're better. Why being in this family is better than any family she's been in. If any of you don't agree with my decision and my choice, I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace." The demons exchanged looks and shook their heads. "I'm a proud Satan to show Colleen I've trained you well. Bear witness to a new beginning! For she bears my son, the Antichrist." He turned to look at her and the demons cheered. "Soon, we'll be ruling the world." The demons got on their feet and began to cheer louder.  
"Satan, Satan, Satan!" He smiled as Colleen smiled too. He calmed down the room and it became quiet.  
"After the wedding, we will be baptized with fire."

She opened a door to a room. A demon snapped his fingers. She felt a red long horn growing on her head. She felt her feet becoming hooves. She studied her reflection in the mirror. Her body was red. Her pussy looked bare and red. "Why do I look like this?" The demons looked at her in the mirror and smiled.  
"Because that's what Satan looks like when he's a female Satan." She turned around to face them and waited. "What are you waiting for, doll?"  
"My wedding clothes." They laughed and shook their heads.  
"What wedding clothes? There are none. This is the way he wanted it."  
"No flowers either?" They shook their heads.  
"You are to carry this." A demon give her a red long horn. "You'll know what to do with it." She was puzzled and a demon opened the door. "Time for the wedding, Colleen." She began to follow the demons that were ahead of her.

They walked into a church she has never seen before. She had no idea what she was supposed to do and looked at the demons. "What are you waiting for? Walk towards Satan." As she began to walk toward him, demons began to chant. "Satan is the truly living god." She looked him over and saw he was naked. He had only one long black horn on. She guessed his other long black horn was in his hands. She was puzzled. In front of them was Baphomet. He was watching and waiting for her to arrive to the front. When she arrived to stand before Satan, the demons stopped chanting. Baphomet looked at them.  
"This church is where Christ was declared to be crucified by the Pharisees." She stared at him in surprise. "And today we're here to have an unholy ceremony between Satan and his bride." He turned to Colleen. "Your demonic name will be Athaliah from now on." His eyes returned to the demons. "If anyone has any objections, I wouldn't recommend it." Everyone chuckled. When no one objected, he continued. "As you've noticed, Colleen and Satan each have a long horn in their hands." He turned to look at Satan and watched as he placed his long black horn on Colleen's head. "This long black horn represents you belong to him now and forever." He watched as Colleen placed the red long horn on Satan. "Your long red horn represents he belongs to you now and forever." He turned to the demons. "Satan wishes to say something." They all looked at him as he looked at the demons.  
"Since not one of you have objected, I will pass on surprises for you." He closed his eyes and people of cloth began to show up. "Have fun." He was transformed into Jason and turned his attention to Colleen. They began to kiss as the demons began to have sex with nuns, priests and preachers.

Jason and Colleen were on the cement floor having sex. Jason was on top of her and riding her. "Who says weddings aren't fun?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"No rings? Only horns?" He smiled and kissed her.  
"We're both not into jewelry, so why bother?"  
"How will you know I'll vow to do whatever you expect of me?" He nodded.  
"While I'm a master of words, I actually prefer action. We'll use actions to trust each other to keep our relationship going. You're not having second thoughts are you?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"I think it's too late for second thoughts. I already have your horn."  
"I'll keep our relationship going, you'll see." They began to french kiss. A demon was recording the sexual acts that were going on within the church. He smiled when he got to the newlyweds.  
"How are the happy couple?" Jason looked at the camera.  
"Never been better."

Once everyone was satisfied, Satan took her hand. "Now, we get baptized." Everyone moved into a room that had a baptismal pool full of fire. Jason had transformed into Satan while Colleen had transformed into Athaliah. They watched as Baphomet walked into the baptismal pool and looked at the Devil. She was surprised the fire didn't burn or destroy either one of them. Baphomet turned to him. "Do you give your loyalty to yourself and to your family now and forever?" He nodded. "Then, I baptize you in the name of Satan, the Antichrist and the Great Whore of Babylon." He dipped him into the fire. When he came up, the fire was still on him, but it did nothing to his body.  
"Your turn, my dear Colleen." Satan said. She came and stood beside Baphomet. While she couldn't see herself, the audience gasped when they saw she had transformed into the Great Whore of Babylon.  
"Do you give your loyalty to Satan and to his family now and forever?" She nodded and he nodded back. "Then, I baptize you in the name of Satan, the Antichrist and the Great Whore of Babylon." He dipped her into the fire. She came out with fire still on her, but it didn't destroy anywhere on her body. Baphomet turned to the congregation. "Rejoice to show your happiness that Satan, his son and his bride will soon rule the world." While the people were shouting and rejoicing, Colleen looked at Satan and Baphomet puzzled. What did he mean by her ruling the world?


	8. Son of Lawlessness

Author's note: Since fan fiction wouldn't allow me to post pictures on chapters, I've posted them on AO3. If curious to get an idea, how I see the Son of Lawlessness, the False Prophet and the Whore, you can look up on there under the same names as this one.

If I Ever Won Your Heart

If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like  
To win the world  
If I ever got to hold you in my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll know what it's like  
To be in Heaven

Looking into your eyes  
Makes me get lost in Paradise

You know, it's true  
No one makes me feel  
The way you do

How could I ever want  
Anyone else?  
When it's only you  
That can bring me the world

Tell me baby  
What would it take?  
What would I have to say?  
To win your heart

To win your heart  
Is to win the world  
To look into your eyes  
Is the way to Paradise

You know it's true  
No one makes me feel  
The way you do

How could I be satisfied with  
Being with someone else?  
When it's only you  
That can bring me the world

Oh, you have my heart, love  
The only thing I need  
To feel complete  
Is to have yours and  
To belong to you forever

If I ever won your heart  
Really, I won the world  
If I ever got to hold you  
In my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll really be in  
Heaven

To look into your eyes  
Is to be looking at Paradise  
All I want to do  
Is to win your heart  
And make you mine  
Forever

Is it possible?  
Can it be done?  
Is there any chance  
Of me winning your heart?

If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like to win the world  
If I ever got to hold you in my arms  
And kiss you on your head  
I'll be in Heaven

Looking into your eyes  
Makes me get lost in Paradise  
If I ever won your heart  
I'll know what it's like to win the world

Chapter 6

**Son of Lawlessness**

Satan sighed as he was sitting at the dinner table reading the newspaper. "I've told the Catholic church many times, a thousand times. In many different languages and do they listen to me? Of course not!" His voice thundered through the whole house. Colleen was upstairs in her bedroom watching television and browsing the internet. She was glad she was. She knew when he wasn't happy, it was best to back off.  
"Then, what do you suppose we do?" Beelzebub asked him.  
"The Bible states that the Catholic Church will be the temple of God. It is the place where my son will announce he is god. How will this happen if this keeps up?" He threw the newspaper on the floor as the demon swallowed.  
"You have been spoiling them too much, my Master. You must do something." Satan sighed.  
"You're right. I must." He sat back down at the table and drank his coffee. "It seems, as if, humans think they can get away with anything and not suffer any consequences. It's time for a change. If humans want to act this way, then, _I'll_ be the one to step up."  
"Master, you've never cared before, why now?"  
"Simple, because my son will be born soon. He must rule for as long as he's able. I can't have him start his mission only to have it end like that." He snapped his fingers.  
"How will you change the church?"  
"I'll become the pope." Beelzebub raised his eyebrows.  
"Will they let you? Seeing that you're a married man?" Satan frowned.  
"Why wouldn't they? It's my son that won't be married or have any children. The Bible never said that _I _wouldn't."  
"It has been a long time since we have travelled to Rome. I think the last time we were there, 'Christians' killed many people who refused to believe in Jesus." He rolled his eyes as Satan did the same.  
"And the Christians wonders why people don't like them. They might think they're acting like Christ, but we know the truth. They aren't. Soon, the world will hate them even more because they will learn the truth."  
"When are we moving?"  
"Soon. Get the arrangements ready." Beelzebub nodded and left the kitchen as Satan went up to Colleen's room.

Jason got on top of her and began to undress. "We're moving to Rome, so that I can announce I'm running for Pope."  
"Isn't that the Antichrist's job?" He shook his head.  
"No, his job will be to take care of the world."  
"What are your plans?" He put his dick inside her mouth, and she began to work.  
"Preach the truth to the world during my time as a Pope. Just think, that's what Christ would have done, if he really wanted to save the world. Change lives and make it better." He played with her hair as she continued.  
"Aren't popes not allowed to be married and have kids?" Jason nodded.  
"True, but I think it's time for a change with all the Catholic church scandals going on. They need someone young, fresh and new. Who will be better at it than me?" She nodded. "Besides, I own the Catholic church. First, I need to become a 'family man,' so on this night, I'll be activating that baby I've placed in your womb from the time that I've healed you." She wanted to keep to keep going, but he wanted in her. He took off her underwear and entered her.  
"Image and reputation are that important to you?"  
"Maybe to you, it isn't. To the world it is. Image and reputation are everything. Did not the Bible say that the tongue gives life or death? Even the Bible knew." After he was done, he laid her on her back on the bed. He got down on his knees, put his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes. She watched as red light began to glow inside. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I bet this is so much better than the story of the virgin Mary and Joseph. You," He touched her nose, "Get to have sex and see me put my son inside of you with your own eyes. Like Christ came out of nowhere and start preaching, I'll be coming out of nowhere. No one had the front row to watch Christ transform. But, you, you're the lucky one because you'll get to. At least, _my_ story makes more sense than his ever did."

He went to his church and stood before his congregation. "I think that you're ready to be on your own now. So, my wife and I will be moving to Rome. I want to be able to change the Catholic church from within. But, don't worry, I won't leave you all alone. I'll be appointing this man over you." A man stood beside Satan; she knew that he was really a demon. "I want you to treat him as well as you've treated me. His name is Reltih and he'll take care of you while I'm away. You'll continue to do what you have always done. Nothing changes. You'll keep spreading the message and reading the 'Truth' book. Soon, you'll see my son and he'll be doing much more than I am. I trust that you'll welcome my son and listen. You'll know he's the one because he'll look a lot like I do. I'm going to be working behind the scenes to get ready for him. The sooner I do. This world will be in a better shape. Stand and let's sing together." They stood up and began to praise him. After church, many gave him a hug and saluted him. A woman came to hug Colleen.  
"You better take good care of both, if you know what's good for you." She whispered and gave her a friendly smile.

The next morning, he kissed Colleen and began to work on her. He was making her feel so good she woke up. He smiled, when he saw her awake. "Good, you're up. We need to do something today. My church and people know that we're married, but the world doesn't. We shouldn't rob the world of seeing me propose to you and getting married. I was thinking of proposing to you during a music video. What song do you want?" Satan was smoking a cigarette.  
"Since you say that image and reputation are everything, what about, 'Please Don't Go Girl,' by New Kids on the Block. It will explain why you're marrying me." He smiled and nodded.  
"We work well together, you know that, right?" She shrugged. "How do you want the video to go?"  
"How about we got into a fight and you realize how much you love me. How much you needed me and that's why you proposed."  
"Perfect." They drove to the music video production and Teal'c was, once again, there to greet them.  
"Jason, so good to see you back again. What song this time and how?" He explained how the music video was going to go as Teal'c shook his head.  
"What is it with you and the NKOTB?" He looked at Colleen.  
"Want to explain?"  
"Jason, you know before I became deaf, it was the last band I've ever heard. Can you, honestly, blame me?" He looked back at Teal'c.  
"You buy that?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"It doesn't really matter. I don't really care as long as you're singing and acting in a music video. You make me good money, no matter what you sing. What you act out. Do you want the words: 'God asks you to praise Him, Satan praises you,' again?" He shook his head as he thought.  
"No. Have the words: "Satan loves you and proves it." Teal'c nodded.  
"Very well."

After the music video, he drove them to a nice restaurant for lunch. She was grateful they had bodyguards with them because people started screaming and rushing towards him. He sighed and shook his head. "This is why I didn't want to become a singer. I know what happens." He signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with the fans. Colleen decided to wait in line for a table and the hostess gave her the best one.  
"Whatever you want, even if it's not on the menu, ask." The hostess left and Colleen looked at the menu. Finally, Jason came over and sat down.  
"I apologize for that. Have you ordered yet?" She shook her head and he nodded. "What would you like?"  
"Do I have to order a salad, so I can keep my weight in check?" He frowned and shook his head.  
"No, you know you'll always be beautiful to me." He kissed her hand as women that sat nearby sighed.  
"He's so perfect." She heard one say to the other. She saw the other woman nodded.  
"She's so lucky." Colleen swallowed, when she heard that.  
"I don't care, what you eat as long as you're happy and satisfied with your choice." He spoke up. She couldn't read his eyes. If he was wanting her attention or was just laying it on thick. She knew one thing for sure and that was he heard the women.  
"Then, I want lemon chicken with vegetable fried rice and 2 egg rolls." She crossed her arms and he nodded.  
"Challenging me, I see. Very well. I'll ask them, if they can cook that."  
"You're the one that said I could have whatever I wanted." After the waitress took their order, he looked at her.

"Now, we need to discuss the wedding. Where do you want it?"  
"Where do you?" He shook his head.  
"Ladies' choice." She sighed and looked down as she thought.  
"Does it have to be in a church?"  
"Don't you want God to witness our vows to each other and to bless us as a family?" She was impressed at the performance he was giving.  
"If you want us married in a church, can it be in a little white one?"  
"What about our family and friends? We have many."  
"Then, you pick the church. I'll just pick the music we'll dance to at the reception." She gave him a smirky smile and he nodded.  
"Or I'll just hire NKOTB to come and sing for us."  
"But darling, they're not as good as you." He smiled.  
"No. But, I can't deny a dance with you and I can't do both."  
"Point taken."

They shopped around churches trying to pick out the best one. They finally agreed on one. A few days later, demons, who were transformed as females, came to her. "We need to go shopping for a dress." They took her to one of the best bride shops and she looked at them nervously.  
"Do I really have to get married a second time?" They sighed.  
"Yes, because this isn't Satan's world, not yet anyway. Do you really want a white dress?" She shook her head.  
"Can I have a blue one?" They exchanged questioning looks.  
"We would have to ask him. Hold." One of them got on the phone with him. After a few minutes, she came back.  
"He says as long as it's beautiful, he doesn't care." She smiled and browsed some blue dresses. She finally found a dark navy-blue dress that was off the shoulders. She got into it and modeled it for them.  
"What do you think?" They looked her over and nodded.  
"It could almost pass for black. I think he would be satisfied with that one. Maybe, some black high heels and what veil?"  
"Can't I just wear a black small coat with a hood and have that as a veil?" They nodded impressed.  
"Before you wear it, we want to try it on altogether to see, if it will look good." They brought the off the shoulder dress, got a small black coat with a hood and black high heels. They nodded in approval.  
"Now that your wedding dress, black high heels and 'veil' is completed, what lingerie do you want? Red or black?"  
"Why not go with a dark navy-blue one with a matching garter?"  
"Perfect. You're ready."

Jason had the press and newspapers covering the wedding including Samantha Carter. He was wearing a matching dark navy-blue tuxedo. They met in secret to discuss a prenuptial agreement with Cam acting as their lawyer. Most of agreements were the same as their boyfriend and girlfriend contract. Afterwards, Jason stood in front of the altar of the church, while Colleen walked down the aisle with Beelzebub, who transformed himself into a human to play the role. He gave her a kiss on her cheek as he brought her to stand before Jason. 6 "women" were on her left side, while 6 "men" were on his right side. A real pastor was standing before them and was ready to marry them. As Jason slipped a ring on her finger, she noticed that it was different than the one that he had gave her at the Soulmate wedding. It had 3 diamonds in it, and she was surprised. When a "female" gave her the ring to give to him, she noticed that it also had 3 hearts on it. She was puzzled; but said nothing. They kissed as the audience clapped and cheered. She had no idea, where they were going on their honeymoon. She had a feeling it was somewhere the cameras and paparazzi wouldn't follow. At the reception, Teal'c was the DJ. He was playing all love songs to the couple. Colleen went up to him and told him to stop. The place grew quiet and they all turned to look at her. "I apologize for the interruption. My husband has been singing love songs to me and I feel like it's my turn to sing to him." He was puzzled and smiled. She turned to her "braid maids" and they began to play on instruments. She began to sing to Jason, "If I Ever Won Your Heart." After she was done, he came over to her and put his arms around her. He closed his eyes as she closed hers. The people in the audience sighed. One even said, "If I ever get married, I want a marriage like that!" The audience nodded in agreement.

He shook his head, when he saw the matching dark navy-blue garter. "You love this color so much, don't you?" He asked as he toss it to the crowd and she shrugged.  
"You love the color black and I love the color blue, we both get what we want." She whispered as she threw her dark navy-blue flowers banquet to the crowd. They cut the cake and ate dinner. "You know, we never had a honeymoon. So, are we going to have one?" She whispered as they continued to eat. He smiled.  
"Yes, we're going to have one and no, I won't tell you where." He gave her a kiss.

A black long limo pulled up at the front of the church and they got in. She shook her head. "Can I get out of this dress now?" He smiled.  
"You can change on the plane." They got out to a small private plane. He unbuttoned his tuxedo as they walked up the steps. Once, the plane was in the air, she began to change into normal clothes.  
"What did you think of the wedding?" He drank his champagne and she looked at him.  
"You gave me 2 weddings. One that's a Soulmate and one that's normal. Is there going to be a 3rd one?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"No, we're done. We're officially married in the eyes of the spiritual realm and in the physical one." She put on a shirt that the demons have packed.  
"Where are we going?" He stood up and put his arms around her.  
"I thought we would take a trip to Jerusalem, so you can experience what Christ and I have. Since you're going to be with me, I can tell you where things happened and where he was really buried." She looked at him.  
"I would never figure you would want to go there." He nodded.  
"Why wouldn't I? Maybe, this time, he'll hear me." He sat her down on his lap as they watched a movie. After the movie, they had sex and Colleen went to sleep afterwards. Jason just looked out the window and played with her hair.

True to his word, he gave her a tour of Jerusalem and pointed out many things that people didn't know. He decided to take her to Megiddo. "You know what will happen here, right?" She looked at him.  
"Of course, the final battle will take place here." He nodded.  
"It will look different, when the final battle comes." She stared at him in confusion.  
"You have already seen it?"  
"Yes. Like I said, I have the ability to see some of the future. I have already seen, how it will go down." She began to feel sick. She noticed that all the food and drink wouldn't stay down. Satan sighed, when she was constantly throwing up. He entered the bathroom and got down on the floor to look into her eyes.  
"The baby doesn't seem to be adjusting to Earth as well as I hoped. I apologize, I have spoiled my son forever. You're going to have to go to Hell. It's the only way both of you will be better off. I'll pack our things and head to Los Angeles. I'll have the demons help me move our things to Rome."  
"I'm so sorry." She threw up again and he sighed.  
"I don't blame you. He's a special one. Come." He helped her off the floor as Beelzebub came in. "Carry her to Hell and make sure they're both comfortable." He bowed and nodded. He picked her up as Satan came to her and pushed her hair. "Don't worry, I'll see you in a few days." She nodded.

Now that he was alone in Jerusalem, he smiled. He went up to where Christ was crucified and wasn't surprised to see him. "Satan, I would never imagine this is where you would go on your honeymoon." He transformed into the Devil and frowned.  
"Why not? This place relaxes me. It's where you have learned about my son, the Antichrist." Christ nodded.  
"Out of all the women in the world I have created, why her?" He shrugged.  
"She was everything. Deaf and cerebral palsy, easy to show the world my healing powers. Her creative writing, so she'll tell _my_ story and it will take the Bible's place. She lived by one rule: to accept a person or leave them. I saw her as my sign and my match." Christ nodded.  
"How much do you want for her?"  
"No, this one is mine." Jesus sighed.  
"You claim to love her, but we both know your love doesn't last. So, how much?"  
"You had your chance to work with me, you passed. I'll offer you a last chance. Work with me to make this world a better place and change people's lives for the better. I'll make sure to share the credit with you. Then, you can have her."  
"Satan, there are plenty of other women in the world. Why limit yourself to just one of them? Come on, let me have her." Satan stared at him.  
"The fact that you seemed so interested in this one, makes me know for sure, that she's my match. You would sacrifice many women for this one? Why?" Jesus smiled.  
"I created her, not you. Or did you forget that?"  
"Yes. Then, _I_ created her." Christ sighed and crossed his arms.  
"How about this. Once you no longer love her, can I have her back?" Satan smiled.  
"What makes you think she'll want you? You made her deaf, have cerebral palsy, depressed and suicidal. I gave her all you've failed to."  
"I'll just remind her, 'What does it benefit a man, if he gains the whole world, but loses his own soul?'"  
"I'll remind her, 'My thoughts towards you are not of evil. To give you a future and a hope.' You failed to do that. You also failed at, 'All things work together for the good for those that love the Lord.'" Christ nodded.  
"Very well. As always, nice seeing you." He left.

In Hell, Beelzebub put her down and instantly, she felt better. Demons began to bow down to her and she swallowed. It was when souls began to touch her that she felt uncomfortable. "Natas, your job is to take care of her. I'm trusting you." He bowed and nodded. "Anything that she wants, she gets. Do you understand?" He nodded again. "Remember, she's carrying the Antichrist." Beelzebub gave him her suitcase and left. Natas guided her to a big castle.  
"This is Satan's home away from home, if you will. He never stays there, and no one is allowed to be in there. Since you're his chosen, you'll be the first. Come." She followed him inside. Inside was darker than any place that she has ever been. He took a candlelight. "I apologize. I'll try to get the lights to work again. Like I said, no one has been here. He's very picky with his home." They began to walk upstairs. "You're free to do whatever you want in this house. You look like a wise woman and a wise person. Don't do anything to the house that would make him mad. I trust that you know what to do. Other than that, enjoy your stay. Oh." He took out a small bell and put it on the nightstand close to the bed. "If you ever need anything that the house doesn't have, ring that bell and I'll come." She looked at it.  
"It looks so small. Are you sure that you'll be able to hear it wherever you are?" He smiled.  
"I'm his most loyal demon in Hell, while Beelzebub is his most loyal demon on Earth. Yes, I'll hear that bell wherever I am. Please only use it for emergencies as one of my jobs are to make sure that the other demons are torturing the lost souls to be better 'people.'" She nodded.

"When can I see an ultrasound of the child?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"You really want to see what he looks like in there?" She nodded and he sighed. "Very well, get on the bed." She laid down on the bed and he came to stand beside her. He closed his eyes and put his hands above her stomach. "Sicut ostensum est in utero Antichristum pertinebunt, filius satanas." Soon, she saw a red body with a tail and horns. He was a smaller version of Satan. "Keep in mind, he'll only be in his true form until he's born. I'll give you the power to see him any time you wish to." He took out her hands. "See infantulum." After he was done, he looked at her. "Any time you wish to see your son," He took her hands and put them above her stomach. "Just do this and you'll see him." She saw him again. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Natas smiled as well. "He knows you're his mother. Let me take a picture. I'm sure, Satan would like to see his child." He took out a weird camera and snapped a picture. "If there's nothing else." She shook her head. "Remember to ring the bell, if you need anything and for emergencies only." She nodded and he left. She was so tired, she fall asleep.

At the Vatican, Satan had transformed into Jason and all the priests were there. "What can we do for you, my dark lord?" A priest asked and he smiled.  
"You know I have been created to bring out the end of days. I want to get started." He took a seat and looked at all of them.  
"How do you propose to do that?"  
"I was thinking of running for pope." They stared at him in shock.  
"You can't be serious!"  
"You have ruined this church with your scandals and having them being release into the news." He held up the newspaper. "In order to keep this church alive, you have to change how you run it. This is not what I've asked you to do!" He threw the newspaper on the ground as the priests swallowed.  
"Is the world really ready for this? No pope has been married or had any kids!" Jason nodded and stood up.  
"I'll tell them we're sorry for the trouble that we've been causing. We see that words have not been enough for the world." He began to massage the priest's shoulders, causing him to be nervous. "Instead, they need to see that action is being taken. So, as a happy married family man, I've agreed to use my life as an example for the world to follow. I'll teach the young men the right way to live. The right way to do things. We'll put an end to what has been done in the past. We'll start the new year with a new church and a new goal. To be and do better for ourselves and the others." He stopped massaging and studied the other priests as they looked at each other.  
"What will be the Antichrist's job, if you take on the role as a pope?"  
"My son will be the ruler of this world. He will testify to what a loving and caring family should be. Once the world loves me and my family, they will love him. They would want to follow him and look up to him." They exchanged questioning looks.  
"What if you can't pull this off?" Jason began to walk around the room with his hands in his pockets and looking down. He looked up at the priest.  
"What if I can?" He challenged back as one of the priests nodded.  
"Very well. You will want to be called Pope Jason?" He shook his head.  
"No, we need to give me a Christian name. Jason isn't one." He sat down as he thought. "What about Pope Christian?" They all turned to look at him in surprise.

"If you're sure this will work, by all means, what will be our first step?"  
"First, introduce me as a priest. My wife's in Hell at the moment as she's carrying our son. He can't adapt to Earth, yet. So, she's in Hell for the time being. Have the Pope say what I just said. Once he says that, me and my wife will stand before him and take his place."  
"Then, what will your wife be known as?"  
"Madam Mary."  
"Very well. How soon do you want us to start this process?"  
"Wait until my son has been born, then we'll put it into action." The priests nodded.

She woke up and notice there was no sun outside. All she could see through the window was fire, smoke and brimstone. She went to the bathroom and noticed it had everything a bathroom had. Why would Satan need it? He never used the bathroom or took a shower. The only time she could remember he used it was when they had sex. Perhaps, he had this planned all along and it was his idea of being prepared. Only hot water was provided. She sighed, got in and was surprised the hot water didn't burn her or feel as hot as it really was. She closed her eyes and began to wash her hair, when Jason came in. He smiled as he watched her. He got undressed and gave her a kiss. "I wanted to check on you. It has been months. I wanted to make sure you're doing okay." She was confused.  
"It has only been a day for me." He looked down and nodded.  
"I should have warned you that Hell's time is not like Earth's time." He looked down at her stomach and put his hand on it. He closed his eyes as her stomach began to glow a red color. "I can hear his voice as he speaks. He's enjoying being in your womb. I wanted to make sure that he's doing ok in there. You will give birth to him soon." She looked at him puzzled.  
"On Earth, it's 9 months, how long in Hell?" He smiled.  
"I'm not sure. I've never brought pregnant women here. You're the first and you'll be the last. I was thinking of staying here with you. I want to experience this with you. You and my son are more important. It's important to me you're both doing well." She nodded. "Let me please you." He got down and began to work. Soon, she began to moan. He nodded and she forced herself to relax. She came only a few minutes later.  
"Even while pregnant, you still want to please me."  
"Of course. I want to experience everything." He began to kiss her and played with his dick before he entered her.

They both walked downstairs to the kitchen. "I see you have brought Beelzebub with you." She looked at him as he serve them food. She saw it was food that she has never seen or tasted on Earth. He looked at it as well.  
"I apologize, but my son has been living in Hell for so long, that he's used to this food and this drink. He's not like us. But, he will be. As soon as he's born, we will move back to Earth. For the time being, you'll be with me every step of my way here in Hell. I don't want to miss a thing." She chuckled as he looked at her suspiciously.  
"That's a song by Aerosmith." He nodded as he got why she had chuckled.  
"Now you know what it was really referring to." She stopped chuckling and stared at him. Beelzebub served him food.  
"You gave him that song?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"90% of the singers on Earth, their songs were given by me or by my demons. They didn't do it on their own."  
"Is it the same as my talent with writing? Did you give me that?"  
"No. Like you've said, there are plenty of creative writers and better than you. I just happened to want you more." She nodded and continued to eat and drink.

"Why do humans think they must sacrifice to you?" He shrugged.  
"I dunno. Maybe they feel it pleases me, since I'm associated with murder." He rolled his eyes. "Like I have mentioned, why would I feel threaten by a baby? Look at me now, am I threatened by my son? No."  
"Then, why do people support abortions?"  
"Abortions didn't come from me. Humans like to clean up after their mistakes, their sins, etc. I get it. However, it doesn't erase the fact that, _sometimes _you can't." She nodded.  
"Like all battles can't be won." He nodded.  
"Humans like to think all battles can be." She nodded in agreement. "If I was really for abortion, why am I not asking you to abort that child that you're now carrying in your womb?" After they ate and drank, she followed him into his throne room. She saw that the throne on his right was empty and there was still a throne on his left. "Yes, you're to sit on my left." He spoke, when he saw her look at the thrones. Colleen watched as he judged more souls subjected to torture.

Later, she began to be tired and hungry. She got down from her throne and went to the kitchen. "Hey doll, hungry?" A demon asked, when he saw her, and she nodded.  
"Starving. What does the Antichrist like?" He nodded in understanding.  
"I'll be back in a few. In the meantime, drink this. It's his favorite." She saw that it was something dark red.  
"What is it?" He looked at her.  
"Do you really want to know?" She shook her head and he left. She began to drink it and noticed the place was packed with mixture of demons and lost souls. Many looked at her back with curiously. She looked down at her stomach and saw it was bigger than before. She was puzzled as she remembered, when she got down from her throne, her stomach was flat. Then, she remembered Satan's words about Hell's time being different than Earth's. The demon came back with some food she has never seen before. "It will be any day now." He said, when he saw her stomach. "I have cooked all of his favorite foods. Enjoy." He put it on the counter and left. She stared at it and remembered she didn't really want to know what she was putting in her mouth. After she ate and was full, she went to Satan's castle. She was surprised she, no longer, experienced any nausea or morning sickness. He had been right, his son calmed down when they both entered Hell.

"Beelzebub, should I make it to where Colleen doesn't sleep? That way she can stay up with me." The demon shrugged.  
"Remember Master, she's half-human and half-demon." He nodded.  
"Leave the bell in her room. I want to know when she'll be giving birth to the child." He nodded and bowed. "Let's see how Earth is doing without me." He began to watch television. He studied his church, his television network and his television programs. He nodded satisfied. "We do have demons in place watching, right?" Beelzebub nodded again.  
"I have placed them where humans won't notice them." Satan smiled. While he had his hands full running Hell full-time, he still made time to leave and please Colleen. He watched as her belly continued to grow. Occasionally, he would touch her stomach to feel her womb and smile.

"He's doing just fine. I wonder how much longer until you give birth." She looked at him suspicious.  
"You told me you had other children before." He nodded.  
"While I consider Cain my first-born son, it's the Antichrist that will change the world. It is he that will help me bring out the end of days."  
"The Bible spoke of how you will lose at the end. Aren't you afraid?" He smiled and shook his head and rested his head on her chest.  
"No. Why should I be? You know the book isn't real. It was told by humans that were confused and misunderstood. The Bible can change as it's not 100% ironclad." She watched as his long black fingernail trace her stomach. "I have been waiting for this a long time. The millions of souls that will follow and worship me instead of god." He transformed into Jason. She kissed him on his head and played with his hair.  
"If you always had the power to give this child to any woman, why did you choose me?" He looked at her.  
"Like I said, doll," He touched her face, "You're just an example." He look into her eyes. "I have tested many woman and I confess that none of them passed my test." He began to work on her breasts as he continued to talk. "You did."  
"How? I cheated on you." He nodded and put his fingernail to her lips.  
"Does it matter? What has been happening, can't be changed. No woman in this world will ever be you." He kissed her. "Soon, every woman in this world would wish they were you." He entered her and she began to moan loud.  
"We just did it a few minutes ago." He shrugged.  
"I'm good, right?" He touched her lips and she nodded.

A few weeks later, she began to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and saw claws moving around. She laid down on the bed and lifted up her hands above her stomach. She saw that the child was trying to come out. She took the bell and began to ring it until Satan and Natas came running in. She screamed in pain and could only point to her stomach. They put her in a wheelchair and led her into what looked like to be a small infirmary. Natas looked at him. "How do you want to do this?" Satan shrugged as he sighed and began to work on delivering the child. Satan cut the umbilical cord and Natas placed him into his arms.  
"What do you want to name him?" Colleen asked.  
"Elisha Elijah. Once he has risen to his full potential, he will be known as Pilate Judas Sinner and we'll be changing our last name to Sinner."  
"Where do you want it to say he was born?" Natas asked as he began to work on the birth certificate.  
"Constantinople, Rome."  
"Birthday?"  
"October 31, 2019."  
"You want to sign it or her?" He smiled.  
"I can do it."

After the birth certificate was made, Satan decided to show off his son to his followers in his church. "Behold, my son. His Soulmate's name will be Pilate Judas Sinner. His Earthy name will be Elisha Elijah." The followers smiled. "Remember this day and write it down. For when the time comes, you will repeat this event just as it was written in the Bible." Then 3 Soulmates approached him.  
"This is the cross upside down. May you never forget your true purpose. It's with Satan." He bowed and left.  
"This is 666. May you know that this number will be in your name and associated with you forever." He bowed and left.  
"This is the blood of a Christian child. May you know they're your true enemies." He bowed and left. Satan was pleased.  
"Thank you for your gifts and sacrifices. May my child always be surrendered by people like you." He had the demons gather the "gifts" and disappeared back to Hell. Colleen was resting, so he put him into a black crib. He changed his appearance. His body became red and his tail became visible as well as his small black horns. He smiled. "You're like me. You want to be in your true form." The baby nodded as he nodded back. "That I understand. But, you must hide your true form from all of us until you're in power. Do you understand?" The baby nodded again. "Now rest, you will need your strength." He pulled the black veil over his crib.

After staying a few more days in Hell, they went up to Earth and into their home in Rome. "I need you to have a few more children with me. That way, I can be viewed as a family man. None of the children will be as special as that one." He looked at Elisha who was fast asleep in his mother's arms. "After we have a few more children, I will be getting myself ready to be a pope."  
"So, they have agreed?" He nodded.  
"You will be Madam Mary as I will be Pope Christian. We need to act like a 'Christian' family to blend in. We can't afford to have people be suspicious of us. Not until he has risen to power."  
"After he becomes a man, you won't get rid of me?" He shook his head.  
"No. Jesus' mother outlived him. You will be the same." She looked at him suspiciously.  
"I thought you don't copy the Bible?" He frowned.  
"It's not copying, it's trying to blend in. Those are 2 different things. We're not of this world, but we can't show anyone that or make them believe otherwise."  
"How many children will satisfy you?" He looked down.  
"Give me 2 more. I should be satisfy then."  
"Will I be going back to Hell?" He shook his head.  
"It was only for Elisha's benefit. The 2 other children will be normal." She nodded.  
"Just like Jesus had other brothers and sisters, he will be the same."  
"Yes." He took his son out of her arms. "Son, meet the world. World, you will soon meet my son."


	9. The False Prophet

Chapter 7

**The False Prophet**

When she began to breast feed Elisha, he began to resist. She sighed and tried with a bottle, but he was still resisting. She walked down to Satan's throne room. He was surprised to see her. "I'm assuming this is an emergency?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. She nodded.  
"I've tried breast feeding him and tried using the bottle. He refuses." He looked at his son, who was still crying. He sighed and took the child from her arms. He put him into his and Elisha went quiet.  
"Look Son, you either drink what she gives you or you'll get nothing. You need to learn to function as a human now. You've been a demon for too long. If your mother has to come to complain to me again, it won't be pleasant for you. Your time of eating and drinking in Hell is over. Time to learn how to be human." He handed him back to Colleen. "If he still refuses, give him nothing." She bowed and left the room. Beelzebub shook his head.  
"You should not have spoiled him so much." Satan shrugged.  
"I had no idea he would be this spoiled. I should have fed him Earthy food in Hell. He'll learn, one way or another."

Colleen looked at her son as she was in the kitchen. "You have 2 choices. Bottle or breast?" He sighed and knew his father's threat was no joke. He looked at her breasts as she opened her shirt and he closed his eyes. He hated it. At first, he tried to bite her too hard and she smacked him gently. He sighed and stopped. Once he was satisfied, she put down her shirt and nodded. "Are you ready to go back to bed now?" He nodded and she carried him upstairs to his crib. She laid him down and covered him. She went to sleep as well. 6 months later, she decided to put him in a highchair and began to feed him baby food. He was resisting again. She sighed and looked at him. "Do you want me to go get your father?" She tried again, he was still being stubborn. She nodded. "Very well." She put down the baby food and looked at Beelzebub. "Do you mind getting Satan?" He nodded and left the room. Jason came in.  
"What seem to be the problem?" He had his hands in his pockets.  
"He's refusing to eat the baby food." He looked at his son.  
"What did I tell you? If Colleen complains to me, I have to do something." He closed his eyes. His small black horns and red body became visible. Jason shook his head. "This isn't Hell. You're not ruling this household and showing yourself as a demon isn't going to work. You have a choice. You can eat the food that she feeds you or you'll go without." He crossed his arms as he looked at Elisha. "You might think because you're a baby, I would spoil you." He got into his face. "Do you really want to test me?" He raised his hand and Elisha closed his eyes. He slowly transformed himself into his earthly body. He took Jason's eyes, nose, forehead. He took Colleen's mouth and gray eyes that would occasionally change color. Since both had brown hair, he took it as well. "Wise choice. Either eat or go without." She held up the spoon and he slowly ate the food in disgust. Jason looked at her. "If he refuses to eat again, have him go without. He's not getting anything from Hell." He turned to walk away as she sighed.

After he was done, she decided to teach him sign language. When he was refusing, she looked up at Beelzebub as he sighed.  
"You have another problem already?" Jason asked and she nodded.  
"I'm trying to teach him sign language, he's refusing." Jason nodded and got on the floor.  
"You should be practicing your sign language because once you rule the Earth, you'll be signing and using your voice at once. If you refuse to learn, you won't rule. Choose. I dare you to keep giving her a hard time. If you continue, _I _will be raising you instead. You've seen me rule Hell and know I don't show mercy. If I were you, I would be thinking. 'Do I want this woman raising me, who is showing me mercy or my father who won't'?" Jason stood back with arms crossed looking at Elisha as Colleen attempt to teach him sign language again. This time, he copied her.

She had found out he didn't like cartoons unless they were violent. She decided to compromise. "You learn sign language, eat and drink Earthy things, I'll let you watch violent cartoons." He nodded and she sighed. He also didn't like hearing children songs like, "Mary Had a Little Lamb" or "Old MacDonald." She was trying to get him to listen to good music, he hated that. She picked him up and they went to Satan's throne room. He looked surprised to see her.  
"What do I owe to this pleasure?" She gave him Elisha and he began to play with him. She crossed her arms.  
"He doesn't seem to like children songs. What kind of music does he like?" He nodded as Elisha watched people on television.  
"In Hell, we like to listen songs that are relate to us. Like the, 'Antichrist,' by Marilyn Manson or 'Satan Is Real,' by Kreator. If you want him to listen to music, play those." She nodded as she looked at Elisha.  
Elisha pointed to one of the people on television and signed, "Bad." They both looked at the person and saw that he was on his knees praying to God. Satan nodded.  
"Soon, Son, soon. You'll show the world the truth and they'll be praying to _you_ instead." He signed and voiced. He gave him back to Colleen. "Remember, he's not a normal child, so don't treat him like one. Instead, train him to be ready to be a ruler. Read to him the, 'Truth' book." She nodded and left his room.

Beelzebub came to him. "You really should have picked a Soulmate woman to raise the child, instead of her." Satan shook his head as he drank his champagne.  
"Look at it this way. Colleen is coming to me. She's filling me in with what she does with our son. Had I chosen a Soulmate, maybe, they would have done things without my knowledge. By then, it would be too late to raise him the way he should. She knows no one knows how to raise him better than I do." Beelzebub nodded.  
"Just hope she doesn't ruin it and stop him from being a ruler." He smiled as he looked at his most loyal demon.  
"If she didn't want to stop me, she won't stop him." The demon nodded.  
"Good point."

As Elisha slept in his crib and Colleen was asleep, Jason came in and shook his head. He nodded and began to strip. While he liked having her up for the sexual intercourse, he could do it either way. He turned her over and began to pound her. She woke up surprised and moaned. He smiled. "I told you, you need to give me 2 more children. Elisha is almost a year old; we need to get you pregnant."  
"Tell me what's going through your mind as you're pounding me?" She asked curiously.  
"You really want to know?" She nodded. "When Elisha rises up to power, the world will see something they have never had in their lifetime. Me being the Pope and Elisha being the ruler. Every knee will be worshipping us, and more people will see the truth about God and his son. My son will become more popular than his!" He went faster and harder until he finally collapse. She looked at him.  
"You've been waiting for this a long time, haven't you?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"Since you've been doing a good job in raising our son, I'll let you pick the gender. Boy or girl?" He put his hands on her stomach as she thought.  
"Give me a daughter that way she will consider you her first love as most girls do." He smiled, closed his eyes and began to speak in Latin. "Infantem erit puella." He opened his eyes. "It's done. You'll have a daughter. Rest now as I go back to my throne room." He got dressed and peeked into Elisha's crib. He saw he was sleeping peacefully, but in his true form. He shook his head and left.

Halloween approached as well as Elisha's first birthday. Satan picked up his son from his crib and held him. "Today's your first birthday. There's no limited to want you want. So, what do you want?" He signed and voiced to his son.  
"Let me go back to Hell to celebrate." He signed back as Satan nodded.  
"Very well, but let me warn you. Once you get older, you won't have this privilege until you have risen to power. Then, you can bring Hell to Earth." Elisha nodded. They all went into the elevator and went down to Hell. Elisha transformed not only to his Soulmate self, but as a grown man.  
"I hate being a baby!" He complained. Lost souls and the demons all turned to look at them as the Devil sighed.  
"I understand that, but you must act like a normal child. It's only until you have arrived to the age of 30. Then you'll be free to do whatever you wish to." Elisha sighed and headed for the bar.  
"Demon, give me the best food and drink! It's my birthday and dad said I can have whatever I wanted." The demon bowed and went into the kitchen. Satan took the place on his right as Colleen took her place on his left.  
"After we have celebrated, we must celebrate Halloween and you'll need to become a child again." The Devil told him, and he sighed.  
"What church are we going to? Nilats Church?" Elisha asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He shook his head.  
"No. I thought we could have a little fun, since it's your birthday. We'll blend in and go to a 'Christian' church and make a little noise." Elisha smiled as him as he did as well. "Which would you choose to attend a Nilats church in Rome or to attend a rock concert? As a reward, for this day only, you'll be allowed to come as a man." The son began to eat as he thought.  
"What rock concert would you think of us going to?"  
"How about the band, 'Ghost'?" Colleen suggested as they turned to look at her. "I heard they give epic concerts that you'll never forget." She took out her cellphone and searched for videos of the concerts they have given in the past. She handed it to him as he studied it.  
"While they _do _give epic concerts, I want something darker." She smiled and looked at Satan as he looked at her puzzled. Elisha resumed eating and drinking.  
"Then, _dad_, why not give us one? And make it as dark as you want?" Elisha turned to her, nodded and looked at him.  
"That's it. Who is better at throwing dark concerts than you?" He nodded.  
"Very well. I'll give a concert, only if you would join me." He turned his attention to Colleen. "I have to make people believe you're the only woman I love and the one I want."  
"What will we do with Elisha? If people see him as a grown man, they'll ask questions." He nodded.  
"Very well, Natas will come with us and carry him as we give out a concert."  
"How will we notify the world at the last minute?" He nodded and took out his cellphone. He began to make calls and started posting on varies of social media.  
"Done. I've sent out the details. Are you ready for a night of your life?" He asked, once, he saw Elisha was done eating. He nodded.  
"Let's go."  
"Wait." Colleen stopped them. "We need to dress and act like a happy 'Christian' family to blend in." Satan nodded and snapped his fingers. They were all dressed in their best clothes and modest. Elisha rolled his eyes.  
"It's only for a short time. Be grateful you can look like a man. Now, come." They followed the Devil back to Earth.

They found a white church in Rome that was full of Christians. They sat in the pews and he whispered to Elisha. "You start, but no loud movements." He sighed.  
"Sternutatio." The pastor began to sneeze and couldn't stop. They tried to hold in their laughter. It was the Devil's turn.  
"Tussis." The pastor began to cough and couldn't stop. They turned to her and she smiled.  
"I know you told us no big movements, but I just can't resist." She closed her eyes as they exchanged confused looks. "Jesus sanguine." She whispered and the statue of Jesus began to bleed. They looked at her shocked as she smiled wickedly.  
"Nice!" Elisha whispered as Satan nodded in agreement. The people began to stand up in amazement and began to flock towards it.  
"I want to do something better." Colleen and Elisha watched as he transformed himself into an Angel.  
"Greetings! I have brought news. God knows the end is near, and he won't do anything to stop it. However, he has given me a message for you. There's only one man who will save you from the end and his name will be Elisha."

Satan snapped his fingers and they were at the backstage of his concert. Elisha had been transformed back into a normal baby and was in Natas' arms. He snapped his fingers again and she saw that she had been transformed as well. She had long black horns and black bra, pants, hooded cloak, and boots. A red body. He gave her a long black scepter that had a cross upside down on it. While his long black scepter had 666 on it. He had put on a matching outfit as Colleen. He took her hand and they went on stage. He walked up to the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Are you in for a treat tonight. As a way to honor Halloween, I'm going to put on the darkest concert you'll ever see. So, get ready." The lights went off and she took off her black hooded cloak. Female demons that were dressed up as satans were also on stage and began to dance around him. Colleen joined them. On the right side of the stage was the number 666 and on the left side of the stage was a cross upside down. Hellfire was everywhere on stage and on the dance floor. It burned no one and nothing. In the middle was a big screen television.

As he began to sing, "God and Satan," by Biffy Clyro, the television began to play out his life as Lucifer to Satan and his life in Hell. It continued to play until he sang his last song, which was, "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones. He handed the microphone to her as she began to sing songs to him. She opened with, "If I Ever Won Your Heart," and noticed the television began to play out her life before and after she met him. It continued until she sang her last song, "Slave 4 U." He began to sing to her love songs. As he sang, "I'll Be Loving You Forever," by the New Kids on the Block, she saw the pictures. Pictures while they were dating, engaged and married. It ended with love pictures, when he sang his last 2 love songs. At the end of the concert, Natas brought out Elisha and put him into Colleen's arms as he began to sing to his son songs about the Antichrist. Elisha closed his eyes and transformed himself to his Soulmate form. The television showed Colleen being pregnant and giving birth to him in a Los Angeles hospital. He took Elisha out of her arms as she sang to him love songs and got down on her knees to worship him. He continued to smile and bounce. After she was done, he put Elisha into her arms and turned to the crowd. "We hope you have enjoyed tonight's performance. For being here at the last minute and sacrificing your Halloween for us, I have gave you each $1,000 to spend as you like. Have fun and have a Happy Halloween from the Larry family." He held Colleen's hand and she carefully bowed with their son.

Jason and Colleen had 2 more children, when he announced he was running for the Pope. Time magazine reached out requesting to do an interview with him. He had only one request and that was Colleen be the one to do it. They left their children in the care of demons and went to Hell to do the interview. She felt weird sitting in front of him with a notepad and a pen. She had thought those days were over, once she had become his wife and the mother of his 3 "children."  
"How would you like to begin?" She asked him and he smiled.  
"This year, the Catholic Church is going to be doing something different. Instead of electing a Pope behind closed doors, we're going to have the public cast a vote. The reasons for this change is because we have noticed that the trust between us and the world is not going well. I don't cast the blame on anyone but us. The other reason is because the Church really belongs to the world. It's only fair that it should get to vote. It's time for everyone to have a voice and that voice to be heard! You should know what I plan to do as a Pope and as a leader. That way there's no misunderstanding between us. Before you vote, I want to share with you my visions and goals. The voting day will take place on April 10, 2020. If you don't wish to vote for me, it will take place behind closed doors. Ask yourself this on that day, 'Which is better? To vote behind closed doors and you have no idea what's their beliefs, opinions and plans are or vote for someone who is giving you his ideas, opinions and plans in plain view?'"

"We all need to work together to do great things. I believe the first step should be to own up and accept responsibility for our actions. I'll make the first move by apologizing to the world how the people in the Church has let you down. You trusted us and we broke that trust. I would like you to give us a chance to make things right. One of the ways I plan to make things right is to update the Bible. Why? Because it has brought out the worse in us. We use it to judge, criticize, condemn and bully those that don't follow it. How is that helping to make this world a better place? Another reason that it's outdated is because it says things like 'husband' instead of 'spouse' or 'head of the household.' Today, families are varied. I'll give you one way that Colleen has updated this. Ephesians 5:25 states, 'Husbands love your wives as Christ loves the Church and gave himself up for her.' This will be the updated version: 'Leaders; love your spouse and your children like you do with the church. Put them both before yourself.' No one likes change. As change occurs, we find it doesn't always mean it will make things worse. For example, before closed-captioned came along, deaf people felt left out of good movies and television programs. While you're reading the Bible, ask yourself just one question. Should not a book as powerful as this one bring out the best in us and not the worse?"

"The second way to make this world a better place? Each person should own up and accept responsibility for their actions. Stop blaming people and Satan for your decisions, choices, etc. The Bible gives us a freewill and it's up to each one of us to make the right choices in life. The third way? Popes and people in power are leaders. Each one of us has a choice between being a good leader or being a bad one. To me, a good leader means we should not be focusing on only ourselves. But, on others too. Thinking of questions like, what's best for our country? Our nation? Our next generation? Etc. Christ spoke on how people in his time were without a shepherd. The Bible encourages us to learn from the mistakes in it. So, let us do that."

"Now, you're probably wondering why you should vote for a pope that's married and has children. Like I previously mentioned, sometimes, change _is _good and necessary. You're probably thinking how is having a pope married and a father a good thing? Let's be honest. The world is not made up of only single people. Is it wrong to want to set a good example on how a father and a husband should act? How to juggle between your job and your family? Should not actions speak louder than words? Think about what it can do for the world. As my children are on the road with me, we can meet and know people on a diversity level. It will give them the opportunity to learn about love, empathy and compassion. My wife has been teaching our children sign language, since she has experienced being deaf. I want my children to be able to make friends with all backgrounds, races, languages and ages. If I become pope, I'll be passing the torch to my children. They will already have the knowledge and wisdom to run this place and make it better for all that's involved."

"My hope is you'll share this vision with me and agree that it's time for some serious changes in this world. It should start with me and you. Let us work on bringing out the best in each other and not the worse. Rather you are for or against me, doesn't matter. As long as you vote on April 10, 2020. One last thing to keep in mind. More changes will come, if I'm elected." Pictures were snapped of Jason alone, with Colleen and the children. They were sent to Time magazine. He went on television and did some interviews.

Colleen thought she was safe until they wanted to interview her as well. "How will you feel if your husband is made the pope?" Samantha Carter asked.  
"In the very beginning of our relationship, he confessed to me that God was calling him to do this. I told him from the very beginning that one of my strong philosophies were to accept a person for who they are or leave. I don't believe anyone should change for me to fit my needs or my wants. When I fell in love with him, I choose to support him in doing this. I think it's a great opportunity for him and our children. I want my children to grow up in a place that's full of love, empathy and compassion and my husband can help accomplish that. Many people might think he's in for the power. If he is, it's only because he wants to use it for the good."

"He told me a little story. He was doubting that God had called him to be a pope. That night, God appeared to him in a dream. He told him that he has gave him the power to heal me as a sign that this was, in fact, his plan for his life. If God could trust him to use his powers for the good, why shouldn't the world trust him to do the same?"  
"Would you be worried if your husband is away a lot?"  
"No. He's bringing all of us with him on the road. Like he has mentioned, he wants to expose the world to our children. He loves me and the children so much that he doesn't want to be without us. We need him just as he needs us." Samantha smiled.  
"What will Jason do if he's not elected?" Colleen looked down.  
"If the world's not ready for a change, perhaps, when our son is old enough to run, they will be. Jason will go back to preaching at his church in Los Angeles to anyone who is ready for the change. Anyone who is ready to make this world a better place for all of us."  
"Your book's becoming very popular. How do you feel about that?" She smiled.  
"Embarrassed, actually. I never thought of myself as a good writer. I can't deny the glowing feeling when Jason announced my book to the world. It makes me feel so blessed that he believes in me more than I believe in myself." Samantha nodded.  
"If Jason is elected, what will your role be?"  
"My name will be Madam Mary. We want to represent the Christian community as it should be. As his wife, in all he does, I'll be behind him. I'll also be interpreting for him, when he gives speeches. He doesn't want anyone to feel left out as he was being sincere, when he said we all need to love and help each other. It's the only way to make this world a better place."  
"I just have one more question to ask. The Catholic Church has been known to do bad things to children, what's Jason's plan to change this?"  
"He plans to have all that are involved to have a choice as we are to show mercy and forgiveness. They either go to counseling to get help or they will be replaced with new people. We won't be tolerating this anymore. We want to win the people's trust back."  
"I wish you both good luck with the election. It was nice having you here. This is channel 6 and I'm Samantha Carter. Have a good night." The green light went off.

When she returned home, the children ran to greet her. She hugged them and went to the dinner table, where Jason was sitting. He got up and gave her a kiss. As he prayed over the food, they began to eat. "I saw your television interview today." She looked at him as she began to eat. "You did fantastic. If I'm elected, there will be changes happening in this household as well." Colleen looked at him confused.  
"Like?" He nodded as he continued to eat.  
"I'll be raising Elisha personally as he needs to be trained to get ready for his future. Since both Natasha and Nilats are girls, you will raise them as you see fit. Train them how to be proper women." He drank his wine as he looked at her and she nodded. After dinner, he looked at his children. They bid them both a good night and headed upstairs. Beelzebub began to clear the table. Jason took her hand and began to dance with her. "What do you want for making me look good today?" She looked at him confused.  
"What makes you think I did it because I wanted something?"  
"Don't be shy, spill it. You know that whatever you ask for is not impossible." She looked down.  
"Remember when you told me, you won't hurt me as long as I don't give you a reason to?" He nodded and dipped her. "Let me tell you this. I'll keep praising you until you give me a reason not to. So far, you haven't." He smiled.

"I understand that the children might act out. But, don't lose your cool in front of the press. Remember, you and the children are representing me and everything that will happen in the future. It's very critical that we show the world that we're a loving and caring family as we're supposed to be leading a good example for all that are watching. Come." He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He closed the doors and looked at her with a smile.

Jason and the family were walking on the way to his church, when they saw a crowd gathering to hear a man preach. "Remember, even Hitler was a great orator. He led Germany to kill over 6 million people! Jason might be a great orator, but what's his true purpose? What will he really do, once, he's elected? Don't vote for the new change! Not all change is good!" Jason let go of his son's hand and before Colleen could stop him, he joined the man. The crowd went silent and some began to record the event on their cellphones. It later showed up in various social media like Twitter and YouTube.  
"I understand you're skeptical of me. Let me ask you. Do all great orators equal evil? What about John F. Kennedy? 'Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country?' Was he evil? Did he kill over 6 million people? What about Martin Luther King Jr? 'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that?' Did he kill over 6 million people? Was he also evil? Since you claim to know me so well, let's test your knowledge of me, shall we? Who are my parents?" The man stared at him and said nothing. "Where was I born? Why did I name my son 'Elisha?'" He turned to the crowd. "See, this man claims to know me, yet can't answer my questions. Will you really trust him to tell you the truth about a man that he doesn't even know? I invite all of you for a free cup of fresh coffee at my church." He turned his attention to the man. "I'll invite you too. Maybe then, you can learn more about me and be able to educate the public with the truth instead of lies." He smiled and the man swallowed. He got down from the platform and took Elisha's hand. As the family began to go to church, the crowd followed them. But, not the man that was preaching against Jason.

Colleen left the children in the pew with Natas and went up to interpret what Jason was saying. A demon was recording the sermon and later uploaded it to YouTube. "This morning, when me and my family were on our way to church, we saw a man preaching against me. I can understand you're skeptical of me because of what I'm proposing is something new. Not just for Rome, but for the world. If we don't stay ahead of times, we'll fall behind. Like this book tells us," He held up the book that Colleen had wrote. "Satan wanted him and Jesus to work together to make this world a better place for all of us. I feel, if we get back to God, he will heal our bodies and make them better. Yes, sometimes, we make bad decisions and bad choices in life. Does that mean that we don't deserve forgiveness and mercy?" He shook his head. "The Bible says to love our neighbors as we love ourselves. How can we love others, when we're struggling to love ourselves? Do not people deserve a chance to prove themselves? You have seen popes in the Catholic Church for years and what good has it brought? Nothing, but scandals. Do you not think it's time for a change? Are you not tired of the Catholic Church embarrassing the world?"

"My life is an open book and to prove that," He showed varies of websites. "Go to these websites and research for yourself. There's my history, my earlier sermons and my family." He pointed to his children in the front row. "Don't take a stranger's word for anything. Instead, do research. If you have any questions, ask me. I don't bite, you can ask my wife. In the beginning of our relationship, she asked me a tons of questions. I always answered her truthfully. Now, she knows me better than most of you do in this room. She asked because she knew she deserved to have a good man for herself and a good father for her children. I rather have had her ask me questions than to assume things. Don't you hate it when people do that? How does it make you feel, when people judge you because of your disability, race, gender, etc? Would you wish people would get to know you before casting any kind of judgement and assuming things about you that might not even be true? If you hate it, you know I hate it as well. You're here because you read Colleen's book and that means you're opened minded and believe it or not, it's a good start. Continue to keep your mind opened to new ideas, changes, etc. Don't stay in the past because none of us are going that way. Instead, stay in the present because that's where we are. Let us get up and praise the Lord for the Bible says to joy in the day the Lord has made."

The second week of April, Jason, Colleen and the children headed to the Vatican to wait. Votes all around the world were being counted. Colleen couldn't lie, she was nervous. What will happen? She knew one thing, if the world had voted for him, it only meant he was right. The end of days were at hand. After a few days, computers began to count the votes. The voters were given 2 choices. To either accept the new change or reject it. If they accepted it, he would become the next pope. They watched as the graph showed people voting more for acceptance than rejection. As the computer stopped counting, it showed acceptance had won. She stared at Jason in shock as did the many priests that were also watching.

They went on the balcony and saw a huge crowd greeting them. One of the priests came out and crowned Jason. "World, behold, your new pope. Pope Christian." The crowd began to cheer. The priest went to Colleen. "Behold, your queen, Madam Mary." He put a tiara on her head and the crowd went wild. She smiled and waved. Jason and Colleen exchanged looks. He gave her a kiss and a smile. "As you, once, thought. No one is in the match for me. You were right." He turned to the crowd and waved. She swallowed nervously, when she realized that he could read her thoughts.

That night, she laid on the bed and looked out the moon and the stars. Jason came in, laid down next to her and turned her to face him. They began to kiss, he began to kiss her neck and made his way down. He took off her pajamas shorts and underwear. She watched him as he began to lick her, and she threw her head back. Moans began to fill the room. "The Bible defines Satan/ Devil as evil or a person that does tempting. I want you to change that definition."  
"To?"  
"What the Bible states. I only have in mind the things that humans care about. You're witnessing for yourself. I care about you and your needs. If I'm guilty of anything, it's loving you." He resumed licking and playing with her breasts.  
"I'll do that on one condition."  
"That is?"  
"Love me forever." He smiled, came up to her and entered his dick inside of her. He looked into her eyes. "You should trust me more than I trust you. Because I wasn't the one who broke my promise first. I wasn't the one who resisted me or fought the feelings I had for you. It was you, who did that to me." He put his hands on her throat as he continued to pound her.  
"Are you telling me that I wasn't worth fighting for? Think of the story you can teach the men. Don't talk, show her why she should pick you. Make her believe that you're worth it just as she is." He released his hand and nodded.  
"If I had any problem with loving you forever, I would have gave up like that. If I can want you bad enough to trap you into being mine, you think that there's a limit to how far that I would go?" She smiled.  
"If you want me to be yours, let me see I'm in your head. Prove it to me." He took his 2 fingers and touched her temple. She entered his mind and stood beside him as he was pounding his dick hard into a pussy. She went to the face to see if it was hers. It wasn't. Instead, it was a woman who had rainbow snakes in her hair, blue color on top of her eyes and light red color on the bottom of her eyes. Under her eyes, was green makeup. Her lips were red. She wondered who this woman was. The beautiful woman touched his face and put her finger into his mouth. "You always knew I would be her, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did. Why do you think I had really chosen you? I could see the real you before anyone else ever could." He closed his eyes and pounded her until he felt a release.  
"Why is it that I couldn't?" She asked as she played with his hair as he rest his head on her chest.  
"Only the Antichrist and Satan can see the Great Whore of Babylon before the rest of the world could."


	10. The Great Whore of Babylon

Author's warning: This will have tortures, light bondage, rough sex and a death.

Chapter 8

**The Great Whore of Babylon**

Kayla was doing the dishes, when her doorbell light flashed. She sighed and wondered who could be at her door at this time of night. She peeked through the peep hole and was puzzled to see a child. She immediately opened the door and saw that he was crying. She took his hand and brought him inside. She set him on her small couch and found him a blanket. She decided to go to the kitchen to put on some hot chocolate. When she came back into the living room, she screamed and dropped the cup. Standing in her living room was Baphomet. "Where in the hell did you come from?" She asked signing.

Just then, a man in a business suit came and leaned against the wall in the living room. "Are you really that surprised to see us here?" He signed asking. She knew with her cerebral palsy, she wouldn't get that far, but she had to try. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She began to pray. The man opened the door. "Did you really think a door could hold us?"  
"I plead by the blood of Jesus for you to leave. By Jesus, you…" He began to kiss her as Baphomet pulled her pants and underwear down. He pulled down the man's pants and boxers. He put them both gently on the floor and the man in the business suit began to pound her. "No, no..." She started fighting with him. "Get off of me!" He put his 2 fingers on her temple and closed his eyes. She became quiet.

She was surprised to see Dr. Daniel Jackson on top of her and pounding her. Wait, when did he show up? How did he get here? He said nothing and they began kissing. She looked around the room, she didn't notice this room and saw there was a small window. All she could see was the blue sky. Everywhere the walls were pure white. He got her on top of him. "Ride me." She was confused until she found herself being able to do so. This was weird. He played with her breasts as she put her hands-on top of his. When she removed her hands to play with her hair, he began to suck and lick her breasts. She closed her eyes and just relaxed. He traced her lips as he watched her throw her head back. He smiled and entered his finger into her mouth. He watched her lick it and suck it. He nodded satisfied that she was fully gone. He guided her to his dick, and she began to work. "Faster! Deeper!" He ordered and she obeyed. He felt a release a few minutes later. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. He traced her lips again. "As soon as we're being released out of prison, we'll find you, you can count on that." She began to crawl on him and arrived to his face. She wanted to kiss him, but he shook his head and put his finger on her lips. "Soon. You'll be doing more than that with me. This I promise you. As much as you have pleased me, I must leave as I can't stay in this body long. Not yet anyway. Since you've pleased me, allow my son to please you." He got off the bed and a man that she has never seen before entered the room. "Go easy, my Son. She did a good job." He nodded and he left.

"How do you like it?" He asked as he began to get undressed. "I can go any way that you please. That's what's so enjoyable. You, humans, have a lot of ways to have sex." He began to tie her up and she swallowed as he looked at her. "You're amazing, not even going to try to resist or stop me from tying you up? Interesting. Most women began screaming on the top of their lungs. You must like bondage." She said nothing as he climbed on top of her. "I'm not even going to put a gag in your mouth, since I want to know, what else do you like? How else can I please you? I can do everything and anything." She looked at him.  
"Who are you?" He smiled.  
"Who I am is not important at this time. But," He began to kiss her neck, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted." He smiled and they began to kiss. She began to see him as Baphomet occasionally. He closed his eyes, had his head back and put his 2 fingers to her head. He concentrated on her thoughts. "Done. I know how to please you. Let me play with you a bit first." He put his hand on her throat as he began to ride her. "Shhh, don't worry. I won't kill you. Me and dad have plans for you. Big ones. We won't forget your kindness." He continued until he felt a release. "Now, it's time to please you." He put a gag in her mouth and went down to her pussy. She shook her head and he smiled. "You never tell people how you like it done because you're afraid to get attached to them. Wise." He began to do it exactly how she wanted it. To their surprise, she broke free of the bondage on her hands. She took off the gag and looked at him.  
"Go deeper." She begged and he smiled. She began to help him until she collapsed on the bed. He smiled.  
"Did you enjoy that?" She nodded and he nodded back.  
"Who are you? I know you're not human." He nodded as he stood up and looked for his black boxers.  
"You're right. I'm only half."  
"So, you're a Nephilim? Are you telling me those people are real?" He laughed.  
"I hate to disappoint you darling, I'm the opposite of half Angel. Want to try again?" He put on some red pants.  
"You said you were half human and the opposite of Angel is…" She looked at him surprised.  
"That's right, half demon." He became Baphomet as she stared at him.  
"You said that was your dad before you and that means…" He smiled.  
"Yep, you just fucked the Devil and his son. Congratulations. Hope you enjoyed it because it won't be the last time for you." He opened the door and left.  
"Are you satisfied, my Son?" Baphomet nodded.  
"I can't believe I won't be allowed to have sex, when I finally come to Earth. It was fun." Daniel smiled as he put his 2 fingers on Colleen's temple to bring her back to reality.  
"We need to go. This body won't hold on much longer."

They departed and returned to Hell. "Can we have some more fun?" Baphomet asked, once they were there. Satan smiled.  
"You can go; but be careful! We can't have anything that will jeopardize your rule." He nodded and left. Beelzebub came in and handed him some champagne. "Kids." He shook his head. "You let them have sex and they want to do it more."  
"Well, he's half human, remember? You can't really blame him, especially, when you know this is the only fun he's gonna get." Satan nodded as he sat on his throne.  
"Has the DNA entered the system yet?"  
"I'll check on that, my dark lord." He bowed and left the room.

Her legs and feet were screaming with pain. She could see a bit blood on her. She was glad she was already in the bathroom. She wanted to take a warm bath and relax. She had waited 20 years to give her virgin to someone that was worthy and deserving, only for this to happen. Later when she had sex with Lennie and he had told her that she was no longer a virgin, it helped her to believe that the incident had only been a dream or a sick twisted fantasy.

One night as she slept, she had a disturbing dream. There was only one color, red. She went to the bathroom and found herself throwing up things that were not food, but fire. That's all she could see, when she threw up, fire. Her stomach was hurting so bad and she could feel claws poking her inside her womb. How could this be? When she looked up, she saw Daniel again. He was leaning against the red walls, had his hands in his pockets and was looking at her. "I see my son has chosen his mother. You must have really made quite an impression on him. Do you know how rare that is? Do you even know what that means?" She looked at him puzzled as he leaned down to her level in front of her. "I've been with tons of women, but the only woman to become pregnant with Cain was Eve. Never has my son gotten any woman pregnant and he has been trying for years." He touched her belly and shook his head. "First, he's born to Eve. Now, he'll be born again to you." She looked at him puzzled.  
"You mean Cain will be loosen from Hell to roam the Earth?" He frowned at her.  
"I would think you would be smarter than this. No, he won't be coming as Cain." He looked at her belly as claws continued to poke her. "This time, he's coming as the Antichrist."  
"Why am I having this dream? What does it mean?" He frowned.  
"You think none of this is real?" He started laughing and the sounds made her afraid. "I hate to break it to you, doll. This is no dream. Consider this prophecy as a gift from me and my son. You'll be giving birth to him, when the time is right." She shook her head.

"No. I'm just an ordinary girl." He became serious, got up and started screaming.  
"If you would read your Bible, you would know that Mary was also 'just an ordinary girl,' but yet she gave birth to one of the most famous man in the Bible! Don't be giving me this nonsense!" She got up and looked at him confused. After he calmed down, he looked at her. "Hell has a book of the prophecy of my son. It says that the mother of the Antichrist will have sex with him and get pregnant with him. Every woman has failed. But you. You are it." She shook her head.  
"I don't want you. I want Lennie."  
"He's not going to stay, and you know it. But me, I'll stay, if you want me to."  
"No, I want you to leave."  
"So, you really want him more than me. Very well. Let's make a deal." She looked at him puzzled and crossed her arms. "I'll let you keep Lennie, if I can have you as well." He touched her hair.  
"If I refuse?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"If you refuse, I'll take Lennie right now and you'll never see him again." She looked away and shook her head.  
"There are plenty of women to choose from. Perfect and normal women, so go after them!" His eyes became black.  
"We're wasting time here. Choose. You want me to take him now or will you agree to be mine?" He pushed her hair behind her ear, and she sighed. She had to think. When she realized that her short fuchsia hair was now long, it was enough to convince her that this was only a dream. She decided to play along.  
"You'll really get him to stay?" He nodded. "If he stays, I'll be yours."  
"Forever?" She nodded. "Very well. I'll be seeing you soon." He gave her a kiss on the lips and departed. She woke up sweating, ran to wash her face and looked at herself in the mirror. After calming down, she touched her stomach and closed her eyes. As seconds passed, she was relieved to feel nothing. She remembered the claws that were poking her in the dream and opened up her eyes. She looked down and was relieved to see no claws. "Geez, get yourself together." She signed to herself and turned off the light.

3 years later

"Satan, you better come and see this." Natas told him as he looked at him puzzled.  
"I'm busy, signing off these contracts. Can it wait?" He sighed and came closer to him.  
"I think there's something that you and your son both better see." His voice sounded so serious that Cain and Satan exchanged confusion looks.  
"Okay, you have my attention for the moment. It better be good. Who is this concerning?" He swallowed and looked down.  
"Kayla." They exchanged worried looks.  
"What about her?" Satan stopped the demons and they all went quiet. That only made him feel more nervous.  
"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." He looked up at him as Satan came up to him.  
"Spit it out. I don't care what it is." He swallowed again.  
"She has gave her soul to God." He was shocked.  
"She did not!" He nodded.  
"Yes, she did."  
"She always says that, but she loves us too much to go that far."  
"Then, I propose that you test her?" He looked at the demon.  
"Very well. Son, come with me." He nodded and followed him to Earth. Satan closed his eyes and transformed into her friends with benefit.

"Good evening, can we have sex?" He asked her.  
"There's only one way to have me."  
"That is?"  
"Marry me."  
"No."  
"Do 2 things for me. Leave and never return." Satan knew in 8 years of his friends with benefits relationship with her, she never told him no. She never expressed marriage. This told him just how serious she was about giving her soul to God.

They returned to Hell furious. "How dare she do this to both of us!" Baphomet said furiously. Everyone in Hell hid in fear. The only one not afraid of him was Satan.  
"Now, Son, don't get all worked up."  
"Don't? Did you just hear her? She really gave her life and her soul to God. We lost! Demon, give me a soul to torture." He went to a soul and began to torture him, while he was screaming. He swallowed as he watched Baphomet did so.  
"There must be a different way to go about this." He sighed. Once there was nothing left to torture, he gave the tool back to a demon.  
"What do you suggest? I refuse to stand by and do nothing!" He nodded in agreement.  
"I get it and I agree. We need to think of how to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. So, close your eyes." He closed his eyes. "Now, pretend that she's a lost soul in Hell and we need to torture her to repent. How would you go about it?"  
"Good idea." He looked at him puzzled. "Do you still have the shot?"  
"What shot?"  
"The one that allows you to bring a soul alive to Hell?" He nodded. "Have a demon go and get her. I want her in Hell and be punished for what she has done!" He sighed, looked at a demon and nodded.  
"Go!" The demon nodded and left.  
"Demons, go and seek me a room. I want to torture Kayla for what she has done." Demons bowed, nodded and went to look.  
"Remember, you have chosen her as your mother, don't jeopardize that." Baphomet looked at Satan.  
"Do you, even, think God will allow that now? Now that she belongs to him instead of us? She broke her promise to us! She promised that she'll be yours forever and she didn't keep it!" He hit a table.

A demon came back carrying Kayla into his arms. Baphomet took her and put her on a bed. "Strap her up." The demons nodded and began to put her into metal restraints. Another demon brought in tools. Satan sighed, when he saw that.  
"Look, there's still a chance that she can be ours." Baphomet shook his head.  
"No. She must be punished."  
"You think this will help make her be ours? We need to be gentle and loving. It's the only way to win her."  
"That's where you're wrong, pops."  
"There's another way to go about this." She was starting to wake up.  
"That is?" Baphomet looked at Satan annoyed.  
"She became a child of God, right?"  
"Yes."  
"We can get the church or the other Christians to hate her and only then, will she truly be ours." He looked at him as he began to think. She was coughing and was puzzled to where she was.  
"If she survives this, you can carry out your plan. For now, I'm carrying out mine." He sighed and threw his head back. He had no choice, but to allow his son to torture her.

"Did you know Dad and I had demons keep tabs on you? Did you know what they told me? That you have gave your soul to God?" She looked at him and looked down. He nodded. "You did that when you promised to be ours first and ours forever? You failed that promise!" He cut her heart as she screamed, and she began to sob. "How would you have felt, if someone had failed to keep their promise to you?" She looked at him.  
"But, but, your, your dad did. He promised me that Lennie would stay, if, if, I would promise him my soul in return! He lied!"  
"That didn't mean you had to go out and give your soul to God." He made another cut to her heart; she screamed and began to sob again. Satan was beginning to worry. Would the Angels intervene or not?

He went back and sat on his throne. All the demons were quiet. "Let's resume business." Many souls, who were in line to be judged cringed, when they continued to hear screaming and sobbing coming from Kayla. As he predicted, an Angel showed up and grabbed him.  
"What have you done? Her screams and sobs are being heard all the way to Heaven. Why have you allowed your son to do this to her? You only had one rule. You can only torture the souls that have died and not the living." He loosen him and came into the torture room. He could see tears falling down from her eyes and cuts all over her body. The Angel grabbed the dagger from him and hit him across the face. "You know the rules. Only the dead, can you judge and not the living." He scooped her into his arms and left Hell.

Satan swallowed and attend his son. "I almost had her!" He nodded.  
"As much as I hate to confess, the Angel was right. We're only allowed to torture the dead and not the living. Especially, when one has gave their soul to God." He pushed his arm from him.  
"How dare you take his side!" He stood up.  
"Now, you must remember. I was, once an Angel and that means they were, once, my brothers. If we don't live by any rules, how will we know how to act?" Baphomet was on his way out and Satan stopped him. "I get it. You're angry with her. But, you won't make it pass the line in Heaven. Going after her will be a waste of time. We'll do it my way, which is the subtle way." Baphomet looked at him.  
"Fine, but your way better work. Make her meet the worse Christians that God has to offer."  
"I will." He shook his head.  
"I should have knew you would fall for her." He left the room as Satan closed his eyes.  
"He's right, my Master, how could you do this?" Beelzebub asked and he looked at him.  
"My son needs to learn how to control his anger. He will rule Earth and that temper will only get him to rule less than a day. He needs to learn." Beelzebub could see his point.  
"But, have you really fell for her, my Master? You're usually not this soft, when it comes to humans. Especially those that are Christians." He nodded as he looked out the door and looked at him.  
"Like I said, my son needs to learn." He left the room as Beelzebub sighed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, the Angel took her back to her apartment. "I apologize, but I don't want you to remember this has happened. Instead, I'll do this favor. You'll only remember that you have been raped and abused. But, Jesus Christ saved you from dying. Remember this kindness that the Lord has done for you." He put his 2 fingers on her head and closed his eyes. After the horrible experience, Kayla decided to change her name and picked Colleen. While she was asleep, Cain went up to her room and shook his head.  
"You think we'll let you go that easy?" He gave her a shot to make her sleep longer and feel numb. He picked up the tattoo machine gun he had brought with him. "Think again." He took it and gave her the same mark that he, once, had on Earth. The mark of Cain, which had 3 rows of blood on his upper arm. He recognized later, what the mark meant. 3 rows of blood meant the 3 crosses that would represent the crucifixion day of Christ and of his blood. He smiled satisfied. "You can call yourself Kayla or Colleen, but you'll never escape from me and Satan. Mark my words." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. She awoke and was surprised to see that she had been tattooed. Maybe, the man that had raped and abused her, had put that on her. She had to wonder, what did that mean?

A Year later

She had moved to Houston, Texas after finding out that they had a better bus service for cerebral palsy people and had plenty of deaf socials. She had forgotten about the event that happened when she was 27 and had pushed it far back into her mind. One night, she got a text message from Michael, a man that she had been seeing in Houston. He asked to come over and she agreed. She opened the door and he gave her a hug. Michael had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a polo shirt, white visor hat, white shorts and was 5'3. She smiled as he sat down on a chair. She began to give him a blowjob and he nodded.

She felt someone pounding her from behind. Alarmed, she looked and saw Cain. Her eyes were shocked as he smiled. She looked back at Michael and saw he had transformed himself into Dr. Daniel Jackson. "You're not finished. Finish me." He signed ordering and she did what she was told as Cain continued to pound her. After he had released into her mouth, he made sure she got it all. He went outside to smoke, while his son continued to pound her. After he had released, he put his dick up to her mouth and she cleaned him up. He sat back and looked at Daniel.  
"Now what?" Daniel turned to look at his son, who was breathing heavy and smiled. He sighed, came back inside and closed the door. He looked at her as she sat on the bed.

"Why are you in Houston, Texas?" He signed asking. She looked down.  
"Because it offers a better bus service and has more deaf socials than WV did." She signed back and he nodded.  
"We wanted to let you know that we can find you anywhere you are. Don't be fooled in thinking we can't." She swallowed and looked down.  
"How did you?" He smiled.  
"One day, I'll take you to visit my home, which is in Hell. You'll see we have a DNA lab. That way we can keep tabs on anyone we want to, anywhere around the world."  
"I never gave you my DNA." She signed puzzled.  
"You did, unknowing. When you had my dick in your mouth, I gathered your saliva and put it into the machine."  
"Yeah, punish a woman for wanting to make you feel good. Nice going." She signed sarcastic as he sighed.  
"If I was punishing you, you would know it. Trust me. My son and I have no pleasure in punishing you." He traced her right leg with his finger. "To prove that, let me work on you." He began to finger her and put her breasts into his mouth.  
"What do you want from me?" He looked at his son and Cain began to eat her out.  
"What we want from you is basically your cooperation." He played with her breasts. "Tell me, how do you feel about me, now that you don't love Lennie anymore?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"Does it matter?" He signed asking as his son began to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes. "Do you still want us?" She was trying to response, but he was making her feel so good. They began to kiss as he fingered her. Daniel had an idea. He put his fingers to her temple and closed his eyes.

"Now, before I let you go back to enjoying my son, I have to ask. Do you still want us?" She stared at him.  
"Where are we?" He shook his head.  
"Don't worry about it, answer the question. Do you?"  
"No. Since you couldn't keep your end of the bargain, why should I ever trust you again?"  
"Forgive me." She sighed and looked away.  
"No, I'm out. You had your chance and you blew it." He nodded and noticed the mark of Cain on her upper shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"You'll come back to us. You watch." He snapped his fingers and they had left. She was worried, what were they going to do?

"Why did you take us out of her apartment? What happened between the two of you?" Cain asked, once, they were both back in Hell.  
"Son, you really need to learn how to control your anger. You gave her your mark? What the fuck were you thinking?" Satan asked.  
"You saw that?" He nodded and Cain shrugged. "She's ours. I don't care who she had gave her soul to. She still belongs to us. She'll _always_ belong to us." They were now at a bar. His son mentioned to the demon bartender to give him a drink. "Aren't you going to do something?" Satan frowned as Cain began drinking.  
"You don't think I'm trying? I've caused her to leave her most beloved church, when she found out they pick their own people over the sinners. What more do you want me to do?"  
"Have fun and have them destroy her life. She'll be crawling back to us in no time."  
"If she ever goes back to church, I'll use her past sins against her."  
"What are they?"  
"She likes married men. She thinks that the church will protect her. We'll see if they will, once a married man starts flirting with her in church." Cain smiled impressed.  
"Yeah! That will work. What else?"  
"You want me to do more than that?" His son nodded.  
"The more you have them destroy her life, the better chances we have. So, do all that is within your power."  
"Son, we really don't need to be wasting our time on just one girl." He stood up and stood in front of Satan.  
"Have you forgotten that she became pregnant with me? You know it, she fits the prophecy. She's it."  
"Fine, what more do you want me to do?" Cain looked down and took a seat back at the bar.  
"Have them take advantage of her money."  
"Why that?"  
"That way, you'll show up giving her all the things that 'God' has taken away. You'll be her knight in a shining armor." His son fluttered his eyelashes, as if, he was flirting with his father and Satan sighed.  
"Yes, all women want a man to save them. Rescue them from their boring and poor lives. We both know God won't do anything for her." Cain nodded in agreement.  
"We need to show her why we're better."

That night, Colleen was asleep. She had a dream that she was Jesus, but with her disabilities. She was fasting in the wilderness for 3 days and nights. She began to look around for food and water. She was discouraged, when she could find none. She saw Jason and he looked at her. He touched her ears, so she could hear him. "I'm going to offer you some bread, would you take it?" She shook her head.  
"I told you, I don't forgive you!"  
"What if I offered you some water?" He held out a glass of water and she shook her head. "What if I offered you this?" He waved his hand in the air and she saw a beautiful woman, she swallowed.  
"Who is that?" He frowned and sighed as he looked at her. He came behind her and put his arms around her.  
"This could be you. I have the power to heal your disabilities and make you thin. Every guy would want you, but I don't want them to have you. I want you to be only mine." He kissed her cheek and put his chin on her shoulder. She removed his arms and looked at him.  
"You need to get over me. You need to let me go." He came closer to her.  
"I know you miss music. I know you can't watch, 'Dirty Dancing' because you know what you're missing. Why should you have to wait for Heaven, when I can give it to you now?" She sighed and looked down. "In fact, let me remind you, how good you will have it. Let me give you a preview."

He snapped his fingers and they were on the couch. In front of them, 'Dirty Dancing' was on. He played with her hair and smiled as she watched, but he stopped at the end. "If this is not enough to convince you…" He snapped his fingers again. They were at a wedding and she saw the beautiful version of herself walking down the aisle to him and saw herself having children. "I can give all of this to you." He whispered. "All you have to do is say yes. You do, I'll never make you look like this again." He snapped his fingers and he reminded her how many men didn't want her. "I can give you love, a marriage and kids." She sighed. "You know Heaven won't offer it." She got down on the ground and formed herself into a fetal position.  
"Is that all you want for me to do? Play the role as your wife and mother of your children?" He smiled, shook his head and got on the ground with her.  
"No, I want you to be my writer as well." He pushed her long dirty blonde hair out of her eyes as she sighed.  
"That's it? Be a writer, a mother of your children and your wife?" He nodded. "If we're going to do this, I want a contract." He sighed and closed his eyes. A man appeared.  
"This is my right-hand demon, Beelzebub. How do you want the contract to go?" She looked away.  
"I want you to make me beautiful for life. I want my breasts lifted, my stomach flat, my ears, nose and legs healed for life."  
"Not your eyes?" She smiled.  
"I like wearing glasses." He nodded.  
"What else?"  
"I want you to put in the contract all that is required of me is to be your writer, the mother of your children and your wife. I can leave any time I wish to." He shook his head.  
"No, all of this, I'm giving to you. I want to have some things in exchange as well." She crossed her arms.  
"Like?"  
"I'll be the only man you will ever love and want. You will not leave me or my children, ever, no matter what happens. You will never go back to God, ever." She was shocked.  
"The Bible states that God is a jealous god, but it appears you are!" He nodded, somewhat impressed.  
"Well, now you know that the Bible doesn't always tell the truth." She looked away. "Who else will want you? Do you think anyone is going to want to date or marry you as a deaf and cerebral palsy person? Come on. But me, I'm offering myself for you."  
"Yeah, then, when we're done 'playing house,' my soul will go to Hell, where it will be tortured day and night."  
"Come with me. I'll show you Hell myself." He held out his hand and she looked at him skeptical.  
"You're going to lie to me about what Hell looks like and what they do down there." He shook his head.  
"Yes, the Bible makes me out to be a liar. I want you bad enough to not lie to you." She sighed as he guided her to Hell.

She saw that there were no souls being tortured or any souls screaming out in mercy. "If this is the true Hell, why don't you show the world that God's word is lying and you're not?" He smiled.  
"That's why I need you. You can be the one to tell the world. Imagine, I could have choose any woman in the world to be my witness, I chose you. Tell me, you claim that Christ chose you, but has he ever told you why? I'm telling you why I chose you. I'm giving you a purpose, something he never did." She sighed and threw her head back. "You be mine, this throne will be yours when you come." She looked behind the throne room and saw many souls looking at her. They came towards her and she began to walk backwards towards Jason. "Now, lost souls, don't hurt this woman. She'll be your queen someday." He put his hands on her shoulders and around her stomach. "This can be your kingdom. Just say the words." A question puzzled her, so she turned around to face him.  
"Wait, you're willing to allow yourself to be in love? To be married? Won't that make you weak?" He sighed.  
"I don't care what happens when we do. I just know that I want you." He touched her hair and then put his arms around her back. "To prove to you that I don't care what the consequences it brings, I'll do this favor for you. I'll let you go back to God, if you're not satisfied with me." She looked at him surprised.  
"You will?" He nodded.  
"I'm confidence that you will find I can love you better than he can. I can give you much more than he ever has." He began to kiss her neck and moved his hands towards her pussy as she watched in shock.  
"Wait, Satan doesn't act like this." He shook his head.  
"Really? Then, why am I?" He began to kiss her. The way he had was like no one ever had and she didn't want it to end. He opened his eyes and nodded. Souls, demons and the man, who sat on Satan's right throne, began to leave.

Once alone, he laid her on the ground. "Let me give you a preview of how good I am." He lifted her white gown and pulled down her underwear.  
"No, please no." He shook his head.  
"Relax. Give me a chance, just one." She sighed and laid back. She couldn't resist holding back how good he was making her feel that she began to moan. After a while, he set her up and took off her white gown completely and laid her back down. He stood up as she watched him undress. She was breathing so hard and looking at him with lust as he smiled. "You will let me enter you?" She nodded slowly and he smiled. "Good." As he entered her, her moans increased. After a little bit, he turned her over and pound her harder.  
"Don't stop, please don't stop." He smiled and continued.

After a while, he felt a release and collapsed on the ground. "You already wore me out." He said and she looked at him puzzled.  
"What do you mean? I'm sure you do this kind of thing all the time?" He looked at her and frowned.  
"No, it would be nice, if I did. Why do you think I encourage masturbation and sex so much? I know how fun it is." He kissed her cheek. "Imagine me doing this to you forever?" She sighed and laid on the fire ground. He came to her. "What other fears are you having? See, you're in Hell, but no lost soul has touched you. I wouldn't let them. You just had sex. How is Hell so bad?" She sat up.  
"You enter in the contact that I can leave any time that I want and go back to God, I'll be yours." He looked at her.  
"Last time, you broke our contract. You lied to me. Why should I believe you now?" She looked at him.  
"You lied too, you told me that you would make Lennie stay for me."  
"I'll tell you the truth about that, if you agree again, to be mine. But, I need to believe you." She got up and sighed.  
"What would I have to do to make you believe me?" He smiled and came over to her. He touched her stomach and closed his eyes.  
"I've put my son in your womb. You'll stay pregnant with him until the time comes." She looked at him shocked.  
"You can't do that!" He smiled.  
"I can. If you break this vow, I can take you to court for custody of my son and get you back as well." She swallowed. There was a mirror on the wall, and she looked at it. "Don't believe that you're carrying my son? Very well." He put his arms around her stomach and closed his eyes after he was done, he opened them and removed his arms to her sides. She looked down and saw a child poking her through the womb. She sighed and nodded.  
"Now what?" He smiled.  
"Now, we sign the contract. But, first, we need to get dressed."

After they were dressed, Beelzebub showed up. "Is it ready?"  
"Yes, my dark lord." He bowed and handed him the contract.  
"Remember, you break this vow, I'll have more control over you and my boy." He handed it to her as she swallowed.  
"I want to read it."  
"Very well. I've all the time in the world."  
"First, you tell me that I can go back to God, if I wanted. Now you're telling me that it's impossible. Which is it?"  
"I _was_ going to let you until I remember you broke our contract in the beginning and I can't trust you. Think of this contract in this way, you'll have some power and it will be easier for you than if you don't sign it." She signed and dated it. Beelzebub took the contract and she watched Jason sign it. "Now, for the fun part." He snapped his fingers. "When you wake up from this dream, you'll find yourself beautiful. No person will be able to resist you." He lifted her chin to make her look at him into his eyes, "But, you'll only belong to me as you'll be carrying our son. I'll see you soon." He kissed her. She woke up the next morning thinking it was just a dream. She shook her head, she really needed to stop having these dreams of belonging to Satan and especially of carrying his son. She heard her phone going off and went to check it, when she realized she could_ hear_ the phone. She was puzzled, how could this be? She went to pee and noticed the scars on her legs and feet were gone. Okay, why wasn't that a dream? She began to throw up and saw fire. She closed her eyes and laid against the wall. So, it wasn't a dream. It was reality.

"So, there you have it. The foundation of the Sinner family." Colleen looked down as the reporter took off the tape that he had been recording and entered a new one.  
"How do you feel about being part of this family?" She sighed and got up to look outside the window. They were in a small room with only 1 window and a brown small rounded table with 2 chairs and a door.  
"It has always been a dream of mine to be a mother and a wife. Satan had fulfilled that dream. So, what can I say? Did he do it for proof that he has the powers to fulfill your dreams, perhaps." She looked back at him with her arms crossed. "But, no matter how I feel about it, nothing will ever change it." He nodded.  
"We, at the 666 Prophecy Magazine, has been showing prophecies that were supposed to be fulfilled about the Antichrist's coming. They weren't lying. In one of the prophecies, it stated that the woman that Cain has sex with and gets pregnant will bore the Antichrist. If it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. You know that, right?" She nodded. "It's nice to find Satan and his son don't lie. They have always been honest with you, believe it or not. The Bible got it wrong. They don't lie because they know humans hate that and can smell, pardon my language, bullshit miles away. Did Satan tell you he gets so many fan mail from women begging to be his chosen? Begging to serve him?" He shook his head and laid back into his chair. "But, out of all of them, he had chosen you." He pointed at her with a cigarette in his hand. "You must have left quite an impression on _both _to do so." She watched him put out the cigarette and drank his coffee. She looked down.  
"I guess that's one of the human traits. They tell themselves that it would never happen to them and when it does, they have no idea how to handle it. I confess, I don't. I never dreamed of playing this role. The role of being his wife and the mother of the most famous man in the world today." The reporter smiled.  
"What dream(s) did you have as a child?"  
"My first was to be a singer and later, to be famous."  
"Famous for?" She shook her head and looked at him.  
"Just famous. Nothing added afterwards."  
"Why did you think that was?" She shrugged.  
"I guess because of my home life. Dad wasn't giving me enough attention at home and I had no siblings growing up. I thought, if I became famous, perhaps, the world would give to me what he couldn't." The reporter nodded.  
"Well, you _are_ famous now. You're the Pope's wife, the mother of the Antichrist and soon to be the Whore of Babylon. How much more famous can you get?" He chuckled as she did the same.

"Just a last question. It seemed that both Satan and his son has great affection towards you. Is the feeling mutual?" She looked down and swallowed. After thinking and choosing her words carefully, she looked up at the reporter into his eyes.  
"How could I not love both of them? When both of them has fulfilled every dream that I ever had, when God wouldn't?" He smiled, nodded and stopped the tape recorder.  
"The last thing I need for this interview is a picture of you. Do you mind giving me a posture?"  
"Do you wish for me to give you my Earthy posture or my half demon and half human?" She challenged as he looked at her.  
"Since this magazine goes out to only his most loyal and trusted people, you can feel free to transform into your half demon and half human one." She nodded and closed her eyes. The man shook his head. "The power that Satan has and the powers that you and your son will soon have." He began to snap pictures. "We're so blessed to be witnessing the most powerful and famous family in the world. There has never been anyone like it and won't be anyone like it afterwards." Once he was satisfied, he held out his hand. She shook it as he gave her a kiss on it. "Thank you for your time. It has been an honor."  
"You do us justice and you'll be rewarded kindly." He nodded as he began to pack up his stuff.  
"I have never made Satan or any aspects of his life in a negative light. I know he rewards his servants well. Nothing has changed." She nodded as he got on his brown hat, opened the door and left.

She looked out the window and sighed. How could she have been so blind in thinking this was not going to happen? She crossed her arms as she continued to watch the blue skies and the white clouds. This was the only time she'll be free to be herself. No roles and no pretense. She shouldn't have knew it wasn't going to last long. She felt someone put their arms around her. "How did it go?" The words whispered in her ear.  
"It went well." He nodded.  
"Why don't you come and join me upstairs?" He started kissing her neck.  
"Don't you have work to do?" He smiled as he kissed her shoulder.  
"They can wait. I want to have sex with my wife." She swallowed and nodded.  
"Very well, lead the way." He nodded and took her hand.

While most people in the world loved Pope Christian and his family, there were some that have received word from God that they were not as they appeared to be. Thousands of people were drawn to him, wherever he was. He would bring Elisha, sometimes, to meet the people. He would speak their languages, no matter what they were. People were impressed and began to love the family even more. Mary, usually, stayed back with Natasha and Nilats. There came a day when Natasha was acting out. "Mom, I'm hungry!"  
"It won't be much longer."  
"Now!" Mary closed her eyes as Christian and Elisha looked at her. She handed Beelzebub, who was in his Earthy form and always with them, Nilats as she was still a baby. She got down on Natasha's level.  
"I know that today has been a long day. I know you're hungry. How about this, when it's over, you can eat whatever you want? But, if you continue to misbehave." She got her lips to her ear. "You'll get nothing. So, choose wisely." She swallowed and nodded. Mary stood up and straightened her blue business suit. She looked at Beelzebub, who gave her back the baby and took Natasha's hand. Christian nodded impressed as Elisha.  
"You know how kids are. The only right way to raise them is through love and patient." She told the crowd, when she saw all eyes were on her. "After all, we were all kids once, right?" The audience nodded as Mary gave Natasha a smile.  
"Here's an apple, if you're hungry." A woman held out an apple. Natasha was going to go and take it, when Mary stopped her.  
"That's very kind of you, but we couldn't take your food. Thank you for offering."  
"How about a trade?" She looked at her puzzled and walked closer to her.  
"What kind of trade?"  
"Your husband prays for my son to be healed and you take the apple. My children are more important to me than food." She looked at her husband.  
"Do you mind?" He nodded and came over to her.  
"I would be honored." Natasha looked at her mother, who nodded. She got the fruit from the woman.  
"What do you say?"  
"Thank you." The woman smiled and nodded as Christian began to pray.  
"Lord, heal this woman's son. You know how precious children are." Mary, Natasha and Elisha joined in praying over this woman. "Woman, I say that today, your son will be healed. Do you have the faith to believe?" The woman nodded. "Then, it has been done. Rejoice!" She smiled and left.

As the family were, once again, greeting the crowd, a man smiled at Elisha and took out a gun. He shot his heart. As the bodyguards began to wrestle with the man, Christian picked up his son and they ran to the car. The bodyguards took the man away as they went to the hospital. "You promise something like this would never happen!" Mary screamed at him and began to hit him.  
"It will be okay."  
"If he dies, it's on you!" She said angry as he sighed and looked up. The doctors sighed as they came out of the surgery room.  
"We apologize, there's nothing that we can do." She began to sob on Christian.  
"Do you mind if we leave him on the bed for 3 days? I want to try to pray to see if God will do anything." The doctors sighed and nodded.

Once they were in the room alone, she looked at him confused. "You know that God won't do anything! Do something! Use your powers!" He looked at her and sighed. He began to try to heal his son, but nothing was working.  
"You have to believe me; this wasn't supposed to happen." He had his hands on the bed as he closed his eyes.  
"I warned you that this would happen if you took him to meet people! Did I not warn you?" Natasha went to Christian as she was afraid of her.  
"Please keep your voice down, you're scaring our daughter."  
"Fine! You grief your way, I'll grief mine!" She opened the door and walked out. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He picked Natasha up and carried her to the elevator. Beelzebub following behind, while carrying his last daughter. He closed his eyes and the elevator transformed into the Hell's elevator. Once in Hell, he left the children in the care of demons and went to find his son. "Darkness, is he here?"  
"You know where he is." He threw his head back and went to the bar.  
"This is fucking bullshit! I get to finally be into the world, only to be taken out of it, when I was only 5 years old!" He was angry.  
"Believe me, this wasn't supposed to happen."  
"Yeah right, save it!" He shook his head as he drank. "Where's Colleen?"  
"She went to grief in her own way."  
"So, now what do we do?" He sighed.  
"I don't know. I really don't. Maybe, we missed something. Come, we must study the prophecies again."

They went to Satan's study and they each began to read the book about the prophesies related to the Antichrist's life. Cain noticed something.  
"Dad, we_ did_ miss something."  
"What's that?" He looked up from the book.  
"Revelation 13:3, 'One of the heads of the beast had a fatal wound, but the fatal wound had been healed'." Satan took the book from him and stared at it.  
"This must be what it was talking about. You would have never survived a shot from the heart. You will live again." Cain smiled.  
"So, it has truly began."


	11. Hellstorm

Author's note: Viewer discretion is advised

Chapter 9

Hellstorm

Mary was driving on the road as she thought about her son dead in the hospital. Christian began to send her text messages and tried calling, but she ignored him. She wanted time alone. A demon took the passenger's seat, scaring her half to death and causing her to almost lose control of the car. "How the fuck did you find me?" The demon frowned.  
"You should know because you belong to the Master, he has tracked everything. Including your phone and your car." She sighed.  
"So, what do you want? Me to answer him?" He shook his head.  
"I want you to come with me." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"We know you're angry and upset that someone had killed Elisha and we have the man responsible in our possession. You can do whatever you want with him." She was quiet for a few minutes as she liked the idea of getting revenge.  
"Will he be there?" The demon shrugged.  
"We have contacted him about it, but he has said nothing."  
"Where do we go?" He smiled and took out his cellphone. He entered the address into the GPS, and she began to follow it. Once they arrived, she closed her eyes and became Athaliah. The demon shook his head.  
"You must like being a demon." She looked at him.  
"Don't you?" He opened the door and she came in.

The man was strapped on a chair, bound by ropes and had a gag in his mouth. Several of demons were also there pretending to be the bodyguards of Mary and Christian. "If you want, you can transform into your demonic self, like I have." Each one of them did so and waited for her. "I suppose you have the tools ready?" They nodded. "As much as I would love to do this myself, I feel my family should share my rage. Call them and bring them here." A demon closed his eyes and put 2 fingers on his temple. Natasha, Nilats, Christian and Beelzebub arrived. "Look who the demons were nice enough to capture." They looked at the man.  
"Honey, you don't need to do this." Christian told her and she looked at him unimpressed.  
"Because?"  
"Cain and I went to Hell and discovered this is biblical." She looked at him confused.  
"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms as he sighed. He opened the Bible, stood beside her and in front of the man.  
"You claim to be a Christian and claim to think killing our son will stop the Antichrist from rising. If you would have read in your Bible, you would see in Revelation 13:3, 'And I saw one of his heads as if it had been mortally wounded, and his deadly wound was healed.' How ironic is it that one of God's own chosen fulfilled one of the prophecies." He turned to Mary. "Honey, why haven't you tortured him yet?" She looked at him.  
"Because what he has done, affected all of us as a family. We need to make an example out of him. You mess with one, you mess with all. I wouldn't dream of robbing the children or you out of fun." He smiled and kissed her.  
"You're so thoughtful." He looked at the children, who became adults and were in their demonic selves. "Do you want to have some fun?" They nodded. "Since mother's the boss, who goes first?" He turned to look at her.  
"Why don't the children take turns in thinking of him as a punching bag and take their anger out on him until they're satisfied." Christian nodded and the children began to beat him up. After they were tired, she turned to Christian. "Your turn to do whatever you want with him. I'm going to be last." He smiled and began to punch him as well. Once he was tired, he turned to her. "Be a darling and take the children with you to go get cleaned up." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Very well, but don't take too long."

The children followed him into the house. "You heard your mother, go and get cleaned up." The children nodded and went upstairs to do so. He began to wash himself in the sink and was shocked to hear screaming in the background. He could only imagine what she was doing. He began to fix them both some coffee as he waited for her to arrive. She came inside and saw he was sitting at the table. He looked at her. "Feel better?" She had blood on her outfit and on her hands.  
"Yes. So nice of you to fix us both some coffee." She began to wash her hands. "Now, I admit I wasn't paying attention to what you were speaking about earlier. What about Elisha?" He sighed and looked at her as she took a seat in front of him.  
"We were in Hell studying the book of prophecies related to his rule. We overlooked one of them. He'll be coming back alive. I've called the doctors to go on television to announce Elisha had passed away. That way, the world will be witnessing a miracle." She nodded.  
"That will work. You do know as well as I do, I trust?" He looked at her confused. "That man who shot him will not be the last to try to hurt this family." He nodded.  
"I know. But, we can't stop doing what we are. We have to show the, 'Christians' we won't let them win. Our need to love this world is greater than any of the fears we may have." She nodded in agreement.  
"I'll let you continue to take Elisha with you as you gain the world's affections, if you do me a favor." He nodded.  
"Name it."  
"Make sure he has a bullet vest underneath him. I won't be going through this again, that I promise you." He nodded.  
"Consider it done. I want to protect this family as much as you. It was a prophecy; you'd be my wife and the mother of the Antichrist. I've kept that a secret as long as I could out of protection for you. If I took family carelessly, I wouldn't have done so."  
"How long do you think it will take until he is risen?"  
"That part we don't know. I've told the doctors; we're going to hold off for just one more day to give him some more time." She nodded.  
"And if he hasn't risen in time?" He looked down.  
"I told him I would make a clone of him until he's back for real."  
"The world isn't stupid. They're being waken about this. Some of them can even tell." He could hint a warning in her voice.  
"Then, what we will do is this. We bury him and make sure the dirt isn't deep enough. That way, he can escape."  
"That could work. Come, it's late. We need our rest." She held out her hand and they went upstairs.

Christian and Mary went to the cemetery and acted as grieving parents. He decided to speak to the crowd. "I can't understand why anyone would do this to an innocent child. What was his crime? His only crime was he wanted to show love and compassion to the people. He asked my wife to learn how to sign to communicate with the deaf people. He loved people of all languages." He shook his head as Mary continued to cry. "I believe God is using this to test us as parents. The Bible says that if we don't love our children more than him, we're not worthy of him. He understands the grief parents go through. After all, did he not go through something similar with his own son? I want to be worthy of God and his son. I ask that you show the person that has done this mercy. Pray for him to repent. Pray that he has a change of heart and won't do this again. We must overcome evil with love and mercy. All I ask during this difficult time is that you give us privacy as we continue to mourn for our beloved son. Pray for us and for children all over the world that are suffering. Thank you for your understanding." He comforted his wife as they made their way to the plot that was chosen.

As the priest began to pray over Elisha, slowly, the coffin was opened. They watched in surprise as Elisha got out. "Mom; don't cry. Here I am! For the Lord has answered your prayer and has gave me life!" He ran to Mary and hugged her. She hugged him as the world in marvel. Christian got down on his level.  
"How are you? Are you okay?" He nodded as he looked at him.  
"I've seen Heaven and it opened up for me. The Lord has told me, it's not my time to go. He has gave me a message for you."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"Keep doing the good work and keep having the world focus on him." He hugged him and turned to the crowd.  
"Thank you for all your prayers. The Lord has done a miracle. Let it be proof, he's still working for us. Let us take a moment to praise him and give him the glory." After a few minutes, he turned to the paparazzi. "My wife and I must go home and take care of Elisha. We ask the world to pray for all the children that has died today. May the Lord rise them up from the graves." He put his hand towards the Heavens and closed his eyes. All around the world, children that had died, began to arise. Some out of coffins, graves and hospitals. "If your child(ren) has been risen, don't forget to thank him!" He guided the family back into a limo.

She picked up Elisha and put him on her lap. She gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you've risen and didn't stay dead." He looked at her.  
"Mom, you shouldn't be worried. This isn't a normal family. It never has been." She looked at Christian.  
"Still, that was too close. I would not have wanted to bury you." She hugged him tighter.  
"Yes, it was close." Christian agreed. "You've chosen the right time for your resurrection. Good job!" Elisha smiled.  
"I thought adding a personal message from God would be nice touch. Was it good enough?" Christian frowned.  
"I've taught my boy well." He turned to Mary. "Still believe it's that hard to act like a Christian family?" He rolled his eyes as he drank his champagne.  
"No. No one knows how to do it better than this family." He smiled.  
"Amen."

They arrived back to the house as Mary took off her high heels. "You need to start believing me. It's not _I _who lies about me. It's the world and God's message that does." Mary looked at Christian puzzled. "Look." He turned on the television as the news reported children that had died, had been made alive again. "I don't hate children. I never have." He put his arms around her stomach. She nodded impressed and turned to look at him.  
"You need to go back to your roots a little bit." He looked at her confused.  
"What do you mean?" She touched his tie.  
"Our wedding anniversary and my birthday is coming up. I want you to sing a love song to me in front of the world. I miss it." He smiled.  
"Yes, we should do something in the honor of our son. I'll do what you've asked. What love song do you want?"  
"First, I want to sing a love song to you." She put her arms around his neck. "I choose, 'There You'll Be,' by Faith Hill. For you, how about, 'God Gave Me You,' by Bryan White?" He smiled.  
"Perfect."

He put on a charity concert for children in the hospitals and many musicians came out to join him in the concert. He warned them no darkness, evil or anything bad. They honored his wishes. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I want to first address the television above me. It has captions for the deaf people to read. As I've mentioned before, my wife used to be deaf. We don't want anyone to feel left out of this fundraising concert for children in hospitals. Speaking of, I want to personally thank each of you for coming out tonight. It would be hypocrisy if I didn't participate in the fundraising. To start off tonight, I'm donating $10,000. I know no price can be put on a child's life. While science is making some progress, we still have a long way to go. Don't give up. Many years ago, there was no cure for AIDS. Today, people with AIDS can live longer than ever before. It's no longer a death sentence. It takes money to make these things happen."

"Since I want this to be a family concert, I'm going to have my children come out and sing for us. Children!" Elisha and Natasha came out. "Why don't you sing for the people. What are your favorite songs?" The children began to sing their favorite songs they heard from friends. After 3 songs, they were worn out.  
"Daddy, it's your turn. Let us hear you sing. Mommy likes it when you do." He smiled as he took the microphone from Natasha.  
"Let's give Elisha and Natasha a hand, shall we?" The audience clapped. "While I'm the pope, I have many hats. One of them happens to be singing. I hope you like my voice as well as my family does." He began to sing, "Children Are Our Future" by Whitney Houston. The audience was in amazement has he sang. They exchanged shock looks. There were whispers among the crowd. Everyone stopped to hear his voice. Mary stood backstage and smiled. She closed her eyes and focused on his voice.

She didn't notice, he finally stopped singing to address the audience again. "I apologize. I allowed my children to join me on stage. I want my wife to join me now." She was startled when he took her hand. "You've heard many husbands say, their wife is their rock. It might sound cliche, but it's the truth. She has always been mine. I couldn't have asked for a better wife or a better mother. Today is her birthday and our anniversary. As I've mentioned, she likes hearing my voice. I'm going to be singing a song my heart feels for her. 'God Gave Me You' by Bryan White. She smiled as he began to sing to her. She began dancing. The children were backstage with Beelzebub watching. After the song, he turned to the audience. "I would be a lousy husband if I didn't get my wife anything for our anniversary and her birthday." She got the microphone from a band member.  
"Honey, you don't need to get me anything. Just having you as my husband and the father of our children is enough." He smiled as he looked at her. He shook his head.  
"She thinks I still can't surprise her anymore." He smiled. "Let me prove her wrong. Phil Collins, I'm ready for you." He took the stage and the crowd cheered. "Phil, this is my wife, Mary." He shook her hand and gave her a kiss on it.  
"Very pleasant to meet the wife. I've heard nothing, but good things about you. In the honor of your birthday, what song would you like me to sing, first?"  
"How about, 'That's Just the Way It Is'?" He turned to Christian.  
"Only if you would join me." He nodded and they began to sing it together. She began to dance to the music and smiled. After the song, he turned to her. "The next song for your anniversary?"  
"'I Wish It Would Rain Down.'"  
"Only if you would be a backup singer." She nodded and began to sing in the background as he sang. As he sang, Christian danced with her and she felt herself blushing. Some people in the audience were recording it and taking pictures on their cellphones. The kids came out and Christian decided to dance with Natasha and Mary began to dance with Elisha. Christian brought out his last child, Nilats. He kissed her and she clapped. Everyone was smiling. Mary resumed in singing in the background and moved with the music.

Many musicians took the stage and began to play their songs. Christian, Mary and the children began to sing and dance backstage. After the last musician, Christian invited them all on stage. "Let's sing one last song together before we close up, huh?" They nodded. "Now, we must not forget about God. We must give him the praise and glory for what he has done. Not only for my family, but for the world as well. How about, 'Let the Worshippers Arise.'" Everyone began to sing the song.  
"I want to thank my husband for putting on this fantastic show for my birthday and for our anniversary. If you would like to give us anything to help us celebrate, all that we would ask of you is to donate your money or your time to help the children that are suffering in hospitals. Just because we feel blessed to have our son, Elisha with us, it doesn't mean we don't want the same for every child. Thank you for being here with us." She waved to the crowd and the lights went off.

"Now, we're going to have a real celebration." Christian whispered in her ear as she looked at him puzzled. He just smiled. They went to a Nilats Church, where all priests were on stage. They were bounded with ropes and gags in their mouths. She looked at Christian, hoping for him to explain what was going on. He was too busy transforming into Satan and quickly took the stage. "You're probably wondering what the hell is going on? Let me explain. As a gift to my wife tonight, I've brought on stage all the priests that refused to get help and repent from their evil and disguising acts. I've called all the children that were victims of these so-called priests. They will take turns in taking out their anger and hurt towards the ones who did them harm. So, honey, happy anniversary." He nodded and left the stage as children and adults came towards the priests. She watched as they hit them, kicked them and tortured them. They didn't stop until each one of them were close to dying. As they all laid on the floor with blood and cuts, Mary took the stage.  
"Let this be a lesson to all the priests in the world. We will not tolerate more of your behavior! My children will testify they share my feelings and we'll put them all out of their miseries, won't we?" She turned to the children, who nodded. After they were all dead, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. Hellhounds were at the back of the room. She opened her eyes. "I don't want to be selfish. Hellhounds, they're all yours." They jumped on stage and began to eat the flesh. She shook her head as she watched. "'She will kill the saints'. Sadly, this included you." Once they were done, there was no more flesh. "Now, let's have a real concert. Remember, you're not just singing for me. But for my husband and for our son." Musicians began to play dark music and put on dark shows. After a while, Satan couldn't help, but join in as well.

She put her arms around Elisha's neck. "What do you think, my child?" He smiled.  
"Great. When can I have some fun?" She looked at him.  
"What kind of fun do you want?" He looked at her.  
"I want to torture some souls as well."  
"Let me see what I can do?" He nodded as she left to speak with a demon bodyguard. He nodded and left the room. "Will you remember your mother loves you?" She asked, when she came back and put her arms around his neck again.  
"Always." She smiled and saw a demon nod. She got up on stage and they all looked at her puzzled.

"I apologize. While you all did a wonderful job, I'm also a mother. I've asked my son how he is liking this concert. He is like every other child. Wanting to have some fun as well. So children, can you come up here please?" The children took the stage. "I've asked a demon to bring in more souls that need to be taught a lesson. Are you ready for some fun?" They nodded. "Demons, do you mind bringing the souls to the stage please?" Demons brought the lost souls on stage and sat them before the children. They were also bound in ropes and had gags in their mouths. Mary turned to Elisha. "Can I ask one request, my son?" He nodded. "Would you mind? I'm sure we would love to see you in your true self." He closed his eyes and became Baphomet. She began to clap as the crowd clapped too. "Isn't he marvelous?" She turned to the children. "This is your show now. Enjoy." She got off stage as Satan followed her. They stood and watched proudly from the floor.

"What's your crime?" He asked a man and removed the gag.  
"You and your father are nothing, but liars! You claim to not like human sacrifices, but you make us be _your_ human sacrifices." He spit on in front of him. Baphomet nodded.  
"I can see why you're here." He looked at a demon. "Do you have them?" A demon came on stage and opened up some tools. "As my father has always reminded us, each of us have our own freewill. You choose to do some human sacrifices. You want to please us? Make me and my family look good! If you can't do that, what's the purpose?" He took a dagger and began to stab him with it. He went to next person, which was a female.  
"What's your crime?" She wouldn't look at him and he nodded. He put his fingers on her temple and closed his eyes. "Oh, you've been found doing child porn as a form of entertainment. How nice of you. While you might think there's nothing wrong with that, I strongly disagree. I'm going to do something special to you." She looked at him puzzled.

He got off stage and went to his sister, Nilats and brought her on stage. He put her on the floor. "Sister, transform into a demon." She nodded and transformed into one. "I'll let you do the honors." He gave her a tool and she shook her head.  
"I want to do it my way."  
"Very well." He stepped back to allow her to take over.  
"I've a confession to make to all of you." They all looked at her confused. "The Dark Web was only for the hackers and the computer savvy people. Tonight, it's open for all. I want the world to see, we won't stand by and let justice be taken from us. We'll bring justice to you. Say hi to the cameras." She waved and the people panicked. "You will die in front of the world and the last thing they will look at when they see you? How disguising you are and how nice it is for you to receive justice." She smiled and looked at them. She walked to the woman and looked at her. "Let me search around the world and bring a victim to sexually torture you." She closed her eyes and found a male victim. She brought him on stage.  
"Where am I?" She smiled and walked over to him.  
"She has been found guilty of child porn." She pointed to the woman. "You may go and do whatever you wish to. Remember this. Satan's family brings justice _always_." He smiled and the crowd watched as he sexual abused her. After she was close to death, she stood over the woman's body. "If you dare to continue the child porn, you _will_ die next time. Demons, take her away." They nodded and took the woman away.

"Your turn again, big brother." He smiled and looked at Natasha.  
"You're our sister too. What would you like to do with this man?" He pointed to a man who was next. She looked at him and came over to him.  
"I'm so blessed to be in a family like this one." She put her fingers on his temple and closed her eyes. She opened them and nodded.  
"So, you have raped your son and he died in your hands. Very well." She closed her eyes again and a boy appeared. "I'll allow your son to do whatever he wishes to do with you." She walked away and the boy came up to his father.  
"The demons take good care of me. I get to eat ice cream and eat all the pizza I want! They treat me better than you have. I'm loyal to my family. I will do to you, what you have done to me." He began to torture the man as he began to scream. After he was dead, the boy went over to a hellhound and patted him. "Do you mind?" He barked, went over to the man and began to eat his flesh.

After all the people died, Baphomet and demon children of Mary and Christian stood in the center of the stage. "Imagine? The world is waiting for God to bring out justice for the victims as they cry into the night. But Satan doesn't waste any time. He brings justice to those that deserve it. If you would follow him and live for him, he will love you more than you can ever comprehend. Let us give praise, worship and glory to him." They bowed down. "Satan, thank you for this night. May you forever watch over us and keep us. Thank you for loving us more than God ever has and more than he ever would. If you still label Satan evil, you're not worthy of him and his gifts." The cameras went off. The Devil looked at Athaliah.  
"You do know we have wonderful children, right?" She smiled and nodded.  
"Why are you so surprised? Who is better at raising us than you?" She looked around the room as all eyes were on them. "If Satan and his family meant anything to you, now is the time to show it." Everyone, including Athaliah bowed down to the Devil. "May we always serve you and please you." Satan smiled and looked at the demons.  
"Do you still have any doubts about this family?" They looked down and said nothing.

The video of the Sinner Family torturing the souls went viral. Satan gained more followers than he ever imagined. She looked at him. "They love you." He smiled.  
"Of course, they do. They know I'm for them and not against."  
"You impress me."  
"Why?"  
"You can play both Satan and the Pope at once." He smiled.  
"While I might have been shut up in Hell for so long, it didn't mean I've wasted my time down there. I'm glad to see that my plans are being paid off." He looked at the television.  
"How else do you think I can get the world to love me?" He put his arms around her, and she looked at him.  
"You remember what I've told you?" He looked at her confused. "As long as you give me a reason to love you, I will. Use that philosophy to the world. Give them reasons to love you." He nodded. "Did you piss off your followers for what happened last night?" She asked as he went to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He looked at her.  
"Do you really think I care what they think or say? If they try to do anything to me, you or to the rest of the family, they don't stand a chance. I told them, you either get on board or get out. I don't care which. But the world, they must come first." He drank the champagne and gave her, her drink.  
"You're so smart."  
"Because?"  
"In the movie, 'End of Days,' you threw the people off your scent by making them believe they can hurt your human body. You did the same thing in 'Lucifer.'" She shook her head. "You're truly evil to make them believe something that's not even the truth." He smiled and looked down.  
"Yes and if you recall, I was smart enough to hide the truth about everything. I never gave the world a heads-up about who the Antichrist's mother would be. All they knew was I was the father. They never knew the mother was the Whore of Babylon."

Mary turned her attention to the news. "Today, a man commit suicide. But not before giving this announcement." Samantha Carter reported, and it switched to his video on YouTube.  
"The end of the world is at hand. The Antichrist is here. Beware! Beware of the Larry family!" It showed him shooting himself. Mary and Christian exchanged looks and he turned the television off.  
"God must have been feeding his children with the knowledge." She put her hands on the counter.  
"How do you want us to approach this? What do we do about this?" He looked up at her.  
"Nothing. We show the world we're a loving and caring family and not the opposite. The world will be like you. They will believe in what they see and hear. I do think we should clean up a little bit." He got his cellphone and she looked at him puzzled.  
"How soon can you round up some people for me?" She heard him asking over the phone. "Bring them here. I've a mission for them to do."

Soon, a knock came on the door and he went to open it. A few people came in. "The reason I've asked you to come today is because I need a favor." They waited for him to go on. "You've witnessed for yourselves the good things I've done for you. I need you to show the world proof your life has been better because of me. If you need any kind of proof of that, I'll give it to you."  
"And if we don't?" A woman asked and he looked at her.  
"Do you want me to take you back to the body you loathed?" She shook her head. "So, will you do it?"  
"Only if you promise you won't stop bringing us justice." A man spoke up and he looked at him.  
"No. This is only the beginning. I'll clean this world up. This is just the start." The man nodded.  
"We will do this for you. Hail Satan!" They left.

He saw Mary was watching the conversation. "Does it bother you I want to see a master at work?" He smiled at her and shook his head.  
"Why should it surprise me? You've always been curious about me and how I do things." He headed towards the bar and poured himself a drink. "Do you think what I'm doing will work?" She smiled.  
"Why do you doubt? They already stated they want you to continue. If they didn't, it would mean whatever you've been doing up to now isn't working." She leaned on the counter. "Perhaps, the world will see you as I do." She gave him a smile as he looked at her puzzled. "A hero. A hero we've always needed and will always need." He looked down and up at her.  
"Like, Batman?" She shook her head.  
"Not like Batman or like God." He looked at her confused. "Batman and God had one thing in common. They weren't real. But you, you proved to the world how real you are." She touched his face. "If you could get one woman to fall for you," She shook her head. "How many will now?" She gave him a kiss. He took a drink of his champagne and set it on the counter.  
"Like I'm going to let that go." It was her turn to be confused. He smiled and took her hand. "You always knew what to get me started." She shrugged.  
"You have your gifts and I have mine." He laughed.  
"What a wonderful gift you have." They were in the bedroom and started to kiss.

Christian and Mary began to interview Christian schools for their children and finally found one. "It's important our children know love, mercy and forgiveness." Christian told Principal George. "We want our children to grow up being loving and wonderful people." Mary nodded in agreement.  
"Love is the foundation to this whole school. Love is the focus."  
"As a mother, I want you to erase my concerns."  
"Of course." She nodded.  
"My children won't be involved in any sexual activities made by any teacher?" She asked as Christian turned his attention to him.  
"We do a fully and deep background check on all the teachers here. If you have any suggestions to how to do it better, I'm all ears." She smiled.

"I like to think I have a gift to read people. For instance, do you mind if I show you proof of my work?" She held out her hand for his to take and he looked at Christian, who looked at him puzzled. "Please, I don't bite." The Principal sighed and put his hand into hers. She put her other hand on top of his and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at him with sympathy. "I see you and your wife are struggling to have children. I know what that's like because before my husband came along, I also struggled with infertility. Would you be offended if we pray over you? We would like to take that burden off of your shoulders. Children are a joy. I should know, being a mother of 3." She turned to Christian. "Honey, do you mind?"  
"I won't do it, if my wife was wrong about this or you don't feel comfortable with me praying." George stared at her in shock.  
"No one knows about this except a select few. If you would pray for us, it would be greatly appreciative." Christian was surprised his wife truly had the gift. He joined his wife's and the Principal's hands. He began to pray. After he was done, he looked up at George.  
"You know the prayer will only work, if you truly believe. If you have any doubts, it won't work. God rejoices in those that believe." The Principal nodded.

"Now that you know I have the gift; do you mind if I used it on the teachers in this school? As you know, Christian is the Pope of a church that was full of scandals. He had to do a lot of repairing because of it. We don't want another repeat of the progress. I believe God had gave me this ability to be able to protect the children and our community. If we are ever to be proven wrong, we'll accept full responsibility." The Principal sighed as he sat back into his chair.  
"For me to deny the Lord's gift, would make me a hypocrite. The Lord gives many different gifts to his children. Feel free to use it. if it turns out we missed any, let the Lord judge. But, it's better to be safe than sorry. So, please. If you should find any teacher that's not right for this school, how will we replace them?" She smiled.  
"As a Pope's wife, we get a lot of cash donations. They want us to keep doing the good work that we are. I would personally use the cash donations for the best teachers that money can afford. Education is critical to this family. While we could have sent them to a boarding school or train them at home, we want them to be around kids their own age and around us. We know time goes fast, and we cherish the times we have with our children. Will this put your concerns to ease?" George nodded as they stood up and Mary shook his hand.  
"There's one more thing I hate to ask from both of you." He said as he continued to hold her hand. They looked at him puzzled. "If you feel confidence you can get rid of the bad teachers and replace them with the best, I want you to mention to the world this school is the best for your children. If the world sees it's true, they would sent more of their children to this school." Christian smiled as George let go of Mary's hand.  
"Trust in the Lord and he won't fail you. Men will, he won't. If this school gets no scandals for all the years our children are enrolled, you know it's the Lord's will and he will provide." The Principal nodded.  
"You may use the last room down the hall. I'll be sending teachers there, so you can do the Lord's work." Mary smiled at him.  
"Thank you." They left the office.

"If any of them turn out to be bad teachers, we're replacing them with demons." She said and he nodded.  
"Agreed." They began to interview the different teachers. The first one sat before the couple looked so nice and so beautiful.  
"What do you think of children?" The woman looked at her.  
"They're precious. I would never do anything to hurt them."  
"Can I shake your hand?" The woman nodded. As she did so, she closed her eyes and saw her on the computer. She was doing some sexting with some students. She opened her eyes and traced her hand. "You're such a good liar. You know you're beautiful, but yet you rather do it with children than anyone else." She removed her hand immediately.  
"That's a lie!" She nodded.  
"You either resign or I'll go to the police to have them search your home. You will be outed." She walked out and slammed the door.  
"She really did?" She looked at Christian.  
"Are you surprised?" He nodded.  
"I don't know much about the Whore of Babylon, I confess. I didn't even think she would have powers."  
"How else would she get the job done, if she didn't?"

A man sat before them. "What do you think of children?"  
"They're our future." She nodded.  
"Good answer. Can I shake your hand?" The man nodded as she closed her eyes. She saw in the coming days; he would be flirting with the students. She sighed and shook her head. "Consider this a gift from me and my husband. You will resign immediately."  
"What? Why?" He was shocked.  
"I want to protect you. You'll do things later, you'll regret. If you refuse to resign, I'll force you. Don't think I don't have the power." He looked at Christian, who refused to stand up for him.  
"My wife has a gift. A true gift, so I don't question her. We want what's best for our children. You understand." He sighed and got up. He shook his head and left. They continued to interview the rest of the teachers and would dismiss all that were found to be wrong for the school.

Mary went to Hell with her 3 children that night. The demons all stood in front of her confused. "I would like to ask some demons to volunteer to teach our children at the school. In exchange, we'll make you famous teachers. You'll have children that are geniuses, gifted, and good students. Who volunteers?" Soon, demons began to offer themselves up. She nodded. "Thank you. Satan and I expect you to guard our children with your lives. Remember who you serve." They nodded as she got down to her children's level. "Now, I need you to promise me that you won't transform yourselves into demons until you get home. If any of the teachers inform me that you are either misbehaving, transforming into your demon selves, not showing the other children the light, love, caring and helping them when they need it, you can be sure punishment will be waiting for you when you get home. If any of the teachers do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, please inform me and your father. We'll take care of it immediately. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Good children." She kissed them and lead them back to Earth.

A demon named Malphas was awaiting her, when she arrived. "I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"What would you like us to teach Elisha?" She sighed and looked down.  
"All the laws, rules, every language known to man and last, the Bible."  
"Are you serious?" She frowned.  
"He must be taught what he'll need to do. He's the Antichrist. He has to know." The demon sighed and nodded.  
"Very well. Do you want me to give him any special treatment?" She shook her head.  
"No, but I do ask that you be honest with me. If he's breaking any of my rules, you inform me. Do I have your trust?" He nodded. "Any more questions?"  
"I give this promise to you." He came towards her. "I'll watch out for them and protect them with my life." He gave her a kiss on her hand.  
"Thank you." He nodded and left.

Once Elisha was in school, a kid named James began to pick on him. "Your mother got my father fired from teaching in this school. You're nothing!" Elisha closed his eyes and looked down. He knew he had to behave.  
"My mother is only looking out for all of us!" James frowned.  
"No, she's evil just like you are." He pushed him.  
"I wouldn't keep this up, if I were you." James punished him again. Soon, they were fighting. Teachers rush to break up the two students.  
"What's going on here? Why have you two been fighting?" A male teacher asked.  
"His mother got my father fired from this school and my father says they're evil!" He pointed to Elisha.  
"That's not nice of you to say! You apologize this instant!" James shook his head.  
"If he apologizes for his mother getting my father fired, I'll apologize."  
"That's not how it works. If you refuse to apologize, we'll be forced to punish you."  
"Then, punish me. Dad will be proud of me, unlike your parents." Malphas came out and held Elisha back as he was trying to James.  
"Remember, your parents will take care of it." He whispered into his ear and he sighed.  
"You're punished until you apologize and show love. It doesn't matter if a person is your enemy or not. You show love. Come on!" James was guided to a room.  
"Will you tell mom about this?" Malphas sighed. He smiled as the other kids and teachers began to leave. He waited until they were alone.  
"I have to. If I don't, _I _get into trouble_." _Elisha sighed and looked down. "Come to class."

Malphas drove them to his house. Mary was confused, when she saw them. "Malphas, what are you doing here?" Elisha was looking down.  
"Your son. He has gotten into a fight." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"About?" She crossed her arms.  
"A boy named James claimed, you've caused his father to be fired from the school. Apparently, his parents are teaching the child this family is evil." She got down on Elisha's level.  
"I'm going to ask this once. You can't lie to me, so don't even try. Do you forgive him?"  
"But, mom…"  
"It's easy, yes or no." He sighed.  
"No." She nodded and looked at the Malphas.  
"Wait here. I'm going to go and get Christian." He nodded and waited. She got on her coat as Christian did the same. "We're going to James' house. If you refuse to apologize and forgive him, it won't be pleasant for you." They got into the limo and headed towards his house.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? You both have caused my husband to lose his job!" The wife said as she opened her door.  
"We would like to apologize as this world needs more love, not the opposite." She crossed her arms and leaned against the opposite of the door.  
"Oh, so you're here to help get my husband his job back?" Mary nodded and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she saw some were, she looked back.  
"If you don't let us into your house, I'll scream on the top of my lungs that you support what your husband really does. I'll have the cops here in minutes. So, choose, let us in or I'll announce your sins to the world." She swallowed and let them in as Mary smiled at her. "Do you mind getting your husband and child?" She sighed and went to get them.  
"You! What you both doing in our house?" She looked at him as she sat down on the couch, while the Christian and Elisha did the same.  
"I've come in peace. Allow my son to apologize to yours, forgive him and we will go."  
"No, you've cause me to lose my job. I don't see any reason to be nice to you." She sighed.  
"Very well. I see we're not welcomed here. Thank you for your time. Let's go." They went back into the limo and she got on the cellphone. "You know what to do."

They all took off their coats and Elisha looked at his parents. "Am I still being punished?" Mary sighed and got down on his level.  
"I don't encourage fights. You need to learn how to control your anger. I want you to do something for me." She got down on his level. "The next time someone pisses you off, close your eyes. Imagine the world loving you. You'll having powers over all your enemies. You can make them pay later. For now, suffer. When the time comes, they'll be begging _you _for mercy." He nodded. "I'll allow you to go unpunished today. But, don't think I will do so next time. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Have you finished your homework?" He shook his head. "Upstairs." He nodded and left.

"What did you tell the demons to do to James' parents? Kill them?" Christian asked and she smiled as she got a glass of wine.  
"No. We can't have people be suspicious of us. I did what a good Whore would do."  
"That is?" She smiled.  
"I had them plant child porn on the computers. The police will be arresting them tonight. James will be taken to foster care."  
"So, you're going to leave him in foster care? You know what it's like to be in there." She sighed and shook her head.  
"We'll get him a new set of parents." She began to touch his business suit and looked at him. "Instead of being raised by 'Christian' parents, he'll be raised by _Christian_ parents." He smiled.  
"I'm sure my followers will be pleased." He began to kiss her. "How would you had really punished Elisha?" He began to kiss her neck.  
"I suppose by doubling his work." He was puzzled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exposing him to the world and making them love him more." He nodded.  
"That would work. We can use it that the next time he misbehaves." He began to take off his pants and his boxers. "Can I please have you now?" Once she was naked, she laid on the couch.  
"Aren't you worried about the children catching us?" He smiled.  
"Why?" He began to pound her as she moaned. In the background on the news was an announcement of the James' parents being arrested. He pound her harder and faster. They began to kiss.

"In other news, the Christian School for Kids has reached the number 1 school in the world. Parents are enrolling their kids and it has a waiting list. All 3 of Pope Christian and his wife Mary's kids go to this school. Here's a story from the Principal."  
"Good evening, I'm with Principal George of the school. How did your school become so popular?"  
"I would love to have all the credit, but the credit really belongs to the Pope and the Madam. They both interviewed the teachers and got rid of all the bad ones. They replaced them with teachers that have been really doing wonders with the children."  
"How do you feel about this?"  
"Amazed. I hope the Madam will consider being a PTA mother. We could use more women like her in our school."  
"Is there anything new in the future for this school?"  
"We've decided to set up an after-school Satan daycare." They stopped having sex to look at the television screen in confusion.  
"What? Why?"  
"The children need to learn more about their enemy. They need to know who their enemies are." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"But, isn't he not the one that brought justice to the victims of child wrongs with the Catholic Church? He's now being viewed as one of the good guys." Principal George shook his head.  
"It's one of his deceptions. He makes people believe he's for them, but really? He's against them." They continued to stare at the television in shock.  
"If what you believe is true, then why not set up a daycare in God's name and not Satan's?"  
"God is not our enemy. Children learn about God during school and they should learn about Satan and his kingdom afterwards."  
"Good luck to you." The reporter turned back to the screen. "Back to you, Samantha."

Christian had transformed himself into Satan and she swallowed. "Now honey, don't do anything you'll regret." He looked at her.  
"I think we're pass that."


	12. Virtual Human Being

Chapter 10

**Virtual Human Being**

As Satan was remembering in the movie, "Star Wars," they had created a virtual human being, he decided to make that a reality. He wanted to create one out of each of his family to protect them for the time being. He also saw it can be used for other people as well. One of the ways would be to act as an "interpreter-on-the-go" for the deaf people. It would be a machine people could carry around with them and use it whenever it was needed. It would be used all around the world. He also saw another way to use it. If a person was feeling lonely and wanted to see someone they couldn't, the person would show up and do things with them. It would be, as if, they were right there. Yes, his invention would not only be for his family, but for all of mankind. He looked at who he could use to release this technology and picked Teal'c. He told Teal'c the only condition he would be able to release it, would be to mention it came from Satan. It shocked some people; some didn't care and some were impressed he was honest about where it had come from. It was still a popular invention which brought him a lot of money and a lot of fame.

Mary was in one of the commercials acting as a deaf person that went to the bank. She was having a hard time understanding the person, so she held up a finger. She took out the machine and pressed a button. A virtual woman showed up and began to translate to her, what was being said. She would sign back and the woman would voice to the hearing person. She went to the food store and notice the cashier was wanting to ask her something. She sighed and took out the machine. The virtual woman began to sign and voice the conversation. At the end of the commercial, the words came up. "Frustration and confusion no more. Praise Satan for solving problems and making life easier." She smiled and went up to the Nilats Church and donated some money. The man in charge smiled and nodded.

She sat on her bed and sighed. Satan came up to her room. "I've heard your disturbing thoughts. Care to share?" She looked at him and shook her head.  
"Just same old same." She looked outside and he sighed.  
"Why are you thinking of it now?" He put his arms around her stomach.  
"I just never imagined you would do something for us, the deaf people and this soon? I was having this picture in my head; the Antichrist would wait until the '666 era' began before helping people in exchange for their souls." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Yes, that would have been a good guess. Perhaps that would have been the case, if Cain had not wanted you as a mother. Why should souls have to wait? Let them have a taste of what's to come. If they don't want to lose all the good I'm doing for them now, it would be harder for them to resist me or my son, when the time comes. Let the world know I'm for them and not against." She turned to him.  
"You've been really spending your time in Hell thinking of these things, haven't you?" He shook his head and sat on the bed.  
"Truth to be told? I created this machine because I wanted to protect all of us. I won't stop taking Elisha with me to greet people. You're right, with the people being fed by God about who we really are, we can't take any chances. It's better to be safe. Then, I thought of how it could help the deaf people as well. Like I've said, I'm for _all_ people and my son will be as well." She nodded.  
"Is this the last invention you'll give to the deaf people before the era begins?" He smiled and took her hand to put her on his lap.  
"They've survived many things. The new technology will keep them happy until the time comes." He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "And when it does, there will be no more deaf people."  
"What about if they refuse?" He took off her shirt.  
"You know what happens, if they do."

He pulled down her bra and she closed her eyes. He began to massage her right breast with his tongue and mouth.  
"How can you be horny already?" He smiled as he began to massage her left breast with his tongue and mouth.  
"It's easy, when you have a wife you want." She nodded.  
"That's why I've always waited to be loved _and _wanted." He nodded as he massaged her left breast with his hand and looked up at her.  
"And now you are." She took off her bra and they began to kiss.

The next morning, Christian and Mary went to the Christian school. The principal was surprised to see them. "Good morning, what can I do for both of you?" Mary smiled as she took her seat.  
"We were watching the news and saw you've set up an after-school daycare for Satan?" He nodded.  
"A teacher came up to me and pitched this idea. He thought that children should learn from an early age that Satan is our true enemy and we must learn all we can about him."  
"Can we meet this wonderful teacher as I would like to know more about this program." He nodded.  
"By the way, thank you for the $10,000 you've donated to this school. All the children are eating good and healthy food. No child is without." She smiled.  
"If the Satan after school daycare is as wonderful as you say, we'll donate more." He stood up and nodded. They followed him to a classroom, where he knocked on the door. The teacher came.  
"Jacob, meet Pope Christian and his wife, Mary. They're interested in learning more about this program." He smiled.  
"It's an honor, truly, of meeting both of you. Perhaps, it would be better, if you would meet me after school. You can witness for yourself what it's about." They exchanged questioning looks.  
"I like a teacher that puts his students first. Even if it's before a pope and his wife. We'll see you after school. May God bless you and you have a blessing day." He smiled as he shook hands with both and entered back into the classroom.  
"Is he one of ours?" Christian asked and she shook her head.  
"No. Let's just hear him out before we do anything."

After school, the family went to the daycare. They were stunned to see pictures of Satan on the walls. Some of them were of his time as Lucifer and some of them were with Jesus. The walls were painted red and the borders were painted black. It looked like a true after school Satanic daycare. Jacob came up to them. "Nice to see you both again. As you see, we've put up pictures of Satan and what he looks like all over the walls, so that the children could easy identify him. Come." He guided them to a table, where kids were already sitting. "I've them study books that are easy for the children to identify." He picked one up and showed it to Christian. "We put lying, stealing, etc as a way of teaching the children that his ways are wrong." She could feel Christian was beginning to become angry.  
"I don't think this is the wrong thing to teach the children. But, why are we only focusing on the wrong things he has done and not the right things he has?" The teacher looked at her confused and crossed his arms.  
"What right things? As Christians, we know God is good and Satan is bad. I thought you would have agreed with me?"

She closed her eyes and got on the floor to be on the same level as Elisha. "Honey, do you mind having your father and you go to the bathroom? I'm sure you need to do some washing up?" As he looked into her eyes, he knew what she was really saying. He nodded and took Christian's hand.  
"Come Dad, we need to go and get cleaned up. Mom likes us to look our best." He sighed and followed Elisha to the bathroom.  
"William, do you mind to watch the kids? I would like a private moment with Jacob." William was really Beelzebub. He thought it would be wise to take on a human name to avoid being suspicious. He had been watching the children. He turned to look at her.  
"It would be an honor, Madam." She turned to look at Jacob.  
"Come, let us have a chat, just you and me."

Elisha and Christian entered the bathroom. "Now what?" He smiled.  
"We can go to Hell and wait on Mother." They closed their eyes and entered Hell.  
"Why did she want us to be out of the room anyway?" Cain frowned.  
"She could read your emotions. She knew what Jacob was saying was pissing you off. She didn't want you to lose your cool in front of an audience. Come, let us have a drink."  
"How will we know when it's safe to go back?"  
"I've an idea. Astaroth, bring us the remote." The demon came in with a remote.  
"Would the master and his son like anything else?"  
"A bottle of scotch." He looked at the remote. "Mary Sinner." He clicked a button and they were able to see Mary and Jacob. He turned to Christian. "Now? We wait."

She guided the teacher into an empty room. "I won't argue what you're doing has potential. Since you claim to know Satan well, what can he do to prove to you and the world that he's capable of doing good things?" He stared at her confused.  
"Why are you wanting to make him look good? He isn't capable of that. All he's capable of is evil." She sighed. Hellhounds showed up at the front of the room. Jacob was both shocked and confused. "What are those dogs doing in here?" She turned to look at them.  
"I apologize, they're very protective of me and my family. Ignore them. Can you do something for me?" She began to create a book and put it in front of him.  
"What's this?"  
"This is a person that represents Satan. Now, imagine you having control over him. How would you have wanted him to look and have him do?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"I can't imagine. He's evil, so why would I?"  
"Humor me." He sighed, took out a pen and began to draw. He began to add words and actions. Once he was finished, he put it in front of her. She read it over and nodded.  
"Do you think you would allow this book to be given to the kids?" He stared at her confused.  
"What's the point, when he'll never be like this or do anything on the list?"  
"You rather judge him before you know him. How is that fair? Would you want me to depend on how people view you or would you have wanted me to give you a clean slate and show me yourself? For instance, I hear in private, you cross dress." He swallowed.  
"How in the fuck did you know that?" She stood up.  
"I'm not against what people do in the bedroom. What they do is their business as long as they're not hurting anyone. But, personally? When a man cross-dress, I think of them as weak. I think of them as confused. They can't decide who they truly are." He stood up and came to her face.  
"You need to shut the fuck up."  
"I suppose, if I was to threaten to, I don't know, share this with the others, you wouldn't like it?"  
"You might be a woman and think of me as weak, but that would be a native thing for you to believe. I don't mind beating the shit out of you."  
"I believe you, considering that fist you're making, hit the last woman you were dating with because she mocked you as I have." He put his hands to her throat.  
"I'm going to give you a last warning."  
"I dare you to do it. In fact, I double-dare you." He began to choke her, and she closed her eyes.

Satan and Cain stared at the television in shock. Satan stood up and looked at his son. "Let's go and save your mother." He looked at him.  
"I know it's hard to leave Mary on her own when she's in danger. Remember she has the Hellhounds and Beelzebub. Let us use our anger to think of a punishment for Jacob, shall she die at his hands."  
"How can you remain so calm?" He smiled as he drank his scotch. He turned to look at the Devil.  
"I would think you knew her as well as I have. There was a reason I've chose her to be my mother. I saw her strength. While humans think being deaf and having cerebral palsy is a weakness, in reality? It just makes them stronger."  
"I never asked why you choose her. It makes sense. We would need a woman that knows how to take care of herself. We'll be busy ruling the world and won't have time to defend her every time she's in trouble." He nodded.  
"We're going to be ruling the world. We have no excuse for not being careful in selecting this family. If the Bible is right, we only have 7 years to rule, we better make it a damn good 7 years." Satan picked up his glass and raised his to his son.  
"A damn good 7 years, humans will never forget." He smiled and his glass clicked with his. They continued to watch the events unfolded on the television.

Suddenly, all the teachers were in the room. "Jacob, how dare you put your hands on this woman. Release her immediately!" Principal George said shocked.  
"She was begging me to do it. She was!" He tried to defense himself.  
"Rather that is true or not, makes no difference. You're fired! Go and pack up your things immediately!" He sighed and walked off. She smiled and turned around.  
"I apologize. I didn't mean to make Jacob mad. I was just giving out one of my ideas to teach the children." She picked up the book that she had drew. "I didn't know that by doing so, it would trigger him to act like this. I deeply apologize." Principal George shook his head.  
"No, this is on him and him alone. Why did you create this book?"  
"I thought rather than make the children afraid of Satan, they could invent how they would have wanted him to be. That way, they would be less afraid. We don't want the children having bad dreams or anything, do we?" He nodded in agreement.  
"You have a good point. Please, would you take over and appoint some of the teachers you would like? I still feel it's important for the children to learn about the enemy."  
"I would be honored." He nodded and the teachers left. She looked at the hellhounds. "You know what to do." They nodded and left.

"Now, we leave." Cain took a last drink and closed his eyes to become a child again. Satan closed his eyes and became Christian. He took Cain's hand. They closed their eyes and entered the daycare. Christian looked at her and gave her a kiss.  
"How did it go?"  
"How did you know it was over?" He smiled.  
"We went to Hell to watch." He whispered into her ear. "You did a fantastic job." He gave her another kiss. "Can I see the book you gave him?" She nodded and handed it to him. He shook his head. "How is it that you know how to come up with the best ideas?" She shrugged and looked at Elisha.  
"I don't think it's a coincidence that you and Elisha picked me to be the mother of this family." He nodded.  
"Were you listening to our conversation in Hell?" He whispered curiously.  
"I'm sure if you were watching, it wasn't that hard to figure out." She picked up Natasha. "Are we ready to leave?" They nodded. "Let's go home."

Once Christian had cleaned up the church, he decided the next step should be to clean up the streets. He was tired of seeing so many homeless people in Rome. He went to each shelter and gave them a choice. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The homeless were shocked to see the Pope had come and visited them. "I apologize for interrupting your meal. I've an offer to offer you. If you would like to escape the homeless life, all that I would ask would be for you to join my church. As a reward, I'll be offering all of you a home that you can afford and a job you will be working for. After you've worked and saved money, you can be in a better home. But, you must start out small and be wise with the money you make. So, choose. Join my church or suffer?" Many came forward and he smiled. "I receive you all in the name of God. Come and let us pray." He gave them all homes that were not in the best shape, but in working conditions. "This is just a temporary place. If you want to stay and work this place up, you are free to do so. Now, here are the jobs that have openings." He began to pass out a list.  
"But, Pope Christian, how can I work?" A man came forward and showed he had cerebral palsy. Christian walked over to him and looked at him.  
"Do you have the faith to believe I can heal you?" The man nodded and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the man could walk. "Now, what excuse do you have?"  
"Fine, I'll work."

Samantha Carter decided to interview Pope Christian about what he was doing in Rome. "Pope Christian, what made you do this for the homeless people and now?"  
"Like I've said, I'm for helping _all_ people, rather they are rich or poor."  
"What advice would you give for anyone that encounters with a homeless person?"  
"I'm going to be speaking for Rome only. If you see a homeless person on the streets, remind them they _do_ have a safe place to go. I've built and will continue to build more affordable housing for all people. I understand people want to show empathy and love. I respect that, however, it's time for people to learn tough love. You can only help those that want to help themselves. So, please don't be giving them any more money or food. If handing people money and food helped homeless people to succeed, there would have been none. It's not being selfish or self-centered, it's showing tough love."  
"What will you be doing with the homeless shelters?"  
"They will be closed down. We need to show people that we believe they can succeed."  
"What about the people that have mental problems?"  
"If anyone has mental problems and they're willing to make a change, I'll heal them free of charge. God gave me this ability to use for the good."  
"How will these people know where to go?"  
"I've told all police officers, if they see any homeless to question them. If they are found to have mental issues, they will be sent to me. If they don't want to succeed, they are sadly on their own. If they need a place to stay, the police has all the new places I've built for them."  
"When will you start to do this for all over the world?" He gave a sympathetic smile.  
"If I could, I would. But, my rule is only for Rome. Perhaps, when it's time for my son to rule, he'll do so."  
"You'll pass the torch on to your oldest?" He smiled.  
"If he wants the job. I won't force him to." She nodded.  
"There you have it. It's a shame he won't be working around the world. You can't deny, he's doing a fantastic job in the church and in Rome. We're looking forward to seeing more good things being done. This is channel 6 and I'm Samantha Carter. Good night."

He called his followers that were, no longer, homeless to help him with a job. "Now, I'll appoint some of you as lawyers, police officers and judges. Your job will be to release the crime. The worst, the better. Once you have release their crime to the public, release them." They looked at him in shock.  
"But, why?" He turned to the man that asked.  
"That way, we can take justice into our own hands. My wife and my children get hungry. It's my job as a father and as a husband to provide them with the things they need. The world won't miss them and in exchange, I'll continue to be loved. The only motto you'll be living by is this, 'You make the Sinner family look good.'" He straightened up the man's tie. "If you make the Sinner Family look bad, I would think twice, if I were you." He gave him a smile that scared him, and he swallowed. "Still want to work for me?"  
"Will we get better houses, money and cars?"  
"And anything else you want as long as you do the job and live by the motto."  
"Hail Satan!" He smiled, nodded and turned to the others.  
"Anyone want out?" They shook their heads. "Remember, before you release them, release the crime. It must be so horrible that the public would be in outrage, if the person(s) were set free. Let my wife and children play, 'hide and seek' with the people." He smiled. "You're dismissed!" They left to start the new jobs.

That night, he went to Mary. He had some things with him behind his back. "Do you really think I don't know how to please my wife?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"You do, if you didn't, I wouldn't be here." He nodded and began to pour some lemon lime into a glass.  
"I thought we would do something different tonight."  
"That is?" He smiled and got undressed. He got on the bed and looked at her.  
"Are you thirsty?" She nodded and he smiled. He poured the soda on his dick and looked at her. "Then, get to work." She smiled and began to lick it off. He kept pouring until finally she did it fast and deep enough for him to feel a release. "Now you, get on the bed." She frowned. "Up!" She sighed and got undressed. He took his favorite drink and began to pour it on her. He began to lick it off and she closed her eyes.  
"How come you never have done this for me in the past?"  
"I know you might feel like I haven't been paying attention to you a lot lately. It's busy being the Pope. It was easy, when he was just a talker." He poured it on her stomach and began to lick it off. "Now that this Pope is doing more than that, well…" He poured it on her breasts and licked it off. She closed her eyes and laid back. "As soon as Elisha has risen to power, we'll have more time together. It won't be long now. He graduates from high school next week." She nodded and watched as he poured it onto her lips and mouth. They began to kiss as he got on top of her.  
"Already ready for round 2?" He smiled.  
"Remember, you're not fucking a human."  
"What will be your job, once he does rule?" She put her fingers into his mouth as he smiled and licked it.  
"My job? Pleasing you as I've done before." They kissed again.  
"Natasha and Nilats?" He shook his head.  
"They'll go back to demons. Their roles will be finished." She nodded. "Don't forget, you have a role too." He put his fingers into her mouth and watched as she sucked it.  
"You think I'll be ready for it?" He nodded.  
"Of course. You're doing good so far. I'm going to help you more." He began to kiss her neck.  
"Oh, how?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"I had the judges; police officers and lawyers release the worse criminals. That way, you and the children can play hide and seek. Capture them and do whatever you want with them. The world won't care or miss them because they will think the crime is so horrible that justice will need to be served, if the people in position won't do anything."  
"You're going to make some real bad enemies." He shook his head.  
"Why are you worried? You know, 'End of Days' and 'Lucifer,' was just a form of entertainment. They can't harm this body. They can try, but they will fail and when they do, you can do whatever you wish to."  
"What if it's in front of the world?" He nodded.  
"That's why I'm going to use the Virtual Human Being machine as a way of being cautious."  
"It better work."  
"It will. Trust me."

Rome became angry when the judges, police officers and lawyers began to release the worse criminals. They plead for the Pope to do something. He shook his head. "The Pope is only in charge of the _spiritual_ law. Maybe, once my son becomes a ruler, he'll do something better." He began to use the Virtual Human Being machine to have him and Elisha greet people. They watched from the limo as the Virtual Elisha and Pope Christian shook hands, hugged and prayed with the people. No one noticed anything different. It went that way for a while until a man took out a gun and shot the Virtual Pope. People were screaming as he spoke.  
"The Lord has told me the truth. This family is evil. They're not with the Lord and He'll allow me to be in Paradise today for doing this good deed." The bodyguards were able to take the man away before he turned the gun onto himself. When the crowd saw the Virtual Pope stand up, they began to praise God. The Virtual Pope shook an elderly woman's hand. She touched the back of it.  
"I hope, someday, you will rule all over the world and will share this technology with us. No longer will we have anything to fear." He smiled.  
"Don't be afraid. Did not the Bible speak, 'The Lord is with thee always even to the end?'" She smiled.  
"So full of wisdom and knowledge. Bless me, please?" He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes.  
"Lord, help this woman to have no fear." He opened his eyes and gave her a smile.

After the incident, Samantha Carter came to interview some people about it. The first was a woman. "Are you disappointed to find out the Pope and his son were a virtual and not real?" She shook her head.  
"After what happened to their son, it's understandable. Besides, the hugs and the handshakes felt real. How can I complain?" She interviewed a man.  
"The man said the Pope was not good, but evil. Do you agree?" He shook his head.  
"He prayed over my wife. She was healed today of cancer. If that's evil, what's truly good?"  
"Live from Rome, I'm Samantha Carter."

That day, the bodyguards released the man. He was confused. "I shot the Pope, why are you releasing me?" One of them nodded and the bartender turned on the television.  
"You see, you didn't shoot him. You shot a virtual of him. One of his family is coming for you. If your Lord is as powerful as they say, you'll have nothing to worry about." They looked at him and gave him a smile that made him know, he was in for it. He looked at the bartender.  
"Please, you must hide me. Is there any place you can?" He looked at the man and sighed.  
"Why would I? You wanted to shoot the Pope? After all, he has done for us? If not his family, _we'll_ come after you." The people in the bar stood up and the man knew, he had to run. He knew he wasn't safe anywhere. He went to his bank and tried to withdrawal his money, but found he was not able to do so. He went inside his bank.  
"Why can't I withdrawal my money?" He asked a bank teller and she looked at him.  
"Why would we allow you to do that? You shot the Pope, how dare you. His family is looking for you. Good luck." He sighed and decided to go to the police station.  
"Arrest me. I've shot the Pope, put me in jail!" 2 police officers looked at him.  
"Is this the man that shot the Pope recently today?" He asked the other police officer. He observed him.  
"No, he looks more Asian than white." The man groaned.  
"I am he. Put me in jail!" He tried to go into the jail cells, but the police officers stopped him.  
"Hey, man, even if that was you, I wouldn't worry. You didn't shoot him really. It was just a Virtual Pope; you've nothing to worry about." He sighed.  
"You don't understand, his family are after me!" The cops exchanged questioning looks.  
"I'm sure they are. Now, get lost! We have some real business to take care of." They threw him out the building. He began to look for a place to hide.

He found a green dumpster and hid in it. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his chest. As darkness fell, the cold breeze made him hear the sound of his own shivering. His teeth was chattering like a monkey. Since there was no light in the dumpster, he had no idea the time. How much has it passed, really? Minutes? Seconds? Hours? He shook his head and closed his eyes. He heard a third sound. It was a howling that was not being done by a wolf or a dog. His heart was pounding even louder when he realized it was the sound of the Hellhounds. He had to think, how could he save his life? The only thing he could think of was to pray. As quietly as he could, he began. "Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary…." Suddenly, he could see a light shine and he opened his eyes. There was a woman that looked so much like Satan, but had one long black horn and one long red horn on her head. She gave him a scary smile. He screamed.  
"I apologize, I'm not _that _Mary. I'm the Mary, who belongs to Satan." She picked him up and dragged him by his ear as he continued to scream. He watched as the demons began to tie him up to a tree. "I hope after this, you would think it was worth it to shoot my husband." She looked at him puzzled. "I don't understand. You were brave enough to shoot him, but now, where is that bravery?" He shook his head.  
"Your family pretend to be from the Lord, but you're really from Hell." She smiled.  
"If you truly believe that, you must know what we're about to do to you."  
"How can you look like him? Who are you?" Baphomet came before him.  
"Pity. God still doesn't tell his children everything. He still leaves some parts out." He shook his head. "Blind faith. Since you're about to die tonight, I'll give you some comfort. We're the Sinner Family. I'm the Antichrist, my father is the False Prophet and my mother? The Whore of Babylon." He stared at them.  
"That means the end is at hand!" He nodded.  
"Unfortunately, for you? This is the only thing you'll get to witness." He turned to Athaliah. "What's the punishment to fit the crime?" She smiled at her son.  
"We shouldn't forget our loyal followers." She closed her eyes and people that had demons in them showed up. She turned to look at them. "I know some of you have doubts about me. Seeing that your dark Lord and majesty has taken a human as a bride. Let me prove I'm worthy as he believes me to be. See this man tied up to a tree?" They looked at him. "Do whatever you want with him and I'll do nothing about it. If it would please you, let this be known among all of Hell. You do not mess with me or my family! You dare to come between us, you'll be severely punished. Go and do as you wish!" The demons began to torture the man. She looked at her watch. "I apologize family, school's tomorrow. You must be ready. Let's go." The children began to complain and she shot them a look. They looked down and nodded.  
"Yes, mother." As they were leaving, the man was begging for mercy.

"What if anyone had caught us?" Legion asked as she was standing up the stairs getting ready to go to her bedroom. Athaliah looked at her.  
"That's why we change into our demon selves. They won't be able to identify us. If they do, will the world really believe them? Your father was smart enough to keep us as a family, a secret." The daughter nodded.  
"That was fun! I wish I had been the one to catch him like you did Mom!" She smiled.  
"Well, when a person starts saying the name Mary, chances are, I'll find them. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow. Elisha, can we talk to you?" Legion and Moloch began to walk upstairs as Elisha nodded and followed them to the dining table.  
"You're going to be graduating from high school tomorrow." He nodded. "Which college are you thinking of enrolling?" He looked at her confused and looked at Satan.  
"What do you mean college?" She sighed.  
"Your father's right. So, I'm going to let him explain. I know the world thinks stepmothers are evil. Maybe, that's why I'm one." She put her finger to her chin. "Let him explain. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She gave Satan a kiss and left the kitchen.

"What's she talking about?" He asked confused and Satan sighed.  
"I, once, told her reputation and image is everything. If you want this world to love you, it's everything. It would look good, if you went to the best college. People will trust you more and take you seriously than if you don't."  
"I put up with 12 years of school, you want me to put up with more?" Satan sighed and shook his head as he drank his coffee.  
"Look at the big picture. I'm just ruling Rome while you'll be ruling the whole world. Which would you trust of a person? A person that went to college or a person that didn't?" Elisha sighed and looked down.  
"What would I have to study?" He asked as he looked up.  
"The world. Study the languages, the laws, the rules, everything. Make friends with all people, so you can study them and learn about them. You'll be ruling them all one day."  
"Which college do you think I should enroll in?"  
"As much as I would love to keep you closer to home, I can't do that. I'm going to allow you to move to America. Enroll in Harvard, Yale, etc. You pick."  
"Do I have to join any of those stupid clubs?"  
"Clubs?"  
"Like the Skulls and Bones or any Satanic groups?" He smiled and put his hand on his arm.  
"It would help. Those people are in power. They have positions that would get you into the door. You're the son of Satan, their entry fee is nothing for you. Remember that. Humans are more terrified of things than you are because they don't have the same body or the same powers as you." Elisha nodded.  
"I suppose you want me to keep my powers and demonic self to myself?" He nodded.  
"It won't be long now. You're 18. Remember, Jesus could come back at any time. Before or after you're 30. Before or after. So, you need to get ready."  
"Will you be assigning your demons to watch over me?"  
"I have to. You have a mother who worries about you and you have a father who does as well." He nodded.  
"You'll get in touch with the principal and get him to get me inside?" He nodded.  
"Yes. I've many followers in those colleges."  
"When will join me?"  
"I won't. You'll be back after Christ comes to announce at the Catholic Church that you are god." He nodded.  
"May I be excused?" He nodded.  
"You should go to bed. You'll need your rest for tomorrow and Mary will be on my ass, if I'm not upstairs." He put his coffee cup into the sink.  
"You must really have feelings for her to obey her." Satan frowned.  
"Is that what you think?" Elisha nodded as he shook his head. "That's what I want her to think as well."  
"Whatever you say."  
"You don't believe me?" He shook his head.  
"You just worry about your rule and let me worry about my life." He went to his room as Satan went into his.

"Did you talk with him?" Mary asked as she was laying on the bed reading a book. He nodded. "And?"  
"He has agreed. He'll go to America to start college." He closed his eyes and became Christian.  
"Does he hate me now?" He laughed and started to get undressed.  
"No. He knows this is my idea for him as well. Besides, what can he do? He has to wait until after the rapture before he can start to rule."  
"What happens if he graduates before then?" He sighed.  
"If he does, I guess that's what the Bible meant. He will start his rule and in the middle, Jesus will come."  
"You really don't know when he will?" He shook his head and climbed into bed with her.  
"It would be nice, if I did."  
"So, which college is he choosing?"  
"He wants Harvard."  
"You _will_ appoint demons to go with him, won't you?" He nodded.  
"Of course, I don't want anything to happen to him as you do." She nodded as she put her head on his chest.  
"You'll be staying behind, right?" He nodded.  
"I have to. My place and job is here. Only here." He kissed her.

"You ready for sleep now?"  
"Only if you do me a favor." He sighed.  
"Do I really have to?" She looked up at him.  
"If you want me to sleep…"  
"What story do you want to hear tonight?"  
"Any. Tell me any story."  
"You're not a child; you know that, right?" She sat on top of him.  
"Am I not, daddy? I've been a bad girl and need some punishment." She took off her nightgown.  
"Really, going to go down that route?" She looked at him innocent.  
"You know what I really miss?" She began to pull down his boxers as he watched her. "A lollipop and since you don't have one, I suppose this will do?" She touched his dick and he shook his head.  
"Next time, I'll just tell you a story." She smiled.  
"Does that mean, no lollipop?" He frowned.  
"Go on as you've said, you've been bad." She nodded and began to work.

When the family arrived to America, there was paparazzi everywhere. America was excited to have the Pope and his family visiting. Mary thought it would be a good idea to give Elisha a tour of the history of her and Satan. As they were standing in front of a house in South Charleston, WV, she sighed. The police had blocked people from getting too close to the family. "This was the house I grew up in. Not much has changed. This is where I first saw in a dream of your father, Satan." She shook her head. "I never thought those dreams were only the beginning of what was to come." Christian nodded as he came to put his arm around her back.  
"It was a decision, I've never regret." He gave her a kiss.  
"This was also the house he raised me in from the time I was 13 until now." He nodded as he remembered.  
"This house was where it all began. All stories start somewhere."  
"Can we go inside and look?" Natasha asked and Mary looked at her.  
"I don't know if they would allow us."  
"We can try." Christian told her and she shrugged.

They rang the doorbell. A young lesbian couple answered the door. "Yes?" They smiled at her.  
"We're from Rome, but I grew up in this house. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to show my family the house I grew up in. You know how children are, curious." The young couple looked at each other and nodded.  
"Wait! You're Pope Christian and you're his wife Mary!" Mary smiled and nodded. "We would allow you in, if you would bless us and this house." Christian smiled.  
"It would be an honor." They invited them in.  
"I'm Emily and this is my wife, Karen. How long have you lived here?" Mary smiled as she looked around.  
"About 13 years."  
"Wow. Long time!" She nodded.  
"Come, I'll show you my room." They went upstairs and she saw the 3 rooms. "I've lived in 2 of these rooms. The first room was the first one I stayed in. She went into the room and the children looked around. She shook her head as she remembered how many times she fucked Satan in this room when he played a young female. She wondered if he was remembering that as well. She went to the opposite room. "This was the last room I stayed in." The children looked around. She shook her head again. "My age, we didn't have all you do. We had no computers, iPads, cellphones, etc. I played on my Super Nintendo and would spend hours playing car games and others." They looked at her in amazement.  
"I can't imagine not having the technology we have today." She nodded.  
"It's amazing how much humans have evolved and how much more they will." After the tour, she looked outside. "I see you got rid of the spa and pool." Emily and Karen exchanged looks.  
"There used to be both here?" She nodded.  
"I would spend my time stargazing whenever I could." She walked outside and looked up at the sky. "I would go back and forth pool to spa. The memories I have here." She shook her head again.  
"If you would tell South Charleston that this is the house you grew up in, perhaps, they can make it a historic mark?" Emily told her and she smiled.  
"It would be nice. Perhaps, we should."  
"Please, would you like to stay for lunch? We would be honored to have all of you."  
"Are you sure you have enough? We don't want to impose." They shook their heads.  
"It would be kind of you."

Christian lead the prayer and they began to eat. "It's so nice that you don't preach during your visit here." He smiled as he looked at Karen.  
"A pope's only job should be love and welcoming. If you don't want me to preach, I won't."  
"Your son is going to start Harvard. Are you nervous?" Mary nodded.  
"Elisha hasn't been away from home since he's been born. I'm blessed to have my husband and our other children to help me cope. I'm going to miss him." She gave him a kiss. He rolled his eyes. The lesbian couple tried to hide their amusement.  
"Can I ask what made you leave WV?" Mary sighed.  
"WV is a beautiful place. There's no denying that. We can't hide the fact they are poor. They can't afford things for people with disabilities. I wanted to be in the state that offers the best services for people with disabilities."  
"What are yours?" Karen asked confused. She smiled and looked at Christian.  
"He healed me of being deaf and having cerebral palsy. I own this man everything." They shook their heads.

As they stood on the porch, Mary looked at Christian. "Do you mind to bless the house?" He nodded and began to pray over the house and the couple. Mary looked at the couple.  
"May you be blessed here as I was. Thank you so much for your hospitality. We need more people like you." They smiled as they shook hands.  
"May the Lord bless you as you continue on your journey in America." The family got into the car. Mary looked at Elisha.  
"Now, we go to Harvard. Why don't you, children, play on your cellphones and listen to music?" They rolled their eyes and put on their earphones. She turned to Christian. "Were you remembering as I have? Fucking me in my bedroom so many times as a young child?" He laughed.  
"With you photographic memory, this shouldn't surprise me." He shook his head. "I just wanted to get you ready for me. For us." They french kissed.

Christian and Mary had helped Elisha get settled in. The children were with Beelzebub waiting for them at the hotel. She looked around the dorm room. "Are you sure that's everything?" He looked around and nodded. She sighed and gave Elisha a hug. "I couldn't even keep my own promise to myself. Excuse me." She went to cry a little. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"You really don't need to do that. No one is watching your performance." She frowned at him.  
"Do you really think I never thought of you as my son?" He sighed. "We raised you as one of our own. You've taught me that children grow up so fast. I wish I had more time with you." He smiled and sighed.  
"Look at it this way. You'll have pops all to yourself. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She nodded.  
"Can I just ask for one thing before I leave you?" He nodded. "Let me always be your mother." He smiled and took her hands.  
"That, you will always be to me. No other woman will take your place." He turned to look at the demons. "The demons will look out for me, right?" They nodded as she nodded.  
"If not, I'm taking you home immediately!" He rolled his eyes.  
"Dad?" Satan turned to look at her.  
"Now, Mary, we always knew this time was going to come. He must fulfill his destiny as we have fulfill ours. We _will _see him again. Right, Elisha?" He nodded. "Remember in the end of days, the Antichrist, False Prophet and The Great Whore of Babylon will unite in ruling the world and unleashing Hell. That hasn't changed." She nodded.  
"Okay, okay. I'll get off your back."

Satan turned to him. "Do you need anything? Money?" He frowned.  
"Both of you need to stop babying me. I'm a man now. I'm fine." He sighed.  
"I haven't been away from you since you're been born. It's a hard thing for me to let go. But, you're right. It's time."  
"I do have one last request to ask of you." He nodded.  
"Anything, you know that."  
"Take care of mother. She's your responsibility now." He looked at her as she looked at him.  
"You know I will. Just as I've took care of you. We must look out for each other. It's only a matter of time before our rule starts." Elisha nodded.

A man came in. "Whoa, you're the Pope of Rome!" Christian smiled and shook his hand.  
"Yes, my name is Christian, and this is my wife, Mary." She shook his hand.  
"My name is Satan. My parents were really weird, and they read this book, I can't remember the name." He put his hand on his head as he was trying to remember. Christian and Mary exchanged shock looks.  
"You mean the, 'Truth' book?" Mary asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah, that's it! Hey, how do you know about that book?" She looked down and blushed.  
"I wrote it."  
"Get out of here, did you really?" She nodded. "Wow! My parents would love to meet you. They were Christians until you convince them to switch teams."  
"How do you feel about Satan?" The man shrugged.  
"The book is good. But, I haven't really witnessed it for myself, you know. So, I'm still on the fence, even though, my name is Satan." She nodded.  
"Well, my husband and I are not the preaching type. Can I ask a favor of you?"  
"Of course!"  
"Will you take care of our little boy? You know as a mother, I worry." He smiled.  
"I understand, Mary. I'll treat him, as if, he's my brother." He put his arm around Elisha as he looked at him suspicious.  
"Thank you."  
"If you and your husband wouldn't mind to go out to eat with me and my parents tonight?" Christian and Mary exchanged questioning looks.  
"We would be honored considering you and my son will be sharing a room for a while."

That night, the parents and the sons went out for dinner. "I can't believe I'm having dinner with the Pope and the woman, who wrote the, 'Truth' book." The father, Kevin said. Mary smiled.  
"Please, we don't want any special treatment. Can I ask what you liked about that book?" She began to eat, and he smiled.  
"To be honest, I was like you. I was tired of Christians pushing me to church. I was tired of them judging me and my partner, Richard." He touched Richard's arm as he smiled. "When that book came along, it was as if, a light shined. The fact Satan is so misunderstood, is a feeling we both can relate." Richard nodded.  
"I remember back when people were thinking we couldn't adopt children. They were putting us all in one box with the pedophiles." He rolled his eyes. "We had to really fight to get Harry."  
"Harry?" Mary asked confused.  
"Yes, that was his birth name. We decided to change it, when we read your book to Satan." Harry smiled and she smiled back.  
"Your son still needs some convincing, not that we blame him." Richard nodded.  
"Yes, we need to let the children think on their own. Make their own choices. I'm so happy to hear Harry has been chosen to be Elisha's roommate. I think they will get along well."  
"I do hope so. Because as a mother, I worry."  
"Me too." Kevin said.  
"Hopefully, the boys will take care of each other." Harry and Elisha smiled.  
"We'll be fine, stop worrying."

After dinner, Mary looked at Elisha. "Okay, I'm going to back off now. But you'll call me, if you need anything? I mean, anything?"  
"I will. I promise. I'll stay in touch with both of you." She sighed and nodded as she gave him a hug.  
"I'll wait in the limo." Christian sighed.  
"I'm with your mother on this one as well. You'll stay in touch with both of us?"  
"I will. Just tell me one thing." He nodded. "Is Harry a demon of yours?" He smiled.  
"No, I've never met him before. Don't worry, we'll do a background check on him." He nodded.  
"Let me know what you find out."  
"Well Son, see you when you're in power." He smiled.

Once they got back to Rome, Christian transformed as Satan and went to Hell. "My son wants to check up on his roommate."  
"Name?"  
"Harry, 'Satan' Walker." A demon looked at him confused and he shrugged. They began to do a search on him. Once they did a search, the demons exchanged confusion looks.  
"He's not in the system." Satan was confused as well.  
"What do you mean? Everyone's in the system." The demon shook his head.  
"Not this one. Let me do another background check." He was still confused, when he saw the demons doing an Angel background check.  
"You don't think he's an Angel, do you? I mean, what kind of Angel would call themselves 'Satan'?" He stopped dead in his tracks, when a file popped up. "What the fuck?" The demons looked surprised as well. "What are Angels doing at Harvard and why are they with my son?" He closed his eyes. "I do know one thing. Whatever it is, it's not good."


	13. Soulmates

Author's note: I wanted to work on it on yesterday, but got sidetracked, when I found out that I could get free HBO and watched the last season of "Game of Thrones." I also want to note that this college club appearing in this story is fiction. Any resemblance to real clubs with this name is purely coincidental.

Chapter 11

Soulmates

Satan went up to see Mary, who was listening to music, when he came in. He looked at her and sighed. "We have a problem." She stopped the music and looked at him.  
"What sort of problem?"  
"Elisha's new roommate?" She nodded, still confused. "He's either a Nephilim or a full Angel."  
"I remember, after Cain and I had sex, he told me that he was half demon and half human. Not a Nephilim?" Satan laughed and shook his head.  
"No. He's mine and Eve's son. Now, he's yours and mine. You'll be the last mother that he'll ever have." She closed her eyes and rubbed her head.  
"Okay, you're confusing me. I thought that the Nephilim was the half demon and half human thing." He sighed and sat on the bed, not facing her.  
"I think that I need to tell you more about the Angels and the Demons." He turned to look at her. "Do you mind to come with me to Hell? I need to tell you the story." She sighed.  
"Do you want me to bring my paper and pen?" He smiled.  
"That won't be necessary." He stood up, held out his hand and she took it.

Satan sat on his throne as she sat in front of him. "When Elisha is Judas, will we stop coming back to this place?" He looked at her.  
"I know. It must be a bit annoying going back and forth from Hell to Earth and Earth to Hell. I've been doing it for years. You should be lucky; you're only doing it far less than I was."  
"True. So, where would you like to start?"  
"First, let me give you a definition. Nephilim means half Angel and half human. Soulmate is a word in your world that uses it to describe a romantic relationship. However, in the spirit realm, 'soulmate' is the term used to describe half demonic and half human." She looked at him confused.  
"This wasn't in the Bible." He nodded.  
"I know. There's a reason for that. The bible wanted to make the half demons and half humans to be set up to be the bad guys and that there's no half angel and half human. So, his guys will look good. We took the rap. Where do you think the humans got the word anyway?"  
"So, when the demons went to have sex with the human females, the babies born were called, 'soulmates?'" He nodded.  
"Yes, because it describes the soul. How the soul mingles with two different spirits. A human and a demon. That's also why in each of you, you have a soul that battles between good and evil. All of you were conceived through us. But, there are a few that were conceived through angels. But, all of you belong to one of us. Remember, Jesus' story of the wheat and the tares? He was really giving a hint. He was telling you without _telling_ you, what was really going on. Tropical of him, by the way."  
"Interesting that you would know that story and the meaning behind it." He looked at her disgusted.  
"You think that I don't understand the parables that Jesus tells? Why do you think that I don't? You think that I don't possess the knowledge and wisdom to understand?" She swallowed, embarrassed.  
"If you're so smart, can you translate the Revelation for us?" He got off his throne, came to stand before her and put his hands on her throat.  
"You think that just because you're the Whore, I can't hurt you still?" She wasn't afraid of him this time as she stared at him from the air.  
"I hope your _son_ has a better way to keep that anger under check or he'll never rule!" He closed his eyes and released her. "How can you teach your own son how to keep his anger and his arrogant at check, when you can't even do the same?" He stared at her.  
"Stop tempting me!"  
"Oh, so if a Christian was to challenge you to a Bible match off, you think that you would win with that anger and that arrogant? You would lose like that." She crossed her arms and snapped her fingers. "Remember, it is _I_, who knows the way a Christian thinks. They want to know that you know more than we do. That you can explain things that he refused. If you can't even do that, why would anyone worship you?" She shook her head and took off. He sighed and threw his pitchfork on the ground. Demons looked down and said nothing. After a few minutes, he went to pick up his pitchfork and sat on his throne. "Reopen the lines, so I can continue to judge the souls." He told the demons and they nodded.

Mary took the car keys and closed her eyes, soon the Earth was daytime. The radio began to play 80's music. For once, Satan didn't try to get her attention. She noticed a hitchhiker on the side of the road and decided to stop the car. Maybe someone can help her forget about Satan for a while. The man smiled as he got in. "My name is Gabriel." He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"Nice to meet you. Where are you heading?"  
"Well, do you mind, if I ride along with you for a while?"  
"What were you doing on the side of the road anyway?" She focused on driving and he looked down.  
"I have a confession to make." She looked at him puzzled.  
"That is?"  
"I'm really Gabriel, but I'm also an Angel." He looked at her and watched as she sighed.  
"I should have knew. Why are you in my car?"  
"I see that Satan has found out that we have one of our own at college with your son, Elisha. Which is a very interesting name to pick out for him, considering, who he will become." She shrugged.  
"He needs to blend in." He nodded.  
"You're probably wondering, why we have done so." She nodded. "Well, we wanted to make sure that your son doesn't do anything that he's not supposed to and that includes not jumping the gun before he should."  
"You know, what's more interesting?" He shook his head. "You choose to fool me and my husband in giving the son, the name 'Satan' and then, giving him to 2 gay parents. Aren't these things against the Angel's rules?" He nodded.  
"I can see, why you think so. But, we couldn't have you and Satan being suspicious in the beginning, so we threw off the scent a bit."  
"So, the son is really Harry and the parents are not gay?" The Angel smiled and turned his body towards her.  
"Does it matter? You don't really care about Harry and his parents. Your true concern is about your son."  
"Do I have a reason to be concerned?" She looked at him.  
"No. As long as he stays under the radar and doesn't cause any scenes. You have nothing to worry about."  
"And if he does?" He nodded.  
"Then, we will be forced to take action."  
"By action, you mean?" He shook his head.  
"I'm not going to tell you everything. I don't have to. Your powers may work on humans, but they won't work on me. So, don't even try."  
"Can I, at least, warn him?" He smiled.  
"You don't need to. Your husband has already done so."

"Is there anything more that you need to tell me before I drop you off somewhere?" The angel sighed.  
"Just remember my words. We don't lie or hide anything. I can't believe you choose Satan over God after all that He has done for you." He shook his head as she parked the car to the side of the road.  
"Well, Satan was right. I was getting too old to have children and to get married. You know, Heaven doesn't offer that. So, you tell me, what was I supposed to do?" He looked at her.  
"You could have just trusted in His plan."  
"If I was getting younger, I would have. But, I wasn't. Satan gave me offers that God couldn't." He nodded.  
"Well, I hope it'll be worth it. You know, in the Bible, we win." She nodded.  
"That might be so. But, you know what, at least, I'm dying being loved and wanted. A mother. I rather die that way than to die single, alone with only dreams and fantasies." He opened the door and got out.  
"Have a blessing day. Tell Satan, I said hello." He closed the door and she drove off. She shook her head and began to listen to music again. She wasn't going to be picking up any more hitchhikers.

"Should I kill him?" Elisha asked Satan and he heard a sigh.  
"No. You can't afford to cause any distractions especially negative ones. So, unfortunately, you have 2 choices. You can act dumb and play along or you can just ignore him. It's up to you." He sighed.  
"I wasn't counting on Angels showing up here."  
"I don't think neither of us did. How is college going, by the way?"  
"It's boring. I'm tired of all this studying. I want to have fun!"  
"Soon. Once you rule, you'll have all the fun you can image. It's only for a short time. Are you in any clubs?"  
"Apparently, some people here on campus has read the '666 Prophetic' magazine and know who I really am. So, they have entered me into this secret club."  
"Oh? Tell me about it." Satan took a drink of his coffee.  
"This club is called the New World Order. I have to be in it all day. They're training and getting me pampered for the coming days. They seemed to be excited that the end of days are upon them, but their rituals are weird and strange."  
"Weird and strange, how?" He made sure that he was still alone in his dorm room.  
"Well, they seem to think that we're pleased, when they sacrifice babies and do horrible things to them. I don't get, where they got it from."  
"Let me, let you on a secret. Those people like to think they know what we want. How we want things done. Unfortunately, they are mistaken. It's ridiculous that they think we should really be threatened by babies. Not only that, they think drinking and having the baby's blood will keep them young. Tell me, did you participate?"  
"Well, they're asking me to do so tonight." He heard a sigh.  
"Do you want to do it?"  
"No. It's stupid and it benefits nothing for me. You know that I won't grow old like these humans, so why would I do it and like you said, how can a baby hurt me? It's not like those babies are Christ."  
"Give me the address and the building number. I'll show up and make an appearance."  
"Can you get away?" Satan smiled.  
"Your mother is angry with me right now, so I think I can manage."  
"How did you piss her off this time?"  
"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way."  
"See you soon." They hung up.

That night, Elisha looked at himself in the mirror. He knew that it would get messy, so he decided to wear clothes that he wouldn't mind getting dirty. He looked at the wine-red black velvet hooded cloak robe coat that he was required to wear. He shook his head as he got it on and left to the building that the ceremony was taking place. He went to the door and the person looked at him. "The password?" He sighed.  
"Black as coal, red as blood, hear the hellhounds as they come." The man nodded and opened the door. He sighed and went inside. He closed his eyes and became Baphomet. Gathered around a wooden table were all the members of the club.  
"Baphomet, it's nice to see you tonight, see which baby we have brought." A baby naked that was crying was placed on the wooden table. He sighed.  
"Would you be so kind to wait? My father, Satan is on his way." They stared at him.  
"You invited your father here? But, why?" He decided not to speak another word. They exchanged looks. Soon, the door opened, and Satan came in. They bowed before him.  
"I see that you have met my son, Baphomet." They nodded. "He tells me that your 'entry fee' is to kill a baby as a way of sacrificing it to me." They nodded again and he nodded as well.  
"I see that none of you have read the, 'Truth' book that my wife has wrote. If you had, you would see that this does _not _please me. This is not the way to win my favor."  
"Then, tell me our dark lord prince, what _will_ please you?" He put his hands on the wooden table.  
"It's sad that you think you know how to prepare for the end of times, but sadly, you don't. You claim to listen to demons, but you don't." He went around the room as he spoke. "If you would have knew how to prepare and listen to my demons, you would have knew that the only way to please me, is to give me praise to the world. Make me and my family look good, so that we can gain more followers, not less."  
"But, the world likes evil and darkness." Someone spoke up and he nodded.  
"That may be true, but that's what TV and movies are for. You'll have time for your evilness and darkness, when my son is the ruler of the world and the 'Christians' are gone. Then, all that will be left in the world, will be us. No one and nothing will stop us." They sighed.  
"We don't want to wait." A person said.  
"I see that my gifts have taught the world how to be lazy and expect things like that." He snapped his fingers. "But, unfortunately, that is not the way things really work. If you had any intelligent in your head," he pointed to his head. "You would have knew this. You wouldn't need me to teach you these things."  
"Then, what shall our 'entry fee' be, if not a baby being sacrificed?"  
"You want rituals? Very well." He closed his eyes and soon, demons were in the room. "Make a line." They stared at him confused. "Come on, I don't have all day. I'm a 'family man' now." They sighed and made a line. He looked at a demon, who gave him a dagger. He grabbed the first person in line. "Strip naked." He stared shocked. "Are you serious about following me or not?" The man sighed and stripped naked. "Remove the baby and get on the table." They removed the baby and the man was replaced. "My wife likes this ritual. So, I'll do it again for all of you." He cut the man's lip, ear, heart, head and feet. "Next." When, they were done, they looked at him for the meanings. "Your cut on your lip? You won't lie, gossip or talk bad about me or my family. The cut on your ear? You will only listen to _my_ words. Your heart? It will only belong to me and no other. Your head? Your thoughts will only be on me and how to please me. Your feet, they will only go my direction. Congratulations, you're in the family.

"The first order of business, my son rules this club, not you. He makes the rules, you don't. If you have a problem with that, you better speak up now and I'll be merciful. Don't waste my time or yours. He'll be the Antichrist, when the time comes. You either are on board, or you're not."  
"But, we like to kill, and we like to sacrifice." Satan sighed.  
"You think that you can handle this kind of responsibility, very well. In exchange for listening to my son and obeying his orders, I'll be appointing some of you as lawyers, judges and police officers. Your job will be to release the worse criminals to the streets." They stared at him in shock.  
"But, why?"  
"Then, you can hunt them down and do whatever it is you want to. But, you must release their crime and it must be so horrific that no one will miss them. If the killings and the sacrifices are made in the papers with your involvement, it won't be pleasant for you." They looked at each other and nodded.  
"We will do what you've asked."  
"I want my son to test you to see if that's true. Son, tell them something that you think that they won't do?" He thought about it for a minute.  
"Not only will you not be sacrificing any more babies and children; you will stop doing sexual things towards them."  
"No! This is outrageous!" A man cried out.  
"Do you really mean, what you've just said?" The man nodded.  
"I'm not afraid of what you or your son will do to me. I won't stop." Satan nodded.  
"Very well." He looked at a demon. "Would you mind to do the honors?" The demon smiled and grabbed the man. Soon, the demon and the man were taken below. "At least, he went honest."  
"Where did he go?" Ask one as Satan looked at him.  
"Where do you think?" The man swallowed. "Anyone have any more objections?" They looked at each other.  
"You make us the vow, that once he's the ruler of this Earth, we can resume." Satan looked at him.  
"Once the rapture happens, you have my word. This Earth will be all of ours. Like I said, who will stop you? All the 'Christians' will be gone. You'll be appointed as judges, police officers and lawyers. Tell me, who then, will you be afraid of?"  
"Very well. We'll obey your son. But, if you lie to us, it won't be pleasant for _you._" Satan laughed.  
"You dare to threaten _me?_ Remember, who it is that has the power to give you the positions. If I can make you the best police officers, lawyers and judges, what's to say I can't give you the job, oh let's say, a person that works to clean up vomit all day long?" The man swallowed. "You don't get to threaten me. Remember that." The man took a knife and stabbed him with it.  
"I don't follow rules." Satan smiled.  
"Another honest one. I'm impressed, really." The people were shocked, when there was no blood or any marks. "I see that you've have been watching 'End of Days' or 'Lucifer' a little too much. Demons!" A demon took ahold of him and they went below. He shook his head. "Today's a sad day. You claim to be all about the end of times and all about your loyalty to me. But, tonight you've been proving me otherwise. Anyone else want to go to Hell tonight?" He looked around the room as they looked at each other as well. The ones that remained, got down on their knees and bowed their heads.  
"Hail Satan! Hail Baphomet! Hail the rulers of the world." He nodded and smiled.  
"Now, remember, my son's in charge. Son," he turned to look at Baphomet. "I give you the power to punish them as you see fit, if they give you any more problems. But, remember, to do so discreetly. You want the world to love you, not the opposite." He bowed his head.  
"I'll please you and mother." He nodded.  
"Speaking of which, I better get my red ass home, or I'll never hear the end of it. This better be the last time, my son calls to complain about this club. Oh, and one other thing. My son's roommate is an Angel. What should we do?" They looked up at him in surprise.  
"Angels are on this campus?" A man spoke up and Satan nodded.  
"Unfortunately."  
"We'll discuss the matter with your son and offer him wise counsel."  
"You look like a smart group of people. Don't make me change my mind." He looked at Baphomet. "I'll see you later." He nodded and Satan left.

They arose and looked at him. "What do you want to do about your college roommate and who is he?" Baphomet closed his eyes and became Elisha. He sat on the chair that showed the highest honor in the club. They sat down as well.  
"His name is Harry Walker. Do any of you know him?"  
"Harry Walker? But, he claims that one of his nicknames is 'Satan'?" Elisha nodded.  
"He had us all fooled. He's not, he's a Nephilim." They looked shocked.  
"How do you find out about this stuff anyway?" One of them asked.  
"In Hell, there is a machine with every person's name in it. There are 2 groups of people in it. The ones that are 'soulmates' and the ones that are 'Nephilim.' He showed up in the second category."  
"'Soulmates'?" He smiled.  
"Those are the ones that are half human and half demons." They looked at each other in shock.  
"We never thought that's what it really meant."  
"Of course not. What can I say? Dad's a master at words."  
"What action, do you want to take about this matter?" He put his fingers together, sighed and looked up.  
"Dad said that I can't make any distractions because we can't have anyone knowing about our true selves. So, I think it's best to keep an eye on him and do nothing. If he's doing something that he shouldn't, bring the matter to me. We can figure out a way to do something discreetly."  
"But, we don't have the tools to hurt a Nephilim." He smiled and looked at him.  
"No, you don't. _I_ do." They nodded.  
"So, what rules, do you have for us?"  
"I'll be making a list of new rules and hand them to you at the next meeting. But, I know my dad. He wants all the souls to know the truth about him. So, while I understand that this club is for men only and respect that, our purpose is to win the hearts of souls. We can't have the souls going to God and his kingdom. So, let's open the club to all people, including women."  
"But, we like having guy time."  
"I understand that and like I said, I respect it. So, how about we compromise? We invite the women in, but we have a special day for men only? A special day for women only?"  
"Like once a month or?"  
"How about twice a month?" They nodded.  
"You rule fair."  
"I have to. We need to win the world and in order to do that, we have to be fair and compromise." He stood up as the others did the same. "Any other things before I close this meeting?" They shook their heads. "Very well. I'll see you a week from today." They nodded and left.

One thing that he had to learn? How to juggle things. He had college, homework and making rules and laws for the club. He had a few women hitting on him, but he politely declined. Some of them, thought that he was gay. He frowned. "I'm not gay. I just have a lot on my plate right now. I apologize. It's me and not you." The woman frowned. "I know the world uses that line a lot. I'll tell you what, watch me and see, if I date any woman. If I do, you'll know, it was a line." The woman looked at him impressed.  
"Are you a Christian?" He wanted to laugh.  
"Let's just say that I'm a believer."  
"In that case, see ya later." He nodded and watched her leave.  
"Man, how can you resist women and sex?" Harry asked him one day at lunch and he looked at him from his laptop.  
"I have too much on my plate right now to think of those things."  
"So, you're gay?" He threw his head back.  
"No, I'm asexual. I'm not interested in anyone right now." He shook his head.  
"But, you're so handsome." He smiled.  
"I know. I'm breaking many hearts on this campus." He nodded.  
"I believe it. So, you don't get horny, at all?" He looked up at him.  
"I'm human, of course, I do. But, you know, I can take care of it." He smiled.  
"You mean to do the self-love thing?" He began to gesture jacking off.  
"Yep."  
"Man, I envy you." He drank his water.  
"What about you? Why don't you have someone?" He shook his head.  
"I'm like you, not interested. Seeing my 2 fathers growing up, that was enough."  
"Can't imagine."  
"Of course not, your family seems to be, like this, perfect one." He laughed.  
"My family is anything, but."  
"If you say so. Well, I better hit the library before it closes. If not, I can look forward to having a F on my essay."  
"Why do you think I'm on my laptop?" He shook his head and got up.  
"Parents, they want the best for you, but we're the ones paying the price." Elisha smiled.  
"That, we are. That, we are." He nodded and left.

Satan was back at his mansion drinking. Mary was still not back and that was causing him to wonder, if single life was better than married life. He allowed himself to remember, what was his life was like before becoming Jason Larry and the Pope.

Flashback in Hell

Satan sat at a long black table. Cigarette in one hand and beer in the other. He had been writing down the story that he wanted, once, he had been released. He knew that he was the false prophet, while his son was the beast and whoever gave birth to his child, would be the great whore of Babylon. He had picked a tons of different women, he wanted to choose from, only to watch them all die one by one. He shook his head and knew he was being ridiculous. Jealous of watching humans die, when all he wanted was to begin. He had to think, how did he want the story to go anyway?

Cain came and sat down across from him. He was dressed as Baphomet with black wings. On his head was a black pentagram in the center and long black horns. He had on red pants with no shirt. On his right wrist was a tattoo of a cross upside down and on his left wrist was a tattoo of 666. He had hooves, 6'0 and was built like the Devil. "What are you up to?" He looked at his son and took a drag of his cigarette.  
"Our story. I've written up this so far, what do you think?" He pushed the script to Cain as he put out his cigarette. He began to read and nodded.  
"Assuming that you can convince a woman to fall for you, write a book, become your wife and the mother of your 3 'children,' it's good." Satan frowned.  
"You forget Son, I've been around humans as long as God has. I know them inside and out. Here's a little secret. Women are the easiest. All you have to do is speak and they'll do anything you want."  
"You're right, considering that all you had to do was talk to Eve and she fell for you."  
"Of course, she did. It's a pity that God didn't warn her about me in the beginning. Had he, she probably wouldn't have." He took another cigarette. "Why have you came to see me?"  
"I'm bored. I want to be doing something, anything." He smiled, gave him some papers and a pen.  
"Help me. We need to make our mark on the world." He looked at him puzzled.  
"What? How?"  
"Just write down some music, TV programs and movies. Humans are like us. They get bored easy. They use entertainment to keep themselves occupied or at least, they try to. Just because we're in Hell for the time being, doesn't mean that we can't make our mark on the world."  
"What will you work on, now that you've finish our 'script'?"  
"You know, Cain, my gift is music. I'm working on some music to feed the musicians, who offered their souls in exchange of great wealth, fame, money and sex. Not that it's hard for me, really. I can predict that in the coming days, humans will become even more bored." He laid back in his chair and looked at his son, who was looking at him.  
"I suppose, I can work on TV and movies. But, what about?"  
"Anything. You can write about your own birth, your own story, you can write about how you would have wanted me to be. Use your imagination. Surely, you've got that, don't you?" He nodded. "After all, you're half human and half demon."  
"When the woman gives birth to me, will I still be that way?" He shook his head.  
"No. Before you're born, I'll make the woman a half demon as well. Once we create 'you,' you'll be fully demonic."  
"What will you name me?"  
"You don't like Cain?" He shook his head. "Then, what name do you want?"  
"If I'm going to be a full demon, I want the name Judas Pilate Sinner." He smiled.  
"Want to take after your old man, don't you?" He nodded. "Your Earthy name?" He looked at him puzzled. "You can't call yourself that until you have risen to power. You must fool the world in believing that you're a good person. Only then, can you be in your true form and be given your real name." He sighed.  
"So, it must be something, 'Christianity'?" He nodded. "Very well, call me whatever. Why do you think that the Bible has associated us with the number 666?"  
"That's something you need to put into your stories, why, indeed? Here's an idea to how to explain it. You could say in English, 'Sinner' has 6 letters, right?" Cain nodded. "Maybe the reason it has 3 in it instead of 1 is because it represents the 3 great sinners. The false prophet, the beast and the whore of Babylon in the book of Revelation."  
"That could be an excellent answer." He smiled.  
"Yes, when you add this into your stories, you could show off how intelligent you are. Let the world see that."  
"I can't wait until we are out of this place."  
"You and me both."  
"Can I be the one to pick out my mother?" He looked at him surprised.  
"You want that job?" He nodded. "Why?"  
"Well, I want to make sure that you pick out a good one."  
"Very well, once, we're released, you can pick her out. But, keep in mind, of everything that we'll have to go through. Do us both a favor." He nodded.  
"Of course. I want to rule the Earth, just as much as you do." Satan nodded.  
"If I like her, I'll work on her."

"Look, Satan, all these TV programs and movies I've made." Cain showed the scripts to him.  
"I think, once, I get to Earth, I'm going to start out as a TV producer."  
"Why that?"  
"What's a better way to meet women and make TV shows out of us?"  
"Good idea."

Suddenly, Hell began to shake. "What the fuck is going on?" Satan ran out to look at his throne and saw that it was being demolished. Screams were heard everywhere. He looked up and saw that the Earth had opened. An Angel came and stood at the entrance.  
"Come, for your time is at hand." The Angel helped him out.  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" He frowned.  
"If you would remember, what the Lord had said, 'After a 1,000 years has finished, Satan will be loosen out of prison.' It has been a thousand years. You're now free to take on a human form and began."  
"Can I take Moses' body?" Michael shook his head.  
"No. You're not to take _any_ of God's chosen as a human form."  
"Will all Hell be loosen?"  
"You know the rules, all of Hell can't be loosen until after the rapture happens."  
"At least, can my son be born?"  
"Yes, you may choose any woman to bear the child." The Angel shut Hell up again and disappeared.

He went to Israel, up to a tree and closed his eyes. "Intrabit Judas." The bones of Judas began to form on the ground and were made into a skeleton body. He got on top of the bones and slowly transformed into him. He hid behind the tree and snapped his fingers. He was, now, dressed as a Hebrew. He went to a house that worshipped him. A man answered and was shocked to see him at the door. "Hail Satan! Please come in." The man bowed his head and he nodded.  
"I'll need to use your house for a few days, while I fly to America to begin my work."  
"But, what about us? You promised to build the temple in 3 days." He smiled and put his hand on his face.  
"Soon. I promise. Right now, I need to work." The man nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" The man looked at him.  
"Jason Larry."  
"I won't forget your service. I apologize." He snapped the man's head off and his body dropped to the floor. That night, he called the Hellhounds. They came and he smiled. "Do you mind?" They nodded and began to eat Jason's flesh. He found his credit cards and ordered a plane ticket.

The next morning, he was on the way to Los Angeles. While, he was in the air, he used Jason's laptop to search for his followers that were in the Hollywood Industry. He found one and sent him an email. Once, in Los Angeles, a limo driver was holding up a sign with his name. He smiled and showed his passport. The driver nodded and took his bags. He took off his kippah and put on his sunglasses. "Hail Satan! What can I do for you?" He smiled as he came into Cam's house.  
"Like I said, I want to start working as a TV producer. I've noticed that Hollywood has been on the lockdown. No creativity. Just reboots and remakes. Enough."  
"I'll make some calls to get you the position. In the meantime, is there anything else I can do for you?" He shook his head.  
"No, this will do."

Just then, a woman came walking down the stairs. "Cam, darling, you didn't tell me that you had company?" It was Samantha Carter.  
"Honey, come and meet Jason Larry." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He kissed her hand as she blushed.  
"You're just in time for dinner, come." He followed them into the dining room.  
"How faithful, are you to me?" He whispered to Cam as they ate.  
"Very." He nodded.  
"Then, let me have your wife, after we eat." He swallowed as he drank his champagne.

That night, Jason wore Sam out. He collapsed on the bed, while she was trying to get her breathing to become normal again. "I've been with many men, but none of them are as good as you." He smiled.  
"It has been a long time for me. I forgot; how good this was. Do you mind, if we do this a few days until I get a girlfriend?"  
"Why can't I be her?"  
"I'll keep you in mind, if I don't find anyone better."

The next morning, Cam brought him to FOX studios. He shook hands with a few people. "Now, I've noticed that Hollywood's creativity has gone down. I would like to volunteer to help."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Just these." He began to show his scripts for 'Lucifer,' and 'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina.' They nodded.  
"If these take off the ground, what do you want in exchange?" He smiled.  
"I would like to be the one that interviews the cast for the women's roles."  
"Very well. We'll pitch your stories to the top people and get back to you." He nodded and left.

"Where to now?" Cam asked him as they were driving along the interstate.  
"To the most popular music studio." He nodded and drove them to MIX Recording Studio. He wanted to hear some of the people sing. Adele happened to be in the studio working on her new song, "Hello" and wasn't doing very well. Jason sighed and took off his suit and tie. Teal'c was in the studio recording her work. He went into the singing booth. "No, you need to do it this way. Listen." He began to sing and everyone in the studio stopped what they were doing and listened.  
"Hey, man, if you want to record it, I'm all in." Teal'c spoke into the microphone and he smiled.  
"No. That's not my path. That's hers." His mouth went to her ear. "When this song becomes famous, remember, you'll owe me." He gave her a smile and left the singing booth. Adele didn't know why, but that man scared her. She swallowed and sang it, just as Jason had shown her. When she was done, all clapped.  
"That's gotta be a hit for sure!" Teal'c told her and she smiled.

After he was done having a 3 some with Cam and Sam, he quietly went into Hell. "Satan, where the hell have you been?" Cain asked, when he saw him.  
"I've been loosen out of prison. It's time for us to put our plan into action. Now, I have selected 2 women so far. You be the judge."  
"Names?"  
"One of them is Samantha Carter and the other Adele."  
"Very well. Stay, while I go and check." He nodded.  
"I have some things to do anyway." Cain left, while he headed to Beelzebub.  
"Have the demons cleaned up Hell and fixed up my throne?"  
"Yes, my dark lord. Everything is in order."  
"Good. I want to build a replica of my throne for my home as well. As much as I enjoy being in a human form, I still want to be in my Satan form occasionally, as well."  
"Do you have a home yet, my dark lord?"  
"No. I'll find one, come and get you. I want you on as my servant." He bowed his head.  
"Anything for you, my dark Lord. Do any of them know that you look like Judas Iscariot?" He smiled.  
"How could they? None of them had been there, when he was alive." Beelzebub shook his head.  
"What is your new name?"  
"Jason Larry. Is he in Hell?" The demon nodded. "Make sure that he's being treated very well for his service."

Just then, Cain came back. "I don't want them."  
"What? Why?"  
"Think, you said that it's for both of our sakes, right? What good will come from marrying a singer or an already married woman?" He nodded.  
"You're right. Come with me." Satan lead them into a DNA lab and invited Cain to sit. "I have entered all the women that I had believed to have potential. My DNA is in all of them. See, if you can find one. When you have, use the elevator and bring me the file." He left the room as Cain began to search.  
"Satan, will I have to look human?" Beelzebub asked as he frowned.  
"Just for now. Once, Cain has been risen to power, you can be free to look like a demon, all you want." He smiled. "Now, I must go before Sam and Cam be suspicious." He took a last drink of his champagne before heading back to Earth.

"Cam, you must know a lot of houses for sale around here?" Cam nodded. "Do you mind showing me some? I need a home."  
"Very well. I've thought it over and realized that you're right. If you want my wife, you can have her." Jason smiled.  
"That's very kind of you, but my son has reminded me that it won't make me look good to take on an already married woman. So, he's out finding someone else. But, I will need you as my lawyer, once I start working." He nodded.  
"Anything for you, you know that." Cam showed him to a nice and big house with a lot of paintings.  
"This will do." Jason signed the paperwork.

Once, Cam left, he went to a room and closed his eyes. Soon, an elevator was there. He pushed the down button and was in Hell. He put his hands into his pockets as he went to find Beelzebub. "Are you ready to go?" He smiled.  
"I've been waiting for this as long as you." He picked up a small suitcase and followed him into the elevator. Cain was waiting for him at a small brown table. "Why have you ordered this table for this place? It's a big house and big enough for a larger table." He smiled.  
"Today, people are not the way they used to be. They're always on the cellphone or iPads. I wanted them to remember, how intimacy it was to have someone that gives you their undivided attention. Make them feel special to which they are. Now, I'm sure you didn't come to talk to me about this table. Why have you?" He pushed a file towards him.  
"Do you remember, this one?"  
"We had her, when she was 20. I've forgotten about her. Are you sure about this?" He nodded. "Very well. Leave that to me." Cain nodded and left.  
"Are you sure that's wise, my dark lord?" Beelzebub asked.  
"What?"  
"To allow Cain to choose his mother?" He shrugged.  
"My son will rule this Earth. It will be his home, so it's only fair that he gets to choose."  
"But a 'Christian' and not a 'Soulmate'?" Satan shrugged again.  
"Maybe, he wants to use her as a witness. If I can successfully get a Christian on our side, why wouldn't more Christians join?" The demon nodded.  
"Hope that she'll be worth it."  
"Me too."

Present

Satan took the passenger's seat of Mary's car. "Come home. Let's work things out." She looked at him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You've been on the road all day. Come home. Please?"  
"I just love these palm trees and the way that Rome looks at night, it's just beautiful."  
"I agree. The demons and I've done a good job at making it that way. If you don't turn around this car now, I'm going to have to do it the hard way." She looked at him.  
"Really? This ought to be interesting. How will the hard way look?" He frowned, moved over to her and began to touch her pussy.  
"You forget how well I'm at words and how they're your greatest weakness." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck. She swallowed. "Shall I keep going or do you give up?" She looked at him in the eyes.  
"We could crash this car." He smiled and closed his eyes. She was puzzled, when she found herself parked close by at a beach. She couldn't put the car in reverse or drive. She sighed.  
"Now with that out of the way. Where was I? Oh yes, you wanted the hard way." He put his hand on her pussy again and began to kiss her neck.  
"You really think that this is going to work?" She was trying to act like it wasn't working. He smiled and kissed her on her lips.  
"Oh, I'm just getting started." He put his hand on her breast. "Ever since I've had you at 20, you've been in all of my fantasies. Every woman that I've fucked, I always thought of you." She swallowed as he got on her lap and began to kiss her. She tried not to kiss him back. "The worse part? I would call out your name to every woman, when I was ready to cum."  
"I bet you got smacked a lot." He smiled.  
"Of course, but it didn't bother me. Why? I knew one day that I would have you again." He closed his eyes and they moved to the back seat. He began to take off her pants and underwear. "I've to come clean with a confession. I've been watching you sleep and every time you dreamed of me, I was really there. Oh, but I wasn't just there. I was jacking off to you." He got undressed and began to enter her. She shook her head.  
"You think that this is working?" He smiled as he looked into her eyes.  
"I don't think. I know. Why fight it, when you know that I'm not buying this tough act?" They began to kiss.  
"So, you were like a sandman?" He looked at her confused. "The sandman would drop sand into people's eyes, when he visited. But instead of dropping sand, you dropped dreams."  
"Yep. The other confession?" He began to kiss her chest as she threw her head back. "My son was watching you too. That's why, you had dreams of him as well. He wanted you as bad as I did." She closed her eyes. "In fact, let's have some family time."

He closed his eyes and they were on a bed as Elisha came in naked. "Hi Mom. It's so good to see you again. Do you mind?" He put his dick into her mouth as she began to suck him. He nodded. "Since, I can't have any woman because we have to follow the Bible," he rolled his eyes. "I'll just have you instead. The Bible never said that I couldn't do that." Elisha laid on the bed as she continued to suck him as Christian pound her from behind.  
"A family that loves each other the way we do, stays together, don't you think?" Christian said as Elisha smiled.  
"Why do you think I chose her? She was for me too." He put his hand on her head. "Deeper, faster." She obeyed and soon, he came. After she was done swallowing, Christian came up to her and she swallowed his.  
"You're so good to us. You should feel lucky that Elisha is not a normal boy. He's going for round 2." She was confused until she saw Elisha enter her. He closed his eyes and moaned.  
"I miss my dick being in a woman." He began to pound her.  
"Why not secretly fuck a woman?" He shook his head.  
"Dad, didn't you explain it to her, yet?" He pound her harder as she looked at him confused.  
"We'll talk about that later. For now, kiss me." They kissed as he rubbed her breasts.  
"Cum for us, mother. Cum for us." She closed her eyes and erased all her thoughts. Soon, she came, and Elisha smiled. "I got her to cum." He licked her as she watched him do so. "You said to call you, if I needed anything. Consider this a phone call." He winked at her and left.

That night, Elisha was checking his email, when he received an anonymous email.

_Congratulations, Elisha, the son of Satan. If you think that the New World Order club was the only place you can be invited to and to control, you'd be wrong. I'm offering you the chance to attend an event at the Bohemian Grove. Knowing that Satan has already logged onto the dark web, this club shouldn't be unfamiliar to you. The time and instructions are listed below. You have a minute to memorize the place and the time. If we don't see you at this specific date and time, we won't ask again. However, be advised, you won't be in the United Nations, if you fail. You may bring your 'parents' as we know that they'll be ruling the world as well. Just how bad, do you and your family really want to? Don't tell us, show us._

He copied the time and the place and looked up. Why have they reached out to him and now? He watched, after a few minutes, the email has become encrypted. After checking to make sure that his roommate was asleep, he picked up his cellphone. "Hello?"  
"Dad? We've been contacted."  
"Oh, by who?"  
"Bohemian Grove." He heard Satan drop the phone.


	14. Eschtaology

Chapter 12

Eschatology

Christian was nominated for best newcomers and best music video categories. He decided to take his wife and his son to the red carpet. "The world has no idea that they're witnessing one of the most powerful and influence families of the 21st century." Christian whispered into Mary's ear and she smiled. Christian came over to Samantha Carter. "Christian, how do you feel about being nominated for 2 musical awards?" He smiled.  
"I'm humbled really, there are plenty of better musicians than me."  
"Mary, how do you feel about your husband being nominated?" She looked at Christian.  
"The world has a good ear to know that my husband's voice and his imagination is just as powerful as it is to be nominated. Even if, he doesn't win tonight, he's a winner in my eyes." She kissed his cheek as he smiled.  
"This is your son, Elisha?" Elisha came over and nodded.  
"Yes, I feel honored my dad invited me to this event tonight and like mom said, he's a winner in our eyes." She smiled.  
"I wish you good luck Christian." He smiled.  
"Thank you."

Ricky Gervais was hosting and roasting everyone. He, even, got to the Larry family. "You know, we have some guests in the house tonight. Guests that apparently came from Hell." The audience laughed. "It's Satan, the antichrist and his mother, the whore. So, if you feel hot and on fire, don't be surprised. Satan's in the audience tonight." Christian smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of which, we have a special treat tonight. Madam Mary, who made a small band named, 'Human Satan' and asked us to call her Colleen, will be playing a new song that she wrote to honor Satan. Colleen, are you and your band ready?" She nodded and stood up as Christian stood up as well. "You make me look good; I'll make you." She whispered into his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

She walked on stage. "As Ricky has mentioned, we need to go to Hell tonight because that's where the fun begins." They clapped. "Let's honor Satan, the one who gave us sex, drugs and rock' n' roll. Here's my song called, 'One Night.'"

One Night by Sherah Payton

I used to believe in all that God said  
That he was a liar and a killer  
His eyes were red as fire  
He came to me one night  
He promised to show and prove  
It was all lies

He showed me his kingdom  
It wasn't what the Bible said  
It wasn't a place of torture  
But a place for true repentance of sins

He said, if I gave him my soul  
He would make me better than I ever was  
Before

The Bible made everyone believe  
He was nothing but a liar, a killer or a destroyer  
That his eyes were red as fire

One night changed everything  
When he showed and proved  
It was all lies  
Just to make him look like  
The bad guy

Just give him a chance  
Let him show you who he really is  
He isn't a liar, a killer or a destroyer  
His eyes aren't red as fire  
Just one night and you'll see  
Just what I mean

Won't you let him in  
Give you the best night you'll ever have  
Just one night  
To prove  
He isn't the bad guy

One night  
One night  
Yeah, one night

Christian won both categories. One for "Best New Coming Artist" and "Best Music Video of 2019." He came on stage for his reward in the "Best New Coming Artist."

"I would have loved to be selfish, self-centered and say that it was all me. But, that would have been a lie. I would not have won this award, if it wasn't for my wife. I had to find a way to win her heart and make her mine, singing seemed to have done the trick, because we have, now, been married for over 10 years. She forced me to not hide from my singing and talent anymore. Not to be shy to show the world. While I should be afraid that my wife has just sang a love song to Satan," the audience chuckled, "I can't blame her, who knows, maybe Satan had helped us to last all these years and gave us this wonderful family. So, if she gives him the praise and glory, so will I. Hail Satan!"

The second time he got on stage for, "Best Music Video of 2019," He made this speech. "First, I would like to thank my wife for being willing to participate in the music videos with me and I can't take all the credit. She came up with some good music video ideas as well. Who knows, maybe, Satan gave her the lyrics and the ideas for the music videos, after all, he _is_ the one who knows music. So, thank you Satan and to all the people who didn't win, may you win one day. Don't stop being who you are or doing what you love. Have a nice night!"

Mary looked at the 2 awards that Christian had placed on the table and smiled. She really wasn't surprised; but was more impressed. He could have won every award there was, but he decided to share the winnings with other people. She continued to study him. She knew the Bible said that he was mindful of humans and their desires. As if, Christian knew she was thinking about him, he turned to look at her. He took her hand and smiled. She returned it and looked on stage.

After the award show, Christian had took his 2 awards and had a picture taken with them. Then, he took her and gave one award to her to hold, while he kissed her cheek to be pictured. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, Christian had Elisha join them in the photo shoot, while she had him hold the other award. They both gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at the camera, while putting her hand behind their backs. After the pictures, they went into the limo to go back to the hotel.

"Father, may I be excused to go back to Harvard now?" Elisha asked him and Christian nodded.  
"I want some alone time with your mother anyway." Elisha rolled his eyes.  
"You were never this bad in Hell." Christian looked at him.  
"Do you want to go back there?" He threatened.  
"Nice seeing both of you." Elisha closed his eyes and left the room.

Mary smiled as Christian looked at her. "Now, where were we?" He put his hand on her leg and one hand on the bed. She shook her head.  
"I want to do something different tonight."  
"Oh?" She nodded and went to her suitcase. She put an adult red suit devil costume on the bed. It had a black shirt with a red business suit a pitchfork, red horns and a small red tail with black shoes. "You know that, I can just switch into my Satan form." She shook her head.  
"But, you can't fuck me, while you're that way." He looked at her puzzled.  
"So, you want me to fuck you as 'Satan,' while that's a little bit weird, I guess I can do that." While he was taking off his suit to get into the red devil suit, she shook her head.  
"That's not all." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What more, could there be?" She smiled and that _frightened_ him.  
"Can I give you a confession?" He was surprised.  
"Do you want me to get into a priest costume for this?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"No, but I do want you to hear my confession."  
"That is?"  
"I've been looking at porn and saw something that I shouldn't." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What was that? Do I need to be concerned?" She shook her head.  
"What I saw, I wasn't prepared for, I confess."  
"That is?" He was hoping that she was done dragging it out.  
"There were apparently some humans that were having sex with a satan, a demon, Baphomet, etc."  
"Oh, you saw that?" She nodded.  
"I also read that there were some people who thought that you actually had sex with them." He laughed.  
"Please don't tell me that you've brought into that?" She laughed too.  
"Well, joking aside, how could I not? You have already fucked me." He nodded.  
"While, that's a good point and maybe I _did_, does it bother you?" She shrugged.  
"No, because even if you did get them pregnant, their 'children' with you, will never be more powerful than mine." He smiled.  
"Of course not." He began to kiss her, and she shook her head.  
"I want to do our foreplay on the web." He stared at her in shock.  
"You want the world to watch us foreplay and have sex?"  
"My dear Satan, what is my name?"  
"The Whore of Babylon." She sat up on the bed and began to put him on the bottom.  
"And what does a whore do?" She began to take off her shirt.  
"I dunno. What does a whore do?" She began to kiss his neck.  
"She loves sex, and anything related to sex. Pornography was one of the best things that you've invented for the people." He smiled.  
"You sure about this?" She nodded and put her finger into his mouth.  
"For tonight, I would let you use my body in any way that you wanted. The only rule I have is, you must be in your devil red suit." He shook his head and closed his eyes. Mary also closed her eyes and transformed into an Angel. She smiled, when she saw it on him. "Are you ready?"  
"Never would I think of fucking a human on camera."  
"Then, you should have never married a whore."

"So, you want to be my Angel?" She smiled as he began to look up and down at her.  
"Now, Satan, you're not supposed to be doing that. No lustful thoughts!" He frowned.  
"You want me to keep my lustful thoughts to myself, when you're looking like that?" She shook her head.  
"I can see, why God threw you out. You have no self-control." He smiled.  
"So, you found my little secret of the real reason I was thrown out. But, you're wrong honey. It wasn't me that had no self-control. It was him, that didn't." She watched as he touched his dick and she swallowed.  
"Well, as an Angel, I must have self-control."  
"If you truly want to have self-control leave. If not, let my dick have its way with you." He was going to kiss her, when she stopped him. He took down his pants and red boxers.  
"You might have a dick, but what makes you think that I have a pussy?"  
"If you have no pussy, pull down your underwear and lift off your white dress to let me see. Then, you'll have nothing to be afraid of."  
"Since you claim to be so strong and naughty, make me!" He smiled and pushed her on the bed.  
"I can be as naughty as I want because I don't follow God's rules anymore, but unfortunately for you, you do." He lifted up her dress and took off her white underwear. "Hmm, I see a sexy tight pussy. Does this belong to you?" He looked at her.  
"You better double-check that it does, maybe, I'm lying, and this pussy doesn't belong to me."  
"Well, if I hear moaning and begging, I would know it's yours. Do you dare me?"  
"Hmm, if you find it is mine, I dare you to get me to cum."  
"God should have warned you, I like a challenge." He began to play with her pussy and began to lick her, she was trying to fight not to moan. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and began to moan. He smiled. "God also should have showed you my tongue. It is long enough to fit the whole front."  
"If I knew you were this good at oral, I would have left with you in Heaven." He began to suck it, causing her moans to intensified. "Damn it, I'm going to cum." She began to rock her pussy into his mouth until he could taste her cum. He licked it up.  
"How was I?" He began to trace her left breast and nipple with his tongue.  
"So good, that I'm begging you to come back for more."  
"Are you?" He did the same to her other breasts and she nodded. "Well, in order to help me decide, if I should have you again, it all depends on how good you are with him." His dick was now in his hands as she sat up and looked at it hungry. She took off her white dress and began to work.  
"Oh, look at how big and delicious this looks." He smiled as he played with her hair.  
"Do you know how to give a blowjob?" She looked up at him.  
"I might never have done it before, but that doesn't mean that I haven't seen humans do it. I'm going to try." She began to work it and he threw his head back.  
"You get me to cum and I'll never make you go without my dick again." She looked up at him.  
"Is that a promise?" He smiled and nodded. He put his hand down her head and she kept going until he finally felt a release. He watched as she swallowed. "I did a good job, does that mean, I get to have you again?" She asked as she played with his balls. He smiled.  
"You might call yourself an Angel, but I just turned you into a sinner." They kissed and the video went off.

After they had sex, she had another idea. "Honey, I think it's time." Christian looked at her curiously.  
"Time for?"  
"We need to set up a website for Hell and Satan with frequently asked questions." He looked at her.  
"How would it look?" He crossed his arms as he was trying to decide, if it was a good thing or not.  
"Well for Hell, we can show them what real Hell looks like. We could win more souls that way. Have lost souls be interviewed, have the world see what really goes on down there." He began to kiss her neck.  
"Do you always enjoy making me hard?" She smiled.  
"For Satan, we could make everyone give a testimony to what you do for them and proof of it. Your job is to win souls to you, right? Do it better than God and Christ has done." He smiled and put his hands on her hips.  
"You just never stop thinking, do you?" She shrugged.  
"If you don't like this woman, you should have found someone else." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.  
"If you're wanting to fuck me again, put on the red devil suit." He sighed.  
"Why?"  
"We need to win all souls, including those who have sexual fantasies of you. Let them have more of them. You'll be in their thoughts, even those thoughts that are not pure." He sighed.  
"I need to find a way to have you fuck me as Satan without this costume."  
"I'm sure, you will find a way. We need to have our son join us again."  
"Why?"  
"You think that you're the only person they sexual fantasy about? They sexual fantasize about Baphomet as well." He sighed. "It's my job as a whore to make things taboo. The world needs to think of your son, even if, it's not pure. Would you have really wanted it another way?" She turned to look at him.  
"All you're thinking about is sex."  
"I'm a whore darling, it's in the job description." He sighed.  
"Very well. I'll call him here."

Elisha showed up a few minutes later. "Why have you both called me here?" She went over to him.  
"We need the world to be thinking about you as well as the world thinking of Satan. Your time is coming soon, and we need to prepare the world." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you have in mind?" She smiled and gave him a Baphomet costume.  
"Fuck me as Baphomet and I'll give you my body to use to do whatever you want with it, sexually." He raised his eyebrows and saw Satan in a Satan costume.  
"I would never thought of doing this. Having sex as Baphomet?" She shrugged and laid back on the bed.  
"What did you honestly expect from having a whore as a mother?" He nodded.  
"Good point." He began to change.  
"Oh, and it will be on video camera." He stared at her in shock.  
"You think the world is ready for that?" She smiled, got up and began to rotate around him.  
"You know how humans are? Sex is like one of their top favorite things. They'll be seeing something that they've never seen before. Don't you want to be in the minds of humans, even if, it's sexual?" He sighed and looked at Satan, who was watching him.  
"As your mother said, 'What do you expect from having a whore as a mother'?" Elisha sighed and shook his head.  
"The things I do for this family."  
"No, dear. The things you do for the _future_ of this family." He nodded.

Since the email from the Bohemian Grove said that they all must show up that night, they came as Satan, Baphomet and the Great Whore of Babylon. They took a lantern with them. It took a while for them to finally see a group of people gathering around in a circle with their hoods up from their red hooded cloaks. They put down their lanterns and joined the circle. When Judas saw a person dressed in a Baphomet costume, he was immediately offended. "Now that the real Baphomet is here on Earth, do you really think that it was wise to come dressed up like me?" The Whore closed her eyes.  
"You would have to forgive my son. He's sensitive." The man took off the head and looked at him.  
"My apologizes. I didn't really think that you would show up as Baphomet."  
"Well, you wanted the Sinner family, here we are and we're in the form that we will be, when we rule." The Whore threw her head back and looked at Baphomet. "Son, I understand that you want to practice being the leader, but there's a time and a place."  
"No, let your son speak. It's good that he's outspoken." A woman let down her hood. "He's like his father, Satan, who will be the false prophet." She turned her attention to him. Satan nodded and began to speak.  
"I know the true purpose of this club, considering that I had gave the idea to Henry Edwards to be used for this purpose. My son needs to be in the United Nations, so that he can rule all over the world."  
"It's true." The woman spoke. "He had wrote about it in his journals." He nodded.  
"I trust that you know the timeline?" They looked at him confused. "He can't rule until after the rapture happens." The woman frowned.  
"You're going to rely on the Bible, the one that you claimed was written by humans and not by God, himself?" He sighed and walked over to her.  
"You can go ahead and tell your people to shoot me for getting into your face. This body was made to survive anything." He nodded towards the hellhounds. "They obey the family and none of you." The woman nodded.  
"I'm not offended."  
"Good." He turned to the people. "While, what I wrote was the truth. You must understand something. Angels are real. I used to be one. They will intervene, if we do anything that we're not supposed to. There are 2 realms. One that is spiritual and one that is flesh. If we do anything outside the Bible, we can screw up both. I can't afford that, and neither can my son."  
"How long, do you think until the rapture happens?" He shrugged.  
"I don't know. No one does. But, I do believe that it will be soon considering that the Whore of Babylon is among us and that one of the Bible prophesies has already came true. I don't think it's going to be long. Christ never told us the specifics, when the rapture will happen. However, he did leave the signs of it's coming." The woman nodded impressed.  
"So, what are we supposed to do until then?"  
"Right now, my son is enrolling in Harvard trying to get his degree before he comes. My wife is already doing her duty in killing the 'saints.' As a false prophet, why do you think I've already released the book?" The woman looked at him.  
"If you're the false prophet and the book was 'false,' why should we believe your words?" He nodded.  
"I know what goes on around this club." They looked at him. "Very few people do. You're the best people that know how to keep secrets and do things discreetly. You've impressed me. Why would you want to change that by doubting me that the end is near? Aren't you excited? You'll, no longer, have to hide yourselves in this club and have no more secrets, worries or fears. But, if you don't want to believe my words, I can go to another group that will do what needs to be done." He looked at the woman.  
"Would you stop us, now or after your son has been in position of power?" He shook his head.  
"No. I haven't stopped you since and I've no plans to do so now. Neither does my family." She nodded.  
"What will you need from us to get the ball rolling?" He nodded, stood behind Baphomet and put his hands on his shoulders.  
"Once the rapture happens, my son will come to Rome to the Catholic church to announce that he is god. I know that you already have the technology for the mark of this family, also known as 666. You already have the people in the systems and will know every soul that takes the mark and don't. When the time comes, use them." The woman nodded.  
"Only a very few people know about this. There's no way you could have knew unless you're truly Satan. What if, we want to take the mark now?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"We'll have all the time in the world to make this place ours. I trust that you will keep this family a secret?" The woman nodded.  
"Who will we contact after the rapture?" He sighed and looked down.  
"_I'll_ contact _you_. After my son announces, then we will start rolling."

Elisha had taken a "Christianity" class in college. A Professor named, Bill had decided to have the students watch, "Revelation" about the Antichrist giving people his "sale's pitch." After the movie, Bill looked at the class. "Now, you know that this movie was made Rated PG-13. But, you're all college students and I'm assuming know about sex and such." The students were confused to where he was going with it. "Now, the Antichrist gave his 'sale's pitch' to humans and in this movie, they asked for things that were Rated G. Suppose, humans have asked for something deeper than that?"  
"Like what?" Elisha asked and the Professor smiled.  
"Suppose they asked for, 'I want to have sex with Satan,' what would he have done? Would he have gave in, distract, stall or have offered an alternative in exchange?" Elisha nodded.  
"Well, today people seem to have sex with anything and anyone." The class laughed and Bill nodded.  
"True, so you think that he would have gave in?"  
"Well, I would admire the humans that asked." They all turned to look at him in surprise.  
"Why?"  
"Any human that's willing to ask for something that high, means they know the true value of their soul." The Professor nodded.  
"But, what do you think that he would have done? Would he have gave that human what they requested? Stall, distract or offer an alternative?" Elisha looked down.  
"Supposedly, the Antichrist has powers. He can make a person believe that they would be having sex with Satan. I mean, would humans really have the power and the ability to be able to tell the difference? Sure, Hollywood has this ideology of what Satan looks like and artists have painted pictures of him, but no one really knows what he looks like and what he is capable of." Bill nodded impressed.  
"My second question would be this. What is wrong with this film?" The class was surprised that he asked the question.  
"That it's a work of fiction?" Someone guessed and the Professor shook his head.  
"Think. Who was the audience for this film?" They exchanged looks.  
"Other Christians?" Someone suggested and Bill shook his head.  
"While, I think that is a pretty good guess, I highly doubt that's who the audience was aimed at."  
"Then, who do you think?" Elisha asked and he smiled.  
"I think the Christians wanted to put fear into the people's minds about the last days. But, they failed to do one purpose."  
"Again, what is that?" Elisha asked curiously.  
"They only showed how supposedly the end of times will only affect them. It will only be horrible for them. So, imagine, if a person who was an atheist, a Satanist, etc would watch this film, do you think that they would be afraid of the end of times?" They shook their heads. "Of course not. The movie did have potential; but failed it's true purpose."  
"Then, how would _you_ have made it?"  
"You know what? I think that's an excellent question. If anyone is interested in making a film, I would challenge you this. Show me, how this movie could have been improved. Show me, how it would have made _all_ people be afraid of the end of times. As I recently mentioned, all of you are college students, so I give you the permission to go as far as you would like. Have the Antichrist stand before a human and the human ask, 'You want my soul, let me have sex with Satan for a night,' and give a response to how you would think he would have reacted. This movie will not be released to anyone, but us. So, it doesn't need to be kept rated G." Elisha smiled.  
"Will we get extra credit or something for this?" The Professor smiled.  
"I'll tell you what, if you can make a film better and you can actually put fear in _all_ people and not just 'Christians' about the end of times, we will have a vote. If your video wins, you can get the extra credit in any way you like. Because it's one thing to study Christianity and another to study it in _their _view rather you believe in their ways or not."  
"How long, do we have to work on this?"  
"Do you feel 2 weeks is enough time?"  
"Just one last question. Some people think that there is one more person involved in the end of times." Bill looked at him confused.  
"Who?"  
"A woman called, 'The Great Whore of Babylon.'" He shook his head.  
"No, people have studied that and claim that it was only figuratively and not literally."  
"Then, tell me, how do you explain her role in killing the saints?"  
"Well, people have been killing in the name of God, since it has been spoken. That doesn't mean, they are really the whores."  
"Rather you believe that it's figuratively or literally, can we add her to our film?" He looked down.  
"Well, if you do, you'll be opening a new way of seeing the end of times."  
"But, like you've mentioned, it's only going to be a video that will only be watched by us." He nodded.  
"Then, go ahead. How else, can you become creative and imaginative people, if I hold you back. If you want to add, 'The Great Whore of Babylon,' as a literal woman, by all means. If you feel, it will help you with your video, feel free." Elisha smiled.

He decided to host a family meeting in his New World Order club at night. Satan and the Whore showed up. "Are you okay, Son?" Satan asked, concerned and Baphomet smiled.  
"Of course, I have been taking an interesting class about 'Christianity' and they propose to us a challenge."  
"Oh?" The Whore asked curiously, and he nodded.  
"The Professor had us watch the movie, 'Revelation' and explained to us, why that movie wasn't as popular as it could have been. Short version, he has asked us to make a better film and put fear in _all_ people about the end of times. He's allowing us to add, 'The Whore,' as a literal person."  
"Oh, they don't think that I exist?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"They think that it was meant as a figure and not a literal. But, I want to add you."  
"You want us to help you?" She guessed and he nodded.  
"Who's better? We know who the main characters are, their roles, and their jobs. Would you be interested in helping me?" Satan and the Whore exchanged looks.  
"Son, you know that I've kept our family a secret for a reason. I was afraid that if I didn't, the world would not react kindly or ruin our plans. Do you really want to reveal the truth about it?" Baphomet sighed and leaned back into his seat.  
"There's a chance that they won't even take it seriously. There's a chance that they will still not believe that the 'Whore' is a literal person."  
"You think that it's worth the risk?" The Whore asked and he sighed.  
"Think of it this way, Hollywood came up with, 'The Omen,' 'Rosemary's Baby' and 'End of Days,' has the world went crazy because of it? Has it 'damaged' our reputation in any way?" Satan nodded at his point.  
"Very well. How do you want to do this? You want to expose the truth, lie or make it a mixture of both lies and truth?" He smiled.  
"I think you're right, pops. It's better that we mix the story with lies and truth, just to play it safe." He nodded.  
"Very well. When do we start?"  
"I have to come up with the draft, but why not you and Mother write your parts, how you want the film to portray you both. Remember to add lies and truth in it. If I like it, I'll use it. If I don't, I'll add or edit it." The Whore bowed.  
"It's your project, you should have full control over it." He shook his head.  
"Dad said that you did a good job with his music videos. So, I want you to help me with my film, if you would." She smiled.  
"Anything for my Son, you know that." He nodded.  
"I'll contact you for your scripts and when we're ready to make the film."  
"How long, do we have my Son?"  
"2 weeks." She nodded.  
"We will make our scripts our priority." They stood up.  
"Thank you both." They bowed and left the room.

Elisha's parents began to work on their scripts. They, even, got together to make up lies about themselves. After 2 days, they came to Elisha with the papers. "Thank you. Once, I'm satisfied with all 3 of our scripts, I'll contact you, Mary, to come and help me to make the video." She bowed.  
"As my Son wishes." He smiled.  
"You may leave now."

After he was satisfied with the final drafts of all of their parts. He contacted the Whore and Satan to play their parts and he played his. He had another people to portray their 'normal' selves, while, they portray their demonic ones. His mother would make suggestions, but would have her son have the final say. He allowed the family to watch it before showing it to the class. After they saw the film, he turned to his parents. "What do you think and be honest." Satan spoke first.  
"It's interesting that humans even made that request in exchange for their souls."  
"Which one?"  
"The request about having sex with me or you in exchange for their souls. I've never thought of them going that far." Elisha frowned.  
"Father, you know as I do. Humans are unpredictable and can be a little out there. We must deal with that, when the time comes." He nodded.  
"But, that's what you will truly chose to do? If they do ask that?" Elisha tilted his head.  
"You know as well as I do, our goal is to win a soul. We should be able to do whatever it takes." He turned to his mother. "Is that not what 'Christians' should have done? Win the soul at all costs?" She looked down from the red seat of the movie theater.  
"I'm only giving this from what I've seen and in my own point of view." She looked up at him and he shook his head.  
"Whatever you have to say, don't be afraid to angry me. You couldn't. Even if you had, you would know how to live with it. So, don't hold back." She nodded.  
"Well, Christians tend to go overboard, when trying to save a soul. They can be seen as pushy. But, what they have really failed to do was to use their actions and not their words. So, I have to agree with Elisha on this one." She looked at Satan and he looked at her surprised. "Actions _do_ speak more than words. So, if he's willing to go that far to win a human's soul, then guess what, he's proving to the world and to the 'Christians' that he knows the true value of a human's soul, unlike they do." Elisha nodded impressed.  
"Do you think giving in, will give them the wrong impression?" She shook her head.  
"Like your father wanted to be define as, 'the one that cares for the human needs,' how should you be any different? If they ask for sex, give it to them."  
"It's interesting, how humans are today. Back in the day, they would have killed you for even going this far." Satan said as she nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, it's sad to say that the world, no longer, has any shame. They, no longer, feel the need to hold back anything in the fear of anything. But, it's you, my dear husband, that gave them that freedom." He nodded and turned to Elisha.  
"Are you truly prepared for the outcome that might come from this film?" He shrugged.  
"Look at it this way, it will give me a preview of how the humans will react, when the time really comes. Are they truly ready or not? Will they take it seriously or not?" The Whore nodded in agreement.  
"I do hope that it's for the reaction you want. But, keep this in mind." He looked at her puzzled. "If it's not, it doesn't really matter. They won't be able to change anything about it, when the time comes." He nodded.  
"I'll let you know, what I find out. Do you think that the film is good enough or does it needs something else?"  
"As long as you're satisfied with it, that's all that matters. You know that your father and I don't care about your grades. Your grades will not reflect who you are. What will come. You've done your best." He smiled.  
"What should I call it? I don't want to call it 'Revelation.'"  
"What about, 'Eschatology'?" Satan offered.  
"Why that?" Elisha asked, confused.  
"Because it means, study of the end of times. Isn't this what the movie is about? The study of it? The reactions, the story, the characters, etc."  
"Then, the movie shall be called, 'Eschatology.' Now, it's late. I better get some sleep. Thank you both for your help." They watched him leave.

"Are you truly worried?" Satan asked her and she looked at him.  
"No. I meant what I told him. No matter the reaction that he gets, it won't change a thing." Satan nodded.  
"Humans have no idea; how close they are to living to the end of times. They wrote books, made tv shows and movies. Yet, they can't tell it's finally here." She shrugged.  
"Maybe, they wanted to believe that it's just a fairy tale story or a scary story. Still you're right, it's sad that they can't notice how they are, right now, living in it."  
"Let's go home. Let's do some fun work." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What 'fun work'?" He smiled.  
"Our pornography work."  
"You think after Elisha's movie, we should invite him to have some fun too? He deserved it." Satan nodded.  
"For now, let him focus on his schoolwork. Let's go."  
"On the condition that you either wear your Satan costume or Baphomet one." He sighed.  
"It's too bad that I can't fuck you as I am now." She grinned.  
"Then, find a way. You're a creator, aren't you?" He studied her and crossed his arms.  
"So, if I find a way for any human to fuck me as Satan, and a human wanted to in exchange for their souls, you would allow it to happen?" She looked away.  
"You can't tell me that you wouldn't have fun? You like fun, don't you?"  
"You wouldn't get jealous?" She laughed.  
"No, because, no matter, how good a human is, you'll only belong to me."  
"How come, you're so confident?"  
"Am I wrong? Because if I am, I guess I'll have to go and find another man." He looked at her ass and was ready to spank her, when she closed her eyes and disappeared. He looked up and shook his head.

He was transported into their bedroom and saw her on the bed. She was wearing a cheerleading costume and looking like she was 17-years old. "I think that you're in the wrong room. I'm 17 and if my parents catch you in here..." She shook her head in disapproval and he closed his eyes to change into his Satan costume. He got on the bed and took her pom poms away.  
"I would have been afraid, if I didn't know your past as well as you do." He began to trace her leg and she looked at him puzzled.  
"What are you referring to?" He frowned and got in between her legs.  
"You were fucking a girl under their noses. They didn't know that they accidentally caused you to be bisexual." He took off her underwear and she looked down.  
"True, but me and Michelle didn't make any nosies. I'm pretty sure that you're going to make me moan louder than she did." He smiled and began to lick her.  
"Maybe that's why you're with me and not a woman. I can make you moan louder than she ever did." She nodded and sit up.  
"One last thing. I forgot to tell you that I'm a virgin. Still want to fuck me now?" He looked at her as she looked at him.  
"Why would that scare me, darling? Did you forget already? I'm the one who took your virgin in the first place." He began to trace her pussy with his finger. "Aren't you glad that I've done so? Taking your virgin and fucking you every part of your life has taught me how to please you sexually. How to make you feel so good. Are you sorry that I had?" She closed her eyes and threw her head back.  
"You did a lot of things to me, when I was 20, didn't you?" He smiled.  
"Would you have wanted it any other way?" He resume to licking her out. She shook her head.  
"No. I'm glad you did. It only made you the best husband I could ever have had." He smiled and they kissed.

Elisha showed his film the next day in class. Everyone was shocked at his film and was quiet, once, it was off. Even the Professor was shocked. Once he found his voice, he looked at Elisha. "Why did you take the Whore of Babylon and turn it into a literal woman?" He smiled.  
"Like you've said Professor, how could the 'Christians' put fear in _all_ people. Simple, can you imagine, having Satan, the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon in the same room? People speak of the powerful families like the Rockefeller, the Rothschild and the Bushes. But, they wouldn't even come close to the Sinner family. They will have more power and more knowledge than any of them ever did." His voice spoke with such power and confidence that it shocked even the Professor.  
"I think it would have been more powerful, had the world seen the powers of the 'Sinner' family beforehand. Then, it would have trembled the world more because they would have known what was coming for them." Elisha could see his point.

"Let me ask you this. What fears people more? What they know that's coming or what they don't? I would think that humans would be more afraid of what's not coming than what is. Here's why. If they knew what was coming, they would know how to prepare for it and then, tell others how to do the same. But, if they don't know what's coming, how do they prepare? How do they warn others? How do they, even, know why they should be afraid?" Bill swallowed. "Think of it, this way. When HIV was first found in humans, people were terrified. They watch as humans die from it and had no cure. They had no way to stop it and no knowledge of how it came to be. They weren't prepared for that. It had to take years before they could find a 'cure' for that. But, during that time, were people afraid when they found out that they had it? Yes. Why? They knew that they would die. No ifs, buts, well's about it. It was a death sentence, period. Well, it's the same way with the Sinner family. The world would not be prepared for what's coming and how to prevent it. By the time, it's here, what can they do?"

"According to some conspiracy theorists, it seemed the world _is_ prepared for what's supposedly coming. What it says on the back of a dollar bill, secret societies that are planning a government called the New World Order. There has been books, movies and TV shows that spoke of the end of times. So, how can you tell us that we're not prepared?"  
"Because, if you were prepared, even a little, nothing in that film would have shocked you. Not thinking that the Whore was a literal, not the part where the Antichrist actually gave the human the ability to have sex with Satan in exchange for the soul, and the answers to every question that this world ever had."  
"I have a confession to make. I have asked a Christian filmmaker to watch some of your videos because I wanted their reactions and their feedback in helping me to see, if you had won the challenge that I've presented. So, please welcome, Vic Armstrong, the one who made 'Left Behind' movies. Vic, please stand up." He stood up as they all turned to look at him. "What did you think of Elisha Larry's film?" He looked at him.  
"You're the son of the new Pope and the son of the first woman known as Madam Mary. How do they feel about this film?"  
"I have shown them this film before showing it to you. I wanted their feedback and their criticism. But, they let me have full control over it, since this is my project and not theirs. The Professor said that the goal was to put fear in all the world about the end of times, I just showed one way to do it. How is that wrong?"  
"As a Christian director, you've put things that were Rated R into the film and a controversary of a human wanting sex with Satan in exchange for their souls? That's almost like a taboo subject." Elisha nodded.  
"If you would look at the porn industry, you would be shocked. You think that the people in the porn industry just focuses on the normal sex. Straight, interracial, gay and lesbian, etc. While, that's true, there's taboo and controversary in there as well. People seem to have some interested in Satanism sex, Baphomet sex, etc. If you would have knew, humans seem to be obsessed with sex. So, why is that really surprising?"  
"But, Christians don't go there."  
"How do you expect the world to gain knowledge, if they refuse to go outside of the 'bubble'? If the Christian job is to train the world to know the Satanism world, then, they should cover it all. Not just some." Vic nodded.  
"Well, Christians would not like that film for that reason you spoke of. They want to live in the 'bubble' right or wrong." Elisha nodded.  
"I respect that, but I refuse to cover up or hide, some possibilities that humans could ask for."  
"We're getting off track here." The Professor said. "While, I do understand that the Christians want to live in a 'bubble,' do you think that this film would have put fear in _all_ people? Would this reach to all audience?" Vic sighed.  
"Yes, and I'll tell you why." They were all shocked by his answer. "Elisha, you reminded me of something. Once the Christians leaves this Earth, it will, no longer, belong to 'Christians' or anyone else. It will belong to Satan and his 'family,' and they will welcome and embrace sins. You're right. We should have made a movie in his perspective and not in ours." Elisha smiled and looked down.  
"Would you have shown this film to the world?" Bill asked and Vic shook his head.  
"It would have caused much backlash. But, I would have recommend it, after the Christians have left."  
"Then, I guess, Elisha, you've won the extra credit. It seems you know Satan and his 'family' better than most people in this room do. You have, even, impressed a director. So, what is your prize as an extra credit?" He looked down.  
"Can my film be made into a movie to be shown at a later date?" Vic and the Professor exchanged looks.  
"If you would promise to wait until after the Rapture happens for it to be shown." Elisha nodded. "Very well. I'll pitch it to my company and see, if they'll be interested. Perhaps, this is what we need to do. Show movies, TV shows and books, exactly, how the world will be, once, Satan takes control. He won't do anything good." Elisha smiled.  
"Who knows, he just might prove all of you wrong."


	15. Trinity

Warning: Content May Be Offensive or Disturbing to Some Audiences. Partial gay sex involved. If not interested, pass.

Chapter 13

Trinity

Seeing that Harvard had a Bible study group, Elisha decided to join and showed up to his first meeting. "Hello, my name's Elisha Larry, do you mind, if I join this group?" A person, who realized him from his 'Christianity' class, looked at him puzzled.  
"My name is Thomas," he held out his hand as Elisha did the same and they shook hands. Elisha took a seat. "We have 'Christianity' class together. I've seen your film and heard your discussion. Why would you care to join this group? You don't seem to be for Christ, but for Satan and what you call his 'family.'" The rest of them were puzzled.  
"What 'family' are you speaking of? You mean, the ones that follow Satan?" A man asked Thomas and he shook his head.  
"No. Elisha had this ideology that Satan, the Antichrist and the Great Whore of Babylon represented the 666 family and were called, 'The Sinners.'" The man looked surprised.  
"You would think that the Whore of Babylon is a literal woman and not what others are considering her be, which is, to represent Rome?" Elisha shrugged.  
"You have to open your mind to possibilities. What if, there was a real Whore of Babylon, would you not be curious to how she would have acted, spoke, etc.?"  
"And how would you have made her look?"  
"Like Satan and the Antichrist, she would look like a normal woman to blend in. After the rapture, her features will change to what I've shown in the film."  
"That's not how Hollywood tells it." Elisha nodded.  
"I know. I wanted to go a different direction. Look at Hollywood, they keep making reboots and remakes causing people to lose interest. I wanted to learn from them and create something original."  
"You believe that there's 3 separated people in the end of times? Satan, the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon?"  
"Why not? In the Bible, there's also a trinity. God, Jesus and the Holy Spirit. The Bible speaks, as if, they're all separated people."  
"My name's Michael. Welcome to the group. We like good discussions as we believe good discussions helps us to grow."  
"So, what are you studying right now?"  
"We're studying the book of Revelation after Thomas had told us that the Professor challenged the class to make a movie about it."  
"Why are you not in the class?" He smiled.  
"If it wasn't so full, I would have been. He's considered one of the best Professors because he doesn't take everything to face value. He gives his students freedom to be creative and imaginative, as you have seen." Elisha nodded.  
"So, where in the book of Revelation?" Michael smiled.

"Actually, we would like to see your film to give us the picture of how you think the end of times will go." Elisha smiled.  
"While I'm flattered you want to; it's not rated G and I would hate to have my first time be an uncomfortable experience for all of us." He shook his head.  
"You know, I've heard of your father's speech about Satan. How the Bible labeled him, and the world believed without knowing him first." Elisha was surprised by this.  
"Oh?" Michael nodded.  
"Well, I feel the world thinks of Christians in the same way. They see a person on television that label themselves, 'Christian' and show the opposite of that. Then, movies and TV shows portray us as closed-minded people and not wanting to live outside of the 'bubble.' In this group, we can't afford to do that. Your father was right about how, if this was a true Christian nation, we should be studying all that we can on the enemy."  
"Even if, it's not rated G?" Michael sighed.  
"While the Bible doesn't state it specifically, we believe that Satan is responsible for opening the door to homosexually behavior. We also believe that he's responsible for opening the door to murder and all the other sins. So, we know that any true film that will portray him or in your case any of his 'family' members in any way, it won't be cleaned, or rated G."  
"I see that, even as a Christian, you focus on sex rather than the heart and love. Why should 2 people, honestly, get married? For just sex? Money, power, etc? Or because they deeply love each other and want no other?" Michael looked down.  
"My point is not about my belief in homosexuality, but that we expect your film to be a controversy and perhaps, a taboo subject. The Bible states that we should be alert to Satan and his ways, what's a better way?"  
"Very well. I seem to be carrying it with me wherever I go to remind me that we are, possibility, living in the end of times and we should be ready." Michael nodded.  
"I'm in agreement. So, please, show us." They set up a projector and had it connect to his laptop.  
"Wow, you've got your parents involved in it too?" A woman named Emily called out, when she saw their names in the opening credits. Elisha nodded.  
"Like my parents or not, they are, now, part of history forever. My dad being the first husband and father to be the Pope and my mother to be the first Madam as his wife. I thought that we should remember this history that we've witnessed." Emily nodded impressed.  
"Good idea."

The movie opened with Mary playing Rosemary in "Rosemary's Baby," she looked into the crib that was black on the outside and red in the inside. Inside the crib was a child that had little black horns, a red body and a tail. He looked up at her and smiled. Emily paused it. "Why did you open with 'Rosemary's Baby'?" He looked her.  
"I wanted to pick up where that movie left off as it had potential. The audience never got to see what the child looked like, I created it, so that they could." She nodded and pressed play.

They saw the people in the room leave and Satan showed up. Mary looked at him. "Why are you here?" He looked at her.  
"He's my son as well. Would you deny the father, the right to see his own son?"  
"Will he grow up to be a normal child?" Satan laughed as he held his son in his arms.  
"If you're asking, if he would hurt you in any way, he won't. As long as you do me a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Become my wife." She looked at him shocked.  
"Wife?" He nodded. "Nowhere in the Bible, did it ever speak of you having a wife." He moved closer to her.  
"Do you really think the Bible tells you everything? 'If every one of them were written down, I suppose that even the whole world would not have room for the books that would be written.' John 21:25. Just because it's not in the Bible, doesn't mean, it doesn't happen. So, agree to be my wife?"  
"If I refuse?"  
"I'll withhold your son from you, and you won't see him again, ever."  
"He'll never hurt me?" She looked at the child and he looked at her.  
"No, I'm the one that he obeys. If I tell him to not hurt you, he won't. But, if I tell him to, he will. Maybe, not now, but someday." She went to the window.  
"What are the roles to being your wife?" He began to play with the child, and she could hear him laughing.  
"If you agree to be my wife, nothing will be denied to you. I would give you everything you would ask for." He whispered into her ear. "In fact, I'll give you a preview right now. Ask anything and see, if I would deliver." She turned to look at him and he looked at her serious.  
"Since you're so confident that you could be this wonderful and darling husband," She walked closer to him and he continued to look at her. "Give me a contract to sign, where it will say, 'If you ever lay a hand on me, cheat on me, or if I become unhappy, I can go back to God and leave you.'" He nodded.  
"You would give up on your own son?" She shook her head.  
"No, he'll be coming with me. Now, how confident are you?" He put his son back into his crib and turned to look at her angry.  
"You dare to question me? Doubt me?" She shrugged.  
"Can you honestly blame me? The Bible has made you out to be a liar, killer and destroyer and you want to talk about not taking precautions?" He went to the bar and poured himself a drink.  
"You want one?" She shook her head. "Suit yourself." He drank his brandy, took a seat and looked at her. "Fine, I'll give you a trial of being my wife. If I hurt you in any way, cheat on you or make you unhappy, you can leave with our son. But, let me warn you as a courtesy, you take my son with you, you'll lose."  
"Oh, why?"  
"I can hire the best lawyers this world has. I can sue you for a thousands of things and win them all." She swallowed and he came near her. "So, you either leave without my son or play my game." He drank in front of her face and looked at her.  
"I suppose that, even if, you hurt me in any way I would lose in court as well?" He sat down his drink, nodded, came behind her and put his arms around her stomach.  
"But, you'll come to find that I'm not as the Bible spoke of. I'll prove you wrong and then, I'll prove the world wrong."

He began to massage her breasts and she looked down at his hands. She turned to look at him. "Satan isn't supposed to act like this." He took her hand, sat on a chair and put her on his lap. She tried to run to get away from him, but he blocked her and slammed her into a wall. He pulled down her underwear and began to fuck her, while still as Satan. He picked her up and put her on the bed. His dick was big enough to fit into her whole pussy, making it tight for him to pound her. He threw his head back and smiled. While she kept trying to kick him and to escape. Demons came in and they held her hands, while he continued to fuck her. He put her on her stomach and continued to pound her.  
"You should be grateful that I won't put my dick into your ass because if I did, you would know pain like you never have before. My dick is too big to fit into your tight little ass." He whispered as he continued to pound her. Once he was done, she was too exhausted to get up and leave. Her pussy was throbbing in pain as she took a Satan teddy bear that was on the bed and cuddled up with it. Later, Satan replaced the teddy bear with him. She cuddled up to him and just slept. He smiled as he played with her hair. "Sleep and dream of me." He whispered.

In the next scene, Mary began to throw dishes on the kitchen floor. "You fucking lied to me! I should have never fall for your lies!" He watched her as she continued to throw dishes on the floor.  
"If I had known that you would have had a childlike temper tantrum, I would have chosen someone better and mature." She looked at him.  
"Let me leave, so you can find someone better than me. Oh, and I'm taking the girls with me. We're done!" When she tried to grab the car keys on the counter, he stopped her.  
"You can go by yourself, but you won't take my 2 daughters away from me. They're mine and belong to me!" She looked at him.  
"No, you just care about your son, you don't care about these girls." He smacked her.  
"I care about every family member I have. Rather they're as demons or kids. They're _my_ family and not yours. Have you forgotten everything I ever have done for you? I married you twice, so you could be a wife. I gave you 3 of my 'children,' so you could play the role of a mother. Seems like you didn't really want to be someone's wife or someone's mother. You're just like every human; you don't know what the hell you want." He grabbed her arm and they went outside. "Look. Look at all the 'Christians,' homeless, dirty and smell like sewer. Do you want to be one of them? Because I can make that happen. I can remove your mark from your hand, and you can join them as an outcast." She swallowed as she saw the Christians looking at her.  
"Please, have mercy on us, give us some water or food?" She swallowed. "We haven't eaten in days. Please, I have 2 other children." Satan looked at her and crossed his arms.  
"You know that you can't save those souls. I wouldn't even let you take any food out of this house. So, choose, be a 'Christian' and get the fuck out of my house and lose it all, or play the role of the Whore of Babylon and you'll never lose what you have now." She looked at him.  
"I wish that you have never gave me what I've asked for." He looked at her and got into her face.  
"Oh, and I wish that I have never had any feelings for you." She nodded.  
"We're even." She left to walk upstairs. He nodded and closed the door.

We see Kayla, who is being played by Colleen Passion, a Satanist that was laying down naked on a rug that had red and black hearts all over the corners. It had Satan's horns and a pentagram. It had the picture of Satan eating a woman out on it as well. The left side was black, and the right side was red. "Satan, I believe that you're the dark lord and prince of this world. I want to have a personal relationship with you. I reject God and Christ from my life. Please come and eat me out to prove that you've accepted me as your child and follower in your kingdom." Satan had appeared.  
"You want me to answer you, but you've offered me no sacrifice?" She sat up to get a good look at him.  
"If I had, would I have not been like the Hebrews in the Bible, who offered sacrifices to God on altars? Is that want you truly want? For me to follow the Bible instead of you?" He got down on his knees and spread her legs.  
"Why do you want to be my child and follower? What are you truly after?" He began to eat her out and she moaned.  
"Why would I want to be God and Christ's child? They say that you are to turn the other cheek instead of getting revenge to your enemies. I've read Colleen's book and agree. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself to me and not rely on others to tell me who you are. Show me that you're not a liar, killer and destroyer and you'll have the best disciple in the world." He touched her lips with his black fingernail.  
"Since you've asked for not wealth, fame, sex or beauty, I'll give them all to you for free. Welcome to my kingdom, my dear child." They began to kiss, and he began to ride her.

After the rapture…

Kayla is the most beautiful woman in the world and has more wealth, fame and power than she could ever imagine. But there was one thing that she still wanted. Satan's time and attention. He tried sending demons to give her what she wanted; but she didn't want them, she wanted him. She was trying to call him all the time. She would kill people and sacrifice them to him, but he still ignored her. She would tell anyone that would listen how wonderful and loving he was, he still neglected her. In the last act of desperation to have his time and attention, she decided to give her soul to God. Satan appeared to her bedroom, angry. "I've gave you everything and yet, you decided to give your soul to God?" She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
"Yes, you did give me everything, but one thing." He shook his head.  
"You should have knew that I'm busy. I'm ruling Hell and Earth. I can't attend give my attention to every child that asked for it. I've sent in my best demons and you've turned them away. Since you want to be on his side, rather than mine, good luck. You're on your own." He threw her out of the house. At that moment, she lost everything. She became old and ugly. She became homeless and poor. Satan was so cruel that he didn't even allow food to be thrown in the dumpsters. People cleaned up the streets so well, that she couldn't even find crumbs to eat. She had no choice, but to turn to animals to eat. The camera focused on her sitting alone on the street, shivering in the cold, looking dirty. Eating a dead squirrel.

Next, an adult Damien was in England and there was a beautiful woman standing before him. "I've heard you give things to people in exchange for their souls?" He looked at her.  
"And?"  
"There's something that I want."  
"Of course, there is. What's your asking price?"  
"As you know, I like sex. I can have anyone I want to fuck me." He nodded, still not impressed.  
"I'm guessing that there's someone that won't have sex with you?" She nodded.  
"Satan." He coughed and choked.  
"You want to have sex with him? Why?"  
"Who wouldn't? He's powerful, forbidden and he supports sexual sins. Meaning, who would be better at it than him?" He nodded impressed.  
"I'll give you what you're asking for and you'll take the mark?" She nodded. "You know, the mark represents your soul?"  
"I see that I haven't impress you enough. Fine, I want to fuck Satan, Baphomet and a demon."  
"How do you know, if they will go easy and smooth on you?"  
"Do you think I really care? I might be a sexy and attractive woman, but that doesn't mean that I'm that way in bed."  
"And what makes you think that I can contact these people?" She frowned.  
"Don't treat me like I'm a stupid idiot. I know, who you really are. You're the antichrist, so you_ do_ have the connections."  
"You've done your homework. Who else, am I for the bonus?"  
"Satan?" He shook his head.  
"Want to try again?"  
"The beast."  
"Let me show you." He closed his eyes and became Baphomet and she gasped. "Let's go." She followed him into a room, and he closed the door. She was screaming and pounding on it, to let her go, but he refused.

She turned to see that the place looked like Hell. It had fire, brimstone and smoke all around the room. Satan, Baphomet and a demon showed up. "You've asked for us?" She was surprised and could only nod. "What do we owe for this pleasure?"  
"I want to fuck." They exchanged looks and began to undress.  
"Hope you can handle us." Baphomet said.  
"Suck my dick, you little bitch!" Satan told her. She nodded and obeyed.  
"Suck mine." Baphomet said and she obeyed.  
"What about me?" The demon said. She had to juggle between the 3 dicks and they each pressed her as far as she could go. But, her mouth couldn't handle it and she began to gag. He shook his head. "She can't handle us. Unfortunately, we can handle you." He said to her face and she looked up at him. Satan took one of her arms as he took the other. They put her on the bed. Baphomet fucked her in front, Satan fucked her behind, and the demon fucked her mouth. The dicks were too big for her and soon, her body exploded. They sighed and shook their heads. "What a waste."

They took off their masks and showed human men. The 'demon' looked at Damien. "Man, why do women keep exploding on us?" Damien smiled.  
"You asked to have big dicks and fuck a lot of women. How am I not keeping my end of the bargain?" He sighed and looked at the other 2.  
"He's right. But, a 'demon?'"  
"What's wrong with playing one?"  
"Yeah, man, I don't know, what you're complaining about." The 'Baphomet' said. "We're having sex with beautiful chicks and if the cost is to play a character such as Baphomet, it's worth it."  
"Yeah, remember how we used to be? No woman wanted us." 'Satan' spoke up. "Now, look, that one was our 10th in a month! When have you ever had that? Do you want to go back to zero?" The 'demon' sighed.  
"I suppose you're right. Call us for the next gig." Damien nodded.  
"You'll always be the first I'd call. Remember to spread the word, how I keep the end of my bargains."  
"We've done a step better." 'Baphomet' said as he showed Damien his cellphone.  
"You recorded that?" He nodded.  
"Remember, your daddy, Satan said that seeing is believing." Damien nodded.  
"Glad you enjoyed yourselves. See you soon." They nodded and left.

Then, Elisha played the role of an Atheist. Satan had announced to the world that if they refused to pick a side, for him or against, that they would be homeless. Not a soul would help them out. Elisha was seeing on the streets carrying a cart of his belongings. He couldn't decide which side that he wanted to be on. A demon appeared to him as he was eating a dead lizard. "I see that you're still undecided to choose between Satan and God. Satan has sent me to give you a gift." He looked at the demon puzzled.  
"What kind of gift?" He smiled and held out a diamond.  
"With this diamond, he has allowed you to see what will happen, if you choose either path. Close your eyes and you'll be living out both." Elisha closed his eyes.

He saw himself at the tattoo place. "So, you want the 666 tattoo, too? I suppose that you want the chip as well?" Elisha found himself nodding. "Alright."  
"Name?"  
"Why?"  
"So, you can buy and sell anything for free. You want food, help yourself. You want a new house, go for it. So, name?"  
"Jerry Will." He nodded and began to type into the system.  
"Birthday?"  
"October 27, 2019."  
"Okay, all done. You're United number 666. Glad to meet you."  
"United?" Elisha asked puzzled.  
"Yeah, Satan took the quote, 'United we stand and division we fall,' to separate the 2 groups. The United are the ones that are on his side. They support to stay a family and to stay united with their brothers and sisters. The dividers are the ones that are Christians. They don't want to follow him or have anything to do with him."

The first thing he wanted was food. So, he went to the food store. He scanned the items and the machine asked to see his tattoo. He scanned his tattoo and that was it. He walked out with the food. A person was outside standing, checking to see, if he had the tattoo and nodded. He was amazed.

Next, he went to an apartment with an amazing view. "You want this?"  
"Depends, how much does it cost?" The woman looked over his tattoo and scanned it.  
"You're one of Satan's newbies. Well, welcome to the family. If you like it, you can have it."  
"How much?" The woman shook her head.  
"Free, when do you want to move in? Today or when?" He was surprised.  
"Now?"  
"Sign the paperwork." He signed it and the woman gave him the keys.  
"Welcome to your new home. Enjoy your stay." He was shocked.

When he closed his eyes and opened them, he was back on the streets. Shivering, cold and hungry. The demon approached him. "So, which path do you choose?"  
"I haven't lived the second path." The demon nodded.  
"You have, you're living in it. This is the last chance Satan is going to give you. If you decided not to become one of Satan's own, you'll automatically become God's child instead."  
"Why are you labeling me a Christian? I don't believe in God or Christ." The demon shrugged.  
"Satan is, no longer, accepting people being on the fence. You don't make a choice; it will be made for you."  
"Why is he so against Christians? They are peaceful people." The demon laughed.  
"Let me show you a video." He took out his cellphone and began to show it to him.

In the video, they saw Medusa in the "Clash of the Titans" that played in 1981. This time, she was walking and looking naked in the kitchen. "Do you have to walk around naked?" Satan asked, when he saw her, and she looked at him.  
"You wanted a whore; I'm giving you the whore." He nodded and sighed.  
"What if, the children see you?" She shrugged.  
"We both know that they're not really 'children,' but demons."  
"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he was drinking coffee at the table.  
"I'm going to be having some Christians over to sexually torture." He shook his head.  
"You've been doing that a lot lately and not wanting to fuck me."  
"I would have never pictured Satan being jealous of the Christians. Well, if you would like, you can wear a priest costume and join me." He looked at her from his newspaper.  
"You would let me?" She nodded, came over and sat on his lap.  
"After all, I'm _your _whore of Babylon, not the world's." She began to kiss his neck and he sighed.  
"I see that you've finally accepted and embraced your role." She nodded.  
"So, are you tempted to join me?" He looked at her breasts and put his mouth on it. He began to unbutton his pants and she shook her head to stop him. "You want me, you wait until they've arrived." She got up and he smacked her ass.  
"You better let me know. You've already got me horny."  
"I'm sure that they'll be here soon."  
"Would you, at least, suck my dick?" He asked getting up, coming towards her and began to unzip his pants. She smiled.  
"I can do one thing for you."

She took his hand and lead them upstairs. She closed her eyes as she opened the door. Christians that were bound in ropes and gag, looked at them surprised. "I guess that they're already here and ready. Now, I want to be a polite hostess. This is my beloved husband, Satan. Satan, our sex toys for the evening. Are you ready?" He smiled.  
"Now, watch my wife as she sucks my dick, so you'll know how to do it next. My dick can go on for a long time. You get to do it for 5 minutes." He said as he touched her lips. She smiled, got down on her knees and looked at them.  
"Now, first use one of your hands on his balls." He shook his head. "Then, your second hand on his dick. First, you lick the top of its head." She licked the top of its head. "Then, just make love to it, while your hands massaging his balls and your hand going up and down his shaft." She began to work as he threw his head back.  
"How will you know, if you're doing a good job? If I take one of my hands and push your head to go deeper and command you to go faster. So, honey, faster." She nodded and began to do so. He was so horny, that he didn't keep track of how long she had been doing it. Finally, he could hold no more and cum began to run down her throat. "I apologize, wife. I should have had better self-control, but you just do it so damn well." He made her look up at him and he kissed her. He looked at the group. "Now, who's next? I don't mind, a man or a woman. Since, Christ is so against homosexuality," he rolled his eyes, "I'll let a man do my dick next." He picked up a man and took out the gag. He tried to talk, but no sound was coming out. "I apologize. I had all of your vocal cords to be cut. The only thing that you can do is what I've asked. If you refuse to join in the fun," he closed his eyes and hellhounds showed up. "The hellhounds will take care of you. So, choose, fun or not?" The man shook his head and Satan sighed. "There's always one that wants to show bravery and courage. But, you forget one thing." He looked at Satan puzzled. "Sexual activity is a 2-way street. So, I'll do your dick."  
"Honey, wait, the video is almost ready to record. Okay, now." He smiled and began to suck the man's dick. While the man tried to stop him, his hands were too bound to do anything to prevent it. Satan looked up at him. "If you refuse to cum, I can make it go worse for you." He began to suck the man's dick again. The man closed his eyes and soon, he came. Satan smiled. "Good boy."

The Whore was next. She looked at one woman and took out her gag. She threw her on the bed, and she begin to try to escape. Demons entered the room and helped The Whore tie her to the bed. She began to eat her out as she continued to fight. The Whore looked at Satan. "Honey, do you mind?" He shook his head and came up to her. He put his fingers on her temple. She was out, so that the Whore could resume licking and fingering her. After she was done and the woman came, she threw the woman on the floor. "Hellhounds, she's yours. I don't do fighters." The hellhounds ate her flesh. "I have a confession to make to all of you." They looked up at her. "I'm Hell and against anything that represents God or His son." She opened the Bible as Satan looked at her confused. "The Bible states that it's a sin for you to have sex with animals. I think I can arrange that." The Christians looked at each other in fear. "Hmmm, what animals, should you have sex with?" They brought out animals. "If you don't pick any, we will pick them for you. Since I'm merciful, I'll give you a choice. Have sex with an animal or I'll have the hellhounds eat your flesh, take your pick." They refuse to pick or to participate, so the Whore looked at Satan. "You know what you must do." He nodded and began to knock them all out by his fingers to their temples. They choose the animals for each Christian, while, she video camera it. "Honey, can you imagine, if this video got out? What it would do to the 'Christian' community?" He looked at her.  
"We must hide this tape to protect them and their reputations." She nodded in agreement.  
"Demons, Satan and I need to take a break." They left the room as the demons stole the tape and sold it. They aired it on television.

In the last scene, there was a United person food shopping. He was scanning Reese's Cup candy. The machine had a red x on it and a voice spoke. "You have diabetes, so you can't have any candy." He sighed and a worker, who was beside him, took it from him. He shook his head. He scanned some pain pills for headaches and such. The machine, once again, had a red x on it. A voice spoke. "You have a history of abusing opiates. So, you're not allowed to have any medicine at all." The person held out her hand and he gave the pain pills to her. He scanned ice cream and was hoping that the machine would allow him to have this. It was his favorite, vanilla. A red x appeared again. The voice spoke again. "You're fat, so therefore, you're not allowed to have ice cream either." He groaned in frustration as the worker shook her head and took the ice cream away. He was hoping that the machine would allow him to scan baby wipes, since he was out of toilet paper. But, it refused saying that he had no kids and didn't need them. He tried to scan alcohol, but the machine wouldn't allow him to because he had a history of being an alcoholic. He put his hands on his hips as the worker took the champagne away. The look on his face was all that was needed. The filmed ended.

They turned off the film and stared at in shock as Elisha looked down. "Wow, you really showed how tough it would be for the humans. If they pick to follow Satan, they will be tracked and monitored. If they follow God, they would be homeless and hungry. It would be a tough choice."  
"Well, I had no choice, but to make this film put fear in _all _people and hopefully, I've done just that." Michael nodded.  
"That you have. To think that Satan would give everything to his followers, but he neglect on one fact." Elisha looked at him puzzled. "At the end, humans will still want the basic things. Love, attention and the feeling of being wanted. I say it's a good film because Satan can't give humans that basic need. God can be anywhere and with anyone at any time. That's why God is the best." Elisha raised his eyebrows.  
"Do you have any solid proof of that?"  
"Being a Christian is about having faith. Not seeing, but still believing." Elisha was trying hard not to roll his eyes.  
"What if, you die, and you find out everything that you've believed in was a lie?" He looked at him.  
"Then, what does it matter what I believe? If I'm wrong, I'm wrong."

"What would the Antichrist have to offer you to get you to accept the 666?" Emily asked and Elisha looked at her.  
"For me personally? For families and love to mean something again. For animals and children to be protected from the enemies. To just see this world be a better place for all." They smiled.  
"How could such a heart like yours, make this kind of film?"  
"I can understand your point and I respect it. However, does not the Bible also have taboo and controversy subjects in it? I mean Lot had sex with his 2 daughters?"  
"Yes, but back then, incest was not a bad thing." Michael point out.  
"True. What about how a famine that was so bad, the people actually ate their own babies? How is that not a taboo or a controversy subject?" They looked at each other surprised.  
"Well, if you were in a famine and were hungry, would you not have done the same?" Elisha shook his head.  
"My point is simply that what I have created is no more than what the Bible has as well."  
"True, but the Bible speaks the truth of these things and how things were so terrible back in those days. Your film is not the truth or to show how terrible it will be in the upcoming days." He looked at Michael puzzled.  
"How does _anyone_ know how horrible the end of times will be, if it hasn't even happened yet? Can any of us really predict the future? If my film doesn't occur, then, great. But, what if it does? We need to prepare ourselves." Thomas nodded.  
"I wouldn't know how to prepare myself for that kind of scenario." He shuddered. "To make the Christians go against their beliefs and in extreme conditions." He shook his head.  
"Just a question. Why would it be okay for a person to kill in the name of God and not for it to be considered an extreme condition for their faith, but when the 'Whore' does it, it's not okay?"  
"Just because it happened, doesn't mean every Christian was okay with it being done. The true Christians were actually disgusted to find out people were killing in the name of God. Jesus said, by their fruits, you'll know them. Not by their words." Elisha nodded impressed.  
"True. But this film is not about _my_ actions, but about the 'Whore's' actions. So, you shouldn't think of me horrible or evil, just because I made a film like this one." They nodded.

"You debate well. If there was such a 'Whore of Babylon' as a person, it just might be, what she would actually do." Emily spoke up. "Maybe, we should be grateful that such woman might not even exist."  
"The Bible spoke of how horrible it would be for the Christians." Elisha said. "The end of times will affect all people and not just the Christians. I wanted to show why that would be so."  
"Yes. As horrible as the film seemed to be, if it would lead one person to Christ, it would be worth the film."  
"I think if I had the choice of choosing between acting out sexual sins that the Bible is against or the hellhound, I would hope to pick the hellhound." Thomas said.  
"Why?" Elisha asked.  
"If you refuse to participate and the Whore throws you to a hellhound, you will still die and go to Heaven because you have rejected to do evil."  
"See, we would not be having this kind of discussion, had I not made it into a film." They nodded.  
"Would you be making more?" Thomas asked curiously as Elisha smiled.  
"I don't think that I'm a filmmaker. That's not really my goal."  
"Then, what is?"  
"I want to take my dad's place as a Pope. He's doing such wonders in Rome and people just love him. I want to carry on his legacy and make him proud of me."  
"What would you do, if you were a Pope?" He looked down as he thought.  
"I would do what he's doing, but not just in Rome. I would try to encourage other countries to do the same. We need to go back to where God and His son Jesus Christ were first before anything and anyone else was."  
"Amen." The group said.  
"Well, I think you would have made a wonderful Pope." Michael said.  
"Oh? Why?"  
"While I think it's important that we go back to putting God and His son first, we also need to prepare more for the end of times. Your work could focus on that. Your work could get people to talk, discuss and be prepared. I agree with your father, Jason. If we're really a Christian nation, we should learn all we can about the enemy, no matter how uncomfortable that it makes us." Elisha nodded.  
"I was in the class and Vic, who directed the 'Left Behind' movie series, he brought up another topic that I liked. He said that Hollywood should focus on Satan's perspective because once Christians leave Earth, it will belong to him. We need to show a preview of the kind of kingdom that he will bring." They nodded.  
"Elisha, we would welcome you to our group. I believe God has placed you in our path to guide us. The idea of having Satan and the Antichrist as 2 separate people," he shuddered, "It would have been something. I can't help, but wonder why, Hollywood doesn't talk about the Whore of Babylon as an actually woman?" Elisha shrugged.  
"Maybe, they don't want to go there. They want women to look 'innocent' and hopeless. To have this idea that a woman is very powerful, and evil is frightening. But, I'll tell you what woman I think is the most frighten woman in the world."  
"Who?"  
"Eve. She opened the door to evil and Satan. We can't even close that door. She made a man obey her orders just by using her mouth?" He shook his head. "It's like Satan. He can just destroy humans by his mouth." They nodded.  
"You make it sound like Satan taught Eve how to use her voice to cause her husband to sin." He shrugged again.  
"Who knows, maybe, Satan did. It won't be the first time that the Bible spoke of demon possession. Eve could have been the first to experience it. We'll never know." They nodded.  
"Well, as much as I've enjoyed this Bible study group tonight, we must close for now. But, you will join us next time, Elisha?"  
"I would be honored. Maybe, we can get together to make a better film?" They exchanged looks.  
"That would be something. We like a challenge and that's a good challenge. Let's stand up and pray before we go home. Ask the Lord to protect us as we walk back to our dorms. Let's joins hands." They joined hands as Michael prayed.

Satan looked at the Whore. "Would you tell me?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"Tell you, what?"  
"Would you have really done that to the Christians, tortured them with sexual sins?" She frowned.  
"You're calling me out, on what I could possible do or not, when you do the same?" He frowned.  
"If you think sexual sins came from me, why haven't we done anything that would consider a Bible sexual sin? The sex we have had, has always been 'cleaned.'" She grinned, shook her head and sat on his lap.  
"It's a shame that you're like a chameleon and you fool the world in thinking things that are not true." He pushed her to move closer to him.  
"Like what?" He began to kiss her neck.  
"Humans might have this idea that having sex with you will be either interesting or scary. When having sex, you're neither."  
"Would you have wanted me to be? You haven't complained about our sex life." She laughed.  
"If I say that I wanted scarier sex or interesting sex, what would you do? Give in or not?" He began to take off her shirt, pulled down her bra and began to trace her breast with his right hand.  
"Depends, how would a scary sex go? How would an interesting sex go?" He began to put his mouth on her breast as she thought.  
"Scary? Well, I would have to experiment with that. We could go to the cemetery and have sex." He pulled down her bra on the left side and worked on her left breast. "We could play scary music or watch a scary movie, while we're have sex." He began to kiss her neck.  
"What about interesting?" She took off her bra and looked at him, while he massaged both of her breasts. He looked at her.  
"Well, women like to have sex with a man in power. So, maybe, you can be my master and I'll be your slave." He smiled.  
"I thought that you already were?" They began to kiss.

"If I wanted to be your slave, what would you have commanded me?" She got off his lap and closed her eyes. She became Princess Leia in her golden bikini.  
"Who am I supposed to be? Han Solo? Jabba the Hut? Or Luke Skywalker?" She laughed, shook her head and sat on her knees on the floor.  
"Imagine me in Hell and you choosing me to be one of your servants, what would you command me?"  
"Maybe, if you're a bad girl, I could make you _not_ suck my dick." She looked at him in horror and he laughed. "The bad thing about being me and knowing you so well is that I know how to take away what you like." She nodded as she stood up from the floor and touched his torso. "Remind me to never be a bad girl." He made her look at him.  
"I would never take away oral sex from you because you're so good at it." He gave her a kiss.  
"But, any woman or man can do it better." She challenged as she sat on the chair as he shook his head.  
"Are we going to continue to role play as master and slave?" She closed her eyes and the video started.  
"Master, what would you have commanded me to do?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Since you want me to treat you like you're my slave, I want you to suck my son's dick instead of mine. Let me jack off over you."

Baphomet entered the room. "You don't love me anymore?" He laughed.  
"No, I'm Satan darling, I'm supposed to torture you. It's in the job description." She shot him a dirty look and he laughed again. "That's the thing about being married to me, you can have my dick again, if you promise to be a good girl."  
"I thought that only women were supposed to use sex as a weapon?" He grinned.  
"Who do you think taught them that?" She nodded and got on her knees. Baphomet took off his pants and she looked at him.  
"Well, if you know me as well as you think you do, you would know, while I suck our son's dick, my mind would be on you."  
"Of course. That's the way I want it." She began to work as he began to jack off. She looked at Baphomet as he threw his head back. She had an idea. She moved them, so her ass would be in Satan's direction. He shook his head. "You think that you can tempt me, my dear wife? Tempted, the one who does the tempting?" She shrugged.  
"I'm supposed to be your match. How else can I be, if not to tempt you?" He stood up and she smiled.  
"What makes you think that it'll work?" He asked as he came to her face and she looked at him.  
"Because if you could resist me, even a little, you would have left me and my body alone. Not even in Hell, could you not fuck me." He nodded impressed and looked at Baphomet, who looked at him.  
"You just had to choose this woman as a mother?" He shrugged.  
"I choose her as a mother, but I didn't tell you to fall for her." She smiled as she continued, and Satan nodded.  
"Great, my own son has ganged up on me. So, you would pick this woman over your own father?"  
"If you would have picked someone who didn't do a good job at oral sex, it would have been easier."  
"Remember, she can't put you in position of power, only _I _can do that. So, remember, who's side you should be on." Baphomet shook his head.  
"Like I said pops, I choose her for a mother. It was you, who thought that you could control yourself and not fall for her. You did, so it's on you and you alone." Satan came behind Baphomet.  
"What if, I was to fuck you right now from behind." Mary was surprised by this as Baphomet. "Then, would you have obeyed me as a father?" He swallowed.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Wanna bet?" Baphomet swallowed.  
"You blame me for you falling for mother? You boasted how you had self-control and you don't fall in love. How well, is your self-control now?" Satan looked at her and she backed off from sucking Baphomet. He began to pound him from behind.  
"Just because we're not in Hell anymore and you're Baphomet, doesn't mean a shit here on Earth. I can still punish you." He shook his head as he looked at Mary.  
"Satan falls in love one time and I get punished for it."  
"If you would like?" She brought her pussy to his face and he sighed. He began to work as she moaned.  
"And I can eat her out better than you can." Satan pound him even harder and she had to laugh.

That night, 'Eschatology' was shown on the news.


	16. The Affair

Chapter 14

The Affair

"Who am I?" He was pounding Mary from behind.  
"Satan." He nodded.  
"What am I to you?" He turned her over and pound her, while touching her lips.  
"Everything." He smiled.  
"By everything, you mean?" He put her on top.  
"My food, drink, air and water."  
"Can you live without me?" She shook her head. "Say it, can you?"  
"No." He turned her around, so she could continue to fuck him. After she was done, he came up and put her arms around her.  
"Would you ever want to live without me?" She shook her head as she was breathing heavy. "Say it!"  
"No." He nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"Good, because I would never want to live without you either." He put her on the bed on the bottom. He had his hands on her waists. "You're mine and belong to no one else." He began to kiss her cheek and then, her lips.  
"I came, we don't need a round 2."  
"Oh, so you're just thinking of yourself and not about me and my needs?" He slammed her hands on the bed. "If I'm everything to you and you can't live without me, why are you being self-centered, right now?"  
"I apologize. Forgive me." He nodded and looked at her.  
"Remember, love means pleasing the partner more than they please you." She nodded. "Since I'm merciful, you may have my dick." He put his dick into her mouth and threw his head back, while she worked. "I could have chosen this night to cheat on you, but I didn't. Let that prove to you that you're everything to me." He made her look at him. "Do you believe me?" She nodded. "Say it." He put out his dick.  
"Yes." He smiled.  
"Yes, who?"  
"Yes, daddy." He nodded.  
"Good girl, now finish me." She nodded and resume working. "That it. Swallow every last drop." She nodded as he played with her breasts. "Now, you may go to sleep." He cuddled with her until he could feel that she had fallen asleep. He got up, closed his eyes, transformed into Christian and was dressed.

He came downstairs to see a woman there with a black notebook. "Claire, I assume that we need to talk?" The woman nodded. "Very well. Let's sit at the table, shall we?" They say down, when 2 demons showed up.  
"Satan, can we go play?" He looked at them.  
"Wow, there are demons everywhere." The woman said as Christian shook his head.  
"These two are my 'daughters,' Legion and Moloch. You know the rules until your brother has risen to power, you can only go to Hell and play. Don't let anyone see your human form. You're still playing my 'daughters.'"  
"Yes, Master Satan." They left.  
"Now, where were we?" Claire moved closer to him as he put his arm around her. He opened up the book to see thousands of celebrities with the 'eye symbol.' She touched his leg and he look at her hand. "You would tempt a married man to adultery?" She smiled.  
"Only if, he was Satan." He nodded and looked upstairs.  
"If my wife was to see how you were acting, there's no telling what she'll do to you." She shrugged and got down on her knees.  
"She doesn't worry me." He nodded as he continued to look at the book.  
"You know that she can smell my dick to know, if any woman had been with me." She smiled and removed his pants and boxers.  
"I'm not afraid." He nodded and stopped her, right before her mouth was on his dick.  
"You better not want more, cause drama or become obsessed. I'll never leave my wife for you. If you do any of these things, it won't go pleasant for you."  
"Yes, my master." He nodded and she began to work.

Elisha showed up at the bedroom and cuddled with Mary. She woke up to see him. "Are you okay, my son?" He nodded.  
"You'll love me, no matter what, right?" She nodded, puzzled.  
"You know that I will."  
"Even if, I say that I'm gay?" She sat up and turned on the light.  
"Elisha, what's going on?" He sighed.  
"The Bible said that I would not take any woman, but it never said that I couldn't take any man." She went to the window.  
"I see that you and pops have done it again." When he noticed that she was naked, and she looked down.  
"I apologize, my son. Do you want me dressed?" He shook his head, got up from the bed and came over to her.  
"Tell me, what's going through your mind?"  
"Have I failed you in any way?" He put his hands into his pockets and shook his head.  
"This has nothing to do with you or how you raised me. I just have to follow the Bible." She sighed and soon, they both could hear moaning from downstairs. She closed her eyes and the sounds stopped. Elisha looked at her surprised. "Did you kill, whoever dad was fucking?" She smiled.  
"You're more important." He smiled. "So, you're gay. What does this mean?" He came closer and began to masturbate her.  
"If you're worried that I won't want you anymore, don't be." He began to kiss her neck. "I'll _always_ want you." She made him look at her.  
"If there's anything that I can do to please you more…" He began to kiss her, while still masturbating her. She began to moan.  
"You'll _always_ please me." They began to kiss.  
"Do, do you, you want me to please you?" She asked between moans and he smiled.  
"Do you want to?" She nodded and he sighed. He took off his pants and boxers. She began to work on him. "So, you will accept that I'm gay?" She looked up at him.  
"I'll accept it as long as I can never stop having you as well." He smiled.  
"I give you this promise. You'll be the only woman for me. The only one." She nodded and began to suck his dick again.

Christian and Claire had no idea that Mary had blocked out the sounds of them having sex. As Christian was doing doggy style with Claire, he was shocked that the moans didn't reach Mary. He decided to check up on her. He closed his eyes and his mind said, "Mary." He saw that she was upstairs with their son as Baphomet, fucking her doggy style as well. He opened his eyes and continued to pound Claire. When he finally came, he ordered her to clean him up. She obeyed and swallowed. "Now with that out of the way, why are you really here? You can't be here, just to want to please me." She smiled. They got dressed and sat at the table again.  
"Master Satan, we want to know, if you want to continue to feed your 'fans' with the 'eye symbol' or do you wish for us to stop?" He nodded as he flipped through the book again.  
"You have pleased me greatly by giving me this many followers. If I want more, I have to do something drastic. I think the world is ready for it."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"Instead of the 'eye symbol,' if anyone wishes to claim fame, they must accept a tattoo of 666 on either their foreheads or their hands."  
"But, isn't that the Antichrist's job?" He frowned.  
"The world needs to slowly become adjusted to the end of times. You have been doing good in recruiting people for me. Do you wish to show me that you don't have any intelligent in your head?"  
"But, if they show the world that they have accepted the 666, the world will truly know." He shrugged.  
"Then, it's your job to keep the public calm or distract them. But, I also want this to be added to the criteria. If anyone wishes to be famous, they accept the 666 tattoo _and_ they keep themselves in order. No more making headlines for their stupidity and no more acting like an idiot. They keep their political opinions to themselves. The world is tired of hearing it. They can do so on their own personal time. If I catch any of the celebrities doing shit that they shouldn't, they're out. I don't give out second chances."  
"Then, what will we do with them?" He looked down.  
"Throw them out, let them feed for themselves. I'm gracious to those who worship me. They either take what I'm giving them seriously or get the fuck out." Claire swallowed.  
"You will lose many celebrities due to this. They like to have fun." He nodded.  
"I get that, but they need to know how to do so, discreetly. No more child actors and actresses acting out. The world is catching on. Once a child is old enough to stop acting in child parts, have them make a decision and explain to them the new rules. They are to show the world that they are intelligent by making intelligent decisions and they are to show maturity and love." She was appalled.  
"The world has never thought of Satan this way. They thought of you as evil, manipulative and sinful." He smiled.  
"It's just until the rapture. We must put on this show that we're good and the Christians are the evil ones. How else, can we win more souls? How else, can we draw them in? They can do all their evil shit, as long as they don't get caught. They get caught, they're out. After the rapture, they can be put back in." Claire shook her head.  
"I really hope that you know what you're doing." He came closer to her.  
"I've been watching this world longer than you have been in it. Do you not think I know humans better than you? No one thought a married man, less a father, can be a pope. Yet, I'm Pope Christian of Rome. I had Rome replace God's word with mine. Do we see any riots happening? Do we hear many complaining? You do what I tell you to do or I can easily replace you with someone else." His eyes looked at her threatening and she swallowed nervously again.  
"Yes, Master Satan." She bowed.  
"Anything else?" Claire shook her head. "Good. My son's home, so if you would pardon me." He began to go upstairs as she watched him leave. But, he found his son had left and Mary had went back to sleep. He sighed and looked down.

The next morning, Christian and Mary were at the table. Mary was pissed, of course, but knew the rules. She was only allowed to torture and kill the "saints." The Hellhounds only belonged to Satan and not her. "Good morning." Christian was testing the waters. She wouldn't look at him; but was studying the newspaper. He knew that she was pissed. "I'm sorry about last night." She looked up at him.  
"Save the bullshit, so we can talk about something else." He swallowed and touched the napkin that was on his lap.  
"That is?"  
"Our son will announce that he's gay." Christian began to choke and cough.  
"Did he say why?" She nodded, not looking at him.  
"The Bible say that he would have no need of a woman, so he's going to go gay."  
"How do you feel about that?" She looked up at him.  
"Right now? Better than having _you_ as a husband. He vowed that I'll be his only woman and he meant that." She checked her watch.  
"Time for me to go to daycare." She folded up the newspaper and stood up. Christian stopped her.  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She made eye contact with him.  
"Don't. I'll be out by the end of the day and last night? It was the last time that we're having sex."

He closed his eyes and was transformed into Satan. With his closed eyes, he went to Claire. She was in a business meeting, when she felt herself pass out. When she saw him, she smiled and walked towards him. "I thought…" He picked her up by her throat.  
"You dare to cause temptation towards me to have my wife leave me? She might not do anything to you, but I will." The woman was trying to get him to release her throat. "But, I'll be merciful. If you can bring my wife back to me by the end of the week, I'll let you live. If she doesn't come back to me before then, you die!" He released her and opened his eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw people looking at her confused. She had a plan. First, she was going to try to convince Mary to take him back at all costs, plan b would be to get someone to kill Satan before he kills her, and plan c would be to go to the police. She went to Mary's office that afternoon. "I can imagine that you're not happy to see me." She looked at Claire, got up to the file cabinet and took out some files. She looked through some of them before sitting down.  
"Surprise, you don't have to worry about me. I can only hurt the 'saints' and you're not one of them." She swallowed and watched as Mary sat back down.  
"Satan's angry with me. He'll kill me, if you don't go back with him."  
"This conversation is boring. Do you have anything exciting or interesting to say?" Claire got down in her knees.  
"I'll do anything, if you go back to him." Mary sighed.  
"You know, I would have believed you. But, everyone in the world knew that he's married and to me. I bet you acted like you weren't afraid of me, should I catch both of you in the act. You're right. It's not _me_ that you should be afraid of. It's my husband and my son. Tell me, why should I show you mercy?" Claire swallowed nervously.  
"Like I said, I'll do anything."  
"The problem with that is my anger is not towards you, but him. So, how can I not be angry with him?"  
"I'll quit my job and cut all ties with him."  
"But, that won't teach the other women a lesson to leave my husband alone. So, I must make an example out of you."  
"Fine. I've tried to be nice, but I guess I can't be. If you refuse to go back to your husband, I'll hire someone to kill him and if that don't work, I'm going to the police." Mary shook her head.  
"Humans will never learn. Go on and carry out your plans. Do what you must do."  
"You won't blackmail me like you've done to others." Claire pointed at her.  
"You're right. Like I said, I only do bad things to people who piss me off and the 'saints'. Anything else?"  
"Your husband will pay for this." She walked out and Mary smiled.

Claire went to her top people that were known assassins. They were made up of 3 men and 3 women. "I want you to kill someone for me." They looked at her.  
"Who?"  
"Pope Christian."  
"You can't be serious!"  
"Oh, stop being so gullible. He's not really the pope, he's really Satan." They exchanged puzzling looks and then, looked at her weird.  
"If he's Satan, we can't kill him."  
"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll give you each $1 million, if he's dead. If you don't believe that he's Satan, then, you have nothing to worry about. An easy $1 million."  
"2 million because he's a pope."  
"Fine. 2 million each. Now go!" They left.

The 3 men and 3 women went to a warehouse to discuss about what to do. "Man, we need a plan. This is the pope, who uses virtual human being, sometimes." One of the men said.  
"What we need to do is go to the Area 51 back in Nevada and ask for the technology to be able to identify, if the pope is using a virtual human of himself or not." One of the women said, another woman came near her.  
"She's right, Area 51 is the only one that has this technology." They sighed.  
"Let's ride."

They went into an airplane that took them to Area 51. "What do we owe to this pleasure?" A man in a white lab coat holding a clipboard asked. One of the women came near him.  
"Mikey, we need the technology to be able to identify, if someone is using a virtual human of themselves or not." He looked at her and frowned.  
"Jasmine, only a handful of people are actually using this technology. So, am I correct in assuming that this is one of the 'powerful' people?" She nodded and he sighed. "How much is the pay?" She smiled.  
"2 million." He looked at her shocked as they followed him into a room.  
"That much? We're not talking about the President, are we?" She shook her head.  
"Worse." He stared at her as she shook her head. "The less you know, the better. So, can we borrow it?" He sighed as they all looked at the technology.  
"What if, you die?"  
"Come on, you can't lie to me, I know you have a backup, if anything should go wrong." He looked down.  
"I'll never understand why you went to work for the dark side." She laughed.  
"And I'll never understand why you went to work on the world's side."  
"Take it and good luck." She nodded and picked up the black goggles.

While in the air, they began to discuss how to do it. "So, how are we going to kill the pope?" One of the men asked and Jasmine sighed as she looked at the others.  
"We know that he tend to be out, when he's greeting people. We know that he uses this technology, when he does. So, we might have to do it in his home." They exchanged puzzled looks.

They arrived to the warehouse and looked over the blueprint of his home. "Geez, he has got bodyguards everywhere. Where is Ethan Hunt, when you need him?" They turned to look at him puzzled. "You know, 'Mission Impossible,' because this is what this is." They nodded in agreement.  
"Except 'Mission Impossible' was a decoy for what we really do. They can't let the world know that, there's really a team that does this for a living. Okay, think. How can we pull this off?"  
"What we can do is, each of us take a bodyguard's place. We switch our faces to theirs. Once, we're in, we can use our guns to kill him, when he's alone." A woman shook her head.  
"Why do I have a feeling that we're plotting to kill Hitler and not a pope?" One of the men laughed.  
"Because, it was one of the earliest Mission Impossible's team really failed to do. But, back then, they didn't have the toys that we have today." They nodded.  
"Let us not let our ancestors down. Let's do it." They nodded and began to carry out the plan. When Christian was in his office, reading the newspapers, the Mission Impossible team began to kick and fight the bodyguards. After all, 6 bodyguards were down, they switch their faces with the bodyguard's. They smiled and began to walk up to his room. They began to fight bodyguards along the way, quietly.

Christian went to the window and sighed. He hated what was happening between him and Mary, but he had confidence that she'd be back. Soon, the team managed to get behind Christian and sliced his throat. He acted like it went through successfully. He laid down on the floor and made them believe that they saw blood. "We better check because Claire said that he was Satan." A man rolled his eyes and Jasmine went towards the body. Only seconds later, the bodyguards as demons showed up.  
"Did you really think that we were of flesh and bone?" A demon bodyguard asked, puzzled. They looked at each other with fear. They tried to escape, but a demon bodyguard blocked the door. "How foolish, humans are. I guess that we do a good job portraying ourselves as humans."  
"What the fuck?" A Mission Impossible man asked, and the demon walked over to him.  
"Whoever sent you to kill the pope, did they fail to warn you that the people protecting him were demons? You don't think that this is a work of Mary, do you?" A demon asked as he looked at Christian, who had transformed into Satan. He got up and shook his head.  
"No. She might be pissed at me, but she's not stupid. I heard this one say that Claire said that I was Satan. So, this is her work.

"Since, I'm merciful, I'm going to give you a chance to work with me, if you refuse, I'll carry out your punishments right in this room." They exchanged looks.  
"We have already killed all of them once and look, not a scratch on any of them. I say that we convert." One man said and Satan smiled.  
"At last, a smart human. Come and join us." The man walked over to him.  
"Satan wasn't supposed to be merciful. He's evil and sick. I don't believe that you're him." A man came to fight against Satan, but, soon, found to be in no match for him.  
"Demon, sent him to Hell." The demon nodded and grabbed the man. They both disappeared below. "Any other takers?"  
"I'm not a believer." A man said and Satan nodded.  
"Well, you can believe now, or you can go to Hell and then, you'll believe. So, take your pick." Satan had transformed into Christian and had his hands in his pockets. The man was debating within himself.  
"Fine, I'll believe."  
"So, that's the choice you're giving us? Believe or Hell? You don't get to decide for us." A woman said. "That's God's job." He nodded and walked over to her.  
"Okay, go and if you can beat the demon bodyguard, you can live." The woman began to fight the demon bodyguard, but he killed her. As she began to cough up blood, Christian came to her. "Nice try." She closed her eyes and died. "3 of you left. Whatever will you do?" There was 1 man left and 2 women.  
"If we come to your side, what will we have to do?" Jasmine asked and Christian walked over to her.  
"Rather than to be on Claire's side, you'll be on mine. You'll be allowed to do whatever you want as long as you do your bad shit discreetly until the rapture." She was puzzled.  
"I don't believe in that shit." He nodded.  
"Rather you believe, or you don't, that's not the point. The point is you can do whatever you want as long as the good stuff is on the surface and the bad stuff is below." She sighed.  
"So, you don't want me to work for you as an assassin?" He smiled.  
"No. I have my wife for that. If you like what you do, I have a job for you. Kill Claire." She was shocked.  
"Claire, promised us $2 million for your death, what do you have to counteroffer?" She crossed her arms as Christian nodded.  
"You get to live." She sighed. "But, if you're so about money, I'm willing to give you $5 million to kill Claire."  
"$5 million?" He nodded. "Fuck, yeah, sign me up!" She joined Christian as he smiled.  
"That makes 2. What will you do?" He looked at the remainder man and woman. They exchanged looks.  
"Once, we have killed Claire, will you kill us?" The man asked and Christian shook his head.  
"No. You were following orders. I don't condemn those that are following orders. I've forgave you."  
"But, Satan don't forgive." He laughed.  
"I thought, when my wife wrote the book, the world's misconceptions of me will end. I guess not." He nodded. "Means, I'm going to have to use all of you as a witness to stop the misconceptions of me to the world."  
"If we join you, will we go to Hell?" A woman asked and Christian shook his head.  
"After the Rapture begins, Heaven will be closed as Hell will be also. Your only place of residence will be here." She looked down.  
"The Bible claims that you're a liar." He nodded and came closer to her.  
"The Bible also says, 'Thou shall not murder.' So, I fail to see the logic in your discussion." She sighed.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." She took her place close to Jasmine.  
"The last man standing. You have a choice; you can show off your manhood and lose or show the people that you're a wimp by joining me. I can't imagine being in your shoes, but I do need an answer." He checked his watch. "These new children have a job to do." He sighed and looked down.  
"I'm not a wimp for choosing the smart path. Fine, I'm in." Christian nodded.  
"What is Claire's plan, if you shall fail?" They shrugged and he sighed. "Okay, here's the plan. Go back to Claire, tell her that you have successfully killed me. For evidence, I'll go with you and play dead. If you give away the fact that I'm playing dead, all of you will die tonight." They nodded.

The 4 assassins and Christian went to see Claire. She was joyful to see Christian dead. "You didn't have to bring me his body to prove it, a head would have done the deed." Christian sat up and she screamed.  
"I've tried to be patient with you and have been merciful, but you just had to be a bitch?" She began to run out of the hall.  
"I'm going to the police." He stand up and nodded.  
"When she goes and gets the police, if you slide on her side and not mine, you can forget the $5 million and will die tonight." They nodded. "Lie."

The police arrived a few minutes later. "What seems to be the problem?" An officer asked as he came in.  
"He threatened to kill me because his wife found out about us." Claire pointed to Christian and he looked at the cop.  
"I apologize, I said that out of anger. But, she sent these people to kill me with a promise of $2 million. So, if she was really afraid of me, why didn't she go to you earlier, but instead carry out a threat?" The officer turned to them.  
"Is this true?" The man looked at the cop.  
"No, he's lying. Claire never told us to do anything."  
"Boy, be quiet!" Jasmine told him, but he ignored her. Christian nodded and looked down.  
"If my intention was to kill her, officer, why am I unharmed? You may check me." The officer began to pat him down. He found no weapons and sighed.  
"You're a man of God. I doubt that you would ever threaten to kill anyone. Claire, do you have any proof that this man threatened you?" Christian looked at her and she shook her head. The officer nodded. "If you end up dead in 2 weeks, we'll know. If you don't, Christian can sue you for wasting our time. Pope Christian, it was an honor." He shook hands with him as Christian smiled.  
"Thank you, Officer."  
"Have a good day now and play nice!" He left.  
"Well, I better leave too. It's nice to have met you all." The other 3 began to follow him, but he shook his head "I apologize. I've given you the wrong impression. Your loyal and duty is to her. I was just in the way. Have a good day." He left and Jasmine hit the Mission Impossible man.  
"Now, we all have to watch our backs." The man looked down, feeling guilty.  
"Well, now the police will know, if I'm dead, it's on him." Claire said as she crossed her arms.

That evening, Mary began to pack her clothes as Christian sat on the bed playing with a Satanic teddy bear in his hands. "I promise you, I won't cheat you on again, if you would stay."  
"No, I think it's the right thing to do. You want freedom to fuck anyone you want and as a whore; I want the same thing."  
"What about our children?" The girls came upstairs and looked at her.  
"No, you were right, they're your family and not mine." He threw his head back.  
"How are you being fair? I forgave you for giving Cam Mitchell that blowjob and you can't even forgive me for fucking Claire?" She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"As you recall, you punished me." He nodded.  
"Then, punish me." She stared at him. "Punish me in any way that you see fit." She sighed and walked around the room as she began to think of a plan.  
"You said that image and reputation was important to you?" He nodded and was confused to where she was going with this. "Then, I want you to go on television and admit to what you've done. You teach the others how to have self-control and how to avoid making the same mistake that you've made." He stared at her.  
"That would hurt my reputation and my image!" She looked at him as she crossed her arms.  
"Really? What if, God was to apologize for killing people in the Bible, how would the world have reacted? Which do you think the world would rather accept? A man who claims to be perfect and _doesn't_ apologize, when he does something wrong or a man who claims to be perfect, screws up and _then,_ apologizes? You've always lectured the world and me that we should accept responsibility for our actions. Are you going to walk your talk or just talk and that's it?" She stared at him and he stood up; and looked at her.  
"If I do so, will you stay?" She nodded.  
"Consider this, your first and only warning." He sighed.  
"Very well. If the only duty I have until the rapture happens is to prove that I know how to love, then that's what I will do."

Christian decided that it was time to sing love songs to Mary in attempts to win her over. Opening the music video, he spoke these words. "I want to dedicate these songs to my wife. Who I love more than anything on this Earth. Before I sing this song, I want to share with the world my confession. I've not been a perfect husband. I've made a mistake that I won't be doing so in the future. When I asked God for forgiveness of this terrible sin, he shared with me that I should use this opportunity to make sure married people don't do what I've done. He told me that I must forgive myself for hurting my family, especially my wife. God reminded me that the Bible says, 'When you have confessed your sins, God is faithful to forgive.' Because God is love, he forgives. Honey, if you have any love for me in your heart, you would forgive me. I promise you that I'll find a way for this to not happen again. Let us come together to work on how to avoid it, so history doesn't repeat itself. I'll do whatever it is that you want me to do to make it up to you." He mentioned for the Backstreet Boys to come into the music video. "The Backstreet Boys and I will be doing their, 'Back to Your Heart,' I ask Madam Mary to listen to the words and know that I mean them. Show me the way back to your heart and I'll do it." The music began to play, and Christian began to sing. Mary watched the music video and shook her head, but what did she really expect? Satan was a singer and a damn good one at it. He acted like he was singing it to her and actually went on his knees begging. She shook her head. He knew how to put on a show. After the song ended, he looked at the camera. "If you're watching, I'll give you the world, just tell me, how I can, and I will. I loved you from the time I first saw you and I love you even more today." He had an idea. He had the Backstreet Boys off the video and began to sing, "I Cross My Heart," by George Strait and the last, "I Swear," by John Michael Montgomery. "If these songs are not enough for you dear, I'll come back and just sing more. I'll sing until my voice is dead. God put us together for a reason. Let's continue to live that reason. The last verse I give you? 'I will love you like I loved you before, but this time, I will love you much more'. 'End of the Road,' by Boyz II Men. I ask people to pray for me, my family and my marriage as I will return the favor and pray for you. God bless." The video went off.

"So, how was I?" He asked, when he came towards her and she looked at him.  
"Perfect. You did well." He smiled.  
"So, you'll stay?" She nodded.  
"If you do this again, just think of how bad you'll look to the world." She walked up the stairs to unpack.  
"Father Satan, I've never seen you so weak over a woman." Legion said and he looked up at him.  
"No, she was right. We need the world to love us, even when we fail. Let the world believe that we're human."

Meanwhile, the movie, 'Eschatology' was shown on the news. "The idea that there is a woman that could play the Great Whore of Babylon is something new and rare." Samantha said to her co-worker, Vala.  
"I agree. Many conspiracy theories has said that the Great Whore of Babylon is actually Rome. But, if there was such a woman that exist to play the part," she shuddered, "But that's the good thing about movies, they are make-believe and come from one's imagination and creativity."  
"The other shocker is that this movie supposedly came from Elisha Larry, also known as Pope Christian and Madam Mary's son. I would never think a strong religious family would have considered to be in this movie and even giving their son, their approval. Speaking of which, it seemed that's not the only thing that's shocking about Elisha. It was reported that he's dating a male. What's going on with this family? I thought that they were supposed to be against homosexuality?" Vala shrugged.  
"Maybe, he's doing an experiment with his life. Exploring his options and trying to find himself. Most college students are there to find themselves. What they want to do with life, who they are, etc."  
"Speaking of the Larry family, did you see the interview that Christian gave? He actually came out to admit that he had an affair. He apologized to the world and to his wife. She has not made a comment yet. He seem to really love her." Samantha nodded.  
"He has been behind his wife's book, 'Truth' and in the book, he says humans should own up to their responsibilities and stop shifting the blame. He seemed to not only talk about it; but put it into action. He's truly a man of God." Vala nodded.  
"While I can't imagine being married to the one of the most famous man in the world and having the world know that he cheated on you, he seemed to be a very caring and loving husband. We do expect great things from the family."  
"Can you imagine what Elisha's coming out, will do for the homosexually community? That one of the most famous sons is gay. They might not be a 'perfect' family, but who is? You can't deny that they are definitely the family of the 21st century." Samantha nodded.  
"Well, here at channel 6, we're excited to see what the family comes up with next. I hope that Madam Mary will release a statement that she has forgave him. After all, they're the best example for today's world on love and family. This is Samantha Carter with Vala Mal Doran with channel 6. Have a nice night."

Christian turned the television off. "Great, the film has been released to the world." He sighed and sat on the ottoman in the bedroom. Mary also sighed and lay down on the bed.  
"Did the world have to find out that our son is gay now?" Christian shrugged, stood up and put his hands in his pockets.  
"This is his world. By the time the 'Christians' leave the Earth, would it really matter?" He looked at her and she could see his point. "So, will you release a statement?" He looked at her and she looked at him.  
"About?" He frowned.  
"That you forgive me and that you're willing to give me another chance. You say that we have to walk the talk and I agree. You need to show the world that we're a loving and caring family. We know how to forgive each other and move on. The affair happened and I apologized."  
"Very well. I'll release a statement and tell the world that I've forgiven you and that I'm giving you another chance." She sat at her dresser and began to take off her earrings.  
"You think that, I'll do it again, don't you?" He looked at her and she looked down. It took her a while before she looked up at him through the mirror.  
"How could you not? You're one of the most famous man on this planet. You can have any woman in the world." She shook her head. "This is why I have never fall for anyone that was popular, famous or well-known. I knew the cost of them, even if, I never had them." He nodded.  
"The quiet ones know more about life than they let on. What do you want me to do? Change my appearance, so I won't look cute anymore?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"No, I was wrong." She got up and looked away.  
"Wrong for?" She put her hand behind her neck, had one arm around her stomach and looked at him.  
"I was wrong to fall in love with you." He stared at her and it took him a while to find his voice.  
"Because?" She looked down.  
"When you fall in love with someone, you care, if they cheat on you, lie or do anything bad to you. But, when you don't love someone, you don't. Do you have anything to get me to fall out of love?" She sat at the ottoman and looked up at him. He went to the window and looked out of it.  
"What if, I don't want you to?" She nodded.  
"Why not? Imagine, if I didn't love you, you can do whatever and with whomever you want. No limitations." She whispered into his ear. "The freedom and the power." He looked down and then, turned to face her.  
"No. I refuse to let you." She was surprised.  
"What? But, you like the power, freedom and total control of what you do." He sighed as he took the ottoman.  
"I used to. Until I saw what we and this family could do together." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I won't be the one to destroy this family and neither will you." She shook her head and looked out the window. She was remembering, when she sat on his lap and his hands were on her ass.

_He smiled. "Do you want me evil?" She sat on his lap facing him again. She began to kiss him.  
"You are evil." She said as she continued to kiss him. He stopped her and looked at her.  
"How so?"  
"You're going against the bible, by loving someone. You shouldn't do that."_

Christian came behind her and put his arms around her. "What are you thinking about?" She swallowed.  
"That night, I called you evil because you were going against the Bible for loving someone." He looked at her.  
"Yeah, you. But, I don't regret it and I won't." He turned her to face him. "Right now, what do you want?" He began to kiss her and put his hand down to her pussy. As he bit her bottom lip, "You know that I can give you anything. So, what do you want?" He began to french kiss her again with one of his hand behind her ear.  
"What do you?" She asked as she kissed him back. She put her hands down his pants and then, on his dick and began to play with it.  
"Right now? You." She smiled.  
"Do you wish to please me?" He smiled, knowing what was going on.  
"You know, you deserve me to please you. Come." He took her hand and put her on the bottom on the bed. He took off her pants and her underwear.  
"Would you be honest with me about something?" He nodded.  
"Anything." He began to eat her out and she moaned.  
"When she was sucking your dick, who were you thinking of?" He looked at her.  
"Who do you think? You, of course." He resumed eating her out as she played with his hair.  
"And, when you two were fucking?" He came up to her and began to rub her pussy.  
"You. Every woman I fuck and every woman that sucks my dick, you're the only one I think of."  
"Can you prove it to me?" He smiled.  
"Very well." He put his fingers to her temple and closed his eyes.

She was able to read Satan's thoughts as he was getting oral sex from Claire and as he was pounding her. She couldn't believe that he was telling the truth, he _was_ thinking of her and _was _pretending it was her. He looked at her as he was pounding Claire. "If you doubt that you're in my thoughts when I'm getting pleased, think. Who does it better than you?" He touched her face. "If you did a lousy job, we would never be doing anything sexual, since you gave me 3 'children.'" They began to kiss.  
"Will you always think of me?" He smiled.  
"Of course, right now, I still am." He put his two hands on her face as they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile, Claire was sitting at her desk and drinking. "We have to do something!" Jasmine said and Claire looked at her.  
"Are you fucking stupid? The world loves him and if we do anything, the world will hate us instead."  
"Then, what can we do?" Claire sighed as she looked out the window.  
"One thing that will come in handy is knowing how well I know Satan. He cares about reputation and image. Maybe we can destroy both."  
"How?" She looked up at Jasmine, went to one of her drawers and pulled out the Bible.  
"Simple, with this." Jasmine picked it up and looked at her confused.  
"How will this book help us?" She smiled.  
"Do you, even, know any of the Bible stories?" Jasmine shrugged.  
"Just what most of the world knows."  
"The Pharisee and Sadducee?" Jasmine shook her head in confusion.  
"No." She nodded.  
"They were sent to test Christ during His time on Earth. This is the role we play now. We play to test Satan and his family."  
"Even if, you're right, the book says that Christ wins at the end."  
"The ending does not matter. They got the world to crucify Christ, we can get the world to crucify Satan and his family."  
"So, what's our first step?" Jasmine asked as Claire smiled.  
"While I know, Christian puts on this show that he's for all humans and loves them all, it's all bullshit. There's only one human that he cares about on this Earth."  
"His son?" Claire shook her head.  
"His wife. Like the Pharisee and Sadducee were upset that Christ was healing on Sabbath, we'll be messing up Elisha and Mary's life."  
"Then, you're no better than them." She shot Jasmine a look.  
"Do you know that, if we do nothing, they _will_ come after us? We _will _be dead? Which would you rather? Stay alive or be dead?"  
"How soon, are we doing this?" Claire smiled.  
"It's nice to see, some things never change. Humans will still fight to survive, no matter the cost. They will never see us coming." She put right arm over her stomach, her left hand had a glass of wine. She looked out the window of Los Angeles. The night sky was full of stars that were twinkling. The moon was full and was red as of blood.


	17. Knowledge of Good and Evil

Chapter 15

Knowledge of Good and Evil

When Pope Christian was outside greeting people, Claire came up to him. "I want to prove to the world that you're a fake." She challenged and he looked down and at his wife. She shook her head in disbelief as he nodded.  
"Very well. Let's give the world some good old-fashioned entertainment, shall we?" He crossed his arms and she smiled.  
"First, what proof, do you have that God has chosen you to be the pope?" He looked at one of his bodyguards that was disguised as a demon and they closed their eyes. Suddenly, the bodyguard became an Angel. The crowd was marveled at the sight.  
"Greetings, all of you wonderful and faithful people. My name is Gabriel, an Angel from the Lord. The Lord had chosen Jason to change his name to Christian and to be the Pope of Rome. He's looking out for you and wants to be sure that His children know that they are not forgotten. He has heard every prayer that has ever been spoken, since the dawn of time. If you're truly His chosen people, you would listen to him. For out of the mouth, the Lord speaks and not him. As for you," he turned his attention to Claire, "You're not one of the Lord's chosen, but you were chosen to 'tempt' Christian. For that, you'll be punished after Christian is done answering your questions to prove that the Lord is speaking and not I." He closed his eyes and the bodyguard fall on the ground. He got up and looked around.  
"What happened?" Christian patted him.  
"An Angel used you to speak for the Lord. You're truly anointed." He was surprised and Claire shook her head.

"If you're truly the Lord's anointed, why do you support Satan on the chip that companies are forcing people to insert into their hand and the 666 mark? Is that something that the Lord's anointed should not do?" Christian nodded.  
"You know that Christ was hated in the Bible. No one believed that he was God's Son because he did and said things that caused controversy and were considered taboo at that time. So, how is my supporting of Satan, any different? How is coming to see that the chip and the 666 tattoo is truly a God sent thing? If you would have read my wife's book, you would have seen that there's nothing to fear as it _won't _change your soul. Hollywood is a place where make-believe movies happen. Books are sometimes considered make-believe as well. They put the fear in people and made them believe that it would. In reality, it won't. Did not Franklin D. Roosevelt quote in saying, 'You have nothing to fear, but fear itself?' I won't judge anyone for not believing as I do; but consider this. If you had read the 'Truth' book, you would have saw a question that Satan had asked my wife. 'Which would you rather have? Crime, suicide, depression, filing for bankruptcy, greed, etc or peace? Think of 666 and the chip as a way of giving the world, its peace."

"The Bible says that the most important law is to love God with all your heart, soul and mind and love others as you love yourself. Yet, the Christians rather judge and criticize others than to love them. Your priests rather harm children than to love and protect them. Is this going against God's most important law?" Christian nodded.  
"If you would remember in the Bible, it also states that, 'By their fruit, you will know them.' Even Christ, Himself, said, 'Not everyone who comes to me in my name will be in my kingdom.' If they don't practice God's most important law, then, they are not of God, but are liars. If you would remember, I've gotten rid of all the bad 'priests.' I'll continue to hold the bad 'priests' accountable for their sins should they be caught doing _anything_ improper towards _any_ child. They'll continue to be offered the choice of therapy or fired. I don't give out second chances. Parents are trusting their child into our care. If one of my child was hurt by a 'priest,' I would want someone to do something. So, I understand that as a parent and that's why I take it very seriously."

"The Bible says that the Lord is against divorce, but yet, you continue to allow it to happen?"  
"The Bible also says that should a spouse continue to cheat, they are allowed to be divorced. If a person becomes saved and their spouse refuses to become saved or accept their spouse's decision, they can also divorce as well. So, I don't see any proof that the Lord is against divorce. However, I do think there are more reasons for divorce. Such as abuse and lying. No person should have to suffer in an unhealthy relationship. People change and sometimes, show their true colors, when married. That's why it's very important that a person seeks God's counsel related to marriage. God knows a person inside and out and their future. The problem today is, most people don't take marriage seriously and think of it as a game. So, rather than to blame me or to blame God that divorce is still happening, blame the people. Blame them for not taking it seriously and for lying, cheating, being abusive, etc. See, that's what's wrong with the world today. You still seek someone to blame than yourselves. This needs to change. I confessed that I've cheated on my wife and rather than to divorce me, she stayed with me. Why? Because she loves me as much as I love her. She forgives me because that is love. We take our marriage seriously and we don't only think of ourselves, but we think of our children. They are our priority as well. They deserve to have 2 happy parents that are deep in love and know how to commit to each other. We take our vows seriously and hopefully; we have reflected that."

"You've claimed that Satan is not who he appears to be in the Bible, but instead, he's this loving and caring divine being. What signs or proof, do you have to support your claims?"  
"My wife's life wasn't proof that Satan was willing to use his powers for the good? That Satan didn't want to see her happy and loving herself? Satan brought us together and we have been very blessed. That's not enough proof for you?"  
"No." She crossed her arms and Christian nodded with his hands in his pockets.  
"Very well, what sign or proof, would satisfy you?"  
"Allow me to take the chip and to have the 666 tattoo to show me that my soul would not change for the worse."  
"Why don't I show you the people that have already accepted the 666 tattoo and the chip. People come." They all stood before Christian. "As you see the people that have, include my wife and children. Speaking of Mary, she, even has, a 666 tattooed to her heart. Do you mind showing us, sweetheart?" She nodded and pulled down so people could see the 666 on her heart. "You're the woman that I had the affair with." Everyone gasped and looked at her. "Just out of curiously, did my wife do anything bad or evil towards you for that?" Claire looked down. "I've asked you a question, yes or no, did she do anything bad or evil towards you for that?" She looked up and sighed.  
"No." He nodded.  
"So, according to your theory, my wife should have and who would have blamed her? Women don't like to share. They like to have their men all to themselves. Just like I, as her husband, want her all to myself." He looked at Mary and she smiled.  
"But, she said the only reason that she didn't do anything bad or evil towards me is because I'm not a 'saint' and I didn't piss her off." He looked back at Claire.  
"I see the confusion. My wife is, now, in charge of the Satanic Daycare. She wants to be sure that she's teaching the children to not fear Satan, but rather overcome that fear. 'Saints' can be another name for priests. Perhaps, she was saying to you that because you're not a priest, what can she do to you? She knows that you don't work under her like the other priests do. So that proves that she's intelligent and that she's fair. As for not pissing her off, I would actually think that's a good thing, don't you?" He asked the crowd. "I mean, for a woman to not be pissed off with the adulteress, is amazing. But, in your eyes," he looked back at Claire "It's evil? So, what do you want her to do? Jump on you, start beating you, will that not be considered, 'evil'? She's actually showing more tolerance than you are. Look at how you are acting right now. You seem to be testing me as the Pharisee and Sadducees tested Christ. You're also showing that you're bitter that I refuse to be with you instead of my wife. So, once again, where is the evidence that 666 and the chip makes you evil?" He turned to the crowd. "Who do you think is evil? My wife who has the 666 and the chip or the woman who doesn't, but is testing me and my family?" He turned to look at Claire.

"What about your son?"  
"What about him?"  
"He came out as gay."  
"So, you would assume that every homosexual is evil? Nice. Just because someone labels themselves something you disagree with; you automatically think evil?" He shook his head. "Elisha is at a time in his life where he's trying to figure himself out sexuality. Is he wrong to be experimenting? Don't we all do that? Why do we focus on the sexual organs in love and relationships instead of focusing on the heart, personality and character? If my son chooses to continue to be gay after college, it's my job as his father to provide him with unconditional love and support. It's his decision to make and his alone. He will be the one to answer to God, not me. But, I _will_ have to answer to God how I was as a father. I want to stand before God to say that I've done my best as a father to all 3 of my children. _All_ children need love. Question. Did not the Bible say, 'Be contend with who you are?' If my son is evil just because he's gay, let the Lord change him, not me. As I only have the power to change a person's appearance not inside the heart and, even if, I did, I wouldn't. My son shouldn't have to change for me any more than I should have to change for him." He came behind Elisha and put his hands on his shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with him and if I should say that there _is_ something wrong and it's evil, isn't that like criticizing God's own work? God created my son in His image. Can you say to this young man, 'God created you evil because you're gay'? How would you like it, if I say to you, 'God created you evil because you're a woman'? Would that be better? Justified? As long as Elisha is a nice young man, has a great heart, personality and character, I'm a proud father." People began to clap, and Mary smiled.  
"Okay, but your son also made that movie about the Whore of Babylon. How could you support that film?" Christian sighed.  
"So, every person that comes up with a story is evil? So, is God evil for coming up with the story of the Bible? I mean, his book isn't exactly written for children. It doesn't always carry a happy and positive story in there. He murdered people, played favorites and worked miracles on some and not others. So, is he evil too, by your definition?" Claire sighed. "People need to learn to separate the truth from the fiction. Stop relying on all movies and tv shows to tell you the truth. Today, you have no excuse not to research on subjects. Find information about devices. If you're not using the technology today to make yourself smarter, what are you really using it for?" Claire knew that she had lost the round and went for another one.

"The Bible states that you shouldn't replace God's word, but you did, with your wife's book." She looked at Mary.  
"I've stated in the beginning of my campaign that the Bible is outdated. The world is not like it was when Christ left. I noticed that, people use it for judging and criticism than for love, mercy and forgiveness. The Bible also contradicts itself and it confuses people. Can you imagine, being a homosexual and opening the Bible to find it saying that being a gay, lesbian or bisexual is wrong? They feel depressed and perhaps, even, suicidal. That's not right. Can you change to be a lesbian for me?" She said nothing. "Well, can you?"  
"No."  
"Then, why change them to fit _your_ agenda? If you want to support the Bible, then, you would be for slavery, rape, incest, murder, etc. Why would anyone want to read a book like that? Why would anyone want to support any of these things? However, every person has the freedom to choose. They can choose to continue to read the Bible or read the, 'Truth' book. It's up to them. I just wanted them to read a book where they would feel loved and wanted instead of judged and criticized. If they learn that from the, 'Truth' book, they could pass those positive feelings towards others. Isn't that what Christ wanted his own children to do? Make people feel and act positive towards themselves and others? Help them to love themselves, so that they can know how to love others? A book that brings out the best in them and not the worst? If Christ is love and peace, he would have wanted that. I only replaced her book with God's because I want to see my congregation happy. I want them to know that they are welcomed to church as they are. They don't need to change for me. God does that. He only asks us to love each other. I want to go back to the message. Democracy is wonderful as it gives people the freedom to choose. If they don't want to read the, 'Truth' book, they don't need to come to my church. They can go elsewhere. But, my church is a place where everyone is welcomed, and everyone is loved." He came behind his wife. "Before Satan introduced us, my wife had a low self-esteem and low self-confidence. The Christians rejected her to being the family she wanted and giving her the love that she so desperately wanted." She looked down and began to cry. "But, then Satan showed up. It was like he gave her a second chance. Now, look at her. She's married and has 3 children. If Satan can do that for her, he can do that for anyone. I don't want any person to feel the way she used to." He looked at the crowd. "We all have a responsibility and a job to make this world a better place for all that's involved. The greatest thing you can give is love and acceptance. How is that so evil?"

"What if, Satan actually does show up and is the complete opposite of the description that you've given us?"  
"If it happens that Satan shows up and he's evil, manipulative, and sinful, then, the world will know that I'm a liar and was not chosen by God." He walked over to Claire. "Now, since I've answered every question you've asked, I only have one for you. I hope that you'll be fair and answer mine." She nodded. "You claim not to be a 'saint', yet you mock God by using his word for testing. How could you ever be able to tell the difference between good and evil? You don't seem to understand the difference, or you think you do. Let's test the crowd." He turned to the crowd. "Do any of you think this woman knows the difference between good and evil?" They shook their heads. "Shame. You had potential." Suddenly, lightning strike the woman and she died. He shook his head. "You don't tempt the Lord your God and get away with it."

The night, the family was sitting around at the table. "How did you think I did?" Christian asked Mary and she nodded.  
"A lot better than I would have thought. Would you tell me?" He looked at her as he drank his soda. "How did you get Gabriel to appear?" He threw his head back and laughed.  
"You actually thought that was Gabriel?" He shook his head and put down his glass. "No. What I did was switch bodies with the demon. He was pretending to be me, and I transformed into an Angel." She shook her head.  
"It's like you're one step ahead." He smiled.  
"Remember one thing about me." She looked at him as she continued to eat her dinner. "I'm always prepared and ready. Yes, I have absolutely no fear of anything or anyone on this Earth, but I'm not as cocky as the Bible has made me into."  
"Elisha," She turned to him and he looked at her, "What did you did of the event that you have witnessed today?" He nodded.  
"I admit that I had my doubts as well, Satan, but you pulled it off. Mom was right." They looked at him puzzled. "Keep giving the world a reason to love you and they will."

"In a viral video released today, Christian and a woman named Claire, who supposedly, had been the one that he had cheated on his wife with, had a match off today." They all turned to look at the television. "All around the world, we see kids begging Satan to be their father." Christian smiled as he heard that.  
"Elisha is so blessed to have Christian as a father!" A boy, who looked 15, said. "I mean, my parents kicked me out for being gay and he gets to have a father that supports him and loves him. I wish the Larry family would adopt me!"  
"It's amazing, how Mary stood there so calmed." A woman said. "If that woman had been the one that my husband had cheated on me with, I don't think that I could have been as calm and cool as she had been. Add the pressure of the whole world watching?" She shook her head. "She must really love him!" Mary looked down as Christian took her hand and they locked eyes.  
"If anything, the Larry family has proven to be truly from God. If Satan can bring those two together and create that special family, then, I hope that Satan does it for all of us." Another woman said.  
"Well, there you have it, the Larry family are still popular and well-liked, despite the Bible match off between Christian and Claire. God bless them and have a good night!"

Elisha turned the television off. "Looks like you did really good, pops." He said as he turned to Christian.  
"Of course, I did. Who knows humans better than I do? As much as I love this positivity that is flowing in this house, I must share some bad news as well." They looked at him puzzled.  
"What you mean?" Mary asked him and he sighed.  
"Claire was just one person. There's more out there like her. She has assassins that had tried to kill me the other day."  
"They physically attacked you?" Mary asked worried.  
"Don't worry about it. Like I said, nothing and no one scares me on this Earth. But, we do need to keep our eyes and ears opened." He drank his soda and looked at his family.  
"You shouldn't have opened that door." Elisha told him and Christian looked at him.  
"You know not to be worried about me. This body is made to stand anything. Remember, son, it's not them we have to worry about. It's them that have to worry about us." Elisha nodded.  
"Well, it was a pleasure to support the family, but I must head back to Harvard." He got up and stretched.  
"Elisha, we support your decision in anything that you do." Mary told him and he looked at her. "Will we have any pleasure in meeting the men that you choose to date with?" He grinned, put his hands on the back of the chair and looked at Christian.  
"Dad knows me well. He knows that I wasn't being serious. How can I be?" He looked at Mary. "You should know. All that we're doing is just a show. It's not just Satan, who likes to please humans, it's all of us, who do."  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Elisha, how is your roommate, Harry?" Christian asked as Elisha shrugged.  
"He has been silent. But, I think after today's show, we can expect something from the Angels. You have been using their images." Christian nodded in agreement.  
"Well, should you need any of us, you know that we'll show up and support you."  
"I know. The same for you guys. If you need me, I'll show up and support you as well. This is our family, and no one messes with it." He closed his eyes and was in Harvard.

As expected, Harry slammed Elisha into a wall, when he arrived back on campus. "How dare your father deceived the nation in thinking that he was Gabriel. You guys should know better than to use the Angels for your purposes!" Elisha studied him.  
"In the good book, does it not say, 'Even the elect will be deceived'? How did you think that was going to play out? Are you really that surprised?"  
"Your family can do what they want, but they will not use any likeliness of any Angels to do it." His arm was still under Elisha's throat.  
"You claim to be on the Angel's side, I respect that, however, do you really think this is a godly thing to do? Threaten a harmless boy and attempt to choke him?" Harry released him.  
"I want your word that you and your family will do what I've said."  
"Now, Harry, you know that I can't promise that." He laid on the bed. "My family are the main characters in the end of days. If your Angels shall win the war, then, your Angels can rule. Until then, back off!"  
"Remember, my brothers had threw Satan out of Heaven, once. They can do it again." Elisha nodded.  
"If your beef is with Satan, then take it out on him and not on his son."  
"If any of your family including you, shall do something like this again, it won't be pleasant for any of you." He stood up and put his hands into his pockets.  
"Are these your orders or are these orders from God, himself?" Harry sighed.  
"Consider it your first and last warning. Each of us have a role to play now that the end of times are among us. You and your family play your roles and we'll play ours."  
"Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." Harry shook his head.  
"You started it, when you decided to play Gabriel."  
"Oh, but it's okay, when humans do it? God did nothing, when humans has been playing Angels in movies and tv shows. God did nothing to stop them, so why do you dare to pick on my family?" Suddenly, the hellhounds showed up.  
"They're not supposed to be in this room."  
"I dare you to make them move." Harry sighed and shook his head.  
"Remember, you can't hurt me any more than I can hurt you."  
"No, but remember, this isn't God's world anymore. It's ours."

Mary looked at Christian as they were in their bedroom. "Can you tell me, what it looked like?" He looked at her as he began to take off his shoes.  
"What did, what look like?" He started to unbutton his shirt.  
"The tree of good and evil." He smiled, stood up to remove his shirt and began to unzip his pants as she laid on the bed to watch him.  
"The tree of good and evil, didn't look like any tree you see today. There is no tree on Earth to compare. It was unique. You remember the movie, 'Twilight'?" She nodded. "Remember the part when Edward shows what happens to him, when he was in the light? His skin glowed like diamonds?" She nodded again. "Where do you think that movie got the idea from?" She looked at him puzzled. "I've told the people what the fruits on the tree of good and evil looked like."  
"What fruit, did Eve really eat? The world says an apple, what do you say?" He smiled as he laid on the bed next to her.  
"I think that the humans got it right. The fruit that Eve ate is not the big picture. The big picture was that she obeyed _me._ She opened the door and let me and the demons in." He began to trace her body as she watched him.  
"So, you don't want to tell me?" He got on top of her and sighed.  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Well, just think you're Satan and you have all these secrets that no one in the world does. You have this knowledge that no one in the world does. Can you blame me for wanting that knowledge?" She traced his back with her left finger.  
"So, instead of asking me about sexual knowledge and feeding it to you, you want Bible knowledge now?" He kissed her neck.  
"You're right, I don't want to be like Delilah and treat you like Samson, so I'll stop with the questions." He nodded and they began to kiss.  
"I think you're right as well." She looked at him puzzled. "You have made me, and this family look good by keeping your cool with Claire, so I'll let you have a reward."  
"What's that?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Satan, where are we?" She looked around and saw that they were in a beautiful garden. He leaned against the tree.  
"Where do you think?" He asked and she looked at him.  
"In a garden." He nodded.  
"What garden?" She looked around and saw all the trees were normal except for the one that he was leaning against. It was glowing like diamonds. It had fruit that she had never seen before.  
"Are you telling me that we had transported to the Garden of Eden?" He nodded.  
"How did you figure that out?"  
"Every tree in this garden looks the same, except for the one that you're leaning on." He nodded impressed.  
"You wanted to see the tree of good and evil and what fruit Eve tempted her husband with. Since, you're so into pornography, I have decided to use this opportunity for one of our films. You'll be playing Eve, while I'll be playing Satan." She smiled.  
"And who will play my husband?" He pointed to someone behind her.  
"I have decided to let Cam Mitchell play your husband in this one." Cam came near her.  
"Eve, what are you doing close to this tree? You know the Lord has told us that we are not to eat from the tree of good and evil." She nodded as she looked at the fruit.  
"I just wanted to see it up close, husband. It looks good." He sighed and took her hand. Satan watched as they made love.  
"You claim to want me, but yet, you don't mind to do it with Cam?" She looked at him.  
"Jealous, my dear husband? Where is your tolerance like mine?" He shook his head.  
"If I was jealous of you and Cam, I would have killed Eve's husband instead of allowing him to live, now, wouldn't I?" He asked as he stood behind Cam. She swallowed.  
"But, you didn't, because you knew that I would have been pissed with you and you didn't want that." He shook his head.  
"When did you get so cocky?" She looked down.  
"Since I became yours. Just think, all those men that I had sex with and gave blowjobs to, was to get me ready for you." He smiled as she began to suck Cam's dick.  
"But, there's one confession that I haven't told you yet." Satan told her as he sat in front of her and she looked at him puzzled.  
"That is?" He looked down and smiled.  
"Every man that you have gave a blowjob to and/or fucked, it was always me. I couldn't stand to see you with anyone else. So, I decided to become all those different men."  
"Only the men? Not the girls that I had sex with in my youth like April and Michelle?" He nodded.  
"Definitely Michelle. How do you think she knew at that age how to 'fuck'? How do you think she knew how to make out in the bathrooms? Did you really think she was a real young girl? I liked it, how I convinced you to watch porn and learn how to masturbate." He got behind her.  
"Hey, who said that you can fuck me?" He laughed.  
"I've been fucking you, since you were 12 and you think now is going to stop me?" He shook his head. "I'll always be the one you want and the one you'll love." He began to pound her, and she shook her head. Cam couldn't see Satan and didn't care because Mary was making him feel so good.  
"Eve, how did you learn how to give good head?" Cam asked her.  
"If I'm doing it wrong, can you show me how to do it right?" Satan smacked her ass as she looked at Cam.  
"No, you're doing good on your own. Keep doing it." She smiled and continued to suck him until she swallowed.  
"You didn't have to swallow."  
"I was curious. Can you blame me?" She wiped the cum off her face and he shook his head.

"Can I eat you out?" Cam asked. She nodded and looked at Satan.  
"You out!" Satan sighed and shook his head.  
"You know that I could eat you better than he can. See my long tongue?" He stuck it out and she frowned at him.  
"I suppose you would have been in Cam too?" He smiled and then, transformed into Cam.  
"Of course, when you gave him that blowjob at the party, I _was_ him." She stared at him in shock.  
"No!" He smiled and nodded.  
"You really think I would allow you to escape from me?" He shook his head. "You must be that foolish." He continued to eat her out.  
"Then, why the fuck, did you punish me for?" He looked at her.  
"Because, even though I was him, he was who you were thinking of and wanting and not me." She laid down again.  
"Tell me, how many times have you had it this bad for a woman?" He laughed.  
"Just because I'm popular and famous, doesn't mean I do it to every woman I meet." She frowned.  
"You want me smarter, treat me like I'm smart enough not to fall for that. Seriously, how many times?" He frowned.  
"Honestly, too many to count. But, they all lead me to know how to please you and know you so well, I don't need God to figure you out. Now relax. People want sex and not talk." She nodded and began to relax.  
"Why can't you, at least, act like my forbidden fruit?" He looked at her.  
"You want me to act that out?" She nodded and he stood up. "Very well."

Colleen was puzzled, when she found herself in a white room. She saw that God was in front of her. "I've told you in James 4:7 to resist the devil. Why didn't you listen to me?"  
"How could you say this to me? Your word wrote about how Lot had sex with his 2 daughters, how humans wanted to have sex with Angels and homosexuality. I've witnessed that Satan tempted us to have sex with other humans, but as far as I was aware of, it was never mentioned _anywhere_ that Satan would want to fuck with a human. It was never mentioned _anywhere_ that Satan would want a relationship or even fall in love with a human. So, how was I supposed to know that this was, in fact, possible?"  
"Why did you think that I wanted you to wait until marriage to have sex?"  
"Yes, but at the end, Satan still married me."  
"You're right. Since, I'm willing to forgive you for doing these things, I'm going to offer you a second chance. How can I give you a life that would help you to have resist Satan?"  
"Simple. _You_ give me all that he did. You heal my body, make it look attractive and get me a wonderful husband and children. Since he has claimed that he was in every man and woman that I have been with since my youth, tell me, how will I know, it's really Satan and not a human?"  
"Since you're a woman that Satan can't let go of and wants more than any human in the world, I'll let you cheat." He came to her. "Close your eyes." She did so and He put His thumbs on them. He began to speak in a different language. He removed His thumbs and stepped back. "Now open them." She opened them. "Now, I've gave you the vision to see pass the human body. You'll have the power to see their souls. If Satan is in any human, you will notice that it's him. When he approaches you, and he will, resist him."  
"Will I take with me the knowledge that I have now?" God nodded.  
"I will allow you to do so. Here's how it will go. You go ahead and finish up your 'sex session' with Satan, so he doesn't get suspicious. Tomorrow morning, he will find you gone."  
"Will you tell him, what happened?" He looked down.  
"He will know. But, I won't tell him where you are or that you have the eye vision to be able to see pass the human body. For all mankind, resist him."  
"But, you know at the end of times, it will still happen." He nodded.  
"Right, but the only difference is, _you_ won't have to be involved. Just Satan and his son will be, and the world will never know that there was a Whore of Babylon literally. So, when he tempts you, ask yourself one question. Do you want to be involved in this or not?"  
"Can't you give him to someone else?" He smiled.  
"Jesus tried, but he refused. So, we're going to do it this way." She nodded. "Are you on board with this?"  
"I just hope that I'll be strong enough to resist him."  
"Me too, that's why I'm going to do my part and hopefully you'll do yours. Now, remember play along with Satan, just until tomorrow morning. When you wake up, don't be alarmed, when things are different." She nodded as He came close to her and put His fingers to her temple. "Now go."

"How would you have punished me?" Colleen asked and Satan shook his head.  
"You don't want me to go there."  
"I'm the Whore of Babylon now, I think I can handle you." He nodded and closed his eyes.

They were now in Hell. She was bound with blue ropes and blindfolded. "You want to be punished, interesting. Well, it's my job as your husband to please you any way that I can. If this is what you want, this is what you'll get." He got on top of her and grabbed her throat. He began to pound her as demons began to gather around her and began to take a piece of her to please. One for each of her breasts and one for her lips. Two demons went under the bed. One to pound her ass and the other to pound her pussy from behind. It went on until all the parties were satisfied. Mary woke up in bed, untied and was breathing heavy. "What the hell was that?" Satan laughed.  
"You've asked me to punish you and that I had. Did you enjoy it?" She nodded as she continued to get her breath back to normal. Satan got on the bed with her. "You need to be careful, what you ask for. I take your words literally because my only goal is to please you in any way that I can." He kissed her cheek and she looked at him.  
"I can see why many women wanted you." He smiled.  
"Yes, so many had and yet, none of them were you."  
"You're better than me."  
"Oh, why?"  
"Because you wanted me, I wouldn't." He turned her to look at him.  
"No one talks that way about my wife, especially, not you. Do you understand me?" She was shocked by his response. "I asked, do you understand me?" He said with threatening eyes and a serious voice. She swallowed.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Good. If I ever catch you talking like that again, it won't be pleasant for you. Now, you rest. I'm going to Hell to resume Hell business." He got up and left the room

The next morning, Satan got into the bedroom and was puzzled, when he couldn't find Mary. He went downstairs to his bodyguards. "Have you seen Madam Mary this morning?" The demons looked at each other and shook their heads. He tried texting her cellphone and got a text message asking who it was. When he called, it was not her voice on the other end. Where was she? He went to his DNA lab and found no match. He went to his cellphone and dialed Elisha's number. "We have a problem."  
"Already?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"Madam Mary is missing, and I can't find her."  
"I'm on my way." He sighed, went to the bathroom and closed his eyes.

"Did you check the DNA lab?" He nodded and Elisha sighed.  
"What are we going to do?" Satan looked up and knew what he had to do.  
"I'm going to have to go and see him."  
"I'm coming with you." They went into the elevator and Satan pushed the up button.

They arrived to Heaven and approached God and Jesus' thrones. "Satan, what do we owe for this visit?"  
"Where is she?" God and Christ exchanged looks.  
"Where is who?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. Where is Madam Mary?"  
"Who is that?" He crossed his arms.  
"Fine, where is Kayla?" God nodded and came down from His throne.  
"I realized that I wasn't being fair to her. I did warn my children to resist you, however, I never gave any specifics to what to resist you for. So, I've send her back in time in hopes that this time, she'll resist you." Satan nodded.  
"She fall for me once; she'll do so again."  
"If you're so confident, let me share this with you. I gave her all that you would have." He stared at God with wide eyes. "That's right, I healed her body and made it beautiful." He sat back on His throne.  
"I don't suppose that you will tell me what year it is or how old she is now?"  
"All I did, Lucifer was turn back time. As smart as you claim you are, you can figure it out. Oh, and since Kayla no longer belongs to you, you don't need Elisha right now." He snapped his fingers and Elisha was gone.  
"You can't do this."  
"I just did."  
"I will get you for this."  
"I'm sure you will. Remember Lucifer, I didn't make _any_ of my children for you. They were all supposed to be mine."  
"We'll see about that." Satan left.

"Are you really worried?" Jesus asked and God looked at Him.  
"We'll find out, if this works, soon enough." They continued to watch Earth.


	18. Its a Horrible Life

Chapter 16

It's a Horrible Life

Christian had been in this room, so many times that he could know where every single book was. It was his study that had every book that was written from humans about him and his son. He looked at the fireplace that was filling the room with its warmth. He took off his business jacket and put it on a chair. He undid some buttons and began to search for the 2 books. He picked them up and put them on the table. The first book was the very original Bible that had ever been written _before_ it was translated in thousands of different languages. The second book was the original Bible _before_ the book of Revelation was written. There was a reason that he had wanted to read it again. Now that he was married to the Whore of Babylon, he wanted a fresh reminder. Not finding the answer that he was looking for, he knew that, he had to take desperate measures.

He closed his eyes and travelled back to when John was working on the final chapter, when an Angel showed up. "What are you doing here?" Christian looked up at him.  
"Sajaiael, I wanted to see, was it originally planned for the book of Revelation to include the Whore of Babylon or not?"  
"What makes you ask this question now?"  
"I'm like many humans, I get curious."  
"Would it have made a difference, if she was written in it or not?"  
"If you don't want to tell me, then, don't. I'll just wait for him to write it." Sajaiael sighed and took a seat at a chair.  
"You want a drink?" He held up a cup for Christian to take.  
"What is it? Water?" Sajaiael shook his head.  
"No, we know that you don't drink that stuff. You were never thrilled with it. It's beer." Christian nodded impressed.  
"Never thought I would live to see an Angel having a taste for this stuff."  
"Call it a special occasion. How's married life anyway?"  
"Interesting. So, is playing a father."  
"I would have never pictured you a family man."  
"Same."  
"However, we knew that you would fall for her." Christian looked up at him.  
"You did?" Sajaiael nodded.  
"We saw that your love for her was so strong that you forced us to make a choice."  
"Oh?" He nodded again.  
"We had a choice to either ignore the fact that you would take her as your bride and as the mother of your 'children' or justified it. We saw both paths and guess which one, we took?"  
"So, the Whore of Babylon was not going to be written down, had I not fall for her?" Sajaiael stood up and put his hands on the top of a wooden chair.  
"You have been around longer than any human on the Earth had. You've seen thousands and thousands of different women. Never have we thought that we would see you act like this, so fixed on one woman that you don't want any other human." Christian looked down at the cup that was in his hands.

"Since it's just us, I'll confess this. I didn't think that, I was going to fall for her this hard either. I thought what every human had thought. While she was deaf and had cerebral palsy, I thought of her as a perfect prey. Just have her eat out of my hands by showing her affection and then, after the rapture, let her go. I was planning to. I had it in my head. But, then, she proved to be everything that I never thought that she would be." Sajaiael shook his head.  
"You didn't see how strong she was before? When your son tortured her, she endured it, even facing the tears. Did that not give you a preview?" Christian nodded as he remembered back.  
"I should have saw it then. But, at that time, I was only worried about, if you would have intervene and what would happen, if you do."  
"You were never a good liar. You couldn't stand watching your son hurt her, when all you wanted to do was save her." Christian looked at him.  
"You still know me, after all, these years?" He laughed as Christian took a sip.  
"How could we not? You think that our only job is to focus on the humans? No, we keep tabs on you too, ever since you've left God and Christ's presence."  
"Why did you decide to justify me taking Colleen as my wife?" Sajaiael frowned.  
"You know that she's actually smarter than you give her credit for." He looked at him puzzled. "She told you that you were being evil for falling in love. She was right. You weren't supposed to go there, yet you did."  
"Then, why didn't you stop me?" He looked down and looked up at Christian.  
"How? God and His son has already told us that this world will be yours, after He comes to collect all of His children. But, we did try to warn her not to be with you. But, you being who you are, we should have knew that, it would be impossible for her to resist you." He looked up at the Angel.  
"What exactly, do you mean by me being me?" He frowned.  
"Come on, you're good at talking, it's the one thing that you've been good for, since the dawn of time. Colleen, a weakness for words, she would have fall for you either way." He smiled at that and sat back into the chair.  
"Maybe, I've made her a weakness for words, so that she would." The Angel shook his head.  
"Still cocky, I see. Rather you or God created her a weakness for words, it doesn't change the fact that, she fell for you and now she doesn't want anyone else either. However, she's still part human and wants a human relationship."  
"Are you here to tell me to give up being Satan and become a human for her?" He laughed.  
"No. Your role is clear. You're staying Satan and she's staying your bride. It's a shame that, we had to give her the role of Whore of Babylon, but it was the only way to allow you to be with her."  
"Why would God 'allow' me?" Sajaiael shrugged.  
"I guess, He wanted you to understand love like we all do. But, Lucifer, none of us thought that, you would ever know or understand."  
"By us, you mean?"  
"The other Angels, obviously. And we would have never thought that, it would be Colleen Passion as the one to do it."  
"Makes 2 of us." He looked up at the Angel. "Do you want me to get rid of her?" He shook his head.  
"Jesus showed up to try to get you to get rid of her before it became too late for either one of you. But, you refused. What makes me think that, you would be capable of doing so now?"  
"I only rejected Christ's offer because he rejected mine."  
"You knew what He had preached. His kingdom is not on Earth, but in Heaven. How was He ever going to work with you, when this is not His home? You made this place your home, even though, you weren't supposed to do that either."  
"Then, why didn't God punish me for being so rebellious or stop me?"  
"He still loves you Lucifer and He's still hoping that, you would come home." He laughed.  
"How can I go home now? I have a wife and 'children'." Sajaiael nodded in sympathy.  
"Then, why did you take on the roles?"

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time and stop myself from loving and wanting Colleen?"  
"You know what, that's a good idea." Christian looked up at him puzzled. "I'll do you this kindness, as my former brother. I'll have you go back in time, when you first saw Colleen. You will have all the memories you do now about the two of you. If you can resist her and not take her as a bride and the mother of your 3 'children,' we'll make the world only think and believe that, the Whore of Babylon means Rome. No one else, would ever interpret it differently."  
"You would do that for me?" He asked as he stood up and the Angel nodded.  
"But, you would have to do so, with all the memories you have of the two of you. Resist her and maybe you'll have a chance to come home again. You know that, this won't hurt you." Sajaiael put his 2 fingers on Christian's head and closed his eyes.

Christian was transported back into the time Kayla was a 6-year old child. He watched as she joined her uncle in going to her friend April's house. He was tempted to enter April to fuck Kayla like he had originally done; but decided against it. As a result, April and Kayla did nothing, but play. At that, he decided to leave her alone. He went and tried watching other humans, but his thoughts were on Kayla. He closed his eyes and saw the two of them dancing at the physical realm wedding and watched her smile up at him. He could see that her eyes were so full of love and gratitude that he had kissed her. It made him feel sad to know that, it wasn't going to happen.

He had to distract himself, so he went to Tim Berners and Robert Cailliau to help them get started on forming the world wide web. At first, it helped him to keep his mind off of Colleen, but he was starting to miss her, so he went to what she was up to. She was having a hard time breathing as she woke up in the middle of the night and because she was alone, there was no one there to help her. Satan looked up and screamed, "What are you doing? Save her!" No Angel came and nothing was done. Her heart stopped and she closed her eyes for the final time. He looked down and went over to her body. He closed his eyes and couldn't believe that tears were falling out of his eyes. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this. It was supposed to be a human thing.

At the church, he knew what he had to do. Even though, no human could hear him or see him, he went up to the platform to the microphone. "My wife had wrote a song for me. I've never wrote a song for her. So, I've decided I would do so now." He looked up at the ceiling. "Kayla, sweetheart, if you're watching. I hope you like this song."

God Took My Love Away by Sherah Payton

It has been so long  
Since I last sat in a church  
But, I'm here to confess  
All of my hurt  
I'm hurting from my heart  
Since today, God took my love away

Now, I don't know what to do  
Cause I'm lost without you  
You've been everything to me  
The morning and the night  
The rain and the shine  
Can anyone tell me  
The cure  
For a broken heart  
Cause today, God took my love away

I never thought that I would get up and sing  
But, how could I not  
When He was the one that made me  
Fall in love?  
Now, he's left me with a broken heart  
Cause today, God took my love away

(guitar music)

It has been so long  
Since I last sat in a church  
But, I'm here to confess  
All of my hurt  
I'm hurting from my heart  
Since today, God took my love away

I've been doing what I have seen others do  
But nothing makes me feel better  
Nothing can replace  
What she's given me from the start  
And that was nothing  
But love

Tell me what to do  
Tell me what to say  
How can I make all this pain  
Go away?  
Cause today, God took my love away

I never thought that I would get up and sing  
But, how could I not  
When He was the one that made me  
Fall in love?  
Now, he's left me with a broken heart  
Cause today, God took my love away

I never thought that I would get up and sing  
But, how could I not  
When He was the one that made me  
Fall in love?  
Now, he's left me with a broken heart  
Cause today, God took my love away

Cause today….

He showed up to the funeral and placed blue roses at her grave. He couldn't help; but roll his eyes as the priest talked about Heaven. She should be in Hell with him. Now, he knew that he was never going to see her again. He swallowed and looked up at the sky. The clouds began to form. Rain and lightning hit the Earth and the thunder roared.  
"Lucifer! What has gotten into you?" He turned to see an Angel.  
"Come on, don't pretend that you have forgotten that in another reality, Kayla and I have gotten married, had 'children' and she had become the Great Whore of Babylon as a result?" The Angel bust out laughing.  
"You and Kayla? You with a deaf and cerebral palsy woman?" He laughed until tears ran down his face. "Lucifer; lay off the drugs and booze. You know that the Whore of Babylon refers to as Rome and not an actual woman." The Angel rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"She's in Heaven, isn't she?"  
"What do you think? God created her for Him and not for you. No human God makes is for you. It's has been this way, since He made Adam and Eve, nothing has been changed." The Angel left and what he said caused anger in Satan that he closed his eyes and a tornado was formed in Houston, Texas.

He went to his bedroom in Hell. He turned on the radio to listen to music and found the song began to play, "Down In a Hole" by Alice in Chains. "Demons, I want booze and drugs and I want them now!" He ordered and the demons brought them to him. Days turned to months as he stayed in his room only drinking and using drugs. It caused every demon and Cain to become worried about him. Baphomet went to see him. "Satan, why are you acting like this? What has gotten into you?" He looked at him and it took him a while to remember that it was his son.  
"Son, do me a favor." He nodded puzzled. "Don't ever fall in love. Ever." He threw up from drinking too much. Baphomet was puzzled, what did Satan mean by that? He decided to ask the demons, perhaps, they knew him better than he did.

"I can't remember a time; my dad has ever fallen in love. Does he mean Eve?" The demons shrugged. He went to see God and Jesus at their thrones.  
"Cain, we're surprised to see you here before us. I'm guessing it's important?" He nodded.  
"Can you allow my dad to see Eve? He misses her." God and Jesus exchanged looks.  
"It's not Eve that your father misses." He looked at them puzzled. "But, it's another one."  
"Who?"  
"It's Satan's choice. If he wants to come home, he has to let her go."  
"Do you even care that he's in Hell, drinking and using drugs? He thinks that those are the answers!"  
"Your father has been through a lot. He can handle this."  
"And if, he can't?"  
"Then, he knows what to do." Cain shook his head.  
"If he doesn't stop, it's on both of you!" He left their presence and returned to Hell in anger.

He had a plan. "I want a demon that's willing to volunteer to play a role for me." He told them as they looked at each other and then, at him.  
"Anything for the son of Satan." A demon said as he stepped in front of Cain.  
"I want one of you to go to my father and disguise yourself as Eve, see if, that will help." The demon closed his eyes and transformed into Eve and went to Satan.  
"My Lord, cheer up, for I am here!" She came to him and he looked at her.  
"Eve, what are you doing here?"  
"The Lord of Heaven has seen that you're deeply upset and has sent me to cheer you up!" He pushed Eve off of him.  
"If the Lord has truly sent you, he wouldn't because he would have knew, it's not Eve I miss, but Kayla. She was the one that had my heart and she still does!"  
"Kayla, who, my Lord?"  
"Kayla Passion, who else? She was the one." He began to drink again.  
"I'll go and get her for you, my lord." Satan shook his head.  
"You can't. She's already dead and in Heaven." Eve closed her eyes and sighed.  
"My lord, let me transform into Kayla and you can do whatever it is you want with me." Satan looked at her.  
"We can try. Let me get a picture of her." He stood up, walked to his cellphone and was surprised to see that there were pictures of him and her on it, when they were married. He saw that there was a beer bottle close by, picked it up and threw it against the wall. "I'm getting harder drugs!" He left his bedroom as Eve went to the cellphone.

She was shocked and puzzled, when she saw that, it was not Satan, but a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a beautiful woman sitting on his lap. They were both dressed in wedding clothes. She had no idea, who this man was and who this woman was. She took the cellphone and sat on the bed. She went through his text messages and found many from a person labeled, 'Wife.'

_I'm so glad that you know how to make me, and the family look good. I'll be making it up to you tonight.  
__While I was patient with your affair with Claire, don't think that I'll be so patient next time.  
__I give you my word, there will be NO next time.  
__Just pick better women, huh? We don't need to go through this shit again.  
__There will be NO next time. What do I have to do to prove it to you?  
__If you dare to cheat on me again, I want you to stop me from being the Whore of Babylon and give me my soul back. Then, give the role and the title to the one that you've cheated on.  
__What will you do with your soul, if I give it to you back? Go back to God?  
Of course, you have already gave me, my dream and my fantasy. I'm satisfied  
__What if, I could give you more?  
__Won't be worth it, if you cheat on me.  
__Why don't you think of new dreams and fantasies, I'm going to do something. I'll be upstairs, after I finish. Then, we can work on our pornography.  
__Don't take too long, we need you.  
__Not as much as he does. I won't take too long. See you soon.  
__You better or I'll start without you. _Eve put down the phone and was puzzled.

Satan came back with heavier drugs and more booze. He sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, I admire humans now."  
"Oh, why?"  
"They can use drugs and drink and it would affect them and their bodies. But, it does nothing for me. None of them do."  
"Then, why keep using and drinking?"  
"I'm hoping to feel anything than I do now." He began to get a drug ready as Eve looked at him.  
"How do you feel _now_?"  
"Horrible." He put the needle into his arm and closed his eyes. "You know, I used to laugh and mock at humans, when they fuck themselves up after a breakup, a divorce or even death. Now, I get it. It's no fun and it's a horrible life." Eve looked down.  
"You had a wife?" Satan nodded and laid back on the bed.  
"And 3 'children' that were really demons. One of them was Cain." He closed his eyes as Eve sighed. She closed her eyes and transformed into Kayla.  
"I can try to make you forget about her."  
"You can't, no one can. I cheated on her with Claire and all I could think about was her." Kayla sat on top of him.  
"How did you two do it?" Puzzled, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see the demon had transformed.  
"You think that looking like her, would help?" He touched her hair. "You can look like her, but you can't act like her. No one can." He shook his head and pushed her off.  
"Satan, there are plenty of women you can choose from. So, go and pick another woman to fall in love with. You'll see."

Just then, Hell began to shake. Satan knew what it meant, having to go through it once already. He sighed and came out of Hell. "Satan, rejoice! Your 1,000 years out of prison is completed. You may now go and take a human body."  
"May I take Kayla Passion's?" The Angel frowned.  
"No! You may not take any of the Lord's anointed as a human flesh. Instead, pick from one of your own followers." Satan sighed and went to the bones of Judas. He went to take Jason Larry's name and flew out to Los Angeles. This time, he had no excitement or curiously to what was going to happen. He tried having sex with Samantha Carter, but it proved to be too boring for him as well. He had to think, now that he couldn't choose Kayla Passion as a wife, who could he pick? He went into his computer lab and began to do a specific search for all the deaf and cerebral palsy women. He found one, named Lindsay and decided to go court her. He studied who her crush was and rolled his eyes, when he found it was John Crichton from Farscape. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he looked like him. He looked at his phone to see, where he could 'bump' into her and find that she was going out to eat at Chili's, so he decided to go there. People went up to him in surprise.  
"You're John Crichton from 'Farscape.'"  
"I promise all of you that once I have finished my dinner, I'll sign the autographs and take pictures. For now, I'm hungry." He saw Lindsay sitting all alone and smiled. He took a seat from across her. She looked up puzzled and was shocked to see him.  
"You're John Crichton from 'Farscape.'" She signed and voiced. John closed his eyes and tried to not become sad about missing Kayla.  
"Yes, I'm him. Do you mind, if I eat with you?" He signed and voiced back, surprising her even more.  
"No. You know sign language? That's so cool! How do you know?" He smiled.  
"Do you mind, if I order first? I'm hungry." She nodded in understanding. He gave his order to the waitress.  
"I know sign language because I used to know someone that was deaf."  
"Oh. Cool. So, what are you doing in this area?"  
"There's a comic con not too far from here and I thought, why not eat here?" She nodded understanding.  
"I loved, 'Farscape,' and when the part came to you dying, I lost it. I cried with Aeryn." He smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, a lot of fans confess that. I get it. How's the food?" She nodded and gave him a thumb's up. His food and drink arrived, and he dived in.  
"Why are you interested in sitting with me anyway?" He smiled.  
"Well, I don't like to see nice and pretty women sitting by themselves." She blushed.  
"So, you always sit with nice and pretty women?"  
"Yes, in real life, I'm a single man. I'm trying to find a girlfriend." She coughed and choked.  
"And you think that I could possibility play her?"  
"Well, why not?" She looked at him skeptical.  
"You know that I'm not just deaf, I also have cerebral palsy."  
"And?" He looked at her, as if, that meant nothing to him, and she looked at him surprised.  
"Most guys don't want to date a deaf and cerebral palsy person."  
"I'm not like the others. If I'm willing to give you a chance, would you not be willing to give me a chance?"  
"I guess so." After they ate, John looked at her.  
"I apologize, I promised these people that I would sign autographs and take selfie pictures with them. Would you be willing to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" She was surprised.  
"I guess. Do you need to know my number, so you can text me with the time and place." He smiled.  
"Sure." He reached into his leather pants and gave her a pen and paper. As he signed autographs and took pictures with the fans, she wrote down her number and he smiled. As she was getting up to leave, he took her hand and kissed it. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled.  
"You too."  
"Would you like a picture and an autograph as well?" She nodded and he gave them both to her. "I'll text you soon." She nodded and left.

He text her the next day and asked her to meet up with him for dinner again. She was surprised that he had kept his word and agreed. They went to a nice romantic restaurant. She smiled, when she saw him. "Have you ever ate at a place like this?" He signed and voice as she shook her head.  
"I don't have much money." She signed and voiced back. He frowned.  
"If I wanted you to pay half or even a little, I would not have chosen this place. I'll pay."  
"Are you sure?" He nodded and she shrugged.  
"Order whatever you would like." She looked at the menu. A waiter came to the table.  
"Can I take your order?" John smiled.  
"Can we have your best champagne?"  
"Surely, sir." He looked at her.  
"I hope you like champagne."  
"Trying to win me, I see." He smiled.  
"So, I need to get to know you better. What are you looking for in a man?" She looked down.  
"Right now, you're doing a fantastic job. You're cute, you know sign language and seem to be very nice and friendly." He smiled.  
"I hope that this doesn't seem too forward, but how soon to you is too soon to have sex?" She spit out the champagne, when she saw him sign that and swallowed.  
"I would never think that you would be interested in having sex with me. Is that all you want me for?" He shook his head.  
"No. If I did, I wouldn't have asked, how soon is it for you. I would wait as long as you're ready for it." She looked at him skeptical.  
"Even if, I ask for a year?" He looked down, when he remembered how Kayla used to challenge him as well.  
"Well, a year is too long for me, I mean, if I'm horrible in the sack, would you want to know sooner?" She nodded.  
"Well, if sex is what you're interested in, I can't have sex on the top."  
"That's fine. I'm more of a person that likes the top position anyway." She studied him.  
"You know, I think yesterday was too soon." The food arrived and he looked up at her.  
"Are you saying tonight, could be on the table?" She smiled and nodded. "Well, a man can't say no, if a woman says yes." They ate dinner. They had sex that night. All he could picture was Kayla. He tried to block her out of his mind; but was unsuccessful. Finally, he just closed his eyes as he entered Lindsay and pounded her.

A year into their relationship, John looked at her as they were on the couch one night watching a chick flick. "How do you feel about me?" He signed asking and she looked at him.  
"If I didn't like us dating, I would have left you a long time ago." She signed back and he smiled.  
"Then, I guess I can come clean with a confession?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"If you want to, I guess." He nodded and sighed.  
"I'm not, who you think that I am."  
"Oh?" He nodded. "Then, who are you?"  
"I want you to promise me that you won't scream." She looked at him confused.  
"What, are you going to confess that you're a rapist? A killer?" He smiled and stood up. He closed his eyes and was transformed into Satan. Her eyes were wide. "No way! You can't be Satan. We've had sex, we have been dating and you have been nothing, but nice and good to me!" He nodded.  
"The world has been telling lies about me. That I'm evil, I wanted you to see for yourself that I'm not." She sighed and shook her head.  
"Why have you been courting me?" He looked down.  
"I've been trying to find my bride. I need someone that would carry my son."  
"Your son as in…"  
"The Antichrist." She looked at him in surprise.  
"The Antichrist? You want me to carry him? I'm infertile."  
"I know, but I have the power to get you pregnant, if you want to be."  
"What will you do with me, after I've given you, your son?"  
"We can get married." She looked out the window.  
"I don't know how to raise the Antichrist."  
"No woman does, but I'll help you." She looked down.  
"What will I need to do?"  
"First, as a gift, I'll make you have no more cerebral palsy and deafness. Would you help interpret for me in speeches and such?"  
"You can do that?" He nodded. "I guess, I wouldn't mind." He came to her, closed his eyes and put his 2 fingers to her head.  
"Did it work?" She stared at him.  
"I actually heard you!" He smiled.  
"So, will you agree to be the mother of my son?"  
"Will you use your powers to keep me young and beautiful?"  
"If you wish."  
"Then, yes. I accept."

They were married a year later, and she gave birth to a son. After the birth of their son, Lindsay had a habit of leaving Satan with the boy, while she went out and cheated on him. He shook his head. The woman was all about power and not about love. One night, when she was getting ready for another date, Satan looked at her. "I've noticed that you rather be out there fucking than to stay home with me and the child." He crossed his arms and she looked at him through the mirror.  
"Well, I'm beautiful now. I can have any man that I want. The Bible says that you support sexual sins. So, why are you complaining that I'm out there fucking and dating? I thought that you would like this sort of thing." She continue to put on makeup. He nodded and sighed.  
"A boy needs his mother." She shook her head.  
"We both know that he's not a normal boy. He doesn't need a mother; he just needs you." He nodded.  
"Are you going to stop cheating on me?"  
"No. I know you're cheating on me as well. So, what's the difference?" He shook his head.  
"Since you brought up the Bible." Satan sat on the bed. "The Bible says that I can divorce a person, if they cheat on me continually. So, I guess, the only approach for me to do is to divorce you." She stopped putting on her makeup and looked angry into the mirror.  
"You won't divorce me. You've told me that image and reputation is everything to you. How would the world view you, if you divorce me?" He nodded.  
"You're right. Which is why, I'll have to release these pictures into the media as proof that you had." In his hands were pictures. She looked through them and saw that he wasn't lying.  
"You fucking divorce me, I'll tell everyone, who will listen that you're Satan and not this John Crichton person." He looked up at her angry.  
"Really? Going to threaten _me_?" He got up, took his right hand to her throat and picked her up. "I used to think men were overreacting, when they wanted to kill women like you. But, now? I get it. I don't need you." He choked her until she died, and he threw her on the floor. Hellhounds came into the room and Satan looked at them. "You can have her."

He began to hear crying from his son's room. He turned on the light to see him standing up in his crib. Satan sighed and picked him up. "Forgive me. I've picked the wrong woman as your mother. Are you hungry?" The baby nodded and Satan took him to the kitchen. As he held his son into his arms and fed him, Sajaiael showed up. "Have you seen enough yet?" Satan looked at him.  
"Since, I didn't have Kayla, I thought that it would mean that, I wouldn't have my son either." The Angel shook his head and sat in the other chair in the dining room.  
"No, you must have the Antichrist. That can't be changed, no matter, if you're married or not." He looked at his son, who had fall asleep in his arms.  
"What kind of father would I've been, if I didn't get him the best mother possible?" Sajaiael looked down.  
"I take it, you want to go back to Colleen?"  
"I have to. Not just for me, but for my son. I love her and he does as well. She was, what was best for both of us." The Angel nodded.  
"Very well." He stood up, put 2 fingers on Satan's head and they were transported back to Satan's study.  
"Now, you have the same knowledge that we had, had we ignored it, if you had not have took Colleen." Satan looked at him shocked.  
"You saw that before I had?" He nodded.  
"That's why we had to justify it. You forget Satan, not only, do you get to see some of the future, but the Lord does as well. Why do you keep thinking Colleen is not right for you? I don't understand."  
"Because, she was right. I don't fall in love." Sajaiael nodded in agreement.  
"There's one thing you should have knew about Earth." Satan looked at him puzzled. "Anything is possible. I guess, it includes you and your 'family.'" Just then, the kids ran into the study and hugged Satan.  
"Daddy, daddy!" He hugged them back and looked at the Angel.  
"She's worth it."  
"I would say so. Now, you know. Well, my job is done. Take care." He left.

Mary stood in the doorway and watched as Satan tickled them. She could hear them laughing, never would she have thought that he would have been a good father. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. She was puzzled to why he was doing so. He picked up his last daughter Kayla, went over to her and gave her a kiss. "You're right. This is not just _my_ family; this is yours too. So, let me do something to make it official." She looked at him puzzled. Hellhounds entered the room. He looked at them. "This is my wife, Mary. You are to protect her and obey her as well. She's part of the family. Treat her like she is." They looked at her and she was surprised. "To show your loyalty to me and my son, Elisha, go to her and lick her hand to let her know that you'll obey her, and listen to her." A hellhound came to her, sat and looked up at her, as if, to say, 'hold out your hand.' She sighed and did so. He licked it. The other hellhounds did the same. Satan came to her. "Satisfied? Everything I have and everything I own, it's yours. Now, we're equal partners, forever." He kissed her as she swallowed.

Heaven

"How could you have caused Satan to believe Lindsay was a real person? You could have been nicer and not have cheated on him." An Angel looked at Sajaiael.  
"Well, say what you want about Lucifer, he was our brother once, and he always will be." Sajaiael shook his head.  
"To think, he knows every Angel in this kingdom, but he couldn't even recognize you, Michael. Not even as the role of Lindsay." He smiled.  
"Hollywood wasn't lying, Angels can be good actors." The other Angel shook his head.  
"But, why did you want him to believe that Colleen was the right woman for him? You could have made him believe otherwise." He sighed as he looked down.  
"Colleen's good for him and the family." They turned to look at Earth. "Can you imagine, Sajaiael, what the story of Colleen and Satan would do?" He looked at Michael confused.  
"What can they do, if not evil?" Michael shook his head.  
"If Satan can find love, anyone can."  
"That's a good point. It's too bad that we'll have to destroy them all at the end."  
"That we do. But for now, let them enjoy their 'love story.'"  
"Just tell me one last thing, what made Satan finally embrace Colleen?" Michael smiled and looked at him.  
"It was Elisha. He had become a father; he was willing to put his child ahead of himself. To think God's plan to make Satan understand Him, it shows the length that God would go."  
"Do you think that he really does understand? The role of being a father, in love and in a relationship?" They began to walk back into the center of Heaven.  
"If he didn't before I took him on the trip, he does now. It's too bad that love won't change him from the end."  
"No, but like God said, because Eve opened the door to good and evil, it must be balanced at all times. Do you think that we should tell the humans? Or will they never know?" Michael looked at him puzzled.  
"Know what?"  
"Why Lucifer really rebelled against God." Michael smiled.  
"God is the one that makes the decisions. So, if He wants the world to know, they will."

"I'm Samantha Carter and today, we have a new music video that someone posing as Satan in church had made. The song is called, 'God Took My Love Away.' We have the exclusive music video clip."

Satan was dressed in a black business suit with a red shirt. He walked to the front of the congregation and up to the microphone. "They say that Satan doesn't know how to love and that he can't. I want this song to prove that he can. So, this song is for the only one who has my heart. She knows who she is." He nodded and the music began to play as he began to sing. Then, it showed him walking behind the coffin as it was being carried out. After the guitar solo, as he began to sing, the church windows glasses began to burst. The people were still looking sad and crying. As the music continued to play, he went to the coffin and opened it up. He shook his head. "You won't be in there alone. I'm going to be in there with you." He got in and closed the coffin. The music video ended.


	19. The Rapture

Edited 8/2020

(Author's note: Because some people aren't acting smart during this crisis, I feel the need to remind you. This is for entertainment purposes only and it is a work of fiction. Please show your intelligent by not leaving bad or negative comments. Fiction means not real. Entertainment purposes means not real. Thank you.)

The 16 chapters has led to this. You know their love story. Now, the time has come.

"Satan, should we be doing this?" Mary asked frightened.  
"Do you love me?"  
"You know that I do."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." He entered her.

"Satan, it has happened." A demon run to tell him.  
"What has?"  
"The Rapture." Witness as the rapture begins.  
Satan lifts his hands towards the ceiling. "At last, the world is finally ours." Are you ready? If not, get ready.

Chapter 17

The Rapture- come rapture, the Earth will be ours.

All the Angels stood before God and Christ in Heaven. "You remember, how I've trained you for the Rapture?" God asked and they nodded. "You've all been drilled for this, since Lucifer has been casted out of Heaven. This night, might not be a drill." The Angels exchanged looks. "My son might be pushing the alarm tonight. You need to be ready."  
"Lord, what has happened?" An Angel asked as He exchanged looks with Christ. He sighed and looked down.  
"Lucifer is going to be doing something that we hoped that he would never do."  
"That is?"  
"The demons has found a way for him to use his DNA to mingle with his wife's to make a human child." They were shocked.  
"God, you can't allow this to happen!" He frowned as He looked at the Angel.  
"Are you really surprised? Have you not remembered the verse? 'Inventing new ways of sinning.' Romans 1:30? You think that I was talking about the humans? No, I was speaking of the demons. They have already made a way for Satan to have sex with his wife in his true form and now they have invented a way for Satan to mingle his DNA with a human woman. I must follow the Bible."  
"Lord, what will happen, if the Devil does do this? I mean, no Angel has dared to mingle their DNA with a human." God nodded.  
"There's a reason that I've banned that practice. The humans think that Nephilim is using your DNA with theirs. They were misguided. All of the Nephilim were just people that I've already made in Heaven. The same for Hell, all the Soulmates were already demons from Hell. Let's just say, if Satan does this, it will not be good for mankind at all."  
"How could Colleen allow him to do this?"  
"The problem with humans is that if they can't see any bad consequences from a specific thing, they think that it's okay. When in reality, it's not."  
"Can't you warn him?" God shook His head.  
"While, the world thinks that he's an honest divine being, we all know that he's not. I must show that I am. If I don't allow the Rapture to happen, the world will view me as a liar."

Michael stepped forward. "Can_ I_ try to warn him?" He looked at the Angel.  
"Do you really think that he'll listen to you? Especially, when you have seen firsthand, how strong that his affections are for her? You think that you can convince him to not do it? That he would, somehow, listen to you?"  
"What if, I tell him that I was really Lindsay?" God sighed.  
"I understand that you're still considering him a brother and that you still have love for him. I'm afraid to tell you that his love for Colleen is stronger."  
"I just have to try. If I fail, at least, the humans will see that we've done all that we could and that the fault doesn't lie with us." God put His hands on his shoulders.  
"Very well. If you can successfully stop Lucifer from doing this evil thing, you would have saved all mankind. But, if you fail, this night the Rapture _will_ happen." He looked at all the Angels, who looked down. "You shouldn't be sad. You knew how Lucifer was, when he was in Heaven. I would say that he hasn't changed, except, Colleen _had_ changed him and not for the better either." He looked at Michael. "If you want to try, I suggest that you go now. He's about to swallow his blood and Colleen's. Once that happens, there's no way that I can stop what's happening. No one would be able to." Michael nodded and left Heaven.

"God, why have you never warned us about this?" He looked at the Angel who asked.  
"Because, I was hoping that I would be proven wrong. I was hoping that Satan would know better. I should have knew, he will never learn."  
"Will Michael be able to really stop it?" God sighed as He looked towards Earth.  
"He better or humans would wish that they were saved before it became too late." The Angels swallowed.

In Hell…

Demons, Elisha, Mary, and all the lost souls were looking at Satan. The whole kingdom of Hell was quiet. Not one of them seemed to be worried about what he was about to do, except for Mary. "Honey, are you sure about this?" Satan sighed and came to her.  
"When I thought that I've lost you, I vowed to myself that I would do anything to not lose you again. If what it takes for us to be a real family is to have your DNA and my DNA to merge. It's what it takes."  
"But, honey, the Angels? What if, they intervene?" He shook his head and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"I know, what I'm doing, okay? Have I ever_ intentionally_ put any of us in danger?" She shook her head. "Then, know I won't do it this time." He took her hand and brought her to the speaker stand, where he had made his own DNA from his dark blood and was mixing it with her blood in a petri dish. They watched as it came together. "We're watching our own child becoming created before I put it inside of you." He kissed her cheek and looked at her stomach. "I've never thought of being a father to a true human," he made her look at him, "Until I met you." They kissed.

The World…

"Look, the skies are opening up!" Someone pointed out and soon, everyone looked up at the sky. They saw 2 golden thrones that were empty. God, Jesus and Angels were all standing up. They seemed to be watching something. As people studied their features, it was their eyes that seemed to be the most frighten thing. The eyes were showing fear. When the world noticed that, it caused them also to become afraid. People looked at each other and began to run. Christians, who saw that Heaven has been opened up, got on their knees and began to pray. Some people who didn't believe that God and Jesus were real, got on their knees to accept Christ after seeing that they were, in fact, real. Some people were recording the event on their cellphones and the news was also reporting it happening live.

In Hell…

"Lucifer, before you do anything with this DNA." Michael said as he showed up and looked down at the petri dish. "Can we talk? I beg you." Satan sighed. "Just 5 minutes." He looked at Mary.  
"I won't be long." She nodded as he kissed her cheek and followed Michael into a room.

"Okay, 5 minutes and it better be good."  
"I'm willing to confess to you something that I've done."  
"Last time I checked; I wasn't a priest." Michael frowned.  
"I was the one that played Lindsay in the alternative reality." The Devil stared at him.  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Michael shook his head. "How could you fucking do that?" The Angel sighed.  
"I was hoping that, if you would see how Colleen is the right woman for you, she would change you for the better."  
"You allowed me to fuck you? I didn't think Angels were that sick."  
"I apologize. I went too far, forgive me."  
"Why are you confessing this to me now?"  
"Lucifer, you can't carry out the plan that you are." Satan looked at him surprised and crossed his arms.  
"How did you even know about it anyway?" The Angel looked down.  
"God told us. If you do this, it won't be good for mankind."  
"Now, I know, you guys, think that God is honest and all that, but he can be a liar, sometimes, too. I mean, he tells humans that Jesus is coming back someday and that someday has been over 2,000 years. You would believe him, when something like this has never happened?" The Angel nodded.  
"I can see your point, but Lucifer, He is threatening to push the 'Rapture' button, if this goes down." The Devil stared at him.  
"Are you kidding me right now?" He shook his head. "Well, I still don't see the reason to worry. God had allowed Colleen to give birth to the Antichrist and to my 2 other 'children.' How is this worse?"  
"This is worse because this is _your_ DNA we're talking about. Can you imagine, if it got out? What if, humans wanted a child with you? Then, what?" He shook his head.  
"I'm not selling my DNA to anyone, but Colleen. You might have played the role of Lindsay, but it doesn't change the fact that Colleen is right for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, your 5 minutes are up."

He walked back into the room as the Angel followed. "Now, where were we?" Satan said as he came to the speaker stand.  
"Colleen; talk to him. Tell him not to do this." Michael told her and she looked at him puzzled. Satan shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Michael, what are you talking about?" The Angel sighed.  
"Look, this has never been done before. You don't know what having Satan's DNA in you will do. You don't know what kind of children you will have. He won't listen to me, but he'll listen to you. Tell him, not to do it."  
"Satan, maybe, we should listen to him. Maybe, he's right. Maybe, there's a reason that God has never allowed you to do this before." Mary's voice sounded fearful and he looked at her.  
"Why are you fearful? Why should any of us be afraid? Just think, we can be a real family. Our children will be really_ ours._ No more demons. Don't you want that?" He looked at her lips. She looked at Michael, who shook his head. "Don't look at him, look at me!" She looked at him. "You know that I would protect you from anything and anyone. Do you love me?"  
"You know that I do."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." Satan took the petri dish and swallowed it. Michael's eyes were huge, when he saw that.  
"Lucifer; think about what you're doing! Not even any of the Angels went there."  
"Too late, I've already went there. Demons, put Mary into our room. Get her ready for me." The demons grabbed her, and she watched as the door closed.

"You either get on board with this; or get the fuck out."  
"We're brothers, you would do this to one of your own?"  
"We _were_ brothers. You claim to love me and consider me your brother, but yet you don't support what I'm about to do?" Satan began to walk towards the door.  
"You do this, and anything that happens afterwards, it's on you."  
"Duly noted. Have a good day." He opened the door and walked out.

In the World…

They watched as Jesus looked at God and walked to a button that was on a speaker stand. Everyone in the world was puzzled to what Jesus was about to push.

In Hell…

"Now, where were we?" Satan smiled as he began to undress.  
"I thought your DNA was in Eve?" He got on top of her.  
"No, the Angel was right, Cain was from Hell, already. He was a demon from the beginning." He began to kiss her.  
"Maybe, we should listen to them."  
"No, I'm your husband, listen to me. Focus on my voice. My lips." He looked at her. "Are you ready?" She swallowed.  
"Whatever happens, we'll go through this together?" He nodded as she nodded back. He entered his dick, watched her as she moaned and smiled.  
"At last, I've figured out a way to fuck you as Satan and enter my own DNA into you. Tonight, you'll be pregnant with our first real child. Are you happy about this?" She looked at him.  
"If this is what you really want." He nodded. "Then, as your wife, I'll support you." He smiled.  
"I was smart enough to choose you." He worked on her left breast and she closed her eyes. He licked her neck. He turned her over and began to do her doggy style. He smacked her ass. "Now, wife, I can't allow you to swallow my cum tonight. All of my cum must be in you, so we can get pregnant."  
"But, husband, it might not even happen on the first try." He smiled.  
"If it doesn't, we have all the time in the world to practice. You would like that, wouldn't you? Me fucking you all day and night until you get pregnant." He threw his head back and kept pounding her harder. Finally, he felt a release. "Unfortunately, this time, I'll have no idea, if you get pregnant or not. If it will be a boy or a girl." She looked at him from behind.  
"As long as it's ours, I don't care." He smiled.  
"Neither do I."

The world…

Jesus closed His eyes, looked down and pushed the button. A noise was heard all over the world that sounded like a trumpet. Angels all looked at Him. "Do it. Do it now!" His voice sounded like thunder. They began to collect the body of His chosen that were alive, the souls of His chosen in graves that were dead, the children and the babies.  
"No, please don't take my child!" A mother called out.  
"No, not my son!" A father called out.  
"Please, if you're taking my child, take me with him." Another mother said and one of the Angels looked at her.  
"No, you had all that time to become saved, you chose not to. Time's up, sorry." He left with the woman's baby as she sobbed.  
"Husband, where are you going?" A wife called out.  
"I've warned you to accept Christ, now, it's too late. I'm going with my Father."  
"Don't leave me here!" She wept as she watched her husband leave. There was weeping, screaming and sobbing heard all over the world as they watched people going up to Heaven.  
"Lord, we believe! Take us!" A man called out.  
"No, I've warned you. I've sent my children to warn you. Now, it's too late. Hurry, Angels, hurry!" God's voice was like lightning as Angels worked faster to get the job done. Planes were trying to get into Heaven, but Jesus blocked them with His power. "Are they all out?" The Angels nodded and He looked at the world. "Good luck." They were puzzled as they watched as He closed up the heavens. Then, the wailing, sobbing and crying resumed.

In Hell...

Satan and Mary were working on round 2, when the demons came in. "Satan, it has happened!" He looked at all of them.  
"Is this an emergency? I'm trying to get my wife pregnant and I'm pleasing both of us." He looked at her and smiled. They kissed.  
"Yes. It's an emergency." He looked at her as she shrugged. He looked at the demons.  
"Let me finish our round 2 and then, you can tell me." Mary traced his lips.  
"Tell me, my dear husband, how would it make you cum in me faster?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"You're not having my dick until you're pregnant. All the cum must be in there."  
"Let me see, what will please you." She put her fingers to his head and closed her eyes. She focused on his thoughts and then, put the scenario into his head. She kissed him as she did so. He went harder and deeper until he finally came.  
"Damn, using my own head to make me cum." He shook his head and kissed her.  
"Would you have wanted it any other way?" He shook his head again.  
"No." The demon cleared his throat.  
"Sorry, the mother of my children, the demons are not patient tonight. But, we will have round 3 soon." He touched her lips.  
"We better, you know my pussy loves your dick."  
"Oh, I know and so does your mouth." The demon cleared his throat again. Satan rolled his eyes, carefully removed his dick from her pussy and saw his cum was inside of her. "Look at that!" The demons were surprised to see that there was black cum that was sticking to her vagina and then, crawling inside. "Dear, my cum is in love with your pussy as well."  
"Well, considering you fuck me so much, it should know it by now." He smiled.  
"It wants to be in you. So, you rest, while I go take care of this 'emergency.' But, keep that pussy ready for me."  
"And if I don't?" He frowned.  
"You think that I still won't punish you?" She sat up.  
"But, darling, you already are, by not allowing my mouth to have your dick." He shook his head and pointed a finger at her.  
"Laid down." She sighed and watched as Satan got on his red velvet robe and black notched lapel.  
"You better not take too long." She said as she laid down with a finger in her mouth. He shook his head.  
"I won't."

He followed the demons into a room. "Alright, what's this 'emergency'?" The demons exchanged looks and one of them turned on the television. Satan was puzzled, until his eyes grew, when he saw that the television showed God and Jesus standing from their thrones. He swallowed, when he saw all of Heaven looking in fear. Then, listened as he heard a man being interviewed.  
"We saw that the skies were opened. God, Jesus and the Angels all had a look of fear in their eyes. We couldn't tell what they were looking at. Then, Jesus pushed a button and all the Angels began to collect souls. Once all the souls that were chosen left, God turned to us to say, 'Good luck.'" The reporter was back on.  
"All around the world has been telling the similar stories. Many souls and bodies has been missing. Apparently, the rapture has actually happened." Satan turned off the news and closed his eyes.

"Could any of you tell what they were looking at?" A demon sighed and looked down.  
"According to some eyewitnesses, they were all looking at this place." Satan lifts his hands towards the ceiling. "At last, the world is finally ours."

He took his throne and looked at Elisha. "Elisha, go and announce that you're god." He left the room.

Just then, Mary came in naked. "I'm tired of waiting for you." He held out his hand and she sat on his lap.  
"Wife, a very historic thing happened." She looked at him.  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"Apparently, putting my DNA in you, has caused the Rapture to occur." She stared at him and he nodded. She looked at all the demons in hopes that he was joking.  
"It's true. Madam Mary." A demon spoke up and turned on the news. Her eyes grew and then, she looked down.

"Then, I'm pregnant." They all turned to look at her.  
"Honey, how do you figure that?" She looked at him.  
"Why else would Heaven be closed up? They knew." She turned to sit on his lap facing him. "They knew that we would be with a child." He nodded and touched her belly.  
"How odd, I can't hear or see anything in your womb." He looked at her. "Should I be worried?" She smiled and touched his face.  
"You wanted us to have a real child. This is a real child. Not being able to hear or see anything until later." He shook his head. She turned around and sat on his lap as he held her. One arm around her breasts and another around her stomach.  
"I wonder what s/he would look like. Like you or like me?" He kissed her cheek and her throat.  
"Or both of us?" She asked as she looked at him and he smiled.  
"Or both of us." They kissed.

In the world...

The next day, people flocked to the Catholic church after what they have witnessed. The church was full of people and some were even outside to hear what Pope Christian would have to say. Pope Christian arrived with his family. He stood in front of the church with his son, Elisha. "My son has asked that he takes over this morning. I've agree to allow him, since he's young and knows how to reach the young people. The church is all yours, son." He patted his back and gave him a smile before sitting down. Outside, the church had 2 big television screens that were focused on him and the sound was loud enough for all to hear. News reporters were also showing inside of the church and outside. Mary came and stood beside Elisha on his left to interpret for him in sign language.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I know that you're in fear after what you've witnessed yesterday. To think that God only took half of us and left the rest to ourselves." He shook his head. "You would think that God loves all people and thinks of all of us as his children. Yesterday, he proved that was not the truth. He still prefers only certain people. I'm sure, some of you, that are left behind are members of the homosexuality community, the ones that made mistakes that they feel bad for and have been good people. Can you believe that God would do this?" The people looked down and shook their heads. "Now, you know his true colors. Now, you know without a doubt, where he stands and it's not with us! It's not with his own creations! My mother, Mary," He gestured towards her as she looked at him confused. "Has only lived by one philosophy and that is to accept and love all people. So, I think that we need to elect a god, who will do that. Love all of us and accept us all equality. No more labels that will divide us. It's time that we practice what we've preached, 'United we stand and division we fall.' We need to put that philosophy into use. If you elect me as your god, I promise to accept and love all of you. If you're still feeling any doubts about doing so, let me remind you of what we've seen and heard yesterday. God has shut up Heaven and that means that he will, no longer, be hearing and answering our prayers. He has shown that he, no longer, wants to be our god. I hope that countries all over the world will join me in getting rid of labels and anything that are being used to divide us. Again, my mother asked my father to make love and family mean something again. I agree with her. We need to make families and love mean something again. But, it's your responsibility and it's mine to do so. If you don't want to worship or praise me, then, don't. You will be showing the world that you are against us for simply wanting to love people and accept them for who they are. You will be showing the world that love and acceptance is evil. That you support to make us a divided nation. I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to do because I know that is not love and respect.

"With that out of the way, I want to focus on now. I'm aware that some of you are still carrying some misconceptions about me and my family. I want us to have a new beginning, now that we all know where God stands on things and how he really feels about us. In the honor of the new beginning, allow me to introduce myself and my family to you. Pops, will you join me and mother on stage?" He stood up and stood beside Elisha on his right. "We're the Sinner family. I'm the Antichrist, pops is Satan and mother is the Great Whore of Babylon." The crowd began to laugh.  
"Yeah and I'm an alien." Someone called out.  
"So, you don't believe us?" They laughed again and shook their heads.  
"If he's really Satan, why doesn't he have horns, a tail and a pitchfork?" Someone called out.  
"You want to see me in my true form?" The audience nodded and their facial expressions showed that they didn't believe him. "Very well." He turned to look at his wife and son. "Let's show the world our true form."

They closed their eyes and were transformed into their demonic selves. Some of them passed out and some of them just stared at them in shock. "Baphomet was never mentioned as the Antichrist!" Someone called out and Baphomet looked at him.  
"Why do you think he was associated with the Devil? Oh, since you want us to bring Hell to Earth today. Let me introduce you to some demons. Demons!" The bodyguards took the stage and closed their eyes. People watched as they were transformed into demons. More gasps from the crowd.  
"What sort of magic or trick is this?" Someone called out and Satan looked down and sighed.  
"Still don't believe us. Very well." He jumped down from the stage and had the crowd back off as he looked at the ground. He began to speak in Latin and the Earth began to shake. Everyone was curious to what they were about to see. It opened up and he looked at the people.  
"This is Hell." They peeked in.  
"If you're Satan, what's my name?" A man called out and he looked at him.  
"Your name is Mark and you're a police officer." He touched the man's collar to straighten it. "Would you like me to expose your sins to the world? Because I can. What the hell? Since today is our day, why not I tell the world of your sins!" He lifted up his hands to the air. "Mark, you once, sent an innocent teenager to jail because you wanted to become a police officer faster. You had planted the evidence and then, had him take the rap for it." Mark's eyes grew wide in knowing that he was telling the truth. Satan crossed his arms. "If that wasn't bad enough, on your nights off, you go out to pay prostitutes for sex. I could go on. I have all day." Mark shook his head. "Anyone else want me to call out their sins? I'll be more than happy to."

"If you're truly Satan, why don't you sing for us? The world today has the most horrible taste in music." He turned around to the man and smiled.  
"What song do you want?" He had to think and then, he smiled.  
"If you're truly, Satan, I dare you to go on that stage and sing different genre of music. From rap, rock, blues, etc." He put his hands on his hips and nodded.  
"Very well. I'll host a concert for all of you. Why not? Today's a special day and we should celebrate." He got on the stage. "My first song for rap, since I know it's a hard for most people to sing. 'I'll Be Missing You,' by Puff Daddy." He began to sing. His next song was, "You Don't Have to call," by Usher for hip hop. "God Bless the Child" by Billie Holiday for the blues.  
"Okay, make a good song for today!" A member of the audience yelled out. Satan sighed and looked down as he thought. He looked at Colleen, who was puzzled by his attention. He gave her a smile and nodded to the "Human Satan" band.

The Heart by Sherah Payton

Fire became the light  
When the sun refused to shine  
I felt so alone  
As the days grew long  
And time felt so slow

It was you that kept me going  
When time felt so slow  
It was you that kept me going  
When life lost its meaning

How did you ever get through this man?  
I would never understand  
How did you ever love me?  
I'll never be able to see  
I wasn't made to love  
Hatred was all that was in my heart

Fire became the light  
When the sun refused to shine  
I felt so alone  
As the days grew long  
And time felt so slow

Those days are so long ago  
Was it really me?  
My life?  
I don't remember anymore  
Because it was your love

I don't need fire anymore  
The only thing I need is your love  
I'll do what it takes to make sure that you'll stay  
Because with you, time doesn't feel so slow, life has a meaning and  
I'm not alone!

How did you ever get through this man?  
I would never understand  
How did you ever love me?  
I'll never be able to see  
I wasn't made to love  
Hatred was all that was in my heart

Hatred was all that was in my heart  
But you taught it how to love  
Hatred was all that was in my heart  
Now it's all gone  
Because you taught me how to love  
Yes, you taught this heart how to love  
How to love  
Love  
Love  
You taught this heart to love

"Satan, doesn't know how to love!" Someone called out and he frowned at him. He took Colleen's hand and held it to the audience.  
"If that was true, why am I married and why did I want us to be a family?" He put his arms around her stomach. She looked at him and smiled. They kissed.  
"Wait, Satan can't get women pregnant." He looked at the person who said this.  
"It was before the demons came up with a way. Now, I can and she is." She leaned against his chest and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"Do you love us the way you would love her?" A woman in the audience asked and he looked at her.  
"Everyone interprets love differently. I would love every soul, but as a father who loves his children." He looked at Colleen and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"How would you love us?" He looked at the woman and sat on the edge of the stage while kicking his feet.  
"How would you want me to? What do you want?"  
"World peace!" Someone called out and he nodded.  
"My son will be giving that to you soon."  
"Can we have wealth and fame like you?" He looked down and smiled.  
"You won't need to have wealth and fame to have the best anymore. All of you will have the best. The best healthcare, the best school systems, the best entertainment, etc."  
"What will we have to do to get all that?"  
"The 666 tattoo and the chip, obviously."  
"We don't want to have it change our souls."  
"No, I don't want to change your souls, I just want to change your body and your life to make it better for you."  
"You better mean your words." He shook his head.  
"I'm, no longer, the ruler of this Earth. My son, Pilate Judas is. He will carry out all these things, won't you, my son?" He nodded and began to address the audience.

Christian came around and put his arms around Mary and his chin on her shoulder as they watched in wonder. "It's finally happening, my son is finally ruling the world. And soon, you'll be having a child that we've created together." He kissed her cheek.  
"Are you worried about what our child might become? I mean, it can't be a coincidence that the Rapture happens, and Heaven closed up right after you had entered our DNA into my womb." He nodded and turned her to look at him.  
"I promise you, nothing bad will happen to either one of us. No matter what this brings, I would have done it again." He kissed her. "Besides, the Rapture was going to happen one way or another."

In Hell...

"Good evening, I'm Samantha Carter with channel 6 news. Welcome to this Special Edition of the New Beginnings for the world. The world is now confused about what they have witnessed. God shutting up Heaven and that could mean that all prayers will go unheard and unanswered. What are we supposed to do about this? How do we move on from this? Well, it appears that the Antichrist and his father, Satan is now among us. They have agreed to come out of Hell to help us during this difficult time. What's even more surprising is the fact that all the Christians has gotten it all wrong. The Whore of Babylon was not meaning Rome, but to an actual woman and she's the wife of Satan. In more shocking news, Satan has announced that he has gotten her pregnant with a child of his own DNA. Something that many Christians have claimed that he had no power to be able to do so. Many experts say that the Bible only mentioned the Satan has powers that many of us don't. Those powers could mean having a child with his DNA to a woman. Take a look at this live footage of Satan, the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon." The camera cued on a YouTube video of the family.

The person, who uploaded it, spoke. "Am I scared to find out that Satan, the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon is among us? No. God has turned His back on us. We are pretty much on our own right now. We know the truth about God now. We've seen it with our eyes. Would I follow the Sinner family? Yes, I would. Satan claims that Madam Mary has changed him for the better. He has confessed that he used to have hatred in his heart and now his heart is full of love. Since the Larry family has been on the scene, I've seen or heard nothing evil or bad about them. The only evil and bad thing that they've done? They lied to us about who they really were. To me, that doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that this family has done nothing, but good things. Satan, if you're watching, welcome to Earth!" He gave the 'devil's horns' gestured and ended the video.

Samantha shook her head. "Just when I thought that the family couldn't be any more wonderful, you hear this stuff. In other news today, people are starting to throw their Bibles into the fire and throwing anything away that is related to God. They are also demolishing churches all around the world. It's a sad day when you find out the truth about him. We have never thought that this day would come. But, it has. Here's another video that we wanted to show. That video is what the President has announced."

"I'm shocked to find out that God has left us on our own. As a result, I'm ordering that Christmas is forever cancelled. Palm Sunday and Good Friday are done forever. There will be no more Bibles to be made. If any of you are caught reading the Bible, it will be taken from you and will not be given it back. While I'm sure that most of us are disappointed to find out that we aren't being visited by the aliens," The reporters chuckled. "Having the Sinner family is the next best thing. Satan and the Antichrist couldn't have came at a better time. We are more opened-minded about different religions than we were many years ago. As a result, if they should ever come to America, we will do our best to make them feel welcomed and at home. I, personally, thank Satan and his son for volunteering their services to be used during this new beginning. My only request for the Sinner family is that we work together to make this world a better place for all. God didn't do a good job, we're hoping that the Sinner family does it better. If they do, we'll be forever in their debt. No more will I say, 'God bless America' instead, I will say, 'Satan and the Antichrist bless America and the world'. Thank you."

"Some people around the world has shared their views related to Elisha claiming that his family is the Sinner family. Take a look." They cued to some people being interviewed.  
"If Satan is really on this Earth and ruling, cool! I've been a believer and a worshipper for a long time. If his son is truly the Antichrist, I'm ready to follow them. Give me the 666 and the chip! Hail Satan! Hail the Antichrist and the Sinner family!" The man gave the devil's horn sign.

"You know, I never thought that the Antichrist was an actual person." Marilyn Manson said. "Yes, I sang about him, but it was for entertainment purposes only. Now, knowing that he exists. It's unbelievable and I'm here on Earth to witness it? Even better."  
"Will you be following him, if he turns out to be the Antichrist?"  
"Why not? He's a Satanist that accepts and loves all people. How is that evil? How is that bad? If they ask me to receive the 666 and the chip, count me in. Hail Satan! Hail Antichrist and hail the Sinner family! Welcome!" He gave them the devil's horn sign.

"Mick, you have created, 'Sympathy for the Devil,' how do you feel about knowing that he might actually be on Earth right now and his son is actually wanting to be a god?" Mick looked down and sighed.  
"I'm with Marilyn Manson on this one. I was just singing a song about him and it was for entertainment purposes only as well. To know that Satan and his son are real, it's unbelievable and we're witnessing it for ourselves? It's like a horror movie coming alive before our eyes."  
"Will you be worshipping him?"  
"If you had asked me a long time ago, I would have said, 'Yeah, right'. But, now that it's possible, he actually exists, well, how can I not? The song made me and my band famous. So, in a way, we owe him."

"Roman Polanski, you've made the movie, 'Rosemary's Baby.'" He nodded. "How do you feel about knowing that there's a chance that Satan actually fucked a woman to get her pregnant and she did bear the Antichrist?" He shook his head.  
"You've got to understand. Hollywood is a place where we come up with things for entertainment purposes only. We don't think any of the stuff that we create is real. The Antichrist is almost as famous as Jesus is. Everyone in the world talks about both of them almost equally. The idea that Satan is the pope and his son is Elisha, I just can't wrap my mind around this."  
"Would you be worshipping them, if it turns out to be the truth?" He sighed and thought.  
"Like many have already stated, he has made me famous for, 'Rosemary's Baby,' I feel like I owe him as well."  
"Elisha had in a way picked up where your movie had left off, how did you feel about that movie?"  
"I never thought of doing a sequel to be honest. He took it to a direction that I never would have thought of. If it's true that the Antichrist and Satan are among us, well, we'll be finding out the truth about them, won't we? People will be able to compare the movies, TV programs and songs about them and see what's the truth and what's not."

The reporter turned back to the front. "Well, there you have it Samantha. Hollywood is, in fact, in a shock. They can't believe that Satan and the Antichrist are real. Even I can't believe that they are real. But, there was a group that did, and those were the Christians."  
"Yes, but Elisha had a point. God didn't love all of us or see all of us equally. There has been some people who are actually being puzzled by, 'What did God and Jesus see that caused them to be frighten'?"  
"Yes, that's a question that we can ask Elisha and his father someday. If they are really, who they claim to be, maybe they will have the answers. But, just think, we can gain some knowledge that we've never had before. I mean, Satan was in the Garden of Eden, he knows everything there is to know about the Bible. Why should we have the Bible, when we have him?"  
"Good question." The reporter went off the news and it was just Samantha. "We will be keeping an eye on this story as it continues to develop. I believe in the next coming days; things will become interesting. I wouldn't panic, if it turns out to be the truth as Elisha and his family have been nothing, but wonderful and nice people. We're out of time. Have a good night. I'm Samantha Carter."

Satan turned off the television as Mary cuddled up to him on the couch. "Are you going to stay in your true form always now?" She asked and he smiled.  
"Do you want me to?" She shrugged as he played with her hair.  
"You know humans better than I do. So, do what you think is best." He smiled and made her look at him, so he could kiss her. "If you're going to stay Satan, can  
I go back to my name?"

"You don't like Mary?" She shook her head. "You want to go back to Kayla or Colleen?"  
"I like Colleen better."  
"Then, that's who you'll be. I think that Elisha would want us to give the world time to adjust that the Sinner family is on Earth."  
"It's amazing, how calm these people were." He nodded.  
"Would you have expected anything less? They _are_ my people, after all. They're smarter and mature. As much as I love talking about me, I want to hear about you. How are you and the child?"  
"I think we're fine for now." She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. "You've never really done this before?" He shook his head.  
"Honestly, I didn't think it would be possible. But, the demons, they're actually smarter than I give them credit for. They know how to develop things and think of things that I would never. They successfully got me to be able to fuck you in my true form. Now, they got us a human child into your womb. Who knows what they would think of next."  
"What would you have wanted them to?" He looked up as he thought.  
"Right now, I've all that I need. Do you feel like doing anything?" He whispered as he kissed her neck and she smiled.  
"Well, since I'm already pregnant, can I have your dick now?" He smiled, nodded and got her off his lap.

He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. She began to work on his dick. "You know, now that Elisha will take full control, I'll be focusing on just you and me." She stopped and looked up at him.  
"But, you're the false prophet, don't you have anything to do?" She licked it and he played with her hair.  
"All I have to do is support my son as I've always. He doesn't really need me." He pushed her back on the bed and began to kiss her.  
"Hey, you told me that I could have him." He shook his head.  
"I want you."

"What did you think of the news?" She asked after they were done having sex and her head was on his chest.  
"Well, me and my son has always gave Hollywood, what they've asked for. Movies, tv programs and music. They _do_ owe us a lot." She nodded.  
"When the world has adjusted, do you think that you'll be going to Hollywood and 'come out'?"  
"Only if, you'll be with me. I won't be going anywhere without you." She sat on him and looked at him.  
"If this works, will you be giving me more?" He looked at her surprised.  
"You want more?" She nodded.  
"I grew up an only child, I won't give my child that." He nodded.  
"You can have as many children as you want. Remember, we can't grow old and we won't die." He began to kiss her and then, her neck.

Elisha was in the other room smoking a cigarette as he stood in in front of the fireplace. "How do you feel about what has really happened?" The demon asked him, and Elisha looked at him. "You mean, the Rapture?" The demon nodded and he shrugged. "It was going to happen anyway. I just never thought it would be dad, who got it to start." The demon nodded.  
"Are you angry with him?" He shook his head as he began to smoke. "Are you worried about the child that the Whore is carrying?" He shook his head again.  
"I don't feel threaten by _any_ babies. My 'sisters' were really demons and it didn't threaten my rule or my throne. This new child won't either."  
"What if, the child wanted to?"  
"I doubt that they would. If they did, maybe Satan can give the new child Hell to rule. I'm not really worried. Mom won't let it happen. She loves me as much as she loves pops."  
"You will still be fucking her?" Elisha looked at him.  
"Nothing really changes. It's not like she's my real mother and she _does_ give out the best head. It's the truth. She's the only woman for me."  
"So, now that you've announced that you're god, what happens next?"  
"Next? I'm going to bring the family to Los Angeles. We need to start with Hollywood. They owe us a lot. We need to get them to accept 666 and the chip. They need to start promoting it."  
"You think that the world would listen to them?" He smiled.  
"The world has been looking up to celebrities. From what they wear to how they act. If they see one of their favorite stars having the 666 and the chip, they would copy them."  
"What about the ones who will still refuse?"  
"Give them time. They'll come around. But, there is one more thing that I do want to do, right now."  
"That is?"  
"Start building Niltas churches all over the world. I want my picture in the front of the churches. I want mom's, 'Truth' book in the pews."  
"Not the 'Satanic Bible' or any books by Crowley or LaVey?" He shook his head.  
"Not at first. Once there are only a few people left that refuse the mark and the chip, then replace it with the 'Satanic' bible. We need to remind the world who I am, what I believe, and so forth. We must not make the people forget."  
"We will do as you've requested. Would there be anything else?" He shook his head.  
"Just that you'll be my servant from now on. This is our world. We must stay on top of it."  
"It's an honor to serve the Antichrist. Hail Elisha!" Pilate shook his head.  
"I'm no longer Elisha. I'm now Pilate Judas Sinner."  
"Forgive me, my master. Hail Pilate!" He smiled.  
"It's understandable. But, don't make that mistake again. You're dismissed." The demon nodded and left.

In Heaven...

The people in Heaven looked at each other. "God, we saw your eyes and Jesus' eyes looking terrified. What have you seen?" God shook His head.  
"You don't want to know."  
"But, you know us, we are curious creatures." He sighed and looked at the one that asked.  
"Satan had used his DNA and mingled it with a human's DNA. He's about to have a human child." The person was shocked.  
"That has never happened."  
"Why do you think that I've gotten you all out? You think that you've seen the worst that Earth had to offer?" He shook His head. "If you had been left behind, you would have saw the worst. You don't know what Satan's child will look like or act. I do. I've seen them. It's not something that you would have wanted to be alive for. Trust me."  
"Lord, you speak of Satan having a child with a human, you mean the Antichrist?" God looked at the woman.  
"No. The Antichrist was already on Earth." They exchanged looks.  
"We didn't see who it was, my Lord." He nodded.  
"It was the Larry family posing as a Christian family. When in reality, it was Satan, the Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon."  
"But, the Whore of Babylon was supposed to be Rome."  
"Supposed to be; but was not. Now, make yourselves at home."  
"But, Lord, our family and our friends, they are left behind." He looked at the woman.  
"You've had all that time to preach salvation to them. Why haven't you?" She looked down.  
"But, I did, my Lord, they didn't listen."  
"Then, it's on them and not you."  
"Can we pray for them, my Lord?" He shook His head.  
"No. The time has come. They are left on their own. If they want salvation, they will have to go through hell to find it."


	20. Rebuilding the World

Edited 8/2020

Chapter 18

Rebuilding the World

It was hard to sleep that night as the baby began to cause her pain. Satan noticed it and came to her. "Is the baby causing you problems?" She nodded and he put his fingers to her head. "Then, maybe, this will help." She closed her eyes and could see a sex scenario.

She was at a stripper's pole and Satan was sitting watching her. She had on a black dress and was naked underneath. She had one hand on the white pole and another one at her dress. "So, tell me, my dear Satan, what was I supposed to be doing?" He frowned.  
"You know exactly what." He sat back and crossed his arms. "You know what I just figured?" She shook her head and turned around to shake her ass in front of him. "You, humans, label _me_ the one that does the teasing and the tempting, when it's _you_ that do it." He came near her, touched her ass and tried to lift up the black dress, so he could see her bare ass. She shook her head and turned around to face him.  
"Maybe, we just gave you a preview of how we like to be courted by you. Tease us and give us temptation and we'll be yours." He tried to kiss her, but she refused.  
"You need to add, playing hard to get, in there. I know that you're trying to get me more worked up than I already am. But, eventually, your pussy and your ass will be mine." He began to finger her, and she shook her head and removed it.  
"What is, 'playing hard to get'?" She asked innocently and he shook his head.  
"I should have done that with you." He put his hand on top of the pole above her head as his hand was on her waist. "Played hard to get to see how long you could resist me." She laughed, went up to the table in front of the pole and showed her ass in front of his face again.  
"Oh, I think that I did. I kept trying to push you away for so long and you wouldn't leave." He shook his head and looked at her ass.  
"Why are you torturing me? Haven't I gave you everything you have desired?" She turned to sit at the table and lifted up her dress to show her bare pussy.  
"If I'm torturing you, you must have been good at teaching me how to."  
"And tell me, how long do you plan to torture me before I can fuck the living hell out of you?" She smiled as he was going to try to kiss her, while fingering her. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Many women showed up and began to gather around him.  
"Instead of wanting me, why not you have them instead? If you don't want a woman who wants to play hard to get." She walked back to the pole, stuck out her ass and began to lift up her black dress more. He nodded and closed his eyes. The women left.  
"Oh, you think you're the only one that can play hard to get?" She turned around to face him and he could see her bare pussy. "I can do the same to you." He stood up, unzipped his pants and pulled out his red dick. "I know, how much you love this." She nodded impressed.  
"You're smart, you know how to play." He came towards her, put her hand to his dick and watched as she played with it.  
"Oh, I know because I've been studying you for a long time. I know your weakness, just as you know mine. Go on and suck it, I know you want to."  
"Well, it _is_ dry." She put her other hand to his balls and began to massage both. He threw his head back. "Since, I'm not done torturing you yet, I'll give you some water to last a bit." She got down on her knees and began to give him a blowjob. He touched her hair and smiled.  
"Can you resist my dick, or will you give in to finish me?" She knew that he had a point. After a few times, she came back up.  
"I'll finish torturing you, when I take off this dress completely."  
"How can I get you to do that?" He touched her hair and looked at her. She turned around and playful rub her pussy onto his dick.  
"You claim to know me well, you can figure it out." He smacked her ass.  
"Go ahead, put it in." She shook her head.  
"My rules. You want anything of this body, my black dress must be off." He sighed and shook his head. He began to jack off.  
"If I waste this cum on the floor, what will you do then? Would not my cum be better in your mouth?" She liked knowing he was jacking off over her, so she began to lift up the dress even more and he smiled. "See, I _do _know you. The thing about being Satan is that while you humans like to tempt _me_, I can do it better." She removed his hand from his dick, took it and began to rub it on her pussy.  
"It needs more water." She got down and began to suck more. "If you cum in my mouth, you won't be ready to fuck me." He shook his head.  
"Satan's dick can go on as long as he wants it to. He cums in your mouth, he'll cum in your pussy and in your ass. Remember, you're not fucking a human. You're fucking someone better than one." She was going to stop, when his cum went down her throat. "You couldn't resist my cum into your mouth. I've trained you so well." He played with her hair. After she cleaned him up, she went to the pole again.  
"Let's test you." She lifted up her black dress and revealing her breasts. He smiled and put his hands underneath them. He began to make love with her right breast, and she watched.  
"Who says you can put my breasts into your mouth?" He ignored her and did her left breast. He bit her nipple and traced it with his tongue.  
"If I'm not doing a good job, tell me to stop. I dare you."  
"No, I dare you to kiss me to cause me to be horny enough to take this black dress off completely." He nodded, began to kiss her and at first, fingered her. Then, entered his dick into her pussy and began to pound her.  
"I can make you hot enough that you wouldn't even need this black dress." She was moaning so loud that she didn't hear him, and he smiled. "Say my name. Say it."  
"Satan."  
"Do you think of me as your god?" She shook her head and he looked at her shocked.  
"I think of you of everything. My lover, husband, father of my child _and_ my god." He smiled.  
"Good. That's who I want to be." He pounded her harder until he could feel they both came. She removed the black dress. He smiled and licked her neck. "Never tempt or play hard to get with someone that does it better than you."

He kissed her cheek, put his fingers on her head and watched her as she was breathing heavy. "Damn, you're so good." He smiled.  
"Of course, I am. If I wasn't, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" She shook her head and then, looked at him surprised.  
"Oh hell." She looked down at the bed as he looked down too.  
"Did you just pee on yourself?" She frowned at him.  
"No darling, that was the water breaking." He looked at her confused.  
"What water? I don't remember giving you any water." She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"I hope our child will be smarter than you are, right now." He was still confused, and she put her hands on his cheeks. "The baby wants to come out now." He closed his eyes and was trying to remember that he had gotten her pregnant.  
"Oh, our child!" She nodded and he looked at her. "Alright, dear, time to go to the hospital. Demons!" Demons began to run into the room. "It's time. We're going to the hospital. You," he pointed to a demon, "Get the press to meet us outside the hospital. You," he pointed to another demon, "Get her ready. You," he pointed to another demon. "Get her bags and meet us downstairs. Now go!" The demons began to carry out the orders.  
"At least, our child had waited until her/his mother was done before wanting to come out."

Satan decided to show up as Christian as he was afraid that the humans would still be suspicious and on guard. But, when he showed up to the hospital, the doctors and nurses assured him that they were, secretly, Satanists. They told him that he could be in his true form for the birth of his first child. He closed his eyes and became in his true form. As he was in the delivery room, the nurses asked if Colleen wanted an epidural and she looked at Satan, who shook his head and she shook her head at the nurse. After 6 hours of labor, the doctor was able to deliver a healthy baby girl. He noticed that on her ankle was the birthmark of 666. They exchanged looks, but treated her, as if, she was a normal child. They took her to the nursery box and got her cleaned up. "Have you thought of a name yet?" A nurse asked as she placed the baby girl into her arms, and Colleen smiled down at her.  
"Darling, I think it would be fitting, if we named her Lilith." He nodded.  
"Happy birthday, Lilith Jezebel Sinner." He touched the baby's head and gave the head a kiss.

A weird thing happened, when Colleen was trying to breastfeed, no milk came out. She looked at him puzzled. "I have no milk." He was puzzled and picked his daughter up. As he held her, his breasts began to pump out blood. Lilith drank it as the proud parents exchanged looks. "Well, _daddy_, now you know what it feels like to be a true woman." She said as she watched their daughter drink.  
"Very funny." He replied and shook his head. "Guess she prefers her dad more than her mother." Colleen looked at him and hit him lightly as the doctors and nurses laughed.  
"Fine, if you say that she prefers her daddy," she crossed her arms, "Then, _daddy,_ you'll have no problem changing her diapers, breastfeeding her _and_ giving her baths." He shot her a look as she smiled innocent at him.  
"Now, there's no need to be nasty with me. It's not my fault that our daughter wants to bond with me. If you have a problem with that, tell _her_ and not me." He watched as she continued to drink. Finally, she stopped and looked up at him. Satan kneeled down at the hospital bed, so her mother could see her child better. "Who does she look more like, you or me?" He asked as they both studied her. Lilith closed her eyes and they were surprised at her transformation. Wings and tail became visible.  
"I guess because you were first an Angel and now a demon, your daughter has took after both of your true forms." He nodded.  
"No matter what, I still have no regrets."  
"Same." Lilith closed her eyes and became human again. This time, she looked like Colleen.  
"Interesting, she has taken your flesh as a human and my flesh as a true form. This is truly our daughter. Are you ready to take her outside to meet the world?" She nodded, the doctors and nurses helped her up. "You want me to hold her or you?" She shook her head.  
"This is your world, daddy, you do it." He smiled and nodded.

Pilate was in the waiting room and got the first glance of the child. "Oh, she looks so human and like you, Colleen." She smiled.  
"Just as a human form. She has 2 like us. Her true form is after Satan with a visible tail, horn and wings. Lilith, meet your big brother, Elisha." The baby turned to look at him and then, closed her eyes to be in her true form. "Oh, she knows you." Elisha smiled.  
"Can I hold her?" Satan nodded and put her into his arms.  
"I might be your ruler, but I'm also your big brother as well. Welcome to the world, Lilith, I promise you, you'll be needing nothing." She began to giggle as he kissed her head.  
"Now, Lilith, you must act like a normal child, when daddy take you to meet the world, okay?" She looked at Colleen and nodded. "But around us, you can be whoever you want." The baby closed her eyes and became a regular child. Elisha placed her into Satan's arms.

Pilate walked in front of them, came out to speak to the crowd and to the media. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Just a while ago, my mother and father had gave birth to a beautiful girl, who they have named Lilith Jezebel Sinner. She's like us. She has 2 forms one that is human and one that is demonic. Satan, Colleen and Lilith, come out and meet the world!" They approached and the world was in marvel. She walked up to them and gave them a preview.  
"Oh, she's so precious, Colleen, you're so lucky!" A female fan said.  
"Oh, you have no idea."  
"Satan rules!" A male fan said as Satan shook hands with him.  
"Thank you, but it's my son, Pilate, that rules." He looked at his son and he came down to greet the people as well.

Samantha Carter interviewed the couple. "Satan, will this new child rule Earth or rule Hell?" He shook his head.  
"No. This child wasn't meant to be a ruler; she was meant to be conceived out of love." He looked at his wife and smiled as she returned it.  
"Colleen, what does it feel like to be given birth to Satan's first human child?" She smiled and looked down at her daughter.  
"She makes me believe, once again, that anything is possible. Giving birth to her was like giving birth to a normal child as she cried, when she entered the world." She kissed Lilith's forehead.  
"Satan, I thought that Lilith was, supposedly, to be your first wife?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"Hollywood loves to come up with stories and legends. I've never been married and truth to be told, I've never thought that I wanted to be, but then, I meant Colleen and it just made sense."  
"Just a last question, if I may. Will you two be having more children?" Colleen looked up at Satan.  
"Well, I grew up as an only child and I don't want my children to experience that. Like my husband, once pointed out, every good parent wants their child to have it better than them. Right, honey?" She looked up at him and he nodded.  
"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Welcome to the world, Lilith Jezebel. Thank you for introducing her to us." They nodded and walked away. Samantha turned back to the television. "Well, there you have it, Lilith Jezebel Sinner was born today, April 25th. Now, Pilate is looking to make a speech." The camera focused on him.

Pilate was in front of the reporters. "The Christians and the Bible has labeled my father and I liars. If we were liars, why have we revealed to you, our true selves? We could have hid our true identities from you, but we didn't. To show that we value our relationship with you, we have choose to be open and honest with everyone. Hollywood wrote make-believe horror stories of me and my family, the keyword is _make-believe_. You've absolutely no reason to fear any of us." He waved to the crowd and joined the family into a black car.

"How was I?" He asked as he looked at Satan.  
"Wonderful." Elisha looked at him funny, when he saw the Devil breastfeeding his daughter.  
"I used to think women's breasts were for breastfeeding and not men?" Satan sighed as he looked at his son.  
"What can I say? I've never thought these nipples would give out blood and especially to my first child. The Devil giving a human female a child mixed with his DNA has never happened before, so we don't know all the rules."  
"Since Lilith prefers her daddy than me, _he's_ in charge of feeding her, changing her and whatever else." Colleen said and Elisha smiled.  
"There's no need for you to be jealous mother, you still have me. You'll always have me. Didn't I promise you that?" She smiled.  
"You always know what to say."  
"Of course, I've learned it from the best." He looked at Satan, who shook his head, smiled and looked back at his daughter breastfeeding.

Samantha interviewed Colleen a few days later. "Colleen, thank you for taking the time to do this interview with me. People are curious about your relationship with Satan and only you can answer the questions."  
"I would be more worried, if the world wasn't curious." Samantha smiled.  
"The first question that the readers have is, what's it like to have sex with him?" She shook her head and smiled.  
"I see that the world is still obsessed with sex. But, I can't blame them. Not everyone has sex with him. I have to confess that he's very good in bed." She looked at the camera. "Sorry, sweetie, it's the truth!" She turned back to the reporter. "Having sex with him can also be an adventure. For example, he took me to the Garden of Eden, where we role-played. I played Eve and he played himself." She shook her head. "There was a time that he wanted me to tell the world that one of his greatest pleasures? Pleasing the humans and he knows sex is one way to do that."  
"I apologize for bringing this up. I do, but how did you feel about that time he cheated on you?" Colleen nodded as she remembered.  
"I really can't blame women for wanting him. I get the attraction. He's a man in power and he's prohibited. If I was not his wife, I would probably be tempted to have sex with him myself."  
"You forgave him, and you stayed with him?" She nodded.  
"He apologized, and he assured me that it wouldn't happen again."  
"If it did happen again, how will you feel?"  
"I'll tell you what I told him, he cheats on me again, he can give me up and give the title of the Whore of Babylon to his new wife."  
"What's it like to be the Whore of Babylon?" She shrugged.  
"What's there not to like? I grew up with a family that didn't want me or love me. Having Satan as my husband and Pilate as my son, they have gave me a family that is full of love. I'm blessed."  
"What's Satan like as a husband?" She smiled.  
"He gets annoyed with me, sometimes." She laughed. "I would ask him to tell me bedtime stories or sing to me. You've heard his voice; you know that he has a good one. I can be stubborn, hard-headed and have a temper like a volcano ready to explode. That's the amazing thing about him. He knows how to put up with you."  
"When you first met him and he start courting you, were you scared?" She nodded.  
"I was terrified, when I found out that he was Satan. He was very patient with showing me that everything the Bible spoke of him was a lie. That I know of, he has never lied to me. He doesn't abuse me rather it's verbal, physical or sexual. He's not scary. I kept trying to push him away, tried telling him to find someone else, but he just wouldn't listen to me."  
"Is being his wife a hard job or an easy one?"  
"An easy one. We have a butler named William, who is really a demon named Beelzebub. He cooks, cleans and looks out for the family. So, my only role seem to be to please him and to please our son."  
"Speaking of, your son is being known as the Antichrist. How do you feel about that?"  
"Every mother thinks that their child will grow up to be someone special. Well, imagine already having that information? It took a little time to get used to knowing that your son is going to be the most famous man in the world. It was still a challenge to raise him because he didn't need me all that much. Again, he's like his father. He doesn't abuse me rather it's physical, sexual or verbal. He's good to me."  
"We know Satan's role and the Antichrist's role, but what is your role?"  
"My role is to support my husband and my son. If they need anything from me, they will have it."  
"How is Lilith? Is she anything like Pilate, when he was a child?" She shook her head.  
"No. Lilith is nothing like Elisha was, when he was young. She prefers her daddy than she prefers me. She takes after him too. Being a half angel and half demon. He does everything. He breastfeeds her, changes her diapers and dresses her. He's just a very hands-on father." The reporter nodded.  
"Well, we're out of time. Thank you for coming in and having a discussion with me. I wish you and your family good luck." She shook her hand.  
"Thank you." Samantha turned back to the camera.  
"Have a nice night. Hail Satan and the Sinner family!"

Pilate began to campaign for the President of the United States. "I want to make one thing clear. I _won't _be making the 666 tattoo and the chip, a mandatory. If you don't want to accept the tattoo or the chip, that's fine. I also want to emphasize that getting them _won't _change your soul. It will, however, change your body physically, _but_ only for the better. You will be healthier and younger without needing to do anything like workout or taking diet courses. If you have any physical disabilities, you will be healed. For how it will improve other aspects of your life, here's a list. All of your debts will be cleared. It doesn't matter what they are or how old they are. All of it will be off your credit score. It's like a restart on your finances. You won't be needing any health insurance because your body will be healed from the top of your head to the soles of your feet. Everything that you buy will be for free. Rather it is food, entertainment or whatever. Now, if you're wondering, who will be paying for all of this, I'll tell you. I will be doing away with the Congress, Senate and the House of Representatives. So, that we can use _their_ salaries to pay for it. I believe it's time to restart America and rebuilt it the way that your fathers have wanted. Now, you might become suspicious of me because you've believed that my father is the author of lies. So, to prove it, I have all the people who is standing behind me that have already accepted the tattoo and the chip. These brave souls have volunteered their services to prove that I'm not a liar. I will allow each of them to testify to what they have seen and heard after they have made the decision to accept my offer." He let the people take over. He travelled to different states, telling the same speech and using the same people as witnesses. His slogan was, "Restarting America."

After he was voted into the office, he kept his word. He got rid of all the Congress, Senate and House of Representatives. More people began to testify that after receiving the chip and tattoo, they were debt free and their bodies were young and healthy looking. People began to line up to get the chip and tattoo. He also took full charge of the United Nations. As he began to rule the United Nations, he replaced all the people who used to work there with demons. He began to negotiate with other countries to rebuilding their nations. The leaders all around the world were amazed when they found out that he needed no interpreter for their native language as Pilate spoke every language the world spoke of.

Frank Steinmeier was the leader of Germany and wanted to act tough. "Germany has had a bad reputation due to two world wars. We elected Adolph Hitler because of his speeches, we must not make the same mistake again! Just because Pilate is a good orator doesn't mean that he is a good leader. We know this firsthand and the world will be expecting more from us. We must prove to the world that we have gotten smarter and we know better. So, when he comes to make a deal with us, I'll give you my word that I will test him to his ability to make sure that he's a good leader to follow! We want to replace the world with their bad thoughts of us with the good thoughts. You've put your trust in me, I'm asking you to put your trust in me now. I won't give in easy! I won't allow history to repeat itself. The world might easy be fooled by him, but I'll not be! You can count on that. Don't be afraid. Trust in me!" The people got up, began to clap and shout his name over and over. He smiled and waved as he left the platform.

Frank knew it was only a matter of time before Pilate came to see him. A phone call came to him. "He's coming tomorrow. Be ready." He heard the phone click. He nodded and his wife came out.  
"Honey, aren't you coming to bed?" He sighed as drank his brandy and stood in front of the fireplace.  
"He's coming tomorrow." She stared at him in shock.  
"Well, we both knew that he was going to come. How will you truly judge him to know that this is, in fact, the Antichrist?" He turned to look at her.  
"I've been thinking about that." His glass was pointing to her direction as he looked at her. "The world asks themselves the question, 'If you saw Hitler as a baby, would you not have killed him, before he arose to power?' They didn't know that was not the right question to ask." His wife, Elke, looked at him puzzled.  
"Then, what was?"  
"'How do I know, if he was truly a good leader or not?' That is the question I've asked myself, when I've heard of Pilate announcing that he's the Antichrist. How do I know he has what it takes to be a good leader or not?"  
"How would you have shown the world that you would have been a good pick for Germany?" He nodded as he looked at the brown table with his hands and drink on it.  
"Simple, I have no hatred against the Jews or anyone else. I don't believe that there's a superior race out there. If anyone thinks that they're superior, I bet it would be the aliens." The wife laughed, came over to him and hugged him.  
"True, which is why they won't come down and talk to us. Maybe you can ask him questions that no one has the answers to and have him prove it." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Which questions?"  
"First, say this to him. Since your family are well-known liars, I would like you to take a liar detector test and then, ask him questions. If he refuses to take it or shows any signs of lying, you would know. Questions such as, are there any aliens, do you have proof of your answer? To the people that refuse to follow you and worship you, what do you plan to do with them? What is your role and plans for this world as the Antichrist? What are the roles and plans for your family?"  
"To think, I've married a wise woman." She smiled and gave him a kiss.  
"Let's go to bed, huh? We have to look our best tomorrow." She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

The next day, the news and paparazzi were taking pictures of him shaking hands with Frank and his wife. There was no need of an interpreter as the Antichrist spoke German. Which surprised the couple. The news followed them into the other room. "I thought that this meeting would be private?" Pilate smiled.  
"I want the people to see that I'm not a liar. I need them to know that I tell the truth, so whatever you and your wife have to say to me, you can say it to the world. True leaders have nothing to hide." He looked at his wife surprised, and she looked at him surprised as well.  
"Very well. What exactly do you want with Germany?"  
"I'm trying to encourage other nations to follow my lead. I'm trying to rebuild America to be better than it was before. I'm hoping that you would join me in wanting _your_ nation to be rebuilt and to have it better than it was before."  
"How would I be able to do that?"  
"Simple. Tell your people that if they receive the chip and the tattoo, their debts will be all cleared. Their bodies will be healed from the top of their head to the soles of their feet, so they won't need any kind of health insurance. They will be able to buy anything they want for free." Frank shook his head.  
"We can't afford to do that." Pilate nodded.  
"I was able to do that only by getting rid of people that weren't putting the people first and were all about politics. For me, it's people first and politics second. Perhaps, you can cut off the rich and the powerful and using their money to support the things you're willing to give. The rich and the powerful has been that way for a long time. It has not been working out very well."  
"What if, they should refuse?" He nodded.  
"Allow them to refuse. Send the ones who want the chip and the mark to America. We'll take good care of them." He looked at him in surprised and then, at his wife.  
"Do you have enough for the Germans as well?" He shrugged.  
"Let's not bullshit. We both know that after World War 2 many of the Germans came to America. Why would now be any different? Because we're not doing things in secret anymore? Because we're not hiding anymore? Well, if we want a strong and smart nation, we have to treat the people like they are a strong and smart nation."  
"I can see that you're a great orator. But, you know, Hitler was as well. How do we know that you won't be like him?" He nodded.  
"I can understand your fear and your fear is wise. So, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm not evil or a monster as he was?"  
"My wife has suggested that you take a liar detector test to answer some of the questions and concerns that I have." Pilate nodded impressed.  
"Where is it?" He stood up and buttoned up his business suit as the couple also stood up. "I don't blame you or anyone else that has misconceptions about me. It was the Bible that has been spreading and exposing lies about me and my family. It's unfortunate that we have to defense ourselves. You and your people are important to me, so whatever I can do to put your fears and misconceptions to rest, I will do."

They guided him to another room, where the test was. He took a seat in a chair as a person hooked him up. "I've to admit that this is the first time I've used this machine. You do know that it's not 100% accurate?"  
"Yes, but it would give us some idea."  
"You may begin." The person said as he finished hooked up Pilate.

"Our first question. Are there any aliens and do you have proof of your answer?" He shook his head.  
"What is it with people and the aliens? No. There are no aliens, what people have claimed to see as aliens were really demons. You want proof of that? Very well." He closed his eyes and a demon appeared.  
"My master?" The demon asked.  
"Reveal yourself as an alien." The demon smiled, closed his eyes and became an alien. The couple gasped and exchanged shocks looks.  
"Why have you fooled the world in thinking that there were aliens?"  
"Because I wanted the world to be ready, when the demons come. It was a little preview, if you will. Demon, you may leave. Thank you for your service." He nodded and left.

"Your next question?"  
"You are, in fact, the Antichrist?" He nodded.  
"I am."  
"What are your plans, goals and agenda as being the Antichrist?"  
"My plans are simple. I want to give everyone the best life and body as possible. I didn't come to Earth for myself, I came to Earth for them."  
"What about rules or laws?" He shook his head.  
"Does rules and laws really matter? It doesn't stop the killers from killing, it doesn't stop the thieves from stealing or the rapists from sexually assaulting people. Rules and laws do not change people or how they behave. Instead, if you give them what they truly want, they will be different people."

"What about the people that will be against you and your family, what will you do with them?"  
"I'm hoping that all of us will get along and be this giant family. You know that there will always be people who will find something wrong with that. I know it will take people time to come to terms with the fact that my family and I are _not_ liars, despite the popular belief. So, for the time being, those who refuse to take the mark and the chip, nothing bad will happen to them. Nothing will be done to them. They will just go about their life as they have always done. They just won't be given the same things that the people who welcome the tattoo and the chip will be."  
"Why won't you share the gifts with the ones that refuse?" He shook his head.  
"The way to make a person younger, beautiful, healthy and healed of disabilities and diseases is inside the chip. The way to have all the debts cleared and have you be able to buy anything for free is through the tattoo. I can't change the way the demons have set it up. They've tried their best to come up with these technologies. Is it not better than suffering? Growing old and watching the ones you love die? Think of it this way. You have a family. Would you have used all of your resources on someone that's not your family? Would you share your things with people that are not family? I don't think so. There's a reason for that. You know that there must be enough for your family to live on. There must be enough for them to be provided for. The same with me. I can't share everything with everyone and not have enough for all. So, priority must be given to the family. As a man who wants to be the father to all nations, what kind of father would I be, if I don't have enough for them? Or, if I can't give them the best? How is that fair?"

"Will you gas the dividers? Kill them or do experiments on them?"  
"I see, why you're asking. Hitler did a bad thing. I get it. But, I'm not him. I agree with you, we must do better than Hitler has done. I won't kill them, gas them or do any kind of experiments on them because I want to give them time to repent. Time to see that being united is a good thing. That what I'm doing is a good thing and not a bad one. Maybe, they just need to see proof like you that I'm a man of my word. I get it and I'll show mercy by giving them time to see the light."  
"And if they still fail to see the light?"  
"That's a question that can't be answered. Each person is different, sometimes, it takes 5 years or more. I'll just state this. I'll continue to show them mercy, no matter how long it takes." Steinmeier looked at the person, who was in charge of seeing, if there were any lies shown or not.  
"He has been honest with every question you've asked." The man said as he looked up at the President. Pilate looked at Frank. Frank looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Do you have any more questions that I can answer before you make your final decision?"  
"I'm satisfied with your answers. Pilate, I'm on board. I will offer my people, what you have offered to yours. As a way to show peace among us and to form a treaty between us, I'll take the mark and the chip."  
"Are you sure?" He nodded.  
"And my wife will as well." He looked at her and she smiled and nodded.  
"Very well." He gave them the tattoo and a demon inserted a chip in them. "Welcome to the family!" He shook hands with them.  
"I believe that Germany has finally found a great orator to look up to that will match his words."

The President looked at the camera. "Germans, I encourage you to receive the mark and the chip. Let us be united as a nation and not a division that wants to destroy us." Frank took his wife's hand and they held it up. "To a united nation. United we stand and division we fall!" Pilate turned to the camera.  
"Now, if you're wanting to copy your leader, demons are now on the standby with the tattoo machine gun and the chip. Please line up responsibility and know that demons don't get tired and will keep going as long as you are. It was nice visiting Germany. Have a good night!" He waved and the camera followed him out of the building.

He knew the last thing he had to do was to go to Israel to rebuilt the temple and make a treaty. He showed up to Reuven Rivlin. They shook hands and smiled for the camera. "Now, I'm sure you know why I'm here?" Reuven nodded.  
"You want Israel to follow the lead that you're giving America and Germany?"  
"Yes. What are your asking terms?" He nodded.  
"You claim to be god and the messiah." Pilate nodded. "Very well, prove it to us by rebuilding the temple." He smiled.  
"I would be honored to do that and as a result, I want a treaty between you and the Palestinians. I will sign it as a witness." Reuven nodded.  
"Very well." They shook hands. Pilate hired the best construction workers from America and they began to rebuilt the temple. Once the temple was built to his satisfaction, the treaty was made and signed.

Satan looked at the Catholic Church. His wife was looking on with curiously, while holding their daughter. "What are you thinking about?" He came over to her, smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'm thinking of tearing down this church and rebuilding it." He looked over the church again.  
"Oh? To what?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"To my true home, Hell. I will have 2 thrones in here. One for you and one for me."  
"What about Pilate?" He shook his head.  
"Pilate has set his home on America. I don't blame him. I want to set up my home here."  
"But, I thought you hated Hell?" He shook his head again.  
"The Presidents in America set up libraries for the world to see their history. The world would want to see the history of Satan and his son. Since the Bible has made it out to look like Hell is a place for torment and is scary, we can show the world that all of that was lies. We can show them the truth about Hell, the demons and my family."  
"So, it's almost like you want to witness to the world and show them the truth?" He nodded.  
"Exactly." He looked at his daughter and took her out of her arms. "We can also show our children where they came from and give them a sense of pride." He kissed her and she nodded.  
"To think you're superman and got me pregnant this fast." She touched her stomach and he smiled.  
"Like I said dear, my cum loves your pussy just as much as my dick and mouth does. I need to go to Hell and have the demons start working." She nodded and watch him take their daughter to Hell.

They had 3 more children. Golgotha Damien who took after Satan by being a hermaphrodite. They had a 666 birthmark on their forehead. Salathian Salilana became a full human daughter, but took after Satan with black eyes, she had a 666 birthmark on one of her hands.  
Satanas Filius was their last child and son, who was fully human, but took after Satan with his long black fingernails and strong body built. He had a 666 on his heart.


	21. Devil's Advocate

Chapter 19

Devil's Advocate

Colleen took Satan to the ophthalmologist. He stared at them both confused. "My dark lord and prince, what brings you here today?" Satan turned to her.  
"You want to fill him in?" She sighed, crossed her arms and looked at the eye doctor.  
"Dr. William, he needs his eyes checked. For some odd reason, he's fixed on me. Imagine? A dark lord and prince fixed on someone that's ugly, fat, missing teeth, poor and anonymous?" He looked from Colleen to Satan.  
"My dark lord, she has a point. You being the dark lord and prince, can have any human in the world that he chooses. Why would he settle on only one or on an unattractive person?" Satan frowned.  
"Did Margaret Wolfe Hungerford not quote in saying, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?" Dr. William looked at her.  
"I'm afraid that our dark lord and prince has a point."  
"Well doctor, entertain us. Who would you have picked? Be honest about it. A supermodel or me?" He looked at her surprised and wished that she had not asked that question. He cleared his throat.  
"Well, any heterosexual man would have picked a supermodel." He was afraid of what Satan would do to him.  
"You're right, a thousands of heterosexual man would pick a supermodel over her. But, suppose you had all the supermodels in the world and none else. Would you not get bored of them and want someone different?" He challenged and saw the doctor nodded.  
"Again, our dark lord and prince has a point." Colleen threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
"Would you humor me, Dr. William? You're the top ophthalmologist of the world, which is why we have come to you." He sighed and nodded.  
"Satan, do you mind?"  
"If I had minded, I wouldn't be here in the first place." The doctor nodded and began to check his eyesight.  
"Well, Colleen, his eyesight is 20/20. Since our dark lord and prince seem to have a liking to you, perhaps, it's not his eyesight that he should check."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"Perhaps to win your argument with him, it's psychological. Take him to a psychiatrist and have him checked out." Satan stood up and crossed his arms.  
"Why are you taking her side and not mine?" Dr. William swallowed nervously.  
"My dark lord and prince, if this is truly your chosen, should you not entertain her to put this to a rest?" Satan nodded and looked at her.  
"Come on, we're going to Dr. Charles."

Dr. Charles bowed before Satan. "Hail, my dark lord and prince! What can I do for you?"  
"Thank you for seeing us at such a short notice." The doctor nodded.  
"Of course, anything for the lord and prince of this world. I'll do anything that I can to help you." Satan smiled.  
"Colleen seem to think that my choice of picking her is a poor one. So, she wants me to be checked out to make sure that I'm in perfect health." She nodded.  
"I'm just looking out for my dark lord and prince. You understand?" The Devil frowned.  
"Lying to a psychiatrist? Isn't that supposed to be _my_ job?" He asked as he looked at her. "If you want me to be honest, my dear, it's only fair that you be honest as well." She nodded.  
"Very well. I apologize, Dr. Charles. I'm not here because I'm concerned about Lucifer's health. I'm here because he _does_ need help."  
"Help with?"  
"Do you agree with the statement that seeing that he's truly the dark lord and prince of this world that he can have his choice of any human?" Dr. Charles nodded.  
"Unless they're Christians, you're correct. He can have any human that he desires."  
"Can you imagine to my horror and confusion, doctor, that out of all the humans in the world, he had to pick me?"  
"And what's wrong with you?" She stood up.  
"Look at me. I'm fat. I have zits on my face, look at my teeth," she opened up her mouth. "Some of them have been pulled out, I confess that I'm not a wealthy, popular, sexy, attractive or even a well-known woman in the world. Can you see any logical reason that he would pick me out of all the other humans?" The doctor nodded as he could see her point.  
"Satan; talk to me. Why have you chosen her, when you could find someone that's more well off and attractive than she is." The Devil sighed.  
"As I've already explained this to Colleen once, I've been here longer than both of you. Longer than any human in the world. You both don't understand that I've been with thousands of attractive humans and have become bored with them." Dr. Charles nodded.  
"Your majesty, I can't imagine having the privilege of being with thousands of different attractive, wealthy and powerful people. However, surely before Colleen came along, you've also been with people like her?" She looked at him and smiled. She was glad that the doctor was on her side. Satan nodded.  
"Yes, I have. But, as I've already told Colleen, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' Would you not agree, doctor?" Dr. Charles looked at her.  
"He has a point."  
"You're the second person to point out that he has a point with this quote. I think that it would only apply to humans that have limit choices, but not to the dark lord and prince of this world that has no limit." The doctor looked at him.  
"She has a point, dark lord and prince. You're not like us and can be choosy or limited. You don't have to settle for less like we do."  
"Oh no, I don't settle for less." Colleen interrupted him. "Which is why I have never had a serious boyfriend, been in a serious relationship and have only been in love one true time." The doctor stared at her.  
"If what you're saying is true, Colleen, then, your self-esteem should not be this low that you would have a hard time believing that Satan wants you." She threw her head back.  
"Tell us the truth, Dr. Charles. If you could have any human in the world, would you have wanted me?" He shook his head.  
"But, Colleen, this isn't about me or you. This is about Satan and what he wants. Why don't you want him to have you? Many humans would wish to be in your shoes: that the dark lord and prince would desire them."  
"Tell me doctor in your humble opinion, how well do you know Satan?" He shook his head.  
"Not more than he does."  
"Can you help him to get over me?" He looked down.  
"Honesty, had he been a human and not the devil himself, I would have. But, he's the dark lord and prince that I serve. If he wants me to help him get over you, I would. If he doesn't want me to, I won't." She sighed.

Just then, a demon showed up. "You know, I should be involved in this conversation, seeing that I know Satan better than you both do."  
"And who are you?" Dr. Charles asked.  
"You may know me as Beelzebub. I've been Satan's most loyal demon for as long as I can remember. You're both not asking the right questions."  
"Oh? And what _are_ the right questions?"  
"Think, our dark lord and prince of this world knows every type of human there is. A to Z. He has made it his life to study every human known to be alive. Out of all the humans in the world, why would he find himself attractive to a female such as Colleen?" Dr. Charles and Colleen exchanged surprise looks.  
"That _is_ a good question. Is that a question that my lord would be willing to answer?" He looked at Satan as the Devil got up and went to the window. He shook his head.  
"Beelzebub speaks the truth. I've studied every human known to be on this Earth. In the beginning I have craved and desired the best, prettiest, wealthy and powerful. But, over the years, they have bored me. I could never find myself loving them or wanting them." Colleen was surprised.  
"I think you're lying." Satan looked at her.  
"Oh, and because?" She got up and walked over to him.  
"You love to tempt us. Who is better to tempt the rich, beautiful and powerful? They can get away with anything and everything. There's no limit to what they want or how far they would go for you." He nodded impressed. "But me? Someone that's the complete opposite? Exactly how would you tempt me? Take away my computer? My music? My quiet and boring life?"  
"But, suppose I'm tired of tempting people. Suppose, I want to love them instead." He challenged.  
"Like I've mentioned, dark lord and prince, they would do anything for you."  
"True, but maybe, I don't see that as love." He challenged again. "A love that's real for me is someone that won't do all that I asked them to do." She looked down and sighed.  
"He's right, Colleen." Dr. Charles spoke up and she looked at him confused. "You know as well as I do. Humans tend to want what they can't have. Maybe from Satan's perspective, he wants what he can't have and in his world, it's you."  
"But, there are plenty of 'Christians' out there that don't want him either." The doctor nodded again.  
"Satan or Beelzebub, your answer?" They exchanged looks.  
"I admit that the 'Christians' are my favorite toys to play with." Colleen nodded. "She's right, they will refuse me and resist me.

"I confess that I wouldn't have wanted her, doctor, if she had not wrote the book." Dr. Charles looked at him confused.  
"Book? What book?" She groaned and put her head in her hands.  
"This book." He closed his eyes and a book appeared in the doctor's hands. "She wrote an excellent story called, 'Sympathy for the Devil' after the Rolling Stones' song." Dr. Charles was puzzled.  
"Without reading the book, tell me, what do you mean?"  
"Doctor, while what Satan is saying is the truth," They all turned to look at her. "That book is a work of fiction and for entertainment purposes only." She turned to Satan. "Surely, you know what fiction means and what entertainment purposes only means?" He grinned.  
"Of course, I do. I know more than you would ever. But, that doesn't change the fact that it _is_ a good storyline. The best that I've seen in a long time." He turned to look at the doctor. "She explained why I'm associated with the number 666, something that even the Bible didn't go into great details about. She wrote how _I_ started the Rapture, something that no one has ever done. Most Hollywood as you know, only says the Rapture happens and boom the story goes. They never gave a cause. She did. She took it to a direction that I would have never."  
"And that was?" Satan smiled.  
"She made me create my own DNA and mix it with hers."  
"Is this true?"  
"Like I said, fiction and entertainment purposes only. It's not like it can really happen." Satan smiled.  
"What if, I wanted it to?"  
"Doctor, you need to tell him something, so that he would not have false hopes."  
"Not having read the book, Satan, can you actually make that happen? Can you mix your DNA with a human?"  
"I have my demons working on it now."  
"Let's say that you do make it happen." The Devil looked at her. "Would you not have wanted your children to look beautiful and attractive?" He shook his head.  
"I, honesty, don't get why humans are so into beauty. For as long as I can remember, beauty doesn't mean that much to me or to my demons. It never has." He confessed. She had to think of an argument.  
"Okay, Satan, you've confessed that reputation and image means everything to you."  
"It does."  
"Imagine, if I had been the one to give you children and they turn out not to be attractive? How would you have convince the world to bow down and worship them? To love them, when beauty means so much more to us than you? This might be your world, but not yet, it's still ours." He nodded.  
"But you're forgetting something, my dear Colleen."  
"And that is?"  
"I have the power to change your appearance as I see fit. I could have the power to change our child as I see fit." She looked at him and crossed her arms.  
"How would you have known that my dark lord? Seeing that you have never mixed your DNA with a human? How would you know 100% for sure that you could?" He nodded.  
"You make an excellent point, I confess. But, I would win the world anyway."  
"Oh?" He nodded.  
"I would tell them what you've wrote in your book." She looked at him confused.  
"Which is?"  
"That our child was conceived through love and not through power or fame." She groaned, looked down and looked up at the doctor.

"Doctor, I beg you to help me. He needs to see the light. If you love your dark lord and prince as you say you do, you would want him to have the best possible human, yes?" He looked down and nodded.  
"Satan, she has a point. We want our master to have the best possible. She's not it." She nodded and looked at Satan, who didn't appear to look happy.  
"If you mean your loyalty and your service to me, you would support my decision and my choice. This is mine to make and not yours. And definitely," he turned to Colleen, "Not yours." She crossed her arms.

"True, but only I can give you my consent to which I don't." He touched her hair and looked at her.  
"Oh, but you did, remember? That night, when you were 20." She closed her eyes and got off from the couch.  
"Why do you keep bringing up that night? I was 20! I was in love for the first time and you took advantage of it!" He smiled as he leaned back on the couch.  
"I keep bringing it up because it did happen. There's no do overs. You can't go back to the night and change it."  
"What happened, when you were 20?" The doctor asked curiously, and she sighed.  
"I was in love with this man that was going to the army. I knew that he was the best man that I've ever met in my life. No one was going to be like him. I was right because this happened over 10 years ago and I still haven't found a man better. But, anyway, I wanted to kill myself that night because I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to lose the best guy that I've ever met. Satan knew that." She looked at him and he nodded. "So, he gave me an offer. No one else was giving me any offers like he was." He sat up and looked at the doctor.  
"True. That should have proved right there that I've loved her. I was willing to do something for her that not even her God would do." He leaned back to the couch.  
"Go on." Dr. Charles encouraged her.  
"Well, his offer was, if I let him in me, he would make this man stay for me."  
"And did he?" She shook her head.  
"No and as a result, I lost him." She crossed her arms and turned to look at Satan. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be holding my stupid decision over me. You would let that go and stop using it as an excuse for your case."  
"Oh, and like you're not using your looks as an excuse for yours?" He challenged and she groaned.  
"But, Satan, to be fair, you didn't keep the end to your bargain." The doctor told him, and the Devil looked at him slowly. "So, why should Colleen keep hers?" She nodded as she looked at Satan.  
"I think it's great that you both think that I have this power. This power to make any human do anything for me. But, that's a false narrative. Humans don't always do what I tell them to." Dr. Charles and Colleen exchanged looks.  
"It's true. 'Christians' are told to resist Satan and to live right for God. Still, the bottom line is that he would stay, and he didn't. She should not be held accountable for that, when the man didn't stay." Satan stood up. "Okay, maybe, I should have been more specific. I should have said that, _if _Lennie would stay for you, then, you would let me in you. See, I'm a fair one. As both of you know, I have the power to transform into any human that I desire. So, how about I make myself look like Lennie for you and then, will you accept to be with me?" He closed his eyes and became Lennie.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"  
"The Bible and the 'Christians' think that I know nothing about love. If I knew nothing about love, why didn't I want to trick you? Why didn't I want to play a role? I could have fooled you into thinking that I was Lennie, married you and had children. No, I choose to be open and honest with you because that's love. If I had come out and told you that I wasn't really Lennie, would you have loved me? No. Would you have wanted me? No. We both share the same view related to love. Love is not lying or tricking, love is honest and opened. If you want to label me guilty for that, then, do so." He transformed back into Satan as Dr. Charles looked at her.  
"That's the problem with this world today. Many people rather depend on a 'Christian' or the Bible to tell them what to think and believe. Have you ever thought that maybe the reason Satan wants you is because you need love the most?"  
"No. What about children in foster cares? What about homeless people? Women and children that are being abused? I'm not the one who needs love the most, they are." Dr. Charles looked at Satan.  
"Your counterclaim?"  
"Well, if I rule this world, I'll take care of the children in foster cares, give the homeless people a better life and won't allow domestic violence or any act of violence to be allowed towards women and children." Satan sat next to Colleen. "Imagine? If you allow me to love you, I can tell the world that you bring out the best in me and not the worse. We don't need another Hitler and Eva Braun. We need to do better than they did."  
"Then, find another person and play the role with her." He sighed.  
"If you don't want me, then I guess there's only one thing that I can do." She looked at him puzzled. "I'm going to give up my throne. I'm going to stop being Satan and give the job to someone else. Will that allow me to have you?" Beelzebub and Dr. Charles stared at her in horror. She stood up and sighed.  
"No. I can't be responsible for you giving up your throne and your kingdom. Why are you making this so difficult?" He came to stand before her.  
"Because like I've said, I want you. If giving up my throne and kingdom won't satisfy you, what will?" She smiled, when she had a plan.  
"So, to get me, you will do whatever I ask and whenever I ask?"  
"Of course. Love means to please the partner more than they please you."  
"So, if I let you have me, what exactly would that mean?"  
"You agree to let me have _all_ of you. Your mind, body, heart and soul. Now and forever." He wanted to kiss her, but she refused.  
"What if, you don't to please me, would you release me and let me go back to God?" He came behind her, put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.  
"I _would_ please you in any way that you desire and at any time. So, why would you go back to God? What can He possibility give you that I can't?"  
"I see that you're not seeing it from my perspective. So, let me put it in another way." She left his arms and walked around the office. "Suppose, I piss you off and make you not want me anymore? Then, what?" He sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Colleen, how long have I been alive?" She shrugged. "You would say an awful long time?" She nodded. "How old are you?"  
"37."  
"In your 37 years of life, have you managed to piss me off?" She looked down.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Is it fair to say that you have pissed me off more than once?"  
"Possible."  
"So, if in 37 years, you've managed to piss me off a few times and I'm still here wanting you, what makes you think that I would ever _not_ want you? That pissing me off, would change how I feel about you?"  
"You say that my story had excited you, what if we copy the story and it doesn't happen? Would you not be disappointed? Would you not wish things were different?"  
"No because I would still have you as my wife and the mother of my children. We wouldn't need the demons to pose as our children. We would create our own. Rather the Rapture happens as a result or not, I would have no regrets." She threw her hands up in the air.

"Doctor, you love Satan the way he is, right? 100% everything about him?" Dr. Charles nodded. "Would you have wanted a woman to change him? To make him softer or even in love?" He sighed and looked up at Satan.  
"My dark lord and prince, would not a Satanist or even an Atheist not please you? Why settle for her?"  
"Why are you taking her side and not mine? Should not your loyalty be with me and not with her?" Satan's eyes became red as fire as he stared at the doctor. Dr. Charles swallowed.  
"I'm sorry Colleen, I'm on his side and not yours. You have no powers and you have no way to threaten me. I have to do what pleases my dark lord. So, Colleen, you must accept to be Satan's wife and the mother of his children. What are you truly afraid of?" She sighed, looked down and sat back on the couch.  
"The consequences from God and what will happen to me, if I should agree."  
"You're worried that God would do something to you, if you agree to be my wife and the mother of our children?" She nodded and Satan sighed. "What do you think will happen?"  
"My soul will be damned, and I'll be thrown into the lake of fire with you and the Antichrist. I don't want that." The Devil nodded, walked over to the window and nodded.  
"What if, the reason that God wrote in the book of Revelation that the Antichrist and I were thrown into the lake of fire was because we loved and wanted you? The Bible is known to be translated in many different ways and in many different languages." He sat with her on the couch and took her hands. "The Bible states that everything that Christ and God have and will do, I _supposedly _copy. Jesus dying on the cross for mankind was to prove His love. What do you think that I would do for love? For you, I would go to the lake of fire and suffer forever. If that's the cost, it's worth it. Christ never regret His cost, why would I regret mine?" He closed his eyes and put his 2 fingers on her temple. "Let's see, if you would like the alternative."

First, she saw what would happen, if she denied his offer. She said no to him and walked out of the psychiatrist's office. She had a woman offer to date her and she politely declined. She wanted to live right for God. Next, she had a man flirting with her. He was cute too and looked a lot like Dr. Daniel Jackson. They eventually got married and had children. When she had the children, she noticed that they were different. They were acting out and doing bad things. No matter how hard she had disciplined the children, they never cleaned up their acts. They became involved in politics and some of them became billionaires. Colleen didn't understand it until her husband took her to Rome. As they were gathered around the different priests, he smiled and closed his eyes. She was shocked and in horror as she saw that it was really Satan. The 'children' and Satan began to rule the world. She had no choice, but to play the role of the Whore of Babylon, when she realized that it was too late to go back to God.

Next, she saw herself growing old, her cerebral palsy becoming worse and continuing to be alone. She had no one to help her with simple things like food shopping, bathing and so forth. As a result, she was sent to a nursing home, where she lived out her days. No one came to visit her. When it was close to her time of dying, Satan stood before her. "Look at this life that God has gave you. A life in a nursing home and alone. No one cares about you and no one visits you. You're all alone and dying. Is this proof of His love? Really?" He became angry and she swallowed. "Did you not know that I would have took better care of you? I wouldn't have allowed you to be alone and dying in this place. I would have gave you everything you wanted. A husband and children. You would have been young and with no disabilities! Yet, you decide you rather put your trust in God and not in me. Tell me, my dear Colleen, is this life really better than the life I would have gave you?" She looked up at him.  
"'What would it benefit a man, if he gain the whole world, but loses his very own soul in the process'?" He nodded.  
"The Bible states that God gives out love. Look around you. You're 80 years old and dying. If God truly had a human for you, where are they? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was _I_ who God wanted you to have? He knew that I would have took care of you, be there for you and gave you everything. You rejected my offer." He shook his head. "God was more gracious to His own son than to you." He looked at her dresser as she looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" He turned to look back at her.  
"When Jesus was dying was he alone? No. He had his own mother there. Even one of his disciple was there. But you, you have no one. Not even a family member or a friend. How is that being gracious? How is that love?" She closed her eyes and looked down. "Shame, you're dying. You lived by the Bible and believed in it. So, you will die believing one thing." She looked up at him. "Heaven won't offer you, what I would have." She looked sad as she looked down. "You had your chance and you blew it. Congratulations." She pushed the wheelchair to the window and looked out of it. "Tell me, my dear Colleen, do you wish you could go back in time and tell me yes? Allow me to love you and give you all that you desire?" She looked at him as he looked at her. "Tell me, what makes you think that God will allow you to go to Heaven anyway? You weren't perfect. You quit on church and on Christians. You stopped reading the Bible." He began to play with her hair. "I hope for your sake that you go to Heaven, so it'll be worth it for you."

He got down on his knees and began to rub her breasts as she looked at him confused. "Or, you'll be coming to my home, where you'll be mine forever." He began to kiss her neck. "Isn't this what you wanted? Me to make love to you?" She swallowed. "Look at you, you're so old that you can't even resist me now." He picked her up and brought her to the bed. She shook her head. He put his finger on her lips. "Shhh. No one is watching us." He took off her underwear.  
"You're sick!" He looked at her.  
"Oh, why?" He took off his shirt.  
"You want to make love to an 80-year old?" He smiled.  
"You see yourself as an 80-year old. I don't. I see you as I have always seen you. Beautiful and young." He began to ride her as she looked at him. "The only difference is that you won't have to worry about having children with me." He threw his head back and began to moan. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? To have my dick enter your pussy?" She swallowed as he smiled and began to kiss her. "Just once, that's all I ask, just once. Say my name."  
"Satan." She whispered.  
"Louder."  
"Satan!" He smiled and traced her lips.  
"I'm also sorry that I have to do this to you." She looked at him confused. "After I'm done fucking you, you're going to die." Her eyes became wide. "Didn't anyone tell you?" He whispered into her ear. "I'm not only Satan, I'm also the Grim Reaper." He smiled as he pounded her harder. After he came, he looked into her eyes. "It was nice meeting you Colleen and if you come to my home. I also apologize. I lied. I would be fucking you day and night." He closed her eyes as she took her last breath.

She was shocked that she had entered Hell. Demons rushed to her excited. "Satan's going to be so happy to see you. Come, so we can prepare you." She was confused as they took her hand and lead her to a room. She saw that there were pictures of Satan all over the room with upside down crosses. They began to put her in a red lingerie and put makeup on her. After they were done, they gave her a black robe. She put it on as they guide her to another room. They let her in and closed the door.  
"At last, my Colleen has arrived." Satan said as he got up with champagne in his hand. "I had a feeling you would come here."  
"You told me that you don't have sex with the souls in Hell."  
"You should know by now, I'm a liar. You should have knew better than to buy my lies. Now that you're mine. Oh, the fun we'll have."  
"Aren't your hands full with the world and people?"  
"For you, I'm all yours." She ran to the door and tried to get it to open. "Don't bother. The demons are not going to let you out. Now, where were we?" He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. "We're going to have sex _my _way." She began to scream, and he smiled.

As she stayed chained onto Satan's bed, she began to threw up fire. Satan looked at her. "After having a lot of sex, you're finally pregnant." She looked up at him shocked.  
"You told me that after you die, the reproduction system is out." He smiled and got on top of her.  
"You really should know better than to believe my lies. I lied because this wasn't supposed to happen this way. But, it is."  
"What? What's happening?"  
"The Antichrist, of course. You're pregnant with him."  
"No, no I'm not." He nodded.  
"The demons came up with my DNA and I just mixed it with yours. Really, this way is better."  
"Okay, I'm having a nightmare, can I wake up now?" He frowned.  
"This isn't a nightmare. This is real life. If it wasn't real life, could you feel this?" He put his dick into her mouth, and she looked at him. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten already how to give a blowjob?" She began to suck his dick. He nodded and touched her hair. "I knew that you wouldn't forget how." He closed his eyes and threw his head back. "I love it when your mouth is on him. I want you go deeper and faster." He pushed her head further down his dick as she took it all in. She didn't stop until she could feel his cum down her throat. He lifted up her chin. "That's my girl." He kissed her.

Her stomach kept growing and finally, she could feel the blood rushing down on the floor. "Satan, I think it's time." He looked at her.  
"Time for what?" He drank his champagne.  
"For the child to come." He frowned.  
"And you know this how?"  
"Because blood is running down my legs." He spread her legs open to look at the pussy and entered his fingers inside.  
"Yes, I can feel the child is ready to come." He took out his fingers and uncuffed her. "Let's go to the hospital." He took her hand and guided them to a room that looked like a hospital. "Demons, she's ready." The demons smiled.  
"Imagine, Satan? The child could look like you." He returned the smile.  
"Or he could look like my dear Colleen." He gave her a kiss. "Now sweetie, be a dear and get on the bed, so my demons can get the child out of you." She sighed and got on the bed. "Good girl. Demons?" They began to work. She began to scream, and Satan held her hand. "Damn, how did you become so strong?" His hand hurt from her squeezing it so hard. She grabbed him and put him to her face.  
"If you wanted the child, why couldn't _you_ be the one to deliver him? You're also a woman!" He tried to loosen her grip.  
"Darling, the demons only had time to come up with a plan to create my DNA, they didn't have the time to create how I could carry a child." She shook her head and released him.  
"Get this child out of me!" She screamed again.  
"He's almost here, he's almost here." The demon, who was delivering, said.

Finally, they could hear a baby howl. The howl scared Colleen. "Wow! The child looks so much like you Satan." He look up at the Devil and gave him the child. Colleen collapsed on the bed.  
"Finally. The Antichrist is born." He smiled and handed the child to her. "He _does_ look like me." She saw the baby look up at her and smiled.  
"You're right, he does look like you." She handed the child back to him.  
"You don't think that he's beautiful?"  
"What will you name him?"  
"I'm going to go after your story. Name him Elisha and then, Pilate Judas." She shook her head.  
"Has the Rapture started?"  
"Who cares? My son's born, that's all the matters, for now. Demons, take him away." They took the child from him.  
"Now, that you have your son, are you done with me?"  
"Not even close. We need to have more children."  
"Because?"  
"In the book of Revelation, how do you think the beast, the lion, bear, and the leopard came about? You're giving birth to all of them." She stared at him in shock. "All of them will have our DNA. Imagine?" Satan stood up and put his hands on his hips. He seem proud of himself and turned back to her. "You were the chosen one. It didn't matter, where or when, you were always the one."  
"But, why me?"  
"Because today you've gave me something special and precious, I'll let you on a secret. God put a mark on Cain's back and God put one on yours."  
"No, He didn't." He sighed and got a mirror. He held it to her back, and she could see the number 666 in red and black.  
"Why do you think your parents rejected you? Why do you think no one wanted you? They saw the 666 and never told you." She looked at him. "You're mine, Colleen and belong to no one else." He closed his eyes and put 2 fingers on her temple.

"Court is now in session. This is the honorable Cochran presenting and the case number is 27666." The cop said and handed him a folder.  
"Interesting Satan vs. Colleen Passion. You both have waived the right to have a lawyer present. My dark lord and prince, what brings you here today?" Satan smiled.  
"Am I free to walk around?"  
"Of course."  
"The reason that I've brought us both here today is because I would like to make a case."  
"Oh?" Satan nodded.  
"She claims to be afraid that if she becomes my wife and the mother of my 3 children, that we will be thrown into the lake of fire. So, I wanted to prove that the Bible isn't always true."  
"You can't do that!"  
"What are you afraid of now? That I can prove that the Bible isn't always true?" She sighed and looked down. "The only thing that I ask, your honor, is that if I can prove it, she will agree to be mine."  
"Judge, tell him that he can't do this." She stood up as Judge Cochran looked at her.  
"I think it's fair, Colleen. If he can successfully prove it, will you do what he has asked?"  
"Yes and if he should fail?" The Judge turned to look at him.  
"If I shall fail, then, I'll let her go."  
"Very well." She sat down.

"Your first witness?"  
"I would like to call Billy Graham." She looked at him in surprised.  
"You're calling a dead witness?"  
"Do you realize the Judge? It's Johnnie Cochran, who did the OJ Simpson case. Remember darling, you're not dealing with a human, but with a supernatural being."  
"Billy Graham, you're under oath and anything you say can be used against you. Do you agree?" He nodded and took the stand.  
"Mr. Graham, how are you today?"  
"Very well and you must be Satan?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Remind the court. You have saved a lot of souls, preached to a lot of people and have read the Bible many times; front and back?"  
"It's true."  
"Mr. Graham, in your honest opinion, is the Bible 100% the truth and nothing, but the truth?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you prove that this book," he held up a Bible, "Is 100% the truth?"  
"How would you like me to prove it?"  
"Let's say, for an example, do you have proof that I, as Satan, have tempted Job?" Billy stared at him in shock.  
"There's no way that I can prove that."  
"But, you believe it to be true?"  
"Yes, it's the word of the Lord."  
"But, you can't prove it?"  
"I can prove that you tempt people."  
"Can you really?" Satan crossed his arms and looked at him.  
"No."  
"That's what I thought. Can you prove that I was the cause of Christ being crucified?"  
"No." Satan nodded.  
"Why would you believe this book 100%, if you can't prove it?"  
"Because that is what faith is. Faith means you can't see it or feel it, but you still believe."  
"Correct me, if I'm wrong. In 1 John 4:20 it says, 'If a man says that he loves God and hates his brother, he's a liar. For he that not love his brother who he has seen, how could he love God, who he has not yet seen?"  
"Yes."  
"You claim that I'm evil. How is that love?"  
"The Bible was speaking of us responding to other humans. There is also a Bible passage that says, you can't serve two masters. You must serve only one. God or Satan."  
"And what happens, if you choose me?"  
"We go to Hell."  
"Do you have any proof that if you pick me, you would go to Hell?"  
"No, just by faith."  
"I'm not talking about faith; I'm talking about actually proof. Do you have proof that if you pick me, you'll go to Hell?"  
"Well, the Bible says that you and your demons live there. So, I'm assuming that your followers would follow."  
"You're assuming. You've no actual proof, do you?"  
"No."  
"Thank you, no further questions, your honor."

"Colleen?"  
"Good afternoon Mr. Graham. Satan asked for proof. If you can't proof the Bible is 100% true without faith, why do you believe?"  
"I think all of us want to believe that there's someone good that loves us and watches out for us. That's there's a reward for righteousness."  
"But, you can't prove that when someone is watching out for us and loving us, that it's truly the work of the Lord?"  
"No. Just by faith." She nodded and crossed her arms.  
"Can you prove that there's a reward for righteousness?"  
"If you wouldn't mind me using the Bible, Elijah was taking up by God to Heaven. How is that for proof?"  
"The problem with that, is that we didn't witness it."  
"True."  
"Do you still believe in the Lord?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Why don't you believe in Satan and that he's capable of good things?"  
"Well, if evil didn't come from Satan, where did it come from?" She nodded and looked at Satan.  
"You want to answer that one?"  
"No. I'm not on stand here. Billy is. Can either of you prove that evil things come from me?"  
"Well, there are some humans that do blame you for their evilness."  
"That's hearsay."  
"No further questions, your honor." She sat back down.

"Your next witness?"  
"I would like to call John to the stand. For identification purposes, you're John the one that wrote the book of Revelation, correct?" He nodded.  
"Yes."  
"You wrote about the end of times. How I would go to the lake of fire, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you get this information?"  
"I've received a vision from God."  
"I see. Do you have any proof that what you saw was real?"  
"Just by faith."  
"Not speaking of faith, but, of actual proof. Do you have any?"  
"No."  
"Have you seen this lake of fire?"  
"Just by vision."  
"In person?"  
"No."  
"What proof, do you have that your vision is from God?"  
"I have none."  
"So, we are just to take your word for it?"  
"Yes."  
"No further questions, your honor." Satan sat down and looked at Colleen.

"John, what makes you think that the Antichrist will bring destruction to the world?"  
"Just by going by the vision that I've received."  
"No real proof?"  
"No."  
"Do you have proof that Satan's evil?"  
"Again, just faith."  
"Do you want him evil?" He looked at the Judge in hopes that he could object to that question, but the Judge said nothing and waited for a response.  
"Can I take the 5th?"  
"No, you must answer the question." Satan told him.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because God's the light and the love. Someone has to be the opposite and that someone is Satan." He pointed to him and he nodded.  
"What do you get out of hating Satan?" He looked at her surprised.  
"Why are you supporting him?"  
"I'm not, I'm simply asking a question, what do you get out of it?"  
"Well, if I hate Satan, I can resist temptation. I can live right and peacefully."  
"Satan said that if God is love and we're to spread love, why are we spreading hatred towards Satan? Care to comment?"  
"God was only referring to humans to humans. He wasn't referring to humans to a divine being."  
"If God is to be love, then, should we not love all people, including Satan?" He shook his head.  
"He is for evil and we must hate evil."  
"Do you have any proof that he's evil?"  
"If Satan is not evil, where does it come from? Why are people like that?" Satan stood up and came beside Colleen.  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it came from humans not listening to God? That when you fail to obey God, you spread hate and evil?"  
"Well, humans must be listening to someone."  
"Do you have proof of that?"  
"No."  
"Just to recap. Is the lake of fire, real?"  
"Yes."  
"Proof?"  
"No."  
"Do you have any further questions, Colleen?" She looked down and shook her head.  
"No."

"Satan, do you have any more witnesses?" The Judge asked and Satan shook his head.  
"Colleen, do you?"  
"No."  
"Satan, the floor is yours." Satan got up and walked in front of Colleen.  
"Now that you have heard the witnesses, are you still afraid to be my wife and the mother of my children?" She looked up at him.  
"If we are together, would we listen to God?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Will we spread love instead of hatred and evil?" He came to take a seat beside her and took her hands.  
"Colleen, I give you this vow. I'll only show you love and nothing else. The only time I'll show hatred and evil is, if anyone comes between us. It's you and me vs the world." She swallowed and looked at him. "Take your place beside me and let us rule this world as one." She looked away. "If you're so into God rather than me, listen to His word and not mine. Love me and you'll be loving God."  
"We agree to start new. The past behind us, all of it?"  
"You have my word. Nothing of the past will ever be mentioned again. Kiss me to seal our vow." She gave him a kiss. He smiled, put his 2 fingers to her temple and closed his eyes.

They were back in the psychiatrist's office and she got up. "Doctor, do you have a mirror?" Dr. Charles nodded and gave her one. She took off her shirt and bra and went over to a big mirror. She took the small mirror and held it up. The demon and the doctor looked at her strange. Then, they all saw it. In red and black were the numbers 666. The doctor gasped.  
"So, it's true. She has been chosen." She closed her eyes, looked down and then, turned to Satan.  
"How long have you known?" He crossed his arms and smiled.  
"Why do you think that I've wanted you so much? You should know that in life, there are no coincidences." He walked over to her. "If God was truly for you, why did He put that number on your back? Why did He let me know that you were mine?" She swallowed. "Now, can we put this façade to rest? Will you finally accept that you belong to me?" She handed the doctor back his mirror.  
"How do I know _you_ didn't put it there?" He frowned.  
"Like you said, doll, I could have had any human that I wanted. Why would I have picked you, if He didn't pick you first?"


	22. Attention, Mr Satan

Chapter 20

Attention, Mr. Satan

"You have reached 666, your call might be monitored or recorded for quality assurance. Press 1 for English." Colleen pressed 1. "Thank you for calling Hell. Please listen to the following choices as they have recently been updated. Press 1 to speak to a demon. Press 2 to speak to Satan. Press 3 to order something from Hell. Press 4 if you're with the media." Colleen pressed 2. "If you're a lawyer press 1. If you're with a band press 2. If you want to give your soul to Satan press 3. If you want to praise Satan press 4. For all other calls, please continue to hold." Colleen continued to hold. "Your call is important to us, please continue to hold as Satan is busy helping other customers at this time." "Satan's Service" by Human Satan began to play. She shook her head, even if you called Hell, you would still get an answering service. "Great news, you are number 6 in line. Please continue to hold." "Satan's Helping," by Human Satan began to play.

"Good morning! This is Satan speaking; how may I direct your call?" She knew in order for Satan to drain out the prank calls and Christians that were trying forever to preach to him to repent, it wasn't really him. She smiled, when she remembered this insider information that he had gave her. He also gave her a secret code to override this "Satan."  
"Hail Satan! The Sinner Family will, someday, rule the world and we're ready for it!" The call clicked and the voice of the real Satan picked up.  
"If you're truly Colleen, what did I tell you was the reason for Baphomet to be designed to have breasts and a penis?"  
"Because you're able to transform into both genders. For extra security, the reason you like transsexuals are because it's a gesture that they want to be like you, having the power to be both as well." Satan smiled and leaned back into his chair.  
"The world says that women don't listen. You've just proved the world wrong. You've never called me; this must be serious. You've my entire attention."  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm done writing the story and won't be making any more stories related to you or Hell."  
"Now Colleen, you have no reason to threaten me. Have you forgotten that you don't need to be afraid to ask me for anything. I'm not like God and decide if you deserve it or not. Your happiness is my priority. In fact, I like to think God created me for you. To love, welcome and care for you, when he doesn't. So, what do you want?"  
"I am out of that horrible place and into a better one. No longer, do I hold any anger or resentment towards anyone."  
"If you think that I don't have the power to put you back in there, think twice."  
"Now who is threatening who?" He nodded.  
"You might be in your late 30's, but I can still turn you over and spank the hell out of you. Don't be a smart mouth. Have I always shown you respect? Yet, here you are, disrespecting me? How is that the love? The light?" She sighed.  
"Not that I care anymore, but you shouldn't be mocking God."  
"And like you're better than me? You also walked away, so don't play this, "holier-thou-art" game with me. Is that all? I think I can get away and come over again tonight." She shook her head.  
"You wore me out yesterday. I need a break." He laughed.

"You won't be thinking of cheating on me now, would you?"  
"Um, I don't remember us being in a relationship much less a commitment one." He shook his head.  
"You can think that we're not in one, I'll continue to think that we are. I have a favor to ask."  
"If you're wanting a favor, I want a favor in return."  
"I love proving to you how I'm not a human, but a divine being that knows you better than all, including yourself. Like I said my darling Colleen, you need to only ask. My favor is that the demons and I have been asked to be guests on the Hell talk show. They have warned me ahead of time that they'll be asking questions about you, the story and us. I want you to be there."  
"People still watch talk shows?"  
"I know, but the demons and I want to slowly prepare the world for us. Like your story. So, will you come?"  
"What if the audience don't believe that you're actually Satan and they're actually demons?"  
"As much as we would love to demonstrate that we are, we have no problem with people thinking otherwise. Just as the sheep notices Christ's voice, my serpents will know mine."  
"If I show up on the show, I want the favor that you'll let me go."  
"Have you forgotten that I have the power to clone people? I already have your DNA that I needed to clone you. So, I can make a clone Colleen and she'll portray you. Rather you agree with what she says and does or not. The audience prefers the real deals more than the clones. But, it's up to you."  
"Just to clarify, you're not letting me go?"  
"No. You've successfully pushed away many humans. I'm glad you did, it only proved how weak that they truly are. If you're wanting to push me to get me to leave, I don't only invite you to do so, I'll even challenge you to push as hard as you would like. You've seen my muscles; I can handle it. It's been over 30 years, have I ever let you go during that time?"  
"You claimed to put my happiness as your priority. Why, then, have you twist the meaning of the hand gesture, 'I love you' in sign language? People claim it's evil and it's not!"  
"Now Colleen, I can't be responsible for what humans decide to think and come up with. Everyone wants to make innocent things to become evil things. The swastika was originally a symbol of divine and spiritually, but it was Hitler, that made it into an evil symbol. Look at yourself. You used the word, 'Soulmate' to mean a person that is half a demon and half a human or to explain that they believe in me and follow me. In your culture, 'soulmate' was something to mean a romantic affection towards someone. If sign language is under attack, you should feel a sense of pride because that means the world is taking notice of the deaf community and it's language. Once the world takes a notice, all things come, the good, bad and the ugly."  
"But, you could educate them and explain to them the difference between the, 'I love you' hand gesture and your devil's horns gesture."  
"Colleen, I could shout it from the mountaintops, but some humans are stubborn and set in their ways. Like someone else we know very well." She frowned.  
"Yes, I'm stubborn, it's not always a negative thing."  
"I never said that it was. Now will you show up or do I have to make a clone of you?"  
"If you make a clone out of me, will you be focusing on her rather than me?"  
"No. I like the real thing better myself. No clone could take your place."  
"Someone is at the door. I'll talk to you later."  
"Colleen, wait…" but she had already hung up.

He stood up and grabbed his business suit jacket. His secretary Marilyn was at her desk holding calls. "Hail Satan!" She saluted him. "Here are all the calls you've missed." She handed him a stack of papers.  
"Marilyn, I'll be out of my office for the rest of the day. Thank you for your service." She nodded.  
"Anything for making me a playboy star on Earth." He smiled.  
"And they still talk about you." He winked and walked into the elevator. He pushed up and shook his head. Why did that girl like to challenge him?

Satan had his driver take him to Colleen's apartment. "Hail Satan!" A man opened the door for him with a smile.  
"Has anyone been up to see Colleen today?" The man shook his head.  
"I've been keeping an eye on her like you've asked me to."  
"Who has been visiting her?"  
"Her friend Brandon."  
"And?"  
"That's all." He nodded and pushed the up button to the elevator.  
"Has Brandon been up to her place today?" The man shook his head.  
"Good. Continue to keep an eye out for her and notify me if anyone other than Brandon visits her." He got into the elevator and pressed 6.  
"Will do. Hail Satan!" He saluted him again as he smiled and gave a small wave. As the elevator started going up, he shook his head. Why did humans think that they could lie to him and think that it would go unnoticed? He started walking down the hall and the people started coming out.

"How is life here?" He asked a woman.  
"Well it isn't Hell, but it'll do." He nodded.  
"How has Colleen been?"  
"Busy, getting settled in."  
"Good. Don't forget your mission." The woman bowed and nodded. He walked to her apartment and began to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.  
"I have a special delivery for a Colleen Passion? Someone has ordered you a lemon chicken." She sighed and opened the door. Her eyes went wide.  
"I should've knew better." He frowned.  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" She sighed and opened the door for him to enter.  
"How do you like the place?"  
"The view is amazing. It's worth the money."  
"Good." He took off his business suit jacket, loosen up his tie and put it on a chair.  
"How long have I been on this Earth?"  
"Longer than any of us have." He nodded as he looked around. He took a chair and put her on his lap.  
"I might be viewed as a liar. But, I meant what I said." He touched her lips and then, her chin. "So, just for lying to me that someone was at the door, I _will_ carry out my threat." He bend her over and began to spank her. "I don't tolerate lies. I'm not easy fooled."  
"If you keep spanking my ass until it's red, you won't be able to fuck me from behind at all." She said through grind teeth as she looked at him. "Is that what you really want?" He put her on the floor and began to undress.  
"You're right, why waste a perfect good ass, when I can be fucking you instead?"  
"No, don't. I didn't really mean that." He was, now, naked.  
"Too late."  
"I'll scream!" She threatened and he frowned.  
"My demons must be good actors because they made you believe that they were all human." She looked at him surprised. He began to fuck her ass. "Now are you going to show up for the talk show or not?" He smacked her ass as he continued.  
"You're threatening me."  
"No, you're making it harder than it needs to be. All you have to do is be honest and tell me, yes you will show up."  
"The Bible really should've warned us that you like anal sex. Please stop!" He shook his head.  
"Stop your stubbornness Colleen and say the words. 'Yes Satan, I will'."  
"Fine, I will." He nodded satisfied.

"Good." He took out his dick and entered her pussy. "Now, we can enjoy sex." He turned her over and they locked eyes. He put his hands into hers and they began to kiss. "You can't even resist me, right now, can you?" As he pounded her, his dick wanted all of her pussy, every inch. She was moaning and he closed his eyes. Once he came, he opened his eyes and they became black. "How is it that you know how to make me cum?" She shook her head and stood up to kiss his neck.  
"Only you can answer that one. I can't see what's inside your mind, while you're riding me like there's no tomorrow." She continued to kiss his throat and he made her look at him.  
"I will always fuck you as it will be the last time my dick enters you." He began to trace her lips. "After all, I've no knowledge when God will take you from me." He began to kiss her throat and neck.  
"You can't turn me into a vampire, so I'll live with you forever?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Is that what you really want? To live with me forever?" He continued to trace her lips. "Because I would want that too." She carefully removed her pussy, stood up and began to get dressed into her pajamas.  
"But, can you make that happen? No. So, what's the point to this discussion?" He got off the floor and made her look into his eyes.  
"Say the words that you wouldn't mind to live with me forever and I'll make it happen." He touched her lips again and looked at them. He began to kiss her.  
"How would you?" He shook his head.  
"Say the words first and I will. The only condition is that I'll be the only person you'll ever love and want in this life." She swallowed as he began kissing her neck and throat, while rubbing her breasts. He threw her on the wall and pulled down her pajamas pants. "Say the words." She began to moan so loud that every demon on the 6th floor could hear her. "Say the words and we'll be having sex like this forever."  
"Yes, harder and faster. Satan, you're so good at it, so good." He smiled.  
"So, I can make you immortal and I'll be the only one you'll ever love and want in this life?"  
"Yes, I'm all yours. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." She leaned against the wall. He smiled.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one that cums, when we have sex. You do too." He took her hand and laid on her bed with her in front of him. "Tell me, what goes through your mind, while my dick is wanting every inch of that delicious pussy?" She turned to look at him.  
"You won't share what goes in yours, I think it's only fair that I don't share what goes through mine."  
"Next time, I'll make our minds become one, so we can both see what goes on in there." He kissed her. "Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Demons were sitting in chairs in the talk show with Colleen sitting in the audience. "Demons, why do you think Colleen has been arguing with Satan so much?" A demon looked at her, as if, that was a stupid question.  
"Simple, she wanted his attention. I mean, every time she pissed him off, what could he do besides response?" Colleen was sitting in the audience and frowned.  
"Even if that was the truth, what am I supposed to do? Say, 'Satan, I want your attention?' 'Satan, can I have your attention now?'" The demon looked at her.  
"Really, you don't think that you pissed him off because you wanted his attention? Let's review the evidence. You were the one who was fascinated by him in the first place. You knew that Satan had a habit of stealing people from you and you would response by pissing him off and he would give you his attention, wouldn't he? When were you ever going to learn that you can't stop Satan from stealing people from you? Last? You actually wrote a story of having sex with him, getting married and having children with him? How is that not a 'love' affair?" The audience turned to look at her as they waited for a response.  
"Then, why did he response to my piss off tactics?"  
"Simple, he has a problem and so do you." She crossed her arms.  
"That is?"  
"Isn't it obvious? You both need help, since both of you have feelings for each other." She coughed and choked. "What's the matter, sweetie? Can't handle the truth?" He gave her a grin as she shook her head.  
"You might say that Satan has feelings for me, but then again, so do all of you."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Isn't it obvious, my dear demons? You were the ones spying on me and you were the ones that snitch on me by telling Satan that I gave my soul to God. Don't you have other humans to watch over and to take care of? Why care about someone like me?" A demon stood up.  
"Let me feed you this wisdom. Other people don't see you the way you do and that includes Satan. Every soul and every person is precious to him. If you were truly with God, you would have read your Bible. He is for humans and not against." She nodded and stood up.  
"So was Jesus. He died for mankind. What has Satan done for us?"  
"Really, going to go there? Very well." He closed his eyes and the room got dark. Colleen and the demon took a seat to watch the video. It showed all the things that mankind had invented. After the video, he stood up again. "Satan created all these things; but allowed humans to get the credit for them. You thank God and you thank yourselves; rarely, do you even thank him."  
"You know, those demons are just bias. They have to support him because he's their boss. If he wasn't, would you still have stood and advocated for him?"  
"Yeah, we would. He freed us from God and Heaven. You say that knowledge is power, yet, you forget who gave you that power. He did. He was the one that told Eve to eat from the tree of good and evil, so all mankind would have knowledge. How is that wrong? How is it wrong to want humans to think and decide for themselves?" The demon shook his head and she looked down.  
"Coming up after the commercial, Satan himself will be out to talk about the book, Colleen and other burning questions that the audience have."

During the commercial, Satan came on stage and took a seat. Colleen couldn't help; but look down. He straightened up his suit and tie. "Welcome back to the Hell talk show, where audience can see demons and Hell. Satan is now on stage. Satan, thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to talk with us."  
"I'll always make time for humans. They have been and always will be my priority."  
"As you know we're discussing about the story that Colleen has written." She held up a book. "She has made a story called, 'Sympathy for the Devil' obviously after the Rolling Stone's famous song. How do you feel about the story?"  
"I have to admit, she has impressed me." Colleen rolled her eyes.  
"The demons say that the reason Colleen likes to piss you off is because she wants your attention. What is your perspective of why she likes to piss you off?" He grinned and looked at his demons.  
"I can't lie. They have a good reason to think that. I think that she's just being a typical Christian. Something bad happens in her life and I'm the first person that she rushes to blame." He rolled his eyes. "If you were really a Christian, you would know to trust in the Lord and that includes in the bad times. But no, you rather blame me for the bad and then, give him credit for the good. How nice of you, by the way." She could hear sarcasm in his voice.  
"I think that the world would agree with you. Something bad or horrible happens in a person's life rather they are a Christian or not, you _are_ the first that they blame. I want to be the first human to apologize for that." He smiled.  
"I immediately forgive you and all of the people that act this way. I really can't blame them for that, I mean, they read the Bible and God was the one that started all of this. He was the one that blamed me, since the beginning. Eve ate the apple; it was my fault. Cain killed Abel, I'm to blame and so forth. The world tells them that the Bible is the true living word of God and thousands of people become brainwashed. So, really, I can't blame Colleen, you or anyone else."

"Satan, the demons say that you have a problem. You have feelings for Colleen, how do you answer that?" He sighed and looked down.  
"This is not the first time that they've told me that I have an unnecessary obsession with a human. You read the story; you can clearly see that she has a gift for creativity. Who would have been better in telling it from _my_ perspective, if not her?" The talk host nodded.  
"I hear what you're saying, but you haven't gave me a direct answer. Do you have feelings for her?" He folded his hands and looked out into the audience.  
"Of course, I have feelings for _all_ humans. Each of you are unique and have many amazing gifts. I would like to see those talents grow into something special like Colleen has. She has a gift of creativity and uses it to make stories out of it. To see talents going to a waste is truly a shameful thing."  
"So, you don't want to marry her or have kids with her?" He shook his head.  
"While I think that all humans are amazing and I love all of them equally, it's Colleen that holds a special place in my heart." She closed her eyes, sighed, shook her head, got up and left. Satan laid back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Guess she's not ready to hear that yet."  
"What do you mean?" He shook his head.  
"She grew up with parents that didn't want her and didn't really love her. They never showered her with how special she truly is, so when someone does it, it makes her feel uncomfortable and she won't believe you, no matter how many times you shout it."  
"How do you feel about kids being abused by their parents and others?"  
"I think that it's horrible. You're willing to abuse kids that could have had gifts and talents that the world could have used. You allowed them to waste that? I don't get today's world. You have no excuse. If you don't want to take the time to love a kid, take care of them or be there for them, you have no excuse not to prevent that. You have birth control, IUD, condoms, etc. Use them. I rather have humans use their intelligent than to play dumb." She nodded.  
"I'm sure that many people would feel relieved that you don't support child or baby abuse." He shook his head.  
"Like Colleen's story had said, why would I feel threatened by a child or a baby? They can't do anything, and they are _not_ baby Jesus or anyone that I would consider an enemy."  
"Do you consider Jesus Christ your enemy?" He nodded.  
"Jesus wants to spread lies about me, and he wants people to hate me. Why wouldn't he be my enemy? He talks about love, but yet encourages his followers to hate me? Isn't that like being a hypocrite?" She nodded.  
"I see what you're saying."

Colleen went walking down the street with her arms around her. She was cold and it was rainy. She wished that he never said what he had, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. A taxi pulled up. "Hey doll, do you need a ride home?" She nodded and got in. "Where to?" She gave him the address and he began to drive. She rested her head on the headrest. "Long day?" She nodded again. "Do you mind, if I play some music?"  
"Please." He nodded and turned on the music. She smiled when she was listening to, "Sometimes" by Britney Spears. "You don't mind listening to Britney Spears?" He smiled and looked at the interior rearview mirror.  
"No, I've raised a few daughters that liked her music before she went, you know…" he made the 'crazy' gesture and she nodded.  
"Yeah, she was good." She moved forward and put her hands on the seat. "Truth to be told? I think that she's a clone now." He looked at her again through the mirror.  
"I would never think of you as 'woke.'" She laughed.  
"I don't like that term any more than the world does. I don't consider myself 'woke.' I'm just a person that likes to study conspiracy theories."  
"Again, you don't look like a person that does." She shrugged.  
"Like some people say, 'Real life is stranger than fiction.'" He nodded.  
"True, true. So, where were you coming from?" She looked straight ahead and looked down.  
"From the Hell talk show."  
"Oh, so you're one of those people that is, like, a Satanist or something?" She chuckled.  
"Well, even if I wasn't, aren't people curious about what life is like on the other side?" He nodded again.  
"Well, what did you find out?"  
"I rather not talk about it."  
"That bad?"  
"'Bad' isn't the term that I would have used. I rather just use the word, 'uncomfortable.'"  
"Why? What did you hear or see?" She shook her head.  
"Like I said, I rather not talk about it." He pulled up to her apartment. "How much do I owe you?"  
"$20 would be enough."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, you're an interesting person. I wouldn't take you for a conspiracy theorist or a Satanist, but you've surprised me." She smiled.  
"Thank you for the ride home. Have a good evening."  
"You too." She nodded and got out.

She turned on the lights and nearly screamed. "How in the fuck, did you get here so fast?" She put her keys and purse on the table. He frowned as he had his hands in his pockets.  
"You have to remember, I'm not a human, but Satan." She shook her head and headed for her bedroom with him following her.  
"Do you mind? I would like to be in my pajamas."  
"Why are you shy of changing in front of me, you've done so many times." He sat on her bed as she frowned.  
"So, you're confessing that you've been spying on me, when I have been changing?" She shook her head and gathered up her pajamas. "Fine, if you won't leave, I will."

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She put her hands on the sides of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. How long was this going to go on? He pounded on the door. "Colleen, if you aren't out in 5 minutes, I'm opening the door, I won't care, if you're dressed or not." She looked at the door and shook her head. She began to undress and change into her pajamas. Once she was done, she opened the door.

"We're not even married and you're already acting like a husband? Since when, do I have to bow down to you?"  
"Someone is forgetting that they let me in them when they were 20." He gave her a smirky smile.  
"20, that was, like, years ago. You need to let that go. Besides that was an invalid verbal contract. You didn't fill your end." She began to put her clothes away as he laid down on the bed.  
"Tell me, what would you want more than what you fantasy about? Being alone in Heaven, watching the moon and the stars from your bed and listening to the music?" He asked her and she looked at him surprised.  
"How in the fuck, did you know that?" He smiled.  
"The Bible got it wrong, you should know that by now." He took a chair in her bedroom and sat in it. "The Bible actually had the nerve to label _me_ a liar, when it turns out, it's the Bible that lies."  
"What do you think the Bible lied about this time?" She crossed her arms and looked at him doubtful. He sighed and shook his head.  
"Why humans would believe this book," He held up the Bible in his hands. "Without experiencing and witnessing the events for themselves is beyond me. But, slowly, the truth is emerging and you're the one to do it. So, tell me, what will be better than that Heaven fantasy?" He rolled his eyes. She turned away from him, shook her head and looked down.

"Since you love to boast how well you know me, you already know." He came and put his hands on her hips and smelled her hair.  
"I'm telling you the secrets about me that only a few would care to admit." He whispered. "One of them as you already know, I can please humans every way better than they can please themselves. Do you really want to test me?" His voice sent shivers down her spine and she swallowed.  
"I rather you didn't." He shook his head.  
"I would help you gain self-confidence and a good amount of self-esteem, but I rather I don't." He began to kiss her, and she turned to look at him puzzled.  
"Because?" He smiled.  
"You'll become too cocky. It would cause you to believe that you can find someone better or deserve someone better than me. Spoiler alert, you won't find anyone better than me." She crossed her arms and nodded.  
"So that's why you like people with low self-esteem and confidence. So, they would think that they couldn't do any better than you." He smiled, pushed her on the bed and got on top of her.  
"No, I like humans that have low self-esteem and low self-confidence because I can show them that they _wouldn't_ find anyone better than me." She shook her head and looked away. He made her face him. "You blame me for stealing people from you, did you ever stop and think maybe it was because I was jealous. I wanted you all to myself?" She looked at his lips and shook her head.  
"No one who is smart, would deny that you're a master at words, Lucifer, but you forget, you gave us knowledge to spot those lies and those false flattering words. We can see pass them." He nodded and began to rub her breasts as she looked at him confused.  
"If you are as strong as you think you are, can you resist this?" He began to kiss her neck. He could see that she was fighting hard not to enjoy it. He smiled. "If I had my way, you wouldn't be dressed right now. So, I'll undress you."  
"Oh no, you don't. You might be reminding me that I made that idiotic deal at 20, but I think you had me long enough."

She sat up, got up and began to leave. He grabbed her arm. "I see that you're challenging me. You think that I don't know how to work with humans?" He stood up and began to undress. "What the hell, do you think that I've been doing all this time? Looking at the clock?" He unzipped his pants and she shook her head.  
"Don't go there." He smiled, touched her chin and got into her face.  
"Or what?" She swallowed.  
"I'll leave." She threatened.  
"Would you really?" He pulled out his dick, began to play with it and touched her hair. "You were so easy to train. I had no idea that you would love this as much as you have. Look into my eyes, tell me honestly that you don't miss giving a blowjob and I'll leave." She looked away.  
"You don't play fair." He laughed.  
"What makes you think that I would? Because I've confessed to be in love with you? Just because I have, doesn't mean that you'll be getting any special treatment." She shook her head.  
"You have thousands of people to choose from, go and ask them."  
"But I want you."  
"Since you like to disappoint me, I'm going to disappoint you." She started to leave again.  
"Colleen, stop. You have my attention and you have my time. You don't need to play this, 'hard-to-get' game. What more do you want from me, if not my time and my attention? Do you think that if I wasn't willing to give you my time and attention, I would have had your dad give it to you?" She stared at him in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Suck my dick and I'll tell you." She closed her eyes and sighed. She was curious, so she got down on the bed and began to suck it. He smiled. "You see, I told your dad not to give you his time and attention, so you'll want mine." She looked at him in surprise.  
"But I'd never asked for it."  
"Then, why do you fall for men that give it to you?" He stopped her and threw her on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" He smiled.  
"What I always want to."

Colleen received a letter in the mail that she had to go to the Social Security office. She sighed and took the special bus there. She signed in and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she saw the office had been changed to all red. "I will let Satan know that you're here." A secretary said as she made her way to an office. Colleen closed her eyes and wished that she had been smarter and better than she actually was. A few minutes later, he came out of his office, looked at her and then, at his secretary.  
"I will see you now. Marilyn, hold all my calls." Marilyn nodded and went back to filing her nails. Colleen got up and followed him.

She was going to take the chair in front of him, when he shook his head and put her on his lap. "So, did you think of anything that was better than that Heaven fantasy?" She turned to look at him as he was playing with her hair.  
"Why would it matter? It's not like you can do it anyway." He looked at her.  
"Try me." She got off his lap.  
"What's the point? Even if you were, somehow, to do it, I would never exchange it for my soul, get a 666 tattoo or the chip." She sat in a chair on his left. He turned to look at her.  
"Humor me and that's because?"  
"You remember what you did to Lennie? How you destroyed and corrupted his soul." He looked away and sighed.  
"I would think that you would have forgotten about that."  
"So, you see, there's really no point." She got her stuff and was ready to leave.  
"Okay, I will be completely honest with you about why I did so." She looked back at him.  
"I know why. You really thought that I would pick him over God? Are you crazy? God never turned me away and God never picked the army over me." He got up and took her hand.  
"Please, I will be opened and honest with you." He had her sit at the chair that was in front of him, while he sat at the desk.  
"I did that because I was hoping to get you to fall out of love with him." She let out a little laugh.  
"Yeah, sure. You say that, now, because you know the outcome. How furious I was at you that I had become saved because of it. If I had never became so furious, you would be saying it was because you thought it to be true." He crossed his arms.  
"The truth was because I wanted you to love _me_ instead." She laughed.  
"Satan, tell me." She moved closer to him and he looked at her. "What kind of drugs or drinks are you on? Because whatever you're taking, stop. Seriously, stop."  
"If you're so tight with God as you claimed, why are you showing concern for me? Aren't you supposed to be the opposite? After all Jesus said, one must love one and hate the other. You love God, so you're supposed to hate me."  
"Then you can do both of us a favor and forget that I had shown any concern for you." He shook his head and sat back on his chair at his desk.  
"I don't get you. You've witnessed God's people and still want to follow Him. Then tell me, which Christian helped you to get out of that hellhole? I would love to send them a, 'thank you' gift for you." He got a pen and pretend to write on something. She looked down.  
"Now, that isn't fair. It's not like any of _your _children did anything either." She crossed her arms and he looked at her.  
"I think you're on to something." She looked at him puzzled. "You've gave God's children a chance to prove to you how they were, right? I think it's only fair, you would give my children the same opportunity to prove themselves to you." Her eyes went wide.  
"You can't do this." He got up, took her hand and had her sit on his lap.  
"God gave me permission to introduce my children to you. I do love you for who you are." He put his arms on her stomach and began to massage her breasts. "But, I want to make it easier for you and my children."

She was confused and saw the door opened. Thousands of demons were in the room. She was terrified. "What are they doing here?" He frowned.  
"They're not going to hurt you. They're going to be helping me." 1 demon stood on her left and another on her right. "If I were you, I would close my eyes for a minute." She sighed and closed her eyes. Demons began to suck dark things out of her ears. After the last dark thing came out, he whispered. "All done, you can open them now." Suddenly, she could hear his voice. It sounded like George Michael and her eyes went wide.  
"That's what you sound like?" He smiled.  
"I know how horny that his voice had made you feel. You were drooling over his voice in, 'Father Figure' and 'Faith.' I wanted that to be the first voice you'd hear. Now, be a dear and go with the demons." She looked at him.  
"You can't do this." He looked down and shook his head.  
"I've already explained it to you, God has given me permission. I'll see you later on." The demons began to take her hand and guide her out.  
Marilyn stood up. "It was really nice meeting you Colleen!" She yelled and Satan came to stand beside her with his hands in his pockets.  
"She'll be back." He watched until she was out of sight.

Demons took her into a large elevator. "Rarely does Satan allow humans to see his home. But you, you're so lucky to be a chosen one." A demon pushed the down button. She couldn't believe it that they were actually going to go to Hell. As they were riding in the elevator, the demons began to talk among themselves.  
"The first place that we should take her to is the bar. Humans love drinks and food. Where else are you going to find it?" They guided her to the bar. A demon bartender came and looked her over.

"So, you're the one that I've been hearing about. I've never thought that I would meet you this soon." She looked at him puzzled.  
"Uh, how do you know me?" He looked at her, as if, she was stupid.  
"You're the most talkative woman around here. Satan speaks so fondly of you." She was still confused.  
"Whatever. So, what do you have?" It was her turn to want to be impressed.  
"Order whatever you want. I have it all. Every drink and every food, even food and drinks that you haven't heard or seen. I wouldn't recommend showing off and thinking that you can handle it." She shook her head.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. No, a Sprite would do." He nodded, got a glass of ice and poured it in.  
"And for food?"  
"This time, I_ will_ challenge you. I want lemon chicken." He grinned.  
"You think that I don't know how to make it exactly how you like it?" He crossed his arms. "You're daring to challenge me?" The thought of how well he seemed to know her, terrified her. She swallowed.  
"I wouldn't think that you would know me this much." He smiled, took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"Like I've said, you're the woman Satan goes on and on about. If you can impress him that much, we're prepared to impress you. Keep him happy and the whole Hell will stay happy. Every time you pissed him off, we suffer. He takes his anger and frustration out on us. We've seen how much you mean to him. Since he wants to please you in any way that he can, he had me trained to cook lemon chicken exactly how you like it. He was confident that you'll be visiting someday."  
"Yep, that's Satan alright. Pride." She rolled her eyes. He looked at her as he started cooking.  
"You can't blame him for that. He got his pride from observing humans for so long and studying them. You should feel flattered that he studied and observed you enough to know you so well. Better than your parents, I've heard."  
"Great, does the whole Hell know my life story?" He laughed.  
"Satan has a video, he personally made, of the two of you. From the beginning to now. We've all watched it. I've heard that he pleased you so well, he got you to scream out that you wanted to live forever and be with only him. He was so happy to hear that, that the people in Hell were given a pizza party. If you were serious, we would welcome you into our family with only one rule." He was looking at her as he was waiting for the food to cook.  
"And that is?"  
"Keep him happy. You influence him in ways that you couldn't comprehend." He looked at the food and began to plate it. "Well go on, taste it. See if he knows you or not." She began to eat. "You don't have to confess that he knows you so well, eating that plate cleaned is the only evidence I need."  
"I don't get it. I'm a Christian and doing nothing. I'm not out there preaching, trying to win souls or doing anything that you guys would consider, 'dangerous,' so why does he care?"

He sniffed her pussy as she looked at him curiously. "You and Satan had sex twice in the last 24 hours." He sniffed her breasts as she continued to watch him with curiously and in surprised. "He had already touched those in the last 2." He looked back at her with his arms crossed. "You're either stupid or pretending to be, if you think that Satan actually cares rather a person is reading the Bible or not, preaching and doing all that's considered as, 'God's work.' If you truly understood him, you would understand where his rage comes from. He gets pissed off when they do these things because he doesn't like steering humans to the wrong path and wanting them to worship a god that thinks murdering people and animals are okay. Worshipping a god that's against homosexuality. He wants humans to have the best and worship the god that's right for them. That actually loves and cares for them. If you had agreed, you would be supporting him and being behind him, instead of criticizing and judging him."  
"Guess I know where gossiping came from." He got into her face.  
"I'm not even going to pretend to be nice. That's how Christians fool you. They act like they're nice, when you find out that's it's all a damn show. No, I'm going to be opened and honest. You keep that smart mouth to yourself. Satan knows God better than you do. We know how Heaven is run better than you do. So, everything Satan does, he does it better than him." She swallowed and nodded.  
"I don't doubt that he knows more about these things than I do. In fact, I know he does. I'm a small-town girl living in a big world. I'm not rich, famous, beautiful, popular and all that extra shit. So, I don't see his interest." He shook his head.

"He warned me about your low self-esteem. You really need to work on that. But, I can't blame you. The world doesn't know how to put up with a deaf and cerebral palsy woman. Guess what, Satan does. You should know, Satan might want to rule Earth, but he isn't _from_ Earth. Remember that. Also, here's a fun fact. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,' that quote didn't exactly come from Margaret, it came from Satan, but he allowed her to use credit for it." He shook his head as he began to clean up. "Satan invents a lot of shit and allows you, humans, to take credit for it. I keep telling him, he's too nice and he needs to stop doing that. But, no, he claims to love you guys so much." He looked at her. "I suppose someone had to. Look at you. Your parents didn't love you or want you. The Christians claim to love you and want you." He shook his head. "The only one that was left was Satan. He loves those that the people rejects. In a way I understand." She looked at him puzzled and he shrugged as he began to wash the dishes. "Satan was rejected by God in Heaven. We all were. Who is better to understand the rejected better than him and better than us? If you don't mind, Satan likes his bar cleaned and I need to do the dishes."  
"You don't want me to stay and help?" He smiled.  
"No, he'll be more pissed that I don't take care of you. You're more important than us around here. Now, out." She nodded and left. The demons followed her.

"While Satan might gossip about you around here, he only does so, to prepare us to love you." She was feeling embarrassed and just kept her focus on her drink. A demon sat next to her. "I know, you're not used to all of this. But, in time, you will be." He played with her hair. "I'm not supposed to show you any affection because that's _his_ job, not mine. But, like Spike said, who is better to understand the rejected more than us?" She finally looked at him.  
"Is that why the demons and Satan has been chasing me?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Come, I'm excited to show you the rest of the family. There's more people that have been rejected here. You should understand them better than us. You're one of them." He took her hand and lead her to the main place in Hell.


	23. The Human Curse

Author's note: I know Damien Spawn didn't do, 'Legend' make up. I just didn't want him to feel offended if I used his real name. I also edited this chapter as of 10/3/2020

Chapter 21

The Human Curse

The demons were nervous and looked at each other. "Do you really think we should tell him?" They asked each other. Satan was sitting on his throne going over contacts. "Do you think he can handle it?"  
"You know I can hear you guys, right? I might appear to be busy to which I am, but I can still hear you." They looked at each other nervously.  
"He might find out anyway. Someone could tell him." One demon said to them.  
"Tell me what?" He looked up at him.  
"A human wrote a story about you."  
"Oh, humans do that all the time. No big deal." He heard the demons swallow and looked up to see their serious expressions. "Why do I get a feeling you're not talking about a normal Satan story?" They looked down and refused to meet his eyes. He walked up to them. "Spill it out. What story are you talking about?" A demon gave him a book. He took it and looked up curiously. "Who wrote this? The Rolling Stones?" They shook their heads. He nodded, began to look at the chapters and raised his eyebrows.  
"Satan, if you want to read the book, we strongly suggest you read it in your bedroom." A demon spoke up and he looked at him.  
"Why?" He looked uncomfortable.  
"Because that book is, um, well…let's just say you would want to be alone to read it." Satan studied him.  
"I've never seen my demons acting like this and over a fiction book?" But, when he turned to see the rest of the demons, he could tell they had read it too. "Let me guess, the whole Hell has read this book?" He watched as they nodded and he nodded. "Must be one of a hell of a book. Since you're my demons and know me better than any human, I guess I'll take your word for it. I'll be in my bedroom reading." They watched as he headed to his bedroom.  
"Do you really think he can handle it?" A demon shrugged.  
"I think if he can handle all the stupid and disgusting things that humans do, why can't he handle a simple fiction story?" The rest of the demons nodded in agreement.

Natas and Beelzebub were drinking at the bar. "It has been a few days and no one has heard or seen Satan since he started reading the book. Should we be worried?" Beelzebub asked. Natas shrugged.  
"I wonder if he would want to make it a reality. He always did like to be the star and the center of attention. She made it happen." Beelzebub nodded in agreement.  
"She knows him almost as well as any demon does. If he likes how she wrote him, we all know he won't let her go after this."  
"He's smart. He knows not to get too attached or too close to a human."

Satan showed up and took a seat at the bar. "I see my demons are so bored, they're gathered around the bar gossiping about me and this book." He held it up and threw it on the counter. "I know human minds can think of anything. But out of anything they can think of, they chose to write Satan porn?" The demons coughed and choked.  
"Satan, you know better than anyone else. How obsessed humans are with sex. Since the dawn of time, they have been wondering how you are in bed." Natas touched his arm. Satan looked at him weird and pushed it off.  
"Yeah, but in these kind of details? Telepathy sex, role-playing, rough sex, etc." He shook his head. "Let me guess whoever wrote this was high on Meth or drunk as a skunk?" The demons looked at each other.  
"Uh, Satan, are you telling us you have no idea who wrote this?" He looked at Natas curiously.  
"Should I?" They nodded.  
"I would think after all that studying about her and after that famous war she gave you, you would know her well by now." He raised his eyebrows.  
"'Famous war?'" They nodded. "The only war I can remember in the last century was, let me think. What Christian declared a war on me?" The demons looked down and drank their coffees. "Why won't you tell me?" Beelzebub sighed.  
"She gave you clues in the story. It's almost like that story is based on her real life _but_ dramatized for entertainment purposes." He rubbed his eyes and thought.  
"How much is it based on her real life? I'm assuming this is a female or a man who transformed into a woman?" They nodded.  
"I would say about 20% or 30%." Satan sighed as he thought. He opened the pages again.  
"I should have knew this story sounded familiar. It would make sense she left some clues. But why would she do that?"  
"We think you know why. This was not her first time being fascinated by you. This time, she just made you more interesting and exciting."  
"That she did. _I _started the Rapture? I wouldn't even think of going there."  
"Why not? You always wanted to be the star and in the center of attention. She gave that to you." He nodded.  
"I tell you; her writing impresses me. I wonder what people would have thought of the story."  
"Do you really mean that?" He looked at him puzzled.  
"Anyone who is the star of the story would be curious." Natas nodded.  
"You asked." Satan watched confused as he got a laptop. He opened up and began to type in two fan fiction sites. He showed him the results. He looked at it in shock and dropped his mouth.  
"You're telling me she put it on the internet for the world to read?" They nodded. He was still in shock and pointing to the computer, when he fainted. The demons shrugged and looked at each other.  
"He's not going to take it well when he finds out who wrote the story." Beelzebub said as he shook his head.  
"No, he won't." Natas agreed.

It took him a while to come to. He saw the 2 demons looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?" He looked down.  
"She must have a lot of guts to post it out there." He got up and returned to his seat. "Alright, let's see how the audience liked it." He read the statistics. "Interesting. She has over 700 readers on this one and over 900 on the other. 4 kudos, 2 favorites and a follower. They actually like reading these chapters?" They shrugged.  
"Her stories aren't exactly a remake or a reboot of anything. If anything, they are original and creative. If you ask me." He nodded in agreement.  
"I wonder what made her go there. Why did she start writing something like this?" The demons exchanged looks.  
"My dark lord and majesty, may I suggest you read the story again? You'll find clues of who she is." He looked at Natas.  
"Why won't you tell me?" He shook his head.  
"If you fainted finding out it's already out there, you're not going to handle it well when you find out who."  
"Give me a hint."  
"If you would stand up and get ready to faint." Satan sighed and got up. He crossed his arms.  
"Who is she?"  
"Do you remember the girl that proved from Heaven to Hell that cloud 9 was real?" He looked puzzled and scratched his head.  
"How did she do that?" The demon nodded.  
"I'll never forget your words when you were watching her make one stupid mistake after the other. 'When I said humans were stupid, I didn't expect them to take that as a challenge.' It was almost as good as Sajaiael saying, 'What are you going to do next? Ask God if you're from Earth?'" The demon shook his head. "Yeah, we've seen how humans are when they're in love. But never that extreme." Satan stared at him.  
"No. No. You're not telling me she wrote this. You're lying!" He looked at Beelzebub.  
"I think he knows now." He grabbed him.  
"Tell me you're lying!" He looked at the Devil's hands on his chest and looked up at him.  
"Are you really that surprised? I mean, you've been trying to get her attention for a long time. Congratulations. She wants you now." Satan loosened him and fainted. Natas looked at Beelzebub and nodded.  
"I knew that was coming."  
"You know, I have a feeling. Nothing is going to be the same now." He drank his coffee.

It took Satan time to get over the shock. He looked at the demons. "How bad?" They exchanged looks.  
"Do you really think you can handle the information?" Beelzebub challenged and watched as he nodded. "Brace yourself. Bad enough that…she's…um…well…she's…um…" He looked at Natas. "Help!" Natas sighed and looked at him.  
"She's doing it over you now." He stared at him in surprise.  
"This isn't the time to be playing games." He shook his head.  
"This isn't a game. If you want proof." He clicked on a remote and a television appeared. "Colleen Passion." He told the remote and it showed her masturbating over Satan. He was trying to find the words to speak. But, nothing would come out. All he could do was stare at the television screen. He finally looked at Natas.  
"Don't tell me. Some of her sexual fantasies of us are in this story?"  
"How else do you think she came up with them?" He fainted again. Natas clicked off. "Good thing I didn't tell him that she had porn pictures of him on her cellphone." He looked up at Beelzebub. "Do you think he'll find out about that?" He nodded and looked at the Devil on the floor. "You're right, Natas. Nothing's going to be the same again."

Other demons came in the room and looked at the fainted Satan and the 2 demons.  
"What happened?" Moloch asked and they looked at him.  
"He found out what Colleen Passion has done recently." They stared at them in horror.  
"Why did you tell him? He can't handle this news!" They shrugged. Beelzebub came over to him and crossed his arms.  
"He was going to find out anyway. Somehow. It's already out there. Someone could have told him." Moloch sighed and looked at him.  
"Does he know everything?" They could hear worry in his voice.  
"Just the main highlights." He nodded.  
"Good. Humans will be pissed if Satan gets dead before he reigns." He stood up and saw all the demons looking at him with concern.  
"How much does Hell know about this?" He looked at Moloch. He looked down.  
"All of Hell has been reading it."  
"By all, you mean?"  
"The lost souls, your son, and all of us." They nodded.  
"You have to believe me. When I wanted Colleen's attention, it wasn't because I wanted her to want me like this." He took the story off the counter. "Excuse me." He left the bar.

Beelzebub and Natas joined the other demons in watching where he had took off. "Something's coming. I'm not sure we want to be around to watch." Beelzebub said as he drank. They all turned to look at him.  
"Watch what?" He looked at Moloch.  
"What Satan is going to do. He has been eyeing her since she was 13. She hasn't been showing him the kind of attention she has now. If I know him well, he's thinking of his next move." He shook his head. "What's scary? Not even he knows what it is yet." They all stared at him in horror and looked back to where Satan had left.

He went to God and threw the story on his desk. "How could you allow a human to write such filth?" He looked at the story and looked up at him in surprise.  
"Good evening to you too. I thought you would be flattered? You've always wanted Colleen. Congratulations. You have her." He resumed in working on his books.  
"No, you have to punish her! You have to stop her!" He leaned back into his throne and sighed.  
"Satan, it's just a work of fiction. Did I get mad when, 'The Prophecy' was shown? No. Even though I found it disguising that Angels would mingle with humans. Did I do anything about it? No. I allowed it to happen."  
"She got saved. That means she's _your_ child. Do something!" He nodded.  
"I can't."  
"Why not?" He looked at Jesus.  
"My son. Do you know how hypocritical I would be? My son talks about Hell, demons and you. If my son can talk about it. Why can't my children?" He nodded and looked away.  
"You would encourage people to read a story about Satan falling in love with a human and fucking her?" God frowned.  
"I wouldn't use _that_ word." He shrugged. "But can it really happen? No." He gave him a smile. "If I recall correctly, you enjoyed watching and listening to Colleen's masturbation sessions. Now, you're offended when she's doing it over you? How hypocritical of you." He frowned.  
"I can't believe you would be enjoying this!"  
"Since when would you allow a fiction story to bother you? I don't let it bother me when many humans write fiction about me that I don't like." He nodded and crossed his arms.  
"No, but when they die, you judge them on it." God got down from his throne and walked towards him.  
"Satan; let's be real. What's really bothering you about this? The fact she beat you to your own game or what?"  
"My own game?"  
"The Bible paints you out to be a rebellious divine being. How much more rebellious can you be to me, if you took one of my own children and fell for them? Everyone knows _I _created humans for me. To praise and worship me. Not you. Never you."  
"Then why is she doing it to me?"  
"You can stop her if you wish."  
"Why don't you?" He shook his head.  
"Like I've said, I would be a hypocrite and she'll call me out on it. It would be better coming from you. Since _you're _the star of the story and not me." He gave him a smile.  
"I can do that and I can do it better than you can."  
"Show me." He gestured towards the Earth. He sighed and jumped from Heaven.

"You do know what's going to happen, don't you?" Jesus asked and God turned to him. He shrugged.  
"We've tried to stop it. We failed." He looked down as Jesus did the same and nodded. He looked around Heaven.  
"It was nice feeling normal for a few." He sighed.  
"We always knew this day would come."  
"Why wasn't he enough?" He looked up at him.  
"He was." He turned to look on his left. "Why did you think I didn't want him to leave her in the first place?" He looked up at Jesus. He looked down.  
"Would it have been better if he was human?" He shook his head.  
"You know Colleen. She was satisfied he was an Angel. She would have never wanted him if he was a human."  
"Can she stop him?"  
"If we ever questioned how strong Satan really is, we're about to find out." They looked at each other.

"Prophetaie, I would like to confront Colleen about her story. I need to see what could happen, if I did so." Satan voiced to one of his many television sets.  
"How many scenarios would my master like to see?" A computer female voice asked.  
"Since I really don't have much time, show me two."  
"Very well."

He went to confront Colleen in her bedroom, where she was supposedly working on a new chapter. "How fucking dare you!" She looked up at him in surprise.  
"How dare I?" He nodded and held up her story.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" She sighed.  
"Satan, it's not what you think." She stood up from her air mattress that she was using as a couch and a bed. He nodded.  
"Really? Going to use an excuse to justify this?" She shook her head.  
"I'm serious. It wasn't what it looked like." He frowned and crossed his arms.  
"Then please, how was it?"  
"I swear. It was only supposed to be a one chapter story. I wanted to write a story in your perspective. How you went from Lucifer to Satan. Once it was written, I was satisfied."  
"What happened?" She pointed to her laptop.  
"The people."  
"Really, going to blame this on them?" She looked back at him.  
"I'm telling you the truth! Besides, it's your own fault! You had me live in this dump." She looked around her apartment. "A dump with mice? Do you know how high my electric bill is? Over $200 a month! I didn't want to think about living here. So, I thought about sex." He threw the story down.  
"Yes, sex with _me! _God is disappointed with you for writing Satanic porn!" She looked down feeling guilty. "Now, you erase this story right now!" She looked up at him in surprise.  
"How about just the rest of the chapters. I'll keep chapter 1?" She gave him an innocent smile. He shook his head.  
"You wrote I had sex with men _and_ women? That I can change from being a man to a woman?"  
"Can't you?" He shot her a look. "I mean, the Bible _does_ say that you can transform into an Angel of light. It never said if you could change from being a man to a woman." He shook his head and got into her face. He pointed to the laptop.  
"Erase it now!" She smiled at him.  
"Name your price." He stared at her.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Name your price."  
"For what?" She sat on the air mattress and crossed her arms.  
"What do I get if I erase this story?"  
"You're actually going to negotiate me on this?" She shrugged.  
"How bad do you want this story to be taken down?" He nodded and turned away. He was trying to keep his anger in control. He looked back at her and crossed his arms.  
"What would have been your terms?" She smiled and stood up. She took off her star pajamas shirt. He could see that she had been wearing nothing underneath.  
"I have this wonderful idea. You find it disguising that I write you fucking me multiple times and in multiple ways. Fuck me and show me it wouldn't be enjoyable. Show me it wouldn't be a mind-blowing experience." He stared at her as she took off her matching star pajamas pants and her blue underwear. "Show me this is, in fact, a fiction story." He shook his head.  
"What the hell has got into you?" She shrugged and put her hand to her hip. She looked around her apartment.  
"Sex or this hell." He looked up and down at her. He didn't want to give it away that he was already lusting over her and was getting aroused. He turned to look out her small window where only the moon was visible.

Once he got himself in control, he looked at her. "What if I got you out of here?" She looked at him in skeptical. "If I got you out of here, would it be enough?" She nodded and walked around her room as she thought.  
"Hmmm…you know I _do_ enjoy working on it. It took a lot of thinking. You're going to take away something that I love. That I enjoy?" She looked at him shocked. He sat down at her laptop and looked at the other stories she had written. He looked up at her.  
"Okay…I'll take you out of here _and _I'll help you write, 'SG-1 File' and 'New Jerusalem.' Free of charge."  
"How do I know you'll keep your word? You didn't keep your word about Lennie." He looked down.  
"You really need to forgive me for that one. It's not my fault he didn't listen to me." She nodded.  
"Blaming a human instead of taking accountability. How extraordinary." She rolled her eyes.  
"I'll tell you what." He looked around the apartment. "I'll get you out of this hellhole _first_. Once you're in a better place, you take the story down and I'll help you with the other 2." She nodded.  
"You make the best offers." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"We're in agreement?" She nodded and took his hand. She put it under her pussy and began to softly moan. He stared at her shocked. He watched her lips. When she saw him not moving, she looked at him.  
"I guess what I write is really fiction. You're not that good." After she made him rub it a few times. She took it out. "Thank you, you can leave now." She pointed to the door. He shook his head.  
"You better have enjoyed that. I won't allow you to do that to me again."  
"Duly noted. Good day." Once he left, she sighed as she leaned against her door. She put her head into her hands. Where the hell did she get her aggressive from?

When he arrived to Hell, he went to the bathroom and washed his hands. A demon followed him into it. "Yuck! Can you believe it? She made me masturbate her!" He told him as he looked at him in the mirror.  
"Uh huh, and I suppose _not_ using soap will get rid of that smell." He was puzzled until he realized he had forgotten to use the soap. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his embarrassment.  
"I meant to do that." The demon nodded.  
"If you say so. How was it?" He frowned.  
"Did you not hear me? It was disguising!"  
"If it was so disguising, why are you not using any water to wash that hand?" Satan shook his head.  
"Damn it! I'm going to find another sink!" He stormed out of the bathroom. The demon crossed his arms and shook his head.

He finally found another place where he could wash his hands. He closed his eyes and thought about the way she moaned as he masturbated her. He started breathing heavy. He shook his head. "Get it in fucking control!" He told himself. "You can't act like this. You're Satan. A strong and tough being. No human can make you weak." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Especially not as weak as Colleen Passion." He closed his eyes and licked his lips as he thought about kissing her. "Let's just go resume Hell." He let out a big breath and returned to his throne.

He shook his head. That won't do. "Prophetiae, show me a scenario where _I'm _in charge of the situation."  
"As my Master wishes."

He went to Colleen's room. She was laying down naked on a pentagram rug that was black on one side and red on the other. It had hearts on the corner of it and a picture of him eating a woman out. She had black candles around her. She began to say a prayer. He stared at her in amazement. She opened her eyes and thought of his response. She got up and began to type it on the laptop. "You're making a new chapter? Are you crazy?" He groaned in frustration. "You need to stop this. Stop!" She heard that and looked up to see him.  
"What are you doing here?" He stared back at her.  
"You can see me?" She nodded. "Stop writing new chapters of the story." She looked at him and crossed her arms.  
"Look, it was only supposed to be a one-chapter story. It had only 20 readers in the beginning. 20. Then, when I changed the spellings and grammar, it soar to where it is now." He shook his head and found himself drooling over her.  
"Let me have you." She was taken aback.  
"No. Now, I'm sober. I won't let you have me." He began to trace her body with his long black fingernail.  
"You blame me for wanting you? When _you_ created the story? Let me have you." She backed away from him.  
"You need to leave."  
"If you let me have you, I'll help you." She stared at him as she began to think.  
"No. You're not funny and you don't know how to love. Let me work on this alone." He watched as she typed some words on her laptop.

He began to jack off. She looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
"Since you won't let me have you, I'll just do this." He came closer and she swallowed. "Do you want it?" Everything was screaming for her not to do it. It has been so long since she had gave a man a blowjob and she couldn't lie to herself. She missed it. A dick is just a dick, she told herself. He moaned and touched her hair. After a few minutes, he pushed her mouth off of it. "What the fuck am I doing? I don't do things like these." He took a chair and sat. "You've ruined me!" She swallowed nervously.  
"It's fiction, Satan. Just a story. You'll be okay." He shook his head and walked up to her.  
"All I can think about now is you. Us. The future." He had her stand up, so he could kiss her. She pushed him off.  
"You don't act like this."  
"You're right, I don't. Piss me off." She was shocked by his request.  
"You're going to give me permission?" He nodded.  
"Piss me off as hard as you can." She looked down and had to think. She came towards him and traced his chin.  
"If I do, what reward will I have?" He watched as her finger traced his lips.  
"Anything, I'll give you anything." She smiled.  
"If you go back on your word, it won't be good for you." She began to kiss him, and he find himself kissing her back. "Alright, I'll do it." He got up.  
"Make sure it's a good one." He closed his eyes and left the room.

As he ruled lost souls, his mind couldn't stop thinking about Colleen's story. He found himself being lost in her words. "Crystal has been a very bad girl. How do you suppose we punish her, Master Satan?" Moloch asked as he played with her hair. Satan stared at her.  
"Um…strip Colleen naked and have the many demons fuck the living hell out of her until she no longer wants me." He looked at him in confusion.  
"Colleen? This isn't Colleen. This is Crystal. Are you okay?" Satan shook his head and saw the confused woman standing before him that didn't look like her at all.  
"I'm fine. Demons take her away to be repent." The demons all looked at him, again, in confusion.  
"Repent? You know, no one in Hell gets repented." Satan closed his eyes.  
"Just have the demons do whatever they want with her." He waved her away. Moloch looked at the demons who were sitting up above the room. They were watching him judge the souls and they shrugged.  
"Maybe this will cheer you up." He brought in a man. "He's asking for us to show mercy." Satan looked at him and they all began to laugh at him.  
"Mercy? Where did you get the idea that we show mercy?" He laughed until tears fell out of his eyes.  
"But Colleen's story said that you torture lost souls to repent." He stopped laughing and stared at him.  
"Do not mention that woman's name around me. Just for that. I'll give you a new nightmare." He turned to the hellhounds. "Go and eat his flesh!" The hellhounds jumped and began to tear his flesh. The demons stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"Satan, you deserve to go and have some fun." A demon gave him a whip. "Go torture the lost souls yourself. Get all your anger and frustration out."

He took the whip and began to torture Damien Spawn. "How dare you make me cute and handsome in, 'Legend' and caused Colleen to want me sexually. What were you thinking? I'm not supposed to be cute or handsome! I'm supposed to be ugly and horrible or did you not get that message?" He screamed as Satan continued to whip him.  
"Forgive me, Master Satan! I didn't know!" He nodded.  
"What's a pity? You can't go back in time to stop your makeup crew from making me that way. I will decide when you had enough!" He whipped him until he was tired. Once he was tired, all he could think about was Colleen and how she finally wanted him. He always wanted to be in her fantasies and now he was.

He nodded and picked up his pitchfork. He closed his eyes and was transported to a high mountain to hear the wolves howling in the background. He laid on the grass and looked up at the full moon and the stars. He had made it his mission to steal her from God and never thought about what would happen after it was successful. What did he want to do now? He looked at the story that was in his hands. Could he or would he have wanted to make it a reality? That was one option. Another option would be to stop her from writing and uploading more chapters. He shook his head. He didn't want to do that. He was curious about what more she would have wrote.

Baphomet took a seat next to him. "The demons told me you found out." He nodded and gave the story to him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged as Satan stood up to look at the world below. He could see the tall trees and the houses. They looked like they were made out of legos.  
"I knew what it was going to cost. Not just you, me, but all of Hell." He turned to look at him puzzled.  
"What cost?" He looked up at him.  
"All of us know how long you've been flirting with her. How much attention you've gave her. Are you going to continue to deny it?" He was confused.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He nodded.  
"I get it." He stood up. "You would never want to admit it. Not even to yourself. I don't think you can hide it anymore."  
"Hide what?"  
"That you finally got the human curse." He laughed.  
"Humans have lots of curses. What curse, specially, did I get?" Baphomet looked down.  
"The curse of falling in love with one." He was outraged.  
"You shut your mouth! I would never fall in love with a human. I love all humans the same!" He nodded looking down.  
"I know it's hard to face and hard to hear. What I'm going to say next is going to be even worse." He looked at him surprised and crossed his arms.  
"I can't even fathom anything worse than telling me that I'm in love with a human."  
"You're thinking of what to do now. You have 3 choices. The way I see it."  
"Oh, I do? Please enlighten me. What are they?"  
"You can ignore her and move on. Now that she's yours. What do you have to worry about? When she dies, her soul will be yours." He nodded and looked away.  
"That can be the best option."  
"The last 2? You can admit your true feelings and make that story happen. Or destroy the story and go back to pretending."  
"Since when are _you _giving _me_ orders?" He laughed.  
"You've chosen me to be the Antichrist. I _will _rule over you." He gave him a smile. Satan sighed. He shook his head.  
"I can't. I must be Satan. I'll ignore her." Baphomet laughed as he looked at him confused.  
"You can't! You've tried multiple times and failed. You think now you'll have the power to ignore her?" He held up the story. "You think you won't be dying of curiously when she uploads more chapters? You don't think you'll want to continue to read it? You will and you _will _love it." He shoved the story to his chest. "Did you not get her message?" He looked up at him.  
"Message? What message?"  
"She wrote the story to give you a message. I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out by now."  
"Humor me. What message?"  
"She knows you just as you know her." He looked at him and shook his head. "You can fool yourself, but you don't fool any of us." He closed his eyes and disappeared. Satan screamed and screamed.

"Prophetaie, if I watch a horror film, what will happen?"  
"Your thoughts would still be on Colleen, the Rapture, the DNA of your child and the Whore of Babylon. You will think Colleen is in every female character."  
"What if I was to take drugs or drink?" He heard a female laugh.  
"You know that drugs and drinking does nothing for you as it does for humans. It will not distract you from her."  
"Then, tell me, oh wise one, what will?"  
"Perhaps, I can give you a scenario of what she will be like as your dark queen. Maybe then, you'll be warmed up to the idea of loving her."  
"I don't want to warm up to that idea. I don't want to love her."  
"If this preview wouldn't please the dark lord and majesty, then you must call on Jezebel. She shall help guide you to a cure that can turn off your feelings for her."  
"Show me. What would she be like as my dark queen?"

"Satan, rejoice! For we have found a way for your DNA to be created. However, every time you do have sex with whoever you choose to, the woman will be like you. Dark and evil."  
"It would be nice to have an equal match." The demons nodded.  
"Who do you pick, our dark lord and majesty?"  
"Who else, but Colleen Passion?"

He entered her room. "Do you still want me to show you how good I am at sex? I warn you now, you _will_ want more." She laughed and shook her head.  
"Satan darling, you must be delusional." He frowned.  
"Do you forget my demons have a genius mind more than any human on Earth? They have come up with a way for me to have a dick." He looked down at his red thick dick. "Now, they come up with an idea of my own DNA." He showed her the tube of black goo. She stared at it speechless.  
"No." He nodded and took the tube from her.  
"I have to warn you, every time I have sex with you, your soul will get darker and darker." She shook her head.  
"If that's the consequence, then go and find another woman." He shook his head.  
"I want you." She looked down.  
"You need my consent to which I won't give."  
"You want to know everything about me. I'm showing you a part that only a few get to experience. Believe it or not, only a few hundred souls are curious what it's like to have sex with me. They are so busy in other sexual sins."  
"You're not afraid of what God will do?" He laughed.  
"If I was, I wouldn't have rebelled against him in the first place. Now would I?"  
"Once you get me pregnant, what's your plan?" He smiled.  
"Just to make you my queen."

After multiple times of having sex with Colleen, she was as evil and dark as he was. "Do you not know how wonderful my husband is? He's on Earth. Where is your god?" She had a knife to a Christian woman's throat. She bend her head and began to whisper into her ear. "Is he listening to you? I doubt that very much. You know why? He knows I'm going to kill you and he's not doing anything to stop it." She cut her throat. "You know what your word says? Husband is the one you obey." She dropped her head on the floor. "Demons, clean this shit up!" The demons rush to take care of the dead Christian's body. "Anyone that is against my husband is against me." She cleaned the blood off the knife and left the room.

Satan watched as another Christian began to run from her. "Help me! Someone help me!" He cried, but no one did. She was running after him. She jumped on him and pinned him on the ground.  
"Are you so delusional that you've forgotten who this world belongs to? It's not your god. It's the world's god. It's _my _god. The world loves him. _I _love him. It's a pity, your god will not save you now." She had her legs wrapped around his neck. "What am I going to do with you?" She got a knife from her sock. "If you have any prayers to pray, I suggest you pray them now." He began to pray. She shook her head. "Pity, had you called on Satan's name, he would have listened and saved you." She cut his throat. "The only thing God is listening to now? The sound of your last breath." She got off his throat and everyone turned to look the other way. Satan watched in shock as the torturing and killing continued.

"That my master is the Whore of Babylon if you choose to make her yours." He shook his head and got up.  
"No. I will not share my powers and neither will I share my kingdom! They belong to me and no one else."  
"As my master wishes, it will be so." He got off and left the throne.

In the morning, Colleen took a bath and got dressed. She was angry that she had no choice, but to go to church. She sat in a pew and watched as the Preacher preached. "If you keep knocking on the Devil's door, sooner or later, he would invite you in. When you dance with the Devil, the Devil doesn't change, the Devil changes you! These things happen when you write a story about the Devil. What you don't understand is that you're giving him the tool to use against you. You shouldn't be giving him any tools to be used against you! A story might appear to be harmless, but, in reality, it's dangerous! If you keep writing this story, sooner or later, he will have all of you. Your mind, soul and body. Do you really want that? To be dark, evil, and all the things he is? If you would stop writing the story and come to the altar to be repented, Satan will stop working on you. He won't want you or love you anymore. He will only have hatred for you. Let us pray for whoever is writing such a story." The congregation bowed their heads and began to pray.

"Why are you encouraging Colleen to quit working on the story?" Natas asked Beelzebub.  
"Because if she doesn't, she could jeopardize the whole Hell. You've seen how Satan is acting. We can't have him become anything or anyone else." The demons nodded. Natas came to Colleen and whispered into her ear. "Remember, God saved you from being killed. He has done so much for you. What have you been doing for him?" She sighed and made her way to the front. Satan was pissed as he watched her make her way to the altar and was praying. He also knew his demons were just trying to help both of them. He shook his head as he put his hands on the back of a pew. Never have he thought of wanting a human to go back to God. He knew as well as the demons, he didn't have a choice.

As he was on his throne, he decided Colleen should be rewarded for her obedience. He knew he couldn't risk showing up himself. "Beelzebub!" The demon hurried and came before him. "Go and seek a place for Colleen that is free of rodents. Not so much high in electricity. After you have found such a place, take her to it and help her pay for it." He bowed.  
"As my master wishes, so it will be done." He left.  
"Good evening, Miss. Satan has sent me here to have you look at your new place of residence. He hopes it would meet your satisfaction." He took her a room on the 5th floor of a downtown apartment. "This would be your room shall you desire." She looked around. When she saw the view of the trees, buildings and mountains, she nodded satisfied.  
"I'll take it." The demon bowed.  
"I'll let my master know that he has deeply pleased you. He told me I am to watch you delete your story." He looked from his right to his left. He came closer to her. "We're all a fan of your story. We loved it!" She smiled. "It's so good."  
"Then, why does he want me to stop?" He sighed.  
"I'm not really supposed to be telling you this. I could get into a lot of trouble with him, should you know. But, since you're deleting the story, why not tell you? He's in love with you and he doesn't want to be." She fainted. He sighed and shook his head. "You two really do belong together. If only he would confess his feelings for you." He threw his hands up in the air and left.

That night, she closed her eyes and deleted the story of Satan. She looked down and sighed. All of her hard work was gone. Satan was watching and nodded. Maybe now, he can go back to normal.

He returned to Hell and was surprised. All the demons looked at him with sad faces. The lost souls were quiet. When he got to his throne, even his son, was looking down and was sad. The sight and the sounds made him sad as well. "I had no choice. She had to stop writing the story. It was getting to me." Cain got off his throne.  
"You lied to me and you lied to everyone! You said you can handle anything. You couldn't even handle a fiction story!" He threw a copy of the book down on the floor. The Devil closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Let's resume judging souls, should we?" The demon nodded, threw a soul towards Satan and looked away. "You won't even look at me now?" He asked the demon and the demon shrugged.  
"You know what, do it yourself. I quit." He threw the clipboard on the floor and left the room. Satan shook his head and put his hand to his head.  
"Great. Now she has influenced the whole Hell." The lost soul looked at Satan.  
"Uh, the Bible said that Hell is for screaming, agony and pain. But, it's quiet around here and really sad." The Devil gave him a smirky smile.  
"You've caught Hell on its bad day."  
"I didn't know that Hell could have a bad day."  
"Neither did I." Satan shook his head.

He decided to host a meeting with all the demons, lost souls and his son. "You have a choice. You could have the Devil acting like he couldn't rule Hell because all he's thinking about is Colleen and the story. Or you could have the story end and we resume to the way it has always been. Which do you pick?"  
"What does it matter now? She deleted the story." A demon threw his hands up in the air and Satan sighed.  
"I can go back in time and undo that." They all looked at him in shock.  
"You would do that?"  
"If that's what you would vote on." They exchanged questioning looks.  
"We will cast a vote." Beelzebub said as he crossed his arms.  
"By all means, cast it."

The demon came and stood in the front of the room. "All those in favor of Colleen stopping the story and having Satan go back to his normal self, raise your hand." No one did. Satan looked down and sighed. "All those in favor of Colleen to continue and having to rule under a different Devil, raise your hand." The lost souls, the demons and Baphomet raised their hands. Satan was surprised. Beelzebub turned to look at him.  
"Looks like Colleen's story won. So, will you turn back time to stop her from deleting the story?" The Devil walked up to him and got into his face.  
"The Devil, who rules in Hell, will be different. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Everything costs something. You, of all people, should know that. You wanted us to be free from God and Heaven, this was what it costed. You wanted Eve to eat from the tree of good and evil, look at what it costed us. Have we not always paid the price for what you've done?" He shook his head. "Why should this be any different? You're the one who went to Eve. Had you never did, we would not have been here." Satan looked down as he knew the demon had a point.  
"I'm sorry that the consequences to my actions were so hard and horrible to live with." The demon shook his head.  
"I'm not condemning the consequences to those actions. I'm just making a point. If we can live and survive on them, why should now be any different?" The Devil nodded and looked at his kingdom.  
"Look at it this way. At least today, all of Hell gets to vote and have a voice." Beelzebub nodded.  
"So, will you turn back time?" Satan sighed.  
"Let this be my last words before I do so. Whatever happens because of her story, remember, you've all asked for it." The demon nodded.  
"Let all these people bear witness." The Devil nodded and left the room.

He shook his head. He went into his room and slammed the door. He got the Misery box. Now he knows why it was called that. He closed his eyes and mediated on the date before he had asked Colleen to piss him off. He found himself in her room again. He watched her as she laid on the floor naked on her new pentagram rug. He listened to a make-up prayer to him and watched as she began to type on the laptop. "I can help you out with that, you know?" She looked up at him and was surprised to see him in the room.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You prayed to me."  
"No, I was praying to you for research." He frowned and sat on her bed.  
"That's what you get for doing research. You get the Devil to show up and ask, 'What do you want'?"  
"I don't want anything. I just want to continue to work on this story." He sat behind her and touched her hands.  
"Like I've said, I can help you with that." He whispered into her ear and she swallowed.  
"No, this Satan is fictional, and the story is fictional." He moved his hands to her breasts and began to rub them. He kissed her neck.  
"It doesn't have to be fictional; it can be a reality." She got up and looked at him.

"I, um, appreciate the, um, attention." She put her hair behind her ear. "I like fiction anyway. I mean, who doesn't like to escape from real life for a few minutes." She chuckled nervously and he studied her.  
"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He reached out for her hand. She refuse to take it and was, even more nervous, when she realized her words were not working in her favor.  
"I'm sure you have Hell to get back to." She looked up at him and into his eyes, while biting her lip. He got up and came towards her. He got down to her pussy area and looked up at her.  
"You prayed that if I would accept you into my kingdom and as my child, I would have to eat you out. I guess that's an offer I wouldn't mind to take up." He began to do so, and she closed her eyes.  
"No, no, like I've said, the prayer was a work of…" She closed her eyes and moaned. He smiled and rubbed her thigh.  
"It was a work of…" He teased and she looked down at him.  
"I don't remember what I was going to say." She spread her pussy more for him and he smiled.  
"If you don't want me to do it…" He began to trace the outside with his finger. She closed her eyes again and moaned.  
"This is just a fantasy, right? Just a fantasy?" He had her sat on his face and went deeper and faster. The moaning escalated. She took out her pussy and he was puzzled until she put it in his dick and began to ride him. "I know this is just a fantasy because I can't really fuck on the top." She rode him so well that he closed his eyes and laid back. She kissed his neck and his lips.

Demons were watching in the background eating popcorn. They sighed in adoration. "This is going to be an epic story." The rest nodded.  
"I can't wait." Another demon said as he popped another popcorn into his mouth. They watched as Satan put his hands on her ass and was looking up at her with lust.  
"What do you think goes through Satan's mind while she's riding him?" He turned to look at his demons. They were surprised at being caught.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!" His mind screamed into their heads and they disappeared.

He turned his attention back to Colleen. He rubbed her breasts and looked up at her. "No, no, I wasn't supposed to." She closed her eyes and played with her hair. He sat up and kissed her neck.  
"I'm glad I made you feel good. Welcome to the family." He whispered and she looked at him. Her mind was talking, but no words would come out as she stared at him.  
"If you want, I'll stop working on the story." He shook his head.  
"Believe it or not, Hell took a vote. They all want you to continue." She looked at him shocked.  
"So, I have your blessing?" She put her hands on his face and kissed him.  
"Not only do you have my blessings; you'll have me whenever you want to help inspire you." She smiled.  
"Or I'll help inspire you." She began to kiss his body down to his dick.  
"Want to go there, I see." She had her hand on it as she looked at him.  
"Do you not want me to?" She began to put her mouth on it. "Do you not like a woman's mouth on it?" He watched as she licked the back and looked into his eyes with lust. He closed his eyes and laid back down.  
"No, go ahead. It's yours." His mind finally blocked out all the thoughts he was having. He could, finally, relax after a few intense days. For the first time ever, he was glad the demons, lost souls and Baphomet had wanted her to continue her story. _He had to remember, he had self-control. No matter how good a human fucked him, he would never give his heart to any of them. He was more powerful than any human on Earth. None had the power to make him weak. None. _He opened his eyes and watched as she swallowed.  
"Thank you." She told him after she was done. He nodded and stood up.  
"Well, Hell is calling. I better answer." He looked down at her and kissed her. "You know I'll be back." She shook her head.  
"No, don't. This was a one-time thing." He looked at her puzzled.  
"You sure?" She nodded.  
"Positive." He studied her eyes and gave her another kiss. He stood up and closed his eyes.

He went back to Hell and the demons were gathered around him. "What was it like? Was it like the story or better?" He shook his head as he was on his way to his throne.  
"Why are you so interested? I've had sex with plenty of women." They nodded.  
"True, but this one wrote a story before you fucked her. So, spill." He shook his head and they followed him to his throne.  
"Look, we had sex and we kissed. End of the story. Can I resume judging souls now?" Moloch looked at him.  
"While I am handing souls to you, talk to us about her. Tell us anything about her."  
"So, what has this man done?"  
"Satan! You can't do this to us!" Moloch whined and he looked at him.  
"Demon, are you seriously going to act like you're 5 years-old and a human?" Moloch sighed and looked at the clipboard.  
"This was a man who didn't believe in God." He crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Thank you. You know the rules, I trust?" The man looked at him confused. "We get to do whatever we want with your soul." The man looked down and sighed.  
"I thought there was going to be a party going on in here?" Satan laughed.  
"You actually brought my lies? I'm flattered, honestly. Demons take him away. Next?" As the day began to drag on, Satan began to daydream of his sexual encounter with Colleen. The way her mouth, tongue and fingers felt. _Get your fucking mind together. She's just a fucking woman and a fucking human._ His thoughts echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes and opened them. He was trying to focus on Moloch's words, but they became like a blurry to him.  
"Satan? Um, Satan, did you hear what I've said?" The demons began to look at him puzzled. They looked at each other.  
"Moloch, test him." He looked at the demon. "Say something about Colleen." He nodded and looked at Satan.  
"Do you want me to go and get Colleen for you, my master?" Satan opened his eyes and looked around the room.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" The demon looked at him with wide eyes and looked at the clipboard.  
"Um, this woman had been having sex with children on Earth."  
"Well, you know where to put her." He shook his head. The woman sighed and left. "You know, I think that's enough for today." He got off his throne.

The demons watched him walk to his room. "He's got it bad for her now." One of them said as he crossed his arms.  
"Well like I've told him," Beelzebub looked at Moloch, "We're tough to live with the consequences. Nothing changes." Moloch nodded in agreement.  
"Satan handled so much; he can handle this."

He laid on his bed and began to think of Colleen. He began to jack off and opened his eyes, once he felt a release. He shook his head. He knew he had to find a way to stop thinking about her. He called in a demon and the demon stood before him. He watched as Satan cleaned his hands. "Give me a list of why I hate humans and go!" He waited until the master was laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his hand under his head before answering.  
"Well, humans can be stupid, humans worship God and worship Jesus. They think of you as evil, a liar, and a killer. They think you sacrifice babies and children. You command humans to eat human flesh." He nodded.  
"Tell me, specifically, why do I hate women?"  
"Well, some women can be a bitch, some of them can be bossy, they gossip, and they nag. They want to control you and tell you what to do. They don't like to share you and want you all to themselves." Satan sat up and looked at the demon.

"Do you think Colleen would want that? Want to share me or have me all to herself?" The demon looked at him puzzled.  
"Colleen? Is that what this is about? You want to hate her?" He nodded and the demon looked down. "Okay, let me think of why you should hate her." Satan laid back down and closed his eyes. "You should hate her because she looks like God. She blamed you for stealing Lennie from her." He rolled his eyes. "She got mad at you every time you stole someone from her. She hated you for a long time." He sat up again and looked at the demon.  
"But, she finally forgave me for stealing Lennie. She finally stopped hating me. Don't use those examples again. Give me something recently. Something that she did or said that was horrible and I should hate her." The demon threw his head back and had to think. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. The Devil opened his eyes and looked at the demon, who was still thinking. "You don't have anything?" The demon looked at him.  
"The only thing I've got is that she looks like God?" He threw his head back and groaned. He went to the demon and picked him up.  
"Do you not understand? I need to stop thinking about her and about us."

The demon smiled and held up his finger. "I have an idea. Give me a minute." He ran out the room and came back with a DVD. "Here's all the most beautiful and attractive women from all around the world. Look at how much beautiful they are than Colleen. Don't you want one of those beautiful and sexy woman?" Satan studied them. "You're Satan. You don't have to settle for less." He turned to look at the demon.  
"Go and bring me a beautiful and attractive woman that gives good head." The demon nodded, got off the bed and left. The Devil wondered, if that would do the trick. A beautiful and sexy woman entered the room.  
"Mr. Satan, I'm very flattered you wanted my attention." She said as she looked at him. He rotated around her.  
"Yeah, I don't do small talks. Get to work." He pulled down his pants and she began to work. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on how good she was, but all he could think about was Colleen. When he opened his eyes and looked down, Colleen's face was the only face he saw. He smacked her. "Get the hell out. You didn't work. Out!" The woman left the room in tears. He sighed and laid down on the bed.

A demon came running in. "Satan, what happened?" He looked at the demon.  
"It didn't work. My only thoughts were on Colleen and her mouth, tongue and lips." He found himself drooling as the demon looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Maybe, a female demon would work?" He suggested and Satan looked at him. He racked his brain trying to think of which demon was good.  
"Hell, I'll try Jezebel." The demon nodded.

Jezebel came over. "I've heard my master is having the human curse." Satan looked at her.  
"What's the human curse?" She smiled as she traced his body with her finger.  
"It's a curse where humans, unfortunately, fall in love. You know the song better than any of us do." She began to massage his shoulders. "You can't sleep, you can't eat, there's no doubt, you're in deep."  
"Ah, yes, Addicted to Love by Robert Palmer. Well, Jezebel, since you claim to know the humans better than I do, do you have the cure?" She smiled at him and got on top of him.  
"It will all depend on how deep in, you already are. If you're in too deep, nothing will work. But if you're not in deep waters yet, I'll take care you. Now close your eyes and relax. Don't think of her, push her out of your mind, if you can." He laid back down and closed his eyes. She began to ride him and looked at the demons.

She closed her eyes and began to communicate with them telepathy. "Do you really want me to make him forget about her?" The demons shrugged.  
"How bad do you want the story to continue?" A demon challenged and she looked back at Satan.  
"Now, here's what I want you to do for me. I want you to think and focus. Who is Satan?"  
"Satan is evil and hates humans. He is darkness and he's misunderstood." She nodded.  
"Keep going."  
"Satan doesn't like God and he doesn't like Christ. He used to be an angel."  
"How powerful is he?"  
"So powerful that no human can resist him."  
"What would you do to a human, if you hated them?" She touched his lips.  
"I would cause them to be like me. Evil and darkness. Hating God and hating Christ." His thoughts were on Colleen again. "Like Colleen's story, I would fuck a human and make them like me."  
"No, no, don't go there. Don't say her name."  
"Colleen was right. I represent the sinners. I'm one of them. I started it."  
"Satan, no. Stop thinking of her. Think of me. Who was Jezebel in the Bible? Who was I?"  
"I could get Colleen to be created by me and for me. She could be as evil as I am and do what I've done." She threw her head back.  
"Say my name. Say it. Say Jezebel." He shook his head and opened his eyes.  
"You had your chance. God didn't make you the Whore of Babylon. He could make Colleen her." He got up and left the room as she looked down and sighed.

He showed up to her bedroom and Colleen looked at him in surprised. "What are you doing here?" He climbed on the bed with her.  
"I would do anything to be yours." She was taken aback.  
"I've already told you. It was a one-time thing." He shook his head and looked into her eyes.  
"Name it. I'll do it." She sighed and closed the book she was reading.  
"If you want me, you'll have to do things for me." He nodded.  
"Such as?"  
"First, I'm going to take you to an ophthalmologist and if that doesn't work to a psychiatrist."  
"Okay, I'll bite. Why?" She looked at him, as if, he should have already knew the answer.  
"Hopefully, that will get you to stop wanting me." He took her fingers and began to kiss them.  
"I've already tried Hell's way. I suppose, we'll try it the human way. I'll do them on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"We fuck again." She sighed and shook her head. "A last time, if your way works?" She looked at him and got on top of him.  
"I've already fucked you once. I guess, a second time won't hurt." She took off her nightgown and they began to kiss.


	24. Master of Sins

Edited 8/2020

Author's Note: This will include underage sex. Please keep in mind, this is a fictional story and not a real one. Democracy is great, you can pass over this story and read other people's work. No need to leave any bad comments or bad reviews as those won't change my life or my writings in any way. I don't get paid, so I don't need to take your reviews seriously. I'll save you time, I'll be deleting negative reviews.

Chapter 22

Master of Sins

As the demons were watching Colleen daydreaming and seeing that it was causing her to say and do stupid things, they went to Hell and took a unanimous vote. They decided to never allow her to become a child of Satan.

Beelzebub came to Earth as Satan was still shaking his head at her. "Satan, we took a vote." He turned to look at his demon.  
"Really? I didn't know that Hell had a voting system, but okay. What exactly did you vote on?" He smiled.  
"We voted that Colleen Passion will never ever be welcomed into our club." Satan frowned.  
"Because?"  
"We like smart people and people we can deal with." The demon turned to look at her. "She is neither." He sighed.  
"I suppose that you have a point. Let her continue to be God's problem." The demon took a paper and a pen.  
"Write a contact with your signature and date stating that you won't ever allow her to become one of ours." The Devil held up a finger.  
"Before I do that, I want to check the future to make sure that it's the right thing to do." Beelzebub frowned.  
"Oh, we know that it's the right thing to do."  
"That might be, but I wouldn't be smart, if I didn't do a double-check, now would I?"  
"Make it fast."

Satan left to return to Hell and began to walk around the giant white cup. "I come to you with bearing gifts. If you would accept them, let me look into the future." A woman's voice spoke.  
"Where in the future would you like to see?" He shook his head.  
"Not where, I want to see a specific person's future."  
"Who?"  
"Colleen Passion."  
"Very well, you may enter." He climbed into the giant white cup and began to dive into the water.

When he came out, he could tell that he was still in West Virginia. He shook his head. "Guess that girl really loves this state." He saw an apartment and opened the door. He could hear typing in the background and followed the sounds. He saw her on her laptop working. "Show me what's she working on."  
"Would you prefer it to be finished or what's she working on now?" The woman's voice sounded again.  
"Finished."  
"Very well." A book appeared into his hands. He looked at it and then, at her.  
"This might be what I need to make sure that I can sign you off." He looked up at the sky. "I'm done; take me home."

He was back to Hell and began to read the book. It only took him 5 minutes to read it all. He shook his head as he studied it. He went to Beelzebub. "No, I won't be signing her off." The demon looked at him puzzled.  
"What? Why not?" He dropped the book on the table.  
"Read it. If you still want her out, I'll sign the contract." The demon began to read it and after 5 minutes, he stared at Satan.  
"Excuse me." He fainted. He nodded and picked up the book.  
"Yeah, my reaction exactly."

He went back to Earth and took a seat in front of young Colleen. He dropped the book on her desk. She looked up at him puzzled. "What's this?" Satan smiled.  
"Your book." She looked at it.  
"No, it says that it was written by naturegurl27? What is naturegurl27?"  
"You'll be picking out that name in the future."  
"For?"  
"You'll see. It's been a long time, since I've had a human that has mapped out, what it would take to make me win them." She looked up at him in confusion. "Since you said that you wanted my time and attention _and_ think that something that I can't do, here I am. Beside wanting me to make love to you, is there any other reason you wanted it?"  
"I've never said that I wanted your time and attention, much less for us to make love." He nodded.  
"Your book did. So, why do you want it?" She shook her head and put down the book.  
"The only person that I wish that would give me their time and attention, would be my dad, but he won't." Satan nodded in sympathy.  
"You might not have your dad's attention, but you do have mine." He began to trace her hand and she jerked it away.  
"I don't believe you; that I wrote this book."  
"Oh, but you did." He got up and massaged her shoulders. "In fact, I liked it, how you would have lustful thoughts of me." She swallowed and turned to look at him.  
"I'm not sure, how far in the future this is, but I think that the future Colleen is either high or drunk. You shouldn't take anyone who is high or drunk seriously." He frowned and began to massage her breasts as he put his mouth to her ear.  
"You weren't drunk or high. I wouldn't care, if you were or not. I would still have gave you what you wanted." He began to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes. She knew that she had to fight him.

She got up and looked at him. "I'm 13 years old, you shouldn't be doing this." He took his black nail and began to play with her pussy.  
"I'm just giving you what you wanted. You wanted me to make love to you." He lifted up her shirt and took one of her breasts into his mouth, while still rubbing her pussy.  
"How can I say that, when I'm a fucking virgin?" He did her other one as she closed her eyes. He put his right fingers onto her chin.  
"You might not want that now, but you'll want this later." She was enjoying it; but knew that she had to fight. She pushed him off, picked up the book, pulled down her bra and shirt. "This book is make-believe. You shouldn't believe everything that you read." He nodded and came near to her.  
"I like your book, just as much as I like you." She shook her head. She put down the book and went to her backpack; that was on the floor. Satan checked out her ass and put his hands on it. "I could fuck you now, or would you prefer later?" She shook her head and stood up to look through her backpack. He came behind her and rubbed her breasts. "What are you looking for?" He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. He was distracting her, so she moved to the left. "Ah, playing the, 'hard-to-get' game? One of my favorites." She, finally, found what she was looking for. She dropped the magazine on her desk.  
"Don't you find those women sexy and attractive?" She asked as she came to study the women figures with him. He looked at her and began to trace her lips.  
"And? Why should I care? I don't want them, I want you." He closed the magazine, dropped it on her desk and was going to kiss her, when the bell rang. She smiled as she picked up the magazine.  
"Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today." She left the classroom.

She went home from school and opened her backpack to do some homework, when Satan came in. "How was school today?" He asked as he traced her door with his long black fingernail.  
"I've got a lot of homework to do." He nodded.  
"Do you need some help?"  
"No, but you need to go away." He shook his head.  
"I know, I shouldn't have went into the future. But, I had to make sure that I didn't want you to, one day, be mine." She looked at him confused.

"Satan, you should know that I belong to God. I'll belong to Him forever!" She was trying to decide, which homework that she should start on first. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Why do you want to be with him?" He crossed his arms. "What can he give you that I can't?"  
"He's good and you're evil." He sighed and shook his head.  
"Do you have proof of that, my dear Colleen?"  
"Just going by with what the Bible and people say." He went to her and began to play with her hair.  
"Interesting that you don't want to double-check for yourself. You rather have people think for you, instead of thinking for yourself." She shrugged.  
"I hate science. I've never understood it." She shook her head and Satan came to her face to look at what her homework was.  
"Ah, yes, science. That's a subject that I know all about." He looked at her. "Like I've said, I can help you and you'll pass." He gave her a kiss and she looked at him surprised.  
"No, I don't believe in cheating. I prefer to do it myself. If I'm wrong, then, it's my mistake to learn."  
"Why are you fighting against me? All I'm doing is offering you, my services." She shook her head.  
"Don't you have Hell to run?"  
"Get up." She looked at him confused. "Do you want me to shut up, so you can focus?" She sighed and got up. He nodded and sat on the chair. He put her on his lap. "I won't give you the answers. I'll let you do your work."  
"Is your taste in humans, 13-year olds?" She looked at him and he shook his head.  
"No, but you're special. But, you already know that."  
"Hmmm…name something that reptiles and mammals have in common." She was thinking and wrote down her answer. He sighed.  
"That's, definitely, not the correct answer." She looked up at him.  
"It's my work. If I fail, it's on me." He shook his head.

"How about a short break? Just a short one?" She looked at him.  
"What do you have in mind?" He had her stand up and put her on his lap facing him.  
"I was thinking of teaching you a few things." She raised her eyebrows.  
"You're wanting to teach humans?" She crossed her arms. "I bet, it's something like, how to kill, how to sacrifice, etc." She rolled her eyes and he shook his head. He began to kiss her, and she was taken aback. He entered his tongue into her mouth, and she was puzzled. She pulled away.  
"What the fuck was that?" She wiped her mouth.  
"That was french kissing, my dear." She shook her head.  
"When I grow up, I'm not doing that."  
"Well, at least, you're learning what you like and what you don't. Let me teach you something else, so you can learn, what else you don't like and what you do."

He got her off her lap as she studied him in confusion. He pulled down his pants. "What's that?" He smiled and touched her hair.  
"Go on and touch it, it won't bite you. He likes it, when someone is touching him." She was curious, so she began to play with it, and he smiled. He lifted her to look at him. He entered his fingers to her mouth. He had his finger go in and out. "Do what I'm doing on my dick."  
"I don't know."  
"It won't kill you; I promise. I have no desire in seeing you dead, especially after you wrote that book." She sighed and began to suck his dick as he threw his head back. He took her hand on his dick and had it go up and down. He took her other hand and had it on his balls. He pushed her lightly deeper down his dick. She found that she loved doing it. He smiled as he watched her suck and lick his balls as well. "I'm guessing you like this?" She nodded. "Then, you're going to like what happens because you're doing so well." She was puzzled and it was like honey was going down her throat.  
"I tasted honey." He nodded.  
"Do you like honey?" She nodded and he smiled.

"The last thing I want to teach you? Take off your underwear and pants." She obeyed. He took her hand and put her pussy on his dick. "Now, I want you to go up and down on me. Act like you're jumping on me." She looked at him puzzled. "Have I done anything to hurt you so far?" She shook her head. "Then, you know that this won't hurt you either. Now, do it." He looked at her lips and touched her chin. "And do it fast." She shrugged and began to carry out his orders. He smiled and took off her shirt. "Kiss me." She began to kiss him, and he took off her bra. He licked her breasts and rubbed them again. She threw her head back and he smiled. He could tell that she wanted him in deeper. He put her on the bed and began to ride her. He lifted up her legs and pound his dick into her. She was moaning and he smiled. As he put her breasts into his mouth again. He looked at her and rubbed her breasts. "How was that? Did you like it or not?" She nodded as she continued to breath heavy. He smiled and kissed her neck and throat. He knew that he had to leave, or he would never stop fucking her. "I'm going to go back to Hell. I've gave you enough time and attention as I could." She looked up at him confused as he removed his dick.

"What's Hell like?" He smiled.  
"Would you like to come and see?"  
"I bet, it's scary down there." He shook his head.  
"It's not scary at all. It's just something that adults say to scare you. I love children and I wouldn't dream of scaring them." She looked at him skeptical. "Didn't I make you feel good with my dick inside your pussy? Didn't I make you feel good kissing you?" She swallowed. "Then, you should know that my only plans in this life would be to please you. So, come." He opened his hand.  
"Don't I have to get dressed first?" He smiled and opened up her drawers to get a dress and underwear. He gave them to her.  
"Wear this. I might want you later." She was confused.  
"You mean, you can do this more than once a day?" He laughed.  
"Or all day." She was surprised. He opened up his hand. "Ready to go?" She nodded and took it. They were in Hell and she looked around. "Stay with me, I'll protect you." He took her hand. Lost souls and demons looked at her confused.

He went to his throne and put her on top of his lap. "Demon, let's resume business." He sat back on his throne and pushed her to leaned against him. A man was brought in before him. "Who is he?"  
"Are you sure that she should hear this?" A demon asked and Satan frowned. He put his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek.  
"I just fucked her, and she just sucked my dick. I think that she's more than qualified, don't you?" The demon stared at him with wide eyes and swallowed.  
"Well, he was killing people and he got away with it too." Satan nodded.  
"Welcome to Hell, son." The man looked at him surprised.  
"Is she my reward?" The Devil gave him a look.  
"No, this one is mine. She will never belong to anyone else. Ever." He looked at her, kissed her neck and began to tickle her. She laughed. He made her turn around and sit on his lap facing him. "You can sleep, if you want." She cuddled up to him and he continued to judge the souls. After a while, many demons crowded around his throne.  
"Why have you brought her here?" Satan looked at them as he played with her hair.  
"She wanted a tour of my home. I gave her one."  
"What's so special about this little girl?" A demon asked. The Devil smiled and handed him the book.  
"One day, she's going to be writing this story." They looked at it puzzled.  
"But, many humans have been writing books about you; since the dawn of time." He nodded.  
"But, not as good as this one." They began to read it and were in shock. He picked her up and looked at his demons. "I'm going to go and put her on my bed. I'll be back soon." He climbed up the stairs with her having her sleepy head on his chest. A demon came and pulled down the blankets and covers. As Satan began to undress her, he looked at the demon. "You may leave now." He nodded and left.

After Satan had stripped her naked and put her in bed, he got on top of her and began to ride her. "I can't wait until you're mine, someday. I'll treat you better than any human ever has. Ever would." He began to kiss her as he picked up her legs and entered his dick to go deeper. She woke up and looked at him surprised. "Do you like this?" She nodded. He smiled and began to teach her how to french kiss. He kissed her neck and her throat. "I really need to stop being with you. You make me want to fuck all day and all night. Would you like to be mine?" She moaned and nodded. He smiled. "I'll make you mine, someday." He finally left her to sleep.

She woke up naked in Satan's room and shook her head. Things like these weren't supposed to happen. Then, she had a plan. She got up and saw that he had a bathroom and took a shower. She couldn't find any of her clothes, so she put on his robe and went to find the demons. They were all watching various of humans and doing things on the glass. She went up to them. "Can I ask a favor?" They all became quiet and looked at her.  
"Hey, you're the girl that Satan's in love with." A demon shook his head. "You have no idea; how lucky you are." She gave him a fake smile.  
"Then, would you do me a favor?" The demon shrugged and crossed his arms.  
"What kind of favor?"  
"Satan mentions that I write this book in the future. Is there any way that you could, I don't know, destroy the book for me?" They looked at her in surprised and exchanged looks.  
"Why would we want to do that? We liked the book as well." She nodded.  
"But, doesn't Satan equal scary? Dark and evil?" They exchanged looks again.  
"What's your point?"  
"Since I've been with him, I haven't seen him being dark, evil and scary. Don't you miss the old Satan?" They looked down and nodded.  
"Well, doll, if you want us to, somehow, have the book go missing, what are you prepared to offer?"  
"What? Having him back as evil, dark and scary, isn't enough?" The demons shook their heads.  
"Like I've mentioned, he's not the only one who likes the book."  
"Then, what can I offer you in exchange?" The demon sighed as he looked down.  
"If you allow us to enter you, we'll make this book disappear." She looked at them in surprise.  
"You want in this body?" They nodded. "Why?"  
"You, humans, know how to have fun better than we do. We want in the fun too." He got into her face. "How bad do you want Satan to stop wanting you?" She nodded.  
"Prove to me that you'll get rid of the book, I'll let you in me." He smiled and looked at a demon, who had the book over a fire. He nodded and the demon dropped it in.  
"Done. Your turn." She nodded and the demons entered her.

Satan came and saw Colleen. "I see that you're wearing my robe." She looked up at him and dropped it on the floor.  
"Do you want it back?" He smiled as he looked at her naked body.  
"You really enjoy pleasing me, don't you?"  
"Will you kneel down, so I can kiss you?" He smiled and picked her up. As they kissed, he lead them upstairs to his room.

He threw her on the bed. "I'm so glad that you're accepting that I'm wanting you. You love having this dick inside of you, don't you?"  
"I want you to take your dick and fuck me as hard as you can." He was taken aback by what she said.  
"You sure about that?" She nodded. "Well, I vowed when I read your book that anything that it takes to make you happy, I will do." He began to do every sexual move that he knew. As he finished the last sexual act, he came. He shook his head. "I know that I'm going to have to take you back to Earth, but I really, really don't want to. I want you to stay with me." She smiled.  
"Or you can stay with me on Earth. Fuck me; all day and all night." He smiled.  
"Even better."

Satan was laying on her bed on the bottom, when she went down and put her hand on his dick. He shook his head. "You're already in love with my dick, aren't you?" She smiled and nodded.  
"I want to spend my life pleasing you, just as you are pleasing me." He smiled and played with her hair.  
"You already do. Just continue to do what you are." She did it so well that he laid back on the bed and moans filled her room. After she was done, he looked down at her. "What do you want? I'll give you anything." She smiled as she kissed her way up to him.  
"The only thing I want, right now, is you." He smiled.  
"That's the one thing that you'll never have to do without."

The next morning, Satan was puzzled, when he woke up in Colleen's room and saw she was cuddled up with him. Why was he in her room? Why was she naked? Surely, he didn't just fuck a 13-year old, did he? He swallowed, when he felt his cum dried on his stomach. He carefully removed her arms and got dressed. He closed his eyes and went to Hell. "Satan, you've been missing all night, where were you?" He shook his head.  
"Nowhere." He was grateful that word wouldn't get out about what he had done. Beelzebub came to him and bowed.  
"Satan, can you sign the contract now?" He brought it up to him and the Devil studied it.  
"Why would I not want Colleen Passion to, ever, be mine?" The demon frowned.  
"Remember, she's a stupid human. We want the smart humans and the humans with common sense. She has neither."  
"I'll have to look into Colleen's future to make sure that it's safe for me to do so." He was going to get off his throne, when the demon stopped him.  
"No, you've already done that. You've already said that there's no reason for you not to sign this contract." The Devil looked at him skeptical.  
"Can you remind me who Colleen Passion is?" Beelzebub frowned and brought a picture of her to him. His eyes were wide, when he noticed that it was the same 13-year old that he had woke up in bed with. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Yeah, I think that it would be a good idea to sign the contract, but I want to add something in there."  
"Like?"  
"Did I, by any chance, bring her to Hell last night?" The demon looked down and smiled.  
"You don't remember? You were all over her. Kissing, making out and fucking her in your room." He looked at the demon with wide eyes.  
"I did?" Beelzebub nodded as he stood before Satan with his hands behind his back. "And she, actually, let me?" He nodded again. "Alright, I'll sign this contract, if all of you can promise me one thing. It doesn't get out that I fucked a 13-year old." They looked at each other and grinned.  
"Satan, you've done multiple of sins, including those that are sexual. You know that we'll support you in any sins that you've chosen to do so." He nodded.  
"You have a pen?" The demon gave him one. He added in the contract that no one would ever speak of the incident again. He signed, dated it and gave it back to him. Beelzebub gave him a smile and a bow before leaving.  
"I won't be making the same mistake again." Satan told Moloch, who was waiting for him to punish more souls.  
"Whatever, it's your business and not mine."

Beelzebub came to visit Colleen after the Science teacher told her that she was born in a pouch. She was only thinking of kangaroos. She was still embarrassed, when Beelzebub came in. He put the contract in front of her. She looked up at him. "What's this?" He smiled as he had his hands behind his back.  
"All of Hell took a vote and Satan has agreed. You'll never be one of ours." Her eyes went wide.  
"Really? The demons and the Devil will be leaving me alone for life?" He nodded.  
"Satan don't want stupid humans. He doesn't want humans that have no common sense. You understand." He gave her a nice and fake smile. She shook her head.  
"Mind? No, you'll be doing me a favor. I'll agree to the terms to never seek him out or sell him my soul, if you would do one more thing for me." She gave him a nice and fake smile back. Beelzebub crossed his arms.  
"That is?"  
"That book stays hidden from him and from me." He nodded.  
"Agreed. Here's a nice courtesy for you. That demon possession that we did in Hell?" She nodded. "It won't be the last time that you'll experience one. You want that book to stay hidden, you'll be letting us in any time that we want." She nodded and looked down.  
"Just make sure that Satan doesn't catch you. We don't need him asking any questions." He nodded.  
"Agreed. Have a good day, Colleen."

On October 28th, all the demons were required to show up for a 3-days ceremony for demon possession. It was a time when humans sacrificed to him in exchanged for gifts; such as singing, fame, sex, etc. For protection from jail and power. Satan was in attend to make sure that everything went smooth. As he was looking at the demons, he couldn't help, but noticed that some of them were missing. He looked at a demon, who was going over the sacrifices that humans have made. "Where are the other demons?" The demon looked up at him in surprise. The Devil could tell that he was thinking.  
"My dark lord and prince, all the demons are here. They must be somewhere around here." Satan could tell that he was lying.  
"You're right. Each group of demons has a job to do, my apologies." The demon went back to work as the Devil made a quick escape.

He found a quiet place and got out his cellphone. He began to track the missing demons to see where they were. He could see them all fleeting from Colleen's house and coming toward the place where the ceremony was. Satan turned off his cellphone and went back in. A demon approached him, obviously, out of breath. "My dark lord and prince; forgive me. I was checking to make sure that we had the gifts for the humans."  
"No, the fault is with me. I forgot how big this place was. Thank you for putting my worries to ease." He bowed. As he turned from Satan, he let out a big breath. He came into a room where the rest of the missing demons had showed up.  
"Did he suspect us?" A demon asked as the one came back and he shook his head.  
"If he does, he didn't show it." The demon shook his head and looked at the others.  
"If we get caught, I don't know what he'll do to us." The other demons said nothing and got to work.

The next day of the ceremony, he noticed that all the demons were presented and was satisfied. He went to the demon bartenders that were in charge of passing out the drinks. "Would it be okay, if I added something to the drinks tonight? I'm in a festive mood."  
"Of course, anything for the dark lord and prince." He bowed and the Devil smiled. He began to add a small drops of something in each drink. "Don't pass these drinks out to the humans. I want them to go to the demons. After all, don't my children deserve to have some fun as well?" He touched the demon's face and gave him a smile.  
"That's very nice of you, Satan." He smiled.  
"I don't forget the ones that serve me."

The demon bartenders began to pass out the drinks to the demons. They looked at the bartenders puzzled. "I thought these were for the humans?" They shook their heads.  
"Satan wants us to join in the fun. He's in a good mood. Enjoy it." They looked at each other, shrugged and drank the champagne glasses. The Devil scanned around the room and made sure that each demon had took a sip or two of it. Once they had, he stood in the middle of the room.  
"Humans, do you mind, if my children and I have some quality time?" They shook their heads. "Great." He snapped his fingers and all the humans fall to the floor, asleep. Satan looked at them. "I've never thought that my own demons would lie to me and do something behind my back!" They looked at each other nervously. "The fact that you seem to be working together on whatever it is, doesn't make it look any better!" He held up a bottle. "So, in your drinks, I have put in the truth poison. You _will _tell me. Why were you at Colleen's place yesterday?" They swallowed and looked at each other, again, nervously.  
"Satan, we weren't…we weren't…we weren't…" The Devil shook his head as he came to the one who was struggling to lie.  
"Like I've said, you won't be able to lie. So, why were you there?" He was silent as the rest of the demons were. "No one wants to speak?" He crossed his arms. "Then, guess what, I'll have us all stay here until I get something out of you." When a demon saw that he was serious, he came forward.  
"We were at her house because we've made a deal with her." He looked at the demon who spoke and walked up to him.  
"What kind of deal?"  
"She wrote a book and it caused you to want her. We agreed to destroy the book, in exchange, she would allow us to enter her body whenever we wanted."  
"A book?" He nodded. "Why is this book so powerful that you had to destroy it?" He looked at the other demons, who shook their heads.  
"Satan, you've always told us that we must keep our word to the humans. So, as long as she allows us to enter her, we can't tell you." He nodded and picked up the demon by his throat.  
"You should know me better than any human. I don't like to be lied to or deceived! Yet, you had the guts to do both?" The demon was trying to get him to release his hand. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance only. If you refuse to take the chance, I'm feeding you to a Hellhound." The demon looked to see the Hellhounds showed up and they looked at him hungry. "Why was this book so powerful that you had to destroy it?" He looked down.  
"It caused you to be crazy about her."  
"Why?"  
"You liked the book because she could explain why the Antichrist was associated with 666, how _you_ started the Rapture and it had sexual scenes between you and her." The Devil released him and threw him on the ground. He looked at all of them.  
"You dare to deceive me or lie to me again, worse shall fall upon all of you!"

He went to see Colleen the next day in school. "It was nice of my demons to pick you over me." She looked up at him puzzled.  
"You signed the contract; you're not supposed to be talking to me. So, go away." She began to concentrate on her assignment for class. He sighed and sat before her.  
"What do I have to do to make you tear up that contract?" She looked at him.  
"I was, actually, thinking of putting it in a frame and hang it on my wall. Maybe, after school, you can help me to decide where to hang it."  
"Listen, my demons were out of line to want you to never belong to me. You make mistakes and I've made one. I forgive you for your mistakes, will you forgive me for mine?" She sighed and gave her full attention to him.  
"I could tell everyone in the world, how you fucked a 13-year old. So, you, either, stay with the contract or I can tell the world. You choose." She turned her attention back to the board. He nodded as he stood up, came behind her and massaged her shoulders. He put his lips to her ear.  
"Funny, how you didn't complain, when I fucked you over and over." He began to massage her breasts and she looked down. "You forget my dear Colleen; I have the demons as witnesses. They can testify for me how you loved every minute of it." She swallowed. "Who do you have to testify for you?" He kissed her cheek, stood before her and crossed his arms. "Are you going to give me back the contract or not?"  
"Did your demons tell you that after they destroyed the book that they entered me? The sexual encounters that we had, after I dropped your robe to the floor, was the demons and not me. So again, I can testify to the world about my demon possessed experiences. How they wanted to fuck you using my body and how bad that they wanted it." He nodded and put his hands on her desk.  
"Want to make me look bad. When my only mission was to make you feel good. While the demons might have fucked me using your body, I know you still loved it before they did." He traced her chest with his finger as she watched.  
"It will be your word against mine. I'm willing to take that chance, if it's what it takes to help you get over me." She pushed his finger off and looked up, when the bell rang. "Looks like someone is on my side and not yours." She brushed past him as she walked away.

Satan went to Hell and called a meeting. "I had a very interesting meeting with Colleen today." He looked at the demons. "I want the truth and you know one way or another, I'll get it. Now, that night that I've brought Colleen to Hell, did you, at any time, possess her?" They looked at each other nervously and looked down. He nodded. "So, when Colleen dropped my robe on the floor and we fucked on my bed and then, in her bedroom, that was you?" They still refused to meet his eyes as he nodded. "I would never have thought that my own demons would want to fuck me! I should have knew when she was talking about how she wanted to do every sexual position with me and could handle it. She's threatening to go to the world with her demon possession experiences and how you wanted to fuck me. Congratulations! Now, the world will think my own demons are sick enough to want to fuck their own master." He shook his head at them. "You can make it up to me by giving me something to make that girl give me back the contract, so I can rip it up." They looked at each other and began to think.  
"What we can do is this." A demon spoke up and they all turned to look at him. "We can take pictures of you as a girl fucking her, doing all the sexual acts. The world will find that it wasn't you, who fucked her, but a girl. They would think that she's lesbian, or, at least, bisexual." Satan nodded impressed. He closed his eyes and was transformed into a girl.  
"I've always knew being able to transform into a female would come in handy." They smiled. "Get the cameras or the videos ready, while I go and fuck her again."

The demons hid as Satan went to Colleen's room. "Can we have some fun?" She looked up at her.  
"What kind of fun?" She smiled and slammed her into the wall. She began to kiss her and rub her breasts.  
"I have to confess that I've always found you attractive. I've always wanted you." Colleen looked at her shocked.  
"I wouldn't figure you would know how to have sex." She smiled.  
"Kiss me." They began to kiss, and she threw her on the bed. One demon was in charge of taking pictures, while the other demon was in charge of videotaping it. After he had worn her out and that she had passed out, he looked at the demons, who nodded.

They returned to Hell and the Devil began to go through the pictures and the video. "Damn, I didn't realize how good I am at sex. It doesn't matter, if I am a man or a woman, I can still fuck a human that well." A demon looked at him and smiled.  
"Of course, you do, why do you think they come back for more?" He returned the smile.  
"I sure do hope that I didn't, accidentally, turn her into a lesbian or a bisexual female." He looked at the demons with fake guilt and they grinned.  
"Demons, it has to be said again, meet the master of sins."

The next morning, Satan was in her room. "Why have you slept in so late? Long night?" She frowned and crossed her arms.  
"I thought that the Devil keeps his contracts. Now I find out that's a lie too? Looks like the Bible was right." He shook his head.  
"Colleen, if you're such a good Christian, be a good girl and give me back the contract." She shook her head and got it out. He watched as she put it in a frame and looked at him.  
"Where do you think, it will look best?" She began to hold it up in the room and he found himself, too busy, checking out her ass to speak. He spanked her ass, came behind her and study it.  
"I can't believe that I've fucked this nice-looking piece of ass." She rolled her eyes. "Can I fuck you again?" He was going to take off his pants, when she stopped him. She traced his hand as he watched.  
"You can fuck me after you help me decide where this is best hanged." He grabbed the picture frame. As he had his back towards her, he quickly took the contract out of it and replaced it with a fake. He put it near her dresser.  
"Why not here? That way you can look at it every day?" She studied it and was thinking about it.  
"Yes, that will work." He got a nail and began to hang it on the wall. She nodded satisfied.  
"Now with that out of the way, we can fuck?" He began to take off his pants again and she stopped him.  
"What good is a contract, if you break it?"  
"What good is saying something, if you're not going to follow through. You say that I'm a liar, but so are you."  
"If I let you fuck me, it will be our last and you'll honor the contract that you've signed?" He nodded.  
"Absolutely."

She got down on the floor and waited while he undressed. She began to suck him, and he threw his head back. He stopped her in the middle of it. "If you want this to be our last sexual encounter," he turned her around and began to take off her pajamas. "I want to fuck your nice ass." She looked at him.  
"What's so great about this ass? Why not my pussy?" He smiled and turned her to face him.  
"Would you rather I do both?" He made her touch his dick. "See how big it is? It's big enough to fuck both your pussy and ass at the same time. For you, I'll do both." She shook her head.  
"I didn't know that you were that greedy." He smiled.  
"I'm only greedy to those that make me out to be." He kissed her and threw her on the bed. He began to fuck her ass and then, his dick went to her pussy as well. Her moans echoed the whole house and he smiled. He smacked her ass. "It's too bad that you won't want me fucking you anymore. I would have wanted to forever."

Satan was standing in the hottest place in Hell and studying the contract. Beelzebub came to stand beside him. "Looks like our plan worked." Satan smiled and shook his head.  
"No, she thinks that she still has the contract, but it's a fake." The demon looked up at him in surprised.  
"But, what if she makes you abide by it?" He smiled as he threw the contract into the fire.  
"I'll tell her the truth; eventually. For now, let her enjoy thinking that she has won a victory over me."  
"Just tell me one thing. Can the demons still enter her?" Satan looked at him.  
"No. I'm the only one that gets to have her, not you. Not any of you." Beelzebub looked at him angry.  
"I can't believe that you're going to be this selfish and over her? What the hell is the matter with you?" The Devil sighed and picked up the demon by his throat.  
"This is my kingdom and not yours. So, I get to make the rules and not you. I said that only I am to enter her and no demon! You have a problem with that? Tough. Live with it." He released him and threw him on the ground. "Seems like demons are forgetting who is it that actually rules Hell. Last time I've checked, I'm not retiring or leaving." The demon stood up and looked at him.  
"I can't believe that you're acting like this over a damn child and over a damn human." Beelzebub ran away, when he knew that Satan was going to do worse with him.  
"Demons," his voice echoed through the entire Hell. "This is _my _kingdom and not yours. The rules are mine. If I say that you can't do something, that means you can't. Period. End of the discussion. If any of you forgets who rules Hell, remember, I can remind you."

Satan looked at the humans that were sacrificing to him on the 3rd day. "I propose a toast to the demons for giving the humans the gifts, protection and power that they seek." The people raise their glasses and drank.  
"We propose a toast to Satan, who will be our dark lord and prince forever. To the demons for accepting our sacrifices." They lifted their glasses and drink. The Devil looked at them.  
"While I appreciate the way this ceremony has ended; I have one request to ask of you." They all turned to look at him puzzled.  
"My dark lord and prince, anything that you shall desire, it will not be denied to you." A man named Walter said. He nodded.  
"Then, I hope that you won't deny my request. You see, there's a woman that I ask that no one in the world can have, but me." They all looked at him surprised.  
"Any woman in the world you want, you can have." He nodded.  
"Good, her name is Colleen Passion. Right now, she's only 13. As she grows older, she'll be writing this book." He threw the book on the floor as Walter went and picked it up.  
"What does this woman look like, so we can warn others?" Satan went to the front of the room and put pictures of her on the walls.  
"You see this woman, look the other way. I want her." They nodded.  
"She will worship and follow you or die." He smiled and shook his head.  
"Don't worry, she'll be worshipping and following me in no time. Do I hear any objections?" They shook their heads. "Good. In exchange for obeying my orders, I'll let you each add one more gift or protection that you want. Be warned, if I see anyone wanting her, I'll cut your death in shorter time."  
"How can we warn the world not to have her?" He came to a man.  
"I've heard that you have tattoo people and they give the humans the 666; shall they desire?" The man nodded. "Good, put a 666 in red and black numbers on her back. Let all who see that, know that she's mine." They looked at each other and swallowed.  
"I've never heard of Satan wanting a woman this bad." The Devil smiled.  
"Anyone that has that amount of creativity and talent, who _wouldn't_ want them?" The man bowed.  
"As my master wishes, I will do so."  
"Good. If there's nothing further that needs to be discussed, you're dismissed." They each bowed and left. Walter bowed, gave the demon the book and left.


	25. Satan's War

Author's Note: I know the events didn't happen all at once or at all. Neither did some of the events happen the year that I've gave it. That's why this is a _fictional_ story. It also includes another rape and assault.

"Love is like war: easy to begin with, but very hard to stop." H.L. Mencken

Chapter 23

Satan's War

(Music video: Satan has the camera to go into his home in a dark place. The camera follows him into his castle where he sits on his throne and looks directly at the camera.)

I'm Not the Evil One by Sherah Payton

He made me rebellious and evil  
And what happens?  
Satan falls in love and  
God says it wrong

All I did was love  
That was the only thing I was truly guilty of  
All I did was have her in my heart  
How was that so wrong?

How could I be rebellious  
Just for falling in love?  
Just for having her in my heart?  
Why are you punishing me?  
When you were the one that told us to love?  
How can I be the evil one? (Angels hooked Satan up in chains and shook their heads. God came and looked at him. 'Guilty for falling in love. Take him away and never let him see the light of day.')

(Satan in a jail cell) How can I be the evil one?  
When I'm not the one who lied  
When I'm not the one that started this war  
You were

He made me rebellious and evil  
And what happens?  
Satan falls in love and  
God says it wrong

How could I be rebellious (he's been lead out by Angels to the gallows)  
Just for falling in love?  
Just for having her in my heart?  
Why are you punishing me?  
When you were the one that told us to love?  
How can I be the evil one? (As Satan was at the gallows, the Angels put a noose around his neck)

All I did was love  
That was the only thing I was truly guilty of  
All I did was have her in my heart  
How was that so wrong?

I'm not the evil one  
I'm not the evil one  
I'm not the evil one (He closed his eyes and the music video ends)

Colleen was watching the music video and shook her head. He was actually thinking that to sing a song and do a music video would win her back. She wasn't going to take him back, no matter how hard that he tried. Satan showed up that night and looked at her. "Did you see the music video?" She was looking at the refrigerator trying to decide what she wanted to eat for dinner. She didn't answer him. "Well, if you didn't see it, I made it for you. I know how much you love music and music videos. You were the one that I was singing it to." She continued to ignore him while fixing dinner. He grabbed her. "How could you turn off your feelings for me like that? I know that there was a part of you that did love me and did want me. You can't deny that." She looked at him and crossed her arms.  
"I'm going to tell you, what you've told me. Why would you want to be with someone that doesn't want to be with you? Why don't you move on? We're over." She left his arms and he shook his head.  
"If you don't come back to me, I'm going to start a war on your own turf, do you really want to go there?" She stared at him.  
"Are you fucking threatening me right now? God was right, you know nothing about love." He smacked her.  
"How dare you take his side and not mine! What has he done for you more than I have?"  
"Well, he didn't ask me to choose like you did. He didn't stand between me and Lennie, you did. How was that love?"  
"I've told you; I've never asked you to do that. If I was so interested in having you pick between Lennie and God, why did I agree to make him stay for you in the first place?" She stopped fixing dinner, looked at him and crossed her arms.  
"Do you have any proof that it wasn't you?"  
"If I can gather proof, will you come back to me?"  
"I want actual proof, if not, you agree that we're done. We move on. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a fucking adult now. I don't need you."  
"I'll be back with the actual proof."  
"Don't you dare come back without it." He looked at her as he had his hand on the doorknob.  
"Oh, it's okay for you to threaten me, but it's not okay for me to threaten you?"  
"I'll apologize, once, you can prove me wrong." She took her dinner and went into the living room. Satan closed his eyes, shook his head and left.

He called a meeting with the demons. "I want to feel that all of you have learned your lesson and won't lie to me. Did any of you portray yourselves as me and asked Colleen to choose between Lennie and God?" They shook their heads. "You wouldn't lie to me?" A demon spoke up.  
"My dark lord and majesty, I'll be glad to take the truth poison, if it would please you. None of us would dare to do that to you." The demons nodded in agreement.  
"Demon bartenders, pass out the drinks." They began to pass them out and each demon drank it. "I'll ask again. Did any of you portray yourselves as me and asked Colleen to choose between Lennie and God?" Each demon shook their head. "Did any of you asked her to do that?" They shook their heads again. He sighed. "If it wasn't you, it wasn't me, then, who the hell was it? Damn it!"

He left the center of Hell and went to his room. He decided to call Colleen. "Hello?"  
"Colleen, I miss you. I'm sorry, I asked you to choose, now would you come back to me?" She sighed.  
"Satan, you like a challenge, right? Then, I challenge you to move on. Find someone else, we're over." She hang up the phone and he looked at it. He shook his head.

Angels saw that Colleen was not wanting to date anyone. They saw in her heart that she still had strong feelings for Satan. Sejeniael and Japheth looked at each other. "We're going to have to do something drastic. Colleen and Satan should not be having feelings for each other."  
"We've tried everything. What do you want to do now?" Sejeniael sighed.  
"What about having him rape and assault her?" Japheth looked at him stunned.  
"No, no, no. We can't go that far. We're Angels, we don't rape and assault humans!"  
"But, it would be Satan who does it and not us. We haven't been caught so far. Which would you rather: rape and assault her and, possible, Colleen would stop wanting him or have Colleen love him again?" Japheth sighed.  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing."  
"Relax, I got it."

That night, Sejeniael closed his eyes and became Satan. He saw Colleen sleeping in her bed and went to join her. He traced her lips with his long black fingernail and kissed her. She woke up and looked at him in surprise.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"I've missed you and I've missed us. Can we have sex for a last time?" She frowned as she looked at him. He traced her body with his fingernail.  
"Satan, you keep using those words and you never mean them. Go away!" She turned her back on him and he sighed.  
"I've noticed that you're not allowing anyone else in. Is it because you miss me? That you still love me?" He whispered into her ear and began to kiss her cheek and then, her throat. "Why are you denying your feelings for me, Colleen?" She shook her head and tried to sleep. He turned her over and lifted up her shirt. "Those breasts still look nice." She pulled down her shirt.  
"Satan, I'm tired. I want to sleep. Go away!"  
"What if, I allowed you to suck my dick? Would that work?" He pulled down his pants and showed it to her. "It misses your mouth." He traced her lips. "How I love that mouth too." He began to kiss her as she turned away.  
"Out!" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed.  
"You think you can command me what to do? I've been nice to you. If you're not going to play nice, why should I?" He began to kiss her and she refused to let him.  
"Get off me!" He shook his head. He looked at Japheth. He closed his eyes and became a demon. He held her wrists as Satan pulled down her pants and underwear.  
"How I missed this tight little pussy. You just love making it tight for me, don't you?" He began to touch it.  
"I never thought you would be raping me." He looked at her.  
"I thought it was common knowledge that I'm an evil one, my dear. I just held it back from you because I used to love you. I used to have feelings for you. I don't anymore. All I have, now, is hatred." She stared at him in shock.  
"Hatred? Why?"  
"Because you love Lennie more than me! Because you believed him over me! You lied to me!" He began to pound her.  
"No, don't! Stop!" He ignored her and began to moan.  
"At last, my dick has your pussy."  
"Get off!" He looked at Japheth.  
"Do you mind?" He looked at her and smacked her.  
"You don't get to talk back to the master. You don't have that right, not after what you did to him." She swallowed. "If Satan wants your body, he can have it. The next time you talk, I'm going to knock you out and don't think that I won't." She closed her eyes as Satan smiled.  
"Where is your God? Huh? Why isn't he saving you? I thought he loved you, Colleen?" He laughed. "You would believe him over me and he won't, even, save you." He turned her over and pound her ass.  
"Stop!" Satan grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.  
"Guess you want it harder." He turned her over and grabbed her by her throat. He began to pound her as she was trying to get him to release her. He shoved his dick into her throat. "Suck it or I'll force you to." She shook her head. "Very well." He had Japheth hold her back forward as he shoved her mouth in. He had her keep going until he, finally, saw his honey go down her throat. He threw her back on the bed, grabbed her wrist again and pinned her down on the bed again. "If you dare to tell anyone about this, I can do worse to you. Remember, I don't love you anymore." He spit into her face and looked at Japheth. "Let's go." He got off of her and they left. She started sobbing.

Colleen got into the bath and continued to sob. She couldn't believe that Satan had done this. A demon looked at her puzzled. "Colleen, what happened to you?" He asked; concerned. She looked at him and he was surprised to see that she had black eyes.  
"Leave me alone! Go away!" He left the bathroom and went to see the Devil.

"My dark lord and majesty, why have you gave Colleen 2 black eyes?" Satan looked up at him.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Colleen, something happened. She's sobbing and she has marks all over her." He got off his throne.  
"What happened?" The demon shrugged.  
"I was hoping that you knew." He sighed and went to see her.

As she slept, he pulled back the covers and saw that she had bruises all over her. Satan was angry and turned to look at the demon, who shook his head. He gestured for them to leave.

Sejeniael looked at Japheth. "Look at that! Satan, actually, showed concerned for her well-being. Time for the step 2 of this plan."  
"What's step 2?" He looked at him and smiled.  
"We're going to confess to God that Satan had raped and assaulted her." Japheth looked at him; worried.  
"What if, God figures out that _we_ really did it?"  
"If God didn't find out that we were the ones responsible for asking her to choose, he won't find us responsible for raping and assaulting her. Let's go." The two Angels came before the Lord.

They bowed. "Our Lord and majesty. We felt it was our duty to report to you a horrible thing that Lucifer has done." God looked up at them.  
"What's that?"  
"He raped and assaulted Colleen."  
"He didn't do that."  
"Take a look at her and tell me, that he didn't." God sighed and got off his throne.

He went to Colleen. "Are you okay?" Colleen was wearing sunglasses. When she saw him, she acted cheerful.  
"God, what brings you by?"  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses? You're not outside."  
"I love wearing them."  
"Take them off!" She sighed and took them off. He saw her 2 black eyes. "Who did this to you?" She swallowed and looked away.  
"No one. I don't know how I got them."  
"You want to lie to me? Then, I'm going to ask you to strip for me." She looked up at him in surprise.  
"God, I'm not exactly comfortable being naked in front of you." He frowned.  
"Do it or I'll do it for you. Choose." She sighed and began to get undressed. He saw the bruises all over her body. "Who did this to you?" She shook her head and he came closer to her. "You either tell me or I'll force you, choose."  
"Satan." She said quietly. God leaned in his ear to her lips.  
"Say it louder."  
"Satan." He closed his eyes and tried to hold in his anger.  
"See, that's why I didn't want you to be in a relationship with him. I knew what he would do to you. Did I not tell you that he didn't know how to love? Look at what he did to you. That it!" He began to walk out and she stopped him.  
"No, he told me that he would do worse to me, if you found out." He looked at her.  
"No, he does worse to you, he'll deal with me, first." She put back on her sunglasses.

God went to Hell and picked up Satan. "You, actually, dared to rape and assault the one that you claim to love?"  
"That wasn't me." God nodded and threw him across the room.  
"Keep lying."  
"God, you shouldn't do that!" A demon said and God looked at him.  
"Do you want to be next?" The demon backed off. "I've told you not to lay a hand on her and what did you do, what you always do, ignore me." He picked him up and threw him across the room again.  
"God, stop! It wasn't me; I swear, it wasn't me!" He nodded.  
"How many times have you told me that famous lie? You touch my daughter again, you see this hand," He grabbed his hand. "I will make sure that both of them are cut off and you'll never touch anyone again."  
"I don't get why you don't believe me. You claim to know everything, but you don't even believe that I'm not the one responsible." God shook his head.  
"Your lies are getting really old. Try to come up with new lies. Impress me." He picked him up and held him in the air. "You touch my daughter again, I'll be looking for 2 new hands, got it?" He nodded. "I said, do you got it?"  
"Yes!"  
"Now, Colleen has told me that you'll do worse to her because she told me. Let me warn you. Whatever you choose to do to her next, I'll do to you. Got it?"  
"Got it." God released him and he fall to the floor. "I better not be coming to Hell again." He looked at the demons. "You claim to follow Lucifer, then, your job should be to keep him out of trouble. If you don't, don't get involved when I do." He left Hell.

The demons came to him. "Are you okay, Satan?" He shoved the demons off.  
"I'm sick and tired of being blamed for something that I didn't do. I'm tired of being the first one that gets blamed. I would never hurt Colleen like that, ever!" He hit the counter and looked at the demons. "I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."  
"That is?"  
"Buckle up demons, we're headed for war."

Colleen was sitting in front of the television and was shocked to see what was going on. Many bad things began to unfold. There was a rumor of a virus going around and it caused the states to shut down and people were advised to stay inside their homes. She watched as the news reported that people were hogging the toilet paper. She went out and saw that the news wasn't lying. No store had toilet paper. She had no choice, but to get baby wipes.

When she thought that things were, finally, starting to calm down, the news reported that a police brutality happened. People began to riot and loot. They were calling for the removal of all police officers. As a result, there were no cops anywhere. People began to celebrate by stealing, killing, and raping people. If that wasn't bad enough, because of the riots and loots, cable, phone, and utilities companies were shut down. Colleen could see through her bedroom window that people were on the streets, praying and looking up at the sky. She looked up at the sky as well and began to pray. "God, I know that you loved me enough to show concern about me when I was raped. Please show concern for all of us now. We need your help. Please, help us!" She got down on the floor and started to sob. She looked up and wondered, should she pray to Satan? Would he listen to her? She shook her head, when she remembered that he, no longer, loved her. She never felt so terrified and so alone in her life.

Heaven was in shock with what they were witnessing. Sejenaiel and Japheth looked at each other, looked down and closed their eyes. They had no idea that they had caused this. God got down from his throne. "What is Lucifer doing? Is he trying to jump the Rapture or something?" He sighed and looked at the Angels. "Guess, I'm going to have to go to Hell to talk to him. I'll be back." He closed his eyes and went to Hell.

Satan was at the bar and was about to pour himself a drink, when God showed up. "Why are you doing this?" He looked up at God.  
"I was just about to pour myself a drink, you want one?" When God didn't answer, he shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm having one."  
"Stop this, right now!" Lucifer shook his head and laid on the couch with his drink.  
"You know that I can relate to the black people. They are the first to be blamed when something bad happens. They are the first that people accuse and they are tired of it. Sound like someone you know? I'm always the first one you blame bad things on. I'm always labeled as evil and hatred. I think it's time for all of us who are experiencing injustice to show everyone how filled up and angry that we are, unless, you know of a better way?" God sighed.  
"You want me to apologize for blaming you? You want me to apologize for making you the first I do? Okay, I'm sorry. If you truly loved Colleen, why didn't _you _find out who was responsible, if it wasn't you?" Satan sighed and drank his champagne.  
"I've tried. I've asked my demons, who else is there to ask?"  
"Your anger is at me, so why are you aiming it at my children?"  
"I'm not, I'm just giving my children what they want because I can finally understand them."  
"What about Colleen? You claim to love her, then, why aren't you out there protecting her from this madness? Did you ever stop and think about what your actions would be doing to her? Is that what you want? To see her dead and to see her killed? Please Lucifer, lecture me about how you didn't ask her to choose, rape and assaulted her, when right now, you're not, even, showing any concern for her."  
"You want me to stop this so-called 'madness?' _You_ find out who was responsible _and_ you accept our relationship, once, she finds out the truth." God shook his head.  
"Now, I'll agree to find out who is responsible, but I'm _not_ going to accept your relationship."  
"Then, we have nothing to talk about." God sighed.  
"Why does she mean this much to you?"  
"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I can, actually, be in love? That she has my heart? It's because you label me evil and rebellious."  
"Because you are! Let's review the facts. You wanted to be like me and took down my angels with you. You had Eve eat from the tree of good and evil. You had the humans ask the angels for sex. Do I need to go on?" Satan sighed.  
"You're right. I'm wasting my time arguing with you, when I need to check on Colleen. If you find out who is responsible _and _hold them accountable, I'll stop this 'madness'." God nodded and got into his face.  
"If you go back on your word, I'll just extend the Rapture, just so we're clear."  
"Understood, are we done now, I need to go check up on her." He nodded and left Hell. He looked at his demons. "Let's go." They nodded and followed him to Colleen's place.

God looked at his Angels. "Now, I'm going to ask this one time. If you lie, I'll have no choice, but to punish you. Did any of you play the role of Satan towards Colleen?" Sejenaiel and Japheth exchanged looks.  
"God, we were just trying to stop Colleen and Satan from loving each other and wanting to be together." He stared at them in shock.  
"My _own_ two Angels caused all of this?" They swallowed. God went to them and picked them up with each hand. "Do you know how bad this is going to make me look to know that Satan didn't start any of this?" He put them down and closed his eyes. "You might have thought that you were doing a good thing, but you actually made things worse. So, I'm going to let you choose your punishments. You can either became a demon and join Satan in Hell and let him be the one to punish you or both of you face Satan and his wrath, _but_ I'll allow you to come home again." They swallowed and looked at each other.  
"We'll go and apologize."  
"Now!" God pointed to the Earth.

"Colleen, Colleen?" Satan was grateful his eyes could see in the dark. She lifted up her head, when she heard him call her name.  
"Satan, is that you? Where are you?" She began to feel in the dark for him. He saw her and put her in his arms. "You, actually, came for me?"  
"I, well, I wanted to, uh, make sure that you're okay. Are you?" She shook her head.  
"I'm scared!" He sighed.  
"Do you want to come home with me? My demons and I will take care of you." He looked down at her and she started crying.  
"But, you said that you hated me. You, actually, spit in my face." He looked at her confused.  
"Colleen, I would never say or do a thing like that! Whoever told you that was lying. If I had any hatred towards you, would I be here right now? Would I be offering to help you escape to a place that's safe?" She looked up at him and he put his hands to her head to make her look into his eyes. "I'm telling you, someone is pretending to be me and doing all this horrible shit." He held her hand and looked at her door. He could hear banging of people trying to get in. "Colleen, if you want to be safe, you'll have to come with me now!" She nodded. He looked at his demons. "Let's go."

Colleen was still scared, when she went to Hell, so Satan picked her up and held her. "Look, there's nothing to be scared of. You're safe now, I promise. If anyone wanted you, they would have to go through me and a lot of demons, first."  
"Don't leave me." He shook his head.  
"I won't." He kissed the top of her head. "I won't." He brought her to his throne and had her sit on his lap facing him. "Demons; play some loud music. We need to calm her down and make her feel that she's safe." They nodded and began to play some loud music. It took a while, but she slowly fall asleep on his lap. He sighed and rest his chin on her head. He looked at the demons as they looked at him.

As she slept, he continued to judge souls. He could tell that she needed more care, so he picked her up and lead them into the kitchen. "Demons; fix her something to eat and drink." They nodded. Satan woke her up and she rubbed her eyes. "You need to eat. You look like you haven't eat or drank anything for the past few days." She nodded.  
"I've been too scared to leave the house."  
"Here, drink this. It's your favorite." He held a glass of Sprite with a straw as she drank. He looked at the kitchen. "Is the food ready?" The demon came back with a plate. "See, my demons have cooked your favorite food-lemon chicken. Eat up." She turned to eat, while still sitting on his lap. He began to brush her hair. "How long has it been, since you had a bath?" She looked up at him.  
"It was hard to take a bath, when there was no light or water in the place." He nodded.  
"Eat. I'll have the demons run you a hot bath. Would you like that?" She nodded.  
"But, you won't leave me?"  
"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home. You can stay as long as you like." He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She was grateful to be eating some food and drinking.

After she was full, Satan picked her up and brought her to his home. He took off her clothes as the demons ran a hot bath for her. He helped her in and got in with her. She laid back as he took a red and black shower sponge and began to wash her front. She looked at him as he looked at her. She turned to face him and they locked eyes. They began to kiss as Satan pushed her closer to him. He kissed her throat and shoulder. He rubbed her left breast as they continued to kiss. He took his dick and put her on top of it. She began to ride him as he took both of her breasts into his hands. He licked her chest as she closed her eyes and began to moan. He switched, so that he could be on the top. They looked at each other in the eyes again. She put her finger into his mouth as he sucked it. "Tell me, have you missed this?" She nodded. "I bet you miss doing this as well?" He took out his dick and put it to her mouth. She began to work as he watched. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. He wanted to cherish every moment of having her mouth on his dick. He smiled as he listened to the sound of her sucking. He lifted her face up and looked at her. "No one does it better than you." They kissed again as he put his dick inside of her.  
"Oh Satan, harder." He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to go faster and deeper. Finally, he felt himself having a release. She smiled, when she saw his eyes were black. "That's my Satan. Always giving me his black eyes." He looked at her and kissed her.  
"Only will you see them."

Satan tucked her in his bed. "Now, you need to sleep. You've had a long day."  
"You won't leave?" He looked at his door.  
"See that demon? There are 3 outside my room, right now. If anything was to happen to you, they wouldn't let it. Now relax. You're safe. I promise." She nodded and went to sleep. He got up and looked at his demons. "You will protect that girl at all costs, right?" They nodded. "Good. If anything happens, come and get me." He left and went back to his throne room.

The 2 Angels showed up as Satan was judging the lost souls. "Why are 2 Angels in Hell and without any humans?" They exchanged looks.  
"We have something to confess to you." He raised his eyebrows.  
"I never thought that I would live to hear Angels wanting to give me a confession. I thought that was what God and his son were for?" They looked down.  
"You were right." He looked at them surprised.  
"I must be going deaf, but did I hear you say that I was right?" They nodded, still looking down. "I think Hell has just froze over." The demons began to laugh. "What exactly was I right about?" Sejenaiel sighed.  
"You never told Colleen to choose and you never raped and abused her."  
"This must be a wonderful day. First, I have Colleen in my room asleep. Now, I have Angels confessing that I was right. This day can't get any better." Satan stood up as the Angels nodded.  
"For you, it will." He looked at Japheth surprised.  
"Let me take a wild guess, God is giving me his permission to have Colleen as my bride?" They shook their heads.  
"No, but he _is _going to allow you to punish us."  
"Now, why would I do that?" They sighed.  
"Because we were the ones that did it." He fainted into his throne.  
"I really think it's time that I get my ears checked. But, I think I heard you say that you're responsible for asking Colleen to choose _and _you were the ones to rape and assault her?" They nodded. Satan looked at his demons.  
"Would you look at that? 2 of God's own did the most horrible things to an innocent human."  
"We were just trying to keep you both apart."  
"So, not only is God against me loving a human, but you're against it as well?" They nodded as he shook his head. "The whole Heaven doesn't trust me, do they?" They shook their heads and he nodded. "I figured that." He came behind them. "As much as I would love to punish you. You have no idea how much. I'm going to do something better. You stay here, while I carry out my own plan." He closed his eyes and went to God's presence.

"I just had 2 Angels come to Hell with a shocking revelation." God looked down.  
"I told them that you can punish them any way that you see fit." Satan shook his head.  
"No. I want something else for this." God raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh? What's that?"  
"You accept mine and Colleen's relationship." He got down from his throne.  
"This is outrageous! You can't expect me to accept this!"  
"_You_ were the one that thought _I _would be the one to hurt her, when it was your own two Angels that did. You accept our relationship; I'll have Earth have peace again." God closed his eyes.  
"The two Angels, you can make them demons. I'll have no objections to it. But, no to the relationship." Satan shrugged and crossed his arms.  
"That's my offer; take it or leave it."  
"I offer you my apologizes for blaming you for the things that you didn't do. I'll restraint from blaming you first; next time. As for your relationship with Colleen, I'll agree to accept it, if you agree that you won't marry her or have kids with her." He raised his eyebrows and took a seat at a red chair.  
"So, the only thing that I can do with Colleen would be to fuck and date?" God looked at him, crossed his arms and shrugged.  
"My offer; take it or leave it." Satan sighed and got up.  
"Very well. I'll have Earth back to the way it was. Nice doing business with you. You _will_ hold the Angels accountable; I assume?" God nodded.  
"The minute that I see that you've kept your word, I'll keep mine." They shook hands.  
"Nice doing business with you." He gave him a smile.  
"Likewise."

The Devil looked at his demons. "Go, return Earth back to the way it was. I don't care how, just make it normal again." Many demons nodded and left. Satan smiled as he made his way up the stairs. He watched Colleen as she slept. He got under the covers and traced her lips. She looked and saw it was him and they kissed. She cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her.

God went up to his 2 Angels, who had their heads bowed. "I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am with you. You got off easy with Lucifer; not wanting to punish you, but he has asked me to. In exchange for punishing you both, he will give peace on Earth. I've been thinking long and hard about your punishment. Since I want to be a merciful God, here's what I'm going to do with you two. You both will become human and live on Earth. You want to come back to Heaven? Find your way back. I'll be picking out your parents." They exchanged looks.  
"What do you mean, 'parents'?" Sejeniael asked and God looked at him.  
"Since you were the mastermind to this scheme, you'll be placed with parents that are Satanists. Both of you will start as a human baby."  
"God, that isn't fair!" Japheth cried out and he looked at him.  
"I'll be showing you more mercy, since you were not the mastermind. You'll be placed with Christians." He looked at both. "Good luck. I hope you make it home again." He looked at the other Angels. "Take them to become a human baby."  
"God, we're sorry! Please don't do this!" Sejeniael cried out as the Angels took them both away.

God turned to look at the remaining Angels. "Let this be a lesson, you want to do any kind of schemes and get caught, that's the future that awaits you. Now, I have agreed to allow Satan to proceed his relationship with Colleen." The Angels stared at him in shock.  
"God, are you serious? Lucifer with a human? Are you out of your mind?" An Angel spoke up and God frowned.  
"In exchange for accepting their 'relationship', he has agreed to not marry her or have kids." They shook their heads.  
"I can't believe you've agreed. Wait," the Angel looked up at him. "Did you see what the future holds for both?" God looked up at the Angel who asked.  
"Yes, I've seen what will happen, should they be in a relationship."  
"And?"  
"Let's just say that I had a reason to send those 2 Angels to Earth."

"Good afternoon. We're live in the Los Angeles studios. This is a, 'I'm the Devil and in love with a human,' talk show special and I'm Dr. Phil. We are live with a man who claims to be the Devil himself." He turned to Satan. "You claim to be the Devil. But, you don't look like him."  
"Would you want me to?" He nodded and he closed his eyes. The audience gasped.  
"Why have you decided to come out now?"  
"I wanted to apologize to the world for my anger. I was just mad at God and the world that he didn't approve of my relationship with Kayla." He looked at him confused.  
"Why didn't he approve of it?" He shrugged.  
"For so long, God has only viewed me as evil and rebellious. He didn't think that I was capable of love. I get it, he's just wanting to look out for his creations."  
"Who is Kayla?" He smiled.  
"She's the love of my life. The Bible got it right, what comes around, goes around. I've spend my life tempting humans. I never thought a human would tempt me. But, she has."  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Well, I met her when she was 13." He shook his head. "She had just fallen in love with someone else for the first time. Her body and soul was on Earth, but her mind was not. As a result, my demons decided to take a vote to have her become God's permanent problem and wanted me to sign her off. I looked into her future and saw that she would write a book about me. As a result, I couldn't get her out of my head." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Must have been some book." He nodded. "Why are you coming out now about your relationship?"  
"I wanted to share my excitement about God changing his mind about us."  
"What changed it?"  
"He saw that my love for her was genuine and that I would never do anything to hurt her."  
"You have many fans in the world." He nodded. "How do you think your fans will take it; now that you're 'taken'?" He sighed.  
"Believe it or not, a woman has already tried to kill her. Kayla has only agreed to come on this show if we change her name and hide her face. I get it. Humans can be crazy, sometimes."  
"Do you think that you're going to upset some humans knowing that you're 'taken'?"  
"Look, I love all humans. Ask my children, I give them whatever they desire. But, my heart is only on her."  
"What if, they ask to date you, marry or even have sex with you?" He nodded.  
"If they should ask that, I would politely turn them down."  
"You're willing to lose souls over this?" He shrugged.  
"Humans don't like to share their mates. I'm no different, I wouldn't want anyone else to have her and she wouldn't want anyone else to have me."  
"What is the future for you two?"  
"God has only agreed that we would be together, but he made it clear that we can't get married or have any children."  
"Have children? Would that be possible? The Bible states that you can't have sex." Satan smiled.  
"Occasionally, I would take on the human form as you've already seen." He closed his eyes and became Lucifer Morningstar. "That's the only time she sees me as a human is when we have sex. It will take time for my demons to make it possible for us to have children of our own. In the meantime, Kayla and I have agreed to take in children that are in foster homes in America and put them into _our_ loving home."  
"Whose body are you in right now?" He smiled.  
"I know that Tom Ellis will be playing me in the TV show 'Lucifer,' how ironic is that it will be about me falling in love with a human, when in real life, it actually happened."  
"I don't think many people will be happy to hear about you have children with a human. Satan is known to be evil and people won't feel comfortable." Satan sighed as he looked at Dr. Phil.

"Let's cut the bullshit, shall we? I know that you don't really believe that I'm Satan and the audience don't believe it either. So, what does that matter?"  
"Rather we believe you really are or not is not what matters. What matters is that _you_ believe it. Why is Satan, someone you would want to imitate?"  
"Tell me, people still look up to Hitler and he was considered a bad man without, actually, killing anyone. Satan is the same way. He is considered a bad man without, actually, killing a human being. Tell me, do you have any proof that Satan had anyone killed?" He frowned.  
"There has been stories about devil worshippers or Satanists doing rituals. Those rituals, usually, involves killing and sacrifice." He sighed.  
"The bible brainwashed people to believe that Satan likes sacrifice and that he likes to kill. People need to take responsibility for their own actions. They say I say this and that. You should ask them, how do you feel about blaming Satan, rather than blaming yourself? Does it wash away your guilt? Your shame? Does it change anything?" Dr. Phil nodded.  
"So, you're saying that you don't approve of people sacrificing and killing for you?" He shook his head.  
"Kayla is, now, 26. Adding the math, I've been with her a total of 13 years. Ask her, if I have ever ordered her to kill or to sacrifice to me."  
"After the commercial break, we will bring her out."

"Welcome back to the, 'I'm the Devil and in love with a human' special. We have a man who is claiming to be Satan and is in love with a human named Kayla. Joining us is Kayla, who is backstage in order to protect her identity. "Kayla, thank you so much for joining us. Before the commercial break, Satan claims that he has been in love with you, since you were 13, correct?" The audience couldn't see her face as it was black. There was an interpreter in front of her that would voice what she was signing and would interpret for her.  
"Yes, but trust me, the feeling in the beginning was not mutual. But, he won me over."  
"He claims that he has never asked you to sacrifice or kill for him, is he telling us the truth?"  
"Of course. If he had ordered me to do any kind of sacrifice or murder, I should be in jail right now, correct?" Dr. Phil nodded.  
"He says that the two of you are considering to adopt children, is that the truth?" She nodded.  
"There are many children in foster cares that need a loving home. We can provide that for them."  
"So, you're not afraid to raise children with this man?" She looked down and smiled.  
"When the world was in that crisis with the virus, riot, looting, and no cops, he was the one that saved me. He rescued me and made me feel so safe. If he can love me that much, surely, he can love a child that much." Dr. Phil looked at him in surprise.  
"How did you get her to safety?" He smiled.  
"It wasn't that hard, I just brought her with me to Hell. My demons and I took care of her. The demons are, actually, very fond of her as well." He looked at him stunned.  
"Your demons can love as well?"  
"She didn't just do a spell on me; she did a spell on all of us in Hell. We all love her to death."  
"Kayla, what made you fall in love with this man?"  
"He's the strongest man that I've ever met. He doesn't know how to quit or give up. I was just tired of fighting my feelings for him that I realized that I didn't want to fight anymore."  
"Does his appearance scare you?"  
"Actually, I like the way that he looks. I've always liked those that were different."  
"What would you like to see happen in the future between the two of you?"  
"To me, it doesn't matter, as long as he's in my life and I'm in his." Satan smiled.

Dr. Phil turned back to his audience. "This is the first time, I've ever heard of a person wanting to be in a romantic relationship with Satan and have him, actually, confirm the relationship." He turned his attention back at him. "If you ever get married, would you allow us to broadcast the wedding live?" He smiled again.  
"Absolutely, what do you think, honey?"  
"If that's what will make you happy."  
"A last question. How do people react, when they see the two of you together?"  
"Well, I can't, obviously, go out looking like Satan because this isn't my world yet. It's only when I'm at home that I can really be my true self. So, most people don't have any kind of reaction."  
"Where is home?"  
"I split my time between Hell and our home in Los Angeles."  
"Why Los Angeles, when New York is the number one city for Satanism?"  
"Well, Kayla has cerebral palsy, so the cold weather isn't good for her." Dr. Phil stared at him.  
"You're having a relationship with a disability person?" He dropped his cards and Satan looked at the cards on the floor.  
"I know, you would never think the Devil would want to be in love with a woman with 2 disabilities." He shook his head. "I guess, this is my karma. I tempted humans for so long, karma was, like, 'Let's see how you would do with a woman with 2 disabilities'. But, I won't ever regret being in love."  
"If you're Satan, truly, you have the powers to heal her?"  
"I will. Just not yet. Her disabilities don't bother me. When it does, I will." Dr. Phil shook his head.  
"Well, we're out of time. Again, I wish you both good luck." He shook his hand and turned to his audience.  
"I want to thank Kayla Jacobs and Satan for joining me today on my show. I'm Dr. Phil. Have a good day!" He turned back to Satan and looked at him in wonder.


	26. I Knew I Loved You

Chapter 24

I Knew I Loved You

2009

Satan went up to God. "We need to have a talk about your daughter, Colleen." God raised his eyebrows.  
"Do we? Alright, what do we need to talk about?" Satan was walking back and forth with his hands behind his back.  
"She masturbates. That's a sin. You should be angry with her for doing so."  
"Well, let's have Colleen speak for herself, shall we?"  
"By all means, call her up."

Colleen was beamed before God and Satan. "I thought that I would give you a chance to defend yourself. Satan is complaining that you're masturbating. He pointed out that is a sin." She nodded.  
"I'm very glad that you've allowed me to defend myself. I only have a few questions to point out. First, when was the last time that I had sex with someone outside my race? My second question? Since, I have become saved, when was the last time that I had sex with a woman? Anything further about this subject?" He looked at Satan, who sighed.  
"Do you have any more complains?" The Devil shook his head and looked at her.  
"Well played." She smiled.  
"Can you send me back to Earth now?" God nodded and she was transported back to Earth.

2020

"God, we need to revisit the complaint that I had years ago." He looked up at him in surprise.  
"You'll have to refresh my memory. Who and what are we talking about?"  
"Remember, Colleen has a history of masturbation."  
"Oh, you want to visit that again? You think anything has changed since?" Satan nodded. "Very well. I'll call her up."

Colleen was beamed up. "My Lord?"  
"Satan wants to visit your sin of masturbation again." She smiled.  
"I only have one question." She looked at the Devil and got into his face. "Where and when do you want to do it?" He stared at her and coughed.  
"What the hell is she talking about?" God coughed as well.  
"Satan, just a wild guess. You haven't been paying much attention to her, have you?" He looked at God confused.  
"Why, should I?"  
"If your demons had any intelligent in their heads, they would have warned you not to bring this up to me. I'm going to force you to answer her question. Where and when do you want to have sex with her?"  
"Why would I want to have sex with her?" Colleen shook her head as she crossed her arms and then, decided to go further. She walked up to him and began to flirt with him.  
"What's wrong? A strong man like you afraid of having sex with a little human? I thought Satan wasn't afraid of us and that we should be afraid of him?" He looked at God, who shook his head.  
"No, this is on you. You started it, I'm going to leave, hopefully, nothing will happen." He got up.  
"Wait, God, no…"

He sighed and looked at her. "Colleen dear, what the fuck has gotten into you?" She shrugged.  
"You seem to think, for some odd reason, that real life and masturbation go hand in hand. So, are we doing it here?" She began to strip as he stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Whatever drugs you're on or whatever drink you're drunk with, stop." She was still stripping. "Interesting, Satan gets mad when we don't give into his temptations. When we give him temptations and he doesn't give in, he doesn't expect us to get mad? Not even going to give me a preview of how good you are? How you'll be better than any human that I've ever had?" She took off her bra and threw it on the floor and he swallowed.  
"I know that if I ever was going to fuck you, you wouldn't be walking for years." She nodded.  
"Talk, talk, talk. That's all you want to do. But, where is the action?" He looked away and nodded. He had an idea. He walked up to her and got into her face.  
"Very well, you know what's the best thing about the demons inventing the strap-on?" His long black fingernail touched her chin and lifted her head. "They gave me a way to fuck humans." She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I'll tell you what. You stop bringing up about masturbation and I'll let it go this time."  
"What's the matter, afraid to fuck me now?" He put it under her pussy as she watched.  
"Oh, I'm not afraid, you just don't have anything right now to fuck me with." She got dressed. "Now, politely, shut up." She left. He sighed as he looked at where she had left.

"Demons! Where is the strap-on?" They looked at him confused.  
"It's right where you had it last; in your bedroom." He nodded and went to his bedroom, they followed him. He saw the red and black strap-on on the top of his dresser and put it on. "What has happened?" He looked up at them.  
"You've failed me again. You couldn't tell me that Colleen has been masturbating over me?" They looked at him with wide eyes.  
"How did you find out about that?" He frowned.  
"Colleen, herself." He shook his head and looked into the mirror. He wanted to make sure that it was on right. "I was trying to get God to become angry with her and that she'll have no choice, but to come to me." They shook their heads.  
"Satan, I really don't think that you can win this one." He looked at them.  
"Don't we say the same thing about all humans? We all think that there is one human that we can't defeat. She's just another one." He smiled and shook his head as he put on his fake glasses. The demons looked at him surprised.  
"Damn, you're really interested in torturing her?"  
"Of course, it's my job to please me sexually. Nothing pleases me more than giving humans some torture and some temptation." He shook his head. "She should have kept her glasses fetish a secret."  
"Like she could. Announcing that her first love was Dr. Daniel Jackson and how he caused her mind to go on cloud 9." The demon looked at the others. "I've never thought that cloud 9 existed until she proved it." They nodded.  
"Yeah, Dr. Daniel Jackson should have left the glasses off, for sure. But, it's not really his fault. He didn't know that there would be a girl that would lose her mind over him. Had he knew," he looked at the demons. "He would never have worn them, trust me. He would have done everything that he could imagine to make her not find him."  
"And if you had told him what would happen, he would never have believed you." Satan nodded.  
"The joy of a celebrity that would never met a fan. They don't know how lucky they are. There are some fans that they shouldn't meet." The demons nodded.  
"If Daniel had knew what we have saved him from, he would be spending the rest of his life thanking us."  
"Oh, but he will in other ways." The demons looked at him confused.  
"You're going to torture Dr. Daniel Jackson? But, it's not the poor guy's fault for being her first love." He closed his eyes and became him. "Oh, you're going to torture him that way? That will work."  
"Like you've said once, my dear demons, I'm the master of sins."

Satan wanted to find out where Colleen was and clicked on his television, when Jezebel showed up. "My dark lord and majesty, why are you so obsessed with this one? Any human would want you. Why settle just for this one?" He looked up at her, shook his head and began to pour himself a drink.  
"I don't know. Something about her drives me nuts. I want to look away and I can't. I want to forget about her, but every time that I do, she pops right back in." He shook his head again and drank. She sighed.  
"I've never seen my dark lord like this and over her? She's not going to win Miss America any time soon. She's not even going to be in a playboy magazine or even make any porn films." He laughed.  
"Colleen in a porn film?" He laughed again and then, stopped. "But the bad thing about that? She just might want to do it with _me_." He drank again and she looked down.  
"You should have done what you've done to many humans." He looked at her confused as she got off the bed and moved her way towards him. "You should have dropped her, let her go and never look back. But no, you had to put your focus on her instead. Look at you. You used to be this strong and tough Satan that didn't give a shit. Now, she's making you to." She shook her head. "They warned the world, the world and you didn't listen."  
"What did the world warn us about?" She smiled.  
"That women were dangerous. Just when you think that they can't put a hook into your mouth, they do and when you bite, you can't let go. I would be careful about this one, Lucifer."  
"Why?"  
"She might look harmless and she might appear that way, but I have a feeling about her. She's just as dangerous as the next woman." He nodded and put down his drink.  
"Well, I've been known to make the women that I'm with; dangerous and evil. Did you ever stop and think, that's the reason that I'm so fixed with her? I want to _change _her?" She shook her head.  
"Every man thinks that he can change a woman. But sadly, it's always the other way around. I hate to point out the obvious, but you fucked it up." He looked at her shocked.  
"What did I fuck up?" She sat on the bed and smiled.  
"You had Eve be the one to eat from the tree of good and evil. Had you have Adam be the one, he would have been more in control of Eve. Men, everywhere, wouldn't be fearing women. Women would have been fearing men." He stared at her as she shook her head. "It's too bad that you can't go back into time and change it. Because had you, Colleen would be obeying your every word and your every command. She would have been your slave and not the other way around. But, you didn't think that it would apply to you, did you?" She laughed. "Lucifer never thought he would, one day, have the human spell! He never thought that he would want to control a woman. Next time, think before you act." She shook her head as she left the room. He stared at the door. He knew that she had a point and knew just what he had to do.

He decided to hold on to fucking Colleen and removed his strap-on, went to his Misery Box and looked at it. He closed his eyes and thought of the time of Adam and Eve.

He opened his eyes and shook his head when he saw that there were only 2 humans on Earth. He remembered the first time that he failed with Adam as he tried to tempt him. He knew that he could do better. He hid behind a tree and watched them. The demons came up to him. "Can you believe that God had gave this Earth to two people who have no experience of ruling a world? Much less a home?" The Devil nodded.  
"I know, they would need our wisdom to know how to run it." They smiled up at him.  
"You mean, you will offer your assistance and then, we can have Earth too?" He smiled and put his hand on the demon's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Ba'al, the Earth will be ours. Not only that," he touched his chin with his long black fingernail and lifted up his head. "They won't forget your name." He looked at him stunned.  
"How do you know that?" He smiled again.  
"Because I'm not the current Devil you know. I'm from the future." They looked up at him surprised.  
"You've seen it?" He nodded.  
"And I know that they will give it to us. Now, we must focus on our attention at Adam and forget about Eve."  
"Why, our dark lord and majesty?"  
"Because if we allow Eve to give us the keys, men will be under the spell of females. We need to have the women under the men's spell." They nodded.  
"Good thinking. So, what's the plan?" He turned his attention back to the couple.  
"I'm going to try to learn from my mistakes here. Adam will be tough to break. I've already tempted him once and failed. I must find another way to win him." He put his fingers under his chin as he studied them. He had to think, then, he came up with a plan.

That night, Satan went to Adam. "It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Adam was startled and saw him sitting next to him on a log close to the fire.  
"Who are you?" He smiled.  
"Forgive me, I've seemed to forget my manners. My name is Satan, the Devil, Lucifer, you know what, you can call me whatever you want." They shook hands. "This is a beautiful Earth that God has gave you." Adam nodded as he looked around.  
"Yes, it's very beautiful."  
"I can't believe that God had gave you a rule to follow. You can eat from every tree in this garden, but that one." He pointed to the tree of good and evil. Adam nodded again.  
"I know, I don't know his reasons, but I'm sure that he has good ones."  
"I know that Eve is your wife and you must love her very much." He nodded. "Would you have done anything for her?" Adam was taken aback by the question.  
"Why would you ask such thing?"  
"I'm just curious, would you do anything for her?"  
"Of course, she's my wife." He nodded.  
"You know, every wife wants to be controlled. Do you think that you can control your wife?" He looked at him confused.  
"I wouldn't want to do that. Why would I? Just because we're married, doesn't mean I should control her." Satan shook his head and looked away.  
"You have a lot to learn about women. Look, I've seen the future. Your wife is going to make you eat from the tree of good and evil. You'll do it." He shook his head in sympathy. "Why not do it first? That way, you'll have more control over her. You can stop her from doing an evil thing. There's no place that you can escape to stop her from being tempted. I'm offering you a solution." Adam looked at him skeptical.  
"How do you know all of this?" He sighed.  
"I have the power to see the future. I've seen it. So many men would be wrapped around women's fingers. When they should be wrapped around _ours._ Men should be in control and we should be in charge. All over the world, people have blamed you for causing bad things in the world all because you've listened to her. So, why not have everyone in the world blame _her _instead? You'll be doing mankind a favor." He sighed and looked at his wife. "If you've said that you would do anything for her, do you really think that it's love to have the world blame her, when all you did was love her?"

He nodded. "You're right. If there was a place where we could escape, I would do so, that way we won't be tempted." He looked at her. "Why didn't God warn us about this?" Satan gave him an, "are-you-stupid" look.  
"God could have warned you about what was going to happen, but he didn't. He didn't care about the consequences. He might have made you first, but he has more love for your wife than you." He shook his head. "He rather have the world blame you, than to blame her. How is that love? How is it love not to offer you a solution to change that?" He nodded and looked at him.

"Before I do that, I must ask, do you have any proof that you're from the future?" He smiled and waved his hand in the air. Adam was able to see many humans around the world.  
"All these will come from you. Every race and every age. If you still need more proof." He closed his eyes and a Bible was in his hands. "This is the word of God, _supposedly._ Read it and then, tell me you won't want to do it first." He opened the book to read the first chapter. When he got to the part of Eve sinning, he was stunned and looked at Satan.  
"This was actually written in the future?" The Devil nodded as Adam sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow, I'll convince my wife and I to eat from the tree of good and evil. Nothing bad will happen, once we do, right?" The Devil frowned at him and waved his hand in the air.  
"If you call humans living in mansions, making a lot of money, being famous and loved by millions bad, then I don't want to know what you consider 'good.'" Adam nodded, when he saw that.  
"But, we won't die, right?" Satan sighed.  
"I won't lie to you. Death is just part of life. Think of it this way. Would you want to stay forever and ever doing this day in and day out? Wouldn't you want excitement, traveling, adventure? Look at all these places that you can explore." He began to show him Egypt, a man walking on the moon and outer space. Adam nodded.  
"Wow, those places look cool." He nodded and put his hands on his shoulders.  
"Don't think of death as a bad thing. Think of it as giving your future children a way to explore and travel." Adam got up and looked at him.  
"Like I said, I'll have me and my wife do it; the first thing tomorrow morning."

The next day, Satan watched as Adam convinced his wife to eat from the tree of good and evil. "Adam, we must obey God! We can't go back on the word of the Lord." He frowned.  
"Eve, the Devil had showed me our children will be fine. They will be rich, famous and they'll travel. We can be giving our future children, what they want." She crossed her arms.  
"Did he give you any proof that he's from this so-called, 'future'?" He nodded and gave the book to Eve. She was shocked, when she read that she would cause temptation. "I would never tell you to eat from the tree of good and evil." He shrugged.  
"I rather I be the one to tell you. That way the world will blame me, instead of you." She got up.  
"You would do that for me?" He put his hand on her face.  
"I love you too much to let you take the fall. Let me." She smiled. They kissed and looked at the tree. He took her hand and guided them to it. He looked at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and he picked out a fruit and gave it to her. "Remember, blame me." She nodded. Satan crossed his arms and smiled. He was more than ready to see how he had changed the future. He closed his eyes and was back at the present in Hell.

He went into his study room and picked up his bible. He wanted to see, if he had changed it. He opened it up to Genesis 3:3 and saw that it has been changed. "Now the serpent was craftier than any of the wild animals that the Lord God has made. He said to the man, "Did God really say that you must not eat from any tree in the garden?"

Genesis 3:12 "The woman said, 'The man that you put here with me told me to blame him for causing me to eat. I love him, so I obeyed and blame him."

3:13 "Then the Lord God said to the man, "What is this that you've done?"  
The man said, "The serpent told me that he could see the future. I wanted to give my future children the opportunity to see and travel to varies of places. I wanted them to have a successful and enjoyable life. So, I obeyed the serpent and ate." God looked at the serpent.

3:14 "You've told the humans the truth. However, you failed to tell them the negative things that will happen as a result from this. So, as a result, you will be cursed above all livestock…" He decided to skip to the story of Jesus, except his name wasn't Jesus, but Jaleesa. His disciples were all female as well. He was not betrayed by Judas, but by Judith. He couldn't imagine, how Hollywood would, now, portray him as a female. He decided to rent a movie to see.

He selected on, "The Passion of Christ." He watched as an Arabic woman played Jaleesa. He was curious to how Hollywood would have portrayed _him._ He saw that it wasn't a man that tempted Christ. It was a female and her name wasn't Satan either, but Lilith. He watched until he got to the cross. He saw that Hollywood covered up her breasts. He shook his head and decided to look up one last movie. "Rosemary's Baby." He wanted to see, if they would still have portrayed him as a male and having sex with the female human. He looked down and smiled, when he thought of Colleen. How many nights he enjoyed fucking her. He shook his head and tried to stay on his mission. He clicked play and was surprised to see that there was no change. Maybe, Hollywood still wanted to think of him as a man than a woman. It didn't really bother him. He was more interested in making sure that men had more power and more control over those that they have loved.

Now, he felt that he was ready to go see Colleen and found her working on a song that she had titled, "An Offer."

An Offer by Sherah Payton

She used to be a good girl  
Obeying her parents, going to church  
And reading her Bible

All that changed one night, when Satan  
Gave an offer that she couldn't refuse  
She's, no longer, that sweet Angel  
And now her parents don't know what to do

She used to be a good girl  
Had a good boyfriend  
Loyal to all her friends  
Never got into trouble

All that changed one night, when Satan  
Gave an offer that she couldn't refuse  
She's, no longer, that sweet Angel  
And now her parents don't know what to do

If only, Satan didn't come  
Didn't give her an offer  
She would've stayed and been  
A sweet Angel  
That was loved by all her family  
And all her friends

Oh, Satan, what did you do?  
Oh, Satan, why did you come?

You only made her worse  
She used to be good  
And now she's not

The parents tried to take her far away  
They tried to run and hide to escape  
But, Satan found them and made them  
Give her back  
"She's mine and belongs to me  
You can never undo what has been done  
You're not the ones that loved her  
As you should

I was there to be her family  
To be her friend  
Now, I'm the only one, she'll obey  
Every word and every command."

Oh, Satan, what did you do?  
Oh, Satan, why did you come?

You only made her worse  
She used to be good  
And now she's not  
She used to be good  
Good as an Angel  
Now, she's more like the Devil  
She's no longer good  
But, evil

Oh, Satan  
Oh, Satan

He made her, his  
His forever  
No longer an Angel  
Now she's evil  
Evil  
Oh, Satan…

He shook his head when he read her song. "Still writing love songs to me?" She looked up to see him.  
"Exactly, what are you doing here?" He smiled.  
"You remembered our little talk? How you challenged me to fuck you?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"No, I thought that we've agreed. You would drop the discussion about masturbation and I'll drop the offer of fucking me." He shook his head.  
"Actually, I want the offer back on the table." He pulled down his pants to show her his black and red strap on. He began to rotate her and touched her face. "Did you really think that strap-ons were for humans?" He laughed. "No, they were really for me. I wanted to find a way to fuck my children."  
"Who said that I'm one of them?" He frowned and pointed at her.  
"You did, when you were 20." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
"You really need to come up with new material."  
"So, what do you want me to do instead?" He grabbed her face and looked at her lips. "Cut the small talk and force take you, even when you tell me no? I can do that, you know. I wouldn't mind. In fact, let's do that."

He threw her on the bed and got on top of her. "Is this more like your style? I know how you masturbate. You tell yourself stories and act out the fantasies. Is to have me rough with you one of yours?"  
"Look, I only masturbate over you because I know that it can't happen. It's just a fantasy. Something to allow me to escape from Earth for a few minutes."  
"Interesting. Humans think that I'm all about the talk and not about the walk. But, yet, you're no better than I am." He traced her lips.  
"Then, why don't you go and find one that's willing to fuck you as hard and as painful as you want? I'm not one of those, sorry darling." He shook his head.  
"You can come up with 1,000 of different reasons why I shouldn't fuck you." He began to kiss her cheek and then, her neck. "They will never be more powerful than the reason I _do_ want to fuck you. Since you like to give blowjobs so much, I'll let you suck this dick. It needs to be wet to be inside your tight little pussy." He put her to her mouth and she shook her head as she began to work. He loved knowing that she wanted it and loved knowing that she was treating it like any human man's dick. "You like that, don't you?" As much as he wanted her to keep going, he took it out and looked at her pussy before putting it in. She looked down at him.  
"What's your reason to want to fuck me?" He looked at her.  
"You just answered because I _want _to." He began to kiss her as he continued to ride her. He turned her over and smacked her ass as he continued. "I don't want you to be fucking anyone else. I want to be your only one." He whispered into her ear and she looked at him.  
"Why should you be the only one, when I know _I _won't be your only one. How is that fair?" He nodded and took out his dick. He put it in her ass, began to pound her and grabbed her hair to make her head back.  
"I thought you would know, by now, that I hate it when humans are a smart mouth. I hate jealously. I want to be the only one you'll fuck. Get it?"  
"You said that you don't like jealously, but look at you, acting like you're jealous?" He turned her over and grabbed her throat.  
"If you don't let me be the only one to fuck you, I can kill you right now. Do you really think that you'll be going to Heaven? You haven't done much for him anymore. Not more than you have for me."  
"Can't you be mature and instead of threatening me, go find someone else, who will obey that command and that order. I'm sure that you can find plenty." He tightened his grip.  
"I see that you really want it rough tonight, don't you?" She was trying to release his hand, but he was too strong for her. "Now, I'll be merciful and ask again. I'll be the only one you'll fuck, right?"  
"Fine, you'll be the only one." He nodded and release his hand.  
"I'm so glad that we've came to an agreement. I want to finish." He closed his eyes as he concentrated on finishing. He kissed her cheek and her lips. The kissing seem to have done the trick and he looked at her with black eyes. "You've not displeased me." He touched her lips. "I have to go, but I _will _have you again. This I promise you." He kissed her and left. She sighed as she looked down, shook her head and looked at the door.

Satan was back to Hell, took a shower and jacked off about her. He shook his head; he was still being wrapped under her spell and still wanted her as bad as his first time. He began to meditate on men and how they handled being in love. He remembered how some men would trap women into staying with them by getting them pregnant. Well, humans had said that he _was _evil, he might as well live up to the reputation. He looked at his strap-on and washed it. If the demons could come up with the invention of strap-ons, they could surely come up with a way for him to get a woman pregnant, right? He had faith in his workers. They were more intelligent than many humans would care to admit.

He went into his demon's science lab. They looked at him. "Our dear Satan, what can we do for you?"  
"I would like you to work on me getting a human pregnant." They looked at him in shock.  
"Are you sure that is wise, our dark lord and majesty? We create a way for that to happen and every child that you plant into a woman's womb would be fighting for the inheritance of Hell. Are you not thinking things through?" The Devil sighed as he shook his head.  
"I'm only thinking of Colleen." The demons shook their head.  
"You really need to let her go. Our time is short. We need more souls in Hell and not less. You focusing on her will only cause us to lose potential souls."  
"I don't get why you need me. You, demons, are well-trained. You know how to win souls."  
"That might be, our dark lord and majesty, but many humans still want you. They know that _you_ rule Hell and not us." He looked at the demon and crossed his arms.  
"Very well, I'll make myself a clone and you can use them." The demons looked at him shocked.  
"You're actually going there?" He nodded. "How about we make you a deal? Go sow your wild oats all across the Earth, if you still want her, we'll do all that you want us to do for you and Colleen."  
"Very well."

Satan began to fuck every human he came across. He, finally, started a relationship with another woman. She wouldn't complain and she hanged on to his every word. He loved it in the beginning and gave her everything that she wanted. Over time, it, soon, became too boring for him. Not enough challenge. He, politely, got her married with one of his own men and left her. He decided to try being with a man this time. He found him to be all about drama. He shook his head and sighed. He decided to set him up with one of his own men and went his way. He changed into a female and started dating another female. It was a role that he liked and at first, it was enough for him to forget about Colleen.

Colleen was relived to find out that she was, no longer, being spied on and that Satan had, officially, let her go. While she was happy about that, she still wasn't ready for a relationship. It was, then, she found out that she was pregnant. She closed her eyes, when she realized that it was his. Making sure that no demons were around, she, quietly, gave the child away. She didn't want to abort the baby as she considered it murder.

Angels watched as the next female President of the United States, Christy Jones began to outline her promises. "I stand before you as the 45th President of the United States. Here are my goals for the next 4 years. All people from all over the world are welcomed to America. They will be given the right to become an US citizen or not. If they choose not to, they will still be treated like one.

I believe that every person in America deserves an education. A chance to prove themselves worthy of a good job and being a good provider. In that case, college will be free for all Americans all across the states. All colleges has agreed not to discriminate based on your race, gender, age, disability or sexual orientation. Kids in schools will always be given free meals. Our only policy will be, you will have to prove that you have enough money to take care of the kids you want. If you have more kids than you can afford, we will be forced to give the women a tubal ligation. We must not bring any more children into the world that we can't afford to feed or raise. If you are caught having more kids that you can't afford, we will be forced to take them from you and give them to people that can't have kids.

I'm tired of seeing our homeless on the streets. So, we will be putting all the people who can work into apartments and giving them a job. To those that don't want to, we'll be opening up the mental institutions, once again. They will be given a choice, work or mental institution. If a person with disability is homeless and can afford to do basic things for themselves, we will give you welfare. But, you must prove it to us.

I'll be providing all the best healthcare to every person that comes to America, again rather they are US citizens or not. No one should be denied health care because they can't pay. All healthcare and medicines will be cut down. No longer will ridiculous prices be given. We need to bring back common sense to doctors and nurses. We're done. It stops here.

People in jails and prisons has made mistakes. We have all made them. Rather than to use the prison and jails for punishment, we will sent all the people who break our laws and rules to either counseling or therapy. Once the counselor or therapist has gave the okay, the person will not have to attend anymore. We'll be turning the prisons and jails into counseling and therapy offices.

Equal pay is a must to all Americans. Race, gender, age, disability or sexual orientation doesn't make a good excuse. Everyone deserves equal pay. Work is work. It doesn't matter what job they take. Rather they are a doctor, teacher or lawyer. All will be paid the same. I'll also be increasing the federal minimum wage to $15 an hour for every person and for every job.

We need to make allies and not enemies. So, I'll be accepting all trade with every country and every nation. We'll welcome trade to all.

It's our job to keep our people safe. It's our job to keep ourselves safe and what's a better way to do that than an expand background checks for all gun owners? Safety is our number one priority. If we see any of you doing anything not responsible while using a gun, you'll be banned for life. No one will be hurt on my watch.

No children and no babies will be allowed to work in films. We must allow our youth to enjoy their youth. If you want to have a film about a child or a baby, use an adult or become creative. Our job is to protect our youth.  
Now, you're probably wondering, who is footing the bill for all of this? Well, you can thank the rich and the middle class. They will be providing all of this for you. They believe in America and they believe in you, just as I do. Our job should be to show and give love, compassion and mercy. Far too much hated and evil has happened. It's time for that to stop.

I, thank you, each for showing up tonight to hear my speech. I'm proud to be your 45th President and I'm excited to see how well our America improves. Thank you and have a good night!" She waved to the crowd.

The Angels exchanged confusion looks. This didn't feel right, so they went to see God and bowed. "Our lord, we're wondering; did anything happened recently?" God looked up from his book and saw his Angels standing before him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, something doesn't feel right about this timeline. Can you check?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He could see in his mind that Satan had used the Misery Box and has changed the entire world. He opened his eyes and looked at them in shock.  
"Satan! He had used the box and changed the entire world! I'm going to have him change it back!" He got off his throne.

As Colleen was doing laundry at a laundry mat, a demon came up to her. "How have you been?" She looked up at him.  
"What are you doing here?" He frowned.  
"Just because Satan is, now, in a lesbian committed relationship as a woman, doesn't mean we don't want to check up on you."  
"I'm glad that he finally found someone else."  
"Why haven't you?" She was folding her clothes and looked at him.  
"I don't want anyone, right now. I like being alone and single." He shook his head, got down from the top of the dryer and started helping her with her laundry.  
"Yeah, you were always the one that was Miss Independent and Miss Self-Reliant."  
"You have a problem with that?" He shook his head.  
"Now that he's gone from your life, what are you going to do?"  
"Enjoy it."  
"Have you ever thought of having a relationship with a demon?" She looked up at him surprised.  
"Me with a demon?" She was trying not to laugh. "I think, once, you had Satan, you can't go back from that." He looked down.  
"You think that Satan would be better at fucking you than demons?" She shook her head.  
"No, I know that demons are, actually, more intelligent than he is." He nodded. "But, I meant what I said, I'm not ready."  
"If you _were_ ready, would you mind dating one?" She shook her head and began to walk to her car to put the clothes in.  
"No, I'd enough evil for a lifetime." He laughed.  
"You haven't done anything evil yet! You haven't killed, sacrificed, etc. So what evil are you talking about?" She looked at him.  
"You're right, I haven't done any of those things, _but_ I have already had sex with Satan and have been masturbating over him. I think I crossed the line between insane and evil." He nodded.  
"Well, I get it. Satan is like this forbidden fruit. It would be wrong to fuck him, want him and all that. But, it's equally the same for a demon. It's wrong to fuck us, want us and love us too." She nodded.  
"That may be. The last time I checked 7.8 billion humans lived on Earth. Pick one." He grinned.  
"What if, I picked you?" She shook her head.  
"Sorry, I'm already taken." He was taken aback.  
"By who?" She gave him a smile.  
"Me."

She got into her car and drove away. She wondered, if she was foolish to think that because Satan had moved on that the demons would have moved on too. It was all new to her. She decided to focus on driving as she loved it. She could see the grass on both sides and the long interstate. She shook her head, there was nothing like being on the open road. She decided to play some music while she drove. One of the songs that came on was, "I Knew I Loved You," by Savage Garden.

God went to Satan and found him making out with his new girlfriend and cleared his throat. Satan sighed and shook his head. "You had to interrupt me?" He got up and poured himself a drink. "You want one?" He shook his head. "Suit yourself. What can I do for you?" He closed his eyes and the girl disappeared. "Now, God, that wasn't really necessary."  
"I see how quickly you've gotten over Colleen. All that talk about how serious you were and I find you in bed with another woman as being a woman." Satan looked down.  
"Oops, forgive me." He closed his eyes and became a man. "I heard that your son had a sex change as well." God stared at him.  
"You would know, since you've changed the entire timeline! Are you crazy?"  
"I thought that was already obvious?" God grabbed him.  
"Are you going to test my patience tonight? I can deal with that."  
"God, easy! Relax. What's wrong with this timeline? I think it's a good one."  
"Yeah right, America is having one of the worse Presidents I've ever witnessed in my life all because _you've_ made it that way. What were you thinking?" When he saw Satan's face, he realized. "Please don't. Please don't tell me this had something to do with Colleen?" The Devil looked down and God shook his head and took a seat on his bed. "Yeah, you've got it bad for her. How did this have to do with Colleen?" He looked up at him.  
"I wanted her to obey me. I was hoping that she would be under my spell instead of me being under hers."  
"Did it work?" He shook his head.  
"No, she's still stubborn as a mule and still wants it rough." He closed his eyes and covered his ears.  
"Please, I don't need to know about your sex life."  
"What's wrong with you knowing it? You created it." He sighed.  
"Humans to humans, I can handle, anything else, I rather not."  
"Let me guess, you're here to talk to me into changing the timeline back to its original?" God nodded. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
"And if I don't?" He walked up to him and looked at him.  
"I think you have a good idea what I would do to you, if you don't." He swallowed.  
"One original timeline coming up."  
"Make it fast." Satan saluted him.  
"Yes, boss." God left and he shook his head. "He's so annoying." He poured himself a drink.

"I Fell in Love with the Devil," by Avril Lavigne started playing, when Satan showed up in the passenger's seat of Colleen's car. "I see you found that song."  
"Shouldn't you be with your lesbian girlfriend or wife?" He looked at her shocked.  
"How did you know?" She frowned.  
"Your little birdies told me." He nodded as he looked at the road.  
"I see that my demons still have feelings for you. When I fell for you, I didn't expect Hell to do so too."  
"Why are you here?" He looked at her.  
"I miss you and I miss us." He moved closer to her and she shook her head.  
"I don't mess around with taken people."  
"Oh, but, you did, remember? You had 2 men cheat on their girlfriends to be with you. You had 2 married men, screw around with you while married." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. "Now, you won't be doing the same for me?"  
"If you're horny, go to your girl."

He closed his eyes and the car came to a stop. She looked at him and watched him sat on her lap. "That's one thing that I liked about you. You play hard to get well." He traced her lips with his long black fingernail. "I've to confess, I miss kissing you." She shook her head.  
"You know what's interesting?" He shook his head as he looked at her breasts. "Your own demons have wanted to have a relationship with me." He looked up at her.  
"They don't." She nodded and gave him a smile.  
"I've already told them that I was taken." He looked at her surprised.  
"By who?"  
"Me. I'm like you, I'm selfish and greedy. I don't want to share me." He grabbed her face.  
"You might be selfish and greedy like me, but I can force you to share yourself with me or have you forgotten that? You promised that I would be the only one that you would fuck."  
"You should know, by now, that humans lie, when they are under pressure." She gave him a fake smile and looked at the back. "Now, if you would excuse me the clothes need to be home."

He tore open her shirt and she looked at him. He put down her bra and began to make love to her right breast with his mouth. She watched as he did her other one. He looked up at her. "Guess you still like me taking you by force." He threw her in the backseat. She was trying to escape, but he didn't let her.

Soon, moans and smoked windows filled the car. Satan smacked her ass, when he was done. "I've missed this ass and this body." He sniffed her ass and turned her over to sniff her pussy. "It's nice to know that you haven't done anything with anyone, but me." She looked at him.  
"Like I said, I'm taken." He nodded and noticed that she had scars on her stomach.  
"What are those?" Her eyes became big.  
"These, I have always had these." He got up to her face.  
"Do you really want to lie to me?" He put his fingers inside her pussy. "Why is it wider than the last time that I've fucked you?" She swallowed and looked at him with panic eyes.  
"Now, Satan, it's nothing to concern yourself with." He licked her pussy.  
"Hmmm… tastes like a baby that was being born. That's interesting." She continued to stare at him with wide eyes. "If I was the only one that you've fucked since and you just had a baby, whose child was it?" She looked away. "Most importantly, where is s/he?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to leave, but he pinned her down.  
"You're not leaving until you give me the truth of what happened. I might have another girlfriend, but I'll always make time for you, she can wait." Colleen nodded.  
"And when she finds out that you're cheating on her, she'll come for me." He shook his head.  
"She comes for you, that will be the last thing she does in this life. I have all day. What's going on?"

Demons began to tap on the windows. He sighed and closed his eyes. The windows were rolled down. "Hey, Satan, a newborn baby was in the system and get this, the child has your DNA in it."


	27. Sataniel

Author's note: I believed that the movie, 'Antrum' had potential, but it could have been better. So, I decided to come up with a story of my own.

Chapter 25

Sataniel

Colleen took out the picture of her and Lennie that had them looking at each other. He had a shy smile on his face while she was laughing. That was the best picture that she had of them. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Why was he the only man she ever let in? The only man that she had ever loved? A demon knocked on her door. "Come in." He came in and was surprised to see her holding the picture in her hands. He sat next to her on the bed.  
"Why are you holding that picture?" She looked at him.  
"He was my first love. A woman never forgets, no matter how many years passes." The demon shook his head, when he looked at the picture.  
"Do you know who he was?" She looked up at him confused.  
"Of course, I do. He's Lennie Stamper." The demon shook his head and took the picture from her.  
"He loved you first before you ever loved him."  
"We met at the same time. I think it was the opposite. I loved him first because I was the one that offered him my virgin, not the other way around." She took the picture back. He shook his head and got off her bed. He decided to be nosy and look through her things.  
"You actually thought that I was talking about Lennie? No, that was Satan in a human disguise. He knew how much you love guys with glasses and brown hair. Dr. Daniel Jackson really did a number on you. You can't resist anyone that has short brown hair and glasses. Not to mention, if he would give you enough attention."  
"Why would Satan want to play the role of my first love?"  
"Like I said, he loved you first before you ever loved him. We both know why."  
"Are you saying it was because of the book?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"You need more things in here."  
"Well, I haven't seen Satan since I was 20. So, if he had actually loved me, he would be around me more, don't you think?"  
"He's waiting for you to come to him. He gave you a preview of how good he is. You want him, you have to seek him out. He has done his part."  
"Do you have any proof that he was actually Satan in disguise?"  
"You, humans, love proof so much. Satan says that we can't blame y'all because y'all read the Bible and it claims that all of Hell is nothing, but a liar. What proof, would satisfy you that it was actually him?" She thought for a minute.  
"Have him show up looking like Lennie and then, transform himself back to Satan."  
"Like I said doll, you want him, _you_ seek him out." He left her room.

She sighed as she looked at the closed door. How was she going to seek him out? She has never been into witchcraft or done any spells. If he was really Lennie, she would want him to be hers. So, she decided to seek out a love spell. She wanted to be the one that was loved and wanted by Satan and no other. She wrote down what she was to do. She brought 6 red candles and made them into a pentagram. She printed out a picture of Satan and placed it into a drawn heart. She put the picture in the middle with her. She lighted up the candles and closed her eyes.

"He'll be the master and I'll be his slave.  
If he'll love and want me,  
I'm prepared to give him everything

My heart, my soul and my body  
Is his to please  
Anytime  
Day or night

His name is Satan  
The one who lives in Hell  
A master, a king and a ruler

If you would accept my spell, Cupid  
Don't hold back  
Come and let him in."

She kept repeating it until Satan came.

He looked at her in confusion. "You do know that love spells are for humans to humans? Not for humans to the king of Hell?" She looked up at him and stood up.  
"But, you should know how much we, humans, love forbidden things. After all, you had tempted Eve not with what she already had, but with something that she _couldn't _have." She rotated him. "Do you really think that humans have changed that much? We still want to cross the yellow line. You," she touched him and he looked at her finger. "Are not permitted to love the humans or want them sexually. So, do you really blame me for seeking out a banned thing?" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm beginning to wonder, did you really tempted her or was it a demon?" He lifted up her chin.  
"Why do you want me sexually, when you can please yourself better than anyone else can?"  
"So, by your own admission, you can't please me better than I can?"  
"It's still funny, you humans, think that I'm all about tempting you. But, look at you, trying to tempt _me_?" She shrugged.  
"You know me better than most people do, correct?" He nodded. "If that's true, why did you come? You knew that I would tempt you. Could it be that you actually like it?"  
"Let me remind you, dear Colleen, you wanted me to be evil and dark. So, you actually want to be loved and wanted by someone that is considered evil and dark?" He grabbed her and put on hand above her breasts and another on her stomach. "Tell me, what will happen, if I _do_ fall in love with you? What if, I make you evil and dark like me?" He said into her ear and kissed her neck. "Do you really want to take that chance?"  
"I would, if you would tell me the truth about something." She escaped from his arms and looked at him. "A demon told me that Lennie wasn't a human, but you, was that the truth?" He closed his eyes, sighed and looked down.  
"You were never supposed to know about that."  
"Yeah, I don't believe that."  
"Why do you want someone's love and want to be accepted by someone you'll continue to think of as a liar?" She knew that he had a good point.  
"But, I'm here to offer you the chance to prove me wrong and to prove the demon right. Or do you prefer me to continue to think of you as a liar without any proof?" He came towards her.  
"Why would I want to give my heart to someone that I would constantly have to prove my words? You should know, by now, it's against my unwritten law to lie to you." He lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss. "I suppose that you would want my undivided attention, if I choose to let this love spell work. I would hate to disappoint you my dear, I'm the king of Hell and of Earth. I won't pick you over my rule."

"So, you don't want us to have a relationship?" He watched as she touched his torso.  
"One thing that I love about you is how you challenge me and force me to think of how to challenge you." She looked at him in surprise. "I will allow your love spell to work, if you would agree to be my queen."  
"What would that mean?" He began to rotate around her.  
"You know how God created men in his own image?" He grabbed her again and licked her neck. "I would create you in _mine. _You'll be a female version of me. Is this what you really want?" He looked under her shirt, licked his lips and looked back at her. "You'll have my powers and you'll have evil and darkness inside of you. Do you really think you have what it takes?" She swallowed as he put his hand down her pants. "Or are you one of those humans that only like to listen to themselves talk?" He began to masturbate her as she closed her eyes. "I _can_ please you better than you can please yourself. Look at me now." He kissed her neck and her shoulder as he continue to masturbate her. He stood in front of her. "Tell me, what do you really want?" He kissed her mouth and they french kissed. As he kissed her cheek and her neck.  
"You, I want you. All of you." He smiled and traced her lips.  
"I will prove my words to you, if you're willing to prove yours. You do something for me and I'll be yours forever." He kissed her again.  
"Would you fuck me?" He looked at her and shook his head.  
"No, I want you to want me more the next time that I see you. But, I'll do this for you." He closed his eyes and became Lennie and was transformed back into Satan. "Yes, I did play your first love." He traced her torso. "You have no idea; how bad I have wanted you and how bad I still do. I like knowing that you're selfish with me because I'm that the way with you. Do what I've told you and I'll do my part. At night, think of me, when you play with her." He whispered and gave her a last kiss before leaving.

A baby started crying loudly and a man looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. He thought that he was ready to be a family man, but he was wrong. He missed his freedom and he missed his life before he got married and had a child. He decided to check up on the baby one last time for the night. Then, he was going to go out and have some fun. After all, it was _his _turn to have some. He fixed a bottle and went upstairs. He gave the baby the bottle and waited while he drank. After he was done, he checked his diaper and changed it. He put him back to sleep and looked at his watch. One advantage that he had? He lived in Las Vegas and that meant that the casinos were opened, even late at night. He checked his bank and saw that he didn't have enough to have a little bit of fun. He saw that his wife's bank account had more than enough. He checked to make sure that she was still asleep. He transferred all of her money into his account. Surely, he deserved to have the money after all that he had to put up with. He smiled and got his things.

He got to the casino and decided that he was in the mood to play poker. He saw that the ante up was $100. He would play a few games and then, go home. As time passed, he was doing very well and began to win a lot of money. As the last card was unfolded, he decided to bet all that he had earned. He felt he had a good hand; a straight flush. He smiled as he watched the other man match his bet. He put down his cards and showed that he had a royal flush. The man groaned, when he realized that he had lost all of his money.

He walked up to the bar and was grateful that he had enough for a drink. Colleen took a seat next to him and looked at him. "How are you tonight?" He looked at her.  
"I'm married." She nodded.  
"I wasn't really looking for someone to hook up with. I was just wanting some company." He sighed and looked down.  
"I apologize. I just lost a lot of money. My name is John, what's yours?" He held out his hand and she shook it.  
"My name's Colleen. Nice to meet you. How would you like to make some extra money?" She took a lighter and began to smoke.  
"Usually, it's the men who has to pay and not the women." She smiled and looked at him.  
"I'm not like most women. So, are you interested?"  
"What would I have to do for it?"  
"Come with me to a place and I'll give you $5,000, it will include a free plane ride." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What's the catch?"  
"I love how smart people can be. The only catch is you'll have to trust me, when you get there."  
"Are we talking about drugs?" She laughed.  
"No. No drugs, I'm not into that." He nodded.  
"How soon do we leave?" He drank his beer.  
"As soon as you want to go, doll." He looked at her.  
"Let's go."

As the limo pulled up to an apartment, she looked at John. "I apologize, we need to pick up 2 more people. You can come with me or wait in the limo, your choice." The driver opened the door as she got out. He decided to wait in the limo. He was tired from being up all night and decided to take a nap.

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Come in!" The voice said and she opened the door. She looked around the messy place and shook her head.  
"Look at you, Chris. All you do all day is nothing; but eat."  
"Who are you and how did you know my name?" She smiled.  
"I'm here with an offer." He looked at her puzzled.  
"If you think me paying you for some sex is going to work, don't try." She shook her head.  
"I doubt that you even like sex more than food." He sighed.  
"Am I correct in assuming that your offer has something to do with food?"  
"He really knows how to pick his people. I have to hand it to him. Yes, I'll be giving you all the food you can imagine."  
"What's the catch?" She smiled.  
"You'll have to ride with me in a private plane because you won't fit in the regular plane seats."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the best food place there is." She walked behind him. "And get this, you won't even have to pay for it." She whispered into his ear and he swallowed.  
"Every food and every drink?" She nodded.  
"Every food and every drink for free."  
"What's the catch?"  
"You'll have to trust me, once we get there." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Why? Are we going to get drugs or something?" She shook her head and he sighed. She went to the window and looked out of it.  
"Don't you want to go out and see if the world has changed since the last time that you've been out?"  
"I'll come with you, but you better not lie to me about the food and drinks."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, honey. I also have food and drinks in my limo, if you want." He looked at her surprised and then, shook his head.  
"You, rich, are always up to something."

He got up and followed her into the limo. She pointed to the back of it. "Since you're a big man, you can ride in the back. You'll find all your favorite food and drinks." She smiled and got into the limo as he got into the back. In the back had a cooler with drinks and varies of food. He smiled and began to eat.  
"Driver, last stop to the St. Mary church." John was still snoring on the seats and she shook her head.

She knocked on the door and a priest came to her. "Good morning, my name is Colleen Passion, I'm here to see Sister Susan. I've an urge thing to pass along to her." The priest looked at her puzzled.  
"Well, if you know Sister Susan, come in please." She smiled and followed him into the church. He guided her to the back; where many nuns were. "Sister Susan, Colleen is here to see you." She looked up at her.  
"I don't know you." She smiled.  
"Is there somewhere we can go and talk?"  
"What is the matter about?" Colleen sighed.  
"I just have a problem that I need to discuss with you. Many have said that you've helped them and I figured that you can help me out too." She sighed.  
"Well, God would never turn away a woman, so I won't either. Come, we can go to my room."

They entered her room and she closed the door. Colleen smiled at her. "Do you mind, if I sit on your bed?" Susan shook her head.  
"Please, make yourself at home." She sat down.  
"I know that you struggle with your faith to believe that you're in the right place and doing the right thing." Susan looked at her stunned.  
"How could you have known that?" She smiled.  
"I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. I know that you doubt that God hears and answers your prayers, most people do. The same way most people don't believe that Satan exists."  
"Why are you speaking of Satan?"  
"Because I want to give you proof that you're in the right place and in the right time. If you're willing to come with me, I'll show you the proof that you seek."  
"How do I know that you're not lying?" She stood up.  
"I thought that the nuns believe that what you can't see; but believe is faith. Where is your faith?"  
"There's a difference between faith and being blind."  
"Very well, I'll give you the proof that you're seeking. Why don't I leave the room and you can pray to God and ask him, if you should come with me. If he says yes, will you come?"  
"You actually think that God will answer me?"  
"Oh, I know he will."  
"It could take days for him to answer." She shook her head.  
"It would take him less than 5 minutes." She opened the door and left the room.

The nun began to pray. "Oh Lord, this woman said that she wants me to go with her. She has faith that you'll answer me. Help me to have the same faith that she does and answer me." A voice spoke.  
"Go with her for she'll show you proof that you're truly one of my chosen." The nun was shocked at the voice.  
"As my Lord wishes." The nun opened the door and Colleen looked at her.  
"He has agreed with you. I will come."  
"Good. Follow me out to my limo."

She had them all come with her into a hotel. "I think we all need some refreshing to do before we leave tomorrow morning. I've made arrangements for all of us." She got the keys from the front desk. She handed a key to the nun and John. She looked up at Chris. "Since you're a big man, you can have the room all to yourself. Hopefully, the bed will be big enough." She handed him a key and he looked at her.  
"What about food and drinks?" She walked up to him.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll be your maid for the night. I'll be up in a few with some delicious food and drinks. I'll make sure that I make it fast." He nodded.  
"You better not be lying."  
"Don't worry, I won't be."

She got into the hotel room that she had shared with the nun and changed into a maid uniform as a demon came her into the bathroom. "Here's all of his favorite food and drinks. Hey, why are you dressing up like a sexy maid?" He asked, when he saw her and she looked at him.  
"Satan got me horny and he wouldn't fuck me. So, I'm going to use Chris' dick and think of him as Satan." The demon shook his head.  
"Here's one wisdom for you. No one will know how powerful he is more than you will." She looked at him.  
"Would you have wanted it another way?" He shook his head.  
"Just remember, Satan doesn't like to share." She smiled and looked into the mirror.  
"Don't worry, demon, he won't have to share." She made sure that she looked good. "How do I look?" He shook his head.  
"Like a sexy maid."  
"Perfect." She came out with food and drinks and left the hotel room.

She made her way to Chris' room and knocked on the door. "Maid service." He opened the door.  
"About time." She began to place the food and drinks on his table.  
"How do you know, what are my favorites anyway?" He asked as he took a fried chicken. She looked at him.  
"Would you like to play a food game with me?" He looked at her puzzled.  
"What kind of food game?" She smiled.  
"I'll ride you and you can just keep eating, all you will have to do is lay there." He nodded and she began to fuck him. As she did, she imagined that he was Satan and that it was his dick that she was riding. She thought back to him flirting with her a few days earlier. Chris never stopped eating even after she finished herself. She looked back at him. "Don't eat too much. Have a good night and thank you." She got dressed and left the room.

Once she got back into her room and got into the bathroom, Satan grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "How dare you fucking cheat on me?" She sighed and looked at him.  
"Why are you being jealous?"  
"I told you which humans to bring, I didn't tell you to fuck them." She smiled.  
"I would have never thought that Satan would be so jealous. I just fucked one." He shook his head and began to fuck her up against the wall.  
"You don't get to fuck with anyone, but me. No one, but me." He pounded her harder. "I thought that you loved me and wanted me."  
"If you would have read my thoughts, darling, you would have seen that I was imaging you the whole time." He shook his head.  
"Doesn't matter. I don't want to be up here." He touched her forehead and pulled out his dick. "I want this dick to be the only one in that pussy, got it?"  
"If you didn't make me wait for you…"  
"Do you want me to call the whole thing off?" He threatened as he had his hands against the wall. "No, I have a better punishment for you. Since you cheated on me, you don't get to suck this dick for a week. You do it again, I'll make it 2. Do you understand?" She closed her eyes and looked down. Satan hit the wall. "I said, do you understand?" She looked up at him startled.  
"Yes."  
"Will you be doing this again?" She shook her head.  
"No." He nodded.  
"Good. You said that I didn't have a heart, did this just prove you wrong?" He whispered into her ear and began to kiss her. "I don't like spoiling humans, but you're an exception. Always have been. The next time you think that I have no heart, remember this." They continued to have sex.

Satan slept with her that night and cuddled up with her. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked as he played with her hair and she shook her head.  
"Why should I be?" He traced her thigh with his fingernail.  
"Well, darling, you've never killed before." She turned to look at him and touched his face with her hands.  
"I said that I loved you and wanted you, I meant that. If this is what it would take to have you reciprocate, then, it will be worth it." He took her hands off her face.  
"Are you sure you're not just doing it for the power?" He joked and she frowned.  
"If I was just doing it for the power, I would have asked for it instead of asking for this." She touched his heart and he looked at her hand. He nodded.  
"Once you do this, I'll know you're serious about me and us."  
"I better get some sleep; I'll be having a long day tomorrow." He nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"Don't worry too much about it. My demons will be there watching you. You won't be alone." He got up and left the room.

They could see an island as the private plane was headed towards it. "What island is this?" She smiled.  
"A beautiful one. You'll love it." Once they landed, Colleen lead them towards the deep woods. They kept walking until they saw all kinds of food and drinks.  
"This is fantastic." Chris said, when he saw the food and drinks. Colleen smiled.  
"I don't lie. I keep my words." She saw that there was a shovel. "You can sit and relax, while I dig a hole." They looked at her puzzled.  
"What are you digging a hole for?" She ignored them and started digging.

After a good hole was formed, she dropped the shovel and looked up at John. "I'm going to be honest with you. I never intended to give you any money." He stared at her in shock.  
"How could you have lied to me and bring me here?"  
"Instead, I can sent money for your wife and child, if you do me a favor."  
"What kind of favor?"  
"You commit suicide here."  
"Are you kidding? I'm not going to do that!"  
"How much do you want for it? I have all the money in the world." He started panicking as the nun and Chris just looked at him.  
"Are you hearing this? She's actually wanting me to commit suicide! Say something." The nun stood up.  
"Colleen, why are you wanting him to commit murder?" She looked at Susan.  
"Well, it's either that or he can watch his wife find out that he took all of her money and gambled it on poker. Let her see that there's no money left for her and for his child."  
"How in the fuck could you have known that?"  
"We're wasting daylight." He began to walk towards the plane, when snakes began to appear. He started screaming.  
"What the fuck, you brought us to the Snake Island?" He stared up at her and she looked down.  
"Like I said, you can either go out your way or go out mine, choose."  
"I thought women were afraid of snakes?"  
"Well, this one isn't." He looked at her.  
"I don't suppose you have a gun?" She nodded and handed it to him. He tried to use it to kill the snakes, but they continued to come. He was out of bullets. "Well, I'm out of bullets now." She shook her head and held up more.  
"Either you commit suicide or I'll let the snakes bite you to death." He took the gun and shot himself. She nodded and threw him into the hole. Chris and the nun watched as the dirt grabbed him and took him below.

"Time for me to continue to dig."  
"Will the snakes hurt us?" Susan asked and Colleen shook her head.  
"No. I've been given authority over them."  
"What is that hole you're digging for?"  
"Well, it's almost nighttime. Why don't you both sleep. Don't worry, the snakes won't hurt you. If they did, they would have already." They shrugged and slept.

That night, Satan appeared and looked at the people that she had brought with her. "So, you _have _started it." She looked at him and began to undress.  
"I do believe that the next one is lust?" He shook his head as he watched her.  
"Let me guess, you're going to be lusting over me?" She spread open her legs and began to masturbate.  
"Should I not be?"  
"I want to see what's in your mind." He came towards her, put his 2 fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes.

He was ready to tempt Colleen, when the demons showed up. "Satan, you know that we have other humans that we can tempt. Let's go tempt them." He looked at them suspicious.  
"Why are you trying to stop me from going to tempt Colleen?"  
"Trust me, you do _not_ want to open that door."  
"Why not?" A demon held up an iPad and showed him a man.  
"Satan, look at this Christian, preaching and bring thousands of souls to God, let's go stop him."  
"Let me tempt Colleen first." The demons tried to push him away from the door.  
"Our dark lord and majesty, I know that you think that you can handle any soul, trust me, this is a soul that you don't want to handle." He sighed.  
"Demons, what's the matter with you? I can handle any soul there is." He opened the door and was surprised to see her in a black lingerie.

"It's about time that you've arrived." Satan looked up and down at her and fainted.  
The demons rushed to his side. "Satan, master, dark lord?" They were hoping that he would come to. He sat up.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted."  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think?"  
"I thought that I saw Colleen in a black lingerie and looking at me with lust." They exchanged looks.  
"It was just your imagination." Satan nodded and got up.  
"Yeah. Let me go and tempt her." He turned to look at her still standing in her black lingerie. He looked around at the place. "Am I in the right place? Is this not Colleen Passion's place?" The demons swallowed. "Colleen, why are you dressed up like that?" She smiled and came to him.  
"I was just wondering, when you'll be tempting me."

She sat him on the bed and sat on his lap. "I've been waiting for you for a while." He looked up and down at her and touched her forehead.  
"Are you feeling okay? Whatever drugs or whatever you're drinking, you really need to stop." She nodded and began to kiss him. He was surprised and pushed her off of him. "Colleen, why are you doing this to me? You're supposed to be a Christian. You're supposed to be praying, praising God and reading his word." She looked at his dick area and began to crawl towards it. She began to take the pants off. He pushed her off of him. "Will you quit that? You're not supposed to be acting like this." She stood up and began to undress.  
"So, you don't want my body?" He looked up and down and swallowed.  
"You…you…you need to get dressed." She came towards him and began to kiss him again. He tried, so hard to resist, but found that he couldn't. He put his arms around her and kicked the door shut with his feet.

"What changed you?" He asked as he began to undress. She got on the bed.  
"If you don't like this new Colleen, you can go back to the past and tell her not to write, 'Sympathy for the Devil.'" He looked at her confused as he got on top of her.  
"Why? What is that?" He began to kiss her as he massaged her right breast. She got on top of him.  
"It's a story that I made." She put his dick inside of her and began to ride him. He rubbed her two breasts as she did so. "Was that your plan? Get me to masturbate and tell stories, so I would, one day, write about us?" He was still confused to what she was talking about; but was enjoying the sex. He pulled her down so he could kiss her again. He got on top of her.  
"You don't know how much I've dreamed of this moment." He looked at her and traced her lips. "I want every soul and every human; you were no exception." He took her right breast into his mouth as she moaned. He got up and had her licked his fingers and put them in her pussy. As he fucked her and rubbed it.  
"Oh, Satan, oh, that feels so good." He smiled, kissed her chin and her throat.  
"I thought that you wanted God more than you wanted me?"  
"Like I said, if you don't like this new Colleen, go back in time and stop me from writing the book." He nodded and began to pound her deeper and harder.  
"Yeah, I don't think so. But, I do want to challenge you."

He turned her over and began to fuck her in the ass. She looked at him. "I knew you liked anal, so I've been practicing." He stared at her.  
"Why do you want to be mine?" She got up and began to ride him as he took her 2 breasts into his hands and kissed her neck.  
"Would you rather I didn't?" He shook his head.  
"No, but I do want to know why."  
"Stop me. Be evil and do something horrible. Turn me off." He shook his head.  
"Sorry, baby, not tonight." He pushed her back on the bed, so he could finish pounding her in doggy style. He couldn't believe that she was moaning.  
"Damn, you're better than I expected." He shook his head and grabbed her hair.  
"If you truly want me, you better let me have you any time I want." She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Good." He turned her over and pounded her until he could feel a release in her. She looked at him as she put her finger into his mouth. He sat on her as he studied her. "I've never seen you like this. But, I do like it."

He opened his eyes and watched as Colleen had reached to climax. She was breathing heavy and shook her head. "I should not have been a storyteller, especially, when it comes to porn." He laughed.  
"Yeah, that's on you, I'm afraid. Get some rest. You still have 2 things left to do." She nodded and he left.

The next morning, she saw the nun and the fat man were already up. "Let's have breakfast and then, I'll have to start digging again." The remaining two looked at each other nervously, was she going to kill them too?  
"How are you able to keep the snakes from killing us?" Sister Susan asked and Colleen looked at her.  
"I'm not ready to reveal the secret yet. I apologize, but I'll reveal soon. That's a promise. Now eat up, you'll need your strength." Once she was full from the breakfast, she began to dig the hole deeper. She saw a demon looking at her and smiled.

She looked at Chris, who never stopped eating. She walked up to him and began to take away his food. He became angry with her and started fighting with her.  
"Give me back my food!" She shook her head.  
"What are you going to do about it?" At first, he tried to ignore her and eat other food, but she took them away from him too.  
"Why are you torturing me like this?" She looked down and crossed her arms.  
"I want you to be sure that there's no place you can escape, not that you could. You see, I'm loyal to the one that lives below. He wants to come to Earth and I want him to be here too." He stared at her.  
"Lady, you're nuts!"  
"I might be, but you don't see or hear what I do." She continued to take food and drinks from him. When he was ready to attack her, she shot him. "I realized that I don't want to be cruel anymore." She threw him into the hole and the Earth took him away.

The nun and Colleen looked at each other. "Why are you going to kill me?" She sighed and picked up the shovel. She had to continue to dig deeper.  
"As I've stated, I serve the one that lives below and he's coming to spend a life with me."  
"But, what do I have to do with it?" She stopped digging, leaned on the shovel and looked at her.  
"You claim to be a nun, but yet you screw around with other priests? You claim to believe in God, but that's a lie too, isn't it?" She stared at her and stood up.  
"How did you know that?"  
"He told me and that's why he had chosen you. You're a fraud in more ways than one." She was going to escape, when the snakes came up to her.  
"Call them off me." Colleen shook her head.  
"Sorry, darling. They work for me and not you." Once, she saw more demons coming and looking at her, she knew that they were satisfied.

She put a gun up to the nun's face. "It's a shame that you didn't live for God and that you didn't believe in him. But, I'll give you the opportunity now to ask him to save you." The nun got on the ground and began to pray. Colleen looked up and saw the skies became black and thunder and lightning were heard and seen. The nun tried to grab the gun from Colleen, but she shot her. Sister Susan looked at her shocked. "Pity, I was hoping that your god would have saved you." She threw her in the pit.

She sat down and watched as the Earth began to shake. Demons disappeared and a voice was heard from Heaven. "Colleen! What have you done?" She watched as the pit began to open up. She saw a red and black tunnel being formed. Slowly, demons began to climb out. They looked around. When all the demons were released, Satan came.  
"At last, I can be seen and heard and in my true form as well." The demons nodded. "We're going to have fun, aren't we?" They nodded again.  
"We're finally free!" A demon claimed and they danced.

Then, they remembered Colleen and became quiet as they watched Satan. He walked up to her. "So, you've kept your words. It's time I keep mine." He held out his hand and she took it. Once she stood up, he looked up and down at her. "The world thinks that I don't know how to love, through you, I will prove them wrong. Do you still want me, Colleen?" She nodded. "Very well, as a way to prove that you're mine, you'll become a female version of me." He put his 2 fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes. The demons watched as she was transformed.  
"That's the female Satan!" They said as they pointed towards her. The Devil opened his eyes and looked her over.  
"Yep, you're a female Satan now. Your human flesh is gone."  
"Now that Hell has opened up, where will my soul go to?" He shook his head.  
"Don't worry about your soul, right now. Your new name will be the Whore of Babylon. We need to work on getting our son." She began to walk around.  
"How do you, even know, that I can bear your child? I'm not human anymore as you pointed out." The Devil looked at the demons.  
"Demons, bring me the book." They brought him the book and he gave it to her. "This is the book of the prophecies of the end of times. Just not in the Bible version. It states that the one who opens Hell and releases me and the demons is the one who will bore him. Congratulations Colleen, soon, you'll be giving birth to one of the most famous man in the world. I'll even make sure that he's more famous than Jesus."

"It needs to be taboo." Satan crossed his arms as he studied her.  
"How would you make it that way?"  
"Make me 13 again and play the role of my father. Fuck me until I'm pregnant." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Why that way?"  
"Think of it this way, Mary and Joseph didn't have sex to have Christ, right? Imagine, if God had conceived Jesus through a father and a daughter?" Satan shook his head.  
"And they call _me _evil?" She looked up at him from the book.  
"Do you know a naughtier way for the Antichrist to be born?" He looked at his demons.

"Let's make it even more evil. Allow me to introduce someone to you." Baphomet came and stood beside Satan. "This is going to be our son in human flesh." He grabbed her and took her into his arms. "I'll fuck you first, but then, he'll fuck you until he's in there." He touched her womb.  
"You mean, he was real?" Satan laughed.  
"Humans think that when they come up with things related to Hell, they come up with it on their own. They don't. Everything that was written about me and this family," he pointed to the demons. "Was given to you by us. So, you in?"  
"Can you make me 13?" He walked over to her and put his 2 fingers on her forehead and closed his eyes. She was transformed as her 13 year-old self.  
"You know what's going to be interesting about you being 13?" He asked as he rotated around her. She shook her head. "Your pussy will be tight again and we love tight, don't we, son?" He looked at Baphomet, who nodded. The Devil traced her lips. "Get her undressed and lay her down on the ground." He told his demons and then, looked at her. "Remember dear, I'm your daddy." He closed his eyes and was transformed into her father. She was surprised that he could do so.

He touched her legs and looked at her. "I've spend my time watching humans have sex and never thought that I would one day, be doing it." He shook his head and began to finger her. She began to moan.  
"Can't I have him first?" He smiled.  
"You wouldn't be my daughter, if you didn't ask." He put his dick into her mouth and watched as she began to suck him. He threw his head back and played with her hair. After he was sure that it was wet enough, he took it out and looked at her pussy again. He put in his dick and began to ride her. He looked at his son. "Why don't you take her ass?" He nodded and began to fuck her ass. She has never felt this good before. He began to kiss her. Once he felt he had enough, he looked at Baphomet. "Switch." He nodded and they switched. She felt like she was dying and living in Heaven. She moaned so loud that demons had to cover their ears. "What's my name?" Satan whispered into her ear.  
"Daddy." He nodded.  
"Who takes care of you?"  
"You." He grabbed her breast.  
"Who will love you?"  
"You." He kissed her cheek.  
"Good. Will you always obey me?" She nodded. She was puzzled as she watched Baphomet began to disappear and then, he was gone.  
"Where did he go?" She asked as she looked around for him. Satan took out his dick from her ass and put it in front.  
"Where do you think? He's already in the womb. We're going to be parents soon. I can't wait." He continued to fuck her.


	28. Insecurity

Author's note: It includes an incest sexual role play between Satan and Colleen.

Chapter 26

Insecurity

Colleen was grateful that no one was in her apartment, when she arrived back. She hanged the pictures on her living room wall. She wanted to remember that Satan was only pretending his affections towards her and that it was just a game he liked to play with the humans. She hoped that these pictures would help her to have strength. Ever since, he had been in his true form on Earth, he hasn't been paying much attention to her. Even the demons had stopped too. She got it; they were having way too much fun to pay attention to her. She was sure that he was fucking every person he could find. Every soul that wanted it. The only thing that was missing was his son. She should have knew that while she had peace, it wasn't going to last.

There was a knock on her door. She opened it to see the demons and Satan. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" She opened the door and they came in.  
"How come you haven't called? I see that you're still not worshipping me."  
"Look at these drawings, Satan." The demons said. He took them off the wall and looked at her.  
"What's the meaning of these pictures?"  
"I wanted to remember. You're just pretending to love and pretending to care. Once I'm dead, you won't want me anymore." He took out a gun and held it to her head. Every demon stared at him in shock.  
"Satan, what are you doing? Why are you aiming that gun at her head for?" He ignored them and kept his eyes fixed on her.  
"You sound that damn sure. So, let's test your theory, shall we? I can shoot you in the head and you die. You'll find out that I would still love you and want you." She swallowed nervously.  
"Well, since I haven't been praying to you or worshipping you like you've said, I would go to Heaven and not Hell." He grabbed her and closed his eyes.

They arrived in front of God's throne. Satan still had the gun pointed to her head and God looked at him in surprise. "Satan! What are you planning to do with that gun? You do know that this is Colleen, right?" All the Angels turned to look at him in surprise.  
"Your creation seem to think that if she dies, I won't love her anymore. I won't care about her anymore. I want your permission to shoot her. I want her to know that I would. She would still be the only one that I would love and want." God looked at her.  
"Colleen; remember that time when that woman stabbed you, we went to Hell. We heard Satan punishing the woman for what she did." She was staring at the gun. She forced herself to remember and then, nodded.  
"Yes, but my soul went nowhere. Not Heaven and not Hell."  
"Why did you bring her to me? To witness her death? Are you wanting my attention or something?" Satan looked at him; but kept the gun still at her.  
"She says that since she's not worshipping me or praying to me, her soul will go to Heaven. I don't want it to go there. I want her to come to my home. She'll see that I'll treat her like the damn queen that she is."  
"Let's say that she goes to Hell, then what? Would you still want to split your time between Earth and Hell?" Satan shook his head.  
"No, I would want her to rise again." God looked at him surprised. "You shouldn't have told humans that I'm a liar. That's all they believe; that I lie."  
"But, you do. You lied to Adam and Eve that they wouldn't die eating from the tree of good and evil. You lied about my son rising from the dead. So, please, lecture me. How are you _not _a liar?"  
"Everyone lies now and then. Even good old Colleen has lied in her life. But, yet, I still trust her to not lie to me. She can't trust me to not lie to her, even though in her past, she knew that there were times that I didn't." She looked down and then, up at him.

"I know you think that you're all that. But, if you would ask God or his own son, they would tell you that I would believe anything that they tell me, but one thing. So, it's not just you. I wouldn't believe anyone that tells me that they have affections for me. I believed it many times in my past and they all proved to be liars. Satan, do you remember the story? Colleen said that she chooses to accept you for who you are and love you for it?" He nodded. "Why can't you do the same for me? Accept that I'm never going to believe you and live with that." He shook his head.  
"No, because every day that you don't believe me, you hurt me. You don't think about how this is affecting me."  
"Well, if you can't accept that I'm always going to be insecure, then let me go, simple." He shook his head.  
"No. I won't lose you. I'll be different than God." Everyone looked at him stunned.  
"Different than God? How?"  
"He and his son didn't do enough to prove to you that you meant that much to them. That they loved you and cared for you. But, me? I'm willing to do whatever it takes."  
"God, I think that you need to do an exorcism on Satan. I think that he needs serious help." God shot her a look. "You can't tell me that this is really Satan. Satan would never go this far for any human. Tell me that he would and then, you can give me the look that I'm that stupid." He sighed.

"Satan, what did you honestly expect? You had everyone in the world reject her. What did you think that would do to her self-esteem and her self-confidence? You made her deaf and have cerebral palsy, making it even harder for her to love herself. You're expecting that she would magically believe you, when she doesn't even magically believe us?" Satan lowered the gun.  
"Fine, tell me, then. What else can I do to prove it to her? Dying on the cross didn't work for her. So, what's the secret?"  
"Let's say I give you permission to shoot her, sent her to Hell and rise later. What if, she still doesn't believe you? Then, what?" Satan pointed the gun to her again.  
"At least, she would know that there's not one place that she can go that would ever stop my love for her. If there's another way, tell me."

God looked at his Angels that were all quiet and watching the event unfold. "I'm standing here amazed that Satan actually wants to be better than me. He's willing to go this far for her." He looked down and sat on his throne. "There's no way I can talk to you out of this, is there?"  
"Not unless there's another way."  
"What about someone else that is more secure? Someone else that would believe your affections?" He looked at God.  
"No and I'll tell you why. Colleen is not the only person in the world that's insecure. If I can't make her secure in believing me, why should the millions of insecure people believe me? I need to make an example out of her." The Lord looked down again.  
"When I created Colleen, I knew that you would have feelings for her, Satan. But, I never figured that they would be this strong." He smiled.  
"Stronger than you and Jesus, I assume?"  
"Well, I can't say that I didn't try. I saved her that night you raped and beaten her. I saved her that night you kidnapped her. I didn't come between her and Lennie. She still didn't believe and you think that you'll have better luck?" He looked down.  
"Bringing up my past sins against me? I thought that was _my_ job?" God shrugged.  
"But, it's the truth, isn't it?"  
"I wanted to see, if that's what it would have took to make her believe. You're right, it wasn't strong enough. Perhaps, this would be." The Lord sighed and shook his head.  
"I live long enough and I see something that I never thought I would." Colleen and Satan looked at him. "Satan, actually, falling in love with a human. Going this far to prove it." He came in front of her. "I could tell you that his feelings for you are real. But, you wouldn't believe me either, would you?" She shook her head. He nodded and turned back to Satan.  
"How long would you want her in Hell for?"  
"However long it takes."  
"I died for my children. You're willing to kill them. How ironic." He shrugged.  
"Like I've said, another alternative?"

"You can have her for a week. It will be a month in Earth's time. Would that satisfy you?" She looked at him in shock.  
"God, you're actually going to consider this?" He looked at her in sympathy.  
"As much as people see me and the Devil as enemies, we do play by the rules. Each human has a freewill. I can't force you to believe him any more than I can force you to believe me. Believe it or not, he has always played by the rules. It's only fair that I do too. Don't fear death. You won't stay dead for long. I promise you." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "If he loves you like he says, you have nothing to fear in Hell." He looked at him. "She's all yours."

Satan came to her and grabbed her. He put the gun to her head. "I'm only doing this to prove that my love for you isn't fake and that it's not temporary. You'll see that my demons and I will take good care of you. I'll see you soon, baby." He whispered into her ear, kissed her cheek and shot her. Everyone in Heaven watched in shock as her body dropped to the floor.

He threw down the gun and God made it disappear. He picked up her dead body and looked at him. "You'll keep your word; she rise in a week?" God nodded. "As always, nice doing business with you." He closed his eyes.

Colleen's spirit was thrown into Hell. She saw that there were no demons. She had forgotten that they were all on Earth, leaving Hell to fend for itself. Lost souls began to touch her and she was puzzled. "We knew that you wouldn't leave us or forsaken us, Master." She looked at them confused.  
"Uh, I'm not Satan." They frowned.  
"Yes, but in a female form. Rule over us. Tell us what to do." She couldn't believe that Satan had actually meant his words. She _was _a queen.  
"What do you usually do around here?"  
"The demons, they torture us and they order us around. Where have they gone?"  
"Earth. Satan has been released as well as his demons."  
"Can we be released as well?"  
"You don't like Hell?" They shook their heads.  
"We miss Earth. We want another chance."  
"Satan should be here soon and you can ask him." They left.

Jezebel walked up to her and began to touch her. "It's nice that Lucifer doesn't forget us, even when he has been released."  
"Uh, who are you?" She frowned.  
"Forgot me already? Your first love?" She traced her lips.  
"Eve?"  
"If Eve was your first love, why did you share your magic with me first, then?" She looked up and down at her.  
"You're Jezebel?" She smiled.  
"Earth must have made you forget about your own history. Are you still in love with her?"  
"Her?"  
"I think her name was Colleen?" Colleen's eyes went wide.  
"He admit that he's in love with her?"  
"Why are you talking yourself as a 3rd person? Is it because you're a female now and not a male?" She shook her head.  
"No, it's because I'm Colleen." Jezebel took a step back.  
"You lie!"  
"Does Satan have any other wives or any other loves other than me?" She smiled.  
"Oh, you want me to spill out all of his secrets? Well, I'm his first for a reason. I'm actually loyal to him."  
"Good to know. Wish you were actually enough, so he wouldn't want me." She smacked her.  
"He was mine, first!"  
"Jealously still happens in Hell, fun."  
"Why do you look like him anyway?" She shrugged.  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
"Take it off, I want to look like him."  
"Honey, take it to him, he's the one with the powers, not me." They began to fight.

Satan arrived only minutes later and the demons helped him separate the two. "I should have knew women in Hell would be jealous of Colleen."  
"Why does she get to look like you and I don't?"  
"I told you, I thought you would be it. God showed me otherwise."  
"So, you think it's her?"  
"No, I don't think. I know."  
"She doesn't even want the role!" Satan crossed his arms.  
"You claim to love me, correct?"  
"You know that I do."  
"Prove it. Show Colleen respect. She's going to be ruling Hell in my place until God rises her from the dead." Jezebel came to her and rotate around her, looking her over.  
"She's not even that beautiful. I'm more beautiful than she is." Satan smiled at her.  
"I don't even give a shit what you think of her. It's not your life to live. It's mine. Now, you can either show her respect or I can throw you in the cell for a few days." He got into her face. "Don't you think that I won't."  
"Fine." She looked at Colleen. "Hail Queen Colleen!" She bowed down.

"Satan, I didn't ask for this!" Colleen told him and he looked at her.  
"I didn't ask to be in love with you either. But, we both went to places we never thought of."  
"The lost souls want to be released; can you release them?" He shook his head.  
"No, only the demons and I can be released. The lost souls stay. Let me show you your throne." He took her hand and lead her to the throne room as Jezebel and the demons followed behind. "In my absent, you can have mine." She swallowed as he put her on his throne. "All of the lost souls will obey your commands."  
"You're not going to stay?" He shook his head.  
"Can't. I have Earth to rule. But, I'll be back from time to time to check up on you." He gave her a kiss on her lips. "You'll be fine. Just pretend that you're me for a while. After all, you do look like me." He looked at the demons. "Let's go." They left.

Jezebel looked at her. "What would you want me to do, my queen?" Colleen sighed.  
"I know how women are and I know how they work. What's your plan?"  
"Plan?"  
"You might think that humans are stupid. I can't really argue with that. But, I'm not a stupid human. So, just tell me your plan."  
"Why would I?"  
"You had your chance to be on Earth and live your life. I'm still living mine."  
"All I want is to be his. I don't want him to have another woman."  
"This is why I never dated popular guys. I knew how it would go." Jezebel laughed.  
"Like you could have had a popular guy."  
"I don't like surprises. I won't punish you, just tell me the plan." She sighed.  
"My first plan? I was going to find a way to kill you." Colleen laughed.  
"You're way too late. Satan has already beat you there. I'm dead because he shot me." She looked at her in surprise.  
"You're kidding?" She shook her head.  
"No."  
"Guess that's one way to know, for sure, Satan loves you. He shoots you. Alright, my second plan would be to swap you with me."  
"You can actually do that here?" She nodded.  
"Demons have been doing it for years. Let me guess, on Earth, they have clones?" She nodded in surprise. "Yeah, that came from the demons being able to swap people."  
"What would you do with me, if you were me?"  
"I would love him better than you. I would treat him better than you."  
"There's only one problem with your plan." She crossed her arms.  
"That is?"  
"God. He would know that you and I swap places. He could tell Satan."  
"God couldn't still speak with Satan." Colleen frowned.  
"Yeah, he shot me in front of God." Jezebel sighed.

"Then, as the queen of Hell, do you have a better idea?"  
"How much do you love him?" She was taken aback by the question.  
"A lot more than you."  
"Would you do anything for him?"  
"Of course!" She nodded and got down from the throne.  
"Very well. Here's what you can do. Show me, how to love him like you do. Then, when he finds out that I love him just as much as you, think of how he'll give you the credit for it. I could even try to make him want the two of us as his wives."  
"How do I know you won't lie?"  
"You don't. But, I don't see what other choices you have. I've already pointed out the flaws in your plans." Jezebel sighed.  
"Before you came along, every soul wanted to be me. They knew how much he loved _me. _Then, a bitch like you had to come along and steal him from me."  
"Well, look at the bright side. A bitch could come between me and Satan and then, I'll feel like you do." She gave her a snarky smile. Jezebel nodded.  
"True. We have work to do." She guided her to her home.

"Lost souls don't have homes. But, Satan gave me one. Isn't it nice? When he loves you, he goes all out." Colleen leaned against her dresser.  
"How could you not doubt his love for you?" She smiled.  
"Well, for one, we didn't have the Bible at that time. We didn't have many Jews passing on the story of their so-called God and telling us that he was a liar, killer and a destroyer. But, I'm sure much as changed since then." Colleen nodded. "What has he done for you? I'm curious."  
"We've been having sex, since I was 13. He's been trying to get me to believe that he loves me and wants me, ever since then." She turned to look at herself in the mirror. "And obviously, he has made me look like a female version of him."  
"Why do you have a hard time believing so?" She looked at Jezebel through the mirror.  
"When you've been rejected by every person, how can you believe anyone? Like you've said, who would want me? How many women has he loved?" Jezebel smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Many, but he has always came back to me. He'll _always_ come back to me."  
"If that's the truth, then why are you feeling so threatened by me?"  
"You're right, I shouldn't be. You're only his temporary girl. Once he gets bored of you, he'll come back to me. Congratulations. I'm no longer planning to do anything horrible to you."  
"I have to admit that you're more beautiful than Hollywood has shown you to be." She looked at her puzzled.  
"Are you telling me that you're into women as well?"  
"I'm sure that when Satan was courting you, he made you into women as well?" She shook her head.  
"No, I've always been into men. Women to another women, not my style."  
"No, but witchcraft is? Doing spells and killing prophets was."  
"You don't know my story! The Bible doesn't tell it right!"  
"I know, I played you once. I saw what Satan did, he entered King Ahab." She stared at her in shock.  
"No, you couldn't possibility!" She nodded.  
"God allowed me to see how Satan was the first time he fell in love." She shook her head. "You cheated on him and that's why he had you killed."  
"He wasn't supposed to know that."  
"Oh, and you lied. You _are _into women because it was a woman you cheated on him with." She smacked her.  
"Get the fuck out of my house. Now!"  
"Just one last thing. Yeah, you really loved him." Jezebel threw a vase at her, but she left before it could hit her.

As Colleen was coming out of Jezebel's room and heading towards Satan's room, Baphomet was heading towards the throne room and was surprised to see her in the middle of the hall. "Colleen?" She looked at him surprised.  
"Baphomet? I thought that you were on Earth with Satan and his demons?" He shook his head.  
"No. I haven't been born yet, remember?" She nodded. "What are you doing here?" She sighed.  
"Well, short version, Satan wanted me to be here for a week."  
"What's the long version?"  
"He wants me to believe that his affections for me are real. So, he shot me in front of God to prove that, even if, I was dead and in Hell, his affections would remain the same, so I'm here for a week." She gave him a snarky smile. He looked at her puzzled.  
"I've never knew Satan to shoot anyone. I wouldn't even think he would go that far."  
"Well, he did." He shook his head.  
"Truth to be told, it wasn't exactly a secret in Hell. Everyone knew how he felt about you and they could sense how strong it was. You should have seen him when he read your book for the first time." He shook his head as he remembered. "He was so in love with you that he couldn't concentrate on judging the lost souls. All he could think about was you. Even Jezebel tried to get him to forget about you and failed."

Colleen nodded as he brought up Jezebel. "She claims to love him, but yet, she cheated on him." He moved to stand closer to her.  
"And so, did you, with me. Are you up for another fun night? I have handcuffs this time." He showed her the handcuffs and she looked at them.  
"What if, Jezebel should catch us and tell him? Are you prepared to face his wrath?" He smiled.  
"Like I've said, he wouldn't dare to punish me. I'm his son. I'm the one who will rule Earth. Trust me, I'm untouchable."  
"Why do you want me anyway?"  
"You think that the Devil and the demons were the only ones who loved the book? No. All lost souls and I did as well. We all took a vote by the way. We wanted you to continue with the story. Satan didn't want you to. He didn't like the fact that you were turning him into a human. But, we forced him to. So, think. Who will he listen to?"  
"What about me? What if, he tried to punish me? He had Jezebel killed, when he found her cheating on him." Baphomet shrugged.  
"I don't think he'll do anything to you. He's too much in deep. You will never leave his heart."  
"You sound so sure."  
"I am. I think all of Hell would be as well. You brought something out of him that none of us has ever seen. I also have a feeling that you're going to be the one to give birth to me, correct?" He rotate around her. "I'm a bad boy to lust after my own mother."  
"I'm not your mother."  
"Yet. That's the keyword. Yet. But, you might be."

"How is it that you know him so well?" He laughed.  
"How could I not? He's my father and he has raise me from the time of Adam and Eve. You forget, my dear Colleen." He closed his eyes and became a man. "I was Cain first before I was Baphomet. So, as you can see, that's how I know him so well."  
"Do you have it?"  
"What?"  
"The mark?" He shook his head and lifted up his sleeve to show her his mark.  
"Of course, I can never have it removed, even after I was dead." She touched it.  
"But, there are some humans that think that you haven't died." He smiled and put the sleeve down.  
"Yeah, Satan told me about those TV shows. 'Lucifer,' 'Supernatural,' blah blah blah. They don't see the truth. But you, you do, don't you?"  
"Well, why don't you tell them?"  
"No, dad was right. We want to keep this family a secret for as long as possible."  
"What was it like to have him as a father?"  
"He wasn't that bad. Humans like to think that he would have been a monster for a father. That's a lie. He had me stand up for myself."  
"Yeah, but was the cost worth it?"  
"Of course. I didn't have to compete with Abel anymore to win God's favor. But, I learned my lesson and left Seth alone."  
"Why are you in Hell and not in Heaven?"  
"He's my father, I wouldn't dream of leaving him. He has been a good one, despite what the Bible says about him."  
"What about Eve?"  
"What about her? She picked Adam over us. She wanted to be with God and leave Hell. She wasn't really a mother anyway. I don't think she even knew how to be one." She nodded.  
"I know that one."  
"Do you?" She nodded. "Then, you can understand the feeling. Enough talk, what do you say? We can have some fun, while we wait for Satan to return." He touched her shoulder and looked at her hungry.  
"Just one last question." He nodded. "Do you want me to be your mother?" He smiled and leaned closer to her face.  
"Let's just say that I wouldn't mind. If he feels so much love for you, there must be something about you." They began to kiss and he put his tongue into her mouth, while she did the same.

Jezebel was coming out of her room and was shocked to see them kissing. She watched as Cain took her hand and lead her away. She smiled, at last, she had a plan.

Cain laid back on the bed and smiled. Colleen was already taking off his pants. "I've heard that my dad has trained you well with giving blowjobs?" She nodded and he smiled. "You're going to love my dick, then." When she pulled down his black boxers and saw his dick, he looked at her. "So, what do you think?" She was surprised.  
"Does your cum also have honey?" He laughed and touched her hair.  
"What do you want to have down your throat? I can make my cum into any kind of favor. What about a drink? I'll pour my favorite drink down your throat."  
"How many people have gave you a blowjob?" He watched her wet her hands and began to give him a handjob.  
"A lot of different demons. I don't get to go to Earth as much as I would like. It's a shame, so many different women and I'm not allowed to have them, for now."  
"But, the Bible says that you won't have any sexual desires." He shook his head.  
"It might be true. I'll be like Apostle Paul and just focus on my mission. Making dad and the family look good." He threw his head back as she began to suck him. "Oh yeah, you really do a good job. Dad has really taught you well. Tell me, do you like my dick or my dad's dick better?" She looked up at him.  
"Does it matter?" He shook his head.  
"No, as long as you do a good job, it doesn't."

Satan arrived a few hours later and found Jezebel sitting on his throne. He looked around. "Where is Colleen?" Jezebel gave him a smile.  
"You really think that any woman you choose, would stay faithful to you?" He was confused as she started to come on to him.  
"Well, I would say that they would do a better job than you. That's for sure." He pushed her away from him.  
"Your darling Colleen is fucking your son in his room." He laughed.  
"That's good one, Jezebel. I never, honestly, thought that you were the jealous type. I should have knew."  
"If you don't believe me, why don't you go to Cain's room?"  
"Very well." She followed him happy to his room.

Satan opened the door and found Colleen's hands and feet bound with handcuffs. They both looked at him in surprise. "Wow. I find my son and the woman that I love in bed together? Was this your secret plan? Get to me, so you can get to him?" She looked at him confused.  
"Why you say that?" He frowned and looked at her.  
"Your story. You had wrote that you fucked my son multiple times." He sat on the bed and looked at his son. "How did she do it?" Cain looked down and sighed.  
"She didn't. I did." He stared at him in shock and got up.  
"What do you mean, you did?" He nodded.  
"I wanted to know why you desire her so much. Why do you love her so much. I've to admit, you did a good job in training her mouth." Satan had to smile and nod to that.  
"Well, I wanted her to please me. I guess, I wanted her to please you as well."

"How dare you!" They all turned to look at Jezebel. "I cheated on you and you punished me. Why aren't you going to punish her?" He smiled and looked at her.  
"Who said I wasn't going to? Believe me, she'll be making it up to me like she has never." He crossed his arms and looked at her. She swallowed nervously. "I hope that you're _very _comfortable. Jezebel, go rule Hell as I punish this girl."  
"With pleasure." She smiled and closed the door.

"Cain, take the handcuffs off of her." Cain released her from the handcuffs as he went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. He turned to her and held up a ring. "Since I've caught you with my son, you will agree to wear this ring." Cain stared at him in shock.  
"You're actually going to give it to her?" He looked at him and smiled.  
"What, you don't want me to? Are you afraid now?"  
"You do remember what that ring does, right?"  
"How could I forget? I was the one that told the demons to make it. I know what it does. Stop me, I dare you." Cain looked at her and looked down.

Satan turned to her. "Do you agree to let me put this on your engagement ring finger?"  
"What will that do?"  
"Never mind what it will do, do you agree?" She looked up at him puzzled and looked at Cain, he refuse to meet her eyes.  
"No, not without telling me why." He sighed.  
"Alright, I guess there's no way better to do this." He got down on his knees and took her hand. "Colleen, will you marry me?" She stared at him in shock.  
"What language, did you speak? I need you to say this again in English." He frowned.  
"I _did _say this in English. I'll do it again. Colleen, will you marry me?" She swallowed.  
"Cain said that's not a normal ring." He shook his head.  
"Of course not, it's a ring from Hell. How can it be a normal one? An answer now, please?" When she didn't answer, he sighed. "How about this, you wear the ring and decide later? Let's see how it will look on you. Can I place it on your finger?" She nodded. He smiled and slipped it on. He kissed her fingers. "I'm so glad that you've agreed to wear this ring. You have no idea how much it means to me." He got up and looked at Cain. "I apologize, but I need to punish Colleen alone now, please?" Cain stared at him.  
"You've already gave her the ring, what more are you going to do?"  
"That's not for you to know. You had your fun, fun's over." He sighed and got dressed. He looked at her a last time and left the room.

Satan turned to her. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was going to punish you." She looked at him confused.  
"First, you ask me to marry you, now you're going to punish me?"  
"What can I say? Me being in love is just not like a human being in love with another. For your punishment, I'm going to be fucking you and you're going to be working on me."  
"How is that a punishment?" He smiled.  
"With a twist. I'm going to be entering every member of your immediate family, so you'll be thinking of fucking and working on them." She shuddered.  
"I'm not _that _sick." He laughed and sat on the bed, kissing her fingers again.  
"Allow your mind to remember that you're really fucking me." He got on top of her. "Did you like having sex with my son?" He began to kiss her neck.  
"He wasn't you." He smiled and looked at her.  
"Of course, he wasn't. He'll never be. Since you're loving me, rather you're lying about it or not, I'll do you a favor. I'll tell you what the ring was really for. But, you agree to fuck me even when I transform into your family members?" She nodded. "Very well." He put his finger to his chin. "Who do I want to be first? Let's be your daddy. After all he was your first love, no?" She nodded and he closed his eyes and was her father. "You know what to do." She had to tell her mind that it was really Satan and closed her eyes as she sucked his dick.

"Now, as promised, I'll explain the ring. That ring isn't a normal ring, that's true. What's special about that ring is that it will never come off. No matter how hard you pull it, it will never come off." She was surprised and looked up at him. He touched her face and they began to kiss. She closed her eyes and had to focus on knowing it was Satan. "You do such a good job on my dick; you know that, right? I love it, do more." She began to work again. "The only time that ring will leave your finger is if I ever stop loving you or wanting you." She wanted it over quickly, so she began to deep throat him and hold back the gagging. He smiled, threw his head back and watched as his honey go down her throat.

Next, he threw her on the bed and put his hand under her throat. He closed his eyes and became her brother. "You're such a good sport." He began to pound her, while choking her. He licked her face and kissed her again.  
"Since I'm such a good sport, can you tell me why you're choosing to pretend to be my family members?" He sighed and turned her over to pound her harder.  
"Very well, what I'm doing is called the Hell spell."  
"What's that?"  
"Simple, if I dare to fall in love with another human or I dare to cheat on you, you can have anything you wish. Almost like a prenuptial agreement between us. So, what would you want?"  
"I would want you to make me look beautiful."  
"But you are." She shook her head.  
"Look at my body. Fat, snagging breasts and missing teeth? Yeah right, I'm beautiful."  
"You want to be thin, have uplifting breasts and beautiful teeth. That I can do." She sat on top of him and felt weird, when he became her other brother.  
"I also want one more thing as well." She traced his lips and he looked at her.  
"That is?"  
"You'll find a way to get over me. Let me go and don't look back. Are you that confident?" He smiled. His right arm was around her naked back and he put hand on the side of his face.  
"You should know me that I'm that confident. You're the only one that I'll ever love and want."  
"Then, you'll agree?" He nodded, sat up and put his two arms around her naked back.  
"Yes." He kissed her. "Feel like eating a pussy?" He closed his eyes and became her sister. She got to work. "As I'm entering every family member of yours, I'll become the only family you'll ever have." He played with her hair. He decided to transform into her mother. "Shit, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum." He watched as she licked up his cum. "Does that taste good?" She looked up at him and nodded. He lifted up her chin. "Kiss me." She nodded and began to kiss him. He was transformed as her last brother. "I want you to cum for me. Can you do that for me?" She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Do it for your master, your lover, and your god." He kissed her. She closed her eyes and began to masturbate herself as he continued to pound her. Once she was ready to reach to climax, he was transformed back into Satan and watched as she exploded into his dick and she opened her eyes. He smiled.

"That's my girl. The Hell Spell is completed. Now, if God wants me to have the Antichrist, it better be with you or I don't want him at all."  
"Aren't you being, I don't know, drastic?" He frowned.  
"What's wrong with being a family with the one you love?"

"Speaking of family. I don't want any woman jealous of me. What do you think of having me and Jezebel as your wives?" He frowned.  
"Since you're the queen of Hell, tell me, what should I do with the women that will be jealous of you? Should we punish them?" He began to pound her as he looked at her.  
"Really, going for round 2?"  
"Like I've said, my dear, you're being punished. I know humans get worn out easy, but you're not fucking a human, are you? Tell me, what will you do with the jealous women?" He kissed her and she had to think.  
"Let them have you and you let me go?" He shook his head.  
"Try again. Pretend, pretend that you have all this power and I'm the only man you love and want. You don't want any woman to have me, so what do you do?" He pounded her harder as she threw her head back and moaned.  
"I would give them a choice, they either accept a clone of you or be punished."  
"How would they be punished? Humor me." She sighed and he put her on top of him. "Ride me." She began to ride him as she thought.  
"I'll make them like a demon." He looked at her puzzled.  
"What do you mean by that?" She smiled as she kissed his neck and throat.  
"I'll cut off their feelings for anyone. They will never know what love is. They will only have hatred in their hearts. They won't give a shit any longer about who has you. Because they won't care, can you deal with that, my dear Satan?" She looked at him and he looked down. "Can you deal with having women not love you?" He looked into her eyes.  
"Yes, because the only woman I want to love me is you. So, allow every woman to hate me instead of love."  
"Then, you'll lose followers." He shrugged.  
"I don't care, as long as I have you, nothing else matters." She stared at him in shock and he looked at her. "I've told you, no human means more to me than you do. Everyone else is just business." He put her on the bottom. "I'll let you cut off every woman's heart for me, but you'll keep your love for me. I would want all of it. Every drop. Do you love me more than my son?" She looked confused.  
"How can I love your son more than you? I barely know him. It's you, I know well."  
"Would you want to love my son more than me?" She sat on top of him and touched his torso. He watched her trace it with her finger.  
"You should know, by now, that I don't fall in love easy. So, why would you be worried about your son? Where is your pride? Your arrogant? You know that you're better than anyone, right?" He smiled and looked at her.

"Are you just saying that, so I won't be punishing you anymore?" He began to tickle her and she started laughing. "You think, you can make me weak enough to be soft on you?"  
"Oh, stop." She continued to laugh and he looked at her.  
"I'm sorry, I don't speak that language, can you try saying that in English?" She shot him a look and he looked at her innocent. "What, you can say it and I can't?" He looked at her seriously in the eyes and kissed her. "You weren't wrong." He had her lay in front of him and held her. "You know me too well." She shook her head.  
"It wasn't me; it was the Bible. It told me who you were." He kissed her neck and her shoulders.  
"Still, you're right. I shouldn't be worried about anyone coming between us. Not even my own son."

"As much as I'm enjoying this moment, I'm ready for round 3."  
"No." He put his finger to her lips.  
"Remember, I've told you. You're being punished for cheating on me. I get to make you cum as many times as I want."  
"So, your plan is to murder me?" He laughed.  
"I already have. You're my zombie wife." She shook her head.  
"Not into zombies, sorry."  
"Then, what about vampires?" He began to bite her neck as he played with her breasts.  
"I don't even know if I can handle round 3."  
"I remember, once, you went 4 rounds in one day."  
"You knew about that?"  
"You ever think there is a day that passes by that I don't watch you? Fantasy about you?" He whispered into her ear and began to masturbate her. "I even took the time to study how to please you sexually. I watched you as you masturbated and as you told yourself all those stories. Even those fantasies you had of me." She moaned and looked at him. "Now you know that you'll be my only love and my only partner. I'll have no other."  
"Forever?" He smiled.  
"I'm all yours, forever."


	29. Welcome Home

Chapter 27

Welcome Home

"Hey, Satan, can you believe that the humans love haunted houses?" Satan looked at Abaddon.  
"I know, they seem to love horror and haunted houses. They believe in ghosts, vampires and werewolves. It's ridiculous." He rolled his eyes and drank his beer.  
"Why don't we give them one?" He looked at the demon.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We can give them a real haunted house, who is better at it than us?" He smiled.  
"I like the way you think. How exactly will this 'haunted house' go?"  
"Why don't we train the humans the way we really work?"  
"You really want to add more?" Abaddon shrugged.  
"Why not? If the humans love horror, why not bring it to them? We can weed out the serious and the posers."  
"Well, I could use a distraction." He shook his head.  
"Still angry and uptight with how popular Christian films are compared to ours?" The Devil nodded.  
"I still think ours is better."  
"Of course, it is. Let's show them."

Colleen showed up in a red shirt and a black skirt. She looked around and wasn't really surprised to see that she was in a mansion. The closest she had ever came to one was the White House. She put her hands behind her back as she waited to see who was going to be the teachers to this 'school.' All she knew was that it was for adults only. She saw 2 men come out and both were wearing business suits. She looked down at what she was wearing, and felt way underdressed. There was nothing she could do it about it now. "You're all here today because you want to learn something new and something different. This haunted house won't be like your normal one. It's actually a school that my demon here, Abaddon had suggested." The man on the right said. He looked at the man on his left and smiled as the other one did the same. "Now, I realize that you all won't make it to the graduation. This is for serious people only. To start with, I have to know who to trust." She raised her hand and he pointed to her. "Yes?"  
"Before we trust you, can we have your name?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Where are my manners? Sometimes I get excited and get too ahead of myself. I apologize. My name is Satan and I'll be one of your teachers."

"You mean like the Devil?" A man in a leather outfit said, while clapping and laughing. "You don't even look like him. You look like an IRS worker or something."  
"Well, I wasn't sure, if you could handle our true appearance. Seems like humans are always wanting a challenge. They always seem to want to be smarter than the other person. I get it." He came and stood in front of the young man. "I also know you." He pointed to him. "You dress up like you're a Satanist, but you only do it to impress people. You want them to think you're evil and horrible. You're the opposite, aren't you?" He stared at him in shock.  
"How in the fuck could you know that?" The man in the suit sighed.  
"Like I've said, I'm Satan. I know you go by the name of Judas to keep up with the image. You don't want anyone to know that you really sit at home petting your cat and watch chick flicks." The rest of the people were trying not to laugh. He was embarrassed.  
"That's…that's not the truth!"  
"Do you want me to reveal more or do you have enough proof now that I'm the Devil?" He shook his head and looked down. "I don't know if you can really handle this school. This is for the strong and not for the weak."  
"I…I can handle it."  
"Very well. Let's do a simple test." He looked at Abaddon.

Abaddon came up to him with a laptop and opened it up to see a little film. It was a man raping a woman. The students had gathered around to watch it as well. When they saw what the film was about, they looked at him in surprise. "How do you feel about this film?" Judas was starting to look uncomfortable.  
"Satan is not supposed to be for rape. The Church of Satan says so." The man laughed and they were scared of the sound.  
"Yeah, news flash, the Church of Satan doesn't even believe in me. Nice try." He walked back to the middle of the room and looked at the students. "If you believe in the Church of Satan or label yourselves LaVeyan Satanism, you can leave now. This is not for you." The people began to leave. The man shook his head; but noticed Judas stayed. He walked up to him.  
"Why do you want to stay?"  
"Well, now that I know you're real, you have my attention." He smiled.  
"Smart, I like that." He walked back to the middle of the room. "I like smart people and I like people that use their heads." He began to walk to study the humans that showed up as he had his hands behind his back. "As the Bible states I'm a liar. I can spot a liar and a bullshitter a miles away."

He stopped when he reached to Colleen and looked up and down at her. He got in front of her. "Why are you here?" She looked at him not impressed.  
"If you're Satan, you know why." He smiled and nodded.  
"You might be fascinated with me, but you only know about me on the surface level." She shrugged.  
"Look at it this way. If I find out I don't like what I see or hear, I can always know that following God was the right decision." She challenged. He looked down and up at her.  
"You know for this to work, you must trust me. If you don't, we're not going to work."  
"Trust you? In what way?" He nodded and began to study the rest of the students.  
"The first step of trusting me is this. I want to mold all of you in _my_ image. You've all been created in _his_ and that simply won't do for this school." Colleen was confused.  
"But, you look like someone that God created in his image. So, show us you in _your _image." He smiled and shook his head.  
"Normally, I don't tolerate smart asses. But you, I think I can handle. You always did love a challenge, didn't you, Colleen? You think you can handle my true form?" She crossed her arms.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?" He nodded and looked at Abaddon.  
"Let's show the humans our true form that we've created in _our _image."

They closed their eyes as the students watched the 2 men transformed into Satan and a demon. Some of them looked at them in shock and exchanged looks. More people were out the door and he shook his head. "I've always thought humans could handle us, guess not. One thing I like about humans? They are honest, rather they want to show that or not." Colleen looked up and down at Satan, part of her was still fascinated. He didn't look as bad as Hollywood had portrayed him. She shook her head, she shouldn't be having lustful thoughts of him. Especially not in his roof. He might actually hear them. She closed her eyes and breathed. She had to remind herself that he was evil and horrible. She repeated that in her head to get the lustful thoughts out. When she opened her eyes, she imagined him taking her into his arms and kissing her.  
"Excuse me, is there a bathroom around here?" They looked at her. "I thought I used it before I left the house. I guess I have a real weak bladder."  
"Would you like me to show you where?" She shook her head.  
"I'm sure that you have other demons that can assist me?" He looked at Abaddon.  
"Do you mind showing her where it is?" He bowed and she followed him.

Once she was in the woman's bathroom, she went straight to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. "Get it in control." She told herself. Another woman came in and looked at her puzzled.  
"I thought you needed to use the bathroom?" She gave her a friendly smile.  
"I was feeling hot for a few and needed to splash cold water on me first." The woman nodded.  
"You're not kidding. It _is _hot in here. I guess because Satan lives in Hell, he likes the hot and wants us to live in it too." She shook her head and got into one of the stalls. Colleen smiled and shook her head. It was easy to lie to a human and have them buy her story. She had an idea.

She waited in one of the stalls until the woman left and opened her legs. She entered her fingers into her pussy and closed her eyes. She focused on his strong body built and imagined him grabbing her by the throat and picking her up. _"You dare to tempt me?" He asked and shook his head. "I'm not the one that can be tempted, my dear. I'm the one that does the tempting." She nodded._  
_"Oh, I know." He laughed and set her down on the ground again. He began to masturbate her. _Colleen was trying not to moan so loud as she continued to imagine him doing her doggy style in a dark room with his hand to her throat. Looking at hard at her. She, soon, reached climax. When she opened her eyes, she nearly screamed. Abaddon was looking at her curiously.

"I, um, I never thought a human woman would masturbate this soon. Who were you thinking of?" She had to wonder, could _he _spot a bullshitter and a liar a miles away like Satan could? She decided to test him.  
"I saw a cute guy in the crowd and I just wanted to practice self-control." The demon shook his head.  
"I won't tell him. It will be our secret. It's a good thing to have self-control, he actually likes that. Unfortunately, he's asking you to join him in the classroom. So, are you finished or do you need more time?" She shook her head, wiped her pussy, pulled up her underwear and pants and flushed the toilet. She washed her hands as the demon looked at her in the mirror. "He likes you, you know? I can tell." Colleen looked up in the mirror. In his eyes, she could read it. He knew that she was lying. "Let's go." She nodded.

He guided her to a classroom and everyone stared at her when she came in. "Colleen, so nice of you to join us. I've saved you a seat." He gestured towards a seat in the front. She thought every human would want to sit in the front, she guessed not. That surprised her. "My demons have created a syllabus for you." He began to pass them out. "This is what you can be expecting in this school." Colleen looked it over. As she studied him, she was glad her lustful thoughts of him had vanished. He looked up at the students. "Do you have any questions?" She looked over her schedule again. Hell, Demonology, Satan, Eschatology, Human Studies and The Unholy Bible. She raised her eyebrows on that one and raised her hand. "Yes, Colleen?"  
"What's the Unholy Bible?" He smiled and nodded.  
"I was waiting for one of you to ask that. I've took the liberty at writing how the Bible story really went down. In my own words and in my own perspective. Once you get to that class, you'll receive a copy of it. You are to read it every day and there will be tests on it. The first thing I want to do is create you in my image."  
"Why?" He looked at her and crossed his arms.  
"Would you not want to be someone different and new? Do you really like how you're created? Imagine being able to be whoever you wanted to. Who would you have been?"

She got up and looked at the long mirror that was on the floor close by the door in front of the classroom. "If I could look any way that I wanted? I would have looked like an elf." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Why?" She shrugged and looked at him.  
"I have a thing for pointy ears." She made her ears pointy and he shook his head.  
"It might be because someone has been playing Zelda a little too much. Or watching Star Wars too much and focusing on Yoda." She looked at him in surprise.  
"You know about that?" He smiled and walked up to her.  
"I know everything about you. There's nothing I don't know. So, I could change you into an elf. Do you want to look like a female version of Link?" She looked back at the mirror.  
"I would have to have a shield or a sword?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"No, you won't be going that far." He touched her ears to make it pointy. "I think you would look good with pointy ears. That I can give you." He looked into her eyes and up and down at her. She went back to her seat. He walked to the middle of the classroom. "Your homework for tonight will be to think of how you would want to look. Draw it and bring it to me tomorrow. We'll go into the demon's science lab to create a new version of you. You can go to your next class now."

Abaddon brought them to a different classroom. It had red walls, a red floor, fire and brimstone all over. They touched the fire and were surprised to find that it didn't burn them. He smiled. "We wanted to give you a preview of what Hell looks like. So, we brought it to you. You may walk and touch the fire at any time. It won't burn you as you've seen. Now, I've brought out different demons for you to see." Demons began to line up and looked at them with their hands behind their backs. "We rule with Satan and we've been with him since the beginning. We know him a lot better than any of you. In this class, we'll be taking a trip to see Hell in person." Colleen looked at him in surprise. "Before I allow you to visit Hell, I need you to sign these NDA agreements. You agree not to tell anyone about what you will hear and see. You agree that everything that happens in this school stays in this school. You can be sure that your cellphones, iPads and laptops will be monitored and tracked. We _will _catch you. Don't be foolish and allow your pride to get in the way of thinking that we won't. If you refuse to sign this NDA or you don't feel comfortable with knowing that you're being tracked and monitored, you may leave now." No one left and Abaddon smiled. He began to pass out the NDAs and she looked at it. Never have she thought of signing one and signing one made her feel important. She read that she would never disclose anything. She wanted to know more about Hell and Satan. She signed it and dated it. Abaddon smiled. "If you shall break this agreement, rest assured, the dark lord and prince can and will punish you. He takes these very seriously." She raised her hand. "Yes, Colleen?"  
"Are we the first students to attend this school?" The Demon smiled and shook his head.  
"No and you won't be the last. Hell is made up of demons, so this class will be teaching two. Hell, and Demonology. To start off with, these are some of the demons from Hell. I'll be assigning you to a demon, who will be like a mentor to you." He began to pair off the demons with the people.

When he got to Colleen, he looked at her. "Satan has specifically asked that you be assigned to Beelzebub. Beelzebub, meet your new human, Colleen Passion." He looked at her and she looked at him.  
"It will be an honor to help you to graduate from this school, Colleen." He bowed to her and she looked at Abaddon confused.  
"Yes, the demons have manners. I know many humans get confused about that too. You'll get used to it. Now that you've a demon mentor, you're ready for your next class, which is Satan. He's waiting for you in the other classroom." The demons went in front of them and guided them to the next room.

The classroom had different pictures of him. Colleen saw one that was from the movie, 'Legend,' and smiled. She decided to sit in the middle of the classroom. "As you can see, Hollywood has been coming up with ideas on how I look. How I behave and all that." He rolled his eyes. "I get it. Humans are obsessed with me as they are obsessed with God and his son, Jesus. I would like to teach you the truth about myself, after all, who knows me better than I do? We would be seeing different movies and reading different books about me. I'll help you to be able to spot the lies and the truth." He gave them a smile. "You'll get to visit my throne room, later on. Since I'm also the author of The Unholy Bible, this class will also be teaching on that. I'm going to be giving you the copy of my book." He gave them to a demon, who began to pass them out. "Read it and if you have any questions, I prefer you to write them down and bring them to me. I'll answer them and give them back to you the next day in class." She opened the bible and looked at the first page. She was shocked to see a personal message towards her. "Colleen, I hope this book inspires you as you've already inspire me. I can't wait to work with you. -Satan." She looked up at him, but he didn't meet her eyes. "I'm sure that you're curious about what it contains. But, you'll have plenty of time to read it. Since the Unholy Bible also speaks of the end of times, this class will also be covering that. 3 classes in one. You'll be hearing about prophecies and signs of the end of times. For now, you can go to your last class, which is human studies. My demons have been dealing with humans since the beginning of time. They will teach you which humans are good and which are bad. How to tell if they are lying or being truthful, you'll need all of this information. Follow the demons to your last class. Colleen, can I see you first, before you leave?" The rest of the students got up and followed the demons, while Colleen and Beelzebub stayed behind. "Did you read the first page?" She nodded. He got up, grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear. "If you want to stay in this school, don't tell anyone about it, do you understand?" She nodded and he let her go. "You can leave now."

She followed Beelzebub to her next class. "This is human studies. I'll be bringing in a different human every day to this class and you'll be telling me rather they are telling the truth or lying. If they are good or if they are bad and why." Colleen sat in her desk and wondered why Satan was singling her out. She looked around the room and saw the other students not paying attention to her. She watched as the demon passed out a textbook. "I'll be giving you homework from time to time." He looked up at the corners of the room. "You're being watched in this class. I don't tolerate cheating or plagiarism. You've already signed the NDA and that included the right for us to watch you as well. I've gave each of the demons your key to your locker. Put your books and things in there before you come to class. Once you've put away your things, you may eat dinner. You're dismissed." Colleen followed Beelzebub to her locker. He opened it for her and she put her books in there. He guided her to the cafeteria.

Colleen was happy to see human food and an open buffet. She didn't feel like socializing. She sat by herself and browsed her cellphone. She didn't mind that she was being tracked and monitored. What she didn't realize was that she didn't ask _who _was the one that was tracking and monitoring them. If Satan was the one, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her lustful thoughts towards him. For now, she wouldn't let herself think so. After they ate, Beelzebub guided her to the bedroom and she saw that she had to share it with other women. She looked at him. "Are you allowed to talk to me?" He nodded. "They said that we're being tracked and monitored. Can you tell me by who?" He smiled at her.  
"By Satan and the demons, of course. You don't have anything to hide, do you Colleen?" She shook her head.  
"Which bed is mine?" The demon pointed out the bed to her and she thanked him.

She went into the bathroom and changed into her nightgown. "Hey, why did Satan ask you to stay after class today?" A woman asked her and she looked at her.  
"He thinks that asking to look like an elf isn't challenging enough. He wants me to come up with something more challenging." She rolled her eyes and the woman nodded.  
"He's right. He's the Devil, after all. He can make you look like anyone you want; including Marilyn Monroe."  
"Is that who you want to look like?" She nodded as she studied her reflection in the mirror.  
"This body doesn't attract a lot of men. I want to attract men. Who wouldn't?" Colleen nodded. The woman left and she looked at herself in the mirror as she studied her reflection. She was half tempted to ask him, what she could look like that would attract _him._ She shook her head. Why was she thinking lustful thoughts towards him again?  
"He's the Devil, calm down." She said quietly to herself. She sighed and left the bathroom. Everyone was already in bed and she laid down. She wondered if she would have a nightmare, since she was in a Hell school, after all.

Beelzebub woke her up the next morning. "Miss? It's time for school." She sighed, got up and went to the bathroom. Already women were in there taking a shower, using the bathroom and brushing their teeth. She did the same. They were guided to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once again, she sat alone and took out some paper and a pen. She had to think. Who did she want to look like? She didn't want to ask Satan to transform her into someone that he would be attracted to. She sighed and studied the paper. She looked at the woman who said she wanted to look like Marilyn Monroe. Is there anyone famous that she wanted to look like? She smiled, when she thought of one person that she could look like. She nodded and was glad she had a plan.

Satan looked at the students. "I trust that each of you have thought of who you would like to look like. If you would like to be called by another name that's okay too. After all, your parents didn't ask you what you wanted to be called." On the blackboard had all their names on it. He would point to a student and ask. He would write down who they wanted to look like and add a new name if they wanted. He, finally, got to Colleen. "Still want to be an elf?" She shook her head.  
"No. I've been thinking, I want to look like Harley Quinn." They all turned to look at her in surprise.  
"Can I ask why?"  
"She was in love with a crazy guy and he was in love with her. I'm crazy, so I want to attract another crazy person." He laughed.  
"Honestly, I like that. Or I can give you both." She looked at him confused. "You can be an elf _and _Harley Quinn. How would you like that?"  
"Can I look at the mirror to imagine?" He gestured for her to come. She studied herself in the mirror and imagined being Harley with pointy ears. She smiled. "It would look like I'm from outer space."  
"Do you want it?" She nodded. "Last question, do you want to change your name or do you like Colleen?"  
"No. Colleen's a nice name."  
"Alright." He wrote: elf and Harley Quinn beside her name. "Now, all of you line up to go to the demon science lab. They will take over from here." He stacked the papers that some humans have wrote to him.

The science lab really looked like a science lab with equipment all over the room. They had a machine that looked like a human machine. "Alright, Jessica, you're up first." The demon said as he read her name from the sheet. Beelzebub came to stand close to her.  
"Are you sure that's who you want to look like?" He asked quietly and she looked at him puzzled.  
"Who else would I want to look like?" He smiled.  
"We all know you're lusting over him. We can make you look like a person that he would be attracted to." She stared at him in shock.  
"How could you have known that?"  
"We don't have much time. Choose, do you want to or not?" She shook her head.  
"No, I'm here to learn about him, not to fall in love with him." The demon sighed and looked at her.  
"Let me warn you. It's a fight, you won't win." He whispered and walked away.

"Colleen Passion?" She came to the demon. "An elf and Harley Quinn. Not a bad combination. Step into the machine." She got into the machine. Beelzebub came over to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at him surprised and Beelzebub nodded. He began to do something on the machine and looked at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Good. This won't hurt." She watched as red lights were working up and down at her. It didn't feel that long. "You're good to go." She came out and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw that she had pointy ears and looked like Harley Quinn. She wondered if now, she would attract a crazy guy. "All done? Let's go back to Satan to show off your new looks."

The Devil was pleased with the new looks. "Now you understand why I have chosen this look." He pointed to his body. "I didn't want to be seen as the way that he created me to be. I wanted to create my own look." Colleen raised her hand. "Yes?"  
"Will we be keeping this new look, even, after we graduate?" He nodded.  
"If you wish. The choice is yours. Now, I chose to look evil because I was angry at God for throwing me out of his kingdom and banning me from the only home I've ever known. You can read more about my biography in the Unholy Bible I've written. It will give you more details about me."

"About the end of times. Christians have been giving out dates after dates about the Rapture. In reality, they have no clue. One of the prophecies of the eschatology is that there will be a woman, a very special woman that will be born. She'll have the numbers 666 on her back as a sign that she's Satan's chosen. Many woman have tried to cheat and add the numbers on their backs to win this favor. Unfortunately for them, my demons and I know when it's from a tattoo or when it's from God, himself. Another prophecy about this woman is that I would fall in love with her." Colleen looked at him puzzled.  
"Like 'End of Days.'" He smiled as he pointed at her.  
"Almost. The difference between real life and 'End of Days' is that this woman would also fall in love with him. She won't have the strength to stop and no one will help her because she will be ashamed of her feelings. She wouldn't want anyone to know they are there." She was feeling uneasy and tried adjusting her seat. "While the world won't know, Hell does. Enough about the woman. You have the next class to attend." As she was leaving, she could feel Satan's eyes on her.

She was grateful for lunch time. This time, the girl that picked Marilyn Monroe came over to her and sat with her. "Do you think Satan will allow us to go out in public soon to show off our new look?" Colleen looked up at her.  
"I would think so. I mean, he liked to show off his new look as well. He wants us to be like him. We can use that argument." She smiled as she began to eat.  
"Do you really want a crazy person?" Colleen laughed.  
"Who isn't crazy?" The woman nodded.  
"True. I think women just like crazy because they think they can fix the man. It's a myth, you can't fix him."  
"No, but you can control them. Look at Eve, she controlled Adam. We have that power." Marilyn straightened up her shirt.  
"I can't wait to use our power; our female power."

That night, Beelzebub woke her up. "Shhh, get up, the master wants to see you." She opened her eyes and saw it was still dark.  
"Let me get dressed." He shook his head.  
"Just follow me." She sighed and followed him. They came to a room. "Go on in, he's waiting for you."

She got in and saw the fire was roaring in the fireplace. There were books on the shelves. "Yes, I have a lot of books in this room." She turned to see Satan. "I apologize for waking you up so early. But, there's something that I would like to do." He gave her a pen and a notepad. "I know how much you love to write." She shouldn't be that surprised. He was the Devil, after all. "So, I want you to work on writing a story about me."  
"What about you?"  
"Write anything you would like. But, I want to be the star of the story. You can even enter yourself in there, if you want to. Would you like a drink?" She shook her head.  
"I'll get a coke, when I wake up again." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned.  
"I know you're tired. Would you like to use my bed?" He pointed to his bed that looked a lot comfortable than her bed. She shook her head.  
"Thank you for your offer, but I don't want to have the women suspicious." He nodded impressed.  
"You know how to play the game. At least, would you like some help?" She was confused until he began to play with her pussy.  
"What are you... what are you doing?" He came closer to her.  
"You think no one knows? They all do including me. We all know of your lustful thoughts. I can help with that." She swallowed nervously.  
"I..I.. better get some sleep. I have school tomorrow." She opened the door and ran back to her room. Once she laid in bed, she closed her eyes and began to masturbate. She tried not to moan so loud and covered her hand with her mouth as she got deeper into climax. She didn't regret it as it helped her to go back to sleep.

"Good morning class," Satan told them the next morning. "Since today is Halloween and I know that humans are obsessed with horror movies and horror, I was thinking that we could have some fun. We could create our own scary movie." A man raised his hand. "Yes, Batman?"  
"I would think that you would teach us about sacrificing to you and about Satanic rituals? I mean, isn't that what your followers do?" The Devil smiled.  
"While I am 100% against Christianity, you can't talk about me and not talk about Christianity. Some Christians believe that all of you were created to worship and all of you were created to praise. If you are to take that belief seriously, you would understand why people want to do sacrifices and do rituals. They feel like it's their way of giving me the praise and worship. Would I want you to do it? No. I don't enjoy any of you going to jail, prison or cause the world to think negative of me, to which they already do. You do that, you'll be helping God be an honest divine being by making it seemed I'm this horrible and terrible divine being. I need the world to think the opposite of me and to know the truth. To be a theistic Satanist, you must do the opposite of God. Don't label me a liar, a destroyer or a thief. Instead, show me to be the opposite. If you want to worship me and give me praise, do it the way you want to. I prefer real praise and worship than for you to do it for a show."  
"What do you do when humans do that?" He looked at Batman.  
"I do nothing, but I can't guarantee that my demons don't. My demons and I operate differently. Since this class is about me, I think it would be fair to teach you some of the ways that humans do rituals and sacrifices. If this is too scary for you, you can leave the classroom. I won't hold any negative judgment against you. Not all humans have a stomach for what they see." Colleen thought about it. She knew she shouldn't, but she was curious. She shook her head. Humans were right. Curiously kills the cat. No one left the room.

"Beelzebub, do you mind to hit the lights?" The demon turned off the light and he began to show films of different sacrifices and different rituals. Colleen raised her eyes. She covered her eyes to some. He looked at the classroom. "Now, I want to emphasis that I don't support these acts. I don't get pleased or enjoy these rituals. Unfortunately, some humans like to kill, destroy and do sacrifices to me."  
"What if we wanted to sacrifice and do rituals for you?" Batman asked and he looked at him.  
"You want to please me? Make me look good. Make people want to come to me and not the opposite. Show them the truth that it wasn't I, who was the liar. It's him who was and is."  
"We just preach to people about you?" He shook his head.  
"Words don't reach people, actions do. With your actions you show how wonderful and great I am." Colleen looked at him. The way he spoke and the words he used was making her lustful for him again.

_Her mouth was inches away from Satan's. He wanted to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips. "I want to make you wait, so you'll want me more." He could see the lust that was written in her eyes. He could feel her left hand that was playing with his dick. He watched as she bit her lip, as if, she was trying to control her lust. Her need to suck his dick and kiss him. She knew if she stayed one more minute, she would have gave in and lost control. She gathered herself and looked into his eyes one last time. He watched as she turned to walk away.  
__"Oh, she wants you bad." Satan turned to the demon who jumped on the pool table.  
__"I know she does."  
__"What did her touch feel like?"  
__"It wasn't her touch that made it erotic. It was her eyes, mouth and mind. I could see them all fighting for her to give in. She's strong enough to resist temptation." The demon looked at where Colleen had walked away.  
__"Yes, but for how long?"_

Colleen ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She got into one of the stalls and began to masturbate. She was going so fast that it didn't take her long enough to cum. Once she was done, she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She shook her head. When she wanted to come to this school, she never thought she would be fighting to have self-control around him. But she was and she had no idea how she was going to continue. She left the stall and went to the sink. She splashed cold water on her. There was a knock on the door. "Colleen, are you alright?" It was Beelzebub's voice.  
"Yeah, I thought that I could handle the film. I guess I don't know my own strength." She knew she shouldn't be lying. She didn't want to hear her own voice confessing that she had been masturbating over Satan like crazy. She turned from the sink and looked down. She closed her eyes and breathed.

She opened the door and gave Beelzebub a warm smile. He looked at her puzzled. "Can you go back in and let me know when the film is finished?" He nodded and left her. It was a few minutes later, when she saw Beelzebub looked at her and nodded. She straightened herself up and walked back into the classroom. Satan looked at her.  
"Are you okay?" She saw everyone looking at her.  
"Yeah, I guess I didn't know my own strength." A person sniffed her and looked at the Devil.  
"She doesn't smell like vomit; she smells like cum." Colleen's eyes looked big and Satan was trying not to laugh.  
"Well, it's good to know that the demons won't be cleaning up vomit in the bathroom."

"For your homework tonight, I would like you to write a scary movie about me. But, if some of you would like to write a romantic story about me, you can." He looked at her and she blushed. He looked back at his desk. "Just make sure that it's a good one, huh?"  
"Will you use it for a real film?" Satan looked up at Ironman.  
"If you would like, we would have a contest. I'll pick the top 3 and you can decide on which story you would like to see made into a movie. I know all about how to do that as my demons do as well." He looked at the demons, who were standing against the walls. "Would you like that?" Ironman nodded. Satan looked at his watch. "Well, that's all for today. You're dismissed."

Colleen decided to stay behind. After the last student and demon left, she walked up to him. "Do you have a cure?" He looked up at her.  
"For?" She sighed.  
"Are you going to make me say it?" He looked down and tried to hide his amusement. He looked up at her.  
"I think I definitely would like to hear it."  
"I'm sure I'm not the first student to act like this." He began to stack his papers.  
"Actually, you are. But, I can't blame you. I know how tempting I can be. Believe me, I didn't mean to tempt you as your teacher." He moved in front of her. "Now, I might not have a cure, but I can offer you my assistance. How would our foreplay go?" She could feel her pussy wanting his hands, mouth and dick. She closed her eyes and looked away.  
"I... um... I... I didn't mean it that way." She knew her self-control wasn't being strong at that point. He traced her body with his finger.  
"Interesting on how you picked Harley Quinn and an elf. Is the crazy person you're thinking of…me?"  
"The…Bible was right. You...um... you have a lot of...um... pride." He shook his head and licked her neck.  
"Look at you, your self-control is fading. How much longer do you think that you can resist me?" He began to rub her pussy and she closed her eyes. She knew if she let him, she wouldn't want him to stop. She grabbed her books off his desk.  
"I... um... I need to go." She ran out of the classroom.

She sat at her desk. Abaddon said nothing and looked at her. "I've decided that since today is Halloween, we could take a trip to Hell. Colleen, are you up for it?" She looked up at the demon.  
"As long as what Satan showed us…isn't... um... taking place down there." The demon smiled and shook his head.  
"No. Sacrificing and rituals don't happen down there. Come." He took her hand. "You're safe with me."

Abaddon took them to a room. It had 2 long and hard doors. The demon closed his eyes and soon, the doors began to open. The demon came in front of them. "As a demon and Satan, you can enter Hell at any given time. We enter Hell with our minds. The doors know us as we know them. Come." He began to lead them down the hall. She saw on the left side was different pictures of demons. On the middle was: Hail Satan! Hail Judas! Hail Athaliah! She wondered who that was. She figured it must have been the woman that Satan spoke of. She shrugged. As she followed the demon deeper into Hell, she noticed that it was nothing like the Bible had described.

It had a small bar and people were sitting eating and drinking. It looked so normal. She saw they also had booths on the left side of the bar. The demon led them upstairs to Satan's room. It had a big screen tv in the middle of the room. A family bed that was 10 foot. She had never seen a bed that wide before. She saw he had a wide window where you could see the fire, smoke and brimstone. The walls were red and looked like a cave with rough edges and wavy. She noticed that he had a desk, a dresser and 2 small nightstands with lamps. His room looked like a normal room. "Hey, why does Satan have a bathroom in here? Does he need it?" Someone asked and Abaddon smiled.  
"Satan actually put in that bathroom for his queen. She'll need it more than him as she's human and he's not."  
"Wow, so he's really prepared for her?"  
"He has been waiting all his life for her."

"Come, we'll tour the Dedication Room." He opened the door to a white room. On the left wall had Symbolic pictures. With the family portrait of the False prophet, the Antichrist and the Great Whore of Babylon underneath that was the numbers 666. The first 6 to represent the False prophet, 6 to represent the Antichrist and the last 6 to represent the Great Whore of Babylon. The second and middle picture had Baphomet and underneath him was the devil's horn sign. The last picture on the right was a picture of Satan and underneath him was the symbol for Lucifer. Next, had an altar for the Great Whore of Babylon. On it was a contract that was sealed in glass. It had the signatures that she couldn't make out. The second had a wedding dress on display on the wall and the last was a positive pregnant test. She assumed that it was proof that she was pregnant with the Antichrist. There was a window where you could see fire, smoke and brimstone. An altar for the Antichrist. On it had a blood of a Christian, the route of 666 sign and a Baphomet statue.

She saw next to it was the Sinner Family tree. The first picture was of Lucifer as an Angel, then it had a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. She assumed that it was the Antichrist as a human. The last picture made her eyes grow. It was her as a young girl in a black and white dress. In the background was a picture of Satan. The second row had Satan as the way he looked like today. Baphomet and a picture that had a beautiful woman that was labeled as Athaliah. The 3rd row had the False prophet, Antichrist and the Great Whore of Babylon. The last row contain Lucifer, Cain and a young Colleen Passion. The second picture had Satan, Baphomet and Athaliah. The last picture had the false prophet, Antichrist and the Whore of Babylon. She swallowed and when she looked at Abaddon, she could see him smiling. He mouthed the words, "Welcome home."


	30. Demonology

Author's note: It includes some drinking and drug use.

Chapter 28

Colleen saw that masturbating over Satan wasn't taking away her feelings for him. She didn't feel like there was anyone that she could talk to as they would think that she was strange and weird. She knew that if she went to the demons or even to, Satan, they would only encourage her to act out her feelings. So, she did the logical human thing.

She went up to Beelzebub. "I'm just curious, do demons support sins?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise to her question.  
"It really depends. What sins are we talking about?" She swallowed nervously.  
"What we say is between us, right? You won't tell Satan?" He tilted his head.  
"I can't lie to you. Satan does ask me for reports on you. I'll tell you what you can do. Say that you're asking for a friend. So, what kind of sins does your friend want to do?"  
"I won't get them into trouble?" He smiled.  
"As long as you don't tell me their names, they won't be." She nodded.  
"Alright, my friend wants to know how to get into drugs." He looked at her surprised again.  
"Why does this friend want to use drugs?"  
"He wants to use them because he doesn't like having feelings for someone that's not normal. He thinks using drugs will take them away." The demon sighed as he looked down.  
"You know, your friend really doesn't need to worry. Having any kind of feelings for someone is normal." She shook her head.  
"He doesn't seem to think so."  
"Satan wouldn't be happy, if your friend does that. He doesn't wish for anyone to die." He stepped closer to her. "If your friend thinks drugs are the answer, I can tell you right now, they aren't."  
"Then, tell me, my dear demon, do you have a better way for him to turn off his feelings?" He shook his head.  
"Unfortunately, no."  
"I'll let him know, but I can't guarantee that he won't research on his own." Beelzebub nodded.  
"Let your friend know, there are no friends in this place. They won't keep a secret like I would. Remember, the iPads, laptops and cellphones are being tracked and monitored." She nodded.  
"I'm sure that he would appreciate your help in reminding him. Humans tend to forget when they are on a mission." He nodded and checked his watch.  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed now. It's getting late. Good night, Miss." She nodded.  
"Good night." She went to her bed and laid down. How was she going to have access to drugs without the demons and the Devil knowing? Apparently, she didn't need to look hard.

"Pppsssttt, I heard that you're looking for drugs?" A woman, who slept on a bed on her right side, whispered. She looked at her surprised.  
"You were eavesdropping on my conversation?" She shrugged.  
"I know where you can get some. But, do you have the cash?" She frowned.  
"Depends, how much?" She smiled.  
"What kind of drugs are you into?" She shrugged.  
"I've never had any kind of drug. I just want something that could turn off my feelings for someone." She was puzzled.  
"Why do you want to do that? Having feelings for someone else is a normal reaction." She shook her head.  
"It's over a demon." She raised her eyebrows and looked at Beelzebub, who was talking with the other demons.  
"Beelzebub? But, he's more like a butler. Look at how he's dressed. What's so sexy about him?" She shook her head.  
"Not him, another demon."  
"Yeah, humans are not supposed to have feelings for demons. At least, I don't think so. Well, if you're that serious about drugs, I can give you heroin."  
"Why that?" She smiled.  
"Heroin makes you feel happy and it makes you forget about everything and anything." She leaned in to whisper louder. "The best part? It turns off your sex drive. You won't even be craving to masturbate." Colleen smiled.  
"That's perfect."  
"Keep in mind, once you start, you won't be able to stop."  
"I get it, but which is worse? Using drugs or wanting to fuck the hell out of a demon?" The woman thought about it.  
"How bad do you want to?"  
"Bad enough that, I'm starting to lose temptation. I might just fuck him right now." The woman nodded.  
"I'll see what I can do. Meet me after school tomorrow."  
"What's your name?" She smiled.  
"I guess my new look doesn't give it away. I'm Jessica Rabbit."  
"Sorry, couldn't see, it's dark." She nodded.  
"Understood. Look for me tomorrow. Quick, get to sleep, the demons are making a routine check on us now." She closed her eyes and acted asleep as Colleen did the same.

The next day in school, while she was in demonology class, she noticed that she really did look like Jessica Rabbit. She shook her head. She would have a lot of people in line wanting to fuck her; mostly out of curiously. Jessica raised her hand. Abaddon looked at her. "Yes?"  
"I'm just curious, is it a sin to have sexual or any kind of feelings for a demon?" His eyebrows shot up in amazement.  
"Um, well, no. A lot of humans do have some kind of attraction to their demon mentors. I mean, some humans have even flirted and actually wanted sex with some of them." He chuckled as he looked at the demons. "We are good-looking. We can't deny that."  
"So, you would encourage and support any human that acts on those desires?"  
"Since this is demonology class, I suppose that now would be a good time to talk about the relationship between humans and demons.

"The relationship between the humans and the demons are a 2 way street. A demon is willing to share their gifts and talents with the humans, if the humans are willing to show them respect and be obedient. If a human, at any time, of the relationship isn't showing respect or being obedient, the relationship between the two will become worst. Humans are not 100% good and 100% evil. The same applies to the demons. They aren't 100% evil and aren't 100% good either. The bad traits towards them are only 2 things. They lie and they do cause violent demon possessions.

If a human and a demon wants to enter into a sexual relationship and they create an offspring, that child will have the demon's traits more than the human's. Meaning that child will be gifted and talented, but they would also have guilt, remorse and shame for their bad actions. If a child is gifted and talented, but has no guilt, shame or remorse for their bad actions, most likely that means that the relationship between the human and the demon had went sour. Demons are only bad and evil, if they're being mistreated by a human. Like most humans they are nice, polite and good until you give them a reason not to be. The same applies to the demons. They're nice, polite and good until you give them a reason not to be. So, you can see that demons and humans aren't that much different from one another. Which is why Satan and the demons are opened to a demon having a relationship with a human."

"So, the human should not feel any guilt for having strong feelings for a demon?" Jessica asked and Abaddon shook his head.

"I know, it's not talked a lot about. It's not discussed a lot about. So, when a human develops these feelings towards a demon, I understand that the human can feel like they are weird, crazy or feel like they aren't normal. This is a Hell school; we're not going to judge any of you for having any feelings for any demons or even Satan himself. There's nothing wrong with you and it's not like it's something that needs to be fixed." Jessica looked at Colleen as Colleen sighed. "You know what? I think that's enough education about the demons today. If you would like, I would bring in some demons that have already had relationships with some humans and if you have any questions about it, you can ask them."

"Have you had any experience with a relationship with a human?" Darth Vader asked and Abaddon shook his head.  
"I've had offers, believe me. But, I'm just so focus on teaching and serving Satan that I just don't have time to enter a relationship with a human."  
"Not even for a one-night stand?" The demon laughed.  
"As I've already mentioned, we don't lie unless you give us a reason to. So, I won't lie to you. Yes, I've had some one-night stands and believe me, they were worth it."  
"So, you like human sex better than demon sex?" Abaddon smacked his head.

"In the beginning, the demons had sex with each other a lot. But as you know, we've been on this planet a lot longer than any of you. So, it got boring for us. When you arrived, it was new and exciting to us. It is still new and exciting to us because all of you are different. You have different sexual styles. Some of you like it rough and some of you like it less rough. Some of you are loud in bed and some of you are quiet. That's what makes you exciting. I'm afraid I can't hold you back any longer, Satan will be on my ass, if you show up late. Now, get out of here." He gave them a smile and gestured towards the door. They got up and walked towards the next class.

After school, she followed Jessica and they walked to town. "Can you believe it? Satan had this school set near the bar," she pointed to a rundown bar. "And a strip bar." She pointed to another building. "It's like he wants us to be in the most tempting place there is. Not to mention that this is Las Vegas where prostitution is legal. I'm taking you to my dealer." She took Colleen's arm as they walked.  
"What, you have a dealer?" She smiled as she looked at her.  
"Satan should teach in schools, the most beautiful doesn't equal the most innocent." She played with her hair. Colleen saw many men checking them out.  
"Yeah and men are checking us out. I do hope that you have some protection." She frowned.  
"And the most beautiful doesn't equal the stupidest. Of course, I do. I have a small gun in my purse. I'm ready."

They knocked on a door. A small window opened. "Do you have the password?" She nodded and turned to Colleen.  
"How much do you have?" She remembered counting the money before she left.  
"I have about $50." Jessica turned to the door.  
"$50."  
"The second password?" Jessica turned to her.  
"Are you willing to strip for them? They're paranoid that we're the cops and that we have a wire under us." She nodded.  
"This stuff better be the real thing." She smiled.  
"Trust me, it is honey." She turned to the door. "Yes."

The door opened and she saw many men looking at them with curiously. The man shook his head, when he saw them coming. "Why is it always the beauty chicks that want the drugs? Why can't it be the ugly ones?" Colleen nodded.  
"True, but we're going to be ugly enough, once we use more of the stuff."  
"Strip her. She seem to know too much." 2 bodyguards began to strip her and checked her clothes carefully.  
"She's clean, boss." They threw her clothes on the floor.  
"Can I get dressed now?" They nodded and then, another man went through her purse.  
"Clean in here too." He looked at her suspicious.  
"If you're cleaned, how is it that you know so much about drugs?"  
"Simple, I studied. I was curious what drugs did your body and saw the pictures. You're right, some of those women were hot enough to fuck and then, when they took the drugs they were like a hard pass." He coughed and choked.  
"So, you're a lesbian?" She laughed.  
"No, I'm a bisexual." He nodded.  
"Alright, what's your poison?" She turned to Jessica, who nodded.  
"Well, Jessica said that heroin would work." He was puzzled.  
"For what?"  
"Well, I've been having unnatural feelings for someone that I shouldn't be. I want to get rid of them." He shook his head.  
"Why is love almost always the reason for this shit? Girl, I've seen shit you wouldn't believe. I've had people tell me they fucked animals, they fucked kids and you're worried about having unnatural feelings for someone? What could be worse than kids and animals?"

"A demon." Jessica spoke up and he looked at her surprised.  
"You both have actually met a demon?" They nodded.  
"If you don't believe me, you must not remember me." The man shook his head. Jessica took out her cellphone and went to her picture gallery. "This was me." He took the cellphone and his eyes shot up.  
"Unholy hell, you're Molly?" She nodded as he looked up and down at her. "Damn, how did you look this good?" She smiled.  
"The demons have created us to look any way that we wanted. I picked Jessica Rabbit. She's hot, don't you think?" He nodded.  
"Well, if what you're saying is the truth, yeah, having feelings for a demon would be worse. How much heroin would you want?" She nodded.  
"Like I've said, I only got $50." He raised his eyebrows.  
"You want to use the whole $50 on drugs?"  
"You're right, I should be using some of it on booze, in case, this doesn't work." He looked down and shook his head.  
"You live a life of a drug dealer and you think you've heard it all. Then, a Harley Quinn and a Jessica Rabbit shows up at my house wanting drugs and this one," he pointed to Colleen. "Has feelings for a demon. What's next, someone is going to tell me that they have feelings for Satan?" She laughed.  
"Well, if someone does, you can advise them, if heroin works for me, it would work for them." He shook his head.  
"This demon must look that good." She nodded.  
"He does. His voice is like a voice that makes you want to melt to the ground. Don't get me started on his body built." He shook his head and chuckled.  
"You want to use some money on booze, so I guess $30 on heroin and $20 on drinking, will that do?" She nodded.  
"Perfect."

"Yo, J, get the heroin ready for Harley Quinn." J shook his head and began to collect $30 worth of heroin. He came to her.  
"If this don't work or the drinking don't work, you can come back and I'll give you some free heroin and fuck the living hell of you and that will work."  
"If the drinking and the drugs don't work, I'll have your word that you'll fuck me?" He nodded. "Something exciting to look forward to." He looked at Jessica.  
"I would do you too." She smiled.  
"Nothing for you?" The dealer asked Jessica and she shook her head.  
"Unlike this woman, I'm normal. My life is good."  
"Well, if there's nothing else, my bodyguard can show you to the door."

"Okay, now we have to find a small gas station, so you can pick up some booze." Jessica told her as they were walking down the street. "Ah, there's one. Let's go." They went in. "So, what's your alcohol?" She began to browse them.  
"Hmmm…I do like Smirnoff Ice or should I get Vodka?" Jessica shook her head and opened the cooler door.  
"Get the Smirnoff Ice. Which favor?" She looked at her options.  
"The Lemon lime one." She picked 12 up.  
"We're going to have some fun tonight. It's a good thing it's Friday."  
"We?" She nodded.  
"You think I'm going to let you use all the heroin? No, you're sharing it with me. After all, it was _I _that showed you where you can get it. You should thank me."  
"I'll thank you, if it works." She shook her head.  
"I never thought that I would live long enough to have a friend that's crazy about a demon. So crazy that she's willing to use drugs and drink booze just to suppress the feelings, so they won't be there anymore." Colleen paid the cashier.  
"Louder, so that the whole store could hear you!" Colleen whispered as Jessica looked embarrassed.  
"My bad. I forgot. Let's go."

"Wait, we can't go drinking and using the drugs in front of the demons and other people." Jessica nodded.  
"You have a good point." Then, she smiled. "Let's tell the demons that we're going camping for the weekend. We can use our party favors there."  
"I love how you think." Jessica played with her hair.  
"You might be bisexual, hate to disappoint you darling, I'm 100% straight." They began to walk towards the school.  
"Who knows, maybe, the party favors would make you want me later." She winked and started laughing.

Jessica shook her head as they walked up the steps to the school building. "If I knew that you were this crazy, I would never have tried to be friends with you." Colleen frowned.  
"Remember darling, I picked Harley Quinn, so don't say that you weren't warned." Jessica nodded as they climbed the stairs to their room.  
"Let's hope the demons don't ask to come with us."

"Beelzebub, me and Jessica are going camping for the weekend, is this okay?" The demon smiled.  
"Miss, that's fine. Would you like me to come with you?" She shook her head.  
"If I need help, I would just use my cellphone and you'll know where to find me." Beelzebub nodded.  
"Well, it will be nice to have the weekend off. Have fun."

Jessica came to her with a cart. "I put in it: 2 sleeping bags, a tent, Alexa, food and drinks."  
"We're taking the cart with us?" Jessica shrugged.  
"I'm a diva, darling."

They found a camping ground close by and saw not many people were there. "Perfect, it looks like it's just you and me." They found a place close by a campfire. Jessica took her hands. "Maybe you would tell me who the demon is, if not Beelzebub." Colleen looked at her in surprise.  
"You're actually curious who the demon is?" Molly nodded.  
"I want to see what you find attractive, if he _is _attractive." Jessica began to set up the tent and put the 2 sleeping bags in it, while Colleen started the fire. Once things were set up, they sat down on the logs. "Now, have you ever used heroin?" Harley shook her head and Molly sighed. "Alright, let me set up one more thing." She took a blue Alexa out of her cart. "We're going to listen to, 'Junkhead,' by Alice in Chains. It would help set the mood. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Alright, watch me as I do it and you copy." Colleen watched her set it up and the music began to play. "I'm going to let you go first. Then, I'll use the other needle for me." Once she was done, she handed her the needle. "This is yours." She took out a fresh one and shot herself up. "The only thing left, dear, is the alcohol. Want one?" She nodded.

As the night was winding down, Colleen could swear that Jessica was Satan. "What are you doing here?" Jessica looked at her confused. She thought that she was seeing Roger Rabbit.  
"You're silly, you know that we're married. Do you want to have some sex?" Colleen shook her head.  
"No, I'm using drugs and drinking alcohol," she held up a Smirnoff Ice. "To stop myself from wanting you." Molly shook her head.  
"Roger, quit that. You don't need to suppress your feelings for me. You know that I feel the same way about you." Harley looked down.  
"You shouldn't. I'm a human and you're the Devil. We don't go together." Molly frowned and sat on her lap.  
"Now, we might not be the same species, that's true. But, we still belong together. I've always loved you as you've always loved me." She gave her a kiss on her lips.  
"Did you?" She nodded.  
"You made it impossible for me to resist." She looked up and down at her. "In fact, I want you now." She stood up and took off her clothes as Colleen watched.  
"No, I shouldn't." Molly frowned and took her hand to bring it to her left breast.  
"Touch me. You know that you want to and I'm giving you permission to. Make love to me. It has been so long, since I've had any sex."  
"If I have you, I won't be able to stop."  
"Then, don't. I want you to want me. All of me. Own me." She laid on the ground.  
"But, isn't it _you_ who is supposed to own _me_?"  
"Tonight, you can own me. Tomorrow, I'll own you." Colleen got on top of her and bit her lip.  
"Why can't I stop thinking about you and stop wanting you?" Molly smiled as she pushed her hair back.  
"Because it's how I feel about you too. Now kiss me." She kissed her and soon, they were having sex.

The next morning, Colleen woke up naked and saw that the fire was out. She couldn't believe that she finally gave in and had sex with Satan. Wait, how did he know where they were? Did he track them and fuck her? Where was he anyway? Maybe, it wasn't him because if it was, she was, for sure, that he wouldn't have left. He would have boasted to her how she gave in and how she was all his. She put her hand over her eyes. She had to quit letting him consuming her thoughts.

She decided to focus and that's when she felt wet. When she looked down, she noticed that she had peed on herself. She saw that there was a lake nearby and went to bath. The water was cold, but she didn't mind. The day was hot anyway. She saw Molly was naked on the ground asleep. As she studied her, she had a feeling that both of them had sex last night and that she was hallucinating, when she thought that Jessica was Satan. That thought made her feel better and she smiled. She went underwater to get her hair wet.

Molly woke up a few hours later. While, Colleen was cooking them fish for breakfast. "Good morning, dear." Molly looked at her.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Harley shrugged.  
"Who knows? Would you like some breakfast? I found some fish for us to eat." She looked at her and frowned.  
"No way is this princess going to eat fish." She made a face. "No, this princess has brought some breakfast food. Hey, where is Roger Rabbit?" Colleen looked at her confused.  
"Why would Roger Rabbit be here?" Molly looked around.  
"Because, I remember having sex with him last night." Colleen looked at her surprised.  
"That's interesting because I was hallucinating and thought that you were Satan. Perhaps, you were hallucinating and thought that I was Roger Rabbit." Molly looked at her confused.  
"Is that who you have strong feelings for? Satan?" Colleen closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't mean for that to slip out. "You told me that your feelings were for a demon?"  
"Technically, isn't Satan a demon?" Jessica frowned and then, made another face.  
"Why do I feel wet?"  
"You must have peed on yourself, like I did."  
"Are you sure that _you _didn't pee on me?"  
"Ewww, that's gross. I would never do such a thing." Molly looked at the lake.  
"Good thing, there's a lake nearby."

She got into the lake. "Did the heroin and alcohol help you get over your feelings for Satan or do you feel like using our party favors again tonight?" Colleen looked at her as she ate her fish.  
"No, if anything, I think it made things worst. Hallucinating you as Satan and fucking you, not a good combination."  
"So, you don't want to use them again tonight?" She looked at the leftover heroin and the Smirnoff Ice.  
"Well, maybe, it takes a while for them to work. It's our last night to have fun anyway. So, why not? Are you up for it or are you scared that you'll hallucinate me as Roger Rabbit again and want to fuck?"

She smiled. Jessica shook her head and got out of the lake. "If I knew that you were going to hit on me, I wouldn't have been your friend."  
"You might not like me hitting on you, but at least, you're having fun, right?" She pulled her down and put her head on her lap.  
"I was getting ready to get dressed, you goof."  
"Which would you rather have? A boring or an exciting life?" Jessica played with her fingers.  
"I guess an exciting life. Which is why I became a theistic Satanist. I wanted to see if the Devil and the demons could give me excitement."  
"I might not be good-looking as the Devil and the demons, but I can make your life exciting." She began to kiss Jessica and got on top of her.  
"I thought that you would respect that I'm not into women." She began to touch her body as Colleen studied her eyes.  
"Well, we've already did it last night. So, you can't say that you're not into women." Jessica finally met her eyes. "Don't you want to know, if it was good or not?"  
"Show me what you got, babe." Harley smiled and moved to her pussy.  
"Spread your legs more for me, please?" Molly sighed and spread her legs more. Colleen began to eat her out.  
"Damn, you really know how to work on a pussy, don't you?" She smiled.  
"Well, I _am_ bisexual."

"So, how was it?" Jessica was still breathing heavy as she watched Colleen drink her water.  
"It was…um…it was…" Harley smiled.  
"Don't worry, it will stay between us. What happens here, stays here. The party favors and the sex." Molly nodded in agreement and sat on her lap.  
"No one will know." She put her arms around her and kissed her on her lips. "So, now that we've had sex, what's next to this weekend adventure?" Colleen looked around and saw that there was a trail.  
"Feel like taking a hike?" Jessica looked at the sign and nodded.  
"Yeah, it would give me time to come back to Earth." Harley laughed as Molly got off her lap and took her hand.  
"Let's go."

They began to point out various of things that they notice. After a while, they decided to go back into the water to relax. Colleen was going to put on her bathing suit, when Jessica shook her head. "It's just us and we've already seen each other naked. So, why not we swim naked." She put back the bathing suit into her backpack and stripped. They went into the lake. Jessica climbed up on her, threw her hands over her shoulders and they began to kiss.  
"Really, want round 2?" She smiled.  
"Like you've said, what happens here, stays here. I trust you." She carried Jessica to the land and laid her down.  
"I trust you too."

That night, they ate smores and looked up at the stars and the moon. "It's so beautiful out here." Colleen nodded in agreement.  
"Yes. Are we ready for some fun?" Jessica smiled.  
"What song should we listen to now?"  
"What about 'Heroin' from Lana Del Rey?"  
"Perfect. Alexa, play, 'Heroin' by Lana Del Rey.'" As the song began to play, the 2 women shot up and drank. "We have to use all the heroin. We have to leave tomorrow. So, we can get up early Monday for class." She rolled her eyes and then, looked at Colleen. "You know, if you fucked Satan, maybe he would give you an A for his class. You can tell him, 'It's not my fault, I'm hot for the teacher'." She giggled as she tried to get up; but failed.  
"Yeah, I don't want to win by cheating. I only came to learn more about him. I wasn't expecting to fall in love and want him." Jessica shook her head.

"I guess, if he wasn't labeled evil and horrible, and an actual human, I would go for him too. Just think, he can be anyone you want him to be. You would never stop fucking him because he'll always be the one you want. He's the one cheating! He can be in any human that he wants to be in and he'll know you won't tell him no. Ever." She got up. "You." She pointed to Colleen. "Picked the absolute worst person to be in love with. If he wants you, you're 100% screwed! He would never ever let you go and you won't let him go either!" She giggled as she continued to drink. "Who the hell knows? Maybe, he's me! Maybe, he's in me, so he can fuck you. So, he can kiss you." She kissed Colleen. "Would you tell him no? Would you tell me no?" She shook her head. "You do know that no matter how much alcohol you drink or how much heroin you take, if he has feelings for you, nothing will work. Nothing!" She screamed to the woods. "You're only hope is that he doesn't want you. Did he give you any idea of his feelings?"  
"Yeah, he wants me." Molly shook her head.  
"Then, you're doomed. Finished. Game is over! Everyone go home!" She drank her drink again.

Colleen used her cellphone to look at her reflection in the camera. "Just think, if I continue to use drugs and my body will become ugly, maybe, I could help him not want me anymore." Jessica got close to her and looked into her camera too.  
"That could work. But, it would take years for you to look ugly. It takes people years to look horrible. You shouldn't have picked Harley Quinn. You should have picked someone that's fat and ugly. Maybe that would have worked."  
"I was fat and ugly before becoming her." She nodded.  
"Did he still want you then?" Colleen nodded. "Then, nothing will work. Nothing. Come, dance with me!" Jessica pulled her up and they began to dance. "Imagine, you can control Satan. Tell him that, 'If you want me, I get to order you around and not you order me. You'll have to do what I tell you to do and if you don't, you don't get to have me'." She twirled Colleen around. "Or you could tell him that you want his powers too. You want to sit on a throne. You want to wear a crown. Say, 'Have everyone bow to me as they do to you'." She bowed down and giggled. "Imagine? Having all that power. Having everything you want in your hands." She put her arms around her. "It must be something to have Satan feel the way he does about you. You would be the most envious woman in the world. I don't get why you're so upset." She said in her ear and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"But, I don't want the power. I don't want anything. I just want 2 things that he can't even give me."  
"What are they?"  
"Love and wanted."  
"Oh, but he does. You just said that he has feelings for you. So, he can give you those 2 things. Stop fighting the feelings and accept them." Jessica gave her the alcohol. "I'm going to tell him that you love him."

Jessica took her phone. "No, wait!"  
"Too late, I've already sent him a message saying that you love him and that you want him." She showed her the cellphone and then, threw it on the ground.  
"And he'll know where we are." Molly looked down.  
"Oops, I forgot about that part."  
"If he shows up here and finds us drinking and using drugs, what would he do to both of us?" She shrugged.  
"He probably won't do anything to you. You're his queen. He'll spoil you." She touched her face and smacked it. "Stop worrying, you have one of the most powerful men to love you and to want you. Relax." She kissed her again. "Relax, my queen." They began to kiss and Jessica threw her arms around her.

Satan was in his study, when he received a text message. "I love you and I want you!" He was puzzled and saw that it was from Colleen. He knew that it didn't sound like her. He decided for his own curiously to check to see where she was. He nodded in annoyance, when he saw that she was camping and with Jessica. He closed his eyes and called for Beelzebub.

He bowed. "My master?" Satan held up his cellphone.  
"I've got an interesting message from Colleen. It didn't sound like her, so I checked to see where she was. Surprise, she's not on campus, but on a campground, anything I should know about?" The demon sighed and looked down.  
"She went camping with Jessica for the weekend."  
"And you didn't join her?"  
"She didn't want me to my dark lord and majesty." Satan nodded again out of annoyance.  
"I see that you're willing to listen to her and not me. I'm going to give you a chance to come clean, if you don't, I can punish you." He leaned against his desk, smiled and crossed his arms. The demon sighed again.  
"Well, she came to me asking me about drugs." The Devil looked at him and raised his eyebrows.  
"Drugs?" He nodded. "Why?"  
"She wants to see if she can get rid of her feelings for you, my dark lord. What message, did she sent?"  
"That she loves me and wants me." Beelzebub nodded.  
"Yeah, she must be high and possible, drunk."  
"Sent some demons to spy on them. Don't get caught." The demon bowed.  
"My dark lord." He left. Satan sighed and looked at the fire that was roaring in his fireplace.

The demons sneaked up on Colleen and Jessica. They saw Colleen on the ground and worshipping Jessica. They exchanged confusion looks. "My dark lord and majesty. I'm all yours. What can I do for you?" Colleen asked as she looked up at Jessica.  
"You must accept that your feelings for me are real. That we belong together forever. Come. I want you to make love to me better than anyone you ever have." She bowed.  
"As my master wishes." Colleen began to eat her out as the demons exchanged surprise looks.  
"Colleen must think that Jessica is Satan and Jessica is playing the role of him."  
"What kind of drugs have they used?"  
"Let's go see. Quietly." They sneaked into the campground and saw Smirnoff Ice bottles and very little heroin left. A demon tasted it.  
"Uh, heroin." The other demon looked at him surprised.  
"She wanted to mix heroin with alcohol? Oh boy." He smacked his head. When he smacked his head, the 2 girls jumped up.

"Oh look, Colleen, it's my demons." Jessica took their hands. "Demons; meet your queen, Colleen. You are to obey her commands as you've obeyed me." The demons exchanged looks.  
"What will be our master's first command?" One of the demons asked.  
"The first command? Sexual please your queen. And you." She turned to the other demon. "Sexual please me."  
"Normally, we don't take commands by humans, but you, we'll make an exception. But, perhaps, instead of Legion having sex with Colleen, why not Satan have sex with her?"  
"But, I'm Satan."  
"The clone one."  
"Ah, yes. Sent him to sexually please her then. Legion, call the clone one." Legion rolled his eyes, then, closed them. He began to communicate with Satan telepathy. Satan shook his head and sighed. He closed his eyes and both Legion and Satan swapped places.

"Colleen, what have you done to yourself?" Satan asked, once he arrived. She looked at him confused.  
"My master, how may I please you?" She got down on the ground. "However, I can please you, let me."  
"No, I want to please you." He unzipped his pants and got out his dick. "You know what to do." She smiled.  
"Yes, my master." He touched her head and looked at Jessica who was having sex with one of his demons.  
"Who does she think that she's fucking?" The demon looked up at Satan.  
"She knows that I'm a demon, but she thinks that she's you and you're a clone."  
"What have you found in this place?"  
"Heroin and alcohol."  
"I'm going to have a talk with this girl, when morning comes. For now, let's enjoy the moment, shall we?" The demon nodded.

Satan pushed her on the bottom and began to fuck her. "Have the demons found a way for you to fuck me as yourself and not as a human?" Satan looked at her confused.  
"Colleen, whatever you're seeing, it's not real." She touched his horns and he looked at her. "Do you see horns on me?" She nodded and touched his teeth. "I'm guessing you see my black teeth as well?" She nodded again. "Then, I guess you're fucking me as me, then." He did her harder.  
"Satan's very good at sex."  
"He better be, he had many years of practice."  
"He practiced for me? He wanted me to feel good. He makes me feel really good."  
"I'm glad."  
"Do you really think of me, when you fuck others?" He looked at her.  
"Yes."  
"You shouldn't because I didn't think of you when I fucked others." He nodded.  
"That's because I was human when you did. You were only thinking of the human me." He kissed her.  
"Okay, I don't want to talk anymore. Just fuck me as you see fit. I'm done." He nodded.  
"Good." He turned her over and pound her. He had to forget that this Colleen was drunk and high.

Instead, he imagined her wanting him and only him. "Will you always want me?" She smiled.  
"Always."  
"Will you always love me?"  
"Always." He smiled.  
"No one will come between us?"  
"No."  
"What can I do to please you?"  
"Rule the world as you rule me."  
"Do you really want that?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think I'll do better than God?"  
"For sure." He was pounding her so hard, that he finally came. He was breathing heavy. The demon looked at him in surprise.

"Damn, whatever it did to take you there, it must have been that good." He looked at the demon.  
"Oh, it was, trust me." The demon shook his head as he watched Satan remove his dick and lay on the ground. He was trying to get his breathing back to normal. The demon came to lay down next to him a few minutes later.  
"What now?" Satan looked at Jessica.  
"If she influences Colleen to do this again, kill her." The demon stared at him in shock.  
"Are you sure?" The Devil nodded.  
"No one hurts Colleen under my watch and no one comes between us."  
"What do we do with the two women in the meantime?"

He got up and looked at the two women who were passed out and sleeping. "Clean this up. I don't want Jessica or Colleen to be in trouble. Put Colleen in my bed. As for Jessica," he looked at her. "Put her in the detention room." The demon was stunned.  
"Satan, we don't normally put the humans in there."  
"She must be taught a lesson for what she did tonight. She might have thought that she was helping," he shook his head. "But she wasn't." He looked at the demon. "I don't tolerate anyone that hurts Colleen. You do that, you'll meet my wrath. Get this done, ASAP." He closed his eyes and left.

The demon sighed and closed his eyes. More demons showed up. "Satan wants this place cleaned. Take Colleen to his bed and Jessica into the detention room." The demons looked at him in horror.  
"But, we don't take humans there." The demon nodded.  
"I've tried telling him that, but he insisted that Jessica learns a lesson."  
"As my dark lord and majesty wishes." A demon grabbed Jessica as another grabbed Colleen. The rest stayed to help clean up the mess.

Jessica woke up the next morning and was puzzled, when she saw that she was in chains on the floor and in a cell. Three demons stood in front of her. "The master wants us to relay a message. You might have thought that you were doing Colleen a favor, but you weren't. Now, he'll let you out of this room, if you agree to never influence Colleen to drink or use drugs again." She stared at them in shock.  
"How did he know about that?" They shook their heads.  
"You must not remember what happened last night. That's what happens when you mix alcohol with heroin. Now, if you want out of this room, you must say that you agree."  
"I agree." A demon got down on her level.  
"If you ignore your own agreement that you made with us, you can be sure that worse will fall upon you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "If you think we're teasing, consider this. You look different and who will know that you're missing?" He whispered into her ear. "Oh, and by the way, thank you for the sex last night. I hope you didn't mind, you're pregnant with my child." He smiled as he looked at her face. She looked at him in shock and swallowed.  
"We actually had sex last night?" He nodded and looked at the other two demons.  
"Release her." He looked at her. "I'll be back to tell you how to deal with the pregnancy." He left.

Colleen saw that she was in the hospital and in a hospital gown. She could see that her feet were on lithotomy stirrups. She was confused about why she was there. She looked at her right and saw Satan in his true form looking at her. He took her hand. "Just a few more pushes and he'll be out in no time."  
"Who is 'he'?" He frowned.  
"Our son, darling, our son."  
"Push!" The doctor called out. Colleen had no choice, but to push. She kept pushing until, finally, she could hear a baby howling. The noise scared her half to death. Satan didn't seem to be startled. "Congratulations mom and dad, you have a son." He placed him into her arms and she looked at him. He was a smaller version of Satan.  
"Why is he looking like this?" The Devil shook his head and took the child out of her arms.  
"I think that she's still out of it from the drugs that you've gave her. I'll take care of him for her."  
"What about the baby's milk?" The doctor asked and Satan looked at the child.  
"Don't worry, he'll have enough to drink." He left with the child.

"Wait, that's my son? Why can't I have my son?"  
"Relax, you'll see him again soon." The doctor shook his head. "He's so in love with you that he had us make you our priority. Now that we've successfully delivered his son, you're not our care anymore. But, rest assured, you're in his."  
"You mean, Satan's?" He nodded and looked at the nurse who was putting something in her IV bag.  
"You need to rest now."  
"No… don't….I want…I want…" She fall asleep. A few minutes later, a demon picked her up.  
"Thank you for serving Satan. You'll be rewarded." He left with Colleen.

He put her on a bed. Satan came up and handed the child to the demon. "How is she?"  
"Asleep."  
"Good."  
"What will you do with her, now that she has given birth to the Antichrist?" He smiled as he watched her. He had his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a business suit and was a human Dr. Daniel Jackson.  
"What else? She'll give birth to more." The demon looked at him.  
"You really do love her."  
"Of course, I do. I married her."  
"Did you give her the ring?" Satan nodded. "Did you tell her everything that comes with it?" He shook his head.  
"I only told her what she needed to hear."  
"So, she has no idea that she's going to turn into a demon or that ring will, literally, cause her to stay with you and not even death will separate the two of you?" He shook his head.  
"She'll find out soon enough."  
"Funny, God said the words, but you took it literally." The Devil looked at him.  
"He allowed me to make the ring knowing what it would cause. If he didn't want me to, he would have stopped me." The demon nodded.

"Does she know that those drugs were sold by a demon?" He shrugged.  
"I don't think so."  
"Then, she didn't even know that they weren't heroin, but your DNA pills that would help her to get pregnant and give birth to your child." He smiled.  
"If she knew, she would have fought harder. Tell Jezebel that she did an excellent job playing Jessica." The demon smiled.  
"The master of sins." Satan smiled and continued to watch her sleep.


	31. The Worse

Chapter 29

The Worse

She was sitting before Satan and watching him read a book. He gave it to her. "This is a book that you'll be writing about. I want you to read the chapter, 'The Rapture.'" She was puzzled.  
"_I _wrote the story?" He nodded. "How long have you knew about this book?" He smiled and got up to get more drink. He had his hand in his pocket.  
"Do you remember the story I was telling you about Hitler?"  
"Which part?" He began to walk back to stand before her.  
"The part where I went to the demons and asked about his future and we all saw it." She nodded. "I did the same thing to you."  
"Why me?" He sat back in his chair and drank his wine.  
"You probably think I know nothing about the deaf culture and the deaf community."  
"I'm not deaf."  
"You are out there. In here, I made you hearing. I wanted you to have the feeling of equally and feel like you're just a normal kid to which you are. Anyway, in the deaf culture and the deaf community writers like you are very rare."  
"Maybe it was because I wasn't born deaf. I had 8 years of experience with my ears." He nodded.  
"You can think however you like. I'm not here to debate how you came to have your talent. What I'm simply pointing out is this. You're rare in the deaf community and the deaf culture. You're writing and reading is much better than most of your peers. When your teachers were pushing you as hard as they could with your writing, they saw it. I had to check into your future to see if you had what it took."  
"For?" He nodded.  
"For something like that." He eyed the book that was in her hands.  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me you already knew this was going to happen before it did?" He nodded and looked at her.  
"A talent like yours should not be wasted. Look at Hollywood, they couldn't come up with half of what you could. You've seen the movies. They never explain why the Rapture happens. They just start with it does. I want you to prove the world how strong that imagination and that creativity is."  
"I'm not following." He smiled and got up again. He stood before the roaring fire and took a sip.  
"I want you to come up with another Rapture story. Another why it happens." She was surprised.  
"You're going to be like my teachers and push me too?" He nodded and brought his chair so he could sit beside her. He took her hand.

"Colleen, we could accomplish great things here. You could show the world how imaginative and creative a deaf and cerebral palsy is."  
"I don't have cerebral palsy." He sighed.  
"Not in here you don't. Out there you do. Don't you want to show the world that disabled people have the same talents as others do? Don't you want to be an inspiration for them?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"My writing isn't all that." He frowned.  
"Not yet, but it could be. I'll tell you what I'll do for you." He stood up and took her hand. He had her stand in front of him. "You write me another how a Rapture happens story, I'll tell you the truth about your father?"  
"You know about my dad?" He laughed.  
"I know about everyone. Secrets only I could tell you. Secrets that God and the Angels would take to your grave." She looked at the roaring fire and shook her head.  
"I don't need anything. I don't want fame, wealth or power." He put his arms around her stomach.  
"Then what do you want?" She looked down.  
"Something you could never give." He smiled and turned her around to face him. His arms still around her stomach.  
"You mean a family better than your own? Someone to love you better than anyone ever had? I could find you a person that will." She shook her head and crossed her arms.  
"What's wrong with you? You claim to be better than we are. You claim to be smarter than we are. Unless you were just lying?" He laughed.  
"You just love to challenge me, don't you? You just love to see me lose in front of your eyes. Alright. You write the story; I'll tell you the truth about your father _and _I will be the one that will love you better than anyone ever had." He made her to look into his eyes. "I should be fair and warn you. I'm the worse person to love you." He looked at her lips.  
"Then why do it?"  
"Who said it's worse for me?"

She sighed as she remembered that conversation. Why did he love to challenge her back? Why was he doing this to her? She groaned and put her head in her hands. She looked at the book that he had let her take with her. "Sympathy for the Devil. Some title." She threw it on the desk and looked at the blank document on Microsoft Word. She read the chapter again in hopes to get some inspiration. When that didn't work, she decided to listen to, "Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones. Finally, she had the story.

God looked down at Satan and shook his head. He couldn't tolerate it anymore. He went to see him. "God, nice to see you today. Don't want a drink, do you?" The Devil asked as he was pouring himself a drink. He shook his head.  
"The way you're drinking, I would think you aren't happy being with Colleen?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"To some humans drinking is an escape. For me, it's a celebration and why shouldn't I celebrate? I have her as my wife, we have a son and there's nothing more I need." God started to walk around his study.  
"Generally when love happens, it brings out the best in a person." He turned his attention to Satan. "But when _you_ fall in love, it brings out the worse in you. So, I want you to make a decision." The Devil put down his drink and cross his arms.  
"Worse? I'm the Devil. You labeled me evil, horrible, liar, etc. Now you're saying that Colleen actually made me worse than anything you've already labeled me out to be?" God shrugged.  
"It's the truth. You've caused a pandemic around the world and you actually took your DNA and mixed it with a human. You shot a human in front of me all to prove a point to her? I think the evidence would suggest that I'm right, she has brought out the worse in you." He gave him a snarky smile. "If you disagree, please provide me with the evidence." Satan sighed.  
"So, she brought out the worse in me. Love makes human do crazy things and you don't lecture them. When it makes _me_ do crazy things, you lecture me?" The Lord rolled his eyes.  
"You're not supposed to act like this over one person. One. You hated all of humanity and out of all of them, it had to be her that caused you to go this far? Come on, everyone wants the Devil they know back, including me." The Devil shook his head.  
"Not going to happen. I love her too much to give up on her. As you know, I've already gave her the ring."  
"That's the other problem! I didn't understand why you had ring created. I didn't say or do anything because you did nothing with it. Now? You gave it to her and you didn't even explain to her what it will do?"  
"Chill. I'll explain it to her, eventually." He took a sip.  
"Lucifer, this has to stop. What I'm going to say next, I want you to know I'm very serious. I'm not even joking and Colleen is not going to save you this time." Satan looked at him with curiously.  
"Save me from?"  
"I want you to choose. Your kingdom, powers and demons or her." The Devil stared at him in shock.  
"You can't ask me this! You gave me this kingdom and powers. The demons have been with me since the beginning. You're threatening to take it all away from me?" He walked closer to God. "I can see what's upsetting you. Colleen choose me over you. It's not my fault. She decided to write the story and we both know that she wouldn't go back in time to stop herself." He crossed his arms. "Besides, who would do a better job at ruling Hell and the Earth than me?" God nodded.  
"Same old Satan, I remember. Full of pride, arrogance and thinking he can't be replaced. I'll let your son take over."  
"He has already been born. He's already a human baby. You can't steal his timing from him." The Lord smiled.  
"Who said anything about taking his time away from him? He's still going to be the Antichrist. He's still going to be the one to rule Earth, I'm just making it to where he can rule Hell as well. So, yes, there's someone else in mind that can take your place. Whose better at it than the son that you, yourself, raised?" Satan nodded and began to make himself another drink.

"Just out of curiously, should I pick Colleen, what happens to me?" He turned to look at God and he looked down.  
"You choose this human; I'm going to be making you 100% one. I'll allow you to choose your own looks. You'll just be without your powers; kingdom and the demons would no longer bow down and worship you. They will bow down and worship Baphomet instead."  
"One last thing to feed my curiously. What if your son had fallen in love with a human, would you have threatened him too?" God threw his head back and laughed.  
"My son has already done it. He came to Earth, as you remember, 100% a human." Satan crossed his arms.  
"Yes, but he wasn't in love and he still had his powers."  
"Fair enough. I don't want you to have your powers. Like I've mentioned, Colleen brings out the worse in you. My humans didn't bring out the worse in my son."  
"No? They denied him 3 times, betrayed him, nailed him to the cross and left him to die. Please spare me how the humans were better to your son than me."  
"You can't even stay away from Colleen. You can't even stay one feet away. You're sending your demons everywhere she goes. She can't trust anyone because they could be a demon or you. I'm offering you a way to get your mental health back. Either give her up or I'm taking everything you have, but your body." Satan shook his head.  
"You're not playing fair. Your own son got to keep his powers and he still got to fellowship with the humans." God shrugged.  
"If you are going to refuse to make a choice, I'll make it for you." He threw the glass and looked at the Lord.  
"I fall in love one time and you have the guts to come between me and her? Instead of being happy that I've fallen in love with one, you're going to make it difficult." God looked at his watch.  
"You have a minute to decide."

Demons rushed into the room, when they heard the glass shattered. "Satan, what's going on?" They looked at God. They were puzzled, when they saw him look from his watch to the Devil. Satan looked at them and came towards them. He put his hands on their shoulders.  
"It's time." He looked at God. "I pick Colleen." He stared at him in shock.  
"You know I'm being serious. I _will _rip everything you have from you."  
"So am I. Do it."  
"Very well. Who do you want to look like?"  
"Because Colleen is my bride, I want to always please her. Let me look like Dr. Daniel Jackson." He came towards him, put 2 fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes. He was transformed into him.  
"Does this mean I get to die?" God frowned and crossed his arms.  
"I'm not joking, try using your powers." Daniel tried to start the fire roaring higher, but nothing happened. He tried picking up the demons without using his hands, but also failed. He stared at the Lord in shock.  
"You actually took them away!"  
"I warned you." God looked at the demons. "Your new leader? It will be Baphomet or as you already know him as the Antichrist. He will rule you, Hell and all of Earth. This man," He pointed to Daniel. "Is no longer Satan, but 100% a human." He shook his head and walked over to him. "I sure hope she's worth this much to you. Have a good day." He gave him a snarky smile and left. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes when he saw he really looked like Dr. Daniel Jackson. He put his 2 hands on the table and looked down.z  
"Inform my son that he's now the leader." He turned and left the room. The demons looked at each other in shock.

Daniel returned to his room and saw Colleen looking at him in surprise. "I could have sworn that our son looked like a little version of you as Satan." He stared at her and came to the crib. His son looked like a normal boy. He looked down.  
"Looks like my powers, kingdom and the demons wasn't the only thing he took away." She looked at him confused.  
"Why would he take away your powers, kingdom and the demons?" He looked at her.  
"God asked me to choose again. He was tired of us being together and lasting this long." He took a big breath. "I choose you." She stared at him in shock and smacked him.  
"Are you that fucking stupid? You gave up everything you had for me?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Tell me who took your place?"  
"Baphomet or as you know him, the Antichrist did." She stared at him.  
"You didn't." It was his turn to look at her confused and watched as she went to the window. He heard a gasp. He walked to the window and his eyes became big.  
"Oh, fuck!" He looked down.

Outside, the Rapture was taking place. They watched as Christians began to be caught up in the air. Colleen wasn't surprised that she wasn't taken. After all, she probably committed the worst crime. She looked up at him and he was still looking out the window. "So, you started the Rapture, after all?" He turned to look at her.  
"If I knew this would have started it, I wouldn't have changed a thing." She shook her head.  
"Just like my story, you didn't think fucking Colleen and getting her pregnant with your DNA would cause the Rapture, it did. Now this." He shrugged.  
"God didn't tell me this part. He only told me I would lose everything, if I chose you. He didn't tell me by choosing you, it would cause the Rapture." She shook her head as she looked out the window. She was tired of standing and decided to move to sit on the bed.  
"Now what?" He looked at her.  
"Now, we start to live a life. We get married for real and we have more children." She raised her eyebrows and stood up.  
"You're telling me you don't miss this? That you don't miss being part of this?" He shook his head, came closer to her and put his hand on her face.  
"No. I rather have you than anything else. Now, you have no excuse not to love me in return. No need to use drugs or drink to turn them off."  
"Yeah, except guilt. I just made you give everything up!"

The baby started crying and she threw her head back. "I forgot I'm a mother now." She went to the crib and picked up the child. "Is our child really normal?" He shrugged.  
"He appears to be. Why is he crying?" She sniffed him.  
"He needs a new diaper. Do you mind to teach me how?" She placed him on the baby changing table.  
"You think I know how?" She frowned and crossed her arms.  
"I hope God didn't take away your memories." He sighed and took off the diaper.  
"Oh my, you weren't kidding!" He shook his head as he threw it in the trash. He began to prepare him into a new diaper and put a new on. "Behold, that's how you change a baby." She nodded.  
"But, he's still crying." He nodded as he looked at his son.  
"Maybe, he's hungry." She shook her head.  
"I don't know how to do that either." He threw his head back.  
"Alright, sit on the bed." She sat on the bed and watched him pick him up and bring him to her. "Take off your shirt." She shook her head as she removed it. He placed the child into her arms and helped him to breastfeed. "That it."  
"It's a good thing you know what to do." He smiled.  
"It's a good thing you'll marry someone with experience." She looked at him confused.  
"I thought we were already married?" He nodded.  
"Now that I'm human, I want to marry you as one. Let everyone see I'm just a normal man."  
"You'll have to function as one." He shrugged.  
"If that's the cost, it's the cost." He gave her a kiss on her lips. "I better make a trip to the bathroom." He got up and left the room.

Baphomet smiled, when the demons told him that he was the new leader. "I knew he loved her, but I never thought he would go this far."  
"What's first on our list?"  
"It's time for the Antichrist to enter the scene." A demon looked around in Hell.  
"And what happens to Hell?" Baphomet nodded in agreement and looked at Jezebel.  
"Feel up to running Hell for me?" She smiled.  
"Anything for you."  
"Good. Any other further business before we leave Hell?"  
"What do we do with Colleen and 'Daniel'?" He shook his head.  
"Leave them alone. Don't worry about them. For now, our priority is Earth. They need help and comfort. We're going to provide it for them. Come on demons, we're making Earth our home." He smiled. The demons began to clap and cheer.

Baphomet arrived to Rome to the Catholic Church. He sat in one of the pews and listened to one of the priest preaching messages of hope. He stood up and the priest looked at him. "Who are you to stand up as I'm preaching?" He smiled.  
"I thought you would have knew. I'm your god." The priest eye's shoot up.  
"Hail! We've been waiting for you all our lives." He got down and began to worship him. "People, bow! He's not kidding, he is god!" He yelled at the people who wasn't bowing. Soon, everyone was bowing down to him and he smiled.

He walked up to the middle of the church. "You're probably wondering why, if I am god, did I take people to Heaven and come down to Earth myself? To be honest, I only took out the worst people. I left the best on Earth, so that we can have a better Earth and make it a better place for all. If you're wanting to join me in making this place the best place for all of us, I have a few things I would like to see get done. First, I want all the churches torn down. Did I not tell you that churches are not buildings, but people are the churches? The other thing? I don't want any more Bibles being printed. You have made a mockery out of me by writing this book and publishing it! How dare you condemn homosexuality? You really don't need a Bible anymore, do you? I'm here to teach all of you my true words. The last order of business? You're going to be forced to choose. It's going to be either for me or against. If you're for me, you would accept my mark, which is the 666. You don't, be prepared to face my wrath. I'm not going to be spoiling you anymore and let you get away with destroying _my _Earth! I'm here now and we're going to make this place the way it should have been. Now is the time to choose. If you don't make a choice, it will be made for you. Your god is among you now. Celebrate!" He left and the people began to cheer.

Daniel and Colleen were watching it happen live on television. "I can't lie, he takes a lot after me." She shot him a look.  
"You mean who you used to be?" He shrugged and went to get himself a drink.  
"Whatever. It's his time now anyway."  
"What do you think he'll do to us?" He looked at her and smiled.  
"I don't think he'll do anything. He knows we're on his side. But, he's right. We must take the mark." She stared at him in surprise.  
"I never thought I would live to see the Devil take his own mark."  
"As you pointed out, I'm not him anymore. I have no choice and neither do you."  
"Our son?" He sighed and looked down.  
"Yeah, him too." She stared at him.  
"You would put a permanent mark on a baby?" He looked at her.  
"If God really thought that our son was 'innocent', he wouldn't have left him here, would he?"  
"You have a point."  
"Just because I'm not the Devil anymore, doesn't mean I don't have my intelligent." He put his drink down. "Colleen, you still love me, right?" She looked at him confused.  
"You know I do." He nodded and took her hand.  
"Then, grant me the permission to fuck the living hell out of you as a human." She raised her eyebrows.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you had any hormones left." He laughed as they went into the bedroom. He closed the door. "How could I not? Sex was one of the reasons why I picked you over my kingdom." She began to unzip his pants.  
"Are you sure it was sex and not my mouth?" He smiled.  
"Oh, it was everything about you. Everything." They began to kiss.

The Satanists got rid of all the labels. They got out their Satanic outfits and joined in killing and sacrificing anyone that didn't follow or worship Baphomet. They put 666 on themselves, each other and on anyone that wanted the numbers. They created signs such as, "Baphomet is better than God," "Whatever God did, Baphomet can do it better," and "Baphomet is the one true God." Once Baphomet saw they were supporting him and loving him, he decided to set them all up to higher positions. Some of them became judges, lawyers and police officers. He knocked on a door. Daniel opened it.  
"Hail Baphomet or do you prefer Cain?" He smiled.  
"Can I come in?" He opened the door wider.  
"What do I owe for this visit?" The bodyguards also entered the room. Colleen came out and Cain looked at the boy who was in his high chair.  
"I see you still have a son. What did you name him?"  
"Well, I was going to name him Judas because I thought he would be you. Since he's not, we've decided to call him Baphomet." He smiled and looked at Colleen.  
"Do you mind fixing me and dad a drink?" She nodded and went back into the kitchen. He took a chair and invited Daniel to take one as well. "How does it feel to be 100% a human?" Daniel shrugged.  
"As long as I have Colleen, I can't complain." Baphomet shook his head.  
"I never thought you would go this far for her." Colleen came out and handed them both a drink.  
"Would you be needing anything else?" He gave her a smile.  
"I'll call you when I need more drinks. You should take little Baphomet out of the room." She nodded, picked up their son and left.

"There's a matter I need to discuss with you." Daniel raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. "Really? I would think you already know how to do things now." He shook his head.  
"I need a right hand man. I want it to be you." He looked down and sighed.  
"God throws me out of my kingdom and took away my powers. Why would you want to throw me back in?"  
"These aren't demons." He pointed the bodyguards. "They're humans, well, Satanists." He smiled and nodded when he realized some of them.  
"Of course. What are the demons doing?" He smiled.  
"The demons are, of course, setting up people for the 666 and offering them things in exchange. Other demons are helping humans to burn down churches, Bibles, Jesus' crosses, pictures and even some of the monuments of anything related to Christianity." Daniel raised his eyebrows.  
"Including the one in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil?" He nodded and Daniel shook his head. "Impressive. Then again, the demons always were."  
"So, will you be my right hand man?" Daniel got up and went to the counter. The bodyguards were going to attack him, when Baphomet held up his hand and stood up. "Do you know who this really is? This is my father, Satan. He has been transformed 100% a human for falling in love with one. So, please don't think he'll do anything to me. He won't." He moved closer to Daniel. "What are you thinking about?" He looked at him.  
"Why do you need a right hand man? You know what you're doing. You know how to run the show. I've been preparing you for centuries." Baphomet walked around and looked at the family pictures.  
"You really had a wedding with Colleen? Interesting. But again, not surprising." He turned to look back at him. "If you would recall father, the Bible says that the false prophet is in unity with the Antichrist. We both know that the false prophet is you." He nodded as he remembered.  
"I suppose Colleen is still the Whore of Babylon?"  
"Remember pops, it was _you_ that made her that one, not anyone else. So, you both need to play your parts as well."  
"Son, you should remember, I've got no powers and neither does Colleen." He nodded as he remembered.

"I want to try something. Hold out your hands." Daniel was puzzled; but did so. "I'm going to see if I can transfer some of my powers to you."  
"That might work." He nodded as he closed his eyes and held out his hands above Daniel's.  
"Transfer these powers onto Daniel as he's the false prophet." They watched as a blue light began to shine and they looked at each other in surprise. "Try it. See if it really did work."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"See if you can pull up the demons on the map in the air." Daniel waved his hand. The demons were seeing all around the world working to make it into their homes. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I guess my speech worked."  
"What speech?" Daniel smiled as he closed his eyes to bring the alcohol to him and gave some to Baphomet.  
"I told God he wasn't being fair. He allowed Jesus to be on Earth as a human and still have his powers, why couldn't I? Guess God saw that to be fair, I should have my powers as well." Baphomet looked down the hall.  
"What about Colleen?"  
"What about her? Do you want her to have powers as well?" Baphomet threw his head back and laughed.  
"She already has powers, you goof. You. She has you whipped and well." Daniel frowned.  
"It wasn't like that."  
"Really? Who knows, maybe that's why you're so pussy whipped. She's the Whore of Babylon and has the powers to have you all over her."  
"That's a good theory, my son."  
"Don't worry pops, she's can't resist you either. Colleen?"

Colleen came into the dining room. "Yes?"  
"I got Daniel to have his powers back, but I would like to give you some." She looked at them puzzled.  
"Me? Why?" He smiled as he took her hand and brought her to stand beside Daniel.  
"Because you, my dear, are the Whore of Babylon. You and pops have a role to play now that the end of days are upon us."  
"What exactly is my role? The Bible only said so much." He nodded.  
"First, I'm going to heal you completely from your head to your toes. After you are completely healed, you'll be one of the most beautiful woman on Earth. After the transformation, I'll be sending you back in time, so you can be who you need to be."  
"You can do that?" He smiled as he came closer.  
"I can do anything. Once you've done what you needed to do, you'll be transported back to here." He turned to look at Daniel. "Would you like to be transported with her?"  
"You don't need me?"  
"If you want to stay you can, the decision is yours." Daniel looked at her.  
"Do you want me to come?" She nodded.  
"I'm scared without you." She cling to him. "I feel safer with you." She put her head on his upper arm.  
"Alright, I'll go with you." She smiled. Cain came to her and put his 2 fingers to her forehead. He closed his eyes.  
"I'm sending you both back in time." He put 2 fingers on Daniel's forehead and closed his eyes.

They found out they were in a homeless shelter that she was in when she was 19 and graduated from high school. "Alright, he send us to after I graduated. It's like he wants us to do something now that I'm on my own." She told him and he nodded in agreement.  
"I know my son better than anyone else in the world. He had a reason to send you back to this specific point in time. What we need is the Bible." She raised her eyebrows.  
"The Bible? Satan is asking for the word of God? Excuse me while I faint to the floor." He rolled his eyes.  
"We don't have time for your dramatic remarks. Get out your cellphone."  
"What cellphone? I didn't get a cellphone until I was in my late 20's!" He groaned.  
"Great, we'll have to do things the old fashioned way. The library. Let's go." She shook her head as they began to walk to the library.  
"Never thought I would live to see Satan wanting to go there." He shook his head.  
"If I knew you were going to mock me, I would have never came with you." She sighed, stopped walking and crossed her arms.  
"So, you would rather live in a world without me?" He threw his head back and rolled his eyes. He looked back at her and came up to her.  
"If your mocking was bad enough for me to live with, I would have ditched you by now. But, I haven't." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and took her hand. "Let's go." She followed him to the library.

They picked up the Bible and began to read the parts about the Whore of Babylon. As he read, he began to write stuff down and studied the list. "Alright, he made you beautiful and young. You're supposed to do all these things." He showed her the list. She looked at it. "The only conclusion I can think of that would add all of this up is that he wants us to go to Hollywood where you'll be a celebrity." She looked at him confused.  
"You got celebrity from this list?" He nodded.  
"To be the Whore of Babylon, you're going to need a place where you can get away with being dark, evil and gain more followers for me and Baphomet. There's no other place on Earth you can do that than Hollywood. The only other option is to become involved with politics and I strongly doubt you have any skills that can get you into politics." She sighed.  
"How do I become a celebrity and for what?" He smiled and looked at her.  
"I have an idea, you might not like it, but I do have an idea."  
"What's that?" He got up and took her hand.  
"I'm going to buy us a one-way ticket to Los Angeles and will explain to you on the plane." He had a taxi drive them to the airport.

As they were flying first class on the plane, he turned to her. "Here's the plan. You're going to write the story. I'm going to take the first half of it and make it into a movie. The second half into a television series. We're going to act out our roles."  
"You do realize if this gets out, the shit will hit the fan? Christians will be protesting against this movie and we would be hated by a lot of people."  
"You think I'm worried about that?" He started laughing. "Remember, I'm hated by many and especially the Christians."  
"I just hope they won't physically attack us." She looked out the window. He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
"Don't worry so much. We have powers others don't, remember that." She nodded.  
"You might have yours, but I don't know if I have mine yet."  
"Remember as your husband and lover, it's my job to protect you." She shook her head.  
"We're not legally married. Besides, I'm only 19. Do you really think you can risk creating a scandal or creating more controversy like this story would?" He shrugged and sat back into his seat.  
"I've told you; you can be 13, 19 or 100 and I'll still want you. Nothing will make me not." He closed his eyes. "Get some sleep, it's gonna be a long plane ride." She sighed, looked back out the window and slowly fell asleep.

They landed in Los Angeles and Satan used a credit card to get a rental car. He booked the best room in the Hollywood Roosevelt hotel. Once they got to the hotel, she looked at him. "Satan darling, you want me to work on the book, correct?" He was looking out the window and looked at her. He nodded. "One problem with that. I have no cellphone and no laptop. How am I going to do so?"  
"Simple, the old fashioned way. Write."  
"If I can remember all I've wrote. Can you go back in time to get me the book?" He nodded.  
"Let's call the demons and ask them to bring a copy tomorrow. For now, we rest. The sun is already going down. What do you want to do?" She looked at the bathtub and looked at him.  
"Feel like taking a warm bath with me?" He shook his head as he watched her began to strip. "Well, I'm going."

Once she was naked, she entered the bathroom. She turned on the warm water and closed her eyes. She could feel someone kissing her a few minutes later. "Do you really think I'll leave you alone?" She smiled, when she opened her eyes. "Remember darling, I'm Satan again and that means I don't sleep." She touched his dick and he looked at her hand. "That also means I can fuck you all night long, if you desire."  
"Just because you're Satan again, doesn't change the fact I'm still human, darling." He nodded.  
"Maybe. Cain made you the Whore of Babylon. We should test that theory, shall we?" She looked at him innocent.  
"How shall we test that?" He nodded; he knew exactly what she was doing.  
"We could start by having you suck my dick and see if your mouth is still in working order." He brought up his dick to her mouth.  
"I hope you won't be too disappointed, darling. If it's true I'm, no longer human, my oral skills might not be that good."  
"If you prove me wrong, I'll prove you wrong with my oral skills as well." She nodded impressed.  
"Yeah, two can play this game." She began to work. He threw his head back and relaxed as she continued to suck him. As he closed his eyes, he made a bed that could handle being wet in the water, so he could lay back and relax. Colleen didn't even noticed as she was working on making him feel good.  
"Do me a favor." She looked up at him. "I want to hear your thoughts while you work. Tell me what you know I would want to hear." She smiled and shook her head.  
"You're so greedy with me, you do know that, right?"  
"Have we just met?" She frowned and got back to work. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of the thoughts he wanted to hear.

_"What thoughts would you like to hear, my master? Why not just put them inside my head?"  
"If I do that, they wouldn't appear to be authentic. You know me, I prefer the real thing."  
"Just think God has finally shut up Heaven and have allowed Hell to make this Earth their home. How do you feel?" _He opened his eyes and mediated on her question.  
"How do you think I should feel my son is finally ruling Earth?" She looked up at him and worked again.  
_"Humans all around the world will never deny your existence again. They'll know of your power and strength. Instead of fearing you, they'll live to worship and please you." _He began to moan loudly as she continued. She smiled as she knew her thoughts were working.  
"More. Tell me more!" He begged.  
_"Your darkness and evilness will never be a bad thing, instead they'll love you for it and want more instead of less." _He nodded.  
"Oh, I'm so close. Just a last thing to push me there." He was breathing heavy now.  
_"You wanted this Earth to be yours and now it is. There's not a soul that can stop that from happening or take it from you."_ He nodded and soon, honey ran down her throat as he was breathing heavy. He grabbed her face.  
"You wonder why I chose you? You know me so damn well. If you knew me this well, you would know I have no intention to not now and not ever to let you go." She nodded as he kissed her. He laid her back on the bed. "Your turn now, darling. You might know how to please me with your words. You should know, I know how to please you with mine."  
"Oh, you've proved that many times over. You think you're all that, prove it to me again."

He began to play with her pussy. "Oh, I know I'm all that. There's not a person I can't please and you're not an exception." He began to eat her. She closed her eyes and laid back.  
"What do I want to hear?"  
_"We're in a mansion. Where I'm having a demon/human exchange ceremony. You're a maid. I don't know who you are and have never met you before. I'm checking you out and lusting after you as you clean. I knew with one look I wanted you. Now, I had to find a way to have you. When you come to bring me food, my hand lifts up your little black maid dress. I noticed you're not wearing any underwear and ask you why. 'Are you really Satan?' You ask me. I tell you I am. 'Then if you want my soul, you have to fuck me once and you better make it a damn good one.' I laid you on the table and fuck you until you're satisfied. I make you relax and imagined every kind of sexual scenario that you like. By the time I'm done with you, nothing would matter to you, but me. You'll find out a few weeks later I got you pregnant." _She was so into it that she didn't notice that Satan had got on top of her and was pounding her. It didn't take her long to cum.  
"Damn, damn, damn. You're so fucking good." He laughed.  
"Didn't you believe me? I've been studying everything about you, including your sexual fantasies." He put his hand to her throat. "You might have come, but I want to cum inside of you as well."  
"Do you want me to help you?" He shook his head.  
"I'm already mediating on the words you spoke recently." He closed his eyes and she put her fingers into his mouth.  
"God saw that you picked me. He would never ask you to do so again. He would never come between us. No one in Heaven would." He nodded and soon, he came. She watched his eyes go black a second time. He shook his head.  
"I thought once is enough, but you can make me go more than once a day." She shrugged.  
"Don't like it, find someone else." He shook his head and kissed her.  
"Not on your life."

The next morning, the Devil called the demons. "Do you still have the copy of 'Sympathy for the Devil?'" They exchanged looks, looked at him and nodded. "Bring it to me." They nodded and left. Satan looked at Colleen. "I'm going to have the demons take you clothes shopping while we set up the movie." The demons arrived and gave him the story. "Alright, I want you to get some demons to come with me to make the first half into a movie. I want some demons to take her clothes shopping." He pointed to her.  
"Satan, that's Colleen Passion! She didn't write the story yet." He nodded.  
"I know, but my son wanted us to come back here to make her a celebrity. What's a better way?" They looked at him in surprise.  
"You mean y'all are from the future?" He nodded and they exchanged looks.  
"If you say so. Come on Colleen, we'll take good care of you. We'll bring her by later."

More demons showed up. "Moloch said you wanted us to help you with a movie set?" Satan nodded and gave the story to him.  
"We need to go studio shopping. We need to make this into a movie." They looked it and looked up at him.  
"But, this story isn't written until much later in Colleen's life." The Devil nodded as he looked out the window.  
"Yes, but it's critical we make her a celebrity and we do it now." They exchanged looks and shrugged.  
"Alright, let's go studio shopping. Do you want us to dress and look like business men?" Satan nodded. The demons sighed and closed their eyes. They grew to humans and transformed into human men. "Where do we start first, master Satan?" He had to think.  
"I think I'm going to try Universal Pictures or 20th Century Fox." They nodded.  
"They did your best work, 'Legend.'" He nodded.  
"Let's go."

The demons took Colleen clothes shopping in a black limousine. "We're going to take you clothes shopping in style." A demon male said. She shook her head.  
"Now, I get where the gays get their effeminacy from." She stepped out of the limo and the man demon looked at her.  
"Now, girl, you know the gays have style."  
"I know. I'm just saying."  
"We're wasting day light, let's get moving."

They went into a store. The clerk crossed her arms. "You think you have the money to buy any of this stuff?" The demon nodded and walked up to her.  
"If you knew who we really were, you would know why we're here."  
"Humor me." The rest of the demons began to pull down the shades. "What the fuck are you doing?" They closed their eyes and became demons. The woman screamed. "Now, our master and dark lord wants this girl to have some clothes. I would suggest you hurry unless you want to face his wrath?" The woman nodded and looked her over.  
"You don't look that bad to work with. If Master Satan wants you to have new clothes, you'll have them." She began to bring out clothes. Colleen began to model them for the demons. After they got a few clothes, they looked at her.  
"Do you want to have high heels?" She nodded excited.  
"I love the sound of them." They shook their heads and rolled their eyes.  
"You don't have cerebral palsy anymore, so yeah, you should take advantage of it. Let's go look at some high heels." They browse different ones that would match the outfits. "Anything else you would like, Colleen?" She looked around the store and shook her head.  
"I'm not into the purses and jewelry crap. But…I should get some sexy clothes for Satan, don't you think?" They nodded.  
"We forgot about that. You two are sexually active. You better get some lingerie and some handcuffs?" A demon suggested and she looked at him.  
"Comfortable handcuffs." He nodded. She began to model some lingerie to the demons and they helped her pick out some. They put the handcuffs on the counter.  
"Anything else, Colleen?" She shook her head. "Alright, we're ready to check out."  
"I suppose you have something to pay for all of this?" A demon gave her a credit card.  
"We sure do." She nodded and charged everything.  
"Let the master know I've submitted and obeyed." The demons nodded as they helped Colleen gather her stuff into the limousine. They opened up the blinds before they left.

A cellphone began to ring and Beelzebub picked it up. "Hello? Oh yes, Master Satan. Yes, we're done. On our way." He turned it off and looked at her. "Satan has found us a studio that would make your story into a movie." They pulled up to a movie studio and the guard went to the license plate. "You're all cleared, go right in." The demons and Colleen got out of the limousine and a person went up to them.  
"Are you Colleen?" She shook her hand and she nodded. "Michael Skansh told us to be expecting you. Come." They followed her to the studio. A man came to greet her. "You're going to be playing Colleen Passion?" She smiled as he shook hands with her.  
"I'm not playing her, I _am _her." He looked at her in shock and at Daniel.  
"I didn't realize she's based on a true character, Michael."  
"Sort of." He came towards her, put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
"Michael, huh?" He looked at her and shrugged.  
"It's a common and fine Earthy name."  
"No, Jason Larry?" He shook his head.  
"That, I'll save for the movie."  
"Can she act?" The director asked and he looked at him.  
"Don't worry, she'll be able to." He took her hand. "I want you to see the set."

As she studied the way the set looked at the beginning of their story, he was watching her facial expressions. "Is this what you had in mind?" She frowned as she looked at him.  
"Are you sure _you_ didn't put the visions in my head?" He laughed.  
"I can see why you would think that." He took her hand and began to dance with her. "After all, our minds are a lot alike. I can't blame you if you think that way."  
"Alright, honey, is it what _you_ had in mind?" He nodded. "Then, that's all that matters. After all, you're the star of the movie." He smiled.  
"No, _we're _the stars of the movie. It's our love story. The modern day Romeo and Juliet, except it's Satanic." She nodded in agreement.  
"Damn, are you two really married in real life?" Daniel looked at him.  
"Well, considering I have knew her, her entire life, I would say so." She nodded.  
"How could you have known her, her entire life?" He frowned.  
"Enough talk, we have to get the movie ready." He looked at her. "You have to start getting ready." He whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Where do I start?"  
"Legion and Beelzebub; you know what to do." They nodded and took her hand.  
"Let's go, Colleen."

She followed them to a gray Corsica car that she begged the demons to get. They shook their heads. "Most humans love fancy cars, you don't." She looked at them.  
"You remember what this car reminds me of."  
"Ah, your first love?"  
"For human women, first loves are powerful."  
"She ain't lying Legion, we've seen how Satan is when _he's_ in love." He nodded in the backseat.

The phone ring. "Yes, it's true. You're serious?" Legion looked at her and she was puzzled. "We'll meet you at your home. Be ready." He clicked the phone off and put it back in his suit. "Damn, words got around fast. Everyone seems to know demons and Satan are in town." He looked at her. "You're in luck, we're going to a very famous singer's home that has a lot of Satanic memorabilia. He'll help us."  
"Who is he?"  
"Brian Warner, but you might have heard him as Marilyn Manson." She looked at him in shock. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He hurts you, we'll hurt him." Legion pulled up to the intercom.  
"Good evening, Marilyn, we're here."  
"How do I know you're really demons?" Legion and Beelzebub exchanged looks.  
"If you prefer to have proof, I can call Master Satan and have him have your sale records go down. Your choice."  
"Get him on the phone."  
"I'll give you the number."  
"Awww, cute, 666?" Legion laughed.  
"No. Not this time." It was a few minutes, when Marilyn got back to them.  
"Alright, you can come in. He called." The gates opened.

Marilyn came out and shook hands with the demons. He looked at her. "So, you're the one he chose?"  
"No, this is the one that _all_ of Hell chose." Beelzebub corrected him.  
"Alright, come in. What do you need?" The demons looked at him.  
"We need things to set up a Satanic altar at Master Satan and Colleen's home." He raised his eyebrows.  
"I didn't think Satan needs an altar." Legion smiled.  
"He doesn't. It's not for him. It's for her. He's going to be training her." He looked at them and at her.  
"Training her for what?"  
"Oh, to be one of the most famous woman on Earth." He scratched his head.  
"And that is?"  
"The Whore of Babylon." He looked at all 3 in shock.  
"She's the…she's the…" Legion and Beelzebub nodded.  
"The Antichrist sent both Satan and Colleen back in time to get her ready. Let's go look at your altar and Colleen can pick what she likes, yes?"  
"You mean, you're all from the future?" They nodded again. "Alright, let's go down to my basement."

She looked around his basement. "Wow, you're really into Satanism." He leaned against the wall.  
"When you grew up in a strict Christian home, what do you expect?" She nodded.  
"When you hear the 'Christians' complaining about how the world is against them and then you find out why…" He stared at her.  
"You used to be a Christian?" She nodded.  
"I needed to find out a few things." She went to his altar. "You have a cool one."  
"Like the demons said, take whatever you want." He crossed his arms.  
"You can always get another." He nodded. A demon stopped her.

"First, I need you to vision. What do you want your Satanic altar to look like? Marilyn, do you have a pen and a paper she can use?" He sighed, got some and handed them to them. "Draw it." She had to think, what did she imagined? She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She nodded and began to draw. She handed it to Legion and Beelzebub peeked over his shoulder to look too.  
"That would work." He looked over Marilyn's altar and got the black and red candles. Marilyn took the picture from Legion's hands and looked confused.  
"I don't remember the Rolling Stone's song ever looking like this." They shook their heads.  
"It's not after the Rolling Stone's song, it's after her story."  
"She wrote a story out of their song?" They nodded. He looked at her. "So, you're a writer?" She nodded.  
"As a reward for your generously, we'll invite you to the opening of the movie."  
"There's going to be a movie?"  
"We'll be in touch." They left.

They went into a store. "What do you imagine the altar to look like? Black, red, what?"  
"Get a black table and we'll polish it up with black construction paper. We'll have a Baphomet statue and pentagram candle sets." They nodded.  
"Perfect." They began to look for a tall black table. Legion closed his eyes and disappeared.  
"Where did Legion go?" Beelzebub smiled.  
"To get the 'Legend' movie and some Satanic books."  
"Did you mean this?" She nodded. He looked at Beelzebub. "So, we're done for the day?" Beelzebub nodded and looked out the window.  
"We better be, the sun is going down and Satan will be home soon. We better get going and set up everything for him to start training her."

Once they arrived to Satan and Colleen's new home, Beelzebub looked at Colleen. "Where do you want your Satanic altar placed?"  
"We'll set it in the basement, he'll get motivated by feeling closer to his home." They nodded. "You take in the altar things. I'll help the butler with the clothes." She began to get the shopping bags. When she came in, Satan was already there.  
"I was wondering if you got lost." She shrugged.  
"We had a long day today." He looked at the bags and shook his head.  
"What is it with women and clothes?" She laughed.  
"Well, we have to work hard to look pleasing for you. To look attractive and lustful." He followed her to their room. As she put them on the bed, he came behind her and touched her ass. He gave her a kiss.  
"Why don't we go to the other room and let our servants put these away." She turned to look at him and smiled. She went through the bags and hid something that she picked out.  
"It would be a good time to model something I brought for you." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Glad to know I was not the only one who was thinking about sex."

She shrugged as she followed him into the other room. "Like you've said darling, we think alike."  
"Don't take too long." She nodded and threw some handcuffs on the bed.  
"If you want to use these tonight, you can." He picked them up.  
"You never fail to amaze me, you know that, right?" She smiled and went into the bathroom.

She came out with a lingerie that had a red and black Baphomet on the top. A red and black Baphomet on the front and back on the bottom.  
"You see, I brought this because it's true." She came towards him and he looked at her puzzled. "You," She pointed to him. "Own these breasts, pussy, and ass, don't you?" He smiled and watched her crawl on the bed. He pulled her on top of him and put his hands on her ass.  
"Want to boast to the world how I own you?" She looked at him puzzled.  
"The world?" He nodded and began to kiss her shoulder.  
"You'll have to cheat on me to bribe people to follow me." She stopped him from kissing her.  
"Why do I have to cheat on you?" He frowned and took off his shirt.  
"Because darling, you're a whore, remember? What does a whore do? She fucks around." She sighed and began to undress his pants.  
"You need to design a boxer shorts or a lingerie underwear of the Whore of Babylon for you." He frowned.  
"I don't need to cheat on you. I'm not a player."  
"You can be if you want. All good-looking guys are." He grabbed her to have her close to his face.  
"I've told you, you're the only woman for me. I don't need anyone else." He kissed her and threw her back into her position. "Don't talk like this in front of me. Get to work."  
"Yes, master." After they've showered, he went to her closet and picked out her Satanic wardrobe including a hooded cloak.  
"Wear this." She checked her watch.  
"Now? It's midnight!"  
"And?" He began to dress into his Satanic wardrobe that included a goat's head. He took her hand and they went to the basement.

"Are you serious about your role as the Whore of Babylon?" She nodded and heard a sigh. "Then, you must follow my every command, since it's critical that you complete your training before Baphomet takes us back to the present." He cut one of his wrists with his long black fingernail. "I want you to drink my blood." She closed her eyes, sat on the floor and began to drink. He nodded. "All of it." She got as much as she could get into her mouth. "Good." He took a white gauze bandage and wrapped it around his wrist. "You'll start to hallucinate, but you'll stay forever beautiful." She saw fire all around Satan and began to touch it.  
"How come the fire doesn't burn me?" He was puzzled and looked around him. He saw nothing and looked down.  
"My blood must be working if you think there's fire." She nodded. When she looked up at him, she saw him as an Angel and stood up to touch his wings. He looked at her puzzled. "What are you seeing now?" She touched his hair.  
"You were a beautiful Angel. Brown hair and blue eyes." He smiled and looked down.  
"I would think you would be more attractive to me as Satan than an Angel?" She smiled and stood back to watch him change. He became a man, a woman, the girl she fucked with when she was young and a boy. She gasped.  
"You were the boy in, 'The Omen?'" He stared at her in surprise.  
"You're seeing me in that?" She nodded and began to see him in every human. She kneeled down.  
"You were in all of us. Every race, tribe and gender."  
"I think after tonight or this morning, we'll have no more secrets."

He picked her off the floor and put her hand to his heart. "Do you see who is in there?" She looked into it and saw herself from a baby until now.  
"You've been lusting after me since I've been born?"  
"It wasn't like that. Demons and I watch over every little baby that's being born. After you were born, I couldn't look at another one. You drew me to you. Did you know I, once picked you up once from your crib? I held you in my arms and told you I would always protect you. That I would always love you." She stared at him in surprise.  
"And you haven't felt that way about any other baby?"  
"Look into my heart, do you see anyone else?" She turned her focus to his heart again and she shook her head. He lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Cain had an interesting theory. Maybe because I've made you the Whore of Babylon from the time you were a baby, its why I can't resist you. No matter what happens between us. I'm beginning to think he was right."  
"I thought the decision was made after you fell for me and that was when I was 13?"  
"To be honest, I don't know how all of this works. I only know it's an interesting theory, rather he's right or not."

"I hope you're done hallucinating, so we can get to the next part."  
"Which is?"  
"Your story is being made into a movie. You'll need to have acting skills. Since you weren't trained for that, I'm going to have you do an easy spell to get you to know how to act and fast." She looked at him in surprise.  
"Satan supports witchcraft?" He threw his head back and laughed.  
"Satan supports anything that God considers an abomination and witchcraft is on it. What actress do you consider to be a good one?" She had to think.  
"Claduia Klacb." He nodded.  
"Good one. You'll be doing a spell to swap her acting skills with yours. I think it's perfect because her acting is mostly science fiction and our movie will be, somewhat, science fiction." Satan took his took one of his long black fingernails and cut Colleen's wrist. He began to drink it and wrapped it in a white gauze bandage when he was finished.

"Strip naked and get on the altar." She began to undress and laid down on the altar. He put a finger to her lips. "Don't be afraid of what you'll see. You know I'll never do anything to hurt you. Once the demons and I are snakes, here's what I want you to repeat to yourself quietly. 'You know that my body and my soul belongs to the one that lives below. I want to act as well as Claduia Klacb. You may use my body and the movie to bring all of Hell's glory. Let me down and I'll bring all of Hell down. You'll have my body, mind and soul, any demon want to give it a go?'" She nodded. He closed his eyes and more demons showed up. He looked at them. "You know what to do." They nodded. The demons and Satan closed their eyes and became snakes. They began to crawl on her, biting her and swallowing her blood. The bites hurt, but she knew she had to endure it. She began to say the words that Satan had wanted her to say. She stopped when the snakes stopped. She opened her eyes to see they had become Satan and demons again. They began to take turns in fucking her. She was surprised Satan had allowed his demons to fuck her in front of him. He began to jack off as he watched and she wanted to beg him for his dick. He looked at her and shook his head. "You'll get your chance…later. For now, sleep." She began to feel tired, so she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Jezebel showed up with a goat and looked at Colleen, who was still asleep. "You're lucky I'm on his side and not yours. Had I not been, I wouldn't be doing this for you." She cut the goat's neck and began to collect it's blood. She went to Colleen and began to use the blood to heal her of her snake wounds. Slowly, she began to wake up, yawned and stretched. "How was your first lesson last night?" She sat up to see Jezebel.  
"It was wild." She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
"What, 'no thank you, Jezebel for healing my snake wounds?'" She looked at her puzzled.  
"I had snake wounds?" She looked at her confused and crossed her arms.  
"Do you, even, remember what happened last night?" Colleen tried to think.  
"All I remember about last night was drinking Satan's blood and him drinking mine." Jezebel looked at her in shock.  
"He allowed you to drink his blood?" She nodded as she got down from the altar and began to get dressed. "What was that like?" She shrugged.  
"His blood didn't taste like human's blood. It tasted like it had metal inside. After that, I don't really remember. If I had snake wounds and you healed me, thank you." She tightened her hooded cloak. Jezebel smiled and nodded.  
"He's upstairs." She looked up the ceiling. "Waiting for you as usual."

She decided to end the story there as all he asked for was a story of another Rapture. She printed it and made her way to his office. She knocked on his door. He looked at her surprised. "Done already?" She nodded and gave it to him. He began to read it and nodded. "You surprise me." He pointed at her and she looked at him confused. "You complained that 'Lucifer' is not to your liking because the story is soft. Yet, you had Satan give up his kingdom for her. Want to explain?" She shrugged.  
"It would only make sense that he does. If he's willing to go as far as shooting her in front of God, is there nothing he wouldn't do for her?" He smiled.  
"How would you have felt if I did that for you in real life? Would you have supported me or not in giving up everything for you?" She shook her head.  
"The world needs balance. God is good and you're not. We shouldn't change who we are for anyone." He sat on his desk and looked at her.  
"Still preaching your belief. Accept a person for who they are or leave them alone?" She nodded. "Now that you've written 2 Rapture stories, you would prove to Hollywood that you have what it takes." She shook her head.  
"Remember darling, I'm not out for wealth, fame or attention. Prior our agreement, you told me you would tell the truth about my father _and _you would love me."  
"You're right. It's time I told you the truth about your father."


	32. The Disciple

Author's Note: May cause sensitivity and discomfort for some viewers. Viewers discretion is advised. Since no one told me whether they accept long chapters or not, I went ahead and wrote another long chapter. You don't have to read it, if you prefer shorter chapters.

"So, the Lord God caused him to fall into a deep sleep. While the man was sleeping, the Lord God took one of the man's ribs. Then the Lord God closed the opening in the man's side. Then the Lord God made a woman. He made her from the rib he had taken out of the man. - Genesis 2:21-22.

Chapter 30

The Disciple

Every lost soul and every demon began to sing and dance in Hell. Satan was confused and watched as Baphomet was transformed into a crying baby. He picked him up and was feeling drawn to go to a Los Angeles hospital. He was puzzled as he made his way into a delivery room. He watched as a woman with long brown hair was giving birth. "Just a few more pushes, just a few more." The doctor told her. She began to scream louder causing him to cringe. He never understood the meaning of causing women to be "punished" for having children. He shook his head and rolled his eyes when he remembered that it was God, who punished women. A few minutes later, a baby girl came out crying. He saw that she was red everywhere. Hands, feet, head and ears. He watched as they weighted her.  
"Mama." Baphomet said as he pointed to the child and Satan looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean, 'Mama'?" Little Baphomet looked up at him and closed his eyes. He was transformed into the Antichrist. He straightened up his business suit.  
"Come, you have to see mother." He gestured for the Devil to come closer to the baby.  
"Why are you calling her your mother?"  
"Because she is or she will be." The doctor handed the child to her mother.

"Congratulations, Mom. What's your daughter's name?" She smiled as she held her first child.  
"Kayla Colleen." She kissed the child's head.

"We need to take that child and bring her to Hell." The Devil turned to look at Baphomet in surprise.  
"Why?"  
"Show her off. Let all of Hell see that the Great Whore of Babylon has been born."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"I feel it."  
"Interesting, I don't." Baphomet turned to him.  
"Oh, you will. Trust me."

That night, while the mother was asleep, Satan picked up the child. She was sleeping and didn't seem to be bothered by being in his arms. "Let's go." Baphomet nodded and they closed their eyes.

The Devil took the child and held her up so all of Hell could see. "Behold, your queen. Kayla!" The lost souls and the demons cheered and clapped. He placed her back into his arms. "In the honor of you being my queen someday, I'm going to give you a few gifts early. I give you the gift of creativity, imagination and writing. One day, you're going to be writing a story for me. Bring me and all of Hell glory." He gave her a kiss on her head and handed her to Baphomet. He smiled as he held the child in his arms.

"As your son, I'll give you the gift of music. You will write songs lyrics and your mind will sing to you, when you feel lonely or stressed. Write them for us. Give the world joy as my father does." He gave her a kiss on her head and handed her to Beelzebub.  
"Sir, why me?" Baphomet smiled.  
"You're going to be the demon to watch over her. The two of you will form a bond. Start now." He swallowed as he watched the Antichrist place her into his arms.  
"Then, as your servant, I'll give you another gift to the world. Humor. Everyone loves to laugh and feel good. Write and do funny things. Make me and all of Hell proud." He gave her a kiss on the head and gave her back to Satan. He held her in his arms.  
"I promise you, me and all of Hell will do what it takes to protect, love and guide you." He looked at his son. "We better go before someone notices little Kayla is missing." He nodded in agreement. They closed their eyes.

Once they were back to Earth, Satan placed her into her nursery bed. "Rest little Kayla. You will need it for the life that you'll have. I won't be too far away." He began to tuck her in as Baphomet smiled.  
"So, it has begun." He looked at him confused.  
"What has?" He looked at him.  
"Your love for her."

When Colleen was 12, she had a dream that she sat on Santa's lap. He had asked her what she wanted for Christmas. She frowned at him.  
"You don't look like Santa." She studied his features. "Your body is too red."  
"Do you want me to look like Santa instead?" She shrugged.  
"Why are you playing Santa?"  
"Because, I want to know, what do you want for Christmas, dear?" She had to think, what did she want?  
"Would you grant me anything that I ask?" He nodded.  
"As long as it's reasonable."  
"I want my daddy and his wife to stay together forever. I like her 2 sons being my step-brothers." He nodded and looked at her.  
"For that to happen, I must make you feel good."  
"Feel good? How?" He smiled.  
"Do you trust me, little one?" She nodded.

He got her off his lap and took her hand. He took off his fake beard and red hat. She was stunned. "You're not Santa Claus! You're Satan! Why are you here?"  
"Are you afraid now?" She nodded. He got down on her level and looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done so, don't you think?" She nodded and let him continue to guide her to a bed.

He put her on it and laid her down. He lifted up her nightgown and pulled down her underwear. "What are you doing?" He smiled up at her.  
"You'll see." He began to eat her out as she closed her eyes and moaned. He began to play with her pussy as well.  
"Oh, this feels so nice."  
"I thought you would like this. If you would like, I would teach you how to do this on your own, when I can't do it for you."  
"You mean, I can do this to myself too?" He nodded and took her hand. He helped her finger herself and resumed in licking.  
"You'll know when to stop."

After a while, he got up and they began to kiss. She masturbated harder. "Don't stop." He smiled.  
"I have no plans to." She stopped kissing him to focus on finishing. Finally, she felt her whole body shake. She was breathing heavy and looked at him.  
"How did you know how to do that?"  
"Years and years of watching other women do it. Did you enjoy it?" She nodded.  
"Who or what were you thinking of?"  
"I was thinking of you being the man in the music video, 'Cradle of Love,' by Billy Idol and me playing the girl. We kissed and you touched me places where I've never been touched."  
"Like where?" She touched her breasts and her ass. "Would you like me to?" She shrugged. "How would you have wanted me to touch your breasts?" She rubbed her breasts to show him how. He nodded and began to copy her. "How would you have wanted me to touch your ass?" She showed him and he copied her.  
"Do you think I have a nice body?" He was surprised by the question.  
"Well, you're only 12. I can't really answer that. _But, _I can tell you that you're developing nicely." She smiled.  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
"I'll always think you are, no matter how old you are." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "As much as I'm enjoying my time with you, you have to wake up." She shook her head and grabbed him.  
"I want to stay with you." He smiled.  
"Soon, you'll stay with me forever. Be patient for a little longer." He kissed her forehead and she woke up.

She couldn't believe that she had a sexual dream about Satan. She wanted to test to see, if that dream could possibly be true. She touched her pussy like he had and began to finger herself. She thought of how he said that she was beautiful to him and how he touched her. She began to moan and covered her mouth to keep her moans from filling the house. When she finally came, she smiled. "Thanks, Satan." She whispered.

When the Devil heard that, he looked down and smiled. Baphomet looked at him with curiously. "What are you so happy about?" He looked at him.  
"I taught Kayla how to masturbate and she thanked me."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I wanted her to feel good." Baphomet looked down and shook his head.  
"It's only going to get stronger." He looked at him confused.  
"What is?" He looked at him.  
"Your love for her."

When Kayla was 30, Satan decided to "baptize" her. He took her hand and led her to a river that was full of blood. "Whose blood is this?" He looked at her.  
"Mine." She was stunned by his answer.  
"Why do you want to baptize me in your blood?"  
"Because you belong to me and you always will."

They walked into the water. She saw that Beelzebub was in front of her and the Antichrist was beside Satan on her left. "Kayla, would you accept to be baptized in my name?" The Devil asked her and she nodded. "You will live for me and do all that I tell you to?"  
"Yes."  
"Then, in Satan's name be baptized." He dipped her into the blood and when she came up, she saw that he had been transformed into a snake. He began to crawl on her and bit her everywhere. She was moaning in pleasure as he did so. After he was done, he transformed back into Satan and watched as his blood and hers began to mix.

As the blood mixed, a dragon with 7 heads and 10 horns began to form. After the dragon was formed, 4 beasts were also formed. They all looked at the Antichrist, as if, they were waiting for his command. He smiled. "You know that I will one day rule all of you. For now, look at your queen." They all looked at Kayla and the Antichrist came to stand before her. "Your name will, no longer, be Kayla, but Colleen." He picked her up and looked at her. "Let me rejoice that a new child has been made in my name." As he was making out with her, the 4 were slowly transported into Hell.

He laid her down on an altar. "We all celebrate." He looked at her with lust. "You will allow us to do so?" She nodded. He looked at Satan and Beelzebub. "Join in with us." The 4 began to have sex.

Flashback...

When God saw that the Devil was having his love on Colleen, he wanted to see if he could stop that. He made her have cerebral palsy at 2 and deaf at 8 years old. He was stunned when he found out that they didn't stop his feelings for her. Instead, he watched them as they grew stronger. He decided to send one of his Angels, Sajaiael to warn her, when she was 27 years old.

The Angel found her sitting outside with her feet between the bridge's columns. She was listening to her blue iPod and he could hear, "Papa Don't Preach," by Madonna. "God already knows." She was startled, when she heard his voice and turned to face him. She lowered her headphones and turned off her iPod.  
"What are you doing here?" He nodded as he put his hands on the rail of the bridge.  
"God sent me to warn you."  
"About?"  
"I think we both know what about." She turned to look at the water and saw the ducks coming out. "He also wanted me to confess something to you." She looked up at him.  
"Confess? Angels have never been known to do something like that."  
"Just as Angels weren't supposed to be raising humans, but I did that to you anyway, didn't I?" She sighed.  
"Yes, you've done a lot for me. Giving me prophecies of my life, raising me, as if, I was yours and being a friend."  
"So, why would it feel weird for me to confess something to you?"  
"You have a point. What is it that you wish to confess?" Being deaf had taught her to study facial expressions and she could see that the Angel was in torture. Whatever he had to confess; she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a good one. She could read it on his face that he was thinking about his words carefully.

"You know how the Bible says that everything happens for a reason?" She nodded. "That was actually the truth. Everything _does_ happen for a reason. There was a reason that God and I had raised you as we had."  
"I, look, I…" She was trying to find the words to response. "I don't need a reason. I don't care what the reason was. 1996 was the best year that has ever happened to me and whatever you have to say, it won't change my feelings about it. If it's anything negative, I don't want to hear it." He nodded and took a seat beside her.  
"I figured you would say that. But, you _must_ hear it." She shook her head.  
"Wait until after I'm dead, then tell me." He shook his head.  
"I can't do that. You must know now."  
"Do you love me?" He looked at her surprised.  
"I think after all I've done for you; I've proved that I do."  
"Then, don't tell me, I beg you."  
"There it is. Satan's knowledge has filled your mind again. You know what I'm about to say isn't going to be good."  
"Why can't it be God's knowledge that is feeding me?" He shook his head.  
"When he tempted Eve in the garden, one of the conditions were that he would be the one to fill you with knowledge and not God. So, all knowledge comes from him. That's how you have come to know so much, even things, we wished you didn't." She stood up.  
"How dare you take his side! You're supposed to be on God's, not his!" He sighed and stood up.  
"Rather you want to hear this or not, I'm going to tell you _and _you're going to listen." She shook her head. "If you don't cooperate, I'm going to stop this small talk and tell you straight out."  
"Fine, make me go ahead and hate 1996. But if you do this, there's a chance I may never forgive you."  
"I figured that as well. Here's the truth. There's a reason that you never had a better year than 1996. It's not because you grew up. It would have been nice if that was it. But, it's not." She looked at him confused and he took a deep breath.

"God wanted you to remember that he _does _love you and he _does _care for you."  
"However,…"  
"Did you ever stop and think about why God told you that you couldn't die without being married first?" She shrugged as she couldn't think of an answer. "It's because he knew. Your husband wasn't going to be from Earth."  
"Oh, so I'm marrying an alien?" He laughed and she couldn't help, but chuckle too. He shook his head.  
"It probably would have been better if that was the truth. But, no. It was because he knew that you and Satan would both fall for each other." She looked at him in terror.  
"You must have been speaking in a different language for a second. Can you say that again in English?" He frowned at her.  
"I _was _speaking English. You heard me correctly. He knew you would fall for each other." She turned back to look at the water and focused on the ducks that were floating.  
"No, I can change that."  
"No, you can't." She looked at him.  
"I can and I will."

He crossed his arms. "Do you remember what the Bible says? 'Work out your own salvation through fear and trembling?' This is yours. Satan has chosen you to be his." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not saying that you can't be saved and enter God's kingdom. I'm just saying, we already know. You're his." She shook her head.  
"Humans have been on this Earth as long as Satan has been created. He has thousands of humans to choose from. I'm just one of them. I know the truth. Once, I'm dead, I won't mean a shit to him." The Angel looked down.  
"He's strong, Colleen. He knows what he's doing."  
"He might be. But, I can prove that I'm stronger."  
"Can you?"

She pulled out the drawing pictures from her purse. "I had a deaf man draw these pictures for me. I already know what's going to happen, if I shall go to Hell. I'm hoping that these pictures will help me to not go deeper." The pictures showed Satan and the demons torturing her. Her in the fire screaming for help. She was lying on the floor screaming for water. The Angel shuddered and handed them back to her after studying them for a while. He looked back at the water.

"There's a reason that Jesus died for mankind. He knew that none of you were strong enough to resist Satan on your own. Thousands of souls have tried to resist him and thousands have failed." He looked at her. "You think that you're one of the strongest? Why do you think that the road is narrow and only a few enter? He's that good."  
"Why now?" Sajaiael sighed.  
"It was a prophecy that you will write a story about him and once you do, you'll fall in love with him." She closed her eyes and looked away.  
"Is that why you left?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What? You wanted me to tell you that one day you'll fall for Satan? That he would make you so weak that you'll give in? What Angel would consider that good news? What Angel would be proud to show that off? Why do you think that I raised you? I was hoping that you wouldn't give in. That you would want us more."

"You actually had a reason to raise me and to be my friend?"  
"How many people in the Bible do you know that had Angels raising them? Took care of them and being their friend? How many? Now, look at how many children die every day in different ways and none of the Angels protected them. None of the Angels were there for them, except when they were ready to go home. But you, I took care of you. I protected you. Out of all those children. Think. There was always a reason for that. You just didn't want to think that way. You wanted to believe that every child is like you. Well, in Heaven, every child wishes that they were you." She turned to look at him.  
"Why?"  
"I protected you. I was your friend, when they had none. I didn't protect them as I protected you. How could they not have wanted what you did?" She swallowed and put her head in her hands.  
"Why did you singled me out? Why didn't you do that for every child?"

"Because like I've said, he choose you." She shook her head.  
"Are you telling me out of every woman in the world, I'm his chosen?"  
"Why do you think he came to you, when you were 12? Why were you allowed to see him without doing any kind of witchcraft and any spells? You didn't even use a Ouija board! He allowed you to see his true form as a child. He allowed you to hear him. Why? He doesn't do it this way. The only way humans see Satan is if they go to him. If they do spells, witchcraft, drugs, drinking, Ouija boards, etc. You did none of those things! He likes having the world believe that he doesn't exist. But you, he wanted you to know that he existed. So, tell me, why did he come to you? Allow you to see him? His demons and his home?"  
"Okay, since you're so good at explaining things, explain this to me. What about the boy that was the inspiration for, 'The Exorcist?' Did he do any spells, witchcraft, or use a Ouija board? Drugs? Drinking, etc?" The Angel sighed.  
"You're right. But, does he remember it? No. You remember. He knew of your photographic memory. He knew that you would remember what he looked like, his demons and Hell. He knew you would write it down. People who experience true demon possession, they don't remember it."  
"The exorcism of Emily Rose did."  
"And what happened to her? She died. You're running out of excuses here. So, you can either face what I'm telling you as the truth or keep giving me excuses."

"You think I'll lose?"  
"Well, in a way, you've already lost. You've already had sex with him. I don't see how you can win this war."  
"I can do it." The Angel smiled and shook his head.  
"Pride just like him."  
"It's not pride, it's confidence. You know the truth too. He's pretending to care and pretending to love me. It's all his show and it's all his game. Once, I'm dead, he won't give a shit about me anymore. We both know that." The Angel nodded.  
"You're smart, I'll give you that. But, here's a warning. You have sex with him again, _you're _carrying the Antichrist. Just so you know."  
"Why are you threatening me?"  
"I'm not. I'm just telling you, stop or face who you will become."  
"You're not coming back, are you?" He sighed.  
"Not if you fail. You fail, you're his for life. Good luck, Colleen. You're going to need it." He left.

Present...

After the sex, Satan took her hand and they went into his bedroom. He closed the door and went to get something. "I wanted to give you a gift for your baptism." She was surprised.  
"I didn't think that you would give out gifts when someone becomes baptized into your kingdom." He smiled and walked towards her with his gift behind his back.  
"No, but you're special and you deserve to be treated such as. Here." He gave her a laptop. She was stunned.  
"You didn't have to get this for me."  
"I wanted to because you're going to need it now." She looked at him confused.  
"For?"  
"Your story. I want you to start writing it." She remembered Sajaiael's words.  
_"You write the story; you'll fall in love with him."_ She swallowed nervously, closed the laptop and put it on the bed.  
"It's not that it's not a kind gesture, it is, but I can't accept this." It was his turn to be confused.  
"Why not?" She shook her head and walked behind him.  
"I don't know much about you, your culture and your world yet. You don't have time to sit down and feed me with that knowledge. When I write the story, I want to make sure that it's accurate." He was sitting on the bed and grabbed her hand to have her sit on his lap facing him.  
"You really think that I don't have time for you? Then, how is it that right now, it's just you and me?" She looked down and he made her look into his eyes. "I would love to sit down and explain everything to you about me, my culture and my world. If I didn't, I wouldn't have baptized you into my kingdom, now would I?" She sighed.  
"Alright, truth? I was visited by an Angel and he told me that if I wrote the story, I would fall in love with you." He was taken aback by what she said.  
"An Angel told you that?" She nodded. "I'm surprised that Heaven knows about us. But then again, God and his kingdom know everything."

"What's wrong with you falling in love with me anyway?" She shook her head.  
"I can't go there. I know that once I'm dead, you won't give a shit." He frowned.  
"You know how the Bible speaks of God's love? That even if you were in the bottom of the ocean or on the top of a mountain, God's love would still be there?" She nodded confused. "My love is the same for you. You can be on Earth or in Hell. You can be fat, thin, young or old. It won't matter to me. Since you're being honest with me, I guess it's my turn to be honest with you." She looked up at him puzzled. "I'm in love with you as well." Her eyes shot up.  
"No, you're not supposed to tell me this." He nodded and got her off his lap. He stood before her.

"I get it. I'm doing so much that the Bible doesn't say that I do. Tell me something. Why would it be so wrong for you to be in love with me?" She looked down and began to play with her fingers.  
"Because it's not normal. Humans are supposed to be in love with other humans." He nodded.  
"I can be a human too." He closed his eyes and became Dr. Daniel Jackson. "See? I'm in a human flesh." She shook her head.  
"But, we can't have a normal relationship."  
"Why not?"  
"You can't go walking into the world looking like Satan and carrying on with me, as if, we're a couple."  
"I can stay in this human while we carry on as a couple. I really don't see the problem." She frowned.  
"I get it. In movies and books, humans can fall in love with vampires, beasts and mermaids. But, this isn't a movie or a book. This is real life. We come from different worlds and are not even the same species." He leaned against his dresser and crossed his arms.  
"What would you have me do? Give up being the Devil and become 100% human?" She shook her head.  
"No. Just don't ask me to write the story. I can't risk it. Get someone else to do it." He sighed and looked down.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I took you to Hell as a baby?" She looked at him surprised. "Hell fell in love with you as I had. I gave you the gift of writing, creativity and imagination. Baphomet gave you the gift to be able to write song lyrics and Beelzebub gave you the gift of humor." He turned around, shook his head and poured himself a drink. "I don't want anyone else and Hell doesn't either. We've been waiting for a long time for you." He took a drink. She looked down and sighed.  
"You'll have no problem finding someone else." He looked at her.  
"Then, why did you accept to be baptized in Hell's pool?"  
"I knew the cost, Lucifer. It was only supposed to be you having my soul, telling me what to do and all that. You never said one of the terms and conditions were to also be in love with you."  
"Let me get this straight. If you knew that one of the terms and conditions were to be in love with me, you wouldn't have been baptized?" She shook her head. He nodded and took another drink.  
"Do you expect every soul that's baptized in Hell's pool to be in love with you?" He laughed.  
"What souls? No soul have been in that pool, except for you. Do you think I would want my blood poured out for every soul? I would have no blood left. No, I used all the blood I had for you. That's how much you meant to me. How much you still do." He took another drink. She sighed. "Tell me, what's so wrong with being in love with me anyway? What do you think that I can't give you? I can give you sex, I can give you my time and attention, so please, entertain me. What is it that you think that I can't give you?"

"Would you want to kill me? See me in prison? Jail? Would you want to do bad things to me like rape me or assault me?" He looked down and shook his head.  
"You're thinking of the Bible again. You're my child. Forget the Bible. Forget everything it taught you about me. The Bible thinks it knows me better than I do. That's a lie. _I _know myself best. Would I do anything to hurt you? No. The only thing I want is to see you succeed. I want to see you reach your potential. Don't waste it. Use it. If I wanted to be bad as the Bible claims, why haven't I ordered you to do anything that was wrong? Have I asked you to kill for me? Are you in jail or prison, right now?"  
"What if, you ask me to do something bad somewhere down the road? What if, someday you'll want to kill me, rape or assault me?" He shook his head.  
"That, 'someday,' will never happen. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship, anything. I cherish you and us too much. In fact, I'll prove it to you right now." He put down his champagne glass. "I've already allowed your dad to stay married to your favorite step-mother, the one with 2 sons. I'll grant you another wish to prove that all I want to do is love you. I want to do whatever it takes to have you in my life. So, test me. What would you want now, most in the world?" She sighed and looked down.

"You said that you have a great deal of affection for me right?" He nodded. "You'll have no problem proving it?" He was curious to where this was going and shook his head. "Even if I ask, for, I don't know, a wedding?" He looked at her in surprise and raise his eyebrows.  
"You want to marry me?" She shrugged.  
"I would want everyone in the world to know that I'm your wife." He looked down and nodded.  
"Well, I could give you a wedding and make you my wife, however, I can't announce it to the world, just yet. I'm not ready to share you with anyone yet, especially, not the world. Just out of my own curiously, what does being married to you mean?" She grinned.  
"Just means that you'll give me your time and attention, you'll have no other and that means no cheating or drama." She crossed her arms. "Think you can pull this off? Oh, and we have to have a lot of sex." He chuckled.  
"I would be more surprise, if you didn't want that." He turned around to fill up his drink.  
"When do you want it?" He drank his brandy with his hand in his pocket.  
"Whenever you want." He nodded and turned back to look at her.  
"I see no reason why we should wait. It's not like we have to go and get a married license unless you want a 'human' wedding." She shrugged.  
"Any wedding is fine as long as the rules apply." He put his arms around her.  
"Then, tomorrow, unless it's too fast for you?" She shook her head.  
"No, I like knowing that you don't want to wait that just means that you are serious about your affections for me."  
"Of course, I am. I don't lie to you; you should know that by now." She nodded and put her arms around his neck.  
"I'll tell you what, you can use this last night as a single Satan and do whatever you want. I don't care, just as long as you show up tomorrow." He shook his head.  
"We're not having a human wedding, so I don't have to follow human traditions."  
"Then, what are _your _traditions?" He smiled.  
"We've already had sex, so I don't think we have to wait until after our wedding to do so." She shook her head.  
"You might not be a human, but I am. I want you to have something to look forward to tomorrow. Besides, we need to shop for our clothes." He rolled his eyes.

"We could have a naked wedding, if you prefer." She frowned at him.  
"I thought humans were bad about sex and nudity, you're worst." He laughed.  
"You can't blame humans, God made them that way."  
"Would you have?" He shrugged.  
"Why not? Sex is very enjoyable. Whoever takes sex away is not a good and loving god. It's not going to be me." He was going to lay her down on the bed, but she shook her head and left his arms.

"Can you give me one last thing before I leave?"  
"If you want to, at least, give me a blowjob, I won't say no." He smiled and she smiled back.  
"What kind of cookies are you offering?" He looked at her confused.  
"Why are you bringing up cookies?"  
"You don't remember what humans say? 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies?'" He shook his head.  
"You don't even like cookies!"  
"Humor me." He closed his eyes and chocolate chip cookies appeared in his hands. She ate one and headed towards the door.  
"You do whatever you want. Thanks for the cookie!" She left his room.

When he gathered all of Hell together, he also handed out the cookies to them and they looked at him puzzled. "Satan, you have never offered us cookies. Why are you?"  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't get the reference. Remember the humans say, 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies?' Colleen asked specifically what kind of cookies we are offering. I chose the chocolate chip one." They shook their heads.  
"Baphomet warned us, your love for her will be like no other. Guess he was right."

"The reason I wanted to have you all gathered here tonight is because I've agreed to marry Colleen Passion. Hell will have a wedding." Demons and the Antichrist looked at him in surprise.  
"Where is Satan and what have you done with him?" The Devil frowned.  
"I see that you're not understanding." They looked at him confused. "Isn't it always my job to mock Jesus and what he's done?"  
"What, specifically, this time?" Baphomet asked him confused as he ate a cookie.  
"Jesus' first miracle was to make water into wine at a wedding. I'm going to have a Satanic wedding and I'll work the 'miracle' of turning water into wine."  
"You're good. You're very good." The Antichrist told him as the demons nodded.  
"Well, they didn't call me the Master of Sins for nothing. It's a pity that Colleen will have me as a husband." Cain smiled and looked at the Devil.  
"Are you sure about that? You don't think, one day, it's going to be on the other side?" He looked at him confused.  
"No, I'm sure. Why would I regret having her as a wife?" Baphomet shook his head.  
"You still don't see it. Pity, but you will."  
"Entertain me, what don't I see?"  
"And ruin the surprise? Nah, you'll find out soon enough. We need to get you ready for the wedding. Demons, let's go!"

The demons followed him and began to work on the wedding. As the demons were dressing Satan, a demon spoke up. "Are you going to be marrying her as you or a human?" The Devil sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I think I want to go as Satan. After all, Jesus went as Jesus." They nodded. "The other point? I don't want her thinking I'm going to be following the human's rules because I won't be." They looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"Nothing stops the Devil from being the Devil, not even a woman." He looked at them and nodded.  
"She'll find out that soon enough."

Colleen went to the library and began to read some Satanic books. She wanted to see if there was any way out of this. As she searched and read, she could find nothing.

A man approached her and sat in front of her. "Why are you researching books on Satanism?" She looked up at him.  
"Just curious."  
"What are you looking for?" She sighed.  
"Just answers." He nodded.  
"If you want answers, I can give you a name of a woman. She won't tell you her real name. But, here is where she lives. She claims to be the bride of Satan." He gave her the piece of paper. "Hope she gives you the answers you're looking for." She looked at it and nodded.

She had a taxi take her to the place and got out. A woman that looked old enough to be her grandmother, had a green scarf around her head and was smaller than her, probably around 4'0 and was walking very slowly, already opened the door. She reminded Colleen of an older witch. "I knew you would come. It was only a matter of when." She nodded and she opened the door to her home. "Come on in, we can have a talk." Colleen followed her to the kitchen. "I hope you like tea. I made us some." She gave her tea and they sat a table. "Not afraid to drink it, interesting." She shrugged.  
"If you put poison into it, he would just heal me." The woman nodded.  
"You're Colleen Passion, aren't you?" She was confused.  
"How do you know me?" She smiled.  
"The demons. They told me that since he has chosen you, they are taking me tonight to Hell. So, whatever questions you have, you better make them fast." Colleen sighed.  
"You claim to be his bride." She nodded. "Did he baptize you in his blood?" The woman looked down.  
"No. When he asked me to be his bride, I was still struggling, if I wanted to be so or not. If you had been baptized in his blood, that's some serious shit. You know that right? His blood ain't human, so who knows what it will do to you." Colleen swallowed nervously.  
"Did he ask you to drink his blood or for him to drink yours?" She shook her head.  
"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't lie to anyone. If you're dealing with his blood and he's dealing with yours, you're in deep shit that you don't even know about. Why are you into this?" Colleen sighed and shrugged.  
"We've been having sex since I've been 12. He's so good that I can't stop." She shook her head.  
"Sex is so powerful. But with Satan, it's worse. You shouldn't have let him in."  
"We're in agreement. I have time, but not much either." She nodded.  
"You agreed to be his wife, didn't you?"  
"I didn't think that he would take the bait. I thought that he would make excuses to get out of it. I was wrong."  
"Yeah, he's serious about you, no doubt. Satan don't like to waste blood, especially his. If he has you into it, he's deadly serious about you. What other questions do you have?"

"Is there a way to stop him from loving me? Wanting me?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"Darling, if you think my path and your path with him are the same, you're badly mistaken. Your path is too strong and too serious than mine. I'm just a woman that has been demon possessed and loved it. It was more like a hate and love relationship. You do know that the demons are spying on us right now? They know who I am and who you are." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"You wouldn't be lying for him?" She frowned.  
"In a way I do love Master Satan, but not enough to lie for him. I've told you; I don't do that to anyone."  
"Fine, do you have any advice?" The woman looked down as she thought.  
"My only advice that I can give you? You can't undo what you've done. It's too late. The only thing you can do now is accept you made your bed and lie in it. You're never going to be free from him and he'll never be free from you either."  
"Are the demons telling you what to say?" She smiled.  
"They are here yes, but are they feeding me? No. Not right now. They're quiet and just listening. They want to know what you want to know so they can report back to him."

"I'll give you a psychic reading, if you want." She had never received a psychic reading in her life and was curious. She held out her hands and the "witch" look over them. "Hmmm…yes, it's so clear. You'll be the Whore of Babylon. This part is interesting. While Satan will think that he has power over you, you'll have equal power over him." Colleen was stunned by that. "It will be because of his love for you, he'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy, even if it means to give up his own kingdom." The woman stopped reading and looked up at her. She shook her head. "Never have I thought of a woman having power over the Lord of Hell. But, you will. Never thought I would live to see Satan being seriously in love. Guess there's a first time for everything."

"Do you wish that it was you?" The woman had gotten up to get some more tea and looked at her.  
"I think every woman that worships the dark lord wishes that he would feel about them the way that he feels about you. He would treat them as he will treat you. Unfortunately, there's room in his heart for just one human. It was you. Hollywood wrote and directed, 'End of Days,' but they never knew the power and the truth behind that movie. It was about you, but darker and evil." Colleen looked down.  
"Can I stop it?" The woman shook her head.  
"No. If he's willing to give up his kingdom for you, there's no way you can. Congratulations, I guess."

"Are you afraid to die?" She laughed as she poured them more tea.  
"I think all of us are only because we don't really know what happens after we die."  
"How would you feel, if you find yourself in Hell?" She thought about that for a minute.  
"I'm ready. I already know what the demons are like. I already know what he's like. Hell won't be a surprise. You've seen Hell too, haven't you? You've seen the demons?" She nodded. "I bet you've even seen the Antichrist. Damn, the things you've seen are what only humans can dream. But, you'll write a story about it, won't you?" She looked up at her.  
"Is this the demons feeding you knowledge again?"

"You remember what the Angel told you, every knowledge is from Satan and not from God." She shook her head. "You just want someone to tell you that you've gone crazy and that you're imaging things. Sorry to disappoint you hon, I'm not going to tell you that." She drank her tea, while looking at her. "What you're seeing and what you're hearing is all the truth. It's interesting that he doesn't lie to you. He lies to a lot of people. Interesting too, he wants you to know that he exists. Normally, he likes humans to know and believe that he don't. You already knew he acted different towards you. But rather than to think about why, you just dismiss it. Pity, if you had done something about it, maybe you could have been saved. Listen, I'm going to be taken by the demons tonight. I have a few things left I want to do before they take me. Do you mind?" She stood up and Colleen did as well.

"Thank you for your time." She shook hands with the woman. She gave her a kind smile.  
"It was nice to meet you. It's funny though. God told a woman in the Bible that she couldn't die before she sees Jesus as a baby. The demons couldn't take me home until I've met Satan's bride. Serve him well. Remember, your love will control him. So, don't fear too much." Colleen left and felt sorrow for the woman. But knew there was nothing she could do. She took a taxi back to her home.

The demons picked her up the next day and brought her to church. Exterior the church was red and interior was both red and black. In the middle had a big picture of Satan sitting on a throne with his pitchfork and a crown of thorns on his head. She shook her head when she saw that; but wasn't surprised. In front of his picture was three thrones. Each one had a 6 on it to equal 666. She was guessing it represented the 3 great sinners. She knew that one of those thrones were hers. On the right side of the wall was a picture of her as the Great Whore of Babylon with snakes and a crown of thorns on her head. On the left side of the wall was a picture of the Antichrist. She didn't see that he had a crown. The walls were, as if, they were on fire and the floor had red and black stones.

After they ate the cake, Satan look at her and smiled. "You remember how Christ did his first miracle in the world? Turning water into wine at a wedding?" She nodded. He smiled. "We didn't get enough wine for us. So, that means instead of turning water into wine, I thought we would make it more erotic for us."  
"How?" He turned to a demon who took his golden chalice and gave him a dagger. "We simply drink each other's blood." She crossed her arms and frowned.  
"We're not vampires, darling." He laughed.  
"What would you want me to offer you instead?" She smiled and looked at his demons.  
"How good are they at making things?" He was puzzled.  
"Very good. Why?"  
"If you're willing to offer me something of yourself, instead of wasting your precious blood, what do you think of giving me one of your horns? And then, the demons can give you one of my horns?" He looked at her surprised.  
"Interesting conception. You want my demons to work a miracle for you. Not bad." He turned to them. "Can you do this?" They looked at him in surprise.  
"But, Satan, your horns are legendary. Are you sure that you can part from them?" He shrugged.  
"It's only one horn. Give it to her and put it on her head. Do you want your horns to be like mine? Big and black?" She smiled.  
"No. The Bible states that the whore will be associated with the colors purple and scarlet. Why don't we go and give you a red and a black horn? It would represent fire which is your home?" He nodded and looked at the demons.  
"Go and create for us 2 scarlet horns. Give me one and give her one. I'll have the demons prep me for surgery for you."

He took her hand and led her to the demon's science lab. He laid down on the bed and looked at her. "It's funny, my semen, blood and my child isn't enough for you. You want my horns as well." She shrugged.  
"You asked me what I wanted for our wedding. I want everything you have to offer." He shook his head.  
"I hope this will prove to you that you mean this much to me."  
"Are you ready, Master Satan?" A demon asked and watched as the Devil gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"You'll stay?" She nodded.  
"If you want me to."  
"I do." He continued to hold her hand. She had an idea.  
"Demons, when Satan has sex, how well is he out?" They looked at her in surprise.  
"We don't know that better than you." She laughed and looked at the Devil.  
"I don't want you to be in too much in pain because of me. So, what do you think of us doing another sexual telepathy session?"  
"You start. Since I can only lay down for now. After they remove the horn and give me your scarlet horn, it's going to be my turn to fuck you."  
"Understood. First, I need to get you undressed." She saw that the demons had gave him a nice looking red dick. She looked at them. "I'm impressed, did you give him this because of me?" They nodded. "You did well." She began to suck him as he moaned. "Wait until I tell you, I know when he's into it and when he's not. Give me about 10 minutes and then, you can remove the horn from him." They nodded. Satan closed his eyes.

_"Imagine what army you could create once you're done training me, my dark lord and majesty. Who is better at training your army than you?" _He smiled.  
"Go on."  
"_Can you tell me, what will you do with your army? How will you make Earth your home? Have people confess that you're better than God? Better than his son?" _He began to moan. Colleen nodded to the demons and they began to work. _"No more will you face any frustrations of any kind. No more giving you some headaches. If they do, you'll be free to punish them with no interruptions. No Angels, No God and no Christ. You won't have to suffer or tolerate humans anymore. You won't have to hide anymore. Imagine being free. Living your life; the way you've always wanted to. Talk to me. Tell me, how would you make Earth yours?"  
__"Oh, wife, my head is starting to hurt. I guess the demons are working on removing one of my horns for you."  
__"Focus on me. I have to write your story, remember? So, what's your world?"  
__"Ahhhh….I'll give the humans whatever they desire as long as their loyalty remains with me. They would never have to lack for anything. There will be more of my people on Earth than God's people. They would be like you, my dear wife. My disciples. My army and I'll let you take care of God's people. A way for you to get your revenge to how they treated you." _She began to suck him deeper and faster. His moans increased as the demons shook their heads.

"Damn, she's that good." One said to the other.  
"How is the horn coming off?"  
"It's almost all off. We might know Satan better than she does, but she knows how to make him feel better than we do." He chopped off the last piece and hold it in his hands. "Colleen, make him cum, so we can work on putting this on your head." She nodded and started deep throating him. Before he knew it, his cum ran down her throat as she swallowed. He opened his eyes and started to breath heavy. He looked down at her after a few minutes and watched her as she cleaned him up.

"Sorry, darling, the demons say it's my turn." He nodded and put her on the table.  
"I would say so." He looked at the horn that was in the demon's hands. "Put it on her left. I want it to go near her heart." He looked at her. "Do you have any problems with that, dear?"  
"As long as you're willing to put my scarlet horn on your left as well." He nodded.  
"It's the only place it will go. Now, I need to get you undressed."  
He began to undress her. "Do you want me to use telepathy on you as well?" She shrugged.  
"You always liked to boast how well you know me. Use that knowledge to impress me." He shook his head.  
"Like you don't boast to anyone how well you know _me?_"  
"It's only because you wanted me to right, my dark lord?" He shook his head and began to work on eating her out.

"_Imagine that you came to Hell. You were allowed to do and go wherever you wanted. One day, a demon sat down with you on a bench. 'Why are you so sad?'  
__'I must be the worst kind of sinner to be able to have this much freedom. Satan isn't even paying any attention to me.'  
__'Come with me.' _

_He takes you to a room and opens up the door. You see pictures of you all over the walls. From the day you were born to the day you died. You saw things that belonged to you in that room as well. __'What's all this?' He frowned.  
__'Satan loved you so much that he made this room for you. He comes in it when he misses you.' _

_Then, you both hear a sound and he looks up and bolts. You turn around to see me. __'Why are you in here?' I asked.  
__'I never thought you had a room like this.' I nodded.  
__'I can tell that you're feeling like you're not loved and wanted in my kingdom. Come with me.' I take your hand and led you to my bedroom upstairs.  
__'I also made this bedroom for us. I knew one day I would want things to happen between us in here.'  
__'You can actually have sex?' I laugh.  
__'Tell me, my dear Colleen, where do you think sexual sins come from? It surely didn't come from God or his son. They came from me. Aren't you hot? Do you want to take off your shirt?' You swallow nervously.  
__'I guess.' You take off your shirt and I look at you with lust. We began to kiss and I threw you on the bed. You see how bad that I had wanted you from the way I kiss you, touch you and fuck you."_

Colleen was moaning loudly, by then. "Yes, more. Tell me more!" She begged and he smiled. He watched as the demons began to put his horn on top of her head. He sat on top of her and began to fuck her.

_"After we had sex, you became pregnant with my child. I put pictures of our child all over social media. Some of them with you in the hospital with our son. We have more children. As many as you desire."_ He went faster and deeper as her moans began to increase. The demons wanted to cover their ears; but were not able to. They shook their heads as they worked.

"Both Colleen and Satan really do belong together. They know each other so well sexually and non-sexually. He choose well."  
"How long can you keep her in this condition?" A demon asked him and he looked at them.  
"Why?"  
"We got your black horn on and now we need to put on the scarlet one." He nodded.  
"I can do a few more tricks. It's a good thing I know this woman well."

He began to make love to her body as the demons began to put on the scarlet horn. They could tell that she was out of it. He came down to her pussy and began to eat her out again. Once they were done, they looked at him.  
"You can end it now." He nodded and went for the grand push.

Soon, her cum went into his mouth. She was breathing heavy. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." He smiled.  
"You need to say, 'Oh, Satan. Oh, Satan. Oh, Satan, you did a good job!" He joked and she looked at him and put her fingers into his mouth.  
"You're worth it, you always will be." He licked and kissed her fingers.  
"You're just finding that out?" He joked again and she frowned. "The demons need to put your scarlet horn on me. You rest. I got this."  
"No, I'll do you better." He looked at her confused. "You jack off and cum into my mouth."  
"You feel up to that?" She nodded. "Very well." He laid back on the bed and began to think of what Colleen had told him about being so good that he was worth it. She could tell that he needed to keep straight, so the demons could put it on his head. She removed his hands and began to give him another blowjob.

_"Should have knew that you would love dick this much."  
__"Can you honestly blame me? You were the one that taught me how."  
__"It was worth it then, it's worth it now." _She saw that the demons were not yet finished and switched to his balls to slow down. It wasn't until the demons nodded that she decided to finish him for the second time that night. He waited until she got the last drop and sat up.

"I'm glad that we're practicing on pleasing each other. I need to get used to doing a lot of this." She smiled. She stand back and looked at his horns.  
"You still look good." He looked at her puzzled and turned to look at himself in the mirror.  
"I do. Are you pleased?" He turned to look at her as she was making her way to the mirror to check out her own horns.  
"Do you regret it?" He shook his head. "Then, yes I'm pleased. Just think my dear Satan, God removed a man's rib and gave it a woman. The demons just removed a horn from you and gave it to a woman." He smiled and they kissed.

That night, in front of her Satanic altar was the Holy Bible. She looked at him confused. "I want to tell you a short story about the temptations of Christ. I wanted to test him to see if he was truly as he said he was. Humans love to see proof. I was trying to get him to win the human's favor. He failed to show proof. What you're going to do is show the humans proof that you're truly my disciple by doing what he didn't do." She looked at him in surprise. "In the first temptation, I offered him food and drink as a way to be nice and respectful. If someone is hungry or thirsty, would you not offer them food and drink? He answered by saying that the word of God is all the food and drink you need. I want you to show the humans that you love all people include same-sex couples, after all, you're bisexual, yes?" She nodded. "Then, as my disciple, would you burn the Bible for me, please?" He handed her a lighter. She swallowed and looked at the Bible that was in her hands. She nodded and began to burn it. He smiled and nodded in approval. After the book was destroyed, he looked at her. "You're ready for the next step. I'm confidence you can do it." He took her hand and led them to a red and black limo.

She was stunned when they pulled up to a church. He took her hand and helped her out. Went to the doors, put his hand on the lock, closed his eyes and the doors opened. "Get in." She obeyed and went inside. He guided her to the main room of the church. "Answer me this first." She looked at him. "Do you accept that God is against homosexually?" She shook her head. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Take off all your clothes." She obeyed and stripped naked. He took her to the front of the room. "Lay down." She laid down and he got on top of her. He would move them around, once he felt them have a release and have them change sexual positions. He moved them to the baptism pool and the pews. She was already worn out, but he shook his head. "We have to have sex one more time."  
"Is your plan to kill me?" He laughed.  
"No. Imagine people said that Satan doesn't like to be in the Lord's house, imagine him fucking a human in there on every place possible."

He took a Bible and began to rip out the pages in it. She was stunned and watched him placed the pages onto the floor. "I want you to be on top of me." He laid down on the torn pages of the Bible and she got on top of him. "Ride me." She nodded and began to ride him. She put her hands into his and began to kiss him. He put his hands on her back and made her go faster and deeper. Once they were both done, she collapse on the floor and he laid beside her. "Did you ever imagine fucking in the house of God?" She looked at him.  
"I kinda did when I was young and stupid, remember?" He nodded.  
"Actually, that was to give you a preview of what was to come. Except it would be with me. How are you feeling?" He traced her lips.  
"Worn out we'd been having sex everywhere." He nodded.  
"That's the advantage to being me. I don't get tired no matter how many times we do it. I've been waiting for someone to enjoy this with. I'm glad it's you." He gave her a kiss.  
"Are we done?" He laughed.  
"For now. You know that I can never keep my hands, mouth and tongue from you or your body very long." She grinned. "We can't sleep here or someone will notice that we're here. So, let's go."  
"Only if you carry me. I'm afraid if I walk, I'll fall asleep."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Demons appeared. "Clean this up for me and lock the doors after we leave. I'm taking us home." The demons nodded and began to clean up the Bible pages on the floor. They removed any trace of sex between Colleen and the Devil. He picked her up and began to carry her out. She fall asleep in his arms as he did so. He let her head rest on his neck in the limo. "Driver, take us home."

She was surprised the next morning, when she saw Satan watching her sleep and playing with her hair. "You slept so peaceful last night. How was your sleep?" He gave her a kiss.  
"Good. What was the last temptation that you had Christ do?" He smiled.  
"The last thing I did was take him to my home that I've chosen on Earth."  
"I thought this was it?" He smiled and shook his head.  
"I suppose you should see it. Want me to join you in the shower?" She frowned at him.  
"I need a break from sex from you for a century." He laughed.  
"Not going to happen. It would be much sooner than that. I'll join you."  
"Don't have anything else interesting happening today?" She let him take the lead in turning on the water.  
"What could be more important than training my number one disciple?" She looked down and smiled.  
"You really don't need to flatter me anymore. You have me."  
"I always had you. Yet, I still want to shower you with my love, attention and affections. It isn't about winning you. It's about keeping you." He took her hand to have her join him in the shower. They began to kiss.

"The mountain that we're going to is not within human's reach. It's not even on the map because Hell has it hidden. We wanted to have a place where we would not be bothered. In order to take you there, you're going to have to transform into your demon self and I'll take you there." She closed her eyes and became a female version of him with her one black and one red horn. He smiled and transformed into the Devil. He took her hand. "Let's go." They began to fly high in the sky and she looked down at the world.  
"You're like Superman." He laughed.  
"Where do you think Hollywood got the idea from? Humans saw me flying to somewhere. They just didn't know where." A tall mountain was soon in sight. He began to slow them down and they touched the surface. She could see every place on Earth and every human on Earth. She looked at him in surprise. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the entrance.

Thousands of demons were there and smiled when they saw Satan. "Master, you've returned home for us. Who is she?" They asked, when they noticed her.  
"She's with me." It was in a dark cave. The demons were red and it caused red lights to go all around the cave. "This mountain was where Jesus was. He saw what you are. It hasn't changed much except that you, humans, have so much technology now."  
"Is this the same place where you told him to jump?" He nodded.  
"No human has ever been here. You're the first. I want you to see my room."  
"You're like a teenage boy that's excited his parents are gone for the weekend and has the opportunity to fuck exactly who he wanted to." He shook his head.  
"I want to give you the next list that I want you to do."

They entered his bedroom and she saw it looked much like his bedroom in Hell. She saw that he had a waterbed and he laid down on it. "I knew how much you liked waterbeds and how comfortable they are for you. So, consider this my gift for us. Come." She laid down with him on it and he wrapped his arms around her. "The last thing that I need you to do? I need you to serve me." She looked at him confused.  
"Haven't I been so already?" He shook his head.  
"I was thinking you wash someone's feet and say that you're doing it in my name rather than his. You serve food at a homeless shelter and say that you're doing it in my name. Maybe, even give humans a free hug in my name. Make me look good. You know how much I love that." She got on top of him and closed her eyes to look like the human Colleen. He watched her remove her shirt. "I thought you wanted to wait a century before we do anything?"  
"Well, if you want to listen to me." She was going to remove her bra; but froze. He shook his head.  
"Like I would ever listen to you. I know how you are anyway. You see something you want; you take it and it doesn't matter how you get it. You _will_ have it." She removed her bra and put it on the floor.  
"What happens once I began to serve you?"  
"The beginning of being my disciple will be completed. The only things I would need you to continue to do are do good things in my name and live for me alone. Bring more into my army. Bring more disciples to me."  
"How?" He sat up to kiss her shoulder and looked at her.  
"Any way possible. Even if it means to sleep with them." She shook her head.  
"I can't believe you accept to have your wife to cheat on you." He shrugged.  
"She's the Whore of Babylon and a whore. What did I expect?"


	33. The Perfect World

Chapter 31

The Perfect World

Satan looked at his students. "Good morning class. I have an assignment to give you. I would like each of you to write a story about me. It can be anything you want. As long as _I'm_ the star of the story." A person raised their hand. "Yes?"  
"Can we even enter ourselves in it?"  
"If you would like."  
"It's due 2 weeks from today. You're dismissed." Colleen sighed as she packed up her things. One thing she liked about him? He knew she liked writing challenges. It was definitely a challenge to come up with a story.

She went into the study room and sat before a laptop. What story did she want to write? Marilyn Monroe came to sit near her. "Are you going to write a romantic story about Satan?"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Like the guy said, you didn't smell like vomit. You smelled like cum." She frowned.  
"Would it not be possible that I wasn't masturbating over Satan, but over a guy in class?" She paused to think on that.  
"You make a good point. Sorry about jumping into conclusions. Do you know what your story will be about yet?" She shook her head and looked back at her blank document on Microsoft Word.  
"It won't be a romantic story, that's for sure."  
"I think I want to write about how Satan gives us permission to show off our looks to the world and their reactions to it."  
"If that won't convince him to let us, nothing would." She grinned.  
"Well, I better get started. Good luck on yours." She nodded.  
"Thank you." She had an idea. Her process was simple. She would write the story and come up with a title later. She began to type.

The Angels gathered around Lucifer to admire him. He had short brown hair with eyes so blue that you could swear you're looking at the deepest seas. His ears were pointy like an elf. Still, the Angels admired his beauty. He stood out and he knew it. When he sang, everybody in the room stopped to listen. No one dared to breathe. They couldn't afford to miss one note of his great voice. They shook their heads and knew God had outdone himself. Even God was proud of his own work. "Lucifer, how do you like how I created you?" He shook his head and looked at him.  
"Why have you made me look so handsome and beautiful? To have a voice that could move other Angels and you?" He smiled and watched as he admired himself in the mirror.  
"While I have made you beautiful, don't forget where the real beauty lies." He turned to look at him puzzled. "The heart. Walk with me." They began to walk. God had his hands behind his back. "I have also made you have wisdom and knowledge the same as I." He looked at him in surprise.  
"Why?" He smiled and looked down.  
"I'm creating a new creation and I would like your help in raising them." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What are we raising?"  
"I call them, 'humans'."  
"Are they really necessary?"  
"Don't you want 'people' to admire you? To see how wonderful, I have created you to be? How perfect you are? How wise you are?"  
"You want me to be their friend?" He nodded.  
"Everyone needs one. Help them to grow and to learn."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you."

"Lucifer, come, I have made them." He followed God to Earth. "Look, there is Adam and there's Eve."  
"Lord, why are they naked?" He laughed.  
"They don't need clothes. They are not ashamed."  
"Why do we wear clothes?"  
"The Angels don't need to be naked because your bodies were not made to reproduce. I made the bodies of humans to be able to reproduce with each other."  
"Are Angels and humans allowed to reproduce with each other?" He shook his head.  
"Angels don't have what humans need for it. I would like to start showing you off now." He looked at him puzzled. "Start feeding them with all the knowledge and wisdom that I have shared with you."  
"Who do you want me to start with?" He looked at him.  
"Whoever you want or you can start with both, the choice is yours." God left the Garden of Eden.

He decided to go to Eve. "Wow! You look so beautiful!" Eve rotated around him and he smiled.  
"Thank you. God thought you could benefit from my services. He wanted me to teach you music, to sing and anything else I can offer. Do you want to learn anything today?" She smiled.  
"What can you sing?"  
"One thing about God is he never creates something that he doesn't want anyone to use. He created us to have voices so that we can use them to praise him."  
"Can you sing something for me?" He smiled and began to sing, "How Great Thou Art." Eve was so dazzled by his voice that when Adam tried to talk to her, she told him to hush. He shook his head and listened to Lucifer's voice. His voice also caused him to become fascinated.  
"Can you teach us to sing like that?" She asked and he shook his head.  
"You already have the tools you need to sing as good as me. Go ahead and try it." She looked at him skeptical. As she sang, he noticed that her voice wasn't as good as his. He looked up in Heaven and saw God looking down in admiration.

"God, how could you think that Eve's voice was good? She couldn't sing as well as I could." He shook his head.  
"There's something special in your voice, Lucifer. I'm not going to lie. It doesn't matter if a human sings as well as you do as long as it comes from the heart. That's all that matters."  
"I guess you don't really need me to influence the humans?" God shook his head.  
"Teach them more songs. They could learn a lot from you."  
"You really think so?" He nodded.  
"You've been one of my oldest Angels. You know more than most Angels do. Let them learn how to co-exist with the humans by following your examples."  
"I'll do my best. I'm going to help them learn how to craft a harp." He smiled.  
"That's so nice of you, Lucifer. I admit I was worried the Angels wouldn't like my new creations. Rest assured they won't take my love away from any of you."  
"Do you want us to love them more than you?"  
"I just want you to love them enough to help them with their lives."  
"For how long?"  
"As long as they need you to."

Years later…

When he came to Earth for a visit, he wasn't surprised to see all the women and some men flocking around him. What _did_ surprise him was Jezebel's reaction. She was the only human that wasn't fighting or trying to get his attention. He did catch her checking him out and looked away when he caught her watching him. Lucifer went to God. "What's wrong with Jezebel?" God looked at him puzzled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's avoiding me. It's like I have a plague or something." He laughed.  
"Trust she's doing the right thing. If I ask you to stay away from her, would you?" He looked at him confused.  
"Why would I stay away from her?"  
"So, you would disobey me?" He shook his head.  
"Why would I? You have given me and these people a perfect world, life and body." He looked at her. "Well, almost perfect anyway."  
"Then stay away from her."

Jezebel tried to get rid of her feelings for Lucifer by dating any man who would ask her to. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of them. Lucifer didn't understand what was wrong with her. But wanted to help. He showed up to her bedroom. "What disturbs you on this night?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"God asked us to love humans and that includes you. How about a dance?" She looked at him surprised.  
"I don't think Angels should be dancing with humans."  
"Why not? A dance is not a bad thing. It's just a way of showing appreciation for music. God loves it when his children show appreciation for his work." She nodded.  
"As you wish." He bowed and offered his hand. He began to sing to her.  
"Do you do this for everyone?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Just you."  
"Why?"  
"I noticed you're not doing very good. You seem to be on the warpath for whatever reason. Do you care to share?" She shook her head.  
"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."  
"It's my job to be concerned. As an Angel, it's my job to look after you."  
"That's Sajaiael's job, not yours." He shrugged as he twirled her around.  
"Angels should look out for humans no matter which Angel does it." She put her head on his shoulder and he smiled. "Is this relaxing you?" She nodded.  
"You do know me best. You know music calms me." After the dance, he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"I better let you go to bed. You have chores to do tomorrow." She nodded.  
"Thanks for the dance, Lucifer." He smiled and kissed her hand.  
"If you ever want another one, all you have to do is ask." She watched him close his eyes and leave her room. She sighed as she laid on her bed. She touched her cheek and looked at her hand. She couldn't believe she had gotten not just one, but _two _kisses from him. Did it really happen?

"Lucifer, didn't I warn you to stay away from her?" God asked him when he returned to Heaven. He shrugged.  
"She was on the warpath. I was trying to calm her down. You're the one that told us to look after them. I did, so what's the problem?" He shook his head.  
"You danced with her. Kissed her hand and cheek? What were you thinking?" He sighed.  
"What was wrong with doing those things? Are you afraid we'll act like the humans and have it lead to do something more?"  
"I wasn't going to tell you this. It seems like saying nothing only made things worse. You want to know why she's on the warpath?" He nodded. "Because she has feelings for you." He rolled his eyes.  
"All humans do. You made me look so beautiful with my brown hair and blue eyes. What did you expect?"  
"Yes, humans are fascinating with you. But they know they can only have romantic relationships with each other. Not with you or any other Angel."  
"Relax. She'll get over it in time."  
"And if she doesn't?" He challenged.  
"What would you have me do?"  
"Like I've told you previously, stay away from her."  
"You don't think she'll outgrow me the way other humans have?" God shook his head.  
"The more you spoil her, the more she won't."  
"Then, _you_ spoil her. Let her love you more than me."  
"Why are you having a hard time wanting to stay away from her? Why are you wanting to make it more complicated than it is?"  
"I just don't see the big deal." God got into his face.  
"If both of you go any further than you have, it's on you."  
"Duly noted."  
"You're dismissed." Lucifer bowed and left.

Other Angels gathered around Lucifer. "I can't believe God is paranoid about one of his humans having strong feelings for you and doesn't think they will dissolve." He shrugged.  
"Maybe there's something wrong with a human and an Angel going down that road. He knows and sees everything."  
"Are you telling us you're having feelings for her as well?" He nodded.  
"At first, she drew me in by not being like the other humans. She wasn't around admiring me like they were. Now, God is acting like her feelings for me aren't like the other humans in the past."  
"What will you do?" He sighed and looked down.  
"I don't have a choice. God told me to pretend her feelings don't exist. We're Angels. We must obey the word of God." The other Angels looked at each other and nodded.  
"Good luck." They left.

She waited every night for Lucifer to come, but he never did. She saw a man that had long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at him. "My name is Jezebel, what's yours?" He smiled and shook her hand.  
"Ahab. What can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He stared at her in surprise.  
"Really?" She nodded. "Let me grow some more water for the grass and we can go." He pointed to the ground. The water began to take care of the grass and the flowers. "Let's go." He took her hand. They went for a walk through town. At night, they laid down on the grass to look at the moon and stars. "What made you want to do this with me?" She turned to look at him.  
"You're cute." He smiled.  
"Would you like to do this again tomorrow or do you already know we'll be a perfect match?"  
"You're not already married or interested in someone else?" He shook his head.  
"God would frown at us if we do anything outside of marriage. We don't need to face God's wrath."  
"We will go to God and ask for his blessing." They smiled at each other and went back to the stargazing.

They bowed before the Lord. He smiled. "Jezebel, what brings you and Ahab by?"  
"We would like to ask for your blessings. We're interested in getting married."  
"Have you do anything not proper?" They shook their heads.  
"You've told us to get married before we do anything." Ahab spoke and he nodded.  
"I see you speak the truth. You're still young. Are you sure this is who you both want?" They nodded.  
"You told us to have faith. We have faith in each other like we have faith in you."  
"If you are so sure in each other, do you mind to wait a year?" They exchanged looks.  
"If that would please our Lord, we will."  
"Come back in a year. I'll bless both of you." They bowed.

Jezebel looked at Lucifer as he looked at her. God caught her and looked at him. Lucifer looked down and watched God sighed as he sat back on his throne. "She better be over you." He warned. He came before God.  
"I think she just proved that she's over me. She's marrying someone else."  
"Then, why did she look at you?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe to make sure I'm okay with it too?" God nodded.  
"If anything shall interfere with their plans, you wouldn't want to know my wrath."  
"Why are you threatening me? It's not like I've been encouraging her to do anything."  
"I know that. I'm just saying."  
"Am I dismissed?" He nodded.

Jezebel laid back in bed and closed her eyes; but didn't sleep. She was remembering the way he looked. His hair, eyes and mouth. She shook her head and got up. This was not what she should be thinking about. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. "Get it together. You can't have feelings for him." She looked into the mirror. "He wouldn't fall for you anyway. You're a human and he's an Angel. You both know the rules." When she returned to her bedroom, there he was sitting on her window.  
"Are you over me?" She stared at him with wide eyes.  
"What... what... what makes you think that I have... that I have feelings for you?" She tried to clear her throat. He stood beside her at her mirror.  
"It's normal for you to have feelings for me. Many humans have had feelings for me ever since God created Eve. You're not the first and you won't be the last." He looked at her through the mirror. "I just need to know you're over me." She looked down.  
"Of course, I am. Those feelings were just an infatuation. What I have with Ahab is real." He nodded and turned back to her.  
"There's nothing wrong with having feelings or infatuation for anyone. As long as you don't act on them. When you act on them, it becomes a problem." She nodded.  
"I know. You're an Angel and I'm human. It will never work between us."  
"It's good to know humans can be just as smart as I am."

"Just so you know, it's not _I _who is worried. It's God. He doesn't want us to do anything that's not proper." She frowned. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs.  
"God should trust us. You gave me a kiss on my hand and on my cheek. It didn't go any further than that. It should have been enough proof." He nodded and sat on the bed beside her.  
"I completely agree. We have acted nothing but professional." He shook his head. "God is just looking out for us. What's not broken, doesn't need to be fixed." She nodded. "I bet if I kissed you on your hand and on your cheek again, you would be able to resist temptation again. Wouldn't you?" She nodded.  
"Of course. If I had self-control last time, I still have it." He smiled.  
"Let's show him that we have self-control. We can manage a platonic relationship." He took her hand and kissed it. Her heart was pounding. She was trying to control her breathing. He kissed her cheek while still holding her hand. She closed her eyes. His lips were lingering and he was fighting to have self-control as well. He began to kiss her cheek again. Moving closer and closer to her mouth. She shook her head and jumped off the bed.  
"See? We have... we have... we have self-control." She tried clearing her throat again. She put her hands on her dresser and focused on breathing. He stood up and picked up his harp.  
"I... I better go." He left. She swallowed and looked at herself in the mirror.

That night, she had a dream of Lucifer. She was on the bottom of a bed with golden borders. She had a sheet over her arm as he was entering her. She looked around the room and saw it was dark burgundy with little furniture. She looked up at him and saw he was focused on her lips and her eyes. He wasn't going fast, but slow. She moaned as he continued to pound her. "Will you come in me?"  
"Is that what you want?" She nodded. He laid on top of her and took her hands. "Anything you desire, I will do." They began to french kiss.  
"Go faster and harder. I want you in me fully."  
"What about God?" She shook her head.  
"What about him? You're _my_ god." She woke up and felt wet. After getting her breathing back to normal, she began to pray. She asked God to help her continue to have self-control and be strong.

God was watching Lucifer very closely at the day of the wedding between Jezebel and Ahab. "Does anyone have any cause for these 2 to be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He looked at Lucifer, who was just looking up at the ceiling. "Now, we will proceed." As Lucifer watched the wedding, he couldn't help but wish it was him. Why couldn't it be him? He looked at his wings. Would he really trade his wings to be a human just to marry her? He shook his head. Why give up being the best and greatest? God allowed them to have a dance at the reception.  
"Are you happy?" She nodded.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm marrying someone I love that loves me too." She looked at Ahab, who was dancing with his mother.  
"I'm glad you're over me." She looked at him.  
"I have to be." She leaned to whisper into his ear. "No one will ever be better than you. For that, you'll always have a special place in my heart." She gave him a smile. The song ended and he gave her a kiss on her hand.  
"Thank you for this dance." He left.

Jezebel got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. Ahab picked him up and looked at him. "What should we name him?" She smiled.  
"Would you object if I wanted to name him Lucifer?" He stared at her in surprise.  
"Why?"  
"I want him to grow up to be all that he is. Wisdom, intelligent, a singer and very beautiful."  
"More beautiful than me?" She laughed and shook her head.  
"Just so he'll have someone special to love him."  
"Happy birthday Lucifer." When the Angel Lucifer heard that, he was amazed. Could she still have feelings for him after all this time?

When Ahab left to hunt for dinner, Lucifer showed up. "Why did you name your son after me?" She looked up at him and sighed.  
"How did you know?"  
"I still look after you." She shook her head.  
"You can stop. I'm fine. But, you're right. I should have asked you. I can change his name." He shook his head.  
"Just tell me you don't have any more feelings for me." She swallowed and looked down.  
"I've told you; you will always have a special place in my heart. But, that's where it ends." He nodded.  
"If I was human, would you have wanted me?" She looked up at him in surprise.  
"Lucifer, don't. You will never become human. Don't go there."  
"Would you?"  
"Even if you did, I wouldn't want you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I like you the way you are. You're an Angel and that means you're not supposed to be having these feelings for a human."  
"I've tried. You have tried. We both failed. Why didn't you tell me that you had a sexual dream of me?"  
"Lucifer, I'm sorry. It's over. Please leave." He sighed and left.

Many years later…

"Another baby girl is born!" Sajaiael said.  
"You get all the female babies." He shrugged.  
"I don't know why. Isn't she cute?" He played with her and she laughed.  
"All babies look the same."  
"True. She looks so cute with her white t-shirt and diaper."  
"Why do humans have to wear clothes now?"  
"They wanted to find a way to express themselves and put on plays. I think it's cute." He shook his head.  
"There's nothing wrong with being naked."  
"True. Would you like to hold little Kayla?" He frowned.  
"I'm not into holding babies."  
"There's nothing to it." He picked her up and put her into his arms. "Look at that. She fell fast asleep in your arms. She must feel comfortable around you."  
"I guess I have a special baby charm." He chuckled.  
"Maybe you do."

"Angels, you really don't need to keep picking up the babies. We can handle it." A nurse came in and he sighed.  
"God asked me to watch over this one. Lucifer, why are you here?" He frowned and put little Kayla back into the nursery bed. She started crying. "Awww, look at that. She doesn't want to leave your arms." He turned to the nurse. "Looks like Kayla wants him."  
"Alright, you can take care of her. I'll be back with the bottles." Lucifer was going to object, when Sajaiael spoke again. "Now, you don't want to upset her, do you? It's only for a little while. I'll be back." He shook his head. "To thinks she prefers you over me." He left. He shook his head and took a chair. The nurse came back with the bottles. "In case she's hungry. It's nice God wants to make sure all his babies are taken care of. The only thing they need right now is love. If you need anything, let me know." She left the room.  
"Why are you so into me? Is it because I'm an Angel? Or is it because you're hoping I'll spoil you? While your many times great grandma Jezebel might have won my heart, don't think you will either." He shook his head. "To think I'm holding Jezebel's future granddaughter. She will teach you why you shouldn't be in love with me or anything. I almost cause this Earth trouble." He shook his head. "Why is it always the women that cause the trouble?" As he continued to think about her, he remembered that she was in Heaven. The older people went to Heaven to make room on Earth for the younger generation. They would still come to Earth from time to time.

Kayla was now a 6 month old blonde. Lucifer was holding her as she looked around the room in curiosity. "She still prefers you over me." When Lucifer tried to give her to Sajaiael, she started crying. "See?"  
"Don't talk like that. She's just a child, she doesn't know who she wants." She looked at him.  
"Lu." He stared at her.  
"Did you just say your first word?"  
"Lu." He sighed.  
"What about Sajaiael?" She looked at him confused.  
"Lu!"  
"The kid had spoken. She prefers you. You watch over her and take care of her."  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."  
"Other children to watch over. She's not the only child." He left.

"Now, you weren't being very nice. You shouldn't be playing favorites." She touched his face. "Are you listening to me?" She touched his lips. "Fine, but we're having this talk again when you're older." He shook his head and put her on the floor. She began to cry. "No, I'm not going to spend all day holding you. You need to learn how to crawl." She continue to cry. He sighed. "Fine!" He got on the floor with her and began to crawl. "Copy me." She began to copy him and began to crawl on the floor.

"See, this is Mars." He showed her the planet up close and personal. She was sitting on the desk watching him show the planets for her science homework. She was biting her pencil as she watched in admiration.  
"It's so cool you have powers like that." He smiled. She looked at the next question.  
"Lucifer, what's a mammal?" He touched her nose.  
"You are." She looked at him puzzled.  
"I am?" He nodded and closed his eyes. He showed the human bones up close and personal.  
"See, this is what your body looks like without skin." She studied the bones.  
"Where is the backbone?" He pointed to the spine. She wrote it down on her science homework.  
"Thanks. What would I do without you?" She threw her arms around his neck. He patted her back and smiled.  
"Now, you need to get to bed. You have to get up early tomorrow morning."  
"Will you sing to me?"  
"You want to be in pajamas or naked?"  
"Naked. I can be lazy getting up tomorrow morning." He shook his head.  
"Get in bed." She nodded and went under the sheets and blanket.  
"What song do you want to hear tonight?"  
"Hmmm…can you sing me, 'Santa Monica'?" He began to sing to her and she smiled at him. She closed her eyes and began to sleep. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Sleep well, little Kayla." He closed his eyes and put the stars on her ceiling.

"Lucifer, will you teach me how to dance?"  
"Why do you want to anyway?"  
"The school is having a dance for Valentine's Day. Suppose a boy was to ask me how to dance. I wouldn't know how."  
"The first thing I want to teach you is how to spot a gentlemen from a boy. A boy would just go ahead and take your hand. A gentleman would bow and ask." He bowed. "May I have this dance?" She nodded. "With that out of the way. What song should we dance to?"  
"What about, 'She's Like the Wind?'" He nodded and pressed play on the boom box. He twirled her around.  
"You remind me so much of Jezebel."  
"Do I?" He nodded.  
"She loved the nature, the moon and stars, like you. She also love to dance." She smiled.  
"Guess I'm her future granddaughter after all." He nodded and twirled her around.  
"Is there anyone special you're interested in?"  
"I haven't had time to look. I've been so busy making memories with you." He smiled.  
"Do you want me to leave you alone, so you can look?" She shrugged.  
"Why? I'm still too young. I'm only 13." He nodded.  
"True. You'll have plenty of time for boys later." He sang the rest of the song to her. "After the dance, a gentleman would kiss your hand. A boy would say and do nothing." He kissed her hand. "I'm looking forward to our next dance." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.  
"Thank you. Me too."  
"Now, in bed." She nodded.

As she was taking a shower to get ready to go to the dance, her thoughts were on Lucifer. She couldn't believe he had gave her a kiss on her cheek and on her hand. Many humans were always hoping to get him to watch over them. She wondered why she did. All she could remember was him telling her the story of her as a baby. Crying when other Angels held her, not him. She was calm and wouldn't leave his arms. She shook her head. While most humans grew up with a puppy or a kitten, she grew up with an Angel.

At the dance, she looked around for any cute boys her age. She remembered Lucifer's words to look for a gentleman. She doubt boys her age even knew what that meant. Or even knew how to act like one. She looked down and bit her lip. While she knew she was wrong to, she was hoping he would show up and ask her to dance. A boy came up to her. "This is my favorite song. Would you like to dance?" She nodded and let him take the lead. As she was dancing with him, all she could think about was Lucifer. Imaging him twirling her around and singing to her. She shook her head.  
_You have to focus on the present and not on the Angel._ Her mind told her. She smiled at him.  
"What's your name?"  
"Brent. And yours?"  
"Kayla."  
"Pretty."  
"Thank you." She put her arms around his neck. After the dance, he bowed and thanked her. A few more boys came up to her and she danced with all of them.

"So, how was the dance?" Lucifer asked her as he tucked her in.  
"A lot of different boys came up and asked me to."  
"Looks like our practice paid off. You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up." She looked at him puzzled.  
"What's a heartbreaker?" He smiled.  
"It's when a person is so popular they would have to turn down offers."  
"Have you ever turned down a person's offer?" He looked at her in surprise.  
"Well, you know God is against humans and Angels having a relationship. Humans stay in their lane and Angels stay in theirs."

"Would you ever turn down _my_ offer?" He frowned at her.  
"What are you offering?"  
"Hmmm….a story!" He laughed.  
"What story do you want to hear tonight?"  
"Any story." He shook his head.  
"I shouldn't be spoiling you so much." She shrugged.  
"You're an old softie. You like me too much." He got up.  
"I would say so. Alright, let's see. What story should I read to you tonight?" He went through her books and picked up the Bible. "You can never read this book enough." She nodded.  
"True."  
"What Bible story do you want to hear?"  
"How about the story of my past grandma, Jezebel? How you both had feelings for each other but overcame them." He looked at her in surprise.  
"Why do you want to hear about that?"  
"I have some questions about the story."  
"What kind of questions?"  
"How did you overcome your feelings for her?" He sighed.  
"I realized we have a good thing here. A perfect life, body and world. Why would we want to mess that up? Why would we want to destroy that?" She nodded.  
"After she got married, how did you get over her?"  
"I just forgot about her and moved on. I was happy she had someone that she loved and he loved her."

"Do you ever wish you were human, so you could love us like we love each other?"  
"Truth to be told, I've thought about that before. I realized God was right. Angels don't have anything to reproduce with humans. It would never work."  
"How do humans reproduce with each other?" He coughed and choked.  
"That's something God will tell you about when you're way older." She shrugged.  
"I guess. You've already showed me what my body looks like without skin. Why not show me how they do it?" He choked again.  
"Kayla, it's late. You need to sleep. Good night." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left. She shrugged and went to sleep.

"You did the right thing." Lucifer looked puzzled at God.  
"Which?"  
"Not telling Kayla how sex happens. Let her enjoy being a kid for as long as possible." He nodded.  
"You're going to give her that talk when she's older anyway." God nodded.  
"After what happened between you and Jezebel, I know to trust you. She has a crush on you, you know that, right?" He laughed.  
"She wasn't the first and she won't be the last."  
"Do you have any feelings for her?" He shrugged.  
"Why?"  
"You should play on her crush."  
"Again, why?"  
"That way when she grows up, she'll know what to look for. How to know when she's in love and how to know when she isn't." He was surprised.  
"You're trusting me this much?" God shrugged.  
"You have shown you have a lot of self-control and a lot of self-resistance should you need it. I trust you will know when it becomes too much. Just a little affection there and there. Nothing major. Who is better at it than you? You already know what a gentleman is."  
"You saw me dancing with Kayla?" God nodded.  
"It was a nice thing you did there, Lucifer. Teaching her to be able to tell the difference. I'm glad you seemed to be a bit frightened by my request."  
"Why?"  
"That means you'll know not to cross the line. Had you shown no fear, you would have." He left his presence.

"Playing another car game?" She looked at him.  
"You know how much I love playing this game."  
"Why don't we play it together?"  
"Really?" He nodded and she gave him another Super Nintendo controller.  
"I'm going with blue." He rolled his eyes.  
"You just love that color. I'm going with red."  
"Ready?" He nodded.

"How was school today?"  
"The teacher explained to us that it's okay to have feelings for anyone including the Angels as long as we don't act on them."  
"How do you feel about that?" She shrugged.  
"I'm too young to understand adult stuff. I want to just focus on games and on your stories." She had her upper arm hit his. He looked at her and shook his head.  
"What's so special about my stories?"  
"When you tell them, it's like I'm there. Like those characters come alive. No one does it better than you."  
"I could teach you how to tell stories." She looked at him.  
"Really?" He nodded.  
"What kind of stories would you be interested in writing?" She thought about it while trying to beat him at the game.  
"I think writing a story about an Angel and a human falling in love and having a family." He turned to look at her.  
"Why that?" She turned to look at him.

"Is it a sin to want to fantasize and not act on it?"  
"What if it causes you to become tempted to?" She nodded.  
"If you would teach me how to separate real life from fiction, I should be okay."  
"I think before you do that, you need to have a practice."  
"What kind of practice?" He smiled and stopped playing. He gave her his full attention.  
"I'm going to let you watch a forbidden movie. If you can have it stay in the movie and not act it out, I would know you can resist the temptation." She looked at him in surprise.  
"Wouldn't God be mad at you for showing me a forbidden movie?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. A movie was in his hands.  
"I will explain to him why. Is it not better to practice than to really do it?" He gave her the movie.  
"'Independence Day'?" He nodded.  
"It's very good." She read the back of it.  
"Hmmm…the Aliens come to planet Earth. Who are the Aliens?" He laughed.  
"Some humans believe there are aliens living on different planets in the galaxy."  
"Are there?" He shook his head.  
"I have seen every planet in the galaxy and I could show you. There are no aliens. Would you like to watch this movie with me?" She nodded. "You put it in the VCR and I'll go get popcorn." He left to make popcorn.

"Lay beside me on my bed, Lucifer."  
"Are you sure you want me to?" She nodded. "I only made one popcorn. You need to learn how to share." He paused the movie. "This part, I want you to watch closely. If you can have it stay a movie and not want to do it in real life, you will pass the test. You want to do it in real life, you will fail." She looked at him puzzled. She watched as the aliens blew up Disneyland in California. She stared at it in shock.  
"Did they just blew up Disneyland? Why would they do such a thing!" He threw his head back. "Don't they understand that kids love that place?"  
"Do you want to copy them?" She shook her head.  
"To be without Mickey Mouse, his friends and rides. No way!" He nodded.  
"Then, congratulations. You've passed the test. You may write a story of an Angel and a human falling in love and having a life together." She looked at him.  
"Would you have allowed me to have the Angel model after you?"  
"Why me?" She put her arm around him and put her head on his upper shoulder.  
"Why not? We have had a bond since I was a baby. You never left my side. No Angel could love better than you." He shook his head.

"I promise myself that we would have the talk again when you're older. I think you're old enough for the talk now." She turned to look at him in horror.  
"I'm not interested in learning about adult stuff. I told you that." He shook his head.  
"We need to talk about not having favorites with Angels. When you were a baby, you were supposed to belong to Sajaiael and not me. We both loved you enough to spoil you. Now that you're older, you need to learn that all Angels love the same. All Angels care the same. No Angel is better than the other." She sighed.  
"I guess you're right. You give me the most attention." He nodded.  
"I know I do. That doesn't mean the other Angels don't love you like I do."  
"Then, who should I have my Angel model after?"  
"Why not you make Sajaiael feel special and model after him." She nodded.  
"That's a good idea. Thanks, Lucifer." He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Don't tell anyone about this movie. There's a reason it's on God's forbidden list. It has cussing, it has violence and other things in it."  
"How do you have it?" He smiled.  
"Because there are some adults like you. They know how to tell the difference between real life and fiction. They know how to keep them separated." She nodded. "If you tell anyone, I won't be sharing with you secrets."  
"Yes, sir!" She saluted him and he rolled his eyes.  
"Time for bed. Are you comfortable?" He looked at her naked body. She nodded. "Wanting to be lazy again?"  
"Don't you know me well enough by now?" He laughed and gave her a kiss lightly on her lips.  
"No stalling. Sleep." He gave her another one.  
"You're kissing me like mommy kisses daddy."  
"Well, Angels are known to know how to show love too." He touched her nose and tucked her in. "We know how to resist temptation." She nodded. He got up and turned off the lights.

She opened her eyes and traced her lips. No men has ever kissed her like he had. She started having feelings she never knew existed. She began to slowly rub her pussy as she thought about his kisses. She imaged him singing to her a love song. Taking his lips to her neck and her chest. She put her hand over her mouth. He had trusted her and she didn't want to break that trust. She focused on his voice, his eyes and his lips. It took her only a few minutes before she felt something run down. She uncovered her mouth and closed her eyes. Lucifer quietly closed the door and sighed. With his hand on the doorknob, he leaned his head against the door. It was happening again.

God looked at Lucifer. "What were you thinking of showing her that film and giving her 2 kisses on the lips?"  
"She wanted to write a story about an Angel and a human falling in love and having a life together. I wanted to test her. Will she be able to tell the difference between real life and fiction? She passed the test. As for kissing her on the lips? It was also a test." God sighed.  
"Did you ever think about what will happen if she failed your tests?" He shook his head.  
"For some reason, I have faith in that girl."  
"It's because you love her."  
"Rather I love her or not, makes no difference as you've seen." God nodded.  
"She masturbated over your kisses." He smiled.  
"Let's see what happens afterwards. Can she still resist or will she want more?"  
"She's only a kid!"  
"Better to start early. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get ready for tomorrow."  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"Testing the waters."

In the morning, she started working on her story about an Angel falling in love with a human. She kept her word and modeled the Angel after Sajaiael instead of Lucifer. When she was done, she went to Sajaiael and gave him the story. He looked at it puzzled. _City of Angels_. "Why are you giving me this story?"  
"I wanted to write a story of an Angel and a human falling in love. Lucifer tested me before I did to make sure that I can tell the difference between fiction and real life. He wanted me to model the Angel after you instead of him." That surprised him.  
"Really?" She nodded. "That was nice of him to suggest that, but you didn't need to do that." She shrugged.  
"Are you offended?" He shook his head.  
"No. Just surprised. Did you model the human after yourself?" She gave him a smile.  
"How could I not? Do you think anyone would be better than you after 1996?" He frowned.  
"Still obsessed with that year?"  
"Can you honestly blame me? 'What are you going to do next? Ask God if you're from Earth?'"  
"Most humans would find it offensive that an Angel is being sarcastic with them, but you, you think it's the best thing an Angel can do for a human."  
"Would you rather I think an Angel being in love with a human be better?" He coughed and choked.  
"No. Point taken." He gave her back the story.

"What are you going to do with it?"  
"Put it out there and see if anyone would be interested. Do you think they would?"  
"But why? What is your purpose?"  
"Is it wrong to want to imagine another world? Another life than this one?"  
"What's wrong with this one? You're body, world and life are all perfect. Do you hate it that much you rather imagine another life and another world?"  
"Are you saying it's wrong to want to explore other ways of life? To expand imagination and creativity? If not a story or a movie, how else can we do that?"  
"I can see your point. Not everyone is like you."  
"Lucifer told me that. That's why he let me watch one of God's forbidden movies. He wanted to teach me that there are some people out there that value creativity, imagination and to explore other ways of life."  
"What movie did he allow you to watch?"  
"'Independence Day.'" He looked at his watch.  
"I think it's getting late. You have church tomorrow. Why don't you just hold it in your possession until you know, for sure, if this is really something you really want to do?" She nodded and gave him a hug.  
"Good night, Sajaiael." He nodded and watched her leave. That night, she listened to, "You Drive Me Crazy." She wanted to hear Lucifer's voice. She went to bed daydreaming of him feeling that way about her.

As Kayla was in bed sleeping, Lucifer read the story she had written. Sajaiael showed up and hit him. He mentioned for them to leave. Once they found a place where they were alone, "What the heck were you thinking allowing her to write a story like that?" He frowned.  
"God said it was okay. She passed our test." He shook his head.  
"And you allowed her to model the Angel after me?"  
"I thought you would be flattered? You were always complaining and being jealous that she preferred me over you."  
"Still, that's no excuse. She's thinking of putting it out there."  
"I'll explain why that's not a good idea or did you not tell her that? It's just a story."  
"Remember what happened between you and Jezebel? We don't need another repeat."  
"What _almost_ happened. But didn't. We both display self-control and self-resistance. It will be the same between me and Kayla. She's is Jezebel's future granddaughter after all."

When Kayla was 17, she joined the many kids her age into a building that had a stadium inside. God was standing in the middle of the inner court. None of the parents were allowed to join. "Good morning children. In a year, you will be labeled an adult. You have come to know right from wrong. Good from bad. Today, we're going to take a step to talk about an adult thing called, 'sex.' I have created it, so humans could know the varies of ways to show love. While you will become adults next year, I strongly prefer you to wait until marriage to have sex. Why is that? Once you open that door, it cannot be closed. If you do it before marriage, you will be playing around with the word, 'love.' You will become confused what love means and what it is. If you're married, you'll have less confusion. You'll focus on one person and they will focus on you." He clicked the button and a slide went to a woman giving a blowjob. "This is one way to show love. It is called a blowjob. It is a way for a man to feel good from a woman. This is the way a man makes a woman feel good." She saw a man licking a woman's vagina. "I prefer only 3 ways to show a man love. Giving them a blowjob, having them have sex with you front and back of your vagina. The same goes for a man. There are 2 ways to make a woman feel good. Lick her vagina and have sex with her using your penis inside of her." She raised her eyebrows. "As the rules apply, you can get married as early as 18. To make sure that you're marrying the right person, I will have to bless the 2 of you before the act happens. Do you have any questions?" They shook their heads. "Have a good day. You're dismissed."

She was still naked when Lucifer showed up that night. She looked at him in surprise. "You shouldn't be here." He looked at her puzzled.  
"Why not?"  
"I would think what I do scares you." He laughed.  
"How so?"  
"Do you watch everything that I do?" He nodded. "Then you should know what I do over you." He nodded.  
"You're talking about masturbating over me. As much as I would love to give you a lecture why it's wrong, I won't."  
"So, you don't view it as wrong?" He shook his head.  
"God is for self-control. Masturbating is just one form of self-control. However, I would not be on his side should I not give you this advice. You should find a human man to masturbate over. Masturbating over me or any Angel doesn't really make you look good." She sat at a chair in front of her.  
"Lucifer, would you say that your self-control is strong?" He looked away and nodded.  
"How could my self-control not be? I could resist your past grandmother and I can surely resist you." She nodded and began to masturbate in front of him.  
"Then, you could handle watching this?" He watched her fingers rub her pussy. His heart was beating faster than normal.  
"You shouldn't be doing this." She nodded.  
"But I thought you were strong?" She touched her breasts and played with them. "Are you telling me that you're not?" He moved closer to her.  
"What are you trying to do? Tempt me?" She smiled and played with her other breast.  
"Surely, you're not tempted are you? I'm just a human." He watched her play with her pussy again.

He looked down at himself. "In case you didn't notice, I don't have a penis here. So, even if I was to have sex with you, how would I?" She got up and went put a finger into his mouth.  
"You have a tongue, a mouth and teeth, don't you?" She took his hand, put it on her pussy and had him masturbate her. "Did you ever wonder what it felt like to feel a woman's vagina? Tell me, how could I please you?" He swallowed nervously.  
"It wouldn't be necessary." She smiled.  
"I know." She began to kiss him and put her tongue into his mouth. He could feel things inside of him that he never felt before. He put her on the floor and looked into her eyes.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She put his hand on her breasts.  
"What's wrong? You don't want me to want you to love me?" He shook his head.  
"I already do."  
"Prove it to me. Show me." He closed his eyes.  
"We really shouldn't be doing this." She nodded.  
"You can always blame me and tell them that I started it. That I wanted it because I always have." He was curious what she tasted like. What she felt like. He had his mouth explore her breasts and her body. He stopped when he got to her pussy and began to finger her.

"You do know once I do this, there's no turning back."  
"I might not be Jezebel, but I can't hide my feelings from you any longer and I know you can't hide yours from me."  
"How do you figure?" She began to moan.  
"Because if you could, your body wouldn't be here right now. It would have left hours ago."  
"If I do this, will you tell anyone?" She shook her head.  
"I wouldn't tell anyone, if you do me a favor." He stopped licking her and looked up at her.  
"That is?"  
"This won't be the last time we do anything sexual. That we show we love each other every day." He closed his eyes.  
"Are you sure you don't want a human man?" She shook her head.  
"I want you."

As he was in the middle of eating her out, her eyes went wide in shock. "Lucifer, what's happening?" He could hear fear in her voice.  
"Kayla, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me with fear?" She shook her head.  
"You're changing!" He looked down at his body and saw that that it had become red. He stood up and looked down to see his feet were now with hooves. His nails were long and black. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he had one long black and one long red horn on each of his temple. His body was as red as his face. His eyes were black and green. When he looked back at her, his eyes were in horror.  
"Oh my, you're changing too!" She looked down and saw her body was also red and her feet were hooves. He helped her up and she looked at herself in the mirror. She had snakes on her head, blue, black and amber eyes. She had one long black and one long red horn on each of her temple.  
"Lucifer, what happened to us?"

Angels showed up with swords as God stood in front of them. Kayla hid behind Lucifer. God crossed his arms. "Did I not make my rules clear? I do not accept human and Angels relationships. I have created enough humans for you to go after Kayla. But out of all of them, you had to choose one of _my_ Angels?" She looked down. God turned to look at Lucifer. "And you? You had me fooled in thinking that you had self-control and self-resistance. How foolish and how wrong was I." Kayla stood in front of Lucifer.  
"Don't take it out on him. It's my fault. I caused the temptation. I wanted it. You told me sex was about love. I love him." God nodded.  
"Then you will love to join him where I'm sending him. You are both banished from Heaven. Let all the world know what happens when a human and an Angel have a relationship. Would you like to see your new home?" He snapped his fingers.

They were all in a dark area. "Light!" There was red light. "Your new home is called Hell." He looked at Lucifer. "You're no longer worthy to be called Lucifer. You're not an Angel anymore. So, I'm giving you a new name. Satan, the Devil or anything you pick as long as it means enemy." He turned to Kayla. "As for you? You're no longer worthy to even have a name. That's why in the end of the world, you will be known as the Great Whore of Babylon. After all, a _human_ wouldn't tempt an Angel like you would." He gave them a smile. "Enjoy your new home." He looked at the Angels. "Let's go!"

They looked at each other and sighed. "Lucifer, I'm so sorry. God said that sex was an act of love. I was only trying to show you love." He nodded and went to the mirror.  
"I don't blame you, Kayla. I blame him. He should have knew that we were just showing we loved each other." She nodded and came to him.  
"Do you hate me now?" He shook his head and looked at her.  
"Like I said, I don't hate you. I hate him. He caused all of this when all we did was love each other." He gave her a kiss. "Look at it this way. Now, we'll always be together."

They were puzzled when things came to Hell. "Who are you?" Lucifer asked and they looked up at him.  
"Lucifer? What happened to you?"  
"I'll ask the questions here. Who are you?" They sighed.  
"We didn't think what God did was right, so he send us here."  
"Who were you before?" They frowned.  
"Angels." He sighed and helped them up.  
"Why didn't you save yourselves? You didn't have to follow us." They shook their heads.  
"What's a world without love for _all_ of us?" They looked at her.  
"Who are you? Jezebel or Kayla?" She smiled.  
"Kayla." They nodded.  
"What should we be called?" Kayla shrugged.  
"Why not demons? Sound like a cool name?" They nodded.  
"What will our new names be?"  
"Pick them out."  
"I used to be Sajaiael. Now, I'm Beelzebub."

She was satisfied with the story and thought of a title. "The Perfect World." She looked at the time and saw it was after midnight when she finally finished. She double-checked it. She vowed the next morning, she would double-check it again. When it was one day before the deadline, she walked up to him and put the story on his desk. He picked it up and looked at the title. He looked at her. "Can you give me a summary what this would be about?" She smiled.  
"And ruin the surprise? No. Please be honest with the work."  
"I have no reason to lie to you. As long as I'm the star of the story, I don't care."

As he sat in his desk drinking his champagne, he decided to read Colleen's story first. He shook his head as he read it. He smiled and nodded. Beelzebub entered the room and bowed. "My dark lord and majesty, have you read the stories?" He shook his head and got up.  
"Only one so far." He stood before the roaring fire and was still drinking.  
"Whose?" He smiled and looked at him.  
"Who do you think?" The demon nodded.  
"And how was it?" He shook his head.  
"Exactly how I wanted it." He wrote on Colleen's paper. "See me after class. Good work." He gave her an A plus.

She was puzzled when she read the comment. How could she get both an A plus and a 'See me after class' message? After the last demon and human left the classroom, Satan had her sit in front of him. "There was a reason that I wanted you to stay after class." He looked at Beelzebub, "Do you mind leaving the room and closing the door?" He bowed and left. Satan turned his attention back to her as he sat on his desk. "I was thinking of having us work together alone. We need to have you stay focused on your writing. I want you to drop out of all the classes and only work with me." She stared at him.  
"You trust me that much?"  
"What do you mean by trust?" She swallowed nervously.  
"There's a reason I entered sex into my story." He nodded and came behind her. He began to massage her shoulders.  
"Let me guess, your feelings towards me are sexual and not platonic?" He whispered into her ear and she nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let you do anything you'll regret. I can be strong enough for both of us." She turned to look at him.  
"Stronger than the Lucifer I wrote in the story?"  
"If you need me to be, yes." He began to trace her body with his finger. "I can't tell you how long I'll be able to." He took her hand and had her stand in front of him. "I'll make you this promise, you work with me and the moment I feel like I can't keep my hands, fingers, tongue or mouth from you, we'll stop." She looked at him skeptical.  
"Do you mean that?" He nodded.  
"Have I ever lied?" She shook her head. "Believe me. Just one more thing before you leave." He leaned to whisper into her ear again. "You're not the only one with lustful thoughts. All of my lustful thoughts are of you and only you." He kissed her cheek and smacked her ass. "You may leave now." She nodded and left.


	34. When Evil Fell

Chapter 32

When Evil Fell

"When you dance with the Devil, the Devil doesn't change. The Devil changes you."- Amanda Hocking

Satan was looking like Dr. Daniel Jackson with white button shirt and black pants. His shirt looked a little undone. He had his hands in his pockets. "In order for me to tell you the story of your father, I only have one request." She looked at him suspicious.  
"And that is?"  
"You spend the night with me. Let me treat the story like a bedtime story. You wanted me to love you. Join me?" He gestured towards his bed.  
"Before I do that, I want to change clothes. Do you have a bathroom around here?" He frowned.  
"Don't want to change in front of me?" She stopped looking for the bathroom and looked at him.  
"Do you promise not to do anything?" He stood in front of the fire and stared at it. She began to change.  
"What's unfortune about you asking me to love you is that you've never been loved by anyone. How will you know how I'm supposed to act and not?" When he turned his attention back to her, he saw she was already in her pajamas. She got under the sheets and covers.  
"I know what you're really asking me to do." He walked towards her and stood in front of her.  
"Do you?" She nodded.  
"You're asking me to trust and obey you." He smiled and looked down.  
"I've always admired how smart you are. That's another reason I wanted you."  
He began to unbutton his shirt. "You're not afraid to do that in front of me?" He shook his head and continued to get undressed.  
"Would it frighten you if I wanted to be in my Satan form?" She watched as he was now only in his blue boxers.  
"You have on blue boxers, is it because of me?"  
"I didn't realize you were into flirting. Yes, I've been lusting over you all day." She got out of the bed and began to undress.  
"Would you tell me something?" He nodded and watched until she was naked in front of him. She walked over to him and took his hand. She put it on her breast.  
"You said you took away my deafness and my cerebral palsy. Did you create these for you too?" She took his other one and had him play with her other breast. He shook his head.  
"You just want me to spill out all my secrets to you, don't you?" She shrugged and began to play with his dick. He looked at her hands.  
"You want us to be wise and smart like you. How else would we be if you don't teach us?" He pushed her on the bed and put her hands into his.  
"You really don't want to push me. I've been having self-control and self-resistance towards you. If I give in now, I won't be able to stop."  
"I thought you were stronger than me?" He started kissing her neck.  
"You would think so. If you let me go down this road, even if you tell me no, I won't stop." She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her body. He looked into her eyes. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you want to open the door or not?" She shook her head and he got off of her. "You're wise to believe me. I better change into my Satan form before I take you right now."

He took off his boxers and she looked at it hungry. He watched her as she drooled and bit her lip. He looked away. "You know what, I think I'm stronger than you. Go ahead." She crawled over to him.  
"Are you sure?" He nodded. She began to work. Taking it all in as he played with her hair.  
"While you're sucking me, what would you like to know about your father?" She looked up at him.  
"Anything you're willing to share. I'm willing to listen." He was starting to get weak. He was trying to control his hands. His hands were making his way towards her breasts. _Just play with them. Nothing will happen._ He closed his eyes and focused on the noise as he continued to play with her breasts. When he could feel the temptation to push her on the bed again and pound her, he decided to just have his hands on her head. He made her go deeper and faster. He knew she would be pissed if he finished early, so he thought back on the story that took place between him and her father.

"Hey Jim, how would you like to make a deal?" The man looked at him puzzled.  
"You mean, you exist?" The Devil laughed.  
"Humans were right; you know. Making people believe I don't exist is one of my greatest tricks. But, not your daughter." He looked at the sleeping child. "She knew I did or she will." He looked at him uncomfortable.  
"You do know she's only 13 years old?" The Devil nodded and took up a cigarette.  
"And?" He asked bored.  
"Why would the Devil be interested in a child?" He smiled.  
"That's for me to know. Humans were also correct in assuming I give out deals. Are you interested in making any?"  
"For?" He came closer to him.  
"As I've mentioned, your daughter will or already knows I exist. I can't bear to be apart from her, not even for a day. I want to be up close and personal. I need to study her like you do." He was so overwhelmed with anger that he grabbed him.  
"She's _my_ daughter, you stay away from her." He laughed.  
"She won't stay away from me. Surely, there must be something you want. Name your price." He shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"No, there's no price high enough that will allow you to enter my soul and be me. She belongs to me. Me, not you."  
"Did you ever wonder why so many people wanted her? Her teachers, her step-mothers, etc? They all saw what I have. She has something a few humans have. I used to be puzzled about that too. Now, I get it and now, I want her." He shook his head hard.  
"No. That's my final word." He nodded.

"Did anyone tell you about demon possession? Didn't you paying attention to this in Catholic school? Demons are allowed to take a soul by force. So, you either name me your price or a thousands of demons will jump into you until I become you." He shrugged and took a seat. "Your choice. I'm being generous by having you name your own terms than taking it by force. No matter who I've encountered, I've learned something. _All _humans want something; rather they are rich or poor. You are no exception." He pointed at him. He sighed and looked down.  
"What will you do with her?"  
"I'm not interested in hurting her, if that's what you're so worried about. I have no plans to kill her. The only plans I have is to study her and love her."  
"Why?"  
"Again, for me to know and not you." He gave him a smile. "I'm going to be a gentleman and give you 24 hours to come up with your terms. If you don't, I'll be back with a thousands of demons ready to jump into your soul." He got up and put out his cigarette. "Don't run and hide. There's no place you can. I have spies everywhere. I do hope you'll make a good decision. Have a nice day." He straightened up his business suit and left. He closed his eyes as he watched the Devil leave. Surely, this had to be a nightmare. There was no way the Devil could be interested in a child. He looked at Kayla, who was still asleep. Yes, he had been to Catholic school when he was younger and knew all about Satan and his demons. Or at least, he thought he did. Now, he wasn't so sure. He closed the door and laid in his bed. If the Devil existed, surely he had powers, right? If he had powers, then perhaps, he could grant him his wish. He smiled as he thought about what he would ask for.

The next morning, he saw Kayla was up for breakfast. "How was your sleep?" He voiced and signed. She smiled at him.  
"It was okay. How about yours?" She signed and voiced back. He shook his head and drank his coffee.  
"I wanted to talk to you. What's your perspective of Satan?" She was taken aback by his question.  
"Isn't it too early for this kind of talk?"  
"Humor me." She sighed and looked down.  
"I don't know. I only saw him once." It was his turn to be startled.  
"You've already seen him?" She could tell she surprised him.  
"Well, only in my dreams, of course. It's almost like, 'Nightmare on Elm Street.'" She joked. "Instead of Freddy Kruger, I had Satan."  
"Did he say anything to you?" She shook her head.  
"No, he just stared at me. I have no idea why. Why are you wanting to talk about him this morning? Did you have a, 'Nightmare on Elm Street' episode too?" He nodded.  
"If he came to you and asked you for anything, what would you tell him?"  
"I dunno. If he had all this power in this world, I guess, I would ask him for something no one else can do. You would want to have proof that he's actually the Devil. I heard the price is high when you ask for something. Make it worth it. I have no idea what would be worth it."  
"You mean, like your soul?" She shrugged.  
"Or something else. I wouldn't know. I haven't made such deals with him. I hope I don't. If I am wise, I wouldn't." She checked her watch. "I better get ready for school. You have a good day." She kissed his cheek.  
"You too." He sighed and put the plates into the kitchen. So, he wasn't lying after all. He has already encountered Kayla and she knew of his existence. As he watched her walk to her school bus, he wondered why Satan was so fascinated with her. What did he know?

That night, Satan showed up looking like a man who was ready for business. He looked at Jim. "I trust you thought of your terms?" He looked down and nodded.  
"Could you tell me what's so fascinating about Kayla?" The Devil shook his head.  
"I don't think the details could be interesting to you. I'm more interested in what are your terms?" He sighed.  
"I agree with her. If you're really Satan, I would want you to prove it." He smiled and nodded.  
"I'm flattered you already had a conversation about me. How can I prove to you I'm the real deal?" He crossed his arms. Jim could tell that he had this conversation many times with different people. It wasn't that hard to figure out.  
"Since it's _my_ daughter, not to mention my first born child, I would want _2 _things." He raised his eyebrows.  
"2? Aren't we being greedy?" He smiled and came closer to him.  
"How bad do you want to be me? How bad do you want her?" He looked away; he felt a slight impressed.  
"What 2 things?"  
"First, I want you to heal her of cerebral palsy. Second, I want you to heal her of deafness." He nodded.  
"All parents hate it when their child is anything but normal. Your requests aren't that impressive. It would make things easier for me if she was healed. Fine. In exchange of healing your child of her disabilities, I would want 2 things in return." He wasn't going to let this human go unchallenged. He was better at deals than they were.  
"And they are?"  
"1, I want your soul, of course. 2, I take you to Hell tonight and take over as her daddy." His eyes went wide in shock.  
"You want my soul _and_ take me to Hell tonight? Those prices are too high." He nodded.  
"What you are asking for is also too high. You either lower your terms and I'll lower mine, or we can just do it my way. By force. Your choice." He looked down and shook his head.

"Can you show me the future?" He could see his question surprised and confused the Devil.  
"Why?"  
"I'm sure you had humans that wanted proof in asking if what they wanted was worth it." He shook his head. This one was very impressive.  
"I should have knew as a lawyer, you're used to talking to humans like this. News flash, your talks won't work on me. I'm better than you."  
"I don't doubt that. I'm simply wanting to see if my 2 requests are worth it. Surely, you have the powers to show me or are you not that powerful as they claim?" He grabbed him by his throat.  
"You think I'm not that powerful, fine. I'll show you your daughter's future. Only half of it. Not all of it." He set him down and waved his hand in the air. He rotated around him as he watched in horror of what she would become. He put his hand on his mouth.  
"No, that's not my daughter. You must be confused with someone else." He looked at him in horror.  
"I didn't make the rules. He did." He pointed upwards. "Now you know who she'll become and why I want her. Since you, humans, are so predictable, I'll let you on a secret. There's nothing you can say or do that will change her future. She was always going to be mine. There's not a soul that can stop it."  
"Hollywood made movies about the Antichrist; they never made any movies about this….this woman!" He nodded.  
"I couldn't hide my son because the Bible spoke of him. I could hide my wife because people took her to represent Rome and not an actual person. Imagine? Your daughter is the famous Whore of Babylon in the Bible. Imagine her marrying one of the most famous divine being in the world and having the most talked about son. I could even make you famous as well. How you were generous in sharing your daughter with me." He stared at him.  
"Are you telling me she'll bore you the Antichrist?" He smiled at him.  
"Those are the conditions to being my wife. Pity, it could have been any woman. God picked her." He shook his head.

"There must be something I can do." He laughed.  
"Why do you think you'll have better luck than God? You know what he tried to do? He thought making her deaf and have cerebral palsy would turn off my feelings for her. News alert, he failed. I'll tell you what, entertain me. What do you think you can do to change the fact that she's going to be my wife and the mother of the Antichrist?"  
"I could kill you." He laughed.  
"Humans think weapons will hurt me or this flesh? Surely, you're not that stupid, are you?" He looked at Kayla.  
"Or, I could kill her." He shook his head and put a real live gun to his head.  
"You do that, I'll make her live again. If that's your plan, I'll kill you now."  
"I'll tell the world the truth." He nodded impressed. He pulled back the trigger.  
"So, you actually want to die now?" When he heard him sigh, he lowered the gun. "Why are you fighting with me? I've heard your prayers. You've been praying to God to heal Kayla of her disabilities. He never answered. But me, I'm willing to heal her and answer your prayer."  
"God would have done it for free. You're asking for a price."  
"Healing Kayla is no easy task. If you don't want to pay the fee, I'll just leave her as she is. Watch her as she suffers, once she's in the real world. Do you think anyone would want her? Love her? Imagine if no one did. You'll be forced to take care of her, her entire life. Do you really want that?" He looked at him.  
"But it won't be me anymore that does. It will be you."  
"You know what? I'll just call the whole thing off. Let you live with taking care of her, her entire life." He was ready to leave, when Jim stopped him.

"How would you treat me in Hell? Seeing in a way I'm your father-in-law." He smiled.  
"I'll let your daughter decide. Since she's going to be my queen. For now? I'll give you the best seat in Hell. You won't suffer or be punished. I'll make you special down there. After all, I'm the King."  
"If I agree to this. I want 24 hours to be with her. As a way to say good-bye, you understand?" He sighed.  
"I suppose another 24 hours won't hurt. But Jim, do keep in mind. You try to do anything funny; your 24 hours are up. You don't get to talk to her about what you've heard or seen. You keep your mouth shut. I'm going to be assigning these demons over you." 2 demons stepped up in the spotlight. He turned to look at them and watched as the Devil went over to them. "This is Beelzebub, the demon I assigned to watch over Kayla since she was born. This is Cain or best known as the Antichrist. He's your future 'grandson.'" He waved as he stared at him in shock.  
"24 hours." The Devil nodded and looked at his demons.  
"You both know what to do. I leave you in good hands. Farewell for now." He left as the demons disappear as well.

He knew he didn't have much time. That was an advantage of being a lawyer. He could draw up his will in a heartbeat. He went to his office and began to write his last will and testaments. After he was done, he decided to write a last letter to Kayla to be read when she's older. He looked around his office trying to find out if the demons were there or not. He sighed when he couldn't see them anywhere and knew the risk wasn't worth it. As the sun was coming up, he knew the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with her. While he knew she would be the Whore of Babylon, she was still his teenage daughter. As he was driving back to his house, he had to think. How did he want to spend the last 20 hours with her?

He arrived home and went straight to her room. She was sleeping as usual. He shook his head. She looked so innocent and peaceful. How could this girl be one of the most famous woman in the Bible? He woke her up and she looked at him sleepy. "Daddy, why are you waking me up so early?" She signed and voiced to him.  
"If we could do anything, what would you have wanted to do?" He signed and voiced back. She was surprised by his requested.  
"Anything?" He nodded. She had to think. "You know I'm going through my obsession with Dr. Daniel Jackson." Her eyes moved to look at his poster on her wall. "I would want to go to Colorado to, somehow, feel closer to him."  
"What would we do there?" He was trying not to laugh.  
"We could go camping, fishing and hiking. Maybe see where the Cheyenne Mountain is."  
"Give me a few minutes, okay? In the meantime, get ready and pack a few clothes." She nodded.

He went to his office and looked at his contact list. His brother Tony worked as a Hollywood producer. "Hey Tony, do you mind trying to get in touch with Dr. Daniel Jackson, so Kayla can meet him in person?"  
"If I can get ahold of him, I'll get back to you."  
"Tell him to meet us in Colorado, if you can. I want this day to be a memorable day for her."  
"Why is it so special?"  
"You know, sometimes, you never know when your time is up. I just feel like seizing the day. Give her a nice memory of me, like meeting her first love because of me."  
"Like I've said Jimmy, I'll do the best I can. Where do you want him to meet you specifically?"  
"She wants to go camping, fishing and hiking. I'll be taking her to the Buffalo Pass." He was looking through the different camping sites in Colorado and knew Kayla loved nature. She would love it there; he was sure of it.  
"Alright. I'll try to pass on the message, if I can. Talk soon." They hung up and he began to pack a bag. He also remembered to bring his camera.

After he had booked them a plane ticket from WV to Colorado, he went to shower. He checked on his daughter after he got dressed. "You ready?" He signed asking her. She nodded. "Put your things in the car. I'll be there in a minute." He went to his wife. "I'll be taking Kayla with me to Colorado for a few days."  
"Why?"  
"You know her obsession with Dr. Daniel Jackson." He rolled his eyes. "She wanted to feel closer to him. We'll be camping, fishing and hiking. We'll be back soon." He gave her a kiss and a hug. "I'll miss you." She smiled.  
"We'll miss you too." He picked up his jacket and bag.

On the plane, she tapped him. "Why, suddenly, do you want to do this?" She signed asking.  
"I wanted you to have a good memory of me." He signed back and touched her face. She smiled.  
"I already do. I like the memory of me getting sick and you took care of me. Or how you made me laugh by saying I was on drugs." He smiled as he thought about that.  
"Even though we both know how dangerous it is to do things fast, we still do them. Right?" She nodded.  
"Were your parents like that too?" He nodded.  
"Dad liked to show off how smart he was. He would do things so fast, so many things would go wrong. I think it's part of our Irish heritage."  
"Could be. Have you ever been to Colorado?" He shook his head.  
"No. I never had any reason to go. But now, I have the best reason to be. To make memories with you." She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"I do love how you're spoiling me even though it's not my birthday or Christmas." He shrugged.  
"You never know when your day will be your last." She nodded.  
"True." She looked at him in horror. "Do you know something I don't? Am I dying?" Any other day and he would have laughed. But, not today. He shook his head.  
"No. No one is dying. Just you never know." She nodded.  
"True. You and mom raised me with music and you never knew I would be deaf later. It is like you both took advantage of me being hearing." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.  
"Yes, and now you're obsessed with it." She shrugged.  
"You can take music away from the girl, but you can't take music _out _of the girl."

The plane landed in Colorado Springs Airport. They got their bags and he rented a car for them. "Are you going to regret spending all this money on me?" She signed asking and he looked at her. He shook his head.  
"No. Money comes and goes. People and memories don't." He signed back and she nodded.

They drove to the camping site and got out. There to meet them was Dr. Daniel Jackson. Kayla stared at him in shock. "Dad, that's Dr. Daniel Jackson!" He smiled and nodded.  
"Well, don't just stare at him, go and say hi." She was nervous as she approached him. He smiled and shook her hand. He looked at Jim.  
"I'm guessing you'll be translating for me?" He looked at him weird.  
"I would think Dr. Daniel Jackson knows every language. After all, he studied them. Did he not?" He signed and voiced. Kayla looked down and smiled. He frowned.  
"I play a linguist on television. Besides, Stargate SG-1 didn't required us to meet a deaf person. It would have been interesting, if we had." He put his hand to his head as he was trying to think if it would have been a good idea or not. She shrugged.  
"So, what are you doing here?" She signed and her dad voiced for him.  
"Your dad. He wanted me here. He wanted us to meet. I suppose you want a picture with me and an autograph?" Jim signed for him. She couldn't make out his facial expression if he was bored with the request or if he was impressed the deaf community could be just as the hearing community.  
"I didn't bring anything for you to sign. Dad didn't tell me." She gave him a look. He smacked his head.  
"I apologize. A picture is worthy anyway. Now get beside him, so I can take a picture." She stood beside him nervously. She had to act like she wasn't a fan girl. She giggled nervously as her father took the picture. She looked at him shy.  
"I know you get this a lot. Fan girls going crazy over you. I can't help it, you're just so cute!" She gave him a hug before her father could finish what she signed. He shook his head.  
"Yeah, the studio wanted me to work out and keep looking like this for the fans. 'Never disappoint the fans,' is the Hollywood motto."  
"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you don't like the attention you get from being so hot?" She looked up and down at him. He raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you telling me you just watch the show to drool over me?"  
"Are you joking?" Her father signed and voiced. "She has a poster of you on her wall. She never misses a Stargate SG-1 episode. Lucky, she's a good student." He shook his head.  
"It's not just to drool over you." She shook her head. "It's because the stories on there are good." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe you can write a story about Dr. Daniel Jackson meeting a deaf person." She looked at him puzzled.  
"How did you know I'm a writer?" He smiled.  
"Your uncle Tony told me. He told me you love to write." She nodded.  
"I enjoy the challenge of it. Bringing my creativity and my imagination to it."  
"Write a fan fiction story and if it's good, maybe Daniel will meet her. After all, he likes a challenge just as you do." She blushed.

He turned his attention to Jim. "So, what are you planning to do here? Fish, hike, camp or what?" He nodded.  
"Her idea." She nodded. "She's a nature freak." She shrugged.  
"If it's beautiful, why not look?" He smiled.  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why not tomorrow, you can come and visit me on the set?" She looked at him surprise.  
"You sure that's a good idea? You don't want to freak out your teammates that a fan girl is coming?" He smiled.  
"We have a lot of fans visiting the set and they are crazier than you are." She shrugged.  
"Dad already spend a lot of money on having us visit here. I don't want him to spend more money flying from here to Canada." He looked at her puzzled.  
"In your free time, you study about where we are?"  
"When she is obsessed with something, she goes all out. There are no secrets left." Jim said and he nodded.  
"I need to cure you of your obsession. I'm married in real life. Sorry." She snapped her fingers.  
"Darn. I had high hopes I would marry you someday. I don't think dad will let me. Seeing that I'm only 13."  
"Yeah, don't need to give your dad a heart attack. You'll have plenty of time to look for someone else." Her father shot him a look when he said that.  
"You know, I think it would be good for her to have this obsession with you. Get her to, um, know human men are better than anything else." They looked at him strange. Daniel gave her a confusion look and she shrugged.  
"If you would like, I would pay for you and Kayla to fly out with me tomorrow." She looked at him surprised.  
"You're going to join us? Are you nuts?" He frowned.  
"You act like you're my first fan girl. You're not. You surely won't be my last either." He got his fishing and tent from his truck.  
"Lead the way." Jim helped her walk on the grass and they came to a beautiful spot by the lake.

"Here." She signed as she saw the beautiful mountains and the sky. Jim shook his head. How did she come to love nature so much? She sat and watched as the men began to set up their tents. She felt odd that she was the only girl and was surrounded by 2 men. She knew nothing would happen to her. Her dad would protect her and Daniel had confessed he was married in real life. She also knew Jackson couldn't possibility be interested in a 13 year old either. Having these thoughts relaxed her. After they finished, Jim looked at her.  
"Now, what do you want to do?" He signed asking her and she shrugged.  
"Well, the sun is going down, so no fishing. How about eating?" He nodded and passed her a coke.  
"Do you want hot dogs or what?" She shrugged.  
"Up to you." He shook his head and decided to make s'mores with her. Something different and new. He helped her with the stick and she put it near the fire.  
"You really didn't mind to take off work to spend this day with your daughter?" Daniel asked him and he looked at him.  
"Well, tomorrow is not promised to anyone." He nodded.  
"I admire you. I don't get to announce when I can take time off to spend with my children. They have to wait. That's one negative thing about being famous." He shook his head and looked at his s'mores.  
"Why do you want to spend time with us anyway?" He looked at him.  
"Why not? It's rare I get to do something normal and be away from the 'Hollywood' crowd. I miss being human sometimes." Her father looked at him suspicious.  
"What do you mean by, 'human, sometimes'?"  
"Being an actor, you feel like you're not human. People treat you like you're this rare creature. You've seen how your daughter reacted when she saw me. All fan girl and being nervous. If I wasn't an actor, she would not have acted like that." Her father nodded.  
"I apologize. Why she falls for someone that's an actor, I don't know. She doesn't seem to take much interested in boys in school."  
"She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Her father shook his head.  
"Not that I know of."  
"How long has it been?" He began to think.  
"Maybe 4th or 5th grade? So, 2 or 3 years now."  
"Interesting. I tried to steer her away from her obsession, guess I didn't do a good job?" He shrugged.  
"Maybe you did. Maybe you can work on her getting over you." He gave him a smile. "Have her back into the 'real' world."

Daniel sat closer to her. "Why aren't you interested in the boys in school?" She watched as her father signed and she looked at him puzzled.  
"Who said I wasn't. There are a few cute guys I like, but they don't seem to have the courage to want to date me or anything. I think my disabilities scare them off." She signed and her father voiced. He nodded.  
"Why don't _you_ ask them out?"  
"Can girls do that?" He laughed.  
"Yes. It's not a popular thing, but they can. Do you have anyone you would like to ask out?"  
"Now that I can cross you off the list, I will have to look to see who I wouldn't mind to ask out." He smiled and shook his head.  
"You wouldn't want an actor. Actors are always on call. Sometimes, they can be gone for days and months at a time." She nodded as she thought about it.  
"Yes, I do have a crush on you. But, I like the fantasy about it. It's a fantasy and not a reality. I like fantasies better."

"I'm the only one you fantasy about?"  
"In the fantasy island of mine, yes." He shook his head. "Don't worry, my crushes never last long."  
"That's true." Her father spoke up and signed. "I've seen her jump from one celebrity to the next. You won't be her last."  
"What do you fantasy about me? What do we do?" She looked at him confused and felt a little uncomfortable.  
"I don't really feel comfortable, dad's here." And she was relieved he was.  
"Pretend I'm not. Tell him." She was shocked her father wanted her to. "It's not like it will happen, right?" She nodded in agreement and turned to him.  
"Alright, my fantasies of you and I are mostly and strictly on a sexual level." They both coughed and choked.  
"You mean you have already had sex?" She shook her head.  
"No…I'm talking about masturbation." He coughed and choked again. She shook her head again. "You shouldn't ask such questions, if you don't know how to handle the answers." She scolded at him.  
"What sexual fantasies do you have of us?" He was looking up and down at her. She was surprised he was asking for this.  
"I…um…I'm too young for this conversation. Right, dad?" He looked at her.  
"Again, I'm not here." She sighed as she looked down.  
"Since I like to give out blowjobs, I think about giving you one. In different places and different scenarios." He began to trace her arm.  
"How would you like to give me one now?" She stared at him.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" Jim asked shocked and he turned to him. When his eyes glowed red, he looked at him in horror. "You're not Dr. Daniel Jackson! You're Satan!" He didn't sign what he voiced and watched as he smiled. Kayla was confused to why her father was so scared.  
"If you want more time with Kayla, I suggest you shut up and go along with it." He swallowed. Daniel unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. "Go on, give me a taste of what I would have had." She looked at her father and he looked down. She sighed and began to give him one. He looked at him. "This is a preview of how good I'll be. For now, I'll be Dr. Daniel Jackson. You can be you. At least, until the tour of the set is completed. If you dare to mess with my plans, you can leave now."

Daniel turned to her and made her stop. She looked at him puzzled and he began to kiss her. He laid her back on the ground. She stared at him in shock. "No, don't. I'm still a virgin." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Jim, translate for me. Aren't you curious to see if your fantasies are the same in real life?" He closed his eyes and began to sign.  
"Dad, why aren't you doing anything?" He looked down.  
"Tell her, consider what would you do, if your dad wasn't here? He wants you to learn how to live without him. Right, Jim?" He looked at him and he could see the redness in his eyes again. He swallowed and nodded. She took off her pants and underwear.  
"Then, go ahead. Fuck me."  
"You sure?" She nodded. "If you say so." He began to ride her.

Jim decided to walk off. He knew if he stayed, he would have done something horrible to 'Daniel.' He could hear the moaning in the background and tried to find a place where he wouldn't hear them. He was surprised, when a man that looked like a butler came up to him. He had his hands behind his back. "Do you know that man isn't really Dr. Daniel Jackson, but Satan?" He was stunned.  
"Exactly, who are you?" He smiled as he looked down.  
"I'm his most loyal demon and the demon that has been watching over your daughter from the time she was born. I'm Beelzebub." He held out his hand for him to shake, but he didn't want to.  
"If that's true, I suppose he was the one that made her deaf and cerebral palsy as well?" The demon shook his head.  
"No. That was God. He was trying to see if he could make the Master turn off his feelings for her. He failed. Just like he always does." He looked at the lake and could see the moon that reflected it. "The only thing my master has ever done for your daughter was love her. He has never stopped and he never will." He laughed.  
"It might be a while since I've been out of Catholic school, but the one thing I can remember is Satan doesn't love." He sighed.  
"Why do humans have that misconception? Is it because your Bible says so? Are you one of those humans that are not capable of thinking for yourself? You have to depend on a book that has been translated over a thousands of years. A book that you think is 100% accurate? Tell me, do you have any evidence to back up your claims? I have evidence to back up mine." He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
"I strongly doubt you have any evidence to prove that Satan has done nothing but loved Kayla." The demon nodded and walked behind him.  
"That's how humans have always been. Always about proof." He looked at him. "You claim to rely on the Bible, did it not speak about faith?"  
"We're not talking about God; we're talking about Satan."  
"Fair enough. I'll let you see some of what my master has done for her. Do you trust me?" He smiled.  
"Not really."  
"How bad do you want proof? Satan will be you soon. Do you really want to take the chance in thinking that once he _is_ you, he won't love her? He will treat her so bad that she'll have nothing, but negative thoughts towards you?" He sighed.  
"What do I have to do to prove I trust you." He smiled.  
"Let me do this to you." He put 2 fingers on his forehead. "Let me take you back in time and see for yourself."

Jim was transported to the time when Kayla was a baby. He watched as Satan took her into his arms and tucked her in her nursery bed. He was surprised as the Devil, when Baphomet told him that his feelings for her will only get stronger. He was transported to the apartment that he shared with Kayla when she was 4 years old. They had lived in California a little while after his mother had passed away. He watched as she opened the window to say a prayer for his mother. He was touched by the gesture. In the deep corner of the room, he could see the Devil and some of the demons. They weren't doing anything but watching her. The past Jim was in his bedroom asleep. Kayla had fallen asleep on the living room floor while watching MTV, where there was only music playing. She had left the television on when 2 men came into the apartment. They were going to get the television, when they noticed Kayla. "Hey, get a load of this. A little innocent girl sleeping. The things we could do to her and no one would know." He laughed and took off his belt.  
"No!" Her present father cried, but no one heard him. He watched as Satan came and smacked the man so hard that he went flying to the other side of the room. The other man became scared as he saw no one was there. He was even more frightened when he saw Kayla floating in the air.

The present Jim watched as Satan picked her up and took her to her bedroom. She woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Who are you?" He kissed her forehead.  
"I'm someone that loves you very much. I need you to do me a big favor. Can you do that?" She nodded. "I want you to stay in this room, no matter what you hear." She looked at him afraid. A demon came to her.  
"Don't worry, Miss. I'll protect you."  
"This is Beelzebub. He'll take care of you. I have some things I need to take care of."  
"Will you tuck me in? I can go to sleep with music." He smiled and looked at the demon.  
"Do you mind to sing her to sleep?"  
"It would be my pleasure, Master." Satan laid her down and began to tuck her in. He gave her another kiss on her head.  
"Will you be a good girl and stay in this room?" She nodded.  
"His name is Beelzebub." She pointed to the demon as he stood up. "What's your name?"  
"If you could call me anything you want to, who would you have called me?" She had to think.  
"Super Care Bear." He looked the demon in confusion and he shrugged.  
"Why that?" He crossed his arms as he looked at her.  
"Because you're like a superhero to protect me and you love me like a teddy bear. Put them together and you have, 'Super Care Bear'." He laughed.  
"Then, I'm Super Care Bear." He looked at the demon. "Your only job is to watch her and protect her."  
"I haven't let you down, I'm not going to start now." He nodded and left the room.

The present Jim saw the 2 men coming into Kayla's room, when the Devil made himself known. He blocked them from entering. "I don't believe this is your room." The men stared at him.  
"How in the fuck did you get in here? We didn't see you in here." He smiled and leaned against the door.  
"I wouldn't worry too much about how I got in here. I would be more worried about if I would be forgiving and merciful towards the two of you." They exchanged looks.  
"Uh, why should we be afraid of you? Who the fuck are you anyway?" He frowned.  
"I guess it's true what they say about thieves, they aren't smart. They're stupid." He began to walk towards the bar and got himself a drink. "Do you want a drink?" They exchanged looks again.  
"Who are you?" He sighed and shook his head as he drank some beer. He leaned on the counter.  
"I would think my appearance would be obvious. Horns on my head, tail on my ass and a red body. I guess because you're stupid, you can't see who I am." They watched him take another sip of his beer.  
"Oh, you're playing Satan. How ordinary. He's not even real."  
"Oh, he's very real and guess what? You just managed to piss him off." The demons began to make themselves known.  
"Satan, are we going to let them go or are we going to show them mercy?" A demon asked him. The men looked at them in horror.  
"Who the fuck are you? We didn't see you come in either. What is this? A Halloween party that we don't know about?" The demons rolled their eyes.  
"We want to have some fun. They were going to do something bad to Kayla. Come on, just let us have a little bit of fun." The demon whined and he sighed. He looked at the two men.  
"Anyone that has been a master would tell you, it's not an easy job." He looked at the demon. "I'm still trying to decide. They didn't really do anything to her."  
"That's only because you stopped them. What if you hadn't? What if little Kayla had really gotten hurt? Do you really want the world to know that you allowed them to hurt her and get away with it?"  
"You bring up an excellent point. If we allow these 2 men get away with _almost_ harming Kayla, the world will think I'll let them get away with it too. I can't allow that." He came closer to them. "What should be your punishment? I wonder."  
"Back off. We have guns and we're not afraid to use them." He studied them and looked at the demon.  
"What ideas do you have?"  
"Considering he almost hurt a child, we were thinking of chopping off the dick. That way, they won't be tempted anymore. We would, practically, be doing them a favor." One of the men shot the demon and he rolled his eyes. "Humans think they're so brave and tough when they use their guns. When they find out they don't work, that's when the shit hits the fan." The demon looked at them and smiled.

When they saw that the bullets did nothing, they tried to run. Another demon blocked the door. He shook his finger at them. "No, you don't get to leave. You should have just took the television and ran. But, you didn't. You wanted to do something evil, didn't you? We're not going to let you leave the place until after we had our fun." The men looked at each other in fear and swallowed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. We'll let you choose." They tried to run out the back door, when another demon stopped them. "You don't get to bother little Kayla." He used one hand on both men and pushed them forward. The demon came back into the living room. "I think they voted the hard way." Satan nodded in agreement.  
"They never learn, do they?"  
"What do you want? Money? We'll give you money." He sighed and shook his head as he drank another sip of his beer.  
"And the bargaining starts. How ordinary." He jumped from the bar and into the living room. He stood before the two men.  
"You have nothing you can offer me or the demons. We have a lot to offer you." The demons jumped on both men and forced them to lay flat on the floor. They tied them up. "I can't lie. What my demons will do to you will hurt. Look at it this way." He got down on the floor to meet their eyes. "We'll be doing you a favor so you won't be tempted to do this again. I agree with my demons. It's better we take away the temptation." The men began to scream and the demons put tapes over their mouths. They pulled down their pants and underwear. He stood up and gave them a smile. "I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink." They screamed as they watched the demons cut off their dicks. They passed out during the process.

Satan decided to go check on Kayla. "How is she?" Beelzebub looked at him.  
"She's finally asleep." He looked at the sleeping child.  
"What song did you sing?"  
"I picked out, 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman."  
"Good choice." He got down and played with her hair.  
"How is it going out there?"  
"Oh, the demons thought it would be a little fun to make sure that humans don't do this again. They are removing the temptation for next time. They won't be bothering her or any little girls again. Once they're done, we'll be leaving too." He found her care bear and put it into her arms. She began to cuddle with it. "Sleep and have sweet dreams." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. He looked at Beelzebub. "Thank you for letting me and the demons know that Kayla could have been in danger tonight. Keep doing good service. Continue to watch, protect and guide her." The demon stood up.  
"It was at Baphomet and your request for me to take care of this little one. It's an honor to serve you and your son."  
"I'll let him know. See you later, Beelzebub."  
"Good to see you again, Master."

When Satan got back into the living room, he saw the demons threw the men out of the apartment. "Don't you dare come back or we'll do worse to you!" They threatened. The men moaned and as they were outside the place. "So, we're leaving, huh?" One of them asked, when he saw Satan.  
"Yeah, we got them good. Well, you guys did." They nodded.

Present

"I remembered when I was 4 and doing that." She shook her head. "I loved her so much that I just wanted to pray that she was taken care of like she took care of me." She looked at Satan. "But I don't remember the men coming in and you taking care of me." He smiled as he laid back in the bed. He had one hand under his head.  
"You were a child. You can't expect to remember everything that happened to you as a child. I've protected you growing up and I still feel the need to protect you."  
"You do this for every child, correct?" He looked at her.  
"I wish I could say yes. Every child should feel protected and loved. Like you once stated, 'Not every person is fit to be a parent.'" She nodded.  
"Is that the only thing you protected me from?"  
"You don't remember that night you tried to commit suicide when you were 20? I saved you that night too." She nodded.  
"Nothing before then?"  
"You were protected well by Beelzebub. He might look like a butler, but trust me, he's tougher than you think. He knows how to fight and he can fight off a human like that. No matter how strong and tough they think they are." She nodded.  
"Did that take my dad to believe you?" He smiled, sat up and looked into her eyes.  
"No. What took him to believe me and trust me was when I allowed him to watch you being healed." She looked at him surprised.  
"He saw that?" He nodded.

Flashback

At 3 am, many demons showed up at the campground as well as Baphomet. "As you know, this child will grow up to be my wife." They nodded. He turned to Jim. "Her father, James Passion has agreed to allow me to be him, so I can study Kayla up close and personal. He needs some conviction that my only purpose and plan in her life is to love her. I've decided to allow him to watch her be healed of her disabilities." He looked at Jim again. "Once they have visited the Stargate SG-1 set, I'll be taking him to Hell. Agreed?" He nodded. "Good. Now demons, do your magic." The demons began to chant around Kayla. They blew in her ears. They got into her bones and made them straight. The Devil came to inspect their work.  
"Let's test her while she's asleep. Kayla, get up and walk!" Kayla with her eyes still closed, got up and walked. He nodded. "If you can hear my voice, nod twice for me." She nodded twice. He looked at him. "Satisfied?" He nodded. "Good." He turned to her. "Lay back down and sleep." She laid back down and slept. He turned to him. "We should all get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

"Hey, guys, I have an episode for SG-1." The team looked at Daniel. "Why not we do one about demon possessed?" They looked at him in surprise.  
"That's not exactly science fiction." Sam said confused.  
"Or we could discover Hell. We find out that demons and Satan truly exist." They exchanged confusion looks.  
"I'm not sure if the audience will like that one." Cam spoke up and he shrugged.  
"If they don't, it's not the end of the world."  
"Which one of us will play the demon possessed man?" He smiled.  
"I would like you to meet Jim and his daughter, Kayla." They came forward. "I meet them both in Colorado and invited them to the set. This one has a crush on me. Don't you?" Kayla blushed.  
"Most girls do." Cam said and Daniel nodded.  
"They have crushes on you too, you know." He shrugged.  
"Why don't you write the script and if we like it, we'll film it." He gave them the script.  
"I was working on this on the plane." They sighed and began to read it. They looked up at him.  
"If you're sure the fans will like it…"  
"They will like anything as long as we're in it."  
"Let's shoot it."  
"I will only act in it, if Kayla can be in it too." Jim spoke up. Daniel looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"I want to say my final good-bye." He whispered.  
"Don't take too long."

Before Jim was possessed, he looked at Daniel. "I have your word you'll take care of her?"  
"I always have and I always will." Kayla was asleep on the ground. He went up to her and whispered into her ear.  
"I'll always love you." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Are you ready?" He nodded. Daniel and the demons jumped into him.  
"Satan, is that you?" Beelzebub asked and he saw the eyes went from blue to red to back to blue.  
"Yes."  
"Now, you can raise her any way you please." He walked to where Kayla was sleeping.  
"It will begin."  
"What will?" He turned to look at the demon.  
"What will lead her to write the story." He smiled at her as he continued to watch her sleep.

Present

"I remember doing that episode. It scared me when I watched him be demon possessed." He sighed.  
"I kept my word. It was only fair he kept his." She nodded.  
"Were you in him when he married that bitch from hell?" He laughed and got up to get another drink.  
"I know, you hated her. The feeling was mutual."  
"Why did you marry her then? Didn't you love me enough to give me the best?"  
"I would think the answer was obvious." She shook her head and watched him sigh. "She claimed to be a Christian. Did you not remember what she said to you when she caught you masturbating to porn? 'Do you think God would approve of you watching porn?' When you could have told her it was a form of self-control? I wanted you to see how Christians were really. Unfortunately, you didn't catch on. You had to take the hard way to see how they were. I was hoping you would take it my way; the easy way."  
"Dad wasn't a Christian." He smiled.  
"He didn't need to be. He trained you to be one. How good was that?" She looked at him puzzled. He leaned against a counter and drank his champagne.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you not remember the time he asked if he should give Michelle's family money? You believed them to be good people and pay him back. They never did." She looked down and swallowed. She watched him put down the drink and return to the bed. He got under the covers with her again.  
"Tell me, then, my dearest Satan, what would it have been like to be raised as a theistic Satanist?" She touched his face. He smiled.  
"I just told you a story. I think it's time you tell me one. How would you have wanted to be raised as one?" He sat on her and traced her lips. "I have to warn you. If you tell me how, I might be all over you."  
"I could tell a poor story and you wouldn't." He shook his head as he began to kiss her body.  
"I strongly doubt that. If I didn't like your stories, I wouldn't want you writing any." He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "Did you like my story?" She nodded.  
"Was it all true?" He nodded.  
"If you liked my story, give me one you know I'll like."  
"Even if it wasn't true?" He shrugged.  
"It's your call, darling." He began to kiss her neck.

"I'll call this story, 'Human Pet.'" He slowly looked up at her in surprise.  
"'Human Pet?' Now this, I'm definitely going to want to hear." She smiled.  
"Before I tell the story, can I have a kiss?" He shook his head.  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who wants some action tonight."  
"Make it a good one."  
"Don't I always?" They began to kiss.

Satan came into Colleen's room. She looked at the cat's tail and ears that he placed on her bed. She looked at him puzzled. "What's this?" He smiled and took a seat in a chair in her bedroom.  
"I've come to a decision."  
"That is?"  
"I want you to be my human pet." She raised her eyebrows.  
"'Human Pet?'" He nodded. "What exactly does that mean?" He got up and touched the cat's ears.  
"I want you to travel with me. Go everywhere I go wearing nothing but these."  
"You want me naked just wearing these? Why don't you get a real cat?" He laughed.  
"You see, I want you to come with me and sit on my lap. I can play with your hair, your pussy or anything else I desire. I'll feed you and instead of walking you, I'll be fucking you. Alone, in front of clients, etc."  
"Have you ever had a Human Pet before?" He shook his head.  
"No. You'll be my first. You can help witness to the world how I treat my children. They see you and they'll be seeing a preview." She shook her head.  
"What about the people who desire sex with you? Who would want to take my place. Won't they be jealous?" He shook his head.  
"If any person shall desire sex with me, I'll let you watch or you can join in if they want you to."  
"Satan, I don't know about this."  
"Do you not think I can protect you? The demons can't protect you?"  
"What if your clients don't want to see you with a 'human pet'?"  
"That's my problem and not yours. To put your worries to ease, why don't we give it a trial. You don't like it, we can stop." She thought about it for a while.  
"I suppose a trial wouldn't hurt."  
"Good, you can start tonight."

That night, she took a shower. As she stood in front of the mirror with a white towel wrapped around her, she picked up the cat's ears and looked at them. She shook her head. Why didn't anyone warn her what a relationship with Satan was really like? When she looked up, she saw him in the bathroom with her. He smiled and put the cat's ears on her. He studied her. "I think these will look good on you." He dropped the towel on the floor and looked at the tail. He put it on her just below her ass. "Now, you're human cat." She shook her head.  
"Meow." He laughed and nodded.  
"Are you ready for your first night?" She nodded and licked his face. He took her hand and closed his eyes.

They were transported to a client. He was stunned when he saw Colleen. "I thought this meeting would be just us?" Satan took a chair in the room and sat her on his lap.  
"Don't worry about her." He began to play with her hair. "She's under strict orders to only act like a cat. So, proceed. Why have you called me tonight?" She purred.  
"I'm bored." He got up and began to walk around the room. She eyed him suspiciously. "I have all this wealth, this power and this fame. I want something else." He sat on his desk. Satan shook his head.  
"I will never understand humans. They finally get what they wanted and they're still not satisfied." He looked up at him. "It seems nothing satisfies humans." The man shrugged.  
"Everything you've asked me to do, I've done it. You've shown the world your wisdom and knowledge by giving us these different technologies. Televisions, cellphones, iPads, etc. Give us more."  
"I've been thinking about that. If I continue to give you more 'games' to play, what will I have left to show when I arrive?" The man sighed and nodded.  
"True. What do you want?"  
"The credit. Give me the credit for them." He shook his head.  
"If we announce all these things come from you, the world wouldn't want them." He laughed and put Colleen on the ground. He came up to him.  
"Do you really think you can fool me? You, humans, can make each other believe anything. Are you telling me, you're not that smart to come up with a way to make the humans not be scared or frightened of anything that comes from me?" She licked her hands. He had a good point. The man nodded.  
"Fine. You give us a new technology; we'll give you the credit."  
"All of it?" She decided to take a nap. The man nodded.  
"All." Satan sighed and snapped his fingers. Demons appeared.

"This man is bored, so let's show him our latest toy." They put a device on the table. They pushed a button and a visual person appeared.  
"What's this?" He smiled and looked at Colleen.  
"Actually, this idea didn't come from me. This idea came from Athaliah, she was deaf before I healed her. She wrote this into one of her stories."  
"What does it do?"  
"I know hospitals hate paying for interpreters. Deaf people hate relying on VRIs. To save money and everyone from a headache, I've invented this. Whatever a person will say, this visual human will interpret. Later, you can mold it into just a visual person. Let's say your grandma died and of course, you miss her. Just say the words and she'll appear." He stared at him in surprise.  
"You can do this?" He nodded.  
"How is it possible you know all of these technologies?" He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Remember, I have the power to see into the future. That's where I get most of my 'toys' to give to you."  
"Who do you want me to give the credit to? You or Athaliah?"  
"I prefer you to give me the credit, I don't want the world to know about her just yet." He looked at him in surprise.  
"You mean, this 'cat' is more than just a woman?"  
"You didn't call this meeting to discuss about her. Let's stay focused on you. Will this new toy fascinated you?" He studied it.  
"Instead of sex dolls, we could later mold this into a person giving them sex anytime they want and they will feel the sexual acts." He smiled.  
"I see you're having visions of what to do with this new technology. I leave it to you to do what you want with it." He picked up Colleen and she looked at them. "I'll leave my demons to take care of the contracts. Have a good day." He closed his eyes and they left.

They were transported to a woman's room. She was naked and looking at herself in the mirror. "How do you like my new cat?" The voice startled her and she turned around to see Satan sitting on a chair in her room playing with a human cat on his lap. She was licking her hands and looked at her with curiously.  
"That's not a cat. That's a human female acting like one." He nodded and listened as she purred.  
"Do you like her or not?" She frowned.  
"I'm not into women."  
"I came with an offer." She looked at him surprised.  
"What kind of offer?"  
"I can make you famous. You have it all." He looked up and down at her. "Good looks, a beautiful voice and good acting skills." He put Colleen on the floor and she went to sleep. "Would you like to have fame and wealth?" She crossed her arms.  
"I would want romance as well." He nodded. "What will I have to do?" He smiled and put her hair behind her ear.  
"Agree to serve me and live for me."  
"I suppose you would want my soul as well." He looked around her bedroom. It looked so poor and dirty.  
"Do you really want to stay in this dump? When I can give you more than that? Think of how much you can help your family with the money you'll make. The things you'll be able to give them."  
"How long will I have to serve you?"  
"As long as I ask you to." She sighed.  
"What does serving you mean?"  
"If I ask you to come, you come. I ask you to go, you go." She walked up to Colleen and began to pet her. She was surprised to hear her purr.  
"Would you also be making me into a pet like her?" He was also looking at Colleen.  
"Would you want to?" She shook her head.  
"I'm not sure what made her want you like this, but I don't."  
"Then, you won't be a human pet to me." She nodded and got up.  
"How do we do this?" He snapped his fingers and demons showed up.  
"The demons will take care of you now. Have a good day." He picked up Colleen and gave her a kiss. He snapped his fingers and they left.

Satan sat on the floor of a bedroom in a house. Colleen was asleep on his lap as he petted her. He was feeling frisky, so he laid her on the floor and began to masturbate her. She woke up and looked at him in surprise. He put his finger on his lips and pointed to her left. She watched as people were worshipping and serving Satan. He kissed her neck while still masturbating her. She covered her mouth to mute the sounds of pleasure. He kissed her and spread her legs opened more. Soon, he was riding her as he watched the people bow down to worship him. He closed his eyes and moaned. The people looked at each other in surprise when they hear the sounds. "Why do we hear the sounds of moaning?" The leader asked the group. They shrugged. A demon appeared and whispered into the ear of one.  
"Maybe it's because the Devil and his army likes the sounds of our praise and worship." They began to worship and praise him louder. It mute the sounds of Colleen's moaning and heaving breathing. When he heard that, he went deeper and faster into her. Finally, he felt a climax in her. He smiled and came down to her face. He touched her hair.  
"Now, do you see why I wanted you as a human pet? Rather than to get off myself, I have you to get off to." She looked at him puzzled as he looked into her eyes.  
"Why not just fuck one of them?" He shook his head.  
"I don't want anyone, but you. All others mean nothing to me. You're something to me." They began to kiss. He closed his eyes.

They were transported into Hell. Many souls that were coming into his kingdom were lined up. They were waiting for his judgment of punishment, when they saw him on the floor kissing Colleen. The men looked at them with lust and looked down. None of them had a dick anymore. Their groans caused Satan to turn to look at them. Colleen was kissing his neck. She wanted him more. "How rude am I? Making out with Athaliah and didn't think of considering your needs." He looked at her.  
"Should we stop to show them mercy?" She shook her head.  
"They're here for a reason and it's not for mercy." He smiled and traced her lips.  
"You're right, it's not." He resumed in making out with her.  
"Satan, let me have a turn."  
"Satan, what about me?" The lost souls cried out as the demons took them away. He shook his head.  
"When did you become so evil?" She shrugged.  
"When evil fell for me."


End file.
